Just Nature
by Thyamant
Summary: - Es la máxima expresión del egoísmo: la necesidad irracional de que algo te pertenezca de la manera más rotunda y primitiva imaginable - dijo Quistis - Lo dices como si fuese algo malo - contestó él -, y aún así aquí estamos... - Durante unos instantes no dijeron nada, después Seifer se movió a su lado, y sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. - Así es... - Susurró Quistis.
1. ¿A qué esperas, instructora?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Esta nota aparecerá tan solo en el primer capítulo. Final Fantasy VIII pertenece a Square Enix.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hace un par de días me desperté y ocurrió algo extraño. No sé si fue por algo que acababa de soñar, o si la idea se fue formando poco a poco a medida que me despejaba, pero de repente me encontré imaginando un futuro para Quistis que nunca hubiese imaginado en alguien como ella. Sin embargo, y como siempre, mi cabeza comenzó a buscarle una lógica a aquel futuro, un motivo por el que alguien como Quistis pudiese acabar en una situación parecida. Y de repente no me pareció una idea TAN descabellada. Ahora mismo, con el primer capítulo ya escrito y con un montón de futuras escenas agolpándose de manera casi obsesiva en mi cabeza, no sé hasta qué punto va a quedar más o menos creíble que todo esto pueda llegar a pasar.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I: ¿A QUÉ ESPERAS, INSTRUCTORA?**

* * *

Como siempre, cuando la pequeña se giró y la vio al otro lado de la sala, una inmensa sonrisa iluminó su cara. Quistis le devolvió el gesto con la misma ternura que había usado desde el primer día, hacía ya cinco años, y la observó mientras corría hacia ella. En el último momento dio un pequeño saltito hacia los brazos abiertos de la mujer, y ella dejó escapar un resoplido ahogado al agarrarla en el aire.

\- ¡Madre mía! - exclamó - ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?

La niña rió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras Quistis la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

\- ¡No he crecido tanto! - dijo, sonriendo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rinoa les hizo un gesto con la mano desde la mesa en la que la esperaban, y Quistis dejó a la niña en el suelo y se dejó guiar hacia allí mientras sentía sus diminutos dedos sujetando su mano. Realmente no había crecido nada, tan solo hacía tres días que no la veía, pero no dejaba de sorprenderla la velocidad a la que iba ganando estatura.

\- ¿Y esas trenzas? - le preguntó, mirando el pelo de la pequeña.

\- No son trenzas, es una corona hecha con una doble trenza cola de pez – contestó la niña, alzando la barbilla, orgullosa por haber recordado el nombre a la perfección – me la ha hecho la tía Selph.

\- ¿Te gusta? - dijo Selphie, llena de orgullo, justo cuando ambas llegaban a la mesa.

\- Lleva días usando a Auri para probar cosas raras con su pelo – dijo Irvine, extendiendo la mano para coger un poco de nata de una gran tarta que había en el centro de la mesa.

\- ¡Tío Irvine! - exclamó la niña, abalanzándose hacia él para evitar que la tocase - ¡No podemos tocar la tarta hasta soplar las velas!

\- ¡Eso! - exclamó Rinoa a sus espaldas, dándole un capón en la nuca y tirando el sombrero del vaquero.

El sombrero casi acabó sobre la tarta, pero el muchacho tuvo reflejos suficientes para cogerlo justo antes.

\- No pruebo cosas raras, pruebo recogidos para la boda – dijo Selphie después de aquella pequeña interrupción, y Quistis observó nuevamente el pelo de la pequeña Aura.

\- Es bonito – sentenció después de unos segundos, y la niña se giró de nuevo hacia ella con su inmensa sonrisa habitual.

Quistis le devolvió la sonrisa una vez más, y la pequeña volvió a cogerla de la mano y la llevó hasta su silla. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y durante la siguiente media hora, en la que todos esperaron a que Squall llegase antes de encender las velas y comer la tarta, la niña se dedicó a narrarle con todo lujo de detalle lo que había hecho durante aquel fin de semana que Quistis había pasado en Trabia.

Cuando el comandante por fin hizo acto de presencia, la niña saltó del regazo de Quistis para correr a recibirlo como había hecho con ella misma en cuanto la vio.

\- Ni te imaginas cuánto te echa de menos cuando sales a alguna misión – le dijo Rinoa, tendiéndole una copa vacía y enseñándole una botella de vino que habían descorchado hacía ya un buen rato.

Quistis sonrió mientras veía a la pequeña saltar a los brazos de su padre, y después sostuvo la copa en el aire para que se la llenara.

\- Te parecerá una tontería, pero yo también la echo de menos – le aseguró.

\- No me parece una tontería, sé que con ella es diferente – dijo Rinoa, llenando la copa – Siempre lo ha sido.

Quistis sonrió levemente, y en cuanto Squall y la niña llegaron a la mesa, la pequeña volvió a ocupar su regazo y esperó con cierta impaciencia a que encendiesen las velas. Movía y balanceaba sus piernecillas, mientras sus inmensos ojos marrón oscuro se paseaban de unos a otros.

Las velas fueron encendidas, y después apagadas por la pequeña, y el grupo estalló en aplausos mientras el resto de la cafetería se giraba hacia ellos y les acompañaban silbando y gritando 'felicidades'. Aura miró a su alrededor, y saludó con ambas manos, y después Zell se apresuró a entregar a Rinoa un cuchillo para que comenzase a cortar y repartir la tarta.

En cierto modo aquella fiesta de cumpleaños era privada, pero habían decidido celebrarla en la cafetería del Jardín y a la hora de la cena, donde podrían disfrutar de un ambiente más animado y cómodo aunque hubiese público a su alrededor.

Squall se levantó de su silla y el ruido que había en la cafetería fue cesando poco a poco, cuando hubo algo más de calma, el comandante se dirigió a los trabajadores de aquella cafetería.

\- Invitad a una ronda a todo el mundo – dijo alzando la voz, y de nuevo todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar - ¡Pero solo a una! - matizó con aire autoritario, girándose hacia el resto del mundo. Un par de mesas más al fondo, vio una cara conocida - ¡Almasy! - gritó, y después hizo un gesto con la mano, como si lo llamase - ¡Acércate, esta mesa tiene barra libre el resto de la noche!

Seifer acababa de terminar con su cena no hacía más de media hora, pero había esperado a que todos terminasen de reunirse para acercarse a felicitar a la hija del comandante antes de retirarse al centro de entrenamiento. Era cierto que aunque su situación dentro de aquel Jardín estuviese totalmente normalizada desde hacía años, no formaba exactamente parte de aquel grupo.

Durante las dos siguientes horas, los habitantes del Jardín habían ido pasando por la cafetería para conseguir sus respectivas cenas, y aquella extraña familia había continuado celebrando el quinto cumpleaños de la pequeña Aura con bastante entusiasmo. Rinoa había pedido que pusieran algo de música aquella noche, Zell llegó a cenar dos veces más después de aquella tarta, que supuestamente iba a ser el postre de la que ya había sido su primera cena, y Selphie no dejó de hablar de su futura boda con el vaquero en toda la noche. Seifer aprovechó la ocasión para beber gratis todo lo que le apeteció, y Aura se dedicó a arrastrar a Quistis a la improvisada pista de baile (que no era más que un pequeño espacio vacío entre la mesa y las cristaleras que daban al exterior) cada vez que sonaba una canción que le gustaba especialmente. Cuando la mujer consiguió sentarse, sin dejar de reír, Seifer la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó ella cuando se dio cuenta, perdiendo la sonrisa casi al instante.

Seifer levantó una ceja, y no dijo nada. Ella simplemente se giró hacia la mesa, intentando recordar cuál había sido su copa, y Seifer le señaló una que estaba totalmente vacía en una esquina.

\- Eres la única que sigue bebiendo vino – le recordó él.

Las otras copas tenían restos de champán, mientras que la suya tenía una pequeña gotita de color morado en el fondo.

\- Tú también bebes vino – señaló ella, mirando hacia la copa de Seifer.

Él asintió sonriendo, y después se levantó de su silla, se acercó a ella, cogiendo una botella casi llena, y se sentó después en otra silla que quedaba vacía junto a la que fue su instructora. Le llenó la copa, y después se llenó la suya. Quistis se tensó un poco cuando él se sentó demasiado cerca, rozando su codo levemente, y volvió a buscar a la pequeña con la mirada. La encontró sentada sobre las rodillas de su madre, hablando animadamente con ella, mientras Selphie le deshacía aquellas trenzas, seguramente probando un nuevo peinado. Rinoa le dijo algo, y madre e hija miraron hacia ella. Quistis les sonrió, y ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír mientras hablaban en voz baja.

\- Se me hace raro verte actuar así – dijo una voz a su lado, y Quistis se giró hacia Seifer.

\- ¿Así cómo? - le preguntó ella.

\- Con esa niña, eres... - buscó las palabras más adecuadas durante unos segundos, y después optó por explicarse -. Eres bastante distante con el resto de seres humanos, pero con ella es diferente. Dejas que te toque, que te bese, la abrazas... Incluso juegas y bailas con ella sin importarte hacer el ridículo.

\- ¿Crees que hago el ridículo por jugar con una niña de cinco años? - le preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No he dicho eso – dijo él. Después le aguantó la mirada durante un instante, y soltó una carcajada seca – Vale sí, lo he dicho.

Quistis volvió a observar en silencio a las dos mujeres que se dedicaban a peinar a aquella niña. Y se terminó la que debía ser su cuarta copa de vino de un par de tragos. No solía beber muy a menudo, y podía sentir sus mejillas algo más calientes de lo normal. Aun así no se sentía demasiado mareada, y decidió tomar una última copa antes de irse a descansar. Estiró el brazo, y dejó la copa frente a Seifer, este la volvió a llenar, y la observó en silencio.

\- ¿Qué tiene ella de diferente? - le preguntó un instante después. Quistis lo miró, y después miró a Aura. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, siempre ha sido así – concluyó -. Esa niña me hace sentir que soy diferente. Que con ella...

Se quedó callada, observando la escena frente a ambos.

\- No, no es que me haga sentir diferente... - dijo, bajando un poco el tono de voz. Casi parecía que hablase consigo misma – Me hace sentir que puedo ser yo misma.

\- Supongo que los niños no nos juzgan como los adultos... - dijo Seifer.

Quistis negó con la cabeza, y después la inclinó hacia un lado, pensativa.

\- No es eso – dijo -. Hay cosas de mí misma que yo misma juzgo. Siempre lo he hecho...

Dio un trago más a su copa. Y Seifer la observó en silencio. Durante todos aquellos años hubiese jurado que los conocía a todos a la perfección. Siempre se había considerado un gran observador. Sin embargo había podido ver en alguna que otra ocasión que Quistis podía llegar a sorprenderlo cuando era totalmente sincera sobre aquellas cosas de las que no solía hablar. Y casi siempre, aquellas ocasiones se habían dado en alguna situación como aquella, con alguna copa en la mano, o en alguna situación demasiado tensa en alguna de las misiones en las que habían coincidido.

\- Lo que esa niña me hace sentir desde el primer día es tan fuerte, que no soy capaz de juzgarme por ello, tan solo puedo... disfrutarlo.

Durante el siguiente minuto ninguno dijo nada, Quistis dio otro largo trago a su copa, y se rozó uno de los párpados, intentando no estropear su maquillaje. Las lentillas comenzaban a molestarle, y sentía la vista algo cansada.

\- Hace un tiempo te hubiese dicho que el papel de mujer maternal no te pegaba nada, pero supongo que sí te pega – dijo Seifer al cabo de un rato. Quistis lo miró entre sorprendida y molesta, y él soltó una sonora carcajada ante aquella expresión - ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para no saber leer entre líneas? - le preguntó.

Quistis se sonrojó un poco más de lo que el vino ya le había provocado, y esta vez fue el turno de Seifer de encogerse de hombros.

\- Cuando éramos niños eras insufrible, siempre diciéndonos qué hacer y qué no. Vigilando que no nos metiésemos en problemas y preocupándote por todos – dijo -. Eras como una hermana mayor pesada y quisquillosa. Supongo que es lo mismo que hacen las madres.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, y de un trago más vació la quinta copa. Seifer se acomodó un poco más en su silla, y de nuevo movió el brazo para llenar la copa que Quistis acababa de vaciar. Ella lo miró algo molesta, no planeaba beber más, pero tampoco opuso demasiada resistencia.

\- Y después, en el Jardín – continuó Seifer -... como instructora...

\- Como instructora entrenaba y formaba soldados, no cuidaba niños – le recordó ella.

\- Al final es lo mismo – dijo él. Ella lo miró con el ceño algo más fruncido, y Seifer rió por lo bajo - ¡Oye, no pasa nada! Al fin y al cabo es para lo que la naturaleza te ha programado, ¿no?

Quistis dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, y volvió su atención hacia otra parte. Al otro lado de las cristaleras pudo ver una pequeña manchita de color marrón oscuro que deambulaba entre las hierba. Sin duda Angelo andaba buscando algo allí fuera.

\- ¿No decías que lo que sientes es tan fuerte que no puedes juzgarte por ello? - le preguntó Seifer.

\- Una cosa es que yo me reconozca a mí misma que me gustan los niños, otra muy diferente es reconocerle a otra persona que quiera tenerlos – matizó ella, y sin darse ni cuenta dio un leve sorbito a la copa que Seifer le había llenado. Justo después de haber dicho aquello se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de reconocer ante Seifer, y miró con cierto rencor hacia la mano que había llevado la copa hasta sus labios. Beber demasiado siempre hacía que hablase de más.

\- Y aquí estás, reconociéndolo... - dijo él, con una sonrisa. Le gustaba aquella Quistis, la que decía cosas sin pensarlas demasiado y después se avergonzaba como una quinceañera.

Quistis se puso en pie, y la sonrisa de Seifer se ensanchó aún más. La sujetó por la muñeca, impidiendo que se fuese, y ella casi perdió el equilibrio en aquel repentino movimiento.

\- Vamos, no seas infantil – le pidió Seifer, y la mirada que Quistis le dedicó le hizo reír en voz baja -. No te vayas – dijo sonriendo - No pinto nada en esta celebración vuestra, pero no puedo hacerle el feo al comandante de irme sin más. Termínate esta copa conmigo y luego cada uno seguirá su camino.

Quistis volvió a mirar hacia la copa que Seifer le señalaba, y vio que al levantarse repentinamente parte de su contenido había terminado sobre sus medias y uno de sus zapatos. Dejó escapar un bufido molesto, y cogió una servilleta de la mesa antes de sentarse otra vez e intentar limpiarse como buenamente pudo.

Seifer la observó en silencio, aún sonriendo. Lo entretenía molestar a aquella mujer, aunque no solía hacerlo tan seguido como cuando era su alumno. Tal vez era por eso que no quería dejar de hacerlo. Tanto si hablaban del instinto maternal de Quistis como de su obsesión por ordenar su ropa por colores, cualquier excusa para presionarla sería buena.

El muchacho alargó una vez más el brazo, y de nuevo terminó de llenarle la copa. Esta vez, Quistis intentó levantarla para evitarlo, pero ya estaba llena.

\- ¡Xian, deja de llenarme la maldita copa! - le exigió – Lo que quiero es acabármela para poder irme de una vez.

\- Cuéntame cómo fue cuando nació – le dijo Seifer de repente. Ella lo miró sin entenderlo, y él señaló hacia la niña - Yo pasé algunos meses en Galbadia, cundo volví al Jardín ya andabais con la bolita de Squall y Rinoa casi gateando por los pasillos.

Quistis miró hacia la niña y dio un nuevo sorbo a la copa.

\- Nació durante la noche, y evidentemente, sólo Squall podía estar presente, así que después de pasar la primera hora esperando frente a la enfermería nos mandaron a todos a nuestras habitaciones... - comenzó a decir Quistis, con media sonrisa, para asombro de Seifer. Esperaba tener que insistir más para conseguir que le contase algo. Quistis debía estar más ebria de lo que parecía -. En cuanto amaneció, nos dijeron que hacía dos horas que había nacido, y fuimos todos a conocerla. Rinoa estaba dormida cuando llegamos, y Aura no paraba de mover los bracitos y las piernas cuando Squall nos la enseñó.

Quistis lo miró, y continuó hablando mientras sonreía, con total normalidad.

\- Selphie extendió las manos como pidiéndole que le dejase sujetarla, y la pequeña fue pasando de mano en mano mientras hablábamos en susurros. Zell fue el único que se negó a cogerla, decía que era muy bruto y que le daba miedo hacerle daño. Yo fui la última en tenerla en brazos.

Sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña, y su mirada se perdió en las rodillas de Seifer, mientras rememoraba aquel momento.

\- Cuando sentí el peso de aquel cuerpo tan pequeño en mis manos me quedé helada – dijo, poniendo ambas manos frente a ella como si sujetase algo imaginario en el aire -. Tenía las palmas de mis manos en sus costados, y las puntas de mis dedos sujetaban su cabeza. Era tan pequeña... Arrugó un poco la cara, y la moví para tumbarla en mis brazos, para que no llorase, y al acercarla a mí pegué mi nariz a la pelusilla negra que había sobre su coronilla y respiré hasta llenar mis pulmones. Su olor era tan... diferente.

Había ido recreando los que fueron sus movimientos lentamente, y después se volvió a quedar quieta, mirando hacia la nada.

\- En pocos días dejó de oler así, y casi siempre olía a leche agria o a pañales sucios – dejó escapar una leve risa y volvió a mirar hacia Seifer – Eso ya no es tan bonito, pero todo lo demás lo compensa, créeme.

\- La primera vez que te vi con ella en brazos también me quedé helado – le reconoció él. Ella lo miró, y Seifer se giró un poco en la silla y apoyó el codo en el respaldo – La llevabas totalmente pegada a ti, con su cabeza por debajo de la tuya, y parecía que ibas hablándole – sin darse cuenta, él también imitó la postura en la que recordaba a Quistis en aquel momento -. Rinoa estaba a tu lado, buscando algo en una bolsa, y tú te balanceabas mientras sonreías y le susurrabas al oído, y recuerdo haber pensado que el mundo se había vuelto del revés.

Quistis volvió a reír por lo bajo, y también se giró un poco hacia él en su silla.

\- Todos me decían que nunca me hubiesen imaginado así, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbraron, supongo... - se encogió de hombros, y bebió un trago mucho más largo de aquella copa, dejándola casi a la mitad.

Al cabo de un minuto, la pequeña pasó corriendo y chillando frente a ellos, mientras Irvine la perseguía riendo. Ambos los observaron en silencio, y después Quistis miró hacia lo que quedaba de su bebida debatiéndose entre terminarla o dejarla simplemente como estaba. Sentía la mirada algo nublada, y los labios adormecidos. Sabía que el siguiente paso era empezar a vocalizar de manera extraña, y no quería llegar a eso.

\- Bueno – dijo Seifer de repente, volviendo a llamar su atención -... 28 años, buena situación laboral y económica, un bonito grupo de gente cercana a ti que sin duda te apoyará en todo cuanto ocurra en tu vida... y ganas. ¿A qué esperas, Instructora?

Era el único que aún continuaba llamándola así, aunque hubiese pasado ya una década desde que perdió su licencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el montón de hierba por la que antes había visto a Angelo.

\- No me lo he planteado realmente... - mintió.

Seifer no le contestó nada, y cuando Quistis volvió a mirarlo lo vio observándola con ambas cejas alzadas y una expresión de total incredulidad en la cara. Quistis no pudo evitar sonreír y rodar los ojos hacia un lado, sabiendo que no podía engañarlo después de todo lo que le había contado ya.

\- Llevo cinco años planteándomelo, pero aún no sé qué opción sería las más correcta... - reconoció.

Seifer sonrió ampliamente, y Quistis adivinó lo que iba a decir mucho antes de que lo hiciese.

\- Esa, es la última opción, Almasy... - le dijo, levantando un dedo entre ambos para enfatizar sus palabras.

\- ¿Entonces tienes algún candidato mejor en mente? - le preguntó.

Esta vez fue el turno de Quistis de alzar ambas cejas y mirar con cara de circunstancias hacia sus manos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

\- Las pocas opciones que han aparecido en este tiempo han sido bastante... decepcionantes – reconoció –. Llegas a un punto en el que dejas de buscar. Prefiero dar por hecho que quien tenga que ser, aparecerá sin más.

\- Bueno, tienes muchas otras opciones que no impliquen la aparición repentina de un príncipe azul – le recordó él.

Quistis arrugó la nariz, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿Buscar algún donante anónimo y comprarme una de esas jeringas con las que se riega el pavo asado? - dijo ella, sonriendo – Por ahora es la opción que más puntos tiene.

Seifer soltó una sonora carcajada, y después ambos se quedaron callados.

\- ¿Sabes que te mataré si le cuentas algo de esto a alguien? - preguntó Quistis, y Seifer asintió enérgicamente al instante.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... - contestó.

De nuevo se quedaron callados. Quistis se mojó los labios con el vino, más por inercia que por otra cosa, ni siquiera llegó a beber, mientras que Seifer se terminó su copa de un trago. Después se giró hacia ella, apoyando una de sus mejillas sobre la palma de su mano, y Quistis lo miró en silencio, esperando a que le dijese lo que fuese que tuviese en mente.

\- Yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarte – dijo, totalmente serio.

Ella apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo con cara de circunstancias.

\- Pensaba que había conseguido que no dijeses esa estúpida frase – le dijo, con cierto rencor.

\- Lo digo en serio... - le aseguró él, y ella se giró, mirando hacia otra parte. Se mojó los labios una segunda vez, y después tragó saliva.

\- No digas tonterías – le contestó finalmente en un susurro.

\- A mí los niños me dan más bien igual, no tengo especial interés en perpetuar mi linaje – le dijo, levantándose de la silla y cogiendo otra botella llena y un abridor de la mesa -. Pero el proceso por el cual se fabrican sí me parece bastante interesante.

Quistis dejó escapar un par de sonoras carcajadas y después lo miró como si estuviese loco.

\- Creo que solo me has hecho reír así dos o tres veces en toda mi vida, pero esta sin duda se lleva la medalla de oro – le dijo, intentando bromear. La ponía nerviosa el tono entre seductor y serio del muchacho.

\- Piénsalo por un momento – le dijo él, volviendo a sentarse a su lado -. Todo queda entre nosotros. Nadie sabrá nunca nada... - descorchó la botella, y lanzó el abridor con el tapón de corcho aún ensartado en la espiral metálica hacia la mesa - Podemos intentarlo, y si todo sale bien, los dos salimos ganando.

Quistis apretó un poco las mandíbulas, y tragó saliva de nuevo. Nunca le había hablado de todo aquello a nadie, y nunca hubiese imaginado que lo haría precisamente con Seifer.

\- ¿Qué ganas tú...? - le preguntó al cabo de un instante.

Seifer sonrió y la miró de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿No es obvio... ? - le preguntó.

Por un momento Quistis sintió que el pulso le temblaba un tanto, y no fue capaz de pensar con cierta claridad hasta que apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes de aquel hombre.

\- Es lo que llevas cinco años deseando, y está justo a tu alcance – le susurró él, inclinándose un poco más hacia ella y estirando su brazo por encima del respaldo de su silla y de la de ella -... ¿Qué necesitas para aceptar, una última copa?

Seifer tenía la botella descorchada y apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas, y Quistis la observó durante un interminable minuto. Después miró hacia lo que quedaba de su sexta copa y cogió aire. Se la llevó a los labios y la vació de un solo trago. Acto seguido, extendió la mano mientras miraba al frente para que Seifer se la llenase de nuevo. Él lo hizo con calma, observando atentamente el hilillo de líquido morado que caía con gracia y formaba pequeños remolinos en el fondo.

Durante los cinco siguientes minutos ninguno dijo nada. Quistis observaba a la pequeña Aura, bailando al otro lado de aquella mesa, mientras recordaba el olor que tenía la primera vez que la cogió en brazos. El pulso le tembló un poco cuando se llevó la copa de nuevo a los labios, y Seifer la observó en silencio mientras se la acababa dando tres largos tragos. Después se puso de pie, y sintió que el mundo a su alrededor no parecía tan estable como acostumbraba a ser. Justo igual que ella misma. Se giró un poco, y miró a Seifer totalmente seria.

\- Te espero en mi habitación – le dijo, y comenzó a alejarse mientras él contenía la respiración.


	2. Pero 'casi', ya es algo

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Supongo que en un par de capítulos el rating cambiará de T a M, avisados estáis! Y de este fic habrá algún que otro dibujito de alguna que otra escenilla, así que no olvidéis pasar por Fans de Thyamant! en facebook.

soyunax: También es mi pareja favorita! Da igual cuánto intente centrarme en otros personajes, al final siempre se me ocurren cosas para Seifer y Quistis. Como puedes ver, el segundo capítulo ha salido medio rápido, así que me da que pasará como con Just Looking for Mommy, y no se alargará durante años y años.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II: PERO 'CASI', YA ES ALGO...**

* * *

Nunca le había costado despertarse cada mañana, fuese la hora que fuese, a no ser que hubiese bebido demasiado. Desde luego, aquello no era algo que pasara muy a menudo, pero de vez en cuando a su consciencia le tocaba luchar con uñas y dientes para resurgir de entre las tinieblas del sueño. Cuando por fin comenzó a recuperarse, comenzó a sentir cosas.

Y lo primero fue un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Quistis apretó los párpados, intentando huir de la luz que comenzaba a intuir a través de ellos. Después se llevó una mano a la frente, y apretó un poco sobre sus sienes. Sentía la sangre que corría por sus venas zumbando en sus oídos, y una extraña presión sobre el pecho que hacía que su respiración fuese pesada y lenta. Cogió aire, llenando los pulmones todo cuanto pudo, y después lo dejó escapar junto a un leve gemido molesto. Al hacerlo, sintió como si la presión sobre su pecho se inclinase levemente hacia un lado. Abrió los ojos ante la extraña sensación de movimiento, y miró hacia abajo.

Seifer había movido la cabeza al oírla gemir, aún completamente dormido, y la visión del muchacho tumbado sobre ella fue lo único que necesitó para despejarse de golpe.

Quistis gritó, y se incorporó de golpe, y Seifer emitió un gruñido ahogado sobre las sábanas de la muchacha cuando su cara acabó pegada contra el colchón.

\- ¡Xian! - gritó ella, empujándolo para salir de debajo de él.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Seifer, al sentir que lo golpeaba en los hombros para que se apartase de ella - ¿¡Qué haces!?

\- ¿¡Qué haces tú!? - le contestó ella, moviendo las piernas, intentando quitárselo de encima.

Lo golpeó en el costado con una de sus rodillas, y Seifer casi se cayó de la cama al encogerse gimiendo por el dolor.

\- ¿¡Qué puñetas haces aquí!? - le gritó Quistis, mirándolo como si fuese una aparición - ¡Xian, tápate!

Seifer se había sentado en el colchón, a los pies de la cama, y estaba totalmente desnudo. Abrió los ojos, miró hacia su entrepierna, y después a ella.

\- ¡Tápate tú! - le contestó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que se mirase a sí misma - ¡Y deja de chillarme! - añadió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y apretando los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, y la voz de aquella mujer se clavaba en sus tímpanos como si fuese un taladro.

Seifer se giró y gateó apoyando las manos directamente en el suelo, bajándose de la cama y mirando por el suelo y a su alrededor, buscando su ropa, mientras Quistis comenzaba a murmurar maldiciones tras él, apretando sus sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo, con la cara cada vez más encendida.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado... ? - susurró mirando a su alrededor. La cama entera estaba hecha un desastre, y había varias prendas de ropa de ambos esparcidas por todas partes.

Intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas cómo había acabado en semejante situación, pero lo único que encontraba era un vacío total. Intentó buscar un poco más atrás, y de repente la imagen de Seifer sosteniendo una botella de vino apareció en su cabeza.

\- ¡Serás...! - murmuró, y se acercó a él justo cuando Seifer se ponía de pie después de coger sus pantalones y una de sus botas. Le dio un empujón en la espalda, y él se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido - ¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí! - le exigió, golpeándolo en el pecho y haciéndolo retroceder hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Deja de pegarme! - le dijo, intentando cubrirse con un brazo.

\- ¡Me has emborrachado! - lo acusó, y Seifer se agachó para coger un calcetín mientras ella continuaba empujándolo - ¡Te has aprovechado de mí!

\- ¡Deja que me vista, maldita loca! - se quejaba él, y de repente se quedó callado, con Quistis aún empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Se giró hacia ella, con una mirada entre enfurecida y decidida, y la sujetó por la muñeca, evitando que volviese a golpearlo.

\- ¡Pero si tú me dijiste que viniera! - protestó, y Quistis lo miró atónita. Después frunció el ceño, y forcejeó con él intentando que la soltase - ¡Me dijiste que me esperabas en tu habitación!

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la memoria de Quistis, y su cara se enrojeció de nuevo cuando, efectivamente, recordó haberlas pronunciado con total claridad.

\- ¡Mentira! - protestó al cabo de un instante, forcejeando de nuevo mientras continuaba empujándolo hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Mentira? - le preguntó él, riéndose a carcajadas - ¡Lo recuerdas tan bien como yo! - Podía ver perfectamente en la expresión de su cara que tenia razón.

\- ¡No recuerdo nada! - le gritó ella, y la espalda de Seifer tocó la puerta de madera.

\- ¿No? - le preguntó él - ¿No recuerdas que hablamos de la hija del comandante? ¿De lo que te hacía sentir?

\- Cállate – le advirtió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

\- De las ganas que tenías de tener una igual – dijo él sonriendo, y Quistis giró el pomo y lo empujó una última vez.

La puerta se cerró de golpe ante su cara, y la sonrisa de Seifer se ensanchó un poco más.

\- ¡Si llego a saber que tienes tan mal despertar no me habría quedado a dormir! - gritó hacia la puerta, y luego se giró.

Tras él, un cadete lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Seifer mantenía la poca ropa que había podido coger tapando su entrepierna, y por unos segundos le aguantó la mirada completamente serio. Después se giró y miró hacia la puerta que Quistis acababa de cerrar ante él.

\- Chaval, ¿sabes de quién es esta habitación? - le preguntó. El chico tragó saliva y asintió un par de veces.

\- De Quistis Trepe... - dijo. Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, y después colocó su pulgar sobre su propio pecho.

\- ¿Y quién soy yo? - le preguntó.

El muchacho guardó silencio un segundo, y Seifer levantó una ceja impaciente.

\- Seifer... Almasy... - contestó el cadete finalmente.

Seifer dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro cansado, estiró los pantalones ante él y se los puso con calma. El muchacho lo observó en silencio mientras se abrochaba la cremallera y el botón, y después Seifer se acercó a él y lo agarró pasando un brazo tras su cuello como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida,

\- ¿Y te llamas? - le preguntó después, empujándolo lentamente y haciendo que comenzase a caminar a su lado.

\- Voren – contestó el chico, tensándose cada vez más.

\- Bien, Voren - dijo Seifer, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo amablemente -, ¿y qué prefieres? ¿Soborno o amenazas?

* * *

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... - murmuraba sin parar.

Quistis continuaba apoyada contra la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja desde hacía varios minutos. Intentaba no recordar lo que había ocurrido, intentaba que se borrase de su mente como si así fuese a conseguir que se borrase de la historia.

 _Pero no se borrará..._ \- pensó - _¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?_

Durante un rato apretó los párpados y aguantó la respiración. Se encontraba mal, todo le daba vueltas y el dolor de cabeza era mucho peor que cuando empezó a despertar.

 _Respira, Quistis..._ \- se dijo a sí misma – _Tal vez no haya pasado nada._

Frunció el ceño y se sintió estúpida por su optimismo.

Intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas lo que ocurrió después de haberle dicho a Seifer que la esperaba en su habitación, pero no conseguía recordar mucho más. Había observado al resto del grupo para comprobar que ninguno le prestaba atención, y había salido de la cafetería. Frunció el ceño una vez más y se llevó una mano a la frente. Le molestaba la luz y el sonido de su propia respiración.

 _¿Y después...?_ \- pensó.

Después caminó por los pasillos hasta allí.

Dejó escapar un leve gritito frustrado y se dejó caer arrastrando la espalda sobre la puerta.

 _Busqué la tarjeta de la habitación en mis bolsillos pero no la tenía_ – se recordó a sí misma – _Me costó dos o tres intentos abrir con la clave de seguridad._

Había bebido tanto que no podía ver bien los números del pequeño panel de botoncitos que había junto a la cerradura electrónica, pero suponía que finalmente debió acertar. O eso o buscó y encontró la tarjeta. Lo único que sabía después de aquello era que esta mañana había despertado allí... con Seifer.

Gimió de nuevo con fastidio y se tapó la cara con la sábana que aún tenía sujeta sobre su torso.

 _Tal vez estábamos tan mal que no pudimos hacer nada_ – pensó -. _Tal vez vino, y lo intentamos... Nos desnudamos y..._

Hizo un gesto lastimero tras la sábana, casi como si fuese a llorar, y cogió aire con fuerza llenando los pulmones. Al hacerlo, el olor de las sábanas le pareció extraño. Era el olor habitual que siempre había en su ropa o en su cama, el que suponía que debía ser simplemente su propio olor, pero también algo distinto. Se apartó las sábanas de la cara y las observó durante un segundo. Después se levantó y las miró más detenidamente. Había algunas pequeñas marcas de algo que debía haber estado mojado, y al pasar el dedo por encima sintió la tela algo acartonada. La dejó caer con asco, y al mirar hacia el suelo reparó en su propio cuerpo desnudo. Podía ver también algunas marcas casi transparentes y secas sobre su piel, por debajo de su ombligo, y en la cara interna de sus muslos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Se apresuró hacia el baño, y al caminar reparó en que las piernas le temblaban un poco.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – comenzó a murmurar de nuevo.

Entró en la ducha, y cogió aire repentinamente en cuanto el agua fría comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos el agua se fue calentando, y Quistis dejó caer una abundante cantidad de gel sobre sus manos. Las frotó entre sí, y fue extendiendo la espuma blanca y espesa por sus brazos y hombros.

El suyo era el cuerpo de un soldado, y como tal estaba entrenado y en forma, sin embargo había músculos en él de los que no solía abusar, y algunos de ellos mostraban claros signos de sobreesfuerzo. La zona delantera de sus caderas y el interior de sus muslos le molestaban, y al apoyar el peso en una u otra pierna, la contraria temblaba levemente. Dejó escapar un suspiro furioso, y continuó enjabonando el resto de su torso.

\- 'Tal vez no haya pasado nada' – dijo poniendo una vocecilla burlona, riéndose de su propia ingenuidad - Como si pudieses ponerle un entrecot delante del hocico a un lobo y esperar que no se lo coma – se dijo, pensando en Seifer.

 _Por supuesto que ha pasado, Quistis, y esta vez te has lucido_ – pensó.

Se pasó los manos sobre el pubis, sintiendo la zona algo dolorida, y la única duda que le parecía lógica era cuántas veces habría pasado. Dejó las manos justo ahí durante unos instantes, y la mirada fija en los baldosines blancos que había frente a ella. Las molestias en su cuerpo y el mareo causados por el alcohol y lo que debían haber sido varias horas de sexo comenzaron a dejar de estar presente, mientras las emociones se iban amontonando y agolpando. Todo lo que aquello significaba y suponía iba tomando forma, y el asco y la furia fueron tornándose en algo más confuso y en cierto modo emocionante.

Lo que había sucedido estaba claro, pero lo que podía suceder de ahí en adelante era algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar.

Se miró las manos, algo temblorosas, y dejó que el agua fuese arrastrando el jabón hacia sus pies. Después cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla limpia. Ni siquiera se paró a secarse el pelo, simplemente salió del baño y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la mirada fija en la moqueta del suelo.

 _¿Y si...?_ \- pensó.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, intentando sacar aquellas posibilidades de su interior, y apretó los puños. Aquellas posibilidades no eran válidas, ambos estaban borrachos, y se trataba de Seifer. Aquella noche había sido un error, y las posibilidades surgidas de los errores debían ser borradas.

 _Hablaré con Kadowaki y ella me proporcionará la única ayuda que necesito_ – se dijo -. _Ni siquiera me pedirá explicaciones. Será fácil y rápido. Una simple píldora y asunto zanjado._

Sus ojos se movieron del suelo hacia su regazo, e intentó dejar la mente en blanco unos segundos. Como si le diese tiempo a su cabeza para que aquella idea se fijase en ella. Sentía que debía tomar precisamente esa decisión, pero una parte de ella sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que fantaseaba con encontrarse precisamente en aquella situación, en aquel mismo instante de duda y posibilidades, que la idea de borrar aquel hormigueo nervioso de su estómago le parecía casi sacrílega.

 _Tal vez podría hablar con Kadowaki y pedirle su opinión antes de decidir nada..._ \- pensó.

Una vez más, negó con la cabeza, esta vez con algo menos de vehemencia.

\- Por el amor de Xian – susurró, apretando los párpados - ¡Es Seifer!

 _Pero a él le da igual._

Abrió los ojos y pensó en las palabras que habían aparecido en su cabeza. A él no le importaba lo que pasase después, tan solo le interesaba meterse en sus pantalones, y eso ya lo había conseguido. Conocía a Seifer lo suficiente como para saber que le daría igual que nadie supiese que fuera suyo.

 _Pero lo sería..._

\- ¡Xian, deja de pensar! - se suplicó a sí misma - ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay? Es casi imposible...

 _Pero 'casi', ya es algo..._

Dejó escapar un gritito frustrado, y se puso en pie de repente. Se mareó y el dolor de cabeza volvió de golpe. La resaca que llevaba encima no era precisamente leve, y miró a su alrededor hasta dar con el despertador que había sobre su mesita de noche. Marcaba las 12:42.

De repente oyó una melodía familiar y miró en la dirección de la cual procedía. En el suelo, bajo la gabardina de Seifer, pudo ver su teléfono móvil sonando. Lo único que veía en la pantalla era el nombre de Selphie, y en cuanto dejó de sonar le dio la vuelta y lo dejó sobre la moqueta, donde lo había encontrado.

Seguramente estarían extrañados por no haberla encontrado desayunando en la cafetería aquella mañana.

Era tarde, y sabía que algo de comida le ayudaría a pasar el malestar que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía apetito, ni ganas de encontrarse con nadie. Mucho menos de correr el riesgo de volver a ver a Seifer en lo que restaba de día... o de vida.

\- Mierda – murmuró por enésima vez aquella mañana, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

* * *

Seifer achinó un poco los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Dio un par de pasos hacia el mostrador, arrastrado por el olor del café recién hecho, y una mano en su pecho lo hizo parar en seco. Dirigió la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella mano, con una expresión que advertía claramente del peligro que conllevaba aquel gesto, y Selphie le devolvió un ceño fruncido y una nariz arrugada bastante parecidas a las que él le mostraba.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas vueltas dimos anoche buscando a Quistis en el patio? - le preguntó, y él la miró como si ni siquiera entendiese en qué idioma le hablaba.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó unos segundos después, y ella se cruzó de brazos.

\- Nos dijiste que había salido al patio a tomar el aire, y no estaba allí – le recordó.

\- Esta mañana me ha costado hasta recordar cómo llegar a aquí – le contesto él.

Selphie dejó escapar un resoplido molesto y después dio una vuelta sobre sí misma intentando encontrar algo entre la multitud.

\- Llevo toda la mañana llamándola y no contesta – dijo Selphie. Parecía realmente preocupada, y en cierto modo a Seifer no le extrañaba. Selphie era la reina de la paranoia. La chica volvió a mirarlo, y esta vez su expresión parecía sorprendida - ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? - le preguntó.

Le giró la cara hacia un lado, y Seifer apartó la mano de Selphie de un manotazo.

\- Nada... - dijo él.

\- Tienes un corte en el labio – le dijo Selphie, y se señaló a si misma justo debajo de la oreja izquierda – y un golpe aquí.

Seifer se llevó dos dedos a los labios, y notó una leve punzada. Después se pasó la lengua por la zona, y la sensación áspera y metálica le confirmó que tenia un pequeño corte en el centro del labio inferior.

\- Cuando salí de aquí me fui a seguir con la fiesta en Balamb – mintió -. ¿Alguna pregunta más, agente?

Selphie entrecerró los ojos todo cuanto pudo, y después le dio un golpe en el pecho.

\- No seas borde – le advirtió - ¿Entonces no has visto a Quistis? - preguntó después.

\- Sí, la he visto – le contestó -, pero tiene una resaca más gorda aún que la mía, así que no creo que aparezca por aquí hasta dentro de un buen rato.

\- ¿Dónde la has visto? - le preguntó ella, y Seifer se encogió de hombros.

\- Hace un rato, en los pasillos – contestó, haciendo un gesto hacia la salida -. Llevaba un café de máquina en la mano y creo que iba hacia la biblioteca.

Le encantaba mentir. Modestia aparte, Seifer sabía que se le daba genial. Podía improvisar cualquier chorrada al instante y conseguir que sonase totalmente creíble.

Selphie miró hacia la salida por encima del hombro de Seifer, y acto seguido salió rumbo a la biblioteca. Después él devolvió su atención hacia el rastro de olor que emanaba del otro lado del mostrador de la cafetería, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Estaba agotado y le dolía la entrepierna casi más que la cabeza. Si hubiese tenido la más mínima posibilidad de quedarse en su habitación el resto del día, él también habría hecho lo mismo que sabía que intentaría hacer Quistis.

* * *

\- ¡Quisty!

La vocecilla resonó al fondo de la habitación, donde sabía que estarían sentados si por un casual los encontraba tan pronto allí. Y Quistis pudo ver a Irvine dar un saltito y levantar la cabeza de la mesa, donde antes la había tenido apoyada. Selphie, junto a él, la buscó con una mirada preocupada. Quistis los saludó con la mano, y se acercó a ellos. Caminaba con aire cansado, y sus pasos parecían inseguros y levemente desgarbados. Una imagen sin duda inusual viniendo de ella.

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Selphie, y Quistis hizo un gesto molesto.

\- Por favor Selph, no grites... - le pidió, apoyando dos dedos en su sien.

\- ¿Tú tampoco estás bien? - le preguntó Aura, acercándose a ella y alzando las manos en el aire para que la cogiera en brazos.

Quistis la levantó con cierto esfuerzo, y la pequeña se aferró a ella con manos y pies, al más puro estilo koala.

\- ¿Quién más tiene resaca? - preguntó Quistis, mirando con media sonrisa hacia la figura de Irvine, aún medio echado sobre la mesa. El vaquero levantó una mano en el aire, y Quistis rió en un susurro.

Por lo que podía ver sobre la mesa acababan de cenar, y Quistis suponía que tanto el comandante como Rinoa estarían liados con asuntos de trabajo. Así que les había tocado a ambos hacer de canguro. Ella por su parte había decidido ir a buscar algo para cenar impulsada por el hambre y la desesperación. Un minuto más pensando en su habitación y se volvería loca.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? - le preguntó Selphie – Desapareciste de repente.

Quistis tragó saliva, y se encogió de hombros simulando tranquilidad.

\- No me encontraba bien y me fui a dormir – dijo simplemente.

\- Estábamos preocupados por ti, te dejaste la tarjeta de tu habitación y las llaves de tu coche – le dijo Selphie, estirando la mano para darle sus cosas.

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, y dejó a Aura en el suelo para cogerlas.

\- Vaya, no me acordaba... - dijo sinceramente.

\- Vimos que Seifer no dejaba de llenarte la copa, y la última vez que te vimos hablando con él estabas fatal – le dijo Selphie –. No parabas de sonreír.

Quistis la miró con cierto rencor, pero no supo qué contestar a aquello.

\- Cuando vimos que no estabas le preguntamos dónde habías ido, y el muy tarugo nos dijo que habías salido al patio – dijo Selphie -. Nos pasamos un buen rato buscándote.

\- Estaba en mi habitación, durmiendo... - dijo ella, esperando que dejase de preguntar.

\- Papá te llamó un montón de veces – Dijo la pequeña, y Quistis miró hacia ella.

\- Pues no recuerdo haber oído el teléfono – dijo simplemente, buscando su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

En toda la tarde lo había oído sonar varias veces, pero no se sentía con ánimos de contestar. Desbloqueó la pantalla para comprobar lo que Aura acababa de decirle, y se encontró con un mensaje que la informaba de que la habían llamado 32 veces, y también una alerta de seguridad en la que podía leerse "Intento de acceso sin clave". Algo en lo que no había reparado la única vez que observó aquella misma pantalla cuando Selphie la llamó al poco rato de haber despertado.

Frunció un poco el ceño, y pulsó sobre aquella frase que nunca antes había visto aparecer en su teléfono. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un programa que informaba si alguien intentaba desbloquear el aparato sin conocer la clave, pero nunca antes se había dado el caso.

De repente, el mensaje mostraba también la hora a la que habían intentado introducir una clave errónea, y una fotografía tomada con la cámara frontal en la que podía verse a quien había intentado manipular su teléfono.

En la pantalla podía ver a Seifer, mirando con cara de pocos amigos hacia la cámara, aunque lo que la dejó sin respiración fue lo que se podía ver junto a él.

Seifer parecía tener una mano extendida hacia la cámara, probablemente agarrando el teléfono, y estaba inclinado sobre Quistis. Ambos estaban tumbados sobre lo que suponía que debía ser su cama, y ella agarraba el cuello de su chaqueta intentando quitársela, mientras mantenía la cara oculta tras el cuello del muchacho. Por lo poco que podía ver estaba casi desnuda, y al parecer bastante entregada al momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Aura, y Quistis volvió a meter el móvil en su bolsillo de repente, con la cara totalmente encendida y una expresión de horror que pocas veces habían visto en ella.

\- ¡Nada! - contestó de inmediato.

Miró a su alrededor, y acto seguido salió casi corriendo hacia los lavabos.

\- Hay gente que no sabe beber... - murmuró Irvine, y después dio un pequeño sorbito a una taza de café que había pedido después de la cena y se masajeó las sienes.

* * *

Como ya he dicho al principio, habrá dibujitos de este fic, y el primer candidato es la foto que se acaba de describir en el móvil de Quistis, así que si queréis verla, ir a cotillear en el grupillo de facebook ;)

PS: Igual no estará dibujado hasta dentro de un par de días, que tengo que encontrar la tableta v.v


	3. Nada

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Boceto de la fotografía en cuestión en FaceBook! Buscad Fans de Thyamant y podréis disfrutar de él, y de algunas otras chorradillas.

Dulce Locurilla: La cosa es que tu nick me suena muchísimo, puede que sí hayas dejado algún review alguna vez. Encontrar amantes de los Seiftis siempre es un placer! Espero estar a la altura!

2LS9X: Aham...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III: NADA...**

* * *

El pulso le temblaba levemente mientras sostenía aquella imagen frente a sus ojos con una mano, y la otra permanecía sobre su boca. Una cosa era saber lo que había ocurrido con Seifer, pero el hecho de no recordarlo le proporcionaba cierta calma. Poder ver con sus propios ojos aquella imagen le había confirmado hasta qué punto ella había estado más que dispuesta a que aquello pasase.

Durante las más de siete horas que había pasado encerrada en su habitación había intentado tomar una decisión sobre lo que haría al respecto de aquella noche. Había intentado calmarse, descansar y recuperarse de la deshidratación y molestias causadas por el alcohol, y aunque aquello había mejorado algo (aún le dolía la cabeza, pero al menos el mareo y las nauseas habían cesado), la primera cuestión no había terminado de resolverse tal y como le hubiese gustado... o sí.

Aquello resumía bastante bien el resultado final de aquella búsqueda de decisiones.

Apagó la pantalla de su teléfono y volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo. Sabía que mirar aquella imagen no la ayudaría a conseguir nada. Cogió aire, y se sentó sobre el retrete que tenía tras ella. En la puerta de aquel lavabo había un arañazo, y Quistis lo observó en silencio durante un buen rato, mientras su pulso se iba calmando.

Al cabo de un par de minutos volvió a salir al salón de la cafetería. Se acercó a la mesa en la que también había aparecido Rinoa, y se sentó dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

\- Y por esto, cariño, no hay que beber alcohol nunca – dijo Rinoa mirando hacia Aura y señalando hacia Quistis.

\- Tomo nota – contestó Quistis, como si hablase con ella.

\- El tío Irvy dice que el café ayuda – dijo la niña, y Quistis negó con la cabeza.

\- Al beber hacemos más pis de lo normal – le explicó Quistis -. La sangre es un poco más espesa y perdemos potasio, por eso nos sentimos tan mal. El café también hace que hagamos más pis de lo normal, así que no es bueno.

Irvine frunció el ceño y miró hacia la taza vacía que tenía en frente. La quinta de aquel largo día.

\- Me lo podrías haber avisado antes – dijo con cierto rencor.

\- Lo mejor es beber agua, o zumo de naranja – dijo Quistis –. Sobre todo mucha agua, darse un baño bien largo, comer bien y descansar.

\- ¿Y aguantar charlas de profesorcilla también ayuda? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Quistis se sobresaltó, y se giró hacia Seifer con el ceño fruncido. Comenzó a sentir algo de calor en las mejillas, y él le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Buenas noches, Instructora Trepe – la saludó.

\- Nunca te había visto con el uniforme – comentó Rinoa, y Seifer levantó una ceja y se miró la ropa con aire crítico.

\- Anoche perdí la gabardina en un bar de Balamb – contestó sin más, y Quistis se giró de nuevo hacia Aura y Rinoa.

\- ¿Vais a cenar ya o esperáis a Squall? - les preguntó.

\- ¿En el mismo en el que te pegaste? - le preguntó Selphie a Seifer. Él rio a carcajadas y negó con la cabeza.

\- Squall vendrá más tarde – dijo Rinoa, atendiendo a medias a la pregunta de Quistis y a la conversación entre Seifer y Selphie.

\- No me peleé con nadie – le dijo Seifer. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Quistis, con la misma naturalidad con que se hubiese apoyado en el respaldo de una silla vacía, y ella se tensó de inmediato –. Salí de caza, ésto son mordiscos – añadió, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y mostrando un par de leves marcas oscuras sobre su cuello.

Irvine volvió a reír a carcajadas, mientras Rinoa miraba hacia Seifer con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vale, información más que suficiente habiendo menores presentes, gracias – le dijo, cogiendo a Aura de la mano y levantándose de la mesa - ¿Vamos a por la cena? - preguntó después mirando hacia Quistis.

\- ¡Por favor! - suplicó ella, y se levantó de la mesa apartando las manos de Seifer de sus hombros de un manotazo.

Selphie le dio un golpe en la nuca a Irvine, tirándole el sombrero al suelo, y después intentó lanzarle un vaso de plástico vacío a Seifer.

\- Y aún sin menores, el comentario resulta sexista y desagradable – le increpó -. ¿Qué es eso de salir de caza?

La imagen de la fotografía de su teléfono móvil volvió a la mente de Quistis mientras seguía a Rinoa y Aura, aún oyendo a Selphie y Seifer discutiendo tras ella.

\- No cambiará nunca – dijo Rinoa cuando llegaron al mostrador -. Aunque supongo que es parte de su encanto...

Quistis no contestó nada, y se obligó a concentrar su atención en el menú que había aquella noche. Finalmente se decantó por pedir lo primero que había en la lista, sin terminar de ser consciente de lo que era, mientras Rinoa hablaba con la camarera. Se giró fingiendo desinterés, y miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde había dejado al resto del grupo. Seifer ya no estaba allí. Oyó su risa un poco más a la derecha, y después lo vio sentado en otra mesa, con Viento y Trueno. Estaba dándole la espalda, por lo que pudo observarlo con cierta tranquilidad mientras lo maldecía mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía presentarse y bromear sobre lo que había pasado como si tal cosa?

 _¿Recordará algo de lo que pasó anoche?_ \- se preguntó.

Una vez más, aquella estúpida foto volvió a su memoria. Quistis se sonrojó un poco y después negó suavemente con la cabeza, como intentando sacar aquella imagen de allí.

\- ¿Algo más? - preguntaron tras ella. Al girarse, tenía una bandeja con una generosa porción de pollo asado con patatas. O como Zell solía llamarlo, pollo pasado con pasatatas. Como bien sabía todo el mundo en aquel Jardín, aquel no era el plato más jugoso que ofrecían.

\- Sí, ehm... ¿Tenéis algún tipo de salsa? - contestó ella, mirando el plato – La que sea...

* * *

\- ¿Alguna vez habéis pensado en tener hijos? - preguntó de repente.

Viento escupió parte de lo que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa, y comenzó a toser, y Trueno gimoteó al morderse la lengua mientras masticaba un trozo de sándwich. Seifer había terminado de cenar no hacía mucho, y simplemente observaba en silencio a Quistis mientras ella se sentaba en su mesa y comenzaba a comer.

\- ¡Xian, Seifer! - exclamó Trueno - ¡Sabe' que nosotro' no ehtamo' juntos! ¡Somo' como hermano', tío!

Viento asintió con la cabeza mientras aún tosía, dándole la razón a su amigo.

\- No digo juntos, idiotas – contestó Seifer -. Digo tener hijos en un futuro, así en general... Como plan a largo plazo.

Trueno y Viento se miraron, y después miraron a Seifer como si estuviese loco. Siguieron la dirección de sus ojos, y vieron la mesa en la que comían Rinoa y Aura, sin prestar realmente atención al resto de personas que había alrededor de ellas.

\- ¿Lo dice' por Squall? - le preguntó Trueno.

Seifer lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si no lo entendiese, y después se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, claro... ¿Por quién si no? - dijo él.

Quistis permanecía más bien callada en su sitio mientras cenaba, observando a Aura. Cada vez que la niña se dirigía a ella, sonreía con un aire extraño y le contestaba, y después parecía sumirse de nuevo en sus propios pensamientos. A Seifer no se le escapaba el detalle de que a veces sus ojos vagaban durante unos segundos en cualquier cosa que hubiese a su alrededor, pero evitaban totalmente la dirección en la que se encontraba él.

\- No sé, la ve'dá... Nunca me lo he planteao – dijo Trueno, y Viento se encogió de hombros junto a él.

\- SEEDS – dijo ella simplemente -, INSEGURO.

Seifer alzó ambas cejas y pensó en lo que Viento acababa de decir. Era curioso como con el tiempo dos palabras bastaban para que entendiese todo lo que aquella chica quería decir.

Evidentemente, la vida de un mercenario como ellos, no era la más estable y segura. Plantearse un futuro con hijos no solía ser algo muy presente en los planes de gente como ellos.

\- Bueno, Squall es el comandante, no está tan expuesto como nosotros – dijo Seifer.

\- Con él y Rinoa eh diferente – concluyó Trueno.

Pero Quistis era una SeeD ahora, igual que él.

\- ¿Y si no fuerais SeeDs? - les preguntó al cabo de unos minutos - ¿Os lo plantearíais?

Ambos se miraron una vez más entre sí, y después lo miraron a él aún más extrañados. Seifer continuaba teniendo la mirada fija en aquella mesa, y parecía más atrapado en sus pensamientos aún que antes.

\- ¿E'tás bien? - le preguntó Trueno.

\- Nunca había pensado en estas cosas – dijo Seifer como si no lo hubiese oído -. Los niños no me han gustado ni siquiera cuando yo también era un niño, y ahora que soy un adulto, apenas hay niños a mi alrededor con los que interactuar, son como seres de otra especie para mí. Una especie que no me interesa nada.

Y era cierto que ni siquiera había pensado en nada de eso en toda su vida, hasta aquella misma mañana.

\- Hacen ruido, huelen mal y nunca sabes qué van a decir ni qué tienes que contestarles – dijo, pensando en el poco contacto que había tenido con la hija de Squall y Rinoa desde que la vio por primera vez cuando rondaba los siete meses -. Por no hablar de que cogen todo tipo de bichos y enfermedades.

\- ¿ENFERMEDADES? - preguntó Viento.

Trueno la miró y se encogió de hombros. La visión de Seifer de los niños parecía un tanto exagerada, pero tan solo era por la falta de referencias.

\- Y dependen de ti totalmente durante años – añadió al cabo de un instante -. Solo de pensarlo me da pereza.

\- Entonce'... ¿Tú nunca tendrá' hijo'? - le preguntó Trueno.

Seifer alzó ambas cejas, y después observó a Quistis levantándose de su silla y besando la frente de Aura antes de hablar con los demás, como despidiéndose.

\- Xian, ni loco... - murmuró, y se levantó de la mesa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida justo cuando Quistis ya se había marchado, y Viento y Trueno lo miraron como si fuese un molbol bailando reggaeton conforme se alejaba.

\- ¿CENA? - preguntó Viento, estudiando los restos que habían quedado en el plato de Seifer.

\- No me he fijáo en lo que era – contestó Trueno observando también el jugo algo rojizo que había quedado.

\- ¿CARNE? - preguntó ella.

– Supongo, como siempre... - contestó él.

\- INTOXICACIÓN – sentenció la muchacha, y Trueno asintió sin duda.

\- Mejó no pedir na de ca'ne en lo que queda de mes – dijo él con decisión.

* * *

Caminaba diferente, con la mirada fija un poco por debajo del horizonte, y los hombros un poco caídos. Más despacio de lo habitual, y sus zapatos no sonaban con la misma fuerza de siempre. Pero aun así, la figura de Quistis se movía por los pasillos casi desiertos del Jardín haciendo que cualquiera se girase al verla pasar. Había algo hipnótico en el ritmo de sus pasos y el suave balanceo de su figura. Quistis siempre había tenido algo que hacía que la atención de Seifer se centrase en ella más que en muchos otros habitantes de aquel lugar.

Ya como instructora no podía evitar hacerle la vida imposible, mucho más de lo que se la hacía al resto del personal docente del Jardín. De hecho, nadie más había llegado a perder la licencia por él.

Seifer dejó escapar el aire por la nariz lentamente, y continuó siguiéndola sin hacer ruido. Diez años atrás no era más que un niño enfurecido y decidido a hacerse ver y oír por encima de todos los demás. Era el recuerdo del niño que siempre fue, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Él había cambiado.

No tanto como para dejar de ser Seifer Almasy, seguía siendo capaz de acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera en cuestión de segundos, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo constantemente.

Y ella... ella también había cambiado.

Fue capaz de verlo en cuanto volvió al Jardín, tres años después de haberse ido para seguir a Artemisa. Quistis era entonces una SeeD de rango A, una de las mejores del Jardín, y había una seguridad en ella que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Siempre había sido mucho más madura que todos ellos, pero había una cierta inseguridad en ella que lo desconcertaba. Estaba muy por encima de las expectativas que todos ponían en ella, y aun así se esforzaba de manera obsesiva para sobrepasarlas. Como si sus propias expectativas fuesen mucho más altas aún. Como si no fuese consciente de que ya las superaba con creces. Con el tiempo, era como si hubiese entendido que no necesitaba llegar a ningún estúpido estándar de perfección, y simplemente actuaba con una serenidad natural.

Y si la Quistis de antes ya era un imán para la atención de Seifer, la de ahora era como la gravedad que mantenía sus pies constantemente pegados al suelo.

Pero él ya no era el chiquillo de antaño, ya no pensaba en cuentos de caballeros y brujas, ni en historias de héroes que cambiaban y revolucionaban el mundo a su alrededor. Había guardado aquellos sueños de grandeza y poesía en un cajón. Sabía perfectamente que no quería un futuro junto a aquella mujer, le bastaría con una noche más entre sus piernas. Una o las que hicieran falta.

Quistis giró hacia la izquierda, y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo de los dormitorios, dándole vueltas a la tarjeta de su habitación dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

Podía sentir la cena parada en su estómago, como si fuese una bola de hormigón, y sabía que aquello no la ayudaría a dormir. Abrió la puerta, y miró hacia su habitación sintiéndose agotada. Todo estaba tal y como lo había encontrado aquella mañana, y se obligó a entrar dispuesta a recoger aquel desastre antes de acostarse. Con un poco de suerte aquello mantendría su cabeza un poco ocupada.

 _Debería haberlo hecho esta mañana_ – pensó.

Comenzó a recoger todo lo que había por el suelo, sin querer fijarse en si eran sábanas, su ropa o la de Seifer. Su intención era meterlo todo en una bolsa para la lavandería, y preocuparse más tarde de si debía devolverle algo a Seifer o simplemente dejarlo en la cesta de prendas extraviadas. Arrancó las sábanas que aún había sujetas a su colchón, y se giró hacia su armario dispuesta a poner unas limpias.

Sin embargo, parecía que aquella no era tarea suficiente para que dejase de pensar.

Había bajado la guardia con Seifer, aquel había sido su mayor error. Se había relajado a su alrededor, había bebido un poco más de lo necesario, y había hablado mucho más de lo conveniente. Le había dado la excusa perfecta para confundirla y manipularla, y al final había conseguido convencerla para tener lo único que le interesaba de ella.

 _Te dio la opción de conseguir lo que **tú** querías – _oyó en su interior.

\- Yo no quería acostarme con él – murmuró.

Al final sentía que aquello era lo único que importaba, no el objetivo ni las intenciones que la hubiesen llevado a decidir semejante locura. En cualquier caso, el día se le había ido escapando hora tras hora, y aunque sabía que aún podía poner remedio a todas aquellas dudas, sentía que no tendría valor para hacerlo.

 _A veces las cosas ocurren por alguna razón..._

Oyó un par de golpecitos en la puerta, y aguantó la respiración unos segundos antes de soltar las sábanas e ir a abrir.

 _Lo que me faltaba, creer en el destino a estas alturas..._

Abrió la puerta, y Seifer fue lo suficientemente listo como para colar la punta de su bota justo antes de que volviese a cerrarla en sus narices.

\- Venga, mujer, no seas arisca – le pidió entre risas.

Quistis estiraba del pomo de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, intentando cerrar, mientras sentía que el pulso comenzaba a acelerársele por momentos.

\- ¡Vete ahora mismo! - le exigió, y comenzó a darle patadas en la punta de la bota, intentando que la sacase de allí.

\- Solo quiero hablar – le aseguró.

\- ¡No tenemos nada de lo que hablar! - le contestó ella, y Seifer volvió a reír.

\- Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú – le recordó -. Si no he abierto aún la puerta es porque vengo en son de paz.

Quistis dejó escapar un gemido frustrado, y soltó la puerta. Seifer la abrió poco a poco, y la encontró en frente con los brazos cruzados.

\- No te equivoques Seifer, no vienes a hablar, vienes a escuchar – le dijo. Intentaba mantener la calma y el control de la situación, pero su expresión la delataba.

\- Ah, ¿sí? - preguntó él, imitando su misma postura y cruzándose de brazos - ¿Y tengo que escuchar aquí fuera o puedo pasar?

\- Nunca, jamás, en tu vida – dijo ella, marcando cada palabra para dejarlas bien claras -, volverás a entrar en esta habitación.

Él levantó ambas cejas, y sonrió con incredulidad.

\- Bueno, podemos ir a "hablar" a la mía – le contestó, haciendo un claro gesto con los dedos al pronunciar la palabra 'hablar'.

\- Anoche cometí el error más grande de mi vida, y no volverá a repetirse – sentenció ella -. Es la primera y la última vez que me despierto con alguien sin ser capaz siquiera de recordar qué hemos hecho.

\- ¿Tú tampoco te acuerdas? - le preguntó él. Quistis frunció el ceño un poco más, y cogió aire como si intentase mantener la calma con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Acaso importa? - le contestó.

\- Bueno, resulta un poco decepcionante – dijo él -. Por cómo me duelen las pelotas, estoy seguro de que he echado el que probablemente ha sido el polvo más impresionante de mi vida con una de las mujeres más increíbles que conozco, y no puedo recordar nada.

\- ¡Seifer! - exclamó Quistis, e intentó empujarlo para poder cerrar de nuevo la puerta, pero el muchacho no se movió ni un milímetro – ¡Si has venido a reírte de mí-!

\- ¡Vale, vale! – Dijo él riendo –, no vengo a reírme de nadie – le aseguró, y su expresión cambió rápidamente a una más calmada.- ¿Estás bien?

Por un instante la seriedad de sus palabras la dejó un poco descolocada. El Seifer que se comunicaba a base de ironías y bromas de mal gusto era el que mejor conocía, y el que mejor sabía manejar. Pero el que hablaba frunciendo un poco el ceño y con total seriedad la ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿Que si estoy...? - preguntó, sin entenderlo - ¿Venías a preguntarme qué tal estoy?

Él asintió, y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, dispuesto a que aquella conversación quedase en el interior de la habitación, y no en mitad de un pasillo donde cualquiera pudiese oírla.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - le increpó Quistis.

\- La única que importa – dijo él - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Quistis alzó ambas cejas y abrió la boca, pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle.

\- ¿Que qué voy a...? - preguntó – Nada...

Tragó saliva, y se sonrojó un poco más. Aquella era exactamente la palabra que había tenido durante todo el día en la cabeza, porque al final sabía que sería lo que haría. Absolutamente nada. Esperar, y cruzar los dedos.

\- Mi propuesta sigue en pie – le dijo él después de asentir un par de veces y guardar silencio durante unos segundos.

Quistis se sonrojó un poco más, y después frunció el ceño.

\- Te he dicho que no volverá a repetirse – le recordó.

\- También me has dicho que nunca jamás volvería a entrar en tu habitación – dijo él sonriendo.

Mientras hablaba había dado un paso más, obligándola a ella a retroceder, y Quistis lo miró con una expresión enfurecida. Estaba justo un paso más allá de la puerta, y no le costó nada parar el puño que Quistis dirigió a su estómago encerrándolo en su mano derecha.

\- Salgo esta misma noche a una misión – le dijo de repente -. Podremos hablar más tranquilos cuando vuelva.

\- ¿Una misión? - preguntó ella, casi por reflejo. Realmente lo único que quería era que se fuese, le daba igual hacia dónde y cuánto tardase en volver.

\- Sé que no eres el tipo de mujer que decide las cosas de un día para otro – dijo él -. Y sé que tampoco es una decisión que se deba tomar a la ligera.

Quistis notó una leve sensación de déjà vu, y lo miró en silencio.

\- Aun así quiero que quede claro lo que te estoy ofreciendo – le dijo.

Ella continuó en silencio, mientras algo en su interior le gritaba por permitirle continuar hablando y no echarlo como a un perro.

\- Puedes irte a buscar a cualquier donante anónimo en cualquier lugar donde se dediquen a esas cosas – le dijo él -. Pero a mí me conoces. Sabes que físicamente soy de las mejores opciones que encontrarás, y también sabes que no vas a encontrar a nadie más desinteresado que yo. No me importa lo más mínimo lo que ocurra después en tu vida, eso es decisión y responsabilidad tuya, no mía.

Quistis apretó las mandíbulas, y lo miró con cierto rencor.

\- Al fin y al cabo tú solo buscas el polvo más impresionante de tu vida con una de las mujeres más increíbles que conoces – repitió ella -. No estoy tan segura de que seas mi mejor opción, Seifer.

Él le aguantó la mirada unos instantes, y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No es solo eso... - dijo después.

Quistis tragó saliva, y esperó en silencio durante lo que fueron los diez segundos más largos de su vida.

\- Cuando vuelva, hablaremos – dijo Seifer finalmente. Y después se marchó hacia su propia habitación.


	4. ¿Qué pesa más?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Espero que dentro de no mucho os pueda dejar algún dibujito nuevo, algo más currado y menos básico que el anterior. He de decir que los Seiftis no abundan todo lo que debieran. Para echarles un ojo, Fans de Thyamant en FaceBook!

soyunax: Seifer es un incomprendido. Solo tiene dificultades para expresar lo que lleva dentro, y una manera de demostrarlo un tanto... rara XD. Yo solo he querido suavizar eso y añadirle algo más de sentido del humor. Que tampoco sería tan raro, diez años te cambian, ¿eh?

Galkimasera: Muchísimas gracias! Intento ser quisquillosa con mi manera de escribir y expresarme, aunque sé que cometo errores como todo el mundo y que abuso mucho de ciertas expresiones y maneras de decir las cosas. Aun así, siempre intento explicar todo de la manera más correcta y amena posible. Me alegra mucho ver que la gente lo nota y aprecia! Y sí, al principio la idea me pareció descabellada, pero situando a los personajes 10 años más tarde y viendo cómo son ambos realmente, no lo vi tan imposible de justificar, así que me lancé, y no se me está haciendo especialmente incómodo ponerlos en esa situación. Espero seguir a la altura!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV: ¿QUÉ PESA MÁS?**

* * *

Dio un largo trago al té frío de cada mañana, y los cubitos de hielo resonaron al chocar entre sí cuando movió el vaso. Después se pegó la superficie de cristal cubierta de diminutas gotitas de agua sobre la mejilla y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansado.

Llevaba días durmiendo poquísimo, y sabía que cada célula de su cuerpo dejaba constancia de su agotamiento.

Quistis abrió su ordenador portátil y comenzó con su rutina matutina.

Cada mañana llegaba a la cafetería media hora antes que los demás, se pedía un té, y se lo tomaba disfrutando de aquel momento de tranquilidad mientras comprobaba su correo y organizaba su agenda para aquel día. Y desde hacía seis días, también pensaba.

Pensaba en las estúpidas palabras de Seifer. En la emoción e ilusión que sentía a ratos, y en el arrepentimiento y frustración que solía venir después. En los claros síntomas que mostraba su cuerpo y que confirmaban que nada había cambiado tras aquella estúpida noche en que se acostaron. En la decepción que sabía que aparecería en uno o dos días como mucho, y en la tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que vendría después.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire hasta que no pudo más, y después lo dejó escapar intentando no hacer ruido.

Era como dar vueltas sin parar en la misma rueda, yendo de un pensamiento y una emoción a la siguiente.

\- Maldito sea... - murmuró.

¿Y qué demonios pretendía Seifer? Soltándole idioteces que seguramente se había sacado de la manga tan solo para tenerla con la duda durante todos aquellos días.

Si había algún otro motivo para que quisiera ayudarla, ¿por qué no se lo dijo sin más?

 _Sus motivos me importan un pimiento –_ pensó _-. Cualquier opción es mejor que Seifer._

Se quedó mirando la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico sin verla realmente, y después abrió el buscador. Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese prestando atención a aquella pantalla. Se acercó el ordenador un poco más, y lo cerró un poco, para hacer más difícil aún ver lo que hacía. Después tecleó las palabras 'reproducción asistida', y comenzó a leer las diversas opciones que fueron apareciendo.

A los veinte minutos, después de haber leído sobre las diferentes técnicas disponibles, los pros y contras de cada una, y de terminar en un foro de testimonios en el que encontró una cantidad alarmante de casos absurdos en los que las cosas no habían acabado saliendo como esperaban (casos que iban desde problemas e inconvenientes durante el embarazo, hasta todo tipo de problemas legales con donantes anónimos que surgían repentinamente del anonimato resultando ser personajes de todo tipo), apareció Aura.

Quistis la oyó llamarla nada más entrar en la cafetería, y ella cerró su ordenador casi aliviada. La pequeña se acercó corriendo todo cuanto podía, y nada más llegar hizo una mueca para enseñarle los dientes. Se empujó un poco los incisivos de abajo con la lengua, y Quistis pudo ver que uno de aquellos pequeños dientecillos se movía casi inadvertiblemente.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó, y la pequeña dio dos saltitos y después se agarró a su cuello con ambos brazos.

\- ¡Papá dice que vendrá el mogurí mágico de los dientes! - exclamó, y Quistis rió levemente, alzando la mirada hacia Squall.

\- Buenos días – le dijo él con aire taciturno. Squall no era la persona que mejor afrontaba las mañanas.

\- ¿El mogurí mágico de los dientes? - le preguntó ella, y Squall asintió de manera solemne.

\- Ser McMog de los Brillantes Dientes de Leche – matizó él -. Pero Auri no se acuerda nunca del nombre.

La niña le sacó la lengua, y después se sentó sobre las rodillas de Quistis.

\- Es un mogurito mágico que colecciona dientes de leche – le explicó -. Y si le dejas los tuyos debajo de la almohada, él te deja giles.

\- Vaya, eso es genial – le dijo ella - ¿Y Rinoa? - le preguntó después a Squall.

\- En su despacho, tenía que hablar con Calway – contestó - ¿Quieres algo?

Señaló hacia el mostrador, y Quistis miró el vaso de té que había ido vaciando mientras leía tonterías. Lo cogió y se lo tendió para que se lo llevase.

\- Café – dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Y nada más? - preguntó, y ella arrugó un poco la nariz.

\- No tengo hambre, comeré algo más tarde – le dijo. Él asintió, y se fue hacia las trabajadoras que había tras la barra.

Aura se movió sobre su regazo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Hay que desayunar bien cada día! - le regañó, y Quistis rió por lo bajo.

Cuando ponía aquella carilla enfurruñada era una mezcla perfecta entre Squall y Rinoa. Era como ver una imitación adorable del Squall más gruñón, pero los ojos y el pelo de la pequeña eran casi idénticos a los de su madre.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – Le dijo ella, alborotando un poco su flequillo con una mano -. Solo esperaré un poco a desayunar, no me lo voy a saltar.

\- Hoy me quedo contigo – le recordó ella, y Quistis sonrió.

\- Qué bien, ¿no? - le dijo, y la niña sonrió y asintió enérgicamente - ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a la ciudad?

La niña asintió de nuevo, y después comenzó a contarle lo que había hecho la última vez que había ido a Balamb. Cuando Squall llegó con el desayuno, Rinoa y Zell acababan de aparecer por la puerta. Se acercaron a la mesa, y Aura se apresuró a tirarse a los brazos de Zell.

\- ¡Tío Zell, mira! - le dijo, y le enseñó aquel diminuto dientecillo móvil. Rinoa hizo una mueca extraña junto a él y apartó la mirada.

\- Xian, no puedo verlo – dijo, sentándose en frente de Quistis -. He podido con pañales sucios, vómito, todo tipo de manchas en ropa, paredes y en mí misma... Pero los dientes que se caen me superan.

\- A mamá le dan grima los dientes a los que le pasan cosas raras – le explicó la pequeña, sentándose en una silla junto a Quistis -. Pero no significa que yo le de grima, solo este diente – matizó, moviéndolo un poco al tocarlo con su dedo índice.

\- Deja de moverlo o el nuevo te saldrá raro – le advirtió Squall, y le dejó un bol lleno de cereales sobre la mesa.

Rinoa hizo una mueca al oír a Squall decir aquello, y estiró todos los dedos para apretarlos después en dos puños.

Zell miró a su alrededor, y después hacia el mostrador y las trabajadoras, dejando a Auri en el suelo.

\- ¿Irvine y Selph no vienen? - preguntó al cabo de un segundo, mirando hacia Quistis. Siempre le había hecho gracia que por norma general mirasen hacia ella cuando preguntaban cualquier cosa.

\- Están en una misión – le recordó ella. Zell asintió un par de veces y después la miró unos segundos más con curiosidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó.

Quistis terminó de dar el primer sorbo a su taza de café, y después le devolvió la mirada con cierto fastidio. Si hasta Zell había reparado en su mal aspecto, debía estar mucho peor de lo que creía.

\- Si no quieres vértelas con mi humor premenstrual, no preguntes – le advirtió, sabiendo que cualquier palabra relacionada con el oscuro mundo de lo femenino bastaría para desviar la atención de Zell.

El chico levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición, y después se acercó hacia la barra para buscar su propio desayuno.

\- ¿No duermes bien? - le preguntó Squall, y ella dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

\- No todo lo que me gustaría – dijo simplemente.

Dio otro sorbito a su taza, y miró hacia el exterior, evitando claramente aquel hilo de conversación.

Squall miró hacia Rinoa, que seguía observando a Aura mientras se comía sus cereales, poniendo una cara extraña cada vez que la pequeña se llevaba la cuchara a la boca, como si temiese que algo horrible pudiese ocurrir en cuanto comenzase a masticar.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre? - le pregunto él, haciendo que su atención se fijase en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el diente en movimiento de su hija.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, y Quistis miró de uno a otro por encima de sus gafas, con la taza apoyada sobre sus labios - ¡Ah, sí! - exclamó de repente – Me ha dicho que no tiene ni idea sobre nadie en Balamb, pero que podemos mandar a Auri con él.

Después de eso ambos dejaron escapar una risilla, como si solo ellos entendiesen la broma, y Rinoa se giró hacia Quistis.

\- ¡Quisty, tú has sido instructora! - le dijo - ¿Qué te parecen los colegios de Balamb?

Quistis levantó una ceja, y dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

\- He sido instructora en este Jardín, no tengo ni idea de colegios no militares – le dijo -. Además, ahora tú eres la instructora. Mueve tus hilos.

\- ¿Qué hilos? - preguntó ella.

\- No sé, pregunta al resto de tus colegas – le aconsejó - ¿Qué es lo que estáis buscando?

\- El Jardín no acepta cadetes menores de 12 años – dijo Squall – Así que estamos decidiendo donde matricular a Auri.

\- Mi padre no deja de decirme que los mejores colegios están en Deling – dijo Rinoa -. Pero si cree que la vamos a mandar a allí, puede esperar sentado.

\- ¡Deling no me gusta! - dijo la pequeña de repente – Siempre es de noche...

Los tres, Quistis incluidas, rieron ante aquel comentario.

\- Cielo, no es de noche siempre... - le dijo Squall – Anochece muy pronto, y la gente se va a dormir muy tarde, eso es todo.

\- ¿Y por qué no os encargáis vosotros? - les preguntó Quistis.

Rinoa y Squall se miraron, y después la miraron a ella.

\- ¿Cómo, nosotros? - le preguntó Rinoa.

\- Podéis buscar el plan de estudios de cada curso, los libros y temarios oficiales, y darle clases vosotros mismos – les explicó, mientras Zell se sentaba a su lado con la bandeja llena de comida suficiente para tres – Si seguís el temario, no tiene por qué haber ningún problema, aprenderá todo lo que necesite igual que el resto de niños de su edad. Siempre estáis a tiempo de matricularla en Balamb más adelante. Si queréis os puedo ayudar, podemos darle clases entre todos.

Squall y Rinoa se miraron de nuevo, y el comandante le hizo un gesto de casi aprobación a su mujer.

\- Podríamos intentarlo... - dijo Rinoa, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- También me vendrá bien – dijo Quistis como restándole importancia -. Me estoy planteando recuperar mi licencia y volver a dar clases.

Zell la miró atónito.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó – Como SeeD te diviertes más, trabajas menos y el salario es mucho mejor.

\- Y también corres más riesgos – le dijo Quistis -. Además, no necesito ganar tanto, y no sé qué hacer con todo el tiempo que me sobra. El mes pasado me apunté a esa campaña de desparasitación de grats del departamento de mantenimiento y limpieza... ¿Sabéis lo absurdo que es desparasitar a unos bichos que solo existen para que la gente los mate?

\- Selphie fue la promotora de aquel plan de limpieza del centro de entrenamiento – dijo Squall – .Y no es solo por el bienestar de esos bichos, ¿sabes cuántos cadetes cogen piojos de grats a lo largo del año?

\- Qué asco – dijo Aura, antes de coger lo que quedaba de leche con cacao del bol de cereales y empezar a bebérsela.

Squall asintió muy despacio mirando a Quistis con cara de circunstancias, y después le hizo un gesto con la barbilla señalando hacia Zell.

\- Cadetes, y no tan cadetes – añadió mientras lo hacía.

El karateka lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y dejó de masticar un gran bocadillo que parecía contener todos los rellenos de que disponían en aquella cafetería.

\- ¡Me perdí y me caí dentro de un nido de grats! - se defendió.

Quistis rió en voz baja y lo miró por encima de su taza.

\- ¿Quién se pierde en el centro de entrenamiento? - preguntó – Es como una rosquilla gigante, si sigues el camino tarde o temprano te topas de nuevo con la salida.

Zell se sonrojó un poco, y la miró con cierto rencor.

\- ¡La zona central es muy frondosa! - justificó él.

\- ¿Quién se mete en la zona central? - volvió a reprocharle Quistis, y esta vez el muchacho se sonrojó un poco más y dio un gran mordisco a su bocata.

\- A veces crecen champiñones... - murmuró después, con la boca llena.

Rinoa comenzó a reír disimuladamente, y Quistis lo miró como si estuviese loco. La pequeña Aura miraba de uno a otro, sonriendo, pero sin terminar de entender qué había de gracioso en perderse en un lugar buscando algo y terminar lleno de piojos de grat.

\- Este mes ya lo han tenido que desparasitar tres veces... - dijo Squall mirándolo con cara de circunstancias.

Quistis rió dejando escapar el aire por su nariz, y Zell siguió intentando defenderse mientras Rinoa y Squall se metían con él durante un rato más. Era una manera muy socorrida de pasar los ratos muertos, y algo que Quistis agradeció en lo más profundo de su ser.

Al menos durante unos minutos, podría relajarse un poco.

* * *

Otro dependiente pasó por su lado, y también se la quedó mirando como si estuviese loca. Quistis lo observó por encima de sus gafas, y el chico pasó disimulando.

\- Este también es muy bonito, ¿podemos llevárnoslo? - le preguntó Aura, y Quistis miró el libro lleno de fotografías de monstruos que le enseñaba. Ella levantó una ceja dudosa y apretó un poco los labios.

\- No creo que a tu madre le haga mucha gracia – le dijo.

Aura frunció un poco el ceño, y continuó pasando las páginas.

Llevaban un buen rato mirando libros en la sección infantil de aquella librería de Balamb, y a petición de la pequeña, se habían sentado en una mesa de la zona de juego para los más pequeños. Lo que significaba que Quistis llevaba casi una hora sentada en un taburete que no medía más de dos palmos de alto, junto a una mesa de tres. Alrededor de ambas, había varias alfombras de colores chillones, y todo tipo de juguetes.

\- Pero así puedo aprender los nombres de todos los monstruos – justificó la pequeña, y Quistis dejó su propio manual de educación infantil para comenzar a ojear el siguiente.

\- Hay cosas que van antes que los monstruos – le dijo ella, y miró hacia la página del libro que la pequeña observaba ensimismada, en ella podía verse con todo lujo de detalle el interior de la boca de un arqueosaurio, armada con sus 44 afilados dientes -. Y seguro que con este libro tendrás pesadillas – Añadió, cogiendo aquel libro de la colección de "naturaleza en fotografías" y pasando un par de páginas más.

La niña se cruzó de brazos, y comenzó a buscar de nuevo entre el resto de libros y cuentos ilustrados que tenía sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y este? - le preguntó después.

Quistis miró el nuevo libro que había cogido, y observó las páginas mientras la niña las iba pasando. Extendió la mano para girarlo un poco hacia sí misma y leer las pocas palabras que había escritas en cada página, en una letra muy grande y simple.

Era un cuento ilustrado sobre el origen de los monstruos, y había que reconocer que aquellos seres eran mucho menos reales y terroríficos que los de verdad. Quistis miró la portada y leyó el título.

\- "¿De dónde vienen los monstruos?" - leyó en voz baja. Después se encogió de hombros, y se lo devolvió -. Si no encontramos otro mejor, este estaría bien – reconoció.

Aura sonrió de oreja a oreja, y continuó pasando las paginas con ilusión.

Quistis la observó en silencio, y después volvió a centrarse en su propia búsqueda.

Media hora después, salieron de aquella tienda con algunas buenas adquisiciones, y pusieron rumbo hacia el puerto donde habían dejado el coche.

Después de haber dado un paseo por la ciudad, habían comido en un lugar cerca de la estación, observando los trenes que iban y venían a cada rato, y después habían ido a aquella librería con la única intención de echar un vistazo e investigar un poco para preparar las futuras clases de Aura. El verano ya estaba acabando, y en cuestión de semanas los niños de su edad empezarían a ir al cole, así que era el momento perfecto para organizarlo todo.

Cuando llegaban al puerto, la pequeña salió corriendo hacia el borde del embarcadero, y Quistis aceleró un poco el paso tras ella.

\- Ten cuidado – le dijo, como siempre.

Se arrodilló a un par de pasos del borde, y después se asomó muy despacio para observar el agua que había abajo.

\- ¡Hoy casi se ve el fondo! - dijo la pequeña, y Quistis se acercó a ella y se asomó a su lado. El agua estaba muy calmada, y apenas había arena o sedimentos flotando, por lo que se veía con bastante claridad a través de ella.

\- Mira, Auri – le dijo ella, agachándose a su lado - ¿Ves eso naranja?

Señalaba hacia algo que brillaba en el fondo, con un tono anaranjado.

\- Puede que sea un trozo de cristal, o de metal – dijo Quistis – Pero también puede ser una escama de focarol.

A la niña se le iluminó la mirada de repente, y después la miró a ella con los ojos llenos de ilusión y súplica.

\- Antes de que empiece a hacer frío iremos a la playa a buscar escamas, ¿vale? - le dijo.

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente, y volvió a mirar hacia aquel extraño brillo mientras Quistis se levantaba y buscaba las llaves del coche.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - le preguntó al cabo de un minuto. Aura la miró aún sonriendo, y volvió a asentir.

En cuanto subieron al coche y este comenzó a moverse, la niña buscó su nuevo libro y comenzó de nuevo a pasar las páginas. Salieron de la ciudad, y comenzaron a recorrer las llanuras de la isla.

Aura mantenía su atención a medias entre el libro, los alrededores, y la cara de Quistis. La mujer no solía ser la más conversadora del grupo, pero rara vez pasaba tanto tiempo en silencio, y por muy pequeña que fuese Aura, no se le escapaban aquel tipo de detalles.

\- ¿Qué letra era esta? - le preguntó la pequeña al cabo de un buen rato. Ella echó un vistazo rápido, y volvió a mirar al frente de inmediato.

\- La jota, pero ahora no puedo mirar el libro, Auri – le contestó –. Estoy conduciendo.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, y la niña cerró el libro y pasó directamente a mirar hacia Quistis. Ella echó un vistazo rápido hacia la pequeña, y sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó.

La niña se encogió de hombros y extendió una mano para toquetear los botones de la radio, que normalmente estaba apagada. No la encendió, sabía que a su tía le gustaba conducir sin distracciones, pero aun así comenzó a rozar las dos ruedecitas jugando con ellas.

\- Mamá dice que llevas unos días rara – contestó -. Me dijo que hoy era el día perfecto para distraernos y que te lo pasaras bien.

Quistis levantó una ceja y volvió a mirarla rápidamente.

\- Oye, se supone que soy yo la que cuida de ti hoy. – bromeó.

Aura continuaba mirándola con el ceño un poco fruncido.

\- En cuanto dejamos de hacer algo o de hablar, te pones así. – comentó, y miró hacia el frente con una expresión seria y algo pensativa.

Quistis aminoró un poco la marcha, y cogió aire lentamente.

\- Cielo, estoy bien – le dijo -. Tan solo tengo algunas cosas en las que pensar, eso es todo.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien? - le preguntó de repente, y Quistis soltó una sonora carcajada – En las películas las chicas se ponen así cuando les gusta algún chico – le explicó -. Aunque sonríen todo el rato, y suspiran, y tú no...

\- No me gusta nadie – dijo, y después la miró sonriendo -. Son cosas del Jardín.

\- Ah... - contestó un segundo después Aura, y se giró para mirar durante unos instantes hacia el mar, en el horizonte.

Quistis la observó en silencio, repartiendo su atención entre lo que tenía en frente y la pequeña sentada a su lado.

\- Verás, hay una misión súper secreta que me han propuesto – dijo al cabo de unos minutos, captando de inmediato la atención de la niña -. No puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿vale? Como tu papá se entere de que te he hablado de esta misión estaremos las dos en un buen lío.

La niña asintió enérgicamente, y Quistis sonrió.

\- Como es tan secreta no puedo darte detalles – dijo, y la niña asintió de nuevo como dándole la razón -. Es una misión muy difícil y peligrosa, pero si todo sale bien, conseguiría una recompensa muy importante.

\- ¿Un trillón de giles? - le preguntó.

Quistis rió en voz baja, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No es dinero, es algo mucho mejor – le dijo ella -. Pero para que todo salga bien tengo que hacer cosas que van en contra de mis principios e intereses, y ni siquiera es seguro que vaya a conseguir esa recompensa, o que la recompensa no peligre en un futuro.

Podía verse a lo lejos la silueta del jardín, y Quistis aminoró un poco más la marcha.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo la niña - ¿Qué son tus principios?

Quistis apretó los labios, y buscó una mejor manera de exponer su dilema para que una niña de cinco años pudiese entenderlo.

\- Te voy a poner un ejemplo – le dijo finalmente - ¿Qué es la cosa que más quieres en el mundo?

La pequeña ni siquiera necesitó pensar en la respuesta.

\- A mamá y a papá – dijo -. Y a todos vosotros, y a Angelo y Cookie y-

Quistis rió en voz baja, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No digo querer así – la cortó -. Digo algo que quieras tener, alguna cosa que quieras con todas tus fuerzas.

En ese caso sí que necesitó meditar un poco la respuesta, pero no más de dos o tres segundos.

\- ¡Un chocobito! - contestó de repente, ilusionada.

\- Bien, supongo que es un buen ejemplo – dijo -. Ahora dime algo que no te guste nada de nada.

De nuevo, la respuesta fue casi automática.

\- Los guisantes – sentenció.

Quistis la miró sonriendo, y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Algo que no te guste hacer – matizó -. Que te de asco, o miedo... Que te haga sentir mal.

Esta vez, Aura tuvo que pensar un poco más que antes.

\- Pisar caracolitas – dijo finalmente.

Quistis frunció el ceño, y la miró sin entenderla.

\- Cuando llueve a veces salen caracolitas de las plantas del patio – dijo -. Una vez pisé una y fue horrible. Crujió debajo de mi zapato y después la vi aplastada y me dio mucha pena... y asco, y también un poco de miedo... ¿Y si se me hubiese subido al zapato y a las piernas?

El cuerpo de la pequeña se estremeció al explicar semejante situación, y Quistis asintió un par de veces, aún sonriendo, mientras llegaba a la entrada del parking del Jardín.

\- Vale, pues imagina que pudieses conseguir un chocobo si pisases a todas la caracolitas del patio del jardín a la vez – dijo Quistis buscando su tarjeta identificativa tras parar tras la barrera de seguridad.

La niña volvió a estremecerse, e hizo una mueca que estaba entre el asco y el miedo. Después pensó durante un instante, y una vez más arrugó la nariz.

Quistis observó aquel ir y venir de expresiones mientras esperaba a que el escáner que había junto a la barrera reconociese su identificación y les permitiese entrar.

\- ¡Es muy difícil escoger! - exclamó finalmente.

\- Pues es exactamente así, cielo – dijo Quistis riendo –. Si esa misión secreta tan tan difícil sale bien, y piso los cientos de miles de caracolitas del patio del Jardín, podré tener un chocobo...

La niña asintió, pensativa.

\- Pero entiendes que no quiero un chocobo, ¿verdad? - le preguntó ella, asegurándose de que entendía que estaban usando ejemplos y metáforas para que ella entendiese la situación.

La pequeña asintió de nuevo, con más fuerza, y continuó pensando.

\- ¿Por eso estás tan seria últimamente? - le preguntó después, cuando ya habían aparcado.

Quistis cogió aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, y asintió mientras lo dejaba escapar por la nariz.

\- Sí - contestó –... No sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé si pisando las caracolitas conseguiré nada...

\- Cuando yo no sé qué hacer, el abuelo Cid dice que tengo que poner las cosas en una balanza – le dijo Aura de repente.

Hizo un gesto con las manos, poniendo las palmas hacia arriba, y moviéndolas de manera alternativa.

\- Imagino que mis manos son una balanza, y pongo las cosas buenas en una mano y las malas en la otra – dijo, moviendo de nuevo sus manitas -. Si como muchas chuches se me pueden picar los dientes, entonces intento imaginar qué pesa más, los dientes feos para siempre o lo rica que está esa chuche.

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, y asintió.

\- A veces la parte mala pesa mucho y está muy claro – dijo -. Pero a veces la parte mala no pesa tanto como la buena, como cuando mamá me dice que si no como las zanahorias del estofado me tendrán que poner gafas, porque la zanahoria es muy buena para los ojos. Entonces pienso que tú llevas gafas y te quedan muy bien, así que me da igual, prefiero no comer zanahorias.

Quistis volvió a reír, y levantó las dos manos en el aire con las palmas hacia arriba como hacía la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué pesa más? - le preguntó Aura unos instantes después - ¿las cosas malas o el premio?

Quistis sonrió, y levantó una de las dos manos.

\- Creo que el premio – dijo unos segundos después, algo nerviosa.

De repente dos golpecitos en la ventanilla del coche les hicieron saltar a ambas en sus asientos. Rinoa las saludó con la mano, y Quistis abrió la puerta mientras se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - le preguntó, sorprendida por verla en el garaje, esperándolas.

\- No, solo quería quitarme de encima a un alumno pesado – contestó Rinoa, cogiendo en brazos a Aura, que había salido corriendo literalmente hacia ella -. ¡Hola, princesa! - la saludó, abrazándola.

\- Pues espera a que te hagan un club de fans. – dijo Quistis, sonriendo.

\- Squall me ha pedido que vayas a verlo en cuanto puedas – le dijo después -. Ha llegado una misión urgente y me ha dicho que tal vez podría interesarte. Saldrías mañana, creo.

Quistis sonrió, caminando junto a Rinoa hacia los pasillos del Jardín.

\- Ahora lo llamaré, mañana no puedo. – dijo.

Rinoa la miró extrañada, y Quistis se encogió de hombros. Por norma general, Squall siempre confiaba en ella para ese tipo de misiones de un día para otro. Era muy raro que Quistis hiciese planes, por lo que no solía rechazar ninguna misión.

\- Tengo asuntos personales que arreglar. – le dijo, cuando vio que la chica guardaba silencio a su lado, esperando claramente alguna explicación.

Rinoa levantó ambas cejas, y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Asuntos personales? - le preguntó – Me suena a cita.

Quistis rió en voz baja, y de nuevo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil – dijo. Se paró al llegar al salón central del Jardín, y sacó su teléfono móvil -. Algún día probablemente te lo contaré.

Rinoa frunció el ceño, y Quistis miró de la pantalla de su teléfono a ella, comenzando a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

\- O no – dijo antes de girarse, sonriendo.

* * *

Seifer sintió el ronroneo en su bolsillo, y miró con aire aburrido hacia los dos compañeros de misión que le habían tocado en aquella ocasión. Viajaban en tren de vuelta a Balamb, y estaba deseando llegar aunque solo fuese para perderlos de vista.

Cuando miró hacia la pequeña pantalla, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su cara.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, el remitente de aquel mensaje no era otro que Quistis Trepe.

Al abrir el mensaje, pudo leer dos simples palabras.

'¿Cuando llegas?'

Tecleó con soltura, una respuesta tan simple y escueta como la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

'9 de la mañana.'

En pocos segundos, llegó la contestación

'Te espero en la cafetería'

Después de aquello, el usuario de Quistis aparecía como desconectado, por lo que sabía que de nada serviría contestarle. Sonrió de nuevo, y volvió a mirar hacia sus compañeros. Los dos chicos jugaban a cartas sentados sobre una de las literas del compartimento privado para SeeDs que tenían todos los trenes. Él se levantó, y dio un par de palmadas para captar su atención.

\- Señores, al sofá – les ordenó. Los chicos, algo más jóvenes que él, lo miraron un poco intimidados -. Mañana será un gran día, y hay que dormir bien.

Les hizo un gesto con las manos, ordenándoles que se levantasen de la cama, y después se tumbó en ella.

\- Me da igual si seguís jugando a cartas, dormís o si hacéis manitas – les dijo -. Lo que sea, hacedlo sin molestar.


	5. ¿Y bien?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Llevo algunos días dándole bastante a los dibujitos, y continuaré subiendo cosas a FaceBook, así que no me cansaré de decirlo, pasaos por Fans de Thyamant!

Un capítulo sin reviews es como un moguri sin pompón... :'''(

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V: ¿Y BIEN?**

* * *

Se movió en la silla con cierta incomodidad, y sus ojos fueron del reloj que había en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla de su portátil a la puerta de la cafetería. Aquel gesto se había repetido más de una docena de veces en los últimos cinco minutos, y Squall frunció un poco más el ceño.

Rinoa se terminó el último trago de zumo de naranja que le quedaba, y Aura miró a su alrededor sin saber qué decir. Hasta ella podía sentir que el ambiente estaba enrarecido.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Zell.

Quistis levantó los ojos de sus manos, donde se habían quedado fijos durante varios minutos, y le dedicó una mirada fría y severa.

\- ¿Ya no recuerdas que ayer me hiciste la misma pregunta? - le dijo, y Zell pensó en ello durante unos segundos.

\- Oh... - dijo, recordando de repente la contestación que Quistis le dio, y alejándose acto seguido.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, y vio que ya pasaban más de veinte minutos de la nueve.

Por un lado le molestaba que Seifer aún no hubiese aparecido, pero por otro lado le molestaba más aún que el resto del grupo estuviese aún sentado en aquella mesa con ella. Por norma general aparecían sobre las ocho de la mañana, desayunaban, y cada uno se iba a empezar con su día a día.

Miró hacia el icono que marcaba la fecha, y tal y como suponía, le confirmó que era fin de semana. Dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso, y cerró la tapa del ordenador.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendría que irme... - dijo, poniéndose de pie, mirando a ratos hacia la puerta.

\- Sí, nosotros también – dijo Squall, y Rinoa dejó escapar un suspiro casi aliviado.

Era tan obvio que aún seguían allí por ella que casi quiso pegarse a sí misma.

 _Justo hoy se convierten en los amigos más atentos del mundo. Qué oportuno_ – pensó.

Agarró sus cosas, y cuando Squall y Rinoa comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Quistis se paró en seco.

\- Primero pasaré pos los lavabos – les dijo, en tono casual, y ellos asintieron antes de continuar con su camino.

Quistis se giró hacia los baños, caminó hacia la puerta, y después se giró para comprobar que ya se habían ido. Acto seguido, volvió a la mesa y se sentó de nuevo en la misma silla. Respiró aliviada, y volvió a clavar sus ojos en la entrada de la cafetería.

\- Estas tortitas estás de miedo – dijo Zell, sentándose otra vez frente a ella, con un nuevo plato repleto de comida.

\- Xian, Zell – exclamó ella - ¿Cuántas veces desayunas?

\- Si hay tortitas, todas las que pueda – dijo él, y comenzó a llenarse la boca con lo que debía ser su cuarta ronda de tortitas.

Quistis cogió aire, y unos ladridos hicieron que su atención volviese a la entrada de la cafetería.

Seifer buscó a su alrededor, y se quedó quieto, mirándola. Tenía una mochila colgada en el hombro, y un borrón de pelo de color negro pasó corriendo junto a él, empujándolo en las rodillas, y acercándose hacia la primera mesa que había junto a la entrada. Quistis reconoció a uno de los dos cachorros de Angelo que siempre andaban corriendo por el Jardín, y oyó a los comensales de aquella mesa gritar mientras el animal casi les saltaba encima.

Seifer dio un par de pasos hacia ella, y después se quedó quieto, al ver a Zell. Dudó, y volvió a mirar a Quistis frunciendo un poco el ceño. Ella miró hacia el karateka, e intentó imbuir en su mirada todo el odio momentáneo que sentía hacia él. Aun así, el muchacho continuó masticando alegremente, ajeno a la ira que estaba provocando a su alrededor.

Finalmente, Seifer se giró hacia el mostrador. Quistis lo vio alejarse, y dejó escapar un resoplido algo molesto. Varios minutos después, Seifer se giró de nuevo hacia su mesa con una bandeja entre las manos, y la observó desde lejos. Ella miró una última vez a Zell, que continuaba ignorándola, y finalmente le hizo un gesto a Seifer para que se acercase. Él levantó una ceja, y ella repitió el mismo gesto una vez más, con algo menos de paciencia. Cuando por fin estuvo a dos pasos de ellos, tras Zell, Quistis sonrió con amabilidad y naturalidad.

\- Buenos días, Seifer – le dijo.

Él la miró un poco perdido, y esperó en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. No era precisamente lo más normal que desayunase con ellos, por lo que no entendía aquella estúpida puesta en escena.

\- Hola... - contestó al cabo de unos segundos de un silencio un tanto extraño.

Zell levantó los ojos hacia él al oírlo, y lo saludó con un simple movimiento de cabeza y la boca llena. Tenía el plato prácticamente vacío, y Quistis cruzaba los dedos por que al acabarlo se marchase.

\- ¿Desayunas solo? - le preguntó Quistis, y Seifer la miró con aire escéptico.

Levantó la cabeza, y al otro lado de la cafetería pudo ver a Viento y Trueno sentados en su propia mesa.

\- Sí... - dijo él, como si no los hubiese visto.

\- Siéntate aquí si quieres, nosotros ya nos íbamos – dijo ella, y Seifer la miró entendiéndola aún menos.

Aun así se sentó, y los tres guardaron un silencio incómodo y prolongado. Zell se zampó la última tortita casi de un mordisco, y después se bebió lo que quedaba de un vaso de batido de chocolate también de una sola vez. Dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho, y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

\- No pensarás repetir otra vez, ¿no? - le preguntó Quistis unos segundos después.

\- ¡Xian, no! - exclamó Zell, y se frotó el estómago con una mano.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, y Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

\- ¿Qué tal tu misión, Seifer ? - le preguntó en tono casual.

\- Normal, aburrida - dijo él –... Con ganas de volver. – añadió después, y le sonrió con cierta malicia.

Quistis notó una sensación tensa en el estómago, y volvió a mirar hacia Zell.

\- Cookie está inmenso... - dijo Zell, mirando hacia la barra.

El otro cachorro de Angelo, que ya hacía cuatro años que no era tan cachorro, movía la cola felizmente mientras las camareras le daban algunos restos de comida.

\- Se alimenta bien – dijo Seifer, mirando en la misma dirección que Zell.

Quistis los observaba a los dos, que a su vez observaban a aquel perro tranquilamente, y carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención. Sin embargo el único que miró hacia ella fue Seifer.

\- Zell, ¿no llegas tarde? - preguntó finalmente.

El chico miró hacia ella, y después hacia Seifer, con cara de no tener ni idea de qué hablaba.

\- ¿No habías quedado con tu novia? - le dijo.

En todos los años que llevaba saliendo con la joven bibliotecaria, no hubiese sido la primera vez que olvidaba alguna cita.

\- Juraría que no – dijo él, después de pensar durante un rato en ello.

Seifer rió por lo bajo, y dio el primer mordisco a la tostada con queso y bacon que le habían dado.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó ella – Yo creo recordar que comentaste algo de ayudarla a nosequé...

Zell se concentró un poco más, intentando recordar haber dicho algo parecido. Después negó con la cabeza, y pensó durante unos instantes más.

\- Diría... que no... - murmuró.

Pero la duda ya estaba sembrada.

Los siguientes cinco minutos los pasó pensativo, dudoso, y su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco de una un tanto escéptica a una casi miedosa. Finalmente, se levantó con aire decidido.

\- Voy a preguntarle – dijo, decidiendo que no merecía la pena correr el riesgo de equivocarse.

Ni siquiera se despidió, simplemente se fue.

Seifer y Quistis y lo observaron en silencio, y después se giraron y se aguantaron la mirada durante unos segundos. El perro de color más oscuro atravesó corriendo el comedor, y algunos alumnos gritaron al verlo saltar y subirse a una mesa, pero ninguno de los dos movió un solo músculo.

\- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

Ella contestó simplemente levantando una ceja.

\- Me dijiste que me esperarías aquí – dijo, mientras continuaba comiendo -. Suponía que tendrías algo que decirme.

Le guiñó un ojo, y Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño.

\- Seifer, no hay razón para que sigas haciéndote el interesante – lo acusó ella -. Me dijiste que no solo querías ayudarme por lo obvio, si no que había algo más.

Seifer masticó con tranquilidad y después asintió.

\- A ver, lo obvio es una parte importante en mi decisión, claro está – dijo él imitando el aire serio y burocrático de la muchacha -. Pero en cierto modo, también siento que es lo más correcto.

Quistis le dedicó una mirada escéptica y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó – ¿Le has dado a todo esto una semana entera de intriga innecesaria y me has hecho perder una misión para decirme que lo haces porque es la opción más correcta? No vengas ahora de buen samaritano.

\- No lo hago solo por ti, no es simple generosidad, si no más bien justicia – le contestó él -. Sinceramente, siento que he de hacerlo. De una manera u otra te lo debo.

Quistis frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo.

\- ¿Me lo debes? - le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Os lo debo a todos – matizó.

La miró en silencio, como si solo con aquellas cinco palabras todo estuviese claro y justificado, pero ella seguía sin ver la conexión.

\- No lo entiendo... - dijo ella al cabo de un instante.

\- Os debo algo a todos, por haber sido un grano en el culo desde que os conozco – dijo -. Pero sobre todo te lo debo a ti. Squall, Zell... todos se defendían y me las devolvían de una manera u otra, pero tú no.

Quistis no sabía si hablaba de su infancia en el orfanato, o de los años como alumno de aquel Jardín. En cualquier caso, no podía negarle que fue un infierno tener que soportarlo.

\- A ti te hacía una detrás de otra, y sin embargo, por mucho que intentases corregirme, nunca me las devolvías.

Aquello tampoco iba a negárselo. Recordaba haber pasado más de una noche en vela por la rabia, pero siempre había intentado actuar como su instructora, sin llevárselo jamás a lo personal.

\- A veces casi me da la sensación de que era porque nunca perdiste la fe en mí. – dijo, con una mirada extraña.

\- Era tu instructora, no podía perderla. – contestó ella, en un tono lógico e impersonal.

\- Todos los demás lo hicieron – le dijo -. El resto de instructores, de cadetes...

Todos lo evitaban, porque sabían que Seifer Almasy siempre significaba problemas. Todos decidieron por él que sería un fracaso y una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo ella siempre aguantó y continuó intentándolo.

\- Y gracias a mí, perdiste tu licencia - dijo él bajando un poco el tono de su voz, apoyándose en la mesa y acercándose un poco más -… Te lo debo, Quistis...

Quistis tragó saliva, y le sostuvo la mirada. Nunca habían hablado de aquello, y nunca le reconocería a nadie el rencor que aún sentía hacia él por lo que ocurrió.

 _Aquello es agua pasada, Quistis_ – se dijo a sí misma -. _Te va bien como SeeD, y si te planteas volver a ser instructora solo es porque te planteas ser madre. Esto no debería afectarte ni influir en lo que decidas._

\- Las has hecho mucho más gordas que hacerme perder mi puesto como instructora – dijo ella -. Volaste el Jardín de Selphie en pedazos. ¿Por qué no la ayudas a ella con cualquiera de sus cosas? Siempre está buscando voluntarios para algo.

\- Es curioso que la menciones, el primer año que pasé aquí pensé exactamente eso, y le dije que podía contar conmigo si necesitaba ayuda para algo - explicó Seifer –... Puedes estar segura de que a Selphie ya no le debo nada.

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, y de repente recordó algún comentario de Selphie hablando extremadamente bien de Seifer algunos años atrás. Seguramente tendría que ver con aquello.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquel plan de enriquecimiento de la fauna del centro de entrenamiento? - le preguntó Seifer – Selphie decía que los enemigos eran demasiado débiles para el nivel de los SeeDs de Balamb, así que pasamos semanas capturando bichos en la Isla más cerca del Infierno – Seifer hizo una pausa, pensativo, como si el mero recuerdo despertase en él sensaciones horribles –... Y también colaboré en el plan de exterminio y limpieza de las nuevas especies del centro de entrenamiento cuando aquel dragón rojo escapó y mandó a una clase entera de cadetes a la enfermería...

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso, recordaba aquel incidente como si hubiese sido ayer mismo.

\- Quistis, si quisieras cualquier otra chorrada, probablemente también te hubiese ofrecido mi ayuda – le aseguró -. Pero no quieres montar un restaurante con vistas al mar, ni ser la directora del Jardín, ni dedicarte al ballet... Quieres un bebé, así que ¿por qué no hacemos uno?

Quistis se sonrojó un poco, y se quedó mirando la superficie de su ordenador, cerrado. Después miró justo al lado, hacia su teléfono móvil, y de nuevo miró a Seifer con cierta hostilidad. Cogió el móvil, y comenzó a manipularlo. Al cabo de un minuto se lo llevó a la oreja y esperó unos segundos.

\- Hola, Squall – dijo de repente -. Oye, ¿Seifer te ha hecho algún tipo de favor o algo por el estilo en estos últimos años?

Seifer levantó ambas cejas, y después se echó a reír, mientras Quistis guardaba silencio unos segundos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Simple curiosidad, ha salido el tema hablando con Zell...

\- Pregúntale si le he hecho algún favor a Zell ya que estás, o a Rinoa... - le dijo él en voz baja.

Quistis tenía el ceño un poco más fruncido a cada segundo que pasaba, y asintió un par de veces.

\- ¿Y a alguien más? - dijo unos segundos después – A Rinoa o a Zell...

De nuevo asintió, y dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso y algo frustrado.

\- ¿Con Angelo? - preguntó de repente, con aire confuso - No, no, da igual... No hace falta que me des detalles... Tengo que colgar.

Después de aquello cortó la llamada, y volvió a observar a Seifer con una expresión severa.

\- ¿Qué soy, la última de tu lista? - le preguntó, claramente ofendida.

\- Hasta ahora parecía que te conformabas con todo, no había nada en especial que quisieras... - contestó él.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes con todo esto? - le preguntó ella - ¿De repente crees que tienes que equilibrar algún tipo de balanza espiritual en tu vida? Siempre había pensado que la conciencia de Seifer Almasy era igual de grande que su modestia.

El muchacho rió en voz baja y después se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo de su silla.

\- No lo sé, un buen día se me ocurrió - dijo sin más -… La verdad es que duermo mucho mejor desde entonces, me siento un poco menos gilipollas.

Quistis lo miró con condescendencia, y Seifer sonrió levemente.

\- El hecho de poder acostarme contigo también me motiva bastante, ya te lo he dicho – le recordó -. No quiero que de repente me veas como a un santo, pero también quiero que sepas que no es la única razón.

Durante un buen rato no dijeron nada más, solo se miraban. Quistis con aire pensativo, y Seifer intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se notase el creciente nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir. De repente ella cogió su ordenador portátil, lo abrió, pulsó el botón de encendido y esperó tranquilamente a que se iniciase. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a mirar su agenda, aún pensativa. Después lo miró a él, y unos segundos después devolvió su atención a aquella pantalla. Finalmente cerró el ordenador y se rascó una ceja de manera casual.

\- Vale – susurró para sí misma al cabo de un rato pensando. Después miró a Seifer -. Mañana te espero aquí a las 7, haz el favor de ser puntual.

Seifer la observó levantarse de la silla, totalmente consciente de lo que aquello significaba, pero aun así tuvo que preguntarlo.

\- ¿Entonces vamos a hacerlo? - dijo.

Quistis le dedicó la mirada más fría que pudo, y agarró sus cosas, comenzando a darle la espalda.

\- Oye – le dijo antes de que se fuese, alzando un poco la voz, haciendo que Quistis se girase de nuevo hacia él -. Mañana no querrás hacerlo tan temprano, ¿no? - Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, y tan solo consiguió que Seifer sonriese un poco más -. ¿Por lo menos me dejarás desayunar?

Quistis lo miró por encima del hombro, claramente molesta, y después continuó hacia la salida con paso decidido.

* * *

Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena, y tal y como suponía, aquella puerta estaba cerrada.

Quistis lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con el cumpleaños de Eleone.

La cerradura no se inmutó y maldijo en voz baja.

Después de haber pasado el resto del día recopilando documentos y cambiando palabras para adaptarlos a sus necesidades, había llegado el momento de imprimirlos. Y evidentemente, no iba a hacerlo en ninguna impresora a la que nadie más que ella tuviese acceso.

 _Si aún fuese instructora, tendría una propia..._ \- pensó.

Refunfuñó un rato más, y después se le ocurrió hacer algún tipo de intercambio entre letras y números.

\- Soy Squall – susurró, mirando el panel numérico -. Soy Squall... ¿Una palabra de cuatro letras para Squall?

Después de unos segundos, tecleó un cinco, un cero, otro cinco, y a continuación un cero más.

La cerradura continuó inmutable.

Dejó escapar un gruñidito frustrado, y se cruzó de brazos ante la puerta del despacho de comandancia. Sin duda, si había un sistema informático totalmente blindado e inaccesible en aquel Jardín, era el del comandante.

\- ¿Quisty?

La mujer se giró sobresaltada al oír la voz de Aura, y sonrió en cuanto los vio.

\- ¡Squall! - Exclamó – Menos mal que te encuentro.

El comandante acababa de aparecer con la pequeña de la mano, y la miraba con aire desconfiado.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? - le preguntó – Es sábado...

Squall nunca estaba en su despacho los sábados.

Quistis lo miró fingiendo sorpresa, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- No me acordaba... - dijo, sonriendo.

Squall achinó un poco la mirada, y él y Aura se acercaron a ella.

\- Verás, necesitaba imprimir algunas cosas y la biblioteca tiene problemas con los ordenadores. – le dijo de inmediato, esperando que Squall pasase por alto su supuesto despiste.

\- ¡Nosotros venimos a por mis lápices de colores! - dijo Aura, abrazándola.

\- Shu también tiene impresora. – comentó Squall, sacando su tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Y muy mal genio – dijo Quistis -. La última vez que le pedí que me imprimiese algo me hizo pagarle la tinta, y añadió un gil extra por el gasto de electricidad.

Squall abrió la puerta, la sujetó para que ambas entrasen, y al pasar junto a él la miró suspicaz.

\- No eres el tipo de mujer que olvida en qué día está. – dijo él, y Quistis se encogió de hombros.

La niña salió corriendo hacia un sofá de dos plazas que había a un lado de la habitación, frente al escritorio de su padre, y cogió un estuche. Después se los enseñó a Squall, y corrió de nuevo hacia él.

\- ¿Ves como estaban aquí? - le dijo, y Squall asintió un par de veces mientras encendía su ordenador y la impresora.

Quistis se puso a su lado, y separó la silla del comandante de la mesa.

\- ¿Puedo? - le preguntó, antes de sentarse, y Squall la observó durante unos segundos.

Lo más lógico era que Squall manejase su propio ordenador, ya que estaba él ahí. Pero si Quistis se sentaba en aquella silla, claramente dispuesta a manejarlo ella, evitaría que ni Squall ni Aura pudiesen sentarse con ella a mirar lo que hacía.

\- Claro... - contestó al cabo de un minuto, y le dio la vuelta al escritorio para sentarse en una de las dos sillas que había al otro lado.

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado pero silencioso, y en cuanto el ordenador estuvo listo, sacó una tarjeta de memoria y la insertó en una de las ranuras del ordenador de Squall.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Aura, y se sentó sobre las rodillas de Quistis, mirando hacia la pantalla.

\- Algunas cosas para organizarme mejor – le contestó -, y unas cosas que me ha pedido Kadowaki.

La pequeña miraba hacia la pantalla, pero aunque reconociese algunas letras, ni era capaz de descifrarlas todas, ni Quistis le daba tiempo a juntar las suficientes como para formar una sola palabra. Cambiaba de un archivo a otro, y abría las opciones de impresión con agilidad y soltura.

Squall la observaba en silencio, y Quistis intentaba hacer como si no se diese cuenta.

\- Si tenéis prisa puedo cerrar cuando acabe. – Le dijo ella, aún sin mirarlo.

\- Tranquila, no tenemos prisa. – le contestó él.

Quistis dirigió sus ojos hacia él en un gesto rápido y disimulado, y la impresora comenzó a hacer ruido a medida que los folios en blanco comenzaban el recorrido hacia su interior.

\- Sí tenemos prisa, mamá nos espera para cenar. – dijo Aura.

\- Mamá nos esperará, no pasa nada. – le contestó Squall, y continuó observando a Quistis.

Las tres primeras hojas que puso a imprimir eran las que realmente le preocupaban, las demás, eran pura morralla. Squall miró hacia la impresora, y vio salir algunas hojas con una letra bastante pequeña y sin formato. Apenas se veían títulos ni una estructura en especial, si no más bien una sucesión de párrafos no demasiado extensos. Lo siguiente que pudo ver eran varias tablas, cinco en total, con diversos cuadrados en blanco, y pudo reconocer fácilmente la forma de un calendario.

\- ¿Eres de las que necesita calendarios para organizarse? - le preguntó – Nunca lo hubiese dicho.

\- Normalmente no, pero quiero empezar un entrenamiento con ejercicios semanales. – contestó ella en tono casual.

Squall volvió a mirarla y sonrió levemente.

\- ¿No has dicho siempre que la mejor manera de entrenar es combatiendo? - dijo él.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Quistis rara vez hacía ningún tipo de ejercicio que no fuese enfrentarse a cualquier adversario. Igual que Quistis sabía que él la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

 _Mala excusa..._ \- pensó.

Squall sonrió un poco más, como si la hubiese pillado mintiendo, y ella le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con los asuntos personales que tenías que arreglar hoy y que no te han permitido aceptar la misión que llegó ayer? – le preguntó finalmente.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, lo miró durante un instante, y después comenzó a borrar los historiales de impresión y procesadores de texto del ordenador.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho Rin? - le preguntó Quistis un segundo después.

Squall sonrió un poco más, y después observó sus propios pantalones y se paró a quitar una pelusa que había sobre ellos.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. – murmuró.

Quistis abrió un nuevo procesador de texto, y comenzó a teclear con soltura.

\- M... e... - comenzó a leer la pequeña, se quedó atascada en la tercera letra, y Quistis sonrió mientras pulsaba el botón de imprimir.

\- Es la jota – le dijo a la pequeña, recordando que aquella misma letra siempre se le atascaba -. Pero las cosas privadas no se leen, Auri.

La niña cogió aire de repente, sorprendida, y se tapó los ojos riendo.

\- ¿Ser tan entrometido os viene a los dos de Rinoa? - preguntó Quistis – Ella ya era así antes, Auri tiene la excusa de la herencia genética, pero tú, Squall...

\- Todo se pega – dijo él simplemente, aún estirando la tela de sus pantalones con aire distraído -. Esta mañana parecías...

La última hoja se imprimió, y ella lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, esperando a que acabase la frase.

\- Dispersa – dijo finalmente.

\- Auri, cariño, ¿puedes traerme la última hoja que ha salido? - le preguntó Quistis a la pequeña, y ella saltó de sus rodillas y fue corriendo a coger aquel folio y llevárselo.

Quistis apretó un poco los labios, después lo arrugó y lo mantuvo hecho una pequeña bola compacta una de sus manos, sacó la tarjeta de memoria y se levantó.

\- Squall, ni te imaginas lo que hubiese dado hace diez años porque mis asuntos personales te hubiesen interesado un cuarto de lo que te interesan ahora - le dijo, mientras Squall se levantaba y cogía aquellos folios para dárselos. En la primera hoja, podía leerse 'protocolo básico en caso de emergencias médicas' -... ¿Te veo en la cena? - le preguntó a Auri después de coger las hojas que Squall le tendía. La niña asintió, y Quistis le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

En cuanto salió, Squall se acercó a su ordenador y comenzó a moverse rápidamente por las diversas carpetas y menús. Los historiales y cachés estaban borrados, y cuando intentó imprimir una copia de los últimos documentos impresos se encontró con una ventanita que le informaba de la imposibilidad de hacerlo. Squall resopló, y miró hacia la impresora.

Aquel aparato tenía un botón que siempre imprimía una copia de lo último que hubiese salido de él, independientemente de lo que hicieses con el ordenador. Se levantó, sonriendo, y pulsó el botón.

\- ¿Por qué te ha dicho eso Quisty? - le preguntó Aura.

\- ¿El qué? - dijo Squall, mientras veía el folio que iba entrando en la máquina como a pequeños tironcitos.

\- Lo de que hace diez años... - dijo la pequeña, incapaz de recordar exactamente como había acabado la frase.

El folio salió de una vez, tan solo había una frase escrita en él.

'Mejor que hables con la pared'

Squall dejó escapar una risa calmada, y después miró a su hija y le alborotó un poco el flequillo.

\- No tengo ni idea – contestó.


	6. ¿Contenta?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** No me cansaré de decirlo, uniros a Fans de Thyamant en Facebook, que es gratis!

Dulce Locurilla: Sí! Creo que por muy soso que pueda ser, en 10 años algo se le habrá pegado. Me hace especial gracia que sea precisamente él el que se preocupe cuando ve cosas raras.

Soyunax: No tenía pensado que Quistis le diese ese revés, la escena era más en plan "disimula y que no sospeche nada raro", pero os prometo que en este fic los personajes están haciendo lo que les da la gana! XD

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI: ¿CONTENTA?**

* * *

\- Buenos días, instructora. – le susurró al oído, y Quistis se giró sobresaltada dejando escapar un gracioso gritito.

\- ¡Xian, Seifer! - exclamó, y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la cafetería, y ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para necesitar que aquel idiota se andase con tonterías antes de tiempo.

\- No te tenía por una mujer asustadiza. – le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro y empujándola un poco para que entrase en la cafetería.

La había visto al salir del ascensor, y le había parecido buena idea sorprenderla antes de entrar. Así que había hecho parte del recorrido trotando silenciosamente tras ella para alcanzarla.

\- Y no lo soy. – le dijo ella, dándole un manotazo y apartando la mano del chico de su hombro.

Entraron en la cafetería a la vez, y Quistis miró a su alrededor, acomodándose las gafas. Vio la mesa de siempre, vacía, como cada mañana, y se digirió hacia ella directamente. Llevaba una bolsa de tela de las que usaban para la lavandería en una mano, y una carpeta. En cuanto llegaron a la mesa se sentó de cara al resto de la sala, para poder ver sin problemas si cualquier persona se acercaba a ellos, y le tendió la bolsa.

\- Haz el favor de quitarte ya eso – dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su cuerpo -. Me parece un insulto verte con el uniforme de SeeD.

Seifer agarró la bolsa y la abrió, dentro, perfectamente doblada y con olor a limpio, estaba su gabardina junto al resto de la ropa que se había dejado en la habitación de Quistis. No sabía si tomarse aquel comentario a crítica o a cumplido. ¿El insulto era de él hacia el uniforme, o del uniforme hacia él?

\- ¿Quieres desnudarme tan pronto? - le preguntó, sonriendo.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a abrir la carpeta.

\- ¿Siempre te despiertas así de graciosillo? - le preguntó ella como contestación.

\- No lo sé, dímelo mañana por la mañana. – contestó Seifer, guiñándole un ojo.

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, y sacó algunos papeles de la carpeta y un bolígrafo, prefiriendo ignorar sus bromas. Sabía que devolviéndoselas no pararían, si no que aumentarían en número.

\- Ambos somos SeeDs, así que he pensado que esta será la mejor manera de hacerlo – dijo, girando las hojas hacia él y empujándolas sobre la mesa -. Quiero que la situación quede clara desde el principio.

Seifer miró aquellos papeles, y después soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Un contrato? - dijo, sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

Quistis asintió, y después le tendió el bolígrafo.

\- El Jardín siempre nos hace firmar un contrato como este para cada misión – le dijo -. Un simple acuerdo legal entre ambas partes. En este caso yo soy el Jardín, y tú el SeeD.

Seifer la miró levantando una ceja, y sonrió de nuevo.

\- Muy adecuado – murmuró -. Sabes de dónde viene la palabra SeeD, ¿verdad?

Quistis ignoró aquel comentario, y comenzó a levantarse de la silla.

\- Léelo atentamente, y pregunta lo que no entiendas antes de firmar nada – le ordenó -. ¿Te traigo algo?

Seifer comenzaba a leer aquellas letras algo pequeñas con el ceño fruncido, y se encogió de hombros, prestándole atención solo a medias.

\- Huevos y bacon... - dijo.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Nada más? - preguntó un segundo después.

\- No sé, café – dijo, aún leyendo -... Me da igual.

Quistis se alejó hacia las camareras, y cuando volvió dejó una bandeja ante él, y una taza de té ante su silla.

\- ¿Encuentros según agenda? - le preguntó él en cuanto llegó - ¿Vas a planificar cada vez que...?

Quistis cogió aire, agradeciendo que dejase la frase a medias.

\- Así es como se hace, Seifer – le dijo -. Estas cosas se planifican de la manera más lógica y eficaz posible, escogiendo los días más apropiados.

Por la mirada de Seifer podía estar bastante segura de que no terminaba de entender a qué se refería. De repente le recordó a Aura, y decidió usar la misma estrategia que con ella.

\- ¿De qué sirve disparar a una diana si es imposible acertar? - le preguntó.

\- Disparar es divertido. – contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quistis achinó un poco los ojos, y lo miró con aire hostil.

\- Y nunca se sabe – añadió después -, se puede acertar por casualidad.

\- La primera vez disparaste a ciegas y no acertaste. – le aseguró ella, con cierto rencor.

Seifer la miró también frunciendo un poco el ceño, y continuó leyendo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre en tu habitación y siempre después de cenar? - le preguntó un minuto después.

\- También es lo más práctico. – dijo ella.

Él la miró esperando más explicación que aquello, pero Quistis guardó silencio, bebiendo lentamente de su taza. Después Seifer miró hacia la bandeja que le había traído, y se acercó un poco el plato, dejando el contrato al lado y leyendo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a coger los cubiertos.

\- 'No hará nada que no sea estrictamente necesario' – leyó en voz alta, mirando hacia ella mientras cortaba las tiras de bacon en cuatro trozos, y hacía después lo mismo con los dos huevos.

\- Para cumplir el objetivo de esta misión, solo hay un requisito – dijo ella, observando cómo se iba comiendo su desayuno después de haberlo mezclado todo -. Cualquier otra cosa está de más.

Seifer volvió a mirarla esperando más explicación, mientras masticaba pacientemente. Ella intentó evitar decir nada más también en esa ocasión, pero Seifer aguardó hasta que cambió de idea.

\- Te explicaré lo que hacer y lo que no hacer llegado el momento, no te preocupes – le dijo ella.

Seifer dejó de masticar, y la miró en silencio. Imaginar a Quistis explicando lo que quería que le hiciese era una imagen realmente interesante. Tragó, sintiendo que algo entre sus piernas comenzaba a mostrar más interés aún del que ya tenía en aquella conversación.

Cogió la taza de café, y bebió en silencio mientras continuaba leyendo.

\- ¿Era necesario añadir una cláusula sobre higiene corporal? - le preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Nunca se sabe – contestó Quistis -... Tú firma que vas a ducharte antes de vernos y ya está.

Seifer refunfuñó un poco, y continuó leyendo. De repente soltó una carcajada, y giró el contrato para enseñarle lo que acababa de leer.

\- ¿Me vas a poner a dieta? - le preguntó, indignado.

\- No es una dieta, es una lista de alimentos que podrían ayudar. – le dijo ella.

\- Fruta, pescado, nueces... - comenzó a leer él.

\- No se trata de que solo comas eso, Seifer – le dijo -. Se trata de que añadas algunas cosas a lo que comes normalmente para que estés en condiciones óptimas. Por ejemplo, si en lugar de bacon ese desayuno hubiese tenido algo de fruta, hubiese sido perfecto.

Seifer rió en voz baja, y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú has visto mis últimos informes médicos? - le preguntó él – Estoy en condiciones más que óptimas.

Quistis miró hacia otra parte, resoplando, y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

\- Xian, Seifer... Una intenta obviar lo obvio y aun así hay que explicarlo todo – se quejó –. Para que _tus fluidos_ estén en condiciones óptimas. – Explicó, señalando hacia abajo.

Seifer pensó durante unos segundos, y después levantó ambas cejas.

\- Vale, mis - dijo, señalando hacia su entrepierna. Después bufó, y continuó leyendo la lista –... Zumo de zanahoria – murmuró de nuevo -. Eso debe estar asqueroso...

\- Solo hay que tragarlo – le dijo ella -. Hazlo sin respirar, como con la medicación, y listo.

Él la miró enfurruñado, ambos recordaban perfectamente que Seifer siempre había sido un quisquilloso para tomar medicación de cualquier tipo desde que era un niño.

\- Yo también tengo que hacer cosas que no me gustan – le recordó ella -... Como acostarme contigo.

Después de aquella lista, acababan los diferentes requisitos y normas de aquel contrato. Seifer la miró con el ceño fruncido, y señaló justo debajo de la última frase de aquella pagina.

\- Falta un 'no se admiten devoluciones' – le dijo.

Quistis miró hacia el contrato, y después a él sin entenderlo.

\- ¿Cómo, devoluciones? - preguntó.

\- Dejas bien claro que yo no tendré responsabilidades ni derechos sobre tu posible descendencia, pero no dices nada de que tú me vengas a pedir cuentas a mí.

Quistis se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cierto aire molesto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera pensar que eso sea posible? - le preguntó, indignada.

\- Puedes preguntarle a Edea – le dijo -. Alguna vez ha bromeado diciendo que me debieron dejar en el orfanato por llorón y quejica. Si le dices algo a Zell te mato, pero en mis primeros años fui insufrible, solo lloraba.

\- Pues como ahora – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros -. Ya no lloras pero sigues siendo insufrible. Si he podido manejarte a ti, creo que podré con un mini Seifer de 10 kilos, no te preocupes.

 _Un mini Seifer..._ \- pensó. Cada vez más consciente de lo que aquello significaba.

En la siguiente página había un resumen totalmente codificado de los términos anteriormente expuestos, y abajo, el espacio para que ambos firmasen. Seifer se quedó callado, observando la firma de Quistis que ya estaba plasmada sobre el papel.

Había visto aquella misma firma muchas veces antes, en otros contratos y documentos oficiales cuando era su instructora. Podía leerse la primera inicial de su nombre y su apellido completo, en una letra elegante y estilizada, y un garabato siempre perfecto e idéntico a los demás, de forma afilada y simple. Seifer cogió el bolígrafo, y lo apoyó en el espacio en blanco que había junto a la firma de Quistis, preguntándose si habría dudado antes de firmar ella.

La miró a los ojos, e hizo un garabato rápido y enroscado, cuatro círculos entrelazados, sobre los que escribió simplemente sus iniciales.

\- ¿Contenta? - le preguntó, tendiendo aquellos folios hacia ella.

Quistis miró el papel, y después a él, ajustándose las gafas sobre su nariz

\- Tan solo quiero que las cosas queden claras desde el principio – repitió ella, guardando los papeles y el bolígrafo de nuevo en la carpeta -. Si hiciese esto con cualquier otro, también habría redactado el mismo contrato, no es que no me fie de ti... - mintió.

\- Vaya, yo no le haría este tipo de favor a nadie más – dijo él, con cierto rencor. Quistis lo miró muy seria, y Seifer comenzó a sonreír al cabo de un segundo -. ¡Bueno! - exclamó, dando una palmada en el aire y frotándose las manos - ¿Y esa agenda?

Quistis dejó la carpeta a un lado, en la mesa, y después miró hacia su reloj. Tal y como pretendía, aquello había acabado rápido.

\- He de preparar algunas cosas más para poder darte fechas exactas – le dijo. Seifer la miró aún esperando una mejor respuesta, y Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro cansado -. No será antes de dos semanas, así que no te emociones.

\- ¿Dos semanas? - repitió él sorprendido - ¿Me vas a tener así dos semanas?

Se echó una mano a la entrepierna, y Quistis miró hacia otro lado claramente molesta.

\- No seas animal – le pidió –. Tal vez sean uno o dos días menos... No lo sé, tengo que hacer cuentas – Seifer abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella se apoyó sobre la mesa y levantó un dedo ante él, impidiéndolo –. Has firmado un contrato, así que deja de quejarte. Y vete, los demás llegarán pronto y prefiero que no te vean por aquí.

Seifer murmuró un par de maldiciones, y después se puso de pie, indignado, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Antes de salir sin embargo, se paró a mirar el otro lado de la barra de aquella cafetería. Junto a la máquina de café había una nevera llena de fruta, y un par de licuadoras.

\- ¿Para esto me he afeitado? - murmuró, tocándose la barbilla.

Arrugó la nariz, y salió refunfuñando.

* * *

Cookie oyó a su hermana en el baño, arañando algo, y apenas movió la cabeza para dirigir más atención de la necesaria a aquel hecho.

Siempre estaba corriendo de un lado para otro, y siempre estaba reclamando atención o rompiendo cosas.

Se oyó algo caer, y después el animal salió corriendo del baño, con las orejas muy pegadas hacia atrás, y miró hacia la habitación de la que había salido con inseguridad, como si aquel ruido pudiese pertenecer a algún tipo de horrible depredador.

Cookie levantó la cabeza, y después bostezó emitiendo un leve gemidito.

Unos segundos después, ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

Cookie volvió a gemir, muy suavemente, y su hermana ladró dos veces seguidas. Después volvieron a esperar unos segundos, y en cuanto oyeron claramente los pasos, ambos se acercaron a la puerta. Cookie con tranquilidad, moviendo la cola lentamente, su hermana, saltando y ladrando sin parar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, Seifer se pegó rápidamente al marco, esquivando al animal más nervioso, y entrando antes de que le saltase a la espalda.

\- Ya, ya... - dijo en un tono calmado, cerrando la puerta y rascando a Cookie mientras el otro animal continuaba saltando e intentando lamerle la cara - ¿Queréis salir? - les preguntó.

Los dos perros dormían en su habitación, pero el resto del día lo pasaban yendo y viniendo a sus anchas por el Jardín. Rinoa se había encargado de educarlos lo suficientemente bien como para que supiesen dónde tenían que hacer sus necesidades y donde no, y ellos solitos habían aprendido dónde ir a buscar comida cuando les apetecía.

\- Regaliz, para – dijo Seifer, aunque el animal no le hizo el menor caso.

Se acercó a la ventana, y pegó a la pared un banco compuesto por dos escalones de madera. Después la abrió, y los dos perros salieron por ella al exterior. Al otro lado de la ventana había un banco exactamente igual que el que Seifer tenía en su habitación. Un pequeño invento diseñado por él mismo para permitir que los animales entrasen y saliesen tranquilamente de aquella habitación sin dejar la puerta abierta. Sabía que en cuanto a seguridad no era la mejor idea dejar una ventana abierta durante todo el día, pero también sabía que no tenía grandes pertenencias en su habitación, y que el resto de habitantes de aquel Jardín no tenían demasiado interés en inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Oyó a Regaliz ladrando a lo lejos, mientras Cookie aún bajaba los dos escalones hacia el exterior. Miró después a través de la ventana, hacia Seifer, y casi parecía que se preocupase de que su amo estuviese bien antes de irse.

\- Cuida de tu hermana – le dijo él, y el animal desapareció entre unos arbustos.

Los vio unos instantes después, a lo lejos. Cookie caminaba olisqueando entre la hierba, mientras Regaliz corría a su alrededor intentando provocarlo para que la persiguiera. Entonces, comparándolos a ambos, Seifer recordó las palabras de Zell.

\- Al final tendré que ponerlo a dieta... - dijo para sí mismo, observando el tamaño del animal. Después dejó escapar una risita sintiendo la ironía de su propio comentario y recordando el contrato que acababa de firmar - ¡Todos a dieta! - exclamó, y se giró hacia su armario.

Abrió las puertas, y sacó de la bolsa de la lavandería la ropa que Quistis le había dado. Guardó casi todo en el interior, pero se cambió la chaqueta del uniforme por su gabardina habitual. Olía a limpio, y Seifer se observó en el espejo que había en el interior de una de las puertas de su armario.

\- Qué desperdicio... - murmuró, tocándose la cara.

Aquella mañana se había levantado convencido de que Quistis querría comenzar con aquella "misión" de inmediato, así que se había afeitado, se había duchado, se había lavado los dientes, e incluso había usado por primera vez aquella loción que Rinoa le había regalado hacía dos navidades.

Finalmente cerró el armario, y se dejó caer en la cama. Unos minutos después, miró hacia el reloj que había en una pared a su derecha. Tan solo marcaba las nueve menos veinte de la mañana, y Seifer llenó los pulmones todo cuanto pudo, y dejó escapar el aire en un gruñido alto y algo exagerado.

\- ¿Y qué hago yo estos quince días...? - se preguntó.

En cierto modo no le había sorprendido especialmente lo del contrato, ya imaginaba que con Quistis no sería tan fácil como dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento. Apretó un poco los labios, un poco decepcionado, pero al mismo tiempo conforme.

\- Solo serán dos semanas... - murmuró.

Un rato después se incorporó, y se quedó sentado en la cama con la espalda contra la pared. Buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a trastear en él.

Miró algunas tonterías por internet, consultó y confirmó la ausencia total de mensajes nuevos de ningún tipo, después jugó durante un rato a un estúpido juego de combinar caramelos para conseguir puntos al hacerlos explotar, y finalmente se quedó en silencio, mirando el reloj analógico que había en el centro de su pantalla.

Las 9:26

Dejó escapar otro suspiro desesperado, y miró hacia el techo durante un buen rato.

\- Me explicará lo que hacer y lo que no... - murmuró después.

Sintió una extraña tensión en la garganta y algo de calor en la cara, y se preguntó qué tipo de cosas debían gustarle a Quistis. Aún recordaba las marcas de mordiscos en su labio y cuello, las cuales ya habían curado del todo; y nadie le iba a quitar jamás de la cabeza que la elección de Quistis en cuanto a tipo de armas era cuanto menos... interesante.

\- Maldita sea... - dijo, sintiendo que los pantalones comenzaban a apretarle un poco más de lo normal.

Volvió a agarrar su móvil, y comenzó a buscar otro tipo de cosas. Tan solo diez minutos después, lo que se veía en su pantalla era el vídeo de una chica atada de pies y manos, sobre una cama, con una mordaza y una venda en los ojos, y las manos de alguien paseando lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Las propias manos de Seifer estaban dentro de sus pantalones, y durante un buen rato se entretuvieron allí.

Sin embargo, aquel rato no se prolongó todo lo que él hubiese deseado.

Justo cuando las manos que acariciaban el cuerpo de la chica amordazada se movían entre las piernas de la misma, arrancando de su garganta gemidos y jadeos, buscando hambrientas en su interior, apareció la notificación.

Seifer vio su nombre en la pantalla y se incorporó de un salto, sacando las manos de sus pantalones y pulsando sobre aquel mensaje.

'Día 23, a las 22:00, en mi habitación. Ni conozco ni me importan tus hábitos sexuales, pero haz el favor de reservarte durante esa semana.'

Seifer soltó una sonora carcajada, y comenzó a contestar, sin embargo el segundo mensaje llegó antes de que hubiese terminado de teclear.

'Por lo que he visto antes, te cuesta entender las sutilezas, así que seré más clara: con reservarte, me refiero a que no eyacules durante al menos los dos días anteriores.'

La siguiente carcajada sonó aún con más fuerza, y continuó tecleando su contestación. Sin embargo, el usuario de Quistis ya aparecía como desconectado.

Seifer miró aquella frase a medias:

'¿Reservarme? ¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo ahora mis-'

Finalmente borró lo que había comenzado a escribir, sonriendo, y se recostó de nuevo sobre la pared.

\- Dos días antes - murmuró -... Hay tiempo de sobras.

Y volvió a meterse la mano en los pantalones mientras pulsaba de nuevo el icono de reproducción de aquel vídeo.


	7. Esto no va a ser fácil

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Y por fin, llegamos a lo que realmente debía ser este fic. Sabed que lo que habéis leído hasta ahora era una especie de "como puñetas lo hago para que pueda ocurrir esto?" Así que ahora que ya estamos donde debíamos estar, disfrutad, pequeños míos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII: ESTO NO VA A SER FÁCIL.**

* * *

\- ¿No os da la sensación de que todas nuestras vidas transcurren entre estas cuatro paredes? - comentó Irvine, mirando hacia el techo.

Zell lo miró, con la boca llena de helado de chocolate.

\- Vivimos en el Jardín – le recordó.

\- No me refiero a todo el edificio, si no a la cafetería... - dijo el vaquero.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensativos, aunque ninguno contestó aquella profundísima pregunta.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre, después de haber comido, y de hecho Zell era el único que seguía comiendo. Irvine estaba estirado sobre su silla, con las piernas sobre una esquina de la mesa, mientras Selphie hablaba sin parar por su móvil y terminaba de organizar los últimos detalles de la boda. Squall leía en voz baja el libro que Quistis le había regalado a Aura hacía un par de semanas, donde se contaba de la manera más simple y veraz posible el fenómeno de la lágrima de la luna. Rinoa estaba sentada en la silla que había justo a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, observando a medias las letras de aquellas paginas; mientras Aura, sentada sobre sus rodillas, se frotaba suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, casi dormida. Quistis los observaba en silencio a ratos, repartiendo su atención entre ellos y los papeles que tenía frente a ella.

\- ¿La llevas a casa? - preguntó Rinoa un rato después, en voz baja, y Quistis volvió a mirar hacia ellos al oírla. Rinoa también miraba en su dirección, y Quistis bajó la mirada rápidamente hacia aquel examen.

\- ¡No quiero irme! - dijo Aura de repente, y estiró su espalda y abrió mucho los ojos, reivindicando su ausencia de sueño.

\- Yo iré en un rato – le dijo Rinoa, sonriendo -. En cuanto Quistis me diga si esos papeles están bien iré con vosotros.

Squall la miró sin decir nada, y finalmente asintió.

Se levantó, cogió en brazos a Aura, que continuaba quejándose, y ambos se fueron entre negociaciones y rabietas.

Rinoa los observó hasta que dejó de verlos, y después se volvió de nuevo hacia Quistis. Cuando ella levantó la mirada de nuevo, se la quedó mirando unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó.

Irvine bostezó al otro lado de la mesa, y se bajó el sombrero sobre la cara, mientras Selphie se alejaba caminando con aire nervioso, discutiendo por su teléfono.

Rinoa simplemente se encogió de hombros y después se levantó de su silla para sentarse en otra junto a Quistis.

\- ¿Cómo los ves? - le preguntó - ¿Estaban muy mal?

Hizo un gesto hacia los exámenes que le había pedido que revisase, y Quistis volvió a mirarlos una última vez.

\- No, los criterios usados para hacer las correcciones son correctos, aunque la valoración de cada pregunta podría ser un poco más estricta – contestó -. Tal vez tu valoración es demasiado positiva.

\- No cometen demasiados errores – se justificó ella, cogiendo algunas de aquellas páginas y echándoles un vistazo.

\- Pero una buena nota no se debe medir en la ausencia de fallos – matizó Quistis -. Si no en la abundancia de aciertos. En muchas preguntas podrían extenderse más y dar más información importante. Piensa que esta asignatura es de historia, así que cada dato y detalle ha de contar.

Rinoa levantó ambas cejas, y asintió lentamente.

No era una experta en historia, ni tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia como instructora, pero hasta la fecha y después de varios años de estudio, era la que más conocimiento tenía sobre la historia de las brujas. Era por eso que Edea y Cid habían decidido añadir aquella asignatura al plan de estudio del Jardín, y por lo que le habían ofrecido aquel puesto.

Aun así, Rinoa sentía que pasaba más tiempo dudando sobre si hacía bien su trabajo, que haciéndolo en sí.

\- Solo tienes que tener claro todo lo que te pueden decir de cada cosa que les preguntes, y después valorar en relación a qué porcentaje de información te han dado – le dijo Quistis.

Por su parte, Quistis agradecía que le pidiese ese tipo de favores, sobre todo en un día y una ocasión como aquella.

Regaliz ladró de nuevo, y Angelo levantó la cabeza y miró en aquella dirección, pero sin moverse de debajo de la mesa. Después Quistis pudo oír la risa de Seifer a lo lejos, y sintió los músculos de sus hombros tensándose.

 _No lo pienses_ – se dijo Quistis a sí misma, y comenzó a mirar entre aquellos exámenes, buscando como una desesperada algún motivo para aconsejar a Rinoa sobre la manera en que los había corregido.

\- ¿Quistis? - le dijo Rinoa, llamando su atención.

Ella la miró, un tanto nerviosa, y miró después hacia el fondo de aquella habitación, por encima de los hombros de Rinoa. Seifer sostenía algo entre sus manos, y aquel perro de color negro tiraba de aquella cosa, mientras Seifer la miraba sonriendo de manera extraña. Los ojos de Quistis volvieron de inmediato a los de Rinoa, y esta miró después hacia Zell cuando él comenzó a levantarse y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el mostrador. Después miró hacia Irvine durante unos instantes.

\- Hoy no llevo sujetador... - dijo en voz alta, y esperó durante unos segundos mirando hacia él. El muchacho no hizo movimiento alguno, y entonces Rinoa se volvió de nuevo hacia Quistis - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Quistis tragó saliva, y después sonrió intentando calmarse.

\- No me pasa nada... - le aseguró.

Rinoa levantó una ceja, y después se cruzó de brazos.

\- Llevas dos días como... dispersa – le dijo – Nunca te había visto así.

\- Solo estoy un poco nerviosa – le dijo Quistis, sonriendo -. Mañana empezamos con las clases de Auri...

Rinoa apretó los labios y puso cara de circunstancias.

\- Las clases de Auri son solo un juego para que tenga unos horarios y aprenda lo que es tener algún tipo de organización y objetivo en su día a día – le dijo Rinoa -. Lo único que vamos a enseñarle de verdad es a leer y a contar hasta 100...

Quistis se encogió de hombros e intentó reír de manera casual.

\- ¡Lo sé! - dijo – Y aun así mírame.

Se puso de pie, y Seifer la miró desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- Nerviosa por volver a dar clases – bromeó, y miró hacia la puerta de manera casual, planeando la mejor manera de salir de allí.

Algo pasó volando a poco menos de un metro de ella, y Regaliz salió disparado junto a ambas chicas para recoger aquel juguete.

\- ¡Perdón! - gritó Seifer, y Rinoa se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Quistis también lo miró, y Seifer simplemente sonreía hacia ella.

\- Xian, no sé cuál de los dos es peor – dijo Rinoa, refiriéndose al muchacho y al animal que corría hacia él para que volviese a lanzarle cosas.

Seifer cogió el juguete que Regaliz le había llevado, y durante un rato el animal tiró de él intentando arrancárselo de las manos. Él sin embargo no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Quistis.

 _Tú tienes el control_ – pensó Quistis -. _Has planeado exactamente cada segundo de lo que va a pasar, no dejes que te intimide._

\- ¿Quistis? - dijo Rinoa por segunda vez.

La joven bruja se había vuelto a girar hacia ella y la observaba muy seria.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar una cosa – dijo de repente Quistis, algo sonrojada y con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Se giró hacia la salida, y se fue de allí a paso ligero, sin decir nada más.

* * *

Seifer soltó aquel trozo de cuerda llena de nudos y Regaliz correteó a su alrededor con aire triunfal. Mientras tanto, observaba la figura de Quistis alejándose. Casi parecía a punto de salir corriendo, y Seifer rió en voz baja viéndola salir.

Durante dos semanas apenas se habían encontrado en un puñado de ocasiones. Las palabras que habían cruzado se podían contar con los dedos de las manos, y no habían tenido más contacto que cruzarse en algún pasillo o en la cafetería. En parte porque ambos habían salido a alguna que otra misión, y porque Seifer había encontrado maneras de entretenerse lo suficiente como para deambular poco por cualquier sitio que no fuese su habitación.

No podría decir de cuántas maneras diferentes la había imaginado ya, pero de esa manera había conseguido que aquellos días pasasen volando.

El primer día intentó hacer caso a lo que Quistis le había pedido, e intentó no sucumbir a aquellos pensamientos, pero después le fue imposible.

Había fantaseado con la idea de Quistis esperándolo desnuda en su habitación. O con un increíble vestido negro, muy ceñido. En ropa interior, con un pantalón de cuero, con su uniforme de cadete, ...

Y no solo había imaginado prendas y ausencia de las mismas sobre su cuerpo. También había podido verla y disfrutarla en todo tipo de situaciones, posturas y lugares, y diciéndole y pidiéndole todo tipo de guarradas.

Seifer sonrió, y se dejó caer en una silla, ignorando al animal que reclamaba más atención.

Evidentemente, aquello no había sido más que obra de su propia imaginación, y tal y como Quistis le había pedido, hacía tres días que procuraba portarse bien y 'reservarse' para lo que ocurriría en cuestión de horas. Y Seifer sabía perfectamente que no sería ni mínimamente parecido a todas las cosas que había imaginado.

Lo sabía por la manera en que Quistis no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada más de unos segundos seguidos. Estaba claramente asustada, y Seifer sabía que lo que pasase aquella noche sería probablemente una decepción.

A no ser que él hiciese algo al respecto.

Desde luego, conocía a Quistis lo suficiente como para saber que no se echaría a atrás, pero tampoco dejaría que la cosa fluyese de manera más o menos natural, así que, fantasías aparte, se había intentado mentalizar para encontrarse con cualquier cosa.

* * *

Quistis miró una vez más a su alrededor, incómoda.

 _Será rápido_ – se repitió por enésima vez.

Llevaba casi una hora en su habitación, se había duchado, y se había puesto una camiseta vieja y un pantalón corto de deporte que solía usar como pijama. Después se había dedicado a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando calmarse.

 _Está todo planeado_ – pensó.

Se tocó el pelo, aún algo húmedo y suelto, y bajó la mano por su nuca y se masajeó el cuello. Estaba tensa, y nerviosa, y lo último que quería era mirar hacia el reloj que había sobre su mesita de noche. Sabía que la puerta sonaría en cualquier momento, y sabía que saber exactamente los minutos que faltaban no iba a ayudarla.

Bajó un poco más la mano, y la dejó unos segundos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el retumbar confuso de su corazón. Después miró a su alrededor, buscando algo, y fue directa hacia su armario. Sacó un sujetador, y se lo puso.

Después volvió a mirar hacia su habitación, y finalmente se sentó en los pies de la cama, mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto...? - se preguntó de repente, sintiendo un pinchazo de arrepentimiento.

Se dejó caer de espaldas, cerró los ojos, e intentó recordar las técnicas de relajación que tantas veces había aplicado en algunas misiones.

 _Está decidido, Quistis_ – pensó -. _Sabes que es lo que quieres, y tienes la oportunidad de conseguirlo, nada más._

La puerta sonó, y dio un leve saltito sobre el colchón. Aún se quedó un segundo mirando hacia el techo, aguantando la respiración.

\- Esto no es ni por asomo lo más difícil que has hecho... - se dijo a sí misma en un susurro – Has salvado el mundo, por el amor de Xian...

Se levantó, fue hacia la puerta, cogió aire, y después la abrió.

Tenía el pelo suelto, algo húmedo, y llevaba unos pantalones cortos, de color negro y algo anchos, y una camiseta de color blanco que le iba un poco grande. Seifer la reconoció como una de las camisetas de entreno que les daban a todos los cadetes, y vio que iba descalza. La habitación tan solo estaba iluminada por una lámpara de lectura que había sobre la mesita de noche, apuntando hacia la pared para iluminar mejor sin deslumbrar, y la intensa iluminación del pasillo hacía que los ojos de Quistis brillasen de manera extraña.

Ella se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar, y después cerró la puerta. Se quedó un segundo con la mano sobre el pomo, y finalmente cerró el pestillo.

\- Hasta eso te queda bien... - dijo Seifer detrás de ella.

Quistis lo miró por encima del hombro con cara de pocos amigos, y después se giró hacia él.

\- No necesitas cumplidos – le dijo -. No vienes a seducirme...

Seifer sonrió con malicia y ella pasó por su lado y se quedó entre él y la cama, dándole de nuevo la espalda. Le estaba costando horrores que no se notase lo nerviosa que estaba, y procuraba con todas sus fuerzas respirar con normalidad.

 _Sigue el plan_ – pensó, obligándose a recordar lo que tantas veces había repasado mentalmente -. _Déjale bien claro lo que no va a hacer y después dile lo que necesitas de él. Simple y conciso._

Quistis se giró hacia Seifer, y lo observó mientras él se quitaba la gabardina, dejándola caer en el sofá que había pegado a la pared, a su izquierda.

\- No hace falta que te desnudes – le pidió, adivinando que lo siguiente que haría sería quitarse la camiseta.

Seifer levantó una ceja, y después se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues tú dirás – le dijo.

Quistis cogió aire, y miró hacia el suelo.

\- Esto no va a ser fácil – le dijo, aún sin mirarlo -, y te pido por favor que colabores...

Seifer asintió, y dio un par de pasos hacia ella, obligándola a mirarlo mientras seguía hablando. La muchacha cogió aire de nuevo, y continuó.

\- Lo haremos con la luz apagada – dijo, bajando un poco el tono de su voz -, no nos quitaremos nada más que lo necesario, ...

Seifer dio un paso más, asintiendo, y levantó una mano para tocar su cara. Quistis había cogido aire para continuar hablando, pero se quedó callada. Él se inclinó un poco, intentando acercar su cara a la de ella, pero Quistis colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho y se apartó unos centímetros, evitando que llegase a besarla.

\- Nada de besos - le susurró, mirando hacia sus propias manos -... Nada de tocarnos...

Tragó saliva, y durante unos segundos esperó a que Seifer se quejase, pero no lo hizo.

Se limitó a sonreír levemente, y esperar.

Tal y como esperaba, parecía que no iba a ponérselo fácil. Pero conocía a Quistis lo suficiente como para saber que no necesitaba que la presionasen, si no darle espacio. Era como lo que Trueno siempre le decía cuando iban a pescar. Algunas piezas solo necesitaban que tirase de ellas, con otras solo conseguía que el hilo se rompiese. En esos casos solo tenía que esperar, dejar que pelearan y se cansasen, y presionar solo cuando flaquearan. La cantidad de peces que se le habían escapado por tirar demasiado del hilo...

\- Que quiera besarte no significa nada – dijo él un instante después -. No busco nada más, Quistis, no creas que esto va a complicar lo que somos.

\- No somos nada... - le recordó ella.

Seifer sonrió de nuevo, y asintió.

\- Lo sé – dijo, e intentó acercarse un poco más.

Quistis puso una de sus manos sobre la cara de Seifer, y agachó la cabeza. Él podía verla entre sus dedos, y sabía que se escondía de él a propósito. Después ella se giró, y se acercó a la lámpara. La apagó, y se sentó sobre la cama.

Seifer no dijo nada más, simplemente esperó mientras oía que ella se movía sobre el colchón, seguramente acomodándose.

\- Quítate los zapatos, los pantalones y la ropa interior... - le dijo unos segundos después.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, e hizo lo que le había dicho. Se sentía un poco ridículo con la camiseta puesta y el culo al aire, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Esperó unos segundos más, observando que sus ojos se comenzaban a acostumbrar a la oscuridad. La persiana de la ventana estaba cerrada, pero aun así entraba la luz suficiente por debajo de la puerta como para poder distinguir formas.

Podía ver la figura de Quistis sobre la cama, tumbada en el centro, con las rodillas dobladas hacia arriba.

\- ¿Puedo acercarme? - le preguntó.

Quistis tragó saliva, y cogió aire.

\- Sí... - murmuró.

Un instante después sintió el colchón vencerse bajo su peso cuando apoyó una rodilla a los pies, y notó que se movía sobre manos y rodillas subiendo poco a poco, acercándose a ella. Quistis movió las piernas para dejar que se mantuviese de rodillas entre ellas, y sintió de nuevo el peso de su cuerpo moviendo el colchón cuando apoyó las manos junto a sus hombros.

Seifer la miraba sin llegar a verla, distinguiendo tan sólo la forma de su cuerpo, de su pelo esparcido sobre la almohada, la camiseta blanca hasta el ombligo, y sus caderas desnudas, igual que sus piernas.

Se inclinó un poco sobre su cuerpo, sonriendo, y se quedó a un palmo de su cara.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - le preguntó en un susurro.

Quistis sintió un escalofrío y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad.

 _¿Siempre ha olido así?_ \- se preguntó a sí misma, y frunció un poco el ceño, sintiendo que se desconcentraba.

\- Solo necesito que termines dentro... - le dijo unos segundos después, rezando porque no le pidiese que especificase nada más que aquello.

Lo oyó reír muy bajito, dejando escapar el aire por la nariz, y Quistis volvió a abrir los ojos.

\- No soy tan tonto, Quistis. Hasta ahí he llegado yo solito – bromeó él -. Nunca me han dejado hacerlo, pero creo que seré capaz llegado el momento.

\- Solo eso – matizó Quistis, y él guardó silencio, pensativo.

\- No lo entiendo... - murmuró un instante después.

Quistis llenó los pulmones de aire, y después lo dejó escapar lentamente.

\- No quiero que esto se alargue más de lo estrictamente necesario – le dijo -. Haz lo que tengas que hacer tú solo, y después termina dentro.

De nuevo Seifer guardó silencio, esta vez durante un rato un poco más largo, y después sintió que se apoyaba estirando los brazos, alejándose un poco más de ella.

\- ¿Es broma? - le preguntó finalmente.

\- No – contestó ella de inmediato.

Seifer frunció un poco más el ceño, contrariado, y rió una vez más, pero con algo más de fuerza esta vez.

\- Xian, Quistis, ¿qué eres? - le preguntó - ¿Un maldito tubo de ensayo?

\- Seifer... - susurró Quistis, intentando que no alzase la voz.

Ya suponía que no se iba a tomar bien aquella idea, pero realmente era la más equitativa que había encontrado. Ella no quería acostarse con Seifer, pero tenía que hacerlo, y él sí quería acostarse con ella. De alguna manera pensaba que aquello era como una especie de término medio.

Lo oyó bufar, y después dejó escapar un gruñidito frustrado.

\- Esto es absurdo Quistis – dijo - ¿Sabes lo único que puede salir de algo así de triste? Una pobre y triste personita, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

\- No seas idiota – le contestó ella -. Ya sabías que no iba a ser el mejor encuentro sexual de tu vida.

\- Pero pensaba que al menos sería un encuentro sexual, no - dudó, buscando alguna manera de describir aquello -... rellenarte como si fueras...

\- Por favor, no acabes esa frase... - le pidió ella.

\- Mira, puedo hacerlo tan aburrido como quieras – intentó negociar -, pero...

\- Firmaste un contrato – le recordó Quistis -. Y en él se especificaba que no haríamos nada que no fuese estrictamente necesario.

\- No puedo creerlo... - gruñó Seifer, volviendo a apoyar una de sus manos junto a la cabeza de Quistis, y llevando la otra a su entrepierna – Dos semanas bebiendo zumo de zanahoria para esto...

Quistis sintió que se tensaba levemente cuando Seifer comenzó a mover aquella mano de forma rítimica, respirando algo más fuerte de lo normal. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no era por lo que estaba haciendo, si no por su repentino cambio de humor.

\- Nadie más que tú podría conseguir una definición más exacta, escueta y aburrida para la procreación – murmuró un minuto después.

\- Deja de quejarte – le pidió ella, sintiendo que también comenzaba a enfadarse. En cierto modo, había conseguido que los nervios se le pasasen un poco.

El movimiento continuó durante un par de minutos, y Seifer mantenía los ojos clavados en la oscuridad que había en la pared que tenía en frente, y la cabeza llena de pensamientos airados.

\- Cuando he llegado la tenía tan dura que hubiese durado menos de un minuto... - murmuró.

Quistis dejó escapar un bufido molesto, y se movió bajo Seifer, intentando acomodarse.

Intentó relajarse, y concentrarse. Sabía que cuando Seifer terminase tampoco sería cómodo, e intentaba hacerse a la idea. Sin embargo podía oírlo hacer ruidillos de inconformidad a ratos, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Nunca antes había hecho esto delante de nadie... - dijo él después de un rato.

Se sentía un poco ridículo en aquella situación, y casi se veía obligado a hablar, como si así consiguiese romper el hielo.

\- Tampoco lo habían hecho delante de mí... - dijo Quistis un rato después, pensativa.

Seifer continuaba haciendo lo mismo, al mismo ritmo, y de la misma manera. Casi parecía que la situación no avanzaba lo más mínimo, y durante un buen rato los minutos se fueron sucediendo unos a otros sin que ninguno dijera nada. Finalmente, lo oyó gruñir en voz baja, y paró.

\- Dame... un minuto – le pidió, volviendo a erguirse.

Quistis observó en silencio su figura, allí arrodillado entre sus piernas. Los nervios se habían ido casi del todo, y en su lugar tan solo quedaba la frustración y la impaciencia.

 _Debería habérselo explicado antes_ – pensó.

Estaba claramente molesto, y sabía que así no conseguiría nada de él.

\- Déjalo... - le dijo, moviendo una pierna para pasarla por delante de él y rodando sobre su espalda para sentarse en el lateral de la cama.

\- No, en serio – le dijo él – Deja que me calme un poco, dame un momento para...

\- Vete – contestó Quistis.

Se puso la ropa interior, y después encendió la luz. Seifer se tapó los ojos con una mano, deslumbrado, y la observó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el sofá donde él había dejado su ropa. Le tendió sus cosas, sin mirarlo, y después se fue al baño.

\- Quistis... - la llamó él.

Se puso de pie, sosteniendo aquellas prendas frente a sus caderas, y la siguió. La observó a través del espejo que tenía justo en frente, mientras Quistis llenaba un vaso de agua en el lavabo.

\- Debería haberte explicado a lo que venías de antemano – murmuró ella -. Aunque hayas firmado el contrato, si no te interesa no estás obligado a nada.

Bebió lentamente, y Seifer la observó en silencio. Se le acercó, y colocó un dedo entre sus hombros, bajándolo lentamente y recorriendo su columna, mirándola aún a través del espejo.

\- Dame un minuto... - le pidió de nuevo.

Ella le aguantó la mirada durante un instante, y después se giró y lo empujó lentamente pero con firmeza, echándolo del baño.

\- Vístete – le ordenó.

Seifer frunció el ceño, y comenzó a ponerse los calzoncillos.

\- Sabes que mañana volveré, ¿verdad? - le preguntó, poniéndose después los pantalones.

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola para él.

\- Lo sé, y puedes estar seguro de que no estaré ni la mitad de nerviosa que hoy – le dijo, con aire altivo.

Seifer pasó junto a ella, y se paró bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- Ni yo – le aseguró él.

Quistis lo miró con aire burlón, y después le puso una mano en el pecho y volvió a empujarlo suavemente.

\- Buenas noches, Almasy – le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Seifer dejó escapar un profundo suspiro resignado y se giró. Dos ojos de color miel lo observaban atónitos, y él sonrió ampliamente al ver al muchacho.

\- ¡Voren, amigo mío! - exclamó, extendiendo ambos brazos como si lo quisiera abrazar - ¿Vienes a tomar algo?

El muchacho miró a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo, y se tensó al sentir que Seifer rodeaba su cuello con un brazo como hiciera la primera vez que lo vio en aquel mismo lugar.


	8. Si tú supieras

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Las cosas precipitadas siempre quedan menos creíbles y en mi humilde opinión, se disfrutan un poquito menos. Lo siento si Quistis quiere ir pasito a pasito, pero son ellos los que ponen el ritmo, no yo.

Dulce Locurilla: "Tiene que aprender que si no se hace con ganas no se va a poder xD" Cuando leí esto en tu review me pasé un buen rato riendo. Acabas de dar con una de las ideas principales de la historia entera! (Aunque supongo que se veía venir muy fuerte XD) Pero por otra parte, piensa que es Quistis... Va a negarse esa posibilidad hasta el último segundo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII: SI TÚ SUPIERAS...**

* * *

Las podía oír cada vez con más claridad a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, cantando aquella cancioncilla que paso a paso fue adquiriendo forma a medida que distinguía mejor lo que decían.

Seifer se paró frente a la puerta abierta de aquella clase del segundo piso, y la pequeña Aura levantó los ojos hacia él en cuanto lo percibió por encima del hombro de Quistis. Él le hizo un gesto poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, y la pequeña continuó repitiendo lo que Quistis decía.

Cantaban el abecedario, formando una melodía simple y fácil de recordar, en pequeños compases de cuatro o cinco letras seguidas, para que la niña pudiese recordarlo más fácilmente.

Aura volvió a mirar hacia las letras que Quistis iba señalándole sobre el papel en el que las había escrito, y repitieron la canción dos veces más mientras Seifer las observaba en silencio.

Recordaba aquella misma canción, muchos años atrás, cuando Eleone les había enseñado a leer en el orfanato, igual que ella les contaba que Raine se la había enseñado antes de llegar allí. Seifer sonrió ante la ironía de aquella escena. De alguna manera parecía que aquella canción había conseguido llegar desde Raine hasta su propia nieta, aunque nunca jamás se conocerían.

\- ¿Quieres que busquemos solo las vocales en algún libro? - le preguntó Quistis.

El objetivo de aquella semana sería simplemente que memorizase el abecedario y reconociese dichas letras, y para hacerlo Quistis había optado por actividades variadas y entretenidas, para que la niña no se aburriese simplemente repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos Quistis le leía una frase de un libro de cuentos que había llevado para ella, y después buscaban y nombraban las diferentes vocales las dos juntas.

Seifer caminó en silencio, y se dirigió a la mesa que durante años había pertenecido a Quistis, y se sentó sin hacer ruido en la silla. Después sonrió, y se acomodó sobre ella con cuidado, poniendo ambos pies sobre la mesa. Oía la voz de Quistis, mucho más dulce y suave que cuando se dirigía a él y sus compañeros como alumnos, y cerró los ojos.

La recordaba allí sentada, regañándole por cualquier cosa, sobre todo por provocar y pelearse con Squall.

\- ¿Y sabes lo que toca ahora? - le preguntó Quistis al cabo de un rato, después de haber terminado con la primera página de aquel libro infantil.

\- ¿Deberes para mañana? - contestó la pequeña, y Seifer sonrió mientras oía la risa suave de su ex-instructora.

\- No – le dijo -. Pero tenemos que recoger todo esto.

La pequeña hizo una mueca decepcionada, y comenzó a guardar en su estuche los lápices de colores con los que habían estado dibujando hacía un buen rato.

\- Papá me dijo que siempre mandabas muchos deberes – murmuró, con aire decepcionado.

\- Porque es la mejor manera de mantener a los chicos mayores lejos de los problemas – le contestó ella -. Pero tú no necesitas deberes todavía.

Se habían sentado en el pupitre que había más cerca de la mesa del instructor, pero Quistis había cogido una silla para sentarse al lado de la pequeña. Prefería que aprendiese que su lugar como alumna era aquel, y que las clases se llevaban a cabo en habitaciones como aquella, por eso había rechazado rotundamente la idea de darle clases en su habitación o en cualquier otra parte que no fuese una de aquellas aulas.

La observó en silencio mientras la pequeña metía sus cosas en una mochila que Rinoa le había comprado, y Quistis miró su reloj por última vez durante aquellas tres horas. Había dedicado la mañana a dibujar con Aura, leerle algún que otro cuento, enseñarle aquella canción para que memorizase el abecedario, y le había ido explicando cualquier cosa que la niña le había ido preguntando. En principio habían acordado que harían aquello cuatro días a la semana, repartiéndose los días entre ella, Rinoa, Squall y Edea, mientras que Irvine, Selphie y Zell se encargarían de llevarla por las tardes a que socializase con niños de su edad. O lo que era lo mismo, se irían a pasear y jugar a la plaza de Balamb. La niña levantó la mirada hacia la mesa del instructor, por detrás de Quistis, y vio que reprimía una sonrisa. Había hecho aquello ya un par de veces, pero Quistis suponía que algo de la pantalla que había en aquella pared debía llamarle la atención. Cuando se giró, vio a Seifer sonriendo hacia las dos, con los pies sobre la que fuera su mesa, y ella se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Aquel hombre había sido lo primero en lo que había pensado en cuanto se despertó aquella mañana, y tan solo había podido apaciguar un poco la ira que había ido creciendo en ella desde ese momento cuando se centró por fin en las clases de Aura. Sabía que en cuanto terminasen y saliese de allí, volvería a pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior (o mejor dicho, lo que no había ocurrido), y el mal humor volvería para quedarse durante bastante más tiempo.

\- A veces vengo aquí cuando no hay nadie, para recordar viejos tiempos – bromeó él.

Quistis se giró hacia Aura con gesto severo, y la niña le dedicó una mirada inocente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? - le preguntó.

La niña se mordió el labio inferior y pensó durante un rato antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- No lo sé, estábamos cantando las letras... - dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Y por qué no me has avisado? - le preguntó, oyendo la silla del instructor moviéndose tras ellas, seguramente porque Seifer se había levantado de ella.

\- Me hizo así – dijo la pequeña, y se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, igual que había visto hacer a Seifer.

\- Vamos instructora, no seas dura con ella – le dijo él, acercándose a ambas.

\- Auri, es muy importante que nadie interrumpa una clase, a no ser que sea una emergencia – le dijo Quistis, ignorándolo -. Si alguien entra en el aula y no me doy cuenta, tienes que decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Solo venía a saludar – dijo Seifer, quedándose junto a ellas, donde ambas podían verlo perfectamente – Hola, bolita.

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña, sin dedicarle más que aquellas dos palabras, y Quistis lo miró frunciendo el ceño. En todos aquellos años nunca lo había visto acercarse a la pequeña, de hecho ni siquiera tenía constancia de que ambos se conociesen más allá de la distancia con la que el resto de vecinos de aquel Jardín conocían a la hija del comandante.

\- Hola, Seifer – le contestó la pequeña, sonriendo.

Quistis miró de uno a otro, y después dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso.

\- Muy bien, ya nos has saludado – sentenció -. ¿Nos vamos?

Dijo aquello mirando hacia la niña, y ella asintió y se agarró a la mano que Quistis le tendía para que la acompañase. Seifer comenzó a caminar tras ellas, y cuando salieron al pasillo se adelantó un par de pasos, poniéndose al lado de Quistis.

\- Venía a saludar y a hablar contigo – le dijo.

\- No tenemos nada de lo que hablar – contestó Quistis de inmediato.

Ya imaginaba que no habría ido sólo a saludar, igual que imaginaba que daría igual que intentase no tener aquella conversación. ¿Qué camino tomaría? ¿Intentaría defenderse de lo que (no) había ocurrido poniendo alguna excusa? ¿Criticaría sus métodos e intentaría convencerla de que volviesen a intentarlo de otra manera? ¿Se negaría en rotundo a hacerlo como ella le había pedido?

\- Solo quería pedirte disculpas – dijo Seifer, y Quistis se paró en seco y lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Seifer Almasy sabe hacer eso? - preguntó en tono irónico.

Seifer frunció el ceño, y Aura miró de uno a otro sintiendo que el ambiente se tensaba un poco.

\- Si no supiese pedir perdón, no me hubiesen dejado entrar de nuevo en este Jardín, ¿no crees?

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, y asintió levemente, como dándole la razón.

\- Anoche... - comenzó a decir Seifer, y Quistis levantó una mano en el aire, haciendo que se callase de inmediato. Seifer la miró extrañado, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

\- Auri, cariño... - dijo, en tono casual, girándose hacia la pequeña - ¿Qué crees que está pasando ahora mismo?

La niña la miró sin llegar a entenderla, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Que Seifer te está diciendo algo – dijo sin más.

\- ¿Y tú qué crees que está diciendo? - le preguntó – Intenta adivinarlo.

La pequeña pensó durante un buen rato, y continuó mirando de uno a otro, totalmente concentrada.

\- ¿Te está pidiendo perdón porque anoche hizo algo que no estaba bien? - dijo finalmente.

Quistis se giró hacia Seifer, sonriendo, y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza a la pequeña.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? - le preguntó – Tan solo has dicho que querías disculparte, y has pronunciado la palabra 'anoche', y con solo eso una niña de cinco años ha sido capaz de deducir algo así. Busca un momento mejor para decir este tipo de cosas, o no las digas. No tienes que disculparte por nada.

Seifer frunció el ceño, y miró hacia la pequeña con rencor.

\- Anoche iba caminando por un pasillo y me tropecé con Quistis – dijo Seifer -. Le pisé un pie, y ella se enfadó. Por eso quiero pedirle perdón.

Quistis levantó una ceja y dejó escapar una risilla silenciosa.

\- No seas idiota, Auri sabe que no me enfadaría por algo así - le contestó. Miró hacia la pequeña, y después de nuevo hacia Seifer -... Le pedí un favor, que metiese unas cosas en un almacén, y no lo hizo.

Seifer la miró frunciendo el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Perdona? - le dijo – Cogí esas cosas, y fui al almacén, pero la puerta no se abría.

\- Te di las llaves. – contestó ella.

Seifer arrugó un poco la nariz y apretó los labios, y ambos se miraron durante un rato en silencio.

\- Me las diste, pero no entraban... - se defendió él.

\- A veces las puertas se atascan, solo hay que insistir – contestó ella.

Seifer cogió aire sin hacer ruido, y al dejarlo salir sonó como un leve gruñidito.

\- Me puse nervioso - dijo –... Esperaba que las llaves abriesen sin más, y resultó ser que no. Por eso al final no metí nada en ninguna parte...

\- ¿Y dejaste las cosas ahí tiradas? - preguntó Aura, mirándolo como si no terminase de entender tanto dramatismo.

Seifer volvió a coger aire. Si bien el tiempo le había enseñado a reconocer sus errores, seguía sin gustarle admitirlos.

\- No, me las llevé a mi habitación, por eso vengo a disculparme – le explicó -. Siento no haber podido meter esas cosas en aquel almacén, lo haré esta noche...

Quistis le aguantó la mirada durante un buen rato, y comenzó a sonrojarse un poco.

\- Más te vale – le dijo -. Mañana tengo que devolver las llaves, así que solo tienes dos intentos más.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, sin entenderla, y las observó mientras Quistis continuaba su camino llevando a la pequeña de la mano, alejándose.

* * *

Después de salir de la ducha se secó el cuerpo con una toalla, y la utilizó para envolver su pelo, se miró durante unos segundos en el espejo, un poco empañado, y después cogió el cepillo de dientes.

Hizo lo mismo de cada noche, de manera automática y algo distraída, como un antiguo ritual. Seguir una mínima rutina en su vida le permitía disfrutar de una sensación de control y tranquilidad, justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Cuando terminó de asearse, salió del baño quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y apretándola sobre su pelo, manteniéndolo sobre su hombro derecho, a un lado de su cuello. Caminaba desnuda por su habitación, como siempre solía hacer. Esos pocos minutos antes de irse a dormir siempre eran un momento de liberación de las pequeñas molestias del día. Entre ellas, aquel traje de combate que casi no dejaba un solo trozo de piel al aire. Y no es que ella tuviese especial interés en ir mostrando más de lo necesario, ni tampoco que le desagradase su atuendo habitual. Estaba acostumbrada a él, y era cómodo. Al fin y al cabo ningún luchador que usase un látigo dejaría jamás su piel al descubierto, era un arma demasiado flexible y en cierto modo impredecible. Aún así, poder moverse tranquilamente sin nada más que aquella toalla sobre sus hombros, era reconfortante.

Se puso de nuevo la ropa interior, los pantalones cortos, y aquella vieja camiseta, y dejó escapar un suspiro molesto al cabo de un segundo. Como siempre, no se había puesto el sostén, y aquella era una comodidad que prefería no permitirse si Seifer iba a estar alrededor. Se quitó la camiseta, se puso aquella prenda, y miró hacia el reloj de su mesita de noche.

\- Diez minutos... - murmuró.

Se tumbó en la cama, y el recuerdo del colchón hundiéndose bajo el peso de Seifer a medida que se movía sobre ella volvió a su memoria. Se sonrojó un poco, y sintió que comenzaba a enfurecerse de nuevo.

Durante todo el día se había sentido estúpida y enfadada consigo misma. Porque no había conseguido nada de aquella noche con Seifer, aunque aquella era una posibilidad que ya había barajado, y porque se había sentido como una cría asustada y de alguna manera excitada por aquella situación. A esas alturas de la película se sentía intimidada ante la idea de acostarse con Seifer, aunque había planeado todo lo que ocurriría, y había redactado aquel contrato lleno de normas para tener el control de todo, no había sabido controlar lo que sentía su cuerpo.

 _Es diferente a los demás, eso es todo_ – intentó pensar.

Hasta la fecha, las pocas relaciones en que Quisis se había llegado a involucrar habían sido cortas y pasajeras, y en todas había terminado con la misma sensación. Ningún hombre parecía entender que ella no tenía realmente necesidad ni interés en tener el control. Ni fuera ni dentro de la cama. Parecía que todo el mundo la veía como ese tipo de mujer, y era cierto que le gustaba mantener un cierto orden y control de su entorno, pero en lo referente a su vida íntima, aquello era lo último que esperaba. Siempre empezaba aquellas primeras citas esperando que alguno de aquellos hombres la sorprendiera con cualquier pequeño detalle que denotase un mínimo de personalidad y carácter, pero nunca era así.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, y miró una vez más el reloj. Pasaban dos minutos de las 22, y entrelazó los dedos sobre su estómago mientras continuaba mirando aquel pequeño aparatito.

Con Seifer era con el único que no quería que fuese así. Con él quería tener el control total de cada segundo, de cada paso. Porque con él no quería complicaciones, tan solo necesitaba de él la ayuda que le había ofrecido, nada más. Sin embargo sabía que él podía ser imprevisible. Era un hombre con un temperamento fuerte y en cierto modo inestable, y si añadía a eso su falta de paciencia, podía estar segura de que tardaría poco en pasarse su contrato y sus normas por el arco del triunfo.

La puerta sonó igual que la noche anterior, e igual que la noche anterior ella dio un leve respingo sobre la cama al oírla, y se quedó mirándola un instante antes de levantarse para abrir.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo miró con la barbilla un poco más alta de lo normal, dejando que sus párpados cayesen un poco, como si ella estuviese sobre unas largas escaleras, y él esperase en el último escalón.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó él un rato después, viendo que no se apartaba.

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, se giró, y se dirigió directa a su cama.

\- Cierra la puerta – le dijo, mientras Seifer la observaba.

Aún descalza, parecía que caminase de puntillas. Se movía con la misma elegancia que Seifer siempre había supuesto que le brindaban sus botas y zapatos, siempre con algo de tacón.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, y se cruzó de piernas, esperándolo.

Seifer cerró la puerta, y echó el pestillo. Después se giró hacia ella y la continuó observando mientras se quitaba de nuevo la gabardina. La dejó caer en el suelo, de cualquier manera, y después se agachó y comenzó a deshacerse de sus botas. Cuando se llevó las manos a la hebilla de su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharla, Quistis rodó los ojos y se giró. Se movió sobre el colchón, apoyándose sobre manos y rodillas, y Seifer levantó una ceja mirándola antes de que ella apagase la lamparilla.

\- ¿Hoy estás más tranquilo? - le preguntó ella, cuando oyó que los pantalones del muchacho caían también con un golpe sordo sobre la moqueta.

Quistis coló sus dedos bajo el borde de su pantalón, y los bajó junto a su ropa interior, quitándoselos.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo él, sonriendo -. Siempre estoy tranquilo.

De nuevo el colchón se movió bajo su peso, y Quistis se tumbó a medida que él se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, apoyado sobre manos y rodillas.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? - le preguntó ella.

Seifer se inclinó un poco sobre su cuerpo, y sonrió en la oscuridad.

\- Por supuesto – le susurró, y se apartó para quedarse arrodillado ante ella, llevando ambas manos hasta su miembro -. Espero que no te moleste si me tomo mi tiempo – le dijo, y Quistis frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Preferiría que no lo hicieras – le dijo.

Lo oyó reír en voz baja, y durante varios minutos no notó nada. Ni movimiento, ni ruido, tan solo su propia respiración, un poco tensa. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad lo suficiente como para poder ver su silueta allí erguida, y observó que sus brazos se movían de manera tranquila y muy despacio.

\- Te da igual lo que prefiera, ¿verdad? - le preguntó un poco molesta. Lo oyó reír de nuevo, y Quistis cerró los ojos y cogió aire sin hacer ruido.

\- A veces menos es más. – dijo él simplemente.

Un minuto después Quistis apretó las mandíbulas y abrió los ojos, aunque estuviesen a oscuras no se sentía tranquila manteniéndolos cerrados. Seifer continuaba moviendo sus manos con la misma tranquilidad, y ella giró la cara hacia un lado, molesta.

Seifer llenó los pulmones, intentando relajarse, y cerró los ojos. Sus rodillas estaban tan cerca de sus muslos que casi podía sentir el calor de su piel desnuda. Si tan solo pudiese tocarla, sabía que todo sería mucho más fácil.

En su lugar, intentó imaginarlo.

Imaginó que apoyaba una mano sobre la rodilla de Quistis, y que la bajaba lentamente acariciando su muslo. Imaginó que se agarraba a su cadera, y que se inclinaba sobre ella, apoyando su cara bajo su ombligo. Cogió aire otra vez, haciendo algo de ruido, y Quistis lo miró de nuevo.

\- Sería más fácil si por lo menos pudiese acercarme a ti – gruñó unos minutos después.

Quistis tragó, y se movió incómoda sobre las sábanas.

\- No es necesario... - dijo. Seifer apretó las mandíbulas, e intentó ir un poco más deprisa, apretando un poco más.

\- Hay muchas cosas que ayudarían – dijo, en tono casual.

\- ¿Te traigo una revista? - bromeó Quistis, y él dejó escapar una risa molesta.

\- Si enciendes la luz, vale. – le contestó.

Fue el turno de la risilla molesta de Quistis, y después ambos guardaron silencio durante algunos instantes más.

\- Es absurdo Quistis – se quejó Seifer - ¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy imaginando que te estoy haciendo?

Quistis miró hacia su cara, y distinguió un leve brillo donde suponía que deberían estar sus ojos. Estaba mirándola, igual que ella a él.

\- Mientras solo lo imagines, me trae sin cuidado – le contestó un minuto después.

Él arrugó la nariz, dejó escapar un bufido impaciente, y se apoyó con una mano junto a la cabeza de Quistis, haciendo que ella colocase sus dos manos sobre su pecho, de forma instintiva, como protegiéndose de aquel repentino movimiento.

\- Deja que pueda... - le pidió, pero se quedó callado. Quería sentirla cerca, aunque no pudiese tocarla con las manos, aunque no estuviesen totalmente desnudos, quería sentir su olor y el calor de cuerpo, aunque no pudiese besarla.

Quistis volvió a tragar saliva, y miró hacia arriba, intentando evitar la sombra que era la forma de su cuerpo, concentrándose en el pequeño círculo que debía ser la lámpara que había en el techo.

\- ¿Puedo apoyarme sobre ti? – le pidió.

\- No me gusta la proximidad – contestó ella de manera rotunda -. Me hace sentir incómoda.

Lo oyó gruñir, y sintió que aceleraba un poco más el ritmo al que movía su mano derecha.

Podía sentir que se impacientaba, y Quistis respiró lentamente intentando encontrar una manera de agilizar las cosas. Sabía que si seguía así volvería a enfadarse, y entonces ella perdería la paciencia y volvería a echarlo.

Dejó escapar un bufido resignado, y movió sus manos de su propio pecho al de él. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos, y las dejó ahí sin moverlas, mientras sentía que él se tensaba un poco y volvía a aminorar el ritmo de su mano.

\- Vamos Seifer, no es tan difícil – susurró, en una voz que no parecía suya -... lo habrás hecho un millón de veces...

Le habló casi como si ronronease, y Seifer sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna.

\- Todo el mundo lo hace... - añadió unos segundos después.

Intentaba darle lo único que estaba dispuesta a darle, algunas palabras que pudiesen inspirarlo, y nada más. Si con solo aquello conseguía que acabase y se fuese, podía darse por satisfecha.

\- ¿Seguro? - dijo él, riendo de manera irónica – No creo que Quistis Trepe suela hacerlo.

Ella sonrió, y se quedó callada durante un rato.

\- Al menos no de manera habitual – añadió con la voz un poco entrecortada.

\- Si tú supieras... - le susurró ella.

Seifer apretó las mandíbulas, y Quistis lo oyó respirar raro al reprimir un gemido. Sintió que se acercaba un poco más a ella, e hizo un poco de fuerza con las manos para evitar que se apoyase sobre su cuerpo.

\- Aunque no os lo creáis soy humana – murmuró -, y como todo humano, tengo necesidades...

Esta vez Seifer no hizo ningún esfuerzo por acallar su respiración, e intentó bajar un poco más su cara hacia la de ella, pero las manos de Quistis le impedían acercarse más.

\- Maldita sea, Quistis... - dijo, apretando las mandíbulas – Si las tienes, déjame que...

\- Solo si tienes que acabar – le recordó ella, y bajó una de sus manos, poniéndola sobre el brazo que Seifer continuaba moviendo sobre su miembro, cada vez más rápido.

Podía sentir en su respiración que por fin iban por buen camino, y se sujetó a su brazo cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Joder... - gruñó Seifer, y por un segundo Quistis se quedó bloqueada.

Sintió que movía sus caderas, pegándolas un poco más a las de ella, y aguantó la respiración cuando notó que rozaba su entrepierna con su miembro, intentando entrar. La mano de Quistis se apretó un poco más sobre el brazo del muchacho, y lo oyó gemir de manera entrecortada.

\- Espera – le pidió Quistis, con el pulso cada vez más acelerado.

Bajó la mano intentando ayudarlo, y arqueó la espalda para facilitar que entrase en ella, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sujetar el peso de su cuerpo con la otra mano.

\- Joder – repitió Seifer, y después gruñó mientras sentía que era demasiado tarde.

Quistis sintió el líquido caliente y viscoso empapando su mano y resbalando sobre su sexo, y se mordió el labio inferior intentando no maldecirlo en voz alta.

Durante unos segundos ambos aguantaron la respiración, y finalmente Quistis dejó de hacer fuerza sobre su pecho y Seifer apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, respirando de manera agitada.

\- Perdona... - murmuró un instante después.

Quistis no le contestó nada, se mantuvo con la cabeza algo echada hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, aguantando el peso de la cabeza de Seifer a fuerza de voluntad, mientras intentaba calmarse.

 _Maldito bastardo..._ \- pensó, mientras llenaba los pulmones de aire.

\- ¿Puedes apartarte? - le pidió un minuto después, cuando pudo controlar lo suficiente el tono de su voz.

Seifer obedeció sin rechistar, y ella se incorporó y lo empujó para quitárselo de encima.

\- Cuando salga del baño, más te vale no estar aquí – le advirtió, y se levantó.

Seifer la observó, y cuando ella abrió la puerta del baño y encendió la luz, pudo ver parte de su cuerpo desnudo justo antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Quistis se apoyó sobre el lavabo, y miró desde el desagüe que tenía justo bajo sus ojos hacia sus manos. Le temblaban, y la izquierda estaba empapada en semen. Arrugó la nariz y se giró hacia la ducha. Abrió el grifo, y el sonido del agua inundó la habitación. Cogió una toalla tirando con rabia de ella, y la apretó contra su cara, dejando escapar un grito ahogado bajo ella. Después la apartó, y respiró llenando sus pulmones.

\- Maldito hijo de... - murmuró.


	9. ¡Para!

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida... ô_o

soyunax: ¿Verdad? Hasta yo pienso a veces que la cosa va lentísima por su culpa. ¡Maldita sea! Si te soy sincera, la idea básica de este fic era que Seifer y Quistis estuviesen todo el rato dándole al tema, y que para conseguirlo Seifer solo tenía que convencerla para probar suerte con él. Pero a medida que escribo me doy cuenta de que algo así no puede forzarse sin más. Y las situaciones han de ir llegando de manera natural para ellos. Y bueno, Quistis es como es.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX: ¡PARA!**

* * *

Sus tacones sonaron enfurecidos hasta que el ruido de la cafetería los ahogó y silenció. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que casi todos estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre, seguramente preguntándose dónde estaba ella. Al fondo, en otra mesa también conocida, podía distinguir la gran forma de Trueno, y el destello plateado del pelo de Viento a su lado. Miró hacia el mostrador, y otra figura conocida llamó su atención. Una pequeña arruguita se formó entre sus cejas cuando frunció el ceño, y se dirigió hacia él con paso decidido. Se colocó a su lado, y lo empujó con el codo para apartarlo, mirando directamente hacia la camarera. Lo oyó exclamar, enfadado, y miró después hacia él como si no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta entonces de que estaba ahí.

\- ¡Oye, ten cuidado! - exclamó Seifer, sacudiendo su manga derecha, sobre la que había caído gran parte del vaso de zumo que acababan de darle. Quistis miró de él a su manga, y después sonrió con malicia.

\- Oh, ¿te he manchado? - le dijo, con un tono de disculpa ridículamente falso – Supongo que ahora ya estamos empatados.

Sonrió de nuevo, y Seifer sintió algo de calor en su cara mientras la miraba muy serio. Quistis se giró hacia la camarera, ignorándolo, y comenzó a pedirle su desayuno.

\- Oye – le dijo, cuando la trabajadora se alejó para servirle -, lo siento, ¿vale?

Quistis se giró hacia él con una mirada gélida y severa, y Seifer se quedó callado de inmediato.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que la próxima vez no la cagarás? - le preguntó. Él le aguantó la mirada, y la camarera apareció con una bandeja con tostadas, mermelada y café – Eres el mismo de siempre, todo palabras y nada de resultados.

Agarró la bandeja, y comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa.

\- ¡Quistis! - exclamó detrás de ella, girándose para seguirla.

\- Déjame tranquila, Seifer – le advirtió, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de los demás.

Rinoa e Irvine los miraban sorprendidos, y todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Quistis se sentó en una silla vacía y prácticamente estampó su bandeja sobre la mesa. Justo después de la bandeja de Quistis vino la mano de Seifer, y Zell dio un saltito sobre su silla y lo miró asustado, mientras él y Quistis se aguantaban la mirada como si solo con eso pudiesen matarse.

\- ¡Te he dicho que lo siento! - exclamó Seifer, y Quistis achinó un poco más los ojos y cogió una de las tostadas, comenzando a untarla de mermelada sin dejar de mirarlo.

Zell la observó con una mezcla de miedo y asombro, mientras veía la mermelada resbalando de la rodaja de pan y pringando el plato que había debajo. Evidentemente, hacer algo así mientras no miras hacia tus manos, no suele ser lo más acertado.

\- ¿Tampoco has metido aquellas cosas en el almacén? - preguntó Aura.

Quistis soltó una carcajada justo después, y la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

\- No, al final lo dejó todo tirado en el pasillo – le contestó.

Seifer arrugó un poco la nariz, con rabia, y se sentó en una silla junto a ella, mientras Quistis comenzaba a comerse su desayuno.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - le preguntó Irvine a Zell, sin entender nada, y este se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó Rinoa, y Quistis la miró muy seria, como si no hubiese sido consciente de que estaba allí hasta aquel momento.

\- Nada – contestaron ella y Seifer a la vez.

Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, e Irvine comenzó a reír de repente.

\- Quistis le pidió a Seifer que guardase unas cosas en un sitio – le dijo Aura a su madre -, pero Seifer no lo ha hecho.

\- Lo haré... esta... noche... - dijo Seifer, muy despacio, e intentando no levantar la voz.

Quistis dejó escapar una risita incrédula, y Seifer apretó las mandíbulas, cogió aire, y se tragó lo que quedaba de aquel zumo de una sola vez, intentando no respirar para no notar su sabor.

\- ¡Quistis! ¡Menos mal! - exclamó de repente una voz tras ella. Se giró para ver a Squall con algunos papeles en las manos, y él se los tendió antes de continuar hablando -. ¿Dónde estabas? Es súper urgente, hay que salir esta misma tarde.

Quistis miró aquel contrato, y después se lo devolvió.

\- Me he quedado dormida – dijo sinceramente. Había pasado gran parte de la noche desvelada por la rabia, y ni siquiera había oído el despertador cuando había sonado aquella mañana -. Hoy no puedo – añadió inmediatamente después.

Se giró de nuevo hacia su desayuno, dándole la espalda a su comandante, y dio un largo trago a su taza de café. Squall la miró extrañado, y después miró hacia el resto de comensales de aquella mesa.

\- Seifer... - dijo, mirándolo y tendiendo el contrato hacia él.

\- Tampoco puedo – le dijo, sin mirar siquiera las condiciones de aquella misión.

El muchacho frunció un poco más el ceño, y movió sus ojos un poco más hacia la izquierda.

\- ¿Zell? - preguntó, mirando hacia el muchacho que masticaba un inmenso trozo de bizcocho de chocolate.

\- Esta noche hacen dos por uno en pizzas – dijo, con aire serio y rotundo.

Squall asintió, y después le tiró el contrato a la cara.

\- Sales esta tarde, prepáralo todo o te bajaré dos rangos de SeeD – dijo simplemente. Después se giró hacia Aura, ignorando las quejas de Zell – Hoy te toca clase conmigo, ¿estás lista?

Aura sonrió y asintió enérgicamente, enseñándole la mochila que ya tenía preparada junto a su silla.

\- Pues vámonos, que si no llegaremos tarde – le recordó.

La pequeña miró hacia el resto de la mesa, como queriendo despedirse de ellos, pero la expresión en la cara de Quistis y Seifer la hizo dudar. Finalmente se acercó a Rinoa para darle un beso en la mejilla, y ambos se fueron sin decir nada más.

Zell comenzó a apurar lo que quedaba en el fondo de su vaso con una pajita, mientras intercambiaba una mirada tensa con Rinoa e Irvine. Quistis y Seifer miraban hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido, ella apretando mucho las mandíbulas mientras masticaba su tostada, él moviendo una pierna de manera nerviosa mientras le daba vueltas al vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Xian!¡Por fin! - Oyeron exclamar a Selphie cuando llegó - ¿No os parece como si llevase capítulos sin aparecer?

Todos la miraron sin entenderla, y ella sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado como si fuesen bobos.

\- Quiero decir que llevo días desaparecida organizando cosas – dijo, sentándose - ¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Cómo va todo?

Tenía una inmensa sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, y aquella imagen contrastaba fuertemente con las expresiones de los demás.

\- ¿Qué haces tú desayunando con nosotros? - preguntó un segundo después, mirando hacia Seifer.

Todos se giraron hacia él, y Seifer movió los ojos a su alrededor, de uno a otro. Finalmente se levantó de la silla, arrugando la nariz.

\- Eso mismo digo yo... - murmuró, y se fue con paso ligero.

* * *

Dio los tres últimos pasos con los ojos cerrados, y después se quedó de pie frente a su puerta. Llenó los pulmones de aire, abrió los ojos y golpeó la superficie de madera con los nudillos.

Esperó pacientemente durante casi un minuto, y cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, la mirada de Quistis le dejó más que claro que aún continuaba enfadada con él. Sin embargo estaba vestida igual que las dos noches anteriores, y parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha, así que suponía que no estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para no querer intentarlo una tercera vez.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - le pidió él, en un tono tranquilo.

Lo miró durante varios segundos con el mismo aire severo, pero finalmente se apartó de la puerta y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la cama.

\- Acabemos con esto de una vez – le dijo, y apagó la luz.

Seifer se quedó de pie, con la puerta aún abierta tras él, y la observó tumbarse en la cama y acomodarse sobre las sábanas. Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y colocó su pelo sobre la almohada para que no le molestase al moverse, y después movió sus manos hacia sus pantalones, como si fuese a quitárselos. Antes de hacerlo miró hacia él, y le hizo un gesto impaciente con las cejas.

\- Cierra la puerta – le dijo.

Él obedeció, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo, y comenzó a quitarse la gabardina y los pantalones.

Sabía que no serviría de nada disculparse de nuevo, ni decirle lo mal que se sentía por cómo había acabado la noche anterior, ni tampoco intentar explicarle por qué no había sido capaz de aguantar hasta estar dentro de ella. Así que ni siquiera intentó hacerlo. Terminó de quitarse la ropa interior, y se acercó a la cama poco a poco. Cuando llegó a ella, se apoyó con una rodilla sobre el colchón, y se acercó gateando sobre las sábanas. Tocó una de las rodillas de Quistis con su hombro derecho, y esperó un segundo hasta que ella la apartó, después se movió sobre su cuerpo para acabar una vez más sobre ella, sin llegar a tocarla.

\- Es tu último intento – le dijo Quistis -. O lo haces bien, o se acabó.

Seifer frunció el ceño, y cogió aire lentamente. Nunca había llevado demasiado bien aquello de seguir órdenes, y el tono de ultimátum de aquella frase no hacía si no provocarlo.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la entrepierna, y comenzó a moverla como siempre había hecho, empezando poco a poco y con suavidad. Sonrió levemente, pensando en lo básico que podía llegar a ser. A pesar de la situación, la tenía dura como una piedra.

Quistis lo observó en silencio, y durante varios minutos esperó pacientemente. Una parte de ella había esperado que Seifer le contestase alguna tontería o se defendiese, pero en el fondo agradecía que no hubiese sido así. Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior la había hecho sentir frustrada y furiosa. No solo porque no había conseguido de él lo único que le interesaba, si no porque sentía que nada de aquello estaba funcionando por su propia culpa.

Llevaban dos intentos en aquellos tres días que ella misma había escogido como los más oportunos, y aunque sabía que lo más sencillo habría sido dejar que Seifer lo hiciese como quisiera, también sabía que sería lo que más complicaría las cosas entre ambos. Permitir que Seifer disfrutase de aquello como quería, significaba permitir que a ella también pudiese gustarle, y en el fondo aquello era lo que más miedo le daba.

Lo oyó resoplar en voz baja, y sintió que se movía, incómodo. Apoyó la mano izquierda un poco más abajo, a la altura de su cintura, y agachó la cabeza intentando estirar un poco el cuello. Varios minutos después cambió aquella postura y se colocó de rodillas, erguido entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Quistis al cabo de un rato.

Seifer dejó de moverse, y lo oyó llenar los pulmones de aire antes de contestar.

\- Un poco incómodo – dijo sin más.

De nuevo se apoyó con una mano sobre el colchón, y volvió a empezar. No quería separarse demasiado de ella, porque sabía que así podía concentrarse un poco mejor en lo que estaba haciendo.

Un buen rato después, flexionó un poco el brazo, sintiendo el hombro algo entumecido, y Quistis movió sus manos para ponerlas de nuevo sobre su propio pecho, como si quisiera evitar que pudiese acercarse más de lo necesario. Sin embargo no lo hizo, se quedó a pocos centímetros de ella, con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia abajo. Podía sentir su aliento sobre sus manos, y Quistis tragó saliva volviendo su cara hacia un lado y cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Me dejas... apoyarme en la almohada? - le preguntó un buen rato después.

Quistis volvió a mirar hacia él, y guardó silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Apoyarte cómo? - le preguntó.

\- La frente, o sobre el codo al menos - dijo -... El hombro me está matando.

Quistis podía sentir que el brazo izquierdo le temblaba, y también que al hablar su aliento tenía un deje metálico y como a dentífrico. Tragó saliva, dudosa. Quería decirle que no, pero el silencio que el muchacho había guardado durante todo aquel rato hacía que empezase a sentirse menos enfadada y más culpable.

\- Joder, Quistis, no voy a hacerte nada raro – le dijo.

La oyó suspirar, y después notó que se movía bajo él, acomodándose.

\- Vale... - dijo unos instantes después.

Aguantó la respiración cuando se echó sobre ella, sin llegar a apoyarse totalmente sobre su cuerpo, intentando no respirar el aire que había a su alrededor, y sintió que la almohada se movía cuando apoyó la frente a su derecha.

Casi un minuto después Quistis se vio obligada a soltar el aire intentando no hacer ruido, y frunció el ceño al volver a respirar, sintiendo que su olor la envolvía.

 _Es solo olor a jabón, idiota_ – se dijo a sí misma -. _Usa el mismo que tú, todos en el Jardín usan el mismo._

Apretó los párpados, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie más olía así, y volvió a abrir los ojos cuando oyó la respiración entrecortada de Seifer justo en su oído. No estaba tocándola, pero estaba totalmente pegado a ella. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Seifer rozando la cara interna de sus muslos al moverse más cerca de su cuerpo, y movió sus manos para volver las palmas hacia arriba, apoyando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el pecho de Seifer, cada vez más nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás... bien? - le volvió a preguntar un minuto después, sintiendo que su respiración y el ritmo al que movía su mano se aceleraban.

Seifer tragó saliva, y llenó sus pulmones recreándose en el aire cálido que había alrededor de su pelo. Era increíble el efecto que un mínimo de proximidad podía tener sobre él.

\- Sí – contestó con una voz algo ronca.

Movió una pierna hacia abajo para que sus caderas quedasen un poco más cerca de las de ella, y al hacerlo la mano de Seifer rozó su ingle, y sintió que Quistis se tensaba bajo él. La muchacha tragó saliva, y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Seifer con algo más de fuerza. Él apoyó la cara en la almohada, y Quistis levantó un poco la barbilla por tal de poder respirar mejor por encima de su hombro. Lo oía jadear junto a su oreja, y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

A ratos podía sentir su miembro rozando la entrada de su sexo cada vez que movía la mano, y se mordió el labio inferior intentando tranquilizarse.

 _Xian, que acabe de una vez..._ \- pensó.

Recordó lo fácil que fue murmurarle algunas palabras la noche anterior, y durante un par de minutos Quistis se debatió entre volver a hacerlo y acabar lo antes posible con aquella situación, o esperar sin más.

\- Piensa... en lo que viene después – susurró Quistis finalmente.

Sintió que Seifer se estremecía sobre ella al oírla, y se separó un poco de la almohada para poder coger aire.

\- ¿Después...? - preguntó.

Lo oía susurrando justo en su oído, y de nuevo Quistis sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Hablaba de manera entrecortada y forzosa.

\- Cuando estés dentro – le dijo ella, girando la cara un poco hacia la suya. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Seifer, y lo oyó gruñir al mismo tiempo que sentía que empujaba lentamente entre sus piernas.

Quistis podía sentir un nudo en el estómago, al tiempo que contenía la respiración. Arqueó un poco la espalda, bajando las caderas y ayudándolo a entrar poco a poco en ella, consciente por primera vez del tamaño de su sexo.

\- Xian... - murmuró él, sintiendo la estrechez de sus músculos apretada alrededor de su miembro.

Quistis cogió aire y lo mantuvo un instante en los pulmones, sintiendo que entraba en ella hasta que sus caderas se pegaron a sus muslos. Lo oyó gemir contra la almohada, y sintió que apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y que movía sus dos manos hasta agarrarse a su trasero, apretando aún con más fuerza.

\- Para... - gimió Quistis, sujetando al muchacho por una de sus muñecas, intentando que la soltase, y haciendo fuerza con la otra mano sobre su pecho.

Le había dicho que no la tocase, tan solo le había permitido acercarse lo suficiente como para estar más cómodo, no aquello. Intentó que quitase las manos de sus nalgas, pero él se aferró a ella con más fuerza todavía, embistiéndola con furia.

\- Sei... - gimió, y volvió a morderse el labio.

Empujó más fuerte sobre su pecho, intentando que se apartase de ella, pero Seifer cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, inmovilizándosela contra las sábanas.

No se movía en ningún momento saliendo de ella, tan solo empujaba y después se relajaba un segundo antes de volver a empujar. La última vez que lo hizo prolongó el momento durante varios segundos, aguantando la respiración. Intentaba quedarse con cada sensación, como si pudiese grabar en su memoria cada instante. La forma de su cuerpo casi desnudo bajo el suyo, el olor intoxicante de su pelo, su respiración en su oído, sus dedos, apretando su mano igual que hacía él con la suya. Y la increíble sensación de estar dentro de ella.

Quistis cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados y las mandíbulas, e intentó por todos los medios mantenerse quieta. Sentía los dedos de Seifer sobre su trasero, y sus propios músculos en tensión, levantando las caderas contra las de él. Sentía el impulso de continuar moviéndose, de llevar aquello hacia algo más, pero no quería sucumbir a ello. Cuando Seifer se relajó un poco, pudo sentir que su miembro se movía dentro de ella con facilidad, empapado.

\- Para... - consiguió susurrar, dejando de empujarlo hacia arriba para agarrarlo del cuello de la camiseta, evitando que se apartase de ella.

Seifer se quedó muy quieto, respirando con dificultad, y tragó saliva moviendo la cabeza hacia ella, intentando mirarla. Pero estaba demasiado cerca, y no había nada de luz que lo ayudase a distinguir más que su silueta.

\- No salgas todavía... - le dijo después.

Seifer sintió que se le erizaba la piel, y se quedó tal y como estaba.

Quistis se mordió el labio, aún luchando contra aquella impaciencia, y cogió aire lentamente, intentando calmarse. Sintió que su sexo se apretaba de manera refleja, y oyó a Seifer aguantar la respiración hasta que ella consiguió relajarse un poco.

\- Suéltame... - le pidió al cabo de un rato.

Había varias cosas que la habían hecho perder la concentración, y sentir su proximidad y sus manos sobre su cuerpo la habían excitado mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Seifer le soltó la mano y el trasero, y se apoyó sobre el colchón con los codos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Perdona – murmuró.

Se incorporó un poco, intentando no cargar todo su peso sobre ella, y cogió aire con algo más de calma.

\- ¿A qué esperamos...? - le preguntó unos segundos después, un poco incómodo.

\- A que... te relajes... - dijo ella, dejando claro al pronunciar aquella palabra que no se refería precisamente a su estado de ánimo.

Apretó de nuevo las mandíbulas, sintiendo que sus músculos volvían a actuar casi por voluntad propia, y Seifer aguantó la respiración durante un segundo más. Después dejó escapar el aire de manera pesada, y Quistis sintió que se movía un poco acomodándose sobre ella.

\- Si con relajarme te refieres a que me desempalme, no vas por muy buen camino haciendo eso – dijo después, sonriendo.

Quistis frunció el ceño y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

\- No lo hago a propósito, idiota – se quejó.

Cogió aire, y estiró un poco el cuello, levantando la barbilla e intentando pensar en otra cosa.

 _¿Por qué huele tan bien?_ \- oyó en su cabeza, y frunció un poco más el ceño. Aquello no iba a servirle de nada.

\- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me quejé hace dos días sobre tus métodos? - le preguntó él un rato después.

Quistis volvió a llenar los pulmones lentamente, intentando evitar que su cuerpo hiciese cosas innecesarias, y asintió.

\- Pues si te soy sincero... ha sido increíble – dijo riendo lentamente.

Quistis apretó de nuevo los párpados e intentó no estremecerse al sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su columna.

\- Maldito seas – se quejó -. Deja de decir chorradas.

 _Hace demasiado tiempo que no estás con nadie, eso es todo_ – se dijo a sí misma, intentando justificarse.

Sintió que Seifer se relajaba sobre ella, y Quistis colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho intentando evitarlo. Volvió a hundir su cara entre su pelo, y sintió que acariciaba su cuello con la punta de su nariz.

\- Seifer, para – le pidió, sintiendo que su pulso volvía a acelerarse.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó en un susurro. Se movió lentamente, empujando de nuevo entre sus piernas, con el miembro aún duro como la primera vez que entró en ella, y Quistis gimió, sintiendo que sus músculos volvían a tensarse – Sé por qué haces eso... - dijo con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo la fuerza que hacía alrededor de su sexo.

\- Seifer... - gimió ella, empujándolo para quitárselo de encima.

\- Sé que te gusta tanto como a mí – dijo, moviéndose esta vez hacia afuera, y después volviendo a entrar.

\- ¡Para! - le gritó, y apretó sus muslos y arqueó las caderas para obligarlo a salir de ella. Después intentó golpearlo, y Seifer se apartó de ella, sujetándola por las muñecas.

Se quedó quieto, arrodillado entre sus piernas, mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad.

\- Vete – le dijo Quistis.

Seifer sabía perfectamente que había tirado del hilo antes de tiempo. Y apretó las mandíbulas, furioso consigo mismo. Le soltó las muñecas, y Quistis dobló una pierna y le puso un pie sobre el pecho, como si fuese a echarlo de la cama de una patada.

\- Vístete y sal de aquí – le dijo en tono furioso -. No hagas que me repita.

Seifer dejó escapar un bufido inconforme, y se levantó de la cama. Caminó descalzo sobre la moqueta, y estuvo a punto de caerse al pisar una de sus botas. Quistis lo oyó tropezarse, y cogió las sábanas que tenía debajo, rodando sobre ellas y cubriéndose al mismo tiempo. Después extendió la mano hacia la lámpara de lectura, y la encendió.

Seifer se giró hacia ella, y la observó durante un segundo. Estaba tumbada bocabajo, apoyando su cara sobre sus manos, y el pelo le caía lacio sobre los hombros y la espalda. Podía intuir perfectamente la forma de su trasero y sus piernas bajo las sábanas, totalmente desnudas, y frunció el ceño aún más furioso. Se giró hacia el sofá sobre el que había dejado su ropa, y la agarró de un tirón.

Quistis lo oyó vestirse, y pocos segundos después oyó la puerta de su habitación al abrirse y volverse a cerrar de un portazo. Solo entonces dejó escapar un gritito furioso contra la almohada, y llevó su mano derecha a su entrepierna.

\- Maldito sea – gimió, mientras apretaba sus dedos sobre su sexo.

Aguantó la respiración, comenzando a moverlos describiendo pequeños círculos, y apretó los párpados hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Sentía su sexo empapado, y aunque le hubiese gustado pensar que era solo por lo que Seifer había dejado allí, sabía que gran parte de aquella humedad procedía directamente de su propia excitación.

\- Maldito... - murmuró, con la voz entrecortada – hijo de...

Dejó escapar un gemido furioso, y aguantó la respiración durante los segundos que duró aquel extraño momento de éxtasis, y después gritó ahogando el ruido sobre la almohada, furiosa y frustrada.

Se tumbó de nuevo mirando hacia el techo, respirando con agitación, e intentó humedecerse los labios. Sentía la garganta seca, y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada de lo que había sentido ni de lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación. Agarró la almohada, y tal y como había leído la colocó bajo su trasero, levantando un poco sus caderas. Supuestamente debía pasar así todo el tiempo posible, y durante varios minutos dejó la mirada perdida sobre las sombras que se proyectaban a su alrededor.

\- Seré idiota... - se dijo al cabo de un buen rato, como si fuese consciente por primera vez del inmenso error que había cometido.

 _Seifer nunca te ha puesto las cosas fáciles_ – pensó para sí misma - _¿Por qué iba a empezar ahora?_


	10. Sólo te dolerá un poquito al principio

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Holi =3

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO X: SOLO TE DOLERÁ UN POQUITO AL PRINCIPIO.**

* * *

\- ¿A qué estamos esperando? - dijo Rinoa, impaciente, cruzándose de brazos ante las puertas de aquel restaurante.

Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, cuyos tirantes se cruzaban tras su cuello en un sencillo lazo, dejando la espalda al aire casi al completo. Era exactamente el mismo vestido que llevaban las demás, excepto Selphie, para la cual habían escogido uno un poco más corto y vaporoso, de un tono plateado que brillaba y reflejaba la luz cuando se movía como si la tela cobrase vida a cada gesto de la muchacha. Sin embargo, todas iban preparadas con una apropiada chaqueta para refugiarse de las temperaturas nocturnas de Deling, algo más frías que las de Balamb.

\- Se ha empeñado en verlos salir antes de irnos – dijo Quistis, ajustándose la chaqueta de cuero negra que Shu le había prestado para la ocasión.

Rinoa se abrochó el primer botón de su americana color champán, a juego con sus zapatos, y después se lo volvió a desabrochar, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un buen rato.

\- ¿Por qué nunca llevas el pelo suelto? - preguntó Shu, tras Quistis, intentando quitarle el pasador que siempre llevaba.

\- Porque es más cómodo así – dijo ella, intentando apartarse de Shu.

La muchacha se había tomado varias copas de vino durante la cena, y era más que obvio que aguantar el alcohol no era una de sus más destacables virtudes. Se quejó un poco, mientras sonreía e intentaba soltarle el pelo, y Quistis aprovechó la notable diferencia de estatura natural más el incentivo de sus tacones negros para evitarlo. Se llevó las manos tras la cabeza, y terminó de coger el pasador que Shu le había dejado medio suelto. Se lo quitó, y lo sujetó con los dientes, comenzando a acomodar de nuevo su pelo para recogérselo otra vez.

\- Te queda mejor suelto – dijo Rinoa, mirando hacia ella y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su americana.

\- ¡Ya salen! - exclamó Selphie, y se llevó dos dedos a la boca. Silbó con fuerza, y los ojos de Irvine se dirigieron directamente a ellas.

Llevaba un elegante frac de color blanco, y había prescindido del sombrero para aquella ocasión, llevando una media coleta que le recogía el flequillo y el pelo de la zona más alta de la cabeza, mientras el resto caía suelto sobre sus hombros. El resto de sus acompañantes llevaban un traje de color gris muy oscuro, con corbata.

\- ¿Por qué les quedan tan bien los trajes? - preguntó Rinoa, observando a Squall con una sonrisa radiante, mientras lo saludaba moviendo el brazo sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿¡Preparados!? - gritó Selphie desde el otro lado de la calle, y pudo ver que Irvine le sonreía y asentía enérgicamente.

Zell salió el último, hablando animadamente con Trueno, y cuando Irvine salió corriendo, calle abajo, todos lo miraron sin entender qué hacía.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó el karateka, y salió corriendo tras él en cuanto vio que Selphie también corría, aunque en la dirección opuesta, calle arriba.

Nida se quedó parado junto a Squall y Seifer, y los tres observaron al grupo rival en aquella curiosa competición, sin demasiadas ganas de ponerse a trotar después de la copiosa cena que acababan de zamparse.

\- ¿Po' qué leh quedan tan bien eso' vestíos? - preguntó Trueno, tras ellos, también observándolas.

\- Porque esta despedida no la ha organizado Selphie – dijo Squall, recordando cinco años atrás cómo fue la suya.

La habían planeado Selphie e Irvine, y todos habían pasado un día entero recorriendo las tranquilas calles de Dollet con unos extraños trajes, obra de Selphie, que se adaptaban al cuerpo humano para asemejarse lo máximo posible a chocobos y moguritos, sin llegar a poder llamárseles disfraces. Había sido divertido, hasta cierto punto, pero nada cómodo. Squall maldijo durante todo el día al primer iluminado que decidió celebrar su último día de libertad antes del matrimonio de una manera tan ridícula como aquella.

Desde entonces, quedó bien claro que Selphie nunca volvería a hacerse cargo de ninguna celebración que permitiese tal grado de ridiculez. Así pues, él y Rinoa habían optado por algo un poco más elegante, aunque Selphie e Irvine habían conseguido convertirlo en un evento un poco más divertido. Habían decidido planificar un pequeño juego en el cual competirían entre ambos grupos siguiendo una ruta por los diferentes locales nocturnos de la ciudad de Deling, recolectando prendas interiores de los sexos opuestos. Squall estaba convencido de que nunca podrían vencerlas, pero aun así Irvine había aceptado el reto encantado.

Seifer observó a Quistis, que miraba en dirección a la figura de Selphie que se alejaba rápidamente y se colaba en el primer local de copas que había en aquella calle. Aún tenía el clip sujeto con los dientes, y terminó de acomodar los últimos mechones de pelo tras su cabeza antes de cogerlo y volver a ponérselo con facilidad. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y la pasó hacia atrás, permitiendo que los mechones que caían lacios a ambos lados de su cara volvieran a colocarse de una manera natural y cómoda. Al hacerlo, miró hacia ellos, y Seifer le dedicó una sonrisa felina.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Estos zapatos me están matando – dijo Rinoa, mirando hacia sus pies. Estaba acostumbrada a sus botas, y aunque le encantaba cómo le quedaba la ropa un poco más formal, no solía encontrar muchas ocasiones para ponérsela.

\- COINCIDENCIA – dijo Viento, junto a ellas, mirando también hacia sus pies. Shu la miró frunciendo el ceño, y durante unos instantes parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Durante aquellos segundos, Quistis le aguantó la mirada a Seifer con seriedad, hasta que comenzó a sentir un leve rubor calentando sus mejillas, y finalmente se giró para comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección que Selphie había tomado.

\- ¿Coincidencia? - preguntó finalmente la joven bibliotecaria, que se había mantenido algo más apartada del grupo de lo normal - ¿Los pies duelen por coincidencia?

\- No se refiere a ese tipo de coincidencia, Jo, si no a que ella coincide con lo que he dicho – aclaró Rinoa, caminando también con las demás -. Quiere decir que está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad, Viento?

La muchacha simplemente asintió, y Jo las miró como si no acabase de entenderlas. Aunque hacía años que salía con Zell, aún había pequeñas cosas en aquel grupo de amigos que se le escapaban.

\- Es cuestión de práctica – dijo Rinoa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Que Viento pasase tiempo con ellas no era lo más habitual, pero en los últimos años habían tenido ocasiones más que suficientes para conocerse todas un poco mejor.

* * *

Después de tres horas, cinco locales diferentes y más de 100 calzoncillos recolectados, Quistis se había permitido el lujo de salir unos minutos a tomar el aire. Tal y como ya les había dicho al resto del grupo, no pensaba beber en toda la noche, y después de que ellas llevasen un par de copas de más, ninguna se había vuelto a oponer a su decisión. A esas alturas todas estaban lo suficientemente perjudicadas como para tener que estar haciendo las veces de niñera de todas ellas, y aquello estaba resultando más agotador que pasar la noche corriendo de un bar a otro intentando recolectar prendas interiores masculinas. Lo cual, en su humilde opinión, era una guarrada en todos los sentidos posibles. Por suerte, Selphie, Rinoa y Shu se bastaban solitas para que prácticamente ningún chico les hubiese dicho que no. En consecuencia, tenían una bolsa bastante llena, a la que ella no pensaba acercarse más de un metro.

Sacó su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Shu, y durante un buen rato fingió prestarle atención. Prefería aquello a aguantar comentarios o miradas inoportunas de cualquiera que pasase por allí. Un rato después, oyó un silbido no demasiado lejos de donde ella estaba, y una voz masculina algo ahogada por el ruido de la música que escapaba entre las puertas que tenía tras ella. Prefirió no levantar la mirada, y continuó mirando hacia la pantalla de su teléfono. Unos segundos después, oyó un claro "sexy" gritado en una voz no tan desconocida, y levantó los ojos disimuladamente en la dirección de la que provenía. Al otro lado de la calle, pudo ver a Zell, moviendo los brazos enérgicamente para que lo viese. Levantó la cabeza, y lo saludó sonriendo. Habían planificado la ruta de ambos grupos para ir pasando por todos los locales que había en aquella céntrica calle de la ciudad sin llegar a coincidir en ninguno de ellos. Aun así, ya se habían topado un par de veces en sus respectivos ir y venir.

\- Cada día está más guapa – dijo Zell, aún sonriendo hacia ella. Seifer le aguantaba la puerta, y se asomó al otro lado del muro tras el que casi no podía vérsele para mirar en la misma dirección que el karateka. Vio a Quistis, y la observó unos instantes en silencio.

\- ¿Tú no tenías novia? - le preguntó después, mirándolo con picardía.

\- Que tenga novia no significa que sea ciego – le contestó él - ¿¡Cómo vais!? - gritó después hacia ella, preguntándole obviamente por la competición que estaban llevando a cabo.

Quistis levantó un pulgar en el aire como toda contestación, y Zell le hizo un gesto con un puño alzado, como dándole ánimos para que continuasen esforzándose. No tenía especial interés en que ganase una parte u otra, pero su espíritu competitivo le permitía disfrutar de pequeños juegos como aquel.

\- Gallina, ¿entras, o qué? - le preguntó Seifer un rato después, y Zell se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido – Sí, ya... que deje de llamarte así...

\- Eres insoportable – le dijo el muchacho, y pasó junto a Seifer con paso decidido, entrando en el local.

Al otro lado de la calle, Quistis se había girado también y volvía a entrar en aquel otro bar. Seifer la observó en silencio, y una sonrisa algo más traviesa se dibujó en su cara antes de que diese un paso hacia adelante, volviendo a pisar la acera.

* * *

Cuando apoyó los codos sobre la barra, se rascó una ceja y el camarero la miró con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿¡Tienes granadina!? - le preguntó ella, inclinándose un poco más sobre la barra y hablando casi a gritos por tal de hacerse oír por encima de la música.

\- ¿¡Te ha tocado conducir!? - le preguntó el muchacho, cogiendo una botella y una copa.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡No, pero me ha tocado cuidar de cuatro locas! – le dijo, señalando hacia un pequeño escenario circular que había en el centro de la sala. En él, Selphie bailaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras Shu y Rinoa paseaban una cesta llena de calzoncillos entre la multitud, bailando también. Viento por su parte hacía rato que había desaparecido después de no haberse separado de la barra del segundo bar en la media hora que pasaron allí dentro, y Jo se había quedado vigilando las pertenencias de las demás en un cómodo sofá un poco más al fondo, mientras Quistis salía a despejarse un poco.

El chico le llenó la copa después de meter en ella un par de cubitos de hielo. Justo antes de dársela, le sonrió y le puso una pequeña y colorida sombrillita de papel.

\- ¡Ánimo! - le dijo, y le acercó la copa.

Ella la levantó ante él agradeciendo aquel gesto, y después sacó la sombrillita y dio un largo trago mientras el camarero se alejaba. Justo entonces, sintió el calor de otro cuerpo pegándose a su trasero, y se giró sobresaltada, derramando la copa sobre aquel intruso e intentando darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Seifer se cubrió todo lo deprisa que pudo, ya que aquel líquido rosado y dulzón lo había cegado, y el puño de Quistis colisionó con su antebrazo derecho. Lo oyó gruñir, y sujetarse el brazo haciendo una mueca de dolor, y Quistis sintió el impulso de volver a golpearlo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Seifer! - le gritó, dándole un manotazo en el codo - ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

\- ¿¡Qué haces tú!? - le increpó él - ¿¡No puedes abofetear como el resto de mujeres!? ¿¡Tienes que dar puñetazos!?

Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando limpiarse, y Quistis miró hacia su copa vacía suspirando con resignación. Cuando Seifer se hubo retirado la mayor parte de aquella cosa de la cara, se pasó la lengua por los labios, intentando adivinar qué era lo que estaba bebiendo. Después estiró la mano para coger una servilleta de la barra y limpiarse un poco mejor, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Yo no puedo beber y tú sí? - le preguntó con rencor, acercándose a ella para no tener que gritar.

\- Es jarabe de granadina, no tiene alcohol – le aclaró ella, después se encogió de hombros –. O mejor dicho, no _tenía_ alcohol... Gracias, Seifer.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la barra, y le hizo un gesto al camarero cuando volvió a mirar en su dirección.

\- Casi no te he visto desde la última vez – le dijo Seifer, apoyándose en la barra y secándose el cuello de la camisa con la servilleta. Se había aflojado un poco la corbata y desabrochado el primer botón, y tenía el pelo un poco más desordenado de lo normal - ¿Dónde te metes?

\- Se llama trabajar – le dijo ella, sin mirarlo -. La gente medianamente responsable lo hace de vez en cuando.

Seifer la miró de arriba a abajo, sonriendo. Se había quitado la chaqueta en cuanto entró de nuevo al local, y cuando Quistis se inclinó sobre la barra para volver a pedirle otra copa al camarero él extendió la mano con un billete entre los dedos. Lo puso frente a la cara del muchacho, y él miró a Quistis y después a él sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Lo que te ha pedido, y una cerveza sin alcohol! – le dijo, y el chico cogió el billete y asintió, sonriendo amablemente.

\- ¿¡Entonces eres tú el que conduce, o también estás para hacer de canguro!? - les preguntó. Quistis negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera lo conozco – mintió, e intentó apartarse un poco de él mientras Seifer reía a su lado.

\- ¡No me mires así, sí que me conoce! - le aseguró, acercándose de nuevo a ella, y cogiendo el botellín de cerveza que el muchacho le tendía pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Quistis - ¡De hecho estamos intentando tener un bebé, y me ha obligado a firmar un contrato en el que pone que no podemos beber alcohol!

\- ¡Seifer! - gritó Quistis a su lado, dándole un golpe en un brazo y sonrojándose rápidamente.

El camarero los miró alzando ambas cejas, y Seifer comenzó a rebuscar algo en el bolsillo interior de su americana, riendo a carcajadas. Sacó una tarjeta identificativa del Jardín de Balamb, y la puso frente a la cara del muchacho para que pudiese confirmar que su nombre era exactamente el que ella acababa de gritar.

\- ¿¡Ves como sí me conoce!? - le dijo, aún riendo. El chico levantó una ceja, y rió también con él, aunque con algo menos de convencimiento.

\- Xian, eres insufrible – la oyó murmurar, y en cuanto el camarero le tendió su copa, lo empujó y comenzó a alejarse de él.

La sujetó por un brazo antes de que llegase a alejarse más de un par de pasos, y Quistis se balanceó sobre sus tacones, chocando con un par de personas antes de girarse de nuevo y soltarse de su agarre con un fuerte tirón.

\- ¡Vete de una vez, no quiero que te vean aquí! - le dijo, gritando por encima de la música para no tener que acercarse a él.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? - le preguntó - ¿¡No quieres que me vean contigo!? ¡Estamos los dos en la misma ciudad, y haciendo lo mismo, no es tan raro que coincidamos, ¿no?!

\- ¡Lo hemos preparado todo para no tener que coincidir! - le recordó ella - ¡Vete!

Cuando intentó girarse, Seifer volvió a agarrarla del brazo, y tiró de ella hasta que su hombro chocó contra su pecho, la sujetó por la cintura y se acercó para no tener que continuar gritando.

\- Acompáñame a los baños – le dijo al oído.

Quistis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, volviendo a sonrojarse de inmediato, e intentó empujarlo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Seifer Almasy! - exclamó - ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Él simplemente sonrió, e intentó acercarse un poco más a ella. Quistis volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, furiosa, y le aguantó la mirada durante unos segundos. Desde aquellos tacones estaba casi a la misma altura que él, y mantener una posición autoritaria y dominante le era incluso más fácil de lo normal.

\- ¿Estás intentando flirtear conmigo? - le preguntó, dejando que aquella acusación sonase con una mezcla de amonestación y desagrado.

Por sus palabras y el tono de voz que usó, dejaba bien claro que había una inmensa diferencia entre lo que habían acordado hacía semanas, y lo que ella entendía como flirtear deliberadamente intentando sacar algo más. A Seifer no se le escapaba aquella implicación, y negó lentamente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que continuaba sonriendo.

\- Xian, ni loco – le dijo, acercándose un poco más hasta que sus narices se rozaron -. Pero se me ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para hacer algún intento... extra.

Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño, y respiró lentamente. Podía sentir la ira creciendo en su interior, y finalmente le dio un fuerte empujón apartándolo de ella. La copa de granadina volvió a terminar sobre la solapa de la americana de Seifer, y él miró de su traje manchado a ella mientras la sonrisa iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos más, y después ella se giró dándole la espalda. Rinoa los observó de lejos, y achinó los ojos intentando verificar si aquel hombre era, tal y como le parecía a pesar de su estado, Seifer. Cuando Quistis llegó a la mesa en la que habían dejado todas las cosas, se sentó en una de las butacas con un furioso "hmf". Rinoa se había acercado para terminarse la copa que había dejado allí hacía rato, y la miró confusa.

\- ¿¡Qué hacía aquí!? - le preguntó, levantando una ceja, y gritando desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Quistis la miró durante un rato, y después arrugó un poco la nariz y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Ni idea, pero ya le he dicho que las reglas del juego son las reglas del juego! - le contestó, y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la butaca, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto decidido de indignación.

Rinoa levantó ambas cejas mientras la miraba con los ojos algo vidriosos y perdidos, después sonrió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros, se acabó lo que quedaba en el que suponía que sería su vaso, y se giró hacia la pista de baile. Selphie había inmovilizado a un muchacho, y Shu intentaba quitarle los pantalones mientras el pobre se retorcía y resistía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no terminaba de casar con su supuesta actitud defensiva. Quistis miró hacia Jo, y le hizo un gesto hacia su propia muñeca. Era la única que llevaba reloj, y la chica le acercó la mano para que pudiese ver la hora ella misma.

Pasaban veinte minutos de las dos de la madrugada, y empezaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza. La música a todo volumen y el ritmo del resto del grupo estaban resultando realmente difíciles de llevar, y lo último que necesitaba era lidiar también con él.

No encontrarse a Seifer más de dos o tres veces en los últimos 12 días había sido fácil. No tener que cruzar ni una sola palabra con él también lo había sido. No pensar en lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se habían visto a solas, ya era otra historia. Después de casi dos semanas dándole vueltas, estaba cansada de sentirse mal e intranquila a todas horas.

Sabía perfectamente que hacer aquello tenía sus riesgos, pero mientras más pensaba en aquella estúpida balanza, más convencida estaba de que merecía la pena arriesgarse. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Que acabase disfrutando de aquello? ¿Qué pudiese acostumbrarse a acostarse con Seifer? Nada que no pudiese superar una vez hubiese acabado todo. Además, podría haber sido peor, podría haberse comportado como un animal, hacer lo que le diera la gana, y convertir aquellos encuentros en algo horrible y desagradable. Sentía que al menos podía confiar en él lo suficiente como para saber que no haría algo así.

\- ¿¡Vamos al siguiente!? - gritó alguien a su lado, y Quistis dio un gracioso saltito sobre la butaca, sorprendida. Selphie se balanceaba levemente junto a ella, con un puñado de ropa interior masculina en las manos, y Quistis arrugó la nariz intentando apartarse de ella.

\- ¿¡No tenéis suficiente!? - le preguntó - ¡Tal vez va siendo hora de poner rumbo a Centra, mañana hay que madrugar!

Shu acababa de aparecer tras Selphie, con Rinoa a su lado y aquella cesta llena de más calzoncillos. Las tres se miraron, y después comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, y agarraron sus chaquetas y bolsos al mismo tiempo que tiraban de los brazos de Quistis, arrastrándola hacia el próximo bar.

El cansancio comenzaba a tornarse en auténtico fastidio, y la muchacha se levantó a regañadientes de la butaca mientras se dejaba llevar en contra de su voluntad. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza huir de ellas y esperarlas descansando tranquilamente en el Lagunamov. Levantó una ceja, sopesando aquella posibilidad, y decidió que podía ser un buen plan B si no conseguía convencerlas para volver todas juntas a lo largo de la próxima hora.

* * *

Lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo en cuanto apareció y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, pero había preferido ignorarlo. Aun así, hacía ya un par de minutos que continuaba allí, observándola. Quistis le dio un par de golpes más a aquel saco de boxeo, y finalmente se giró hacia él, enfadada.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la mañana? - le preguntó.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, de la cual tan solo escapaban algunos mechones algo más cortos de su flequillo, y vestía unos leggins de color negro y una camiseta gris que le iba un poco grande, sobre un sujetador deportivo. Aquel atuendo no era el más habitual en ella, ni tampoco la disciplina con la cual había decidido entretenerse durante aquel par de horas muertas antes de tener que prepararse para la ceremonia, pero aun así allí estaba: sudando y golpeando aquel gran saco relleno de arena.

\- No, toda no – dijo Seifer encogiéndose de hombros. Después sonrió, y se acercó a ella lentamente.

Quistis frunció el ceño, y volvió a golpear el saco con la estúpida idea de que así le daría a entender que no tenía ganas de hablar, y por lo tanto se iría. Seifer sin embargo se colocó al otro lado de su objetivo, y lo sujetó para permitirle golpearlo con más fuerza y firmeza. Algo muy común cuando se entrenaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un objetivo colgante, pero que a Quistis no le gustaba demasiado. Al fin y al cabo un objetivo real nunca se quedaría quieto para poder ser golpeado con más fuerza y firmeza. Ella prefería tener que amoldar sus movimientos al ir y venir errático y poco previsible del saco.

\- No necesito ayuda – le dijo entre golpes.

Seifer no le contestó nada, y ella volvió a golpear un par de veces más, con más fuerza todavía. Lo vio apretar los labios, y cambiar la postura de su cuerpo para poder sujetarlo mejor y que sus golpes no lo sacudiesen también a él.

\- Vengo a... - comenzó a decir, pero Quistis no lo dejó acabar.

\- ¿Pedirme perdón por cualquier tontería? - le preguntó con acritud, después volvió a golpear, y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – Deja de hacerlo, cada vez te pareces más al perro faldero que todos dicen que eres.

Él la miró sorprendido, y Quistis apretó las mandíbulas y continuó golpeando el saco con fuerza. No era la primera vez que oía ese mote, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que lo oiría de uno de ellos. Bueno, tal vez de Zell, pero Quistis...

La siguiente vez que intentó un golpe directo, Seifer empujó el saco hacia ella, y Quistis lo paró con las palmas de las manos.

\- Pues no, no venía a pedirte perdón por nada, maldita zorra insensible – le dijo entre dientes.

Nunca había hablado de aquello con ninguno de ellos, pero lo cierto es que aquellas dos palabras dolían más de lo que jamás había querido admitir.

Quistis le sostuvo la mirada igual de enfadada, y después empujó levemente el saco, haciendo que se balancease entre los dos.

\- Pues entonces déjame en paz – le dijo, y volvió a darle un fuerte puñetazo, apartando los ojos de él y centrándose de nuevo en su entrenamiento.

Seifer la observó durante unos segundos más, y finalmente bufó y se giró hacia la salida. Ella lo miró un par de veces, por el rabillo del ojo, y finalmente sujetó el saco con ambas manos y dejó escapar un suspiro molesto.

\- Seifer, espera – le dijo.

Él se paró, y se giró de nuevo hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido. Lo vio levantar una ceja, y Quistis cogió aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

\- ¿Qué querías? - le preguntó, algo más calmada. Intentando que su tono de voz sonase lo más tranquilo posible.

\- Selphie te está buscando – dijo él.

\- Pensaba que estaría durmiendo la mona – murmuró, comprobando en su reloj que solo eran las 9 de la mañana.

Hacía apenas cinco horas que habían vuelto de la despedida, y aunque la falta de sueño hacía que se sintiese levemente mareada e incómoda, suponía que el resto del grupo debía estar bastante peor que ella.

Se levantó las cintas de velcro que agarraban los guantes acolchados a sus muñecas, y Seifer la observo cruzándose de brazos. Podía ver algunas marcas finas y antiguas sobre su piel, en sus brazos, como finísimas cicatrices. Siempre había supuesto que debían pertenecer a su infancia, aunque ahora que pensaba en ellas, no las recordaba en el orfanato. Después de quitarse el primer guante se quedó un rato pensativa. Finalmente se lo volvió a poner y se giró otra vez hacia el saco, apretando una vez más aquellas cintas. Seifer levantó una ceja, y la observó golpear aquel pobre objeto colgante con verdadera rabia. No conocía los hábitos nocturnos de aquella mujer, pero le costaba imaginar que aquel mal humor se debiese solamente a la falta de sueño.

\- ¿Debo disculparme... por lo de anoche? - preguntó unos minutos después, con cara de circunstancias.

Quistis se giró hacia él, como si no supiese de qué hablaba, y Seifer levantó ambas cejas esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - le preguntó, sujetando el saco para que dejase de moverse.

\- Bueno, estás de un humor de perros – le dijo, acercándose a ella de nuevo, con las manos en los bolsillos -. Tampoco es que suelas ser todo sonrisas y calidez, pero al menos sueles optar por una especie de... amabilidad neutral.

\- ¿Amabilidad neutral? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Al menos conmigo es lo que parece – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros -. No eres especialmente borde, aunque tampoco parece que te agrade demasiado mi compañía.

\- No estoy molesta contigo – le dijo ella finalmente, y se giró de nuevo para golpear otra vez el saco.

Seifer se quedó a dos pasos de ella, observándola.

\- ¿Seguro? - le preguntó un minuto después, viendo que lo ignoraba. Lo había evitado deliberadamente desde hacía casi dos semanas, y después de que él se le hubiese acercado más de lo normal la noche anterior, la encontraba así y le escupía aquellas crueles palabras a la cara.

Dejó de golpear el saco una vez más, y la vio mirar hacia el techo y suspirar sonoramente.

\- Si necesitas saberlo, hoy me he despertado con la maravillosa certeza de que no hemos conseguido nada en esa _otra misión_ nuestra, como tú lo llamas – le dijo, señalando aquellas dos palabras con unas claras comillas dibujadas en el aire con los dedos de sus manos. Después volvió la cara hacia él y lo miró con los ojos un poco entrecerrados durante unos segundos -. Puedes culpar a mis hormonas o a la decepción, pero mi mal humor no tiene nada que ver con lo de anoche.

Volvió su atención de nuevo hacia el saco, y lo golpeó un par de veces más, algo más suavemente.

\- Lo siento... - lo oyó murmurar varios minutos después.

Su respiración sonó entrecortada al reír dejando salir el aire por la nariz, y Seifer la vio mover la cabeza de lado a lado mientras continuaba golpeando el saco.

\- No lo sientes... Si estuviese embarazada no tendría por qué volver a acostarme contigo – murmuró.

Se le pasaron una docena de comentarios graciosos y humillantes por igual para contestarle, pero Seifer prefirió esperar sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Podía sentir en el silencio tenso que siguió a sus palabras que era la ira la que hablaba por ella.

\- ¿Pensabas que sería tan fácil? - le preguntó él con calma.

Quistis dejó de golpear, pero mantuvo la posición de defensa con los puños ante su cara.

\- Por supuesto que no – murmuró -. Pero sigue siendo frustrante...

Dio otro golpe más, y después apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el saco mientras este se balanceaba y giraba sobre sí mismo.

\- Siento haberte llamado así... - dijo un minuto después, y Seifer se encogió de hombros, aunque ella no podía verlo.

\- Yo te he llamado maldita zorra insensible – le recordó él.

La oyó reír en voz baja, y Seifer casi no tuvo tiempo de apartarse para esquivar el derechazo que lanzó hacia su cara, girándose rápidamente hacia él.

\- ¿¡Pero que puñetas haces!? - exclamó, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y colocándolas frente a su cuerpo.

Quistis mantenía una postura claramente ofensiva, con las piernas flexionadas y un pie algo adelantado. Sin embargo le sonreía con una mezcla de entretenimiento y malicia.

\- Pelea conmigo un rato – le dijo.

Volvió a atacarlo, y Seifer la esquivó fácilmente después de desviar su puño con un manotazo rápido y suave.

\- ¿Pelear con una mujer con las hormonas en rompan filas? - dijo él, achinando la mirada.

Quistis levantó una ceja en un movimiento rápido y desafiante, y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, como si se burlase de él.

\- Solo te dolerá un poquito al principio – le dijo ella, y lo oyó soltar una sonora carcajada antes de que se abalanzase contra ella.

* * *

Salió del Jardín caminando con aire tranquilo, pero a un ritmo algo más rápido de lo habitual. No le gustaba llegar tarde, pero tampoco le gustaba que se notase, así que para esas ocasiones había perfeccionado aquella extraña técnica consistente en mover el resto del cuerpo de manera relajada y caminar con una expresión tranquila y una suave sonrisa en los labios, para evitar que la gente se fijase excesivamente en el ritmo al que movía los pies.

La mayoría de los habitantes de aquella academia se asomaban a los diferentes balcones, o habían salido a la zona del pórtico, ahora situada en las llanuras de Centra, a poco más de trescientos metros del antiguo orfanato en el que Irvine y Selphie habían decidido celebrar la ceremonia. Los demás alumnos y empleados del Jardín no estaban expresamente invitados a la boda, pero tampoco pretendían negarles la asistencia, así que los cientos de curiosos se limitaban a observar y comentar desde cierta distancia, mientras los más cercanos a la pareja iban acercándose y tomando asiento frente al improvisado altar que habían preparado a las puertas del orfanato.

\- ¡Quisty!

La vocecilla de Aura hizo que sonriese mucho antes de llegar a verla corriendo hacia ella, y cuando la pequeña saltó a sus brazos, ella la agarró en el aire y dejó escapar un sonoro bufido con una cálida sensación de déjà vu.

Seifer caminaba detrás de Quistis, a varios metros de ella, y la observó en silencio mientras la veía hablar con la hija del comandante después de besarla en la frente. La pequeña se removía en sus brazos y le tocaba el pelo, sin que a ella pareciese molestarle especialmente que pudiese estropearle el sencillo recogido que se había hecho para la ocasión. Aura miró hacia él por encima del hombro de Quistis, y lo saludó moviendo su pequeña manita en el aire. Él le devolvió el gesto con una leve sonrisa, y Quistis se giró para mirarlo también por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - le preguntó Rinoa cuando Quistis llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

\- Estaba matando el tiempo en el gimnasio – le contestó, dejando a la pequeña sobre las rodillas de su madre. Llevaba una muñequera en la mano derecha, y Rinoa la miró y bebió de una pequeña botella de agua que tenía en las manos.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño? - le preguntó.

Bajo el maquillaje podía intuir las claras ojeras y la cara de resaca que seguramente compartiría con más de uno de los invitados.

\- Nada serio – le dijo Quistis, sentándose en una silla también en primera fila, como ella. Al hacerlo, Rinoa reparó en la forma de Seifer y la marca algo inflamada que había sobre su pómulo derecho, que comenzaba a amoratarse.

\- ¿Te has peleado con Seifer? - le preguntó, atando cabos.

Quistis miró hacia él, y lo vio saludando y probablemente felicitando a Irvine, a pocos metros de ellas. Después miró hacia su regazo y se alisó un par de arruguitas que se habían formado sobre su vestido al sentarse. No era tan revelador ni provocativo como el de la noche anterior, pero la tela de color malva pálido hacía un extraño efecto de casi transparencia al moverse un poco suelta sobre su piel.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – le dijo, sin mirarla.

\- ¡El abuelo Fury me ha regalado esto! - dijo Aura de repente, enseñándole una diadema cubierta de pequeñas florecillas blancas y lo que parecían ser perlas. Conociendo a Calway, no debía haber sido barato.

\- El abuelo Fury es muy bueno regalando cosas – murmuró Rinoa.

La relación de la joven bruja con su padre no había mejorado demasiado después de diez años y una hija. Aun así, se toleraban mutuamente con más facilidad, y por el bien de Aura, solían mantener una tregua a base de cordialidad y aceptación mutua durante las reuniones familiares, y ni ella ni Squall ponían pegas a llevar a su hija a ver al abuelo algún que otro fin de semana al mes. De hecho, que se hubiese prestado voluntario para quedarse con ella durante la noche anterior les había ahorrado andar buscando canguro.

\- Entonces... - dijo de repente Rinoa, cambiando de tema y recuperando una sonrisa que Quistis conocía muy bien.

Se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha, acercándose a la ex-instructora, y le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo con el codo

\- ¿Es coincidencia que los dos hayáis llegado casi a la vez? - preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Seifer.

Quistis miró hacia él, y después a ella con una expresión de incomprensión e inocencia.

\- ¿Hemos llegado a la vez? - le preguntó, y miró otra vez a Seifer con naturalidad – No me he dado cuenta.

Seifer se giró hacia ellas, aún hablando con Irvine, y al verlas mirándolo se quedó callado. Frunció un poco el ceño, y después se giró con aire molesto.

\- Sabes, recuerdo vagamente algo raro de anoche – dijo Rinoa, en un tono distraído -. Recuerdo haberte visto hablando con Seifer, y que estaba bastante cerca de ti.

La miró frunciendo el ceño, como si sospechase claramente de Quistis, y después miró hacia la botella de agua que tenía entre sus manos.

\- Supongo que te estaría hablando al oído o algo así, pero desde mi perspectiva, casi parecía que os estuvieseis besando – añadió un segundo después. La miró de reojo, esperando alguna reacción extraña, mientras Aura se llevaba las dos manos a la boca y se ponía en pie mirando a Quistis con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿¡Has besado a S-!? - le intentó preguntar, y Quistis se apresuró a taparle la boca de nuevo antes de que terminase aquella frase.

\- No, no lo he hecho – dijo con calma, mirando hacia Rinoa con el ceño fruncido -. Tu madre ayer no estaba en condiciones de ver nada de manera correcta, y obviamente, se equivoca.

Rinoa levantó una ceja, y Quistis llenó los pulmones de aire fingiendo tranquilidad.

\- Ayer Seifer acabó en el local equivocado, y lo eché, nada más – dijo, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, y balanceando el pie que le quedaba en el aire -. Seguramente también se pasó bebiendo y ni siquiera sabía dónde debía ir.

La sonrisa de Rinoa se ensanchó un poco más, y acercó su silla unos centímetros a la de Quistis hasta que estuvieron totalmente pegadas.

\- Squall me ha dicho que no bebió nada en toda la noche – comentó Rinoa, y se acercó un poco más para poder hablarle al oído -. Casi parece que los dos quisierais estar frescos y despejados para cuando los demás no nos tuviéramos en pie.

Quistis se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, y le dedicó una de sus miradas más estrictas.

\- No sigas por ahí – le advirtió -. Sabes que lo que estás insinuando es absurdo e imposible.

\- También desaparecisteis en el cumpleaños de Auri – dijo Rinoa, sonriendo -. Y desde entonces estás... diferente.

Quistis tragó saliva, y Aura agarró otra silla y la acercó al otro lado de la de Quistis, colocándola también totalmente pegada a la de ella, como había hecho su madre, y sentándose después el asiento con los brazos cruzados.

\- Yo os vi hablando todo el rato – le dijo la pequeña, y Quistis la miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso iba a aliarse con su madre? - tía Selph y mamá decían que nunca te habían visto hablar así con él, y yo dije que los dos hacíais muy buena pareja. Entonces empezaron a reírse las dos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que a tu edad ni siquiera tendrías que estar compartiendo este tipo de conversaciones con nosotras? - le dijo Quistis, esperando que usando su famoso tono de instructora la niña dejase de hacer comentarios como aquel. Rinoa no necesitaba a nadie para confabular locuras con respecto a las vidas privadas ajenas.

\- No es malo que te guste alguien – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Así se habla! - dijo Rinoa, y dejó la mano con la palma extendida hacia arriba frente al regazo de Quistis, la pequeña Aura se la chocó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Quistis miró de una a otra sin poder creerlas.

\- No, me gusta, Seifer – dijo, marcando cada palabra y pronunciándolas lentamente para que les quedasen claras -. Hablo con él como con cualquier otra persona del Jardín, aquella noche me fui porque no me encontraba bien, y no estoy diferente.

\- ¿Y la discusión por aquello que no guardó nosedonde? - le preguntó Rinoa, recordando el incidente de hacía un par de semanas. Quistis se sonrojó un poco, y se puso ambas manos sobre la cara intentando ocultarlo, mientras emitía un suspiro furioso.

\- ¡Xian, Rinoa, deja de imaginar locuras! – le pidió. Y después se levantó y se alejó hacia donde estaban Cid y Edea, huyendo de ellas dos.

\- Pues no entiendo por qué no le gusta, es muy guapo – dijo Aura, pasando de su silla a la que había ocupado Quistis, junto a su madre.

\- ¿Tú crees? - dijo Rinoa, sonriendo.

\- Y también es divertido – añadió después - ¿A ti no te gusta?

Rinoa la cogió por los costados, y la levantó hasta sentarla en sus rodillas, abrazándola y apretando su mejilla contra la de la pequeña.

\- Pues sí, la verdad - le dijo después, sonriendo. Divertida con la idea de que los gustos de su hija se pareciesen tanto a los suyos.

\- ¡Auri! - la llamó Squall, y la niña se apartó de Rinoa buscándolo con la mirada. Se acercaba a ellas trotando, con una pequeña cesta de mimbre entre las manos.

\- Selphie está a punto de salir, ¿estás lista? - le preguntó, dándole aquella cesta llena de pequeñas florecillas.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo ella, entusiasmada, y después salió corriendo hacia la entrada del Jardín, adelantando a Cid.

Poco a poco todos los invitados fueron tomando sus asientos mientras Aura se preparaba frente a la novia, y Selphie se agarraba del brazo de Cid, sonriendo hacia Irvine. Quistis volvió a su sitio, junto a Rinoa, y le dedicó una última mirada algo seria mientras esta se ponía de pie y se preparaban para recibir a su amiga. Rinoa sonrió, y después miró hacia Quistis.

\- Hoy es su día, Rinoa – se adelantó la ex-instructora, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Selphie -. Deja de decir tonterías.

\- Solo iba a decirte que el vestido es muy bonito – contestó Rinoa, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Obviamente, aquello no era lo que iba a decir.


	11. Ni te imaginas la que te espera

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Esta vez la cosa ha tardado más de lo normal, lo siento! Intentaré mantener el ritmo acostumbrado de capítulo semanal de ahora en adelante! **  
**

Rinoa Haatirii: Echaba de menos tus reviews! w Me alegro de que te haya gustado la escena de Quistis, Rinoa y Aura, ya sabes que estaba especialmente pensada para ti ;3

 **CAPÍTULO XI: NI TE IMAGINAS LA QUE TE ESPERA.**

* * *

Seifer se apretó la gabardina al cuerpo y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras oía atentamente las explicaciones de Selphie.

\- Realmente es sencillo, si te fijas en la colocación de los mandos es bastante intuitivo – le dijo.

Seifer miró hacia el panel que se veía reflejado en el cristal que tenían en frente, y señaló hacia unas luces de varios colores que no paraban de parpadear.

\- ¿Y eso qué es? - le preguntó.

\- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, nunca antes lo había visto – dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Seifer la miró de reojo con cierta preocupación, y después volvió a observar aquellas luces. Había subido al Lagunamov tan solo en un par de ocasiones, pero era la primera vez que hacía las veces de copiloto. Aunque solo fuese durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Este cacharro no tiene calefacción? - preguntó al cabo de un buen rato, frotándose las manos mientras dejaba escapar grandes bocanadas de aire y observaba las leves nubecillas de vapor que se formaban durante segundos ante su cara.

\- Sí, pero parece que no funciona – le contestó Selphie, con el mismo tono de tranquilidad de la primera vez.

Un sonido metálico sonó a sus espaldas, y la plataforma de acceso subió lentamente con Quistis sobre ella.

\- ¿Ya ha hecho pis nuestra querida líder de equipo? - preguntó Seifer sonriendo.

Quistis no le contestó nada, se acercó a Selphie y se quedó detrás de su asiento, mirando hacia el exterior. Se había puesto un grueso abrigo impermeable, relleno de plumón, y permaneció en silencio intentando ignorar la mirada de Seifer.

\- ¿Tú también tienes frío? - preguntó Selphie, girándose hacia ella.

\- Parece que tenemos la calefacción rota – dijo Seifer.

Quistis se giró hacia él, y durante varios segundos se limitó a mirarlo frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si se resistiese a contestarle.

\- ¿Te quitas de ahí? - le preguntó finalmente.

Él también frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si Selphie puede pilotar este cacharro, yo estoy más que capacitado para copilotarlo – dijo, con cierto aire indignado.

Quistis lo miró alzando ambas cejas, y después se giró de nuevo hacia la salida.

\- Haced lo que queráis – les dijo – yo voy a descansar hasta que lleguemos.

\- ¡Yo también! - exclamó Seifer de repente, y se puso de pie - Selphie puede copilotarse ella solita.

Quistis lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y el muchacho se paró en seco manteniendo una cierta distancia de seguridad.

\- No, no puede – sentenció Quistis de inmediato, y lo empujó para apartarlo y tomar ella el asiento del copiloto – Si quieres ir a descansar, ve. Yo me quedo aquí.

\- ¿Yo solo? - preguntó Seifer, sujetándola por el cuello del chaquetón, y tirando de ella para evitar que se sentase – Prefiero quedarme y copilotar yo.

La apartó, y de nuevo volvió a sentarse.

Quistis lo miró durante unos instantes como si estuviese a punto de apuñalarlo, y finalmente se giró y se sentó en uno de los asientos que había un poco más atrás.

Selphie los miró a ambos en silencio, y después se giró lentamente hacia los mandos de la nave, prefiriendo no prestar demasiada atención a la manera en que se hablaban. Desde que habían subido aquella mañana los tres juntos, parecía que Quistis no soportaba ni una sola tontería de las que Seifer decía, y parecía que Seifer se empeñaba en decir muchas más tonterías que de costumbre. A decir verdad ella nunca había coincidido en ninguna misión con los dos, por lo que había deducido que simplemente funcionaban así. Aunque no los había conocido en su etapa de instructora y alumno, suponía que debían ser algo parecido a lo que había podido ver en las últimas horas.

Quistis se levantó un poco el borde de una de las gruesas mangas de aquel abrigo, y después apartó su propia manga para poder ver su reloj. Apenas faltaban un par de horas para llegar al Jardín de Trabia, y no veía el momento de bajar de aquella nave aunque solo fuese para perder de vista a Seifer durante más de diez minutos seguidos.

Aceptó aquella misión junto a Selphie y a otro SeeD al que no conocía, pero por lo visto aquel chico no había podido ir, y Squall le había dicho aquella misma mañana que su suplente sería Seifer. Cuando se quejó y le dijo que aquel equipo necesitaba a un miembro con otro tipo de habilidades de combate por tal de conseguir un mayor equilibrio y una mejor eficiencia, Squall le había dicho que lidiase con las molestias de trabajar con Seifer, igual que él había lidiado con las molestias de buscarle un suplente a ella en las dos últimas misiones que había rechazado. Al parecer, su querido comandante era algo más rencoroso de lo que siempre había creído.

Y si ya le había costado trabajo evitarlo todas las veces que había intentado hablar con ella en la última semana estando en el Jardín, evitarlo estando encerrados en el Lagunamov estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y sacó su teléfono móvil de uno de sus bolsillos buscando algo de distracción.

Seifer miró hacia atrás, y vio que Quistis bajaba la cabeza rápidamente hacia su teléfono móvil, concentrándose totalmente en él. Al cabo de un instante se le ocurrió una brillante idea, y sacó él también el suyo.

En cuanto oyó que Quistis y Selphie tenían una misión pendiente, se le ocurrió ir a hablar con Squall para conseguir estar también en aquel equipo. Aún no entendía por qué le había costado tan poco convencerlo, ni por qué el comandante apenas le había pedido explicaciones, pero con un poco de suerte, conseguiría hablar con ella de una vez por todas, y si no podía ser como lo hacían las personas normales, lo haría a través del programa de comunicación del Jardín. Inició sesión, y buscó el nombre de su ex instructora. Cuando vio que aquel usuario aparecía como conectado, sonrió y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

Quistis vio la notificación de mensaje con el nombre de Seifer Almasy encima, y miró hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia abajo, y finalmente apretó sobre aquel mensaje para poder leerlo.

'Tengo algunas cosas que comentarte sobre nuestra otra misión'

Quistis cogió aire lentamente, y después lo soltó sin hacer ruido por la nariz, muy despacio.

'No tenemos nada que hablar. Te diré cuándo quedamos en un par de días.' - contestó.

Apagó la pantalla esperando que bastase con aquello para que dejase de molestarla, pero no se sorprendió cuando sintió que el aparato volvía a vibrar bajo sus manos. Se tomó un segundo antes de mirar aquel nuevo mensaje.

'No es por eso. Quería revisar las condiciones del contrato'

Quistis apretó los labios, y contestó de inmediato.

'El contrato no es revisable'

Después de aquello se desconectó del programa de comunicación interno del Jardín, y volvió a fijar la mirada en el exterior. Al cabo de un minuto el móvil volvió a ronronear, y Quistis miró directamente hacia el asiento del copiloto para encontrar a Seifer mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y volvió a mirar hacia su teléfono. La notificación le informaba de que tenía un nuevo correo en la bandeja de entrada. Lo abrió con resignación y lo leyó sin intentar ni siquiera analizar lo que ponía.

'Solo quiero hablarlo, no tienes por qué cambiar nada si no te interesa.'

Seifer continuaba observándola, y vio que apenas tocaba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil un par de veces, y después volvía a meterlo en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo antes de devolver su atención a las nubes que se amontonaban bajo el Lagunamov, grises y espesas. Él entrecerró un poco los párpados con cierto rencor, y volvió a escribirle. Estaba harto de que lo ignorase sistemáticamente desde hacía días. Después de la boda de Selphie e Irvine había estado pensando en algunas cosas que no le cuadraban demasiado sobre los métodos de Quistis, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, o salía huyendo, o lo echaba de malas maneras.

Pulsó sobre la palabra 'enviar' y un mensaje apareció en el centro de la pantalla informándolo de que era imposible enviar el mensaje a aquel usuario. Se giró de nuevo hacia ella, con las mandíbulas apretadas, y Quistis lo miró con indiferencia al ver por el rabillo del ojo que se erguía sobre su asiento.

-¿¡Me has bloqueado!? - le preguntó, indignado.

Selphie se giró hacia él sobresaltada, y Quistis sonrió levemente, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

\- Te tenía por una mujer capaz de afrontar las cosas de manera – comenzó a decir, poniéndose de pie, pero una fuerte sacudida lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Se giró hacia Selphie con el ceño fruncido, y ella lo miró un poco sorprendida.

\- No he sido yo... - aseguró, levantando ambas manos y soltando los mandos de la nave. Estos se inclinaron levemente hacia adelante, y comenzaron a perder altura.

\- ¡Pero no los sueltes, loca! - le gritó Seifer, y de nuevo la nave entera se sacudió.

Quistis se puso de pie, y se apresuró a acercarse a ambos, agarró a Seifer del cuello de su gabardina y tiró de él para ocupar su asiento.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - le preguntó a Selphie.

Ella había vuelto a retomar los mandos, y la nave se había vuelto a estabilizar, sin embargo los motores sonaban cada vez más apagados.

\- Pensaba que sería algo leve – dijo Selphie con la voz un poco temblorosa, señalando hacia las luces que Seifer le había mostrado hacía un rato.

Quistis las observó durante unos segundos, y después pulsó algunos de aquellos símbolos. Al hacerlo, la imagen que se veía sobre el cristal le mostró varios mensajes.

\- Hay algún problema en el sistema de equilibrio térmico – murmuró - ¿Puedes aterrizar?

Después de preguntarle pulsó sobre otro símbolo, y una imagen le mostró un mapa de Trabia, sobre el cual podían ver un triangulito parpadeante que marcaba la posición de la nave mientras sobrevolaban el Páramo de Bicket.

\- Sí, la tormenta no es demasiado fuerte – dijo Selphie, y pulsó algunos botones que había en el panel frente a ella antes de comenzar a bajar los mandos lentamente.

Quistis agarró las correas del cinturón de seguridad de su asiento, y se giró hacia Seifer, que se mantenía de pie tras ellas, sujeto a los respaldos de ambas.

\- Siéntate y abróchate el cinturón – le ordenó.

Ella y Selphie hicieron lo mismo, y durante el resto del aterrizaje la inmensa nave fue sacudiéndose cada vez con más fuerza. Atravesaron las inmensas nubes oscuras, y algunos rayos brillaron a su alrededor. Seifer apretó las mandíbulas y se sujetó a los reposabrazos de su asiento hasta que sus nudillos se marcaron blancos como la nieve que comenzaban a ver ante ellos.

\- Despejado – murmuró Selphie, y oyeron un retumbar mecánico a medida que el sistema de aterrizaje desplegaba las garras de aquella nave.

Cuando tocaron tierra, lo hicieron de la manera más torpe y abrupta que Quistis recordaba de todos los aterrizajes que Selphie había hecho, y agradeció que la nieve los hubiese amortiguado, suavizando un poco el golpe. Cuando el sonido de los motores se paró por completo, Quistis miró hacia Selphie respirando con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó un instante después, algo más tranquila.

Selphie negó con la cabeza, y después miró hacia el frente, examinando el panel luminoso.

\- No tengo ni idea – dijo – Es como si fuésemos perdiendo energía poco a poco, no teníamos potencia suficiente para amortiguar el aterrizaje de manera adecuada.

\- ¿Nos hemos quedado sin pilas? - preguntó Seifer, desabrochándose el cinturón y acercándose a ambas de nuevo.

\- Seguimos teniendo energía, no es eso – dijo Quistis, quitándose también el cinturón y volviendo a tocar los diversos símbolos y mensajes que iban apareciendo sobre el estado de la nave. Selphie hizo lo mismo que ella, y un par de minutos después Quistis se levantó del asiento y se abrochó el abrigo -. Los motores se han parado solos como medida preventiva, pero el problema no está ahí. – sentenció.

\- ¿Medida preventiva? - preguntó Seifer – Si los motores se paran nos la pegamos, ¿Qué arregla eso?

\- Esto es una nave espacial, Seifer – le explicó Quistis – Si los motores se paran, tan solo te quedas suspendido en mitad de la nada. Además, se van parando lentamente, siempre hay tiempo para aterrizar.

\- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? - preguntó Seifer mirando hacia Selphie, y esta apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- El mecánico es Zell, no yo – dijo. A él se le daban bien las máquinas, ella solo sabía pilotarlas.

\- ¿Y por qué no ha venido él? - preguntó Seifer – Si algo falla debería haber siempre alguien que pueda arreglarlo, ¿no?

\- El Lagunamov es revisado hasta la última pieza cada vez que ha de usarse para cualquier misión, y tiene repuestos para casi todo – explicó Quistis -. Selphie, contacta con el Jardín y avisa de lo ocurrido, intenta hablar con Zell para que nos asista. Seifer y yo iremos a echar un vistazo – dijo. Cogió unos walkie-talkies que había junto al sistema principal de intercomunicación de la nave, y le dio uno a cada uno – Si vemos cualquier cosa rara, avisaremos.

Seifer y ella se dirigieron hacia la plataforma, y bajaron lentamente, en silencio. Quistis podía notar su mirada clavada en la nuca a medida que bajaron los dos escalones al llegar al pasillo de abajo.

\- Ve a los dormitorios y abrígate, aquí abajo hace todavía más frío – dijo Quistis, y comenzó a caminar en el sentido opuesto al que le había indicado.

* * *

Quistis continuaba mirando aquella inmensa abolladura con los brazos cruzados, como si con solo aquello fuese a repararse sola, y Selphie la oyó hacer un ruidito con la lengua un buen rato después, como un chasquido inconforme.

\- No entiendo cómo no lo vimos al subir – dijo de nuevo.

Selphie se agachó de nuevo para coger un pequeño puñado de nieve, y la apretó con los dedos para convertirla en una bola pequeña y compacta. Después se la metió en la boca, y observó también la abolladura.

\- A lo mejor algo nos ha golpeado mientras volábamos – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Qué más da cómo ha pasado? Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que vengan a buscarnos.

Después de hablar con Zell y hacer varias comprobaciones desde el panel de control de la nave, habían deducido que el problema había sido el recalentamiento de los motores. Ante la subida repentina de la temperatura, estos se habían parado automáticamente. Y los motores se habían recalentado por un fallo en el sistema de refrigeración de las turbinas, que funcionaba mediante un circuito de agua fría que provenía directamente del interior de la nave. El problema es que la temperatura del interior de la misma había caído muy por debajo de lo normal, y ese circuito de agua se había congelado, haciendo imposible que pudiese fluir hacia los motores para enfriarlos.

\- ¡Casi se me congelan las pelotas! - exclamó Seifer tras ellas, y Quistis cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes intentando ignorarlo.

\- ¿Por qué te pones a hacer pis aquí fuera si hace mucho más frío que en los lavabos de dentro? - le preguntó Selphie, mirándolo como si fuese idiota.

\- Me han entrado ganas de repente, siempre me pasa cuando hace tanto frío – dijo Seifer.

Miró a Selphie de arriba a abajo. Se había puesto la misma chaqueta térmica que ellos dos, pero la llevaba desabrochada, y seguía teniendo las piernas al aire como siempre. Mientras que Quistis y él se habían puesto aquel abrigo, lo llevaban abrochado hasta arriba, y habían cambiado sus zapatos por unas botas mucho más gruesas e impermeables. Quistis además llevaba una bufanda bajo la que escondía la boca y la nariz, y se había puesto la capucha de la chaqueta. La tormenta comenzaba a amainar, pero aún caían algunos copos de nieve, que se derretían rápidamente al caer sobre ellos, empapándolos.

\- ¿Tú no tienes frío? - le preguntó finalmente, frotándose las manoscon fuerza.

\- Nunca lo tiene – dijo Quistis, y se acercó un poco más a la puerta del Lagunamov, se agachó junto a la pasarela que permitía la salida, y observó el gran desnivel que había en el metal un poco más de cerca.

\- Yo crecí aquí, chaval – dijo Selphie con aire altivo –. Este es mi terreno.

\- Y yo que pensaba que siempre ibas vestida así porque eras un poco golfilla – dijo Seifer sonriendo.

Selphie le dedicó una mirada hostil, y después le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

\- ¿Cuánto te ha dicho Squall que tardarían en venir a buscarnos? - preguntó Quistis.

\- Un par de días – dijo Selphie de nuevo.

Quistis se giró hacia ambos, y después miró hacia el suelo, pensativa.

\- Demasiado... Y tendrían que venir después para reparar el Lagunamov – dijo -. Creo que podemos probar algo.

Se giró de nuevo y caminó hacia atrás, observando la puerta de la nave. La raíz del problema estaba en aquella abolladura en la puerta, que no permitía que se cerrase totalmente, y por lo tanto el aire del exterior se colaba constantemente, haciendo que la temperatura del interior bajase.

\- Creo que si sellamos la puerta con hielo, y conseguimos subir la temperatura del interior, el sistema de refrigeración se descongelará y podremos salir de aquí – dijo finalmente – En cuanto volvamos al Jardín podrán repararlo más fácilmente.

\- Pero si subimos la temperatura del interior, la puerta se descongelará y volverá a entrar el aire de fuera – dijo Seifer a su lado.

\- La calefacción puede controlarse en cada habitación de la nave de manera independiente – dijo Quistis -. La desconectaremos en esta zona y nos turnaremos para vigilar y volver a congelar la puerta desde dentro cuando veamos que se va derritiendo.

\- ¿Y la misión? - preguntó Selphie.

Los habían enviado a hacer una visita al Jardín de Trabia, puesto que habían perdido el contacto con ellos hacía casi una semana. No era nada especialmente urgente.

\- El plan de Squall es enviar a un equipo de rescate que tardará dos días en llegar – dijo Quistis – Volver a mover el Lagunamov nos llevará menos de tres horas, y antes de que anochezca estaríamos de vuelta en el Jardín. Selphie, avisa a Squall para que no envíen a nadie todavía, explícale el plan y dile que si no funciona volveremos a contactar con ellos. Seifer y yo nos quedaremos a sellar la puerta.

\- Vale – contestó Selphie, girándose hacia ellos - ¿Entonces entro y cierro?

Quistis asintió, y se quitó las manoplas que tenía sobre sus propios guantes de cuero, estirando los dedos.

\- ¿Y cómo entraremos después? - preguntó Seifer, observándola mientras se quitaba la bufanda y se acercaba a la pasarela que iba plegándose hacia arriba a medida que la puerta se cerraba.

\- Hay una escotilla de seguridad en la parte de arriba – dijo Quistis.

Cuando la puerta se cerró del todo, Quistis observó de nuevo la parte en la que las placas de metal estaban dobladas, dejando una clara fisura en la zona en la que debería quedar totalmente cerrada. Después cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, se concentró, y lanzó un potente hechizo de hielo sobre la superficie de metal. Se preparó para volver a hacer lo mismo, pero antes se giró hacia Seifer.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ayúdame - le ordenó.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo ningún hechizo de hielo – le dijo sinceramente -. Soy más de fuego.

Le sonrió de manera maliciosa, y Quistis se hubiese sonrojado un poco si su nariz y sus mejillas no hubiesen estado ya encendidas por el frío. Una espesa nube de vapor se formó antes su cara cuando suspiró, cansada, y volvió a concentrarse para seguir congelando la puerta.

\- Además, así podré exponerte tranquilamente mis dudas e ideas sobre nuestra otra misión – añadió un minuto después.

Quistis dejó escapar un gruñidito molesto, y se giró hacia él.

\- Te he dicho que el contrato no es revisable – le dijo -. Está perfecto, y ya tuviste tiempo de exponer cualquier duda antes de firmarlo.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, y comenzó a preparar el siguiente hechizo.

\- Ya, pero he estado investigando un poco y creo que estás cometiendo varios errores – le dijo él.

Quistis arrugó la nariz con fastidio, y de nuevo volvió a mirarlo. Sin embargo, antes de decir nada algo a lo lejos captó su atención.

\- Genial – dijo con fastidio, y echó mano de su látigo.

Seifer se giró, y pudo ver que tras ellos había aparecido un draco que los miraba de lejos estirando las alas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Ya me encargo yo, tú termina con la puerta - dijo Seifer, agarrándola de un brazo y evitando que se acercase hacia la bestia.

Quistis lo obligó a que la soltase, y oyó al draco gruñir, acercándose lentamente a ellos.

\- Puede parecer un ejemplar joven y de pequeño tamaño, pero no puedes confiarte, Seifer – Estiró el látigo ante ella, sobre el suelo, y lo balanceó captando la atención de la bestia.

\- Sé lo que me hago, instructora – le dijo –. Estoy acostumbrado a luchar solo.

Pasó por delante de ella, y Quistis se cruzó de brazos y lo observó en silencio. Aunque hubiese mejorado un poco a la hora de trabajar en equipo, seguía siendo igual de testarudo cuando se trataba de acatar órdenes.

El draco gruñó de nuevo, con sus diminutos ojos amarillos clavados en la amenazadora forma de Seifer. Era más pequeño y delgado de lo normal, con los cuernos y protuberancias de su cara mucho menos marcados, y una cola menos gruesa y robusta. Seifer se había enfrentado a más de uno de aquellos monstruos, y estaba acostumbrado a que fuesen casi el doble de altos que él, pero este apenas le llegaba a la barbilla.

Sintió un extraño calor recorriendo su cuerpo, y se giró hacia Quistis para ver que estaba usando su magia de apoyo sobre él.

\- Pobre bichejo – dijo sonriendo, volviéndose de nuevo a su oponente -... Ni te imaginas la que te espera.

Sintió la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo, como si estuviese a punto de morir, pero sin estarlo, lo cual era una auténtica ventaja para él. Se lanzó hacia su enemigo mientras la punta de su espada rozaba la nieve sobre la que corría. El fuego fue lo primero que golpeó al draco, desorientándolo más que dañándolo, y después Quistis vio la hoja de hyperion describir un par de círculos con un extraño brillo verdoso antes de que Seifer arremetiese contra él. Giró sobre sus pies varias veces, y pudo oír al animal chillar mientras el acero cortaba con facilidad su gruesa piel y los copos de nieve se movían en círculos a su alrededor.

El monstruo cayó sobre la nieve, retorciéndose sin parar, al mismo tiempo que Seifer saltaba hacia atrás y apuntaba su arma hacia él, preparado para el contraataque. Cuando la bestia se levantó, le enseñó los dientes, y saltó con rapidez hacia Seifer. Este intentó esquivarlo, pero aun así se llevó un buen zarpazo en el pecho. Quistis lo vio caer de espaldas y después lo oyó maldecir en voz alta antes de levantarse. Se miró el pecho, y vio que el grueso abrigo de plumón se había llevado casi todo el daño. Dejó escapar una carcajada, y cuando se preparó para atacar de nuevo, su oponente ya estaba justo encima de él. Intentó bloquearlo con la hoja de su espada, pero el segundo golpe se lo llevó en el costado, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin aliento.

\- ¡Te dije que son muy rápidos! – le gritó Quistis, aún observándolo. Estaba lista para entrar en el combate en cualquier momento, pero sabía que haciéndolo solo conseguiría que Seifer se enfadase y perdiese la concentración. Por el momento, esperaría.

\- Ya lo veo... - murmuró él entre dientes.

Se puso en pie, y la siguiente vez que el draco se abalanzó contra él, interpuso la hoja de hyperion entre ambos y giró con agilidad, haciendo que la bestia retrocediese con un nuevo corte en uno de sus hombros superiores. Mientras rugía de manera amenazadora, Seifer comenzó a cargar su siguiente ataque.

Quistis lo vio encogerse un poco, cubriendo parte de su cabeza tras su propio hombro, y preparándose para soportar el siguiente ataque de su enemigo. Sabía que era demasiado rápido como para intentar atacar antes que él, así que apretó las mandíbulas y esperó.

\- ¡Seifer! - le advirtió Quistis, y cuando miró hacia el frente un profundo agujero negro se había formado ante sus pies.

Aquella forma espectral emergió de él lentamente, y Seifer sonrió mientras la aparición intentaba sesgar su cuerpo con una guadaña. Aquella ilusión desapareció ante sus ojos como una niebla oscura, y Quistis dejó de preparar el hechizo lázaro que ya tenía listo para usarlo al comprobar que Seifer se había preparado contra aquel tipo de ataques. Respiró tranquila mientras veía cómo una inmensa bola de fuego engullía al draco casi por completo, y Seifer saltaba hacia atrás dando dos grandes sablazos en el aire. En el suelo se formaron dos grandes líneas de llamas, y el draco volvió a revolcarse en el suelo entre chillidos y gruñidos.

\- No le queda mucho – le dijo Quistis después de haber utilizado libra sobre él.

Seifer lo vio intentar ponerse en pie, y se cargó el sable sobre el hombro sonriendo mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a su objetivo. Después levantó la hoja en el aire dispuesto a acabar con aquella pobre bestia, y apenas pudo ver el movimiento de su cola cuando el draco giró sobre sus seis patas y lo golpeó en las piernas. Lo hizo caer de lado, y su arma salió volando varios metros más atrás.

\- ¡Serás idiota! - le gritó Quistis, y comenzó a acercarse a él corriendo, látigo en mano.

Pero el monstruo fue más rápido que ninguno de los dos, y se abalanzó sobre Seifer, sujetándolo por una muñeca y el hombro con sus brazos superiores, mientras aferraba sus otras garras a la cabeza del muchacho. Quistis oyó gritar a Seifer mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la bestia intentando inútilmente apartarlo de él.

\- ¡Seifer! - gritó Quistis de nuevo, y en un rápido movimiento atacó con su látigo, haciendo que se aferrase a uno de los brazos del draco.

Oyó a Seifer gritar de nuevo, mientras las uñas del animal se clavaban sobre su cráneo, y tiró con todas sus fuerzas del látigo intentando que lo soltase. Pudo ver que Seifer movía el brazo que el draco intentaba inmovilizarle, de manera temblorosa y forzada, y vio el destello brillante en la palma de su mano a medida que la energía de aquel hechizo se concentraba y acumulaba entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Seifer, para! - le gritó Quistis.

En cuestión de segundos aquel piro++ había estallado en la cara del draco, y las llamas los engulleron a ambos. La explosión fue lo suficientemente potente como para que los tres saliesen volando un par de metros y aterrizasen sobre la nieve.

\- ¡Seifer! - volvió a exclamar Quistis, intentando ponerse en pie.

El humeante cuerpo del muchacho estaba justo frente a ella y no se movía.

\- Mierda – murmuró, arrodillándose ante él y moviéndolo para poder ver si se encontraba bien.

Tenía la cara prácticamente negra, igual que el pecho, y una neblina de humo gris emanaba de él lentamente.

\- Seifer, ¿me oyes? - le dijo, sacudiéndolo.

Enterró una de sus manos en la nieve, haciendo que se enfriase y mojase, y después la pasó por la cara del muchacho, limpiando parte del hollín y viendo que apenas había quemaduras bajo la suciedad. Después hizo lo mismo sobre el abrigo, y al tocarlo notó un gran agujero que llegaba hasta la piel de su pecho. Tragó saliva, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, y el pulso le tembló mientras buscaba a tientas el walkie-talkie que aún llevaba colgado del cinturón. Se lo llevó frente a los labios, y pulsó el botón de transmisión mientras tragaba con dificultad.

\- ¡Selphie, ven a ayudarme! - exclamó - ¡Seifer está herido!

Esperó un segundo, y después volvió a pulsar el botón.

\- ¡Selphie, ¿Me recibes?! - exclamó - ¡Te necesito aquí fuera ahora mismo!

\- ¡Recibido! - la oyó contestar, y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado mientras tiraba el aparato sobre la nieve y sujetaba a Seifer con una mano bajo la nuca, intentando desabrocharle el chaquetón con la otra.

\- Seifer, ¿me oyes? - volvió a repetir.

Se mordió la punta de los dedos para quitarse el guante de la mano izquierda, y apretó dos dedos bajo la nuez del chico, buscando su pulso. Lo encontró de inmediato, y sintió que era fuerte y rápido. Respiró aliviada, y después utilizó libra sobre él. Al parecer estaba dañado, aunque ni siquiera estaba en estado crítico. Debía haber perdido el conocimiento por el golpe, simplemente.

Oyó un ruido mecánico a sus espaldas, y al girarse vio que la puerta del Lagunamov se abría lentamente, rompiendo los bloques de hielo que había conseguido formar sobre ella tan solo unos minutos antes.

\- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? - preguntó Selphie, saltando de la plataforma un par de metros antes de que esta tocase el suelo y corriendo hacia ella.

\- Apareció un draco, y el muy imbécil casi se vuela la cabeza usando piro++ cuando lo tenía justo encima – le dijo ella. Ahora que había verificado que no corría peligro, la ira iba ganando terreno al miedo – Ayúdame a llevarlo adentro.

Selphie se colocó al otro lado del muchacho, y entre las dos lo levantaron apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus hombros.

\- Xian, no se os puede dejar solos... - murmuró Selphie, comenzando a caminar hacia la nave.

Quistis frunció el ceño, y dejó escapar un resoplido enfadado.

\- Y que lo digas... - contestó.


	12. ¡CADA DÉCIMA CUENTA!

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Sin mucho que anotar, prosigamos con la historia:

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII: ¡CADA DÉCIMA CUENTA!**

* * *

\- No tiene buena pinta... - murmuró Selphie, después de que Quistis consiguiese desabrocharle el abrigo térmico.

Habían llevado a Seifer a la habitación de descanso que había bajo el puente de mando, y lo habían tumbado en una de las camillas que solían haber plegadas a ambos lados de la habitación.

\- Está bien, debe haber sido muy superficial – dijo Quistis, observando la zona totalmente negra que habían encontrado bajo el agujero que se había formado en la chaqueta, sobre el pecho de Seifer – Acércame mi bolsa.

Selphie se giró hacia una bolsa de viaje que había a un lado, donde los tres habían dejado sus equipajes, y Quistis rebuscó en su interior hasta sacar una toalla pequeña y una botella de agua. Empapó la tela, y después la pasó sobre el pecho de Seifer. La camiseta que llevaba debajo estaba destrozada, y al retirar el hollín pudo ver que la piel también estaba algo quemada en la zona más central. Miró hacia su cara, y vio que no se movía lo más mínimo a medida que intentaba limpiar la herida poco a poco, sin frotar demasiado fuerte.

\- Voy a informar a Squall – le dijo Selphie observando a Seifer por encima del hombro de Quistis -, justo estaba hablando con él cuando me has llamado por el walkie, lo he dejado colgado.

\- Dile que envíe al equipo de rescate, no intentaremos arreglar la puerta – le dijo. Sintió que Selphie no se movía, así que se giró hacia ella -. ¿A qué esperas?

\- ¿No dices que Seifer está bien? - le preguntó – Solo tenemos que esperar a que se despierte y nos podremos ir antes.

Quistis se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Ellos tres tenían suficiente experiencia y nivel como para que quedarse unas horas en mitad de la nada no supusiera riesgo alguno, y también tenían lo necesario para salir de allí por sus propios medios. Sin embargo Seifer había resultado herido y no quería arriesgarse una segunda vez.

\- Da igual, dile que lo tenga todo preparado para venir a por nosotros – le pidió -. Si Seifer no despierta antes de que anochezca, prefiero no arriesgarme.

Selphie arrugó un poco la nariz, y después asintió y salió de la habitación. Quedarse allí encerrados durante dos días no era la opción que más agradaba a la muchacha. No hacía ni 24 horas que había vuelto de su luna de miel con Irvine, y estaba deseando volver a casa para poder estar de nuevo con él.

Quistis volvió a girarse hacia Seifer, y agarró y rajó la tela de su camiseta un poco más, pudiendo apreciar mejor el tamaño de sus heridas. Tan solo podía ver la primera capa de piel dañada, y aquella quemadura no tenía más de un palmo de envergadura. Terminó de limpiar su piel lo mejor que pudo, y después se concentró y usó su magia para sanarlo. Cuando acabó, observó en silencio el resultado. En el centro del pecho de Seifer podía verse un círculo rosado, sobre una piel de aspecto fino y frágil. Cuando aquella cicatriz madurase, ni siquiera dejaría una marca especialmente visible.

Dirigió sus ojos de nuevo hacia su cara, y lo observó en silencio durante unos minutos. Después le puso una mano en la frente y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Seifer – Lo llamó.

Movió la mano hacia arriba, apartándole el pelo de la frente, y apretó un poco los labios.

\- ¿Te estás haciendo el dormido? - dijo, con tono severo.

Aquella herida era tan superficial que la única explicación para que continuase inconsciente solo podía ser que se hubiese golpeado la cabeza o que el choque de la explosión le hubiese causado algún tipo de daño interno.

Frunció un poco más el ceño, y le tapó la nariz.

El muchacho dejó de respirar, y vio que su cara se movía un poco, como incómodo, Después sacudió un poco el resto de su cuerpo, y entreabrió los labios para coger aire de nuevo. Seguía dormido, y Quistis se preguntó si aquello era lo que solía hacer una persona sin conocimiento cuando le tapaban la nariz.

Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y se incorporó.

Se alejó un poco, y pulsó un botón sobre la pared que había a su izquierda. Otra de las camillas se desplegó con un sonido mecánico lento y monótono, y se sentó sobre el fino colchón de espuma, pensativa, hasta que el sonido robótico de la megafonía la hizo levantarse de un salto.

\- Quistis, ¿me oyes? - le preguntó la voz de Selphie.

Se acercó a un pequeño aparato de comunicación que había cerca de la puerta, y habló a través del telefonillo tras pulsar el botón de transmisión.

\- Sí – contestó simplemente.

\- Squall lo tiene todo preparado, dice que si en una hora no hemos avisado de lo contrario, vendrán a buscarnos – le dijo.

\- De acuerdo – contestó Quistis -. En cuanto Seifer despierte iré a ayudarte.

\- No necesito copiloto si estamos parados, no te preocupes – le dijo Selphie -. ¿Cómo está el paciente?

Quistis continuaba observándolo mientras hablaba, y el muchacho no se había movido lo más mínimo.

\- Igual – dijo -. No debería estar inconsciente, el daño es totalmente superficial.

\- Yo aprovecharía la ocasión para examinarlo a fondo – oyó decir a Selphie, su voz sonaba diferente, como si sonriese mientras hablaba -. Puedes terminar de quitarle la ropa por si tuviese algún tipo de daño que hayas pasado por alto.

\- ¡Selphie! - la regañó Quistis, mirando hacia el interfono con el ceño fruncido.

La podía oír riendo al otro lado de la línea, y después oyó que la comunicación se cortaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, y volvió a mirar hacia Seifer desde la puerta.

\- Hasta inconsciente me complicas la vida...

Un leve movimiento en la cara del muchacho llamó su atención, y se lo quedó mirando atónita durante unos segundos. ¿Acababa de verlo sonreír? Quistis frunció de nuevo el ceño y se acercó a él sin hacer ruido. Lo miró más de cerca, y vio que volvía a tener una expresión tranquila y relajada mientras seguía respirando de forma acompasada. Cogió la botella de agua que había usado para limpiarle la herida, y la dejó suspendida sobre su boca, a menos de un palmo, tumbándola hasta que el agua que había en su interior casi llegaba a sobrepasar el cuello de la botella. Después se concentró y esperó en silencio. Cuando pudo notar que estaba a punto de inhalar de nuevo, terminó de volcar la botella, y un leve hilillo de agua se coló entre sus labios, obligándolo a levantarse de golpe mientras tosía sin parar.

\- ¡Serás-! - exclamó, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

Seifer se dobló sobre sí mismo, llevándose ambas manos al abdomen y cayendo de nuevo sobre el colchón, de costado.

\- ¡Xian, mujer! - gruñó, con la voz entrecortada.

Continuó tosiendo, mientras entreabría un ojo para mirarla y finalmente comenzó a sonreír.

\- ¿¡Tú sabes el susto que nos has dado!? - le preguntó Quistis, cruzándose de brazos ante él.

Lo oyó toser un par de veces más, comenzando a incorporarse, y después lo oyó reír.

\- Es tu culpa – le dijo entre risas -. Mira lo que me obligas a hacer para poder hablar tranquilos.

Quistis apretó los labios, y le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez en el hombro. Seifer se quejó, y se cubrió con los brazos como si intentase evitar más golpes, pero ella simplemente se giró hacia la puerta y pulsó de nuevo el botón de comunicación del telefonillo.

\- Seifer ya está bien, dile a Squall que no envíe a nadie – dijo, mirándolo con odio.

Esperó unos segundos, y Seifer comenzó a examinarse la ropa y la marca que había quedado sobre su pecho.

\- Era mi camiseta favorita... - murmuró con fastidio.

\- ¡Recibido! - contestó Selphie por fin - ¿Bajo y reparamos esa puerta?

\- Tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dijo Seifer muy serio -. Y si no la tenemos ahora, haré del resto de la misión un infierno.

Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño, aún con el dedo sobre el botón de comunicación pero sin pulsarlo.

\- Y por supuesto, continuaré insistiendo cuando volvamor al Jardín - añadió Seifer, sonriendo.

Quistis dejó escapar un bufido furioso por la nariz, y después pulsó el botón.

\- Dame un minuto – le pidió a Selphie -. Seifer aún está un poco... aturdido. Te aviso en cuanto vaya hacia la salida.

Soltó el botón, y se acercó hacia él, viéndolo sonreír con aire triunfal, y oyeron a Selphie contestar con un escueto "vale" mientras Quistis se sentaba en la otra cama, frente a Seifer. Después del pequeño interrogatorio al que Rinoa y Aura la habían sometido durante la boda de Selphie, había hecho todo lo posible por demostrar que nada había cambiado entre ellos dos, pero en los últimos días él había intentado acercarse a ella cada vez que la veía a solas, y Quistis ya no sabía qué hacer para evitar que los viesen hablando juntos. Si teniendo aquella estúpida conversación con él conseguía que la dejase en paz, merecería la pena.

\- Verás, he estado investigando un poco – comenzó a decir, palpando la chaqueta agujereada, buscando en los bolsillos interiores. Al cabo de un minuto comenzó a buscar con más insistencia, hasta que sacó varios papeles rotos y chamuscados del interior del abrigo - ¡Mierda! - exclamó, intentando ordenarlos. Finalmente miró hacia Quistis con el ceño fruncido, y los dejó a un lado – Había preparado un montón de apuntes, maldita sea – se quejó.

\- Eso te pasa por confiarte en una batalla – le dijo ella, cruzando las piernas y después los brazos.

\- Bueno, da igual – dijo Seifer, rascándose una ceja -. El caso es que he estado investigando sobre todo lo que puede favorecer a nuestra misión, y me he dado cuenta de que estás cometiendo un montón de fallos.

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, y cogió aire, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por alto adrede en aquella otra misión, como Seifer lo llamaba, y esperó en silencio a que continuase hablando para acabar lo antes posible con aquello.

\- Por lo que he deducido, quieres limitarte a hacer tres intentos, en los que supongo que serán los días en los que ovulas, ¿no? – comenzó a decir, gesticulando con las manos. Oírlo hablar de aquello de manera tan correcta y natural era mucho más incómodo de lo que Quistis había imaginado.

Ella simplemente asintió, y él contestó imitándola antes de continuar.

\- Porque supuestamente, funcionáis según un ciclo que se repite de manera más o menos regular cada mes – dijo, describiendo un círculo en el aire con su dedo índice -. El día cero sería el primer día de menstruación, y a medio camino más o menos hasta que acaba ese ciclo, el óvulo está listo para ser fecundado.

\- Me está empezando a doler la cabeza... - dijo Quistis algo irritada.

\- Pero estás pasando por alto que ese ciclo es muy frágil, y puede alterarse por cosas tan comunes como el estrés, cambios de peso, actividad física anormal, alimentación, el consumo de ciertos medicamentos, - iba enumerando con los dedos al mismo tiempo que hablaba, y Quistis lo miró aún más molesta mientras continuaba, ejemplo tras ejemplo -. A veces puede que no haya ovulación, o que haya más de una durante un mismo ciclo. A veces es incluso posible que haya algún óvulo fértil durante el momento de la menstruación, y eso se sale bastante de la teoría principal.

\- Seifer por favor, al grano... - le pidió, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que por muy cuadriculada y organizada que sea tu vida, no puedes estar segura de que esos tres días sean realmente los más acertados para probar suerte – dijo finalmente.

Quistis lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- ¿Sabes que a día de hoy hay unos aparatitos que te confirman si estás en esos días o no? - le dijo. Seifer se la quedó mirando muy serio, y Quistis casi pudo oír como su cerebro procesando aquella información. Al parecer, por mucho que hubiese hecho los deberes, no había llegado a esa parte de la investigación.

\- Vale, puede ser que los haya – reconoció un instante después -, pero aun así, hay muchas otras cosas que no estás teniendo en cuenta. ¿Sabías que un espermatozoide puede vivir hasta cuatro días en tu organismo?

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro casi desesperado, y se levantó de la cama, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde quería llegar a parar.

\- ¿Y el efecto que tiene el acto sexual en sí sobre tu receptividad? La excitación, la forma en que los músculos internos se contraen durante el orgasmo... - dijo, mientras Quistis se llevaba una mano a la frente y negaba con la cabeza en silencio - ¿Y lo que influye la postura sexual? Mientras más profunda sea la penetración, más fácil es-

\- Xian, Seifer, para de una vez – le pidió, alzando una mano en el aire como si así fuese a conseguir que dejase de decir tonterías -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que me vuelva loca y nos pasemos el día haciéndolo como animales en celo?

Seifer la miró levantando una ceja, y después de un segundo pensando se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sonreír ante la idea.

\- Eres lo peor – le dijo, y se giró hacia la puerta -. Ya he escuchado suficiente. Prepárate y reúnete con nosotras en cuanto estés listo.

\- ¡No, espera! - le pidió él, levantándose y agarrándola de un brazo – Solo bromeaba, no espero que nos pasemos todo el día a lo 'cincuenta sombras'.

Ella lo miró claramente confusa, y Seifer suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Es un libro... va de - se quedó pensativo, y después negó con la cabeza -... Bueno, da igual. Solo quiero que te hagas una idea de lo contraproducente que es tu sistema.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar así? - le pidió ella, moviendo el brazo con incomodidad para que la soltase.

\- ¿Así cómo? - Le preguntó él unos segundos después, sin entenderla.

\- Como si fueses una enciclopedia – le dijo.

Seifer achinó un poco la mirada, pensando, y después se cruzó de brazos igual que estaba haciendo ella.

\- Me lo había estudiado y hasta tenía apuntes con porcentajes y cifras – se quejó, señalando después hacia los papeles quemados y rotos que había dejado sobre la camilla.

\- Seifer... al... grano... - le dijo de nuevo, de manera muy concisa y marcando cada palabra para dejarla bien clara.

\- Si lo hacemos a tu manera, es casi imposible que consigas lo que quieres – le dijo él -. Lo más normal sería hacerlo como cualquier pareja que realmente quiera tener hijos.

\- No somos una pareja – le recordó ella de inmediato, y Seifer frunció el ceño.

\- Ya lo sé – contestó él -. Lo que quiero decir es que si actuamos como si realmente quisiéramos que esto funcionase, tal vez funcionaría.

Por la manera en la que lo había dicho, casi parecía que la estuviese acusando de no querer que funcionase, y aquello la molestó un poco más que el interés que él pudiese tener en cambiar aquel sistema suyo.

\- ¿Qué propones? - preguntó finalmente, sin intención de plantearse cambio alguno.

\- Sexo normal en días alternos, desde cuatro días antes de la ovulación, más esos tres días seguidos, y durante los cuatro posteriores, también alternos – dijo él con tono tajante.

Quistis levantó una ceja, y sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Sexo normal? - preguntó.

\- Un acto sexual consentido y adulto, sin que un beso o una caricia signifiquen nada más que lo que son – explicó.

Quistis dejó de sonreír, y se cruzó de brazos una vez más.

\- ¿Y qué son? - preguntó ella.

Seifer la miró frunciendo el ceño. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero aun así tardó varios segundos en contestar.

\- Gestos que ayudan a que todo fluya – dijo, acercándose un poco más a ella -. Lo único que te pido es que te dejes llevar lo suficiente como para que todo ocurra de manera natural.

Lo observó en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Seifer levantó las cejas, como exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Pasar de tres días a siete, y dejarme llevar, ¿algo más? - le preguntó.

\- Probar diferentes posturas – añadió Seifer -. Volveré a imprimir los dibujos que había encontrado y te los daré mañana mismo.

\- Y nuevas posturas – añadió también Quistis, después pensó durante unos instantes, y finalmente asintió un par de veces -. Rechazo todas esas condiciones. Ahora cámbiate esa chaqueta y reúnete con nosotras afuera.

Quistis dijo aquellas palabras cogiendo el walkie-talkie que volvía a tener enganchado al cinturón, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, y se llevó el aparato a los labios de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a contestar, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y esta se abría de forma automática.

\- Selphie, ¿me recibes? Me dirijo a la salida, te veo allí para reparar la puerta – la oyó decir Seifer, mientras se alejaba a paso ligero.

* * *

Los motores comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, y Quistis pudo sentir la vibración de la nave a través del suelo que estaba pisando. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, y observó cómo había quedado la grieta que había en la rampa de salida. Estaba cubierta por un gran bloque de hielo que había conseguido formar tanto por la parte de dentro como la de fuera, y había dedicado las últimas dos horas a agrandarlo y fortificarlo mientras Seifer se ocupaba de calentar las tuberías para descongelar el sistema de equilibrio térmico y Selphie controlaba la calefacción de cada parte de la nave y comprobaba todo desde el panel de control.

\- ¡Motores listos! - la oyó decir a través del walkie.

Quistis se llevó una mano al cuello, y se lo frotó un par de veces mientras estiraba los músculos moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Después agarró aquel aparato y pensó las órdenes que debía darles antes de apretar al botón de comunicación.

\- Perfecto – dijo -. Selphie, avisa a Squall de que volvemos al Jardín para reparar la puerta, y despega de inmediato. Seifer, tú puedes tomarte un descanso. Yo me quedaré aquí vigilando y reforzando el bloque de hielo para que no se abra ninguna fisura ni se descongele.

\- ¡Pero si llevas dos horas ahí abajo! - le contestó Selphie – Pongo el piloto automático y bajo a relevarte, no te preocupes. Tómate también un respiro.

\- Estoy bien, y el puente de mando no puede quedarse solo, ya lo sabes – le dijo Quistis.

\- Puedo relevar yo a Selphie, y ella a ti – dijo Seifer de repente -. Si solo hay que vigilar que no parpadee ninguna lucecita extraña y no tocar nada, creo que podré encargarme.

Quistis se quedó mirando el walkie-talkie por un segundo, y movió la cabeza de nuevo. Sentía los músculos de su espalda tensos y cargados, y comenzaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza. Aún siendo una de las más preparadas para usar la pseudomagia de todo el Jardín, dos horas seguidas haciéndolo podían agotar a cualquiera.

\- Tú también llevas dos horas usando hechizos Seifer, ve a descansar, yo supervisaré el piloto automático – sentenció.

Pudo oír que la señal de los walkies de Selphie y Seifer se interferían la una a la otra, sin permitir que llegase a oírse a ninguno de los dos, y suspiró cerrando los ojos hasta que Seifer dejó de hablar y solo oyó la señal de Selphie.

\- No seas cabezota, tómate media hora de descanso y después nos volvemos a cambiar si quieres – le dijo -. Seifer tampoco va a estar moviendo montañas aquí, solo tiene que observar una pantalla.

\- Yo estoy bien – repitió Seifer de inmediato -. Me quedo en el puente sí o sí.

Dejó de oírlos, y volvió a soltar el aire de manera sonora y cansada. A decir verdad, aquel descanso le vendría bastante bien.

\- Haced lo que queráis, si pasa cualquier cosa avisad de inmediato – dijo finalmente, resignándose.

Ambos intentaron contestar de nuevo al mismo tiempo, y el walkie volvió a emitir un sonido intermitente e ininteligible, pero corto. Suponiendo que habrían dicho algo como "recibido" o "vale", Quistis se dirigió hacia la sala de descanso arrastrando un poco los pies.

En cuanto entró, se quedó mirando el montón de papeles que Seifer había dejado tirados sobre la camilla y frunció el ceño.

 _Será idiota..._ \- pensó.

Se acercó a ellos, y los agarró dispuesta a tirarlos antes de que Selphie pudiese aparecer por allí y comenzase a husmear más de la cuenta. Aún estando rotos y parcialmente quemados, aún podían leerse varias cosas.

Quistis se los quedó mirando durante un instante, y se sentó sobre la camilla ojeándolos e intentando leer lo que buenamente podía. Seifer había apuntado todo a mano, y ver su letra la hizo recordar los años en los que tuvo que descifrarla cuando era su alumno. No es que fuese una letra especialmente difícil de entender, pero desde luego era muy característica.

En una de las hojas (o más bien lo que quedaba de ella) vio varios porcentajes y cifras en la zona derecha, y achinó un poco los ojos intentando leer las palabras que había a la izquierda de los números, donde el papel tenía un tono de marrón oscuro que hacía difícil distinguir los trazos dibujados con tinta azul. Finalmente dejó escapar una leve risita por la nariz, casi sorprendida por la rigurosidad con la que Seifer había recopilado aquellos datos.

Era la primera que sabía perfectamente que todas las cosas que ella había decidido dejar fuera de su sistema sumaban en las probabilidades de conseguir su objetivo, pero a la vez estaba convencida de que sumaban también en las probabilidades de complicarle la existencia, por eso había decidido sacrificar la efectividad del sistema por tal de no añadir riesgos y molestias personales.

Al pie de aquella página, escrito con mayúsculas, podía leerse "¡CADA DÉCIMA CUENTA!"

Sonrió levemente, y después se quedó muy seria y perdió la mirada sobre el suelo, sorprendida.

 _¿Qué puñetas estás haciendo, Quistis?_ \- se dijo a sí misma – _Ni se te ocurra siquiera planteártelo._

Arrugó los papeles, y los metió en su propia mochila, entre algunos objetos y prendas. Después se dejó caer sobre la camilla, mirando hacia el techo, y llenó lentamente los pulmones. Suponía que en cuanto la nave estuviese reparada los mandarían de vuelta a Trabia, y también suponía que Squall los mantendría a ellos tres como responsables de aquella misión. Dejó escapar el aire poco a poco, y decidió que era mejor así. Aún faltaba casi una semana para hacer un segundo intento con Seifer, y aunque lo tuviese que aguantar a su lado, tener una misión que cumplir la mantendría con la mente en otra parte que no fuese su próximo encuentro con su ex-alumno.

La vibración del suelo aumentó poco a poco, y toda la nave se balanceó levemente hacia un lado.

\- ¡Chicos, agarraos! - los avisó Selphie por los walkies - ¡Despegamos!

Quistis se sujetó al borde de la camilla a medida que la nave se inclinaba un poco más y sentía que ganaban altura. Un par de minutos después se estabilizó y el ruido de toda la estructura le confirmó que comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo constante, así que se volvió a acomodar y cerró los ojos.

El cansancio y el ronroneo mecánico del Lagunamov la ayudaron a relajarse lo suficiente como para quedarse prácticamente dormida durante algunos minutos, y aunque no lo recordaría al recobrar totalmente la consciencia, en aquel estado no consiguió quitarse de la cabeza las estúpidas cifras estadísticas que había podido leer sobre aquellos papeles casi carbonizados.


	13. No tienes corazón, Trepe

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Acabo de decidir que voy a quitar esta nota de "Notas de la Autora" cuando no tenga nada realmente especial que poner aquí...

soyunax: Hay tantas cosas que me gustan de tu review! Por una parte que te pares a mirar más allá de lo que Quistis hace o dice. Sé que puede ser frustrante, pero tal y como dices, ya no es una chica de 18, y si actuaba con cautela y aplomo a esa edad, diez años después, mucho más. El hecho de que Seifer pueda decir "hasta aquí hemos llegado" está previsto en un futuro, aunque no exactamente como tú lo propones. Y ese último "haya bebé o no" me encanta, porque realmente es una de las partes de esta historia que creo que pocos se plantean. Por lógica el lector debe de suponer que al final habrá un bebé, y seguramente una relación entre ambos. Pero muchas veces, las cosas no salen como esperamos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIII: NO TIENES CORAZÓN, TREPE...**

* * *

La miraba como si intentase disimular una sonrisa entretenida, pero sin hacerlo realmente. Quistis sostuvo la puerta y también su mirada impasible, y esperó a que dijese algo antes de mover un solo músculo.

\- ¿Paso o lo hacemos en el pasillo? - preguntó finalmente Seifer, aún con aquella media sonrisa.

Quistis suspiró, y lo dejó entrar.

\- Por la cara que has puesto, pensaba que querías decir alguna chorrada – le contestó ella, dándole la espalda y acercándose a su escritorio.

Sobre él había un montón de papeles, y Seifer la siguió después de cerrar la puerta. La vio coger un bolígrafo y escribir un par de cosas, y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Al final estás cambiando el contrato? - le preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Ni lo sueñes, Almasy – le contestó ella de manera fría -. Es el informe de la reunión con el director del Jardín de Trabia, mañana tengo que llevárselo a Squall.

Aquella misma mañana habían vuelto de aquella misión, y por fin habían podido hablar con el otro Jardín, aunque no habían logrado sacar ninguna conclusión. Ninguno de los dos Jardines había cesado en sus intentos de comunicarse con el otro, por lo que el fallo debía estar en otro lugar, y eso ya era problema de Squall, Cid y el equipo de comunicaciones, no de ellos.

\- ¿Ni siquiera te lo has pensado? - le preguntó unos segundos después, mientras ella ordenaba aquellos papeles.

\- Ni un poco – contestó con un tono neutro, y se giró hacia el - ¿te importa?

\- Pues sí, me esforcé en investigar para mejorar tu manera de hacer las cosas por ayudarte, y ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de tenerlo en cuenta – dijo indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No. Que si te importa apartarte, no me dejas pasar – lo corrigió ella.

Estaba de espaldas al escritorio, con la silla a su derecha y la pared que daba al baño a la izquierda, y apenas tenía espacio para pasar junto a él sin tener que apartarlo. Seifer frunció el ceño, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para dejarla pasar. Ella por su parte se dirigió a la cama, moviendo la silla para poder acercarse más cómodamente, y se sentó sobre las sábanas antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Por qué no me has avisado con más tiempo? - le preguntó él al cabo de un minuto, quitándose las botas, después de haber oído como ella hacía lo propio con sus pantalones.

\- ¿Acaso te he estropeado algún plan? - le preguntó ella.

Lo oyó desabrocharse la hebilla del cinturón, y reír en voz baja.

\- No, pero la última vez me avisaste con varios días de antelación, y esta vez con solo un par de horas. Me ha parecido raro – le contestó.

\- Prefería que te centrases en la misión – le aclaró Quistis, y Seifer asintió en la oscuridad, aceptando aquella explicación como la más lógica en ella.

En poco más de dos días habían arreglado el Lagunamov, y en cuanto estuvo listo volvieron con Selphie a Trabia. Nada más llegar el director del Jardín los recibió, sospechando el motivo de aquella visita, y tras una breve reunión habían vuelto sin más complicación. Probablemente había sido la misión más rápida y simple que había llevado a cabo en muchos años.

Sintió que Seifer se movía sobre el colchón y que se acomodaba de rodillas sobre ella, y Quistis cogió aire lentamente. Había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para prepararse mentalmente para aquella ocasión, y estaba dispuesta a que todo ocurriese de la manera más fácil posible. Nada de dudas, de nervios, ni de perder el control sobre lo que hacía su cuerpo.

\- Entonces - titubeó Seifer -... ¿Sigues queriendo hacerlo como la otra vez?

\- Por supuesto – le dijo.

No pudo verlo sonreír en la oscuridad, pero sintió algo extraño en el silencio que guardó a continuación. Sintió que se acomodaba, colocándose de rodillas y acercándose un poco más a su entrepierna pero sin llegar a tocarla, y pudo notar en el movimiento del colchón y el sonido de su respiración que había empezado sin más, y además a buen ritmo.

\- Sabes que si lo hago como quieres, será... incómodo – dijo él unos segundos después.

\- Nada puede ser más incómodo que esto, Seifer – le contestó ella, intentando relajarse un poco más.

\- Me refiero a _físicamente_ incómodo – contestó él, remarcando su penúltima palabra -. Esta vez puede ser realmente rápido.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, y estiró los dedos de sus manos, apoyando las palmas sobre las sábanas, buscando alguna zona en la que poder sentir un trozo de tela que aun estuviese fría.

\- Créeme Seifer, lo preferiría así – le contestó.

De nuevo, Seifer sonrió, y después se apoyó con una mano junto a la cintura de Quistis, y cerró los ojos. Tan solo necesitó un par de minutos recordando cómo había sido la ultima vez, y podía sentir que estaba realmente cerca de acabar. Quistis sintió que su respiración se volvía pesada y que se movía mucho más rápido, y cuando notó que intentaba entrar en ella sintió el impulso de impedírselo, pero no lo hizo. Apretó las mandíbulas y los párpados, y aguantó la respiración igual que él mientras sentía que su sexo se abría camino no sin dificultad hasta entrar totalmente en su interior.

Quistis dejó escapar el aire como un jadeo entrecortado, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas, sintiendo sus propias uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos a través de la tela, y oyó a Seifer gruñir mientras empujaba con más fuerza aun entre sus piernas. Desde luego, esta vez se lo había puesto muchísimo más fácil para disfrutarlo lo mínimo posible.

\- Maldita sea... Seifer - dijo, con la voz entrecortada -... al menos podrías... avisar.

Lo oyó reír en voz baja, recuperando la respiración poco a poco.

\- ¿No era esto lo que querías? - le preguntó unos instantes después.

No se había acercado más de lo necesario, no había dicho ni intentado hacer nada incómodo, y todo había acabado lo antes posible. Aquello era exactamente lo que ella le había pedido desde el primer momento, pero claro está, de aquella forma su cuerpo tampoco había tenido tiempo de anticiparse a nada de lo que iba a pasar, y tal y como Seifer le había dicho, la molestia física había resultado realmente... incómoda.

\- Xian, no te muevas – le pidió un minuto después, siseando entre dientes, cuando él intentó acomodarse sobre ella moviendo una de las rodillas.

Seifer podía sentir su cuerpo entero tensándose bajo el de él con el simple movimiento que provocaba su propia respiración, y miró hacia la borrosa forma de su silueta, en silencio. No quería hacer aquello tal y como ella le había pedido porque sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a disfrutarlo lo más mínimo, y porque estaba convencido de que aquella no era la forma en la que se suponía que debía hacerse.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó un minuto después, sintiendo que comenzaba a respirar un poco más tranquila.

\- Algo mejor... - susurró Quistis, y Seifer miró hacia la pared que tenía frente a él.

La tensión constante y molesta de los músculos de Quistis alrededor de su miembro se fue relajando poco a poco, y Seifer se apoyó sobre los codos buscando una posición un poco más cómoda. Lo hizo despacio, intentando no moverse demasiado, y ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes más.

\- Bueno... ¿y qué tal el resto del día? - preguntó Seifer de repente.

Quistis lo miró en silencio, y durante unos segundos buscó algo coherente que contestarle.

\- He estado aquí, haciendo el informe - le dijo – ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

\- Puestos a esperar a que se me baje, he pensado que algo de conversación aburrida podría ayudar – comentó él como si tal cosa. La oyó suspirar, y miró hacia su silueta una vez más.

\- No necesitamos hablar – le dijo ella -. Intenta relajarte y ya está.

\- Es difícil relajarse sabiendo donde la tengo – le dijo, sonriendo.

Quistis le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, y lo oyó reír de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tal es tener a Squall de jefe? - le preguntó de repente.

\- Dímelo tú, también es tu jefe – contestó ella, en un claro tono molesto.

\- Ya, pero a mí no me ponía como una moto – espetó Seifer.

Podía oír en su voz que hablaba sonriendo ampliamente, y Quistis frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

\- Te voy a dar dos opciones – le dijo -. Callarte, relajarte de una vez e irte; o seguir hablando, llevarte una patada en el estómago, e irte.

Seifer volvió a sonreír, y después de un minuto de un silencio tenso en el que ambos esperaban que dijese alguna otra tontería en cualquier momento, encontró la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para simplemente esperar callado.

Cuando Quistis sintió que se movía volviendo a incorporarse, respiró algo más aliviada.

\- ¿Y ahora? - le preguntó, sintiendo que su miembro comenzaba a resbalar lentamente sin que ninguno de los dos hiciese nada para ayudarlo.

Quistis apartó un poco más las caderas de las de él, y después pasó una de sus piernas flexionándola sobre Seifer para girarse y rodar sobre su espalda, buscando algo de espacio entre ambos.

\- Ahora te vistes, y te vas – le dijo simplemente.

Seifer observó su silueta en silencio, y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó hacia su ropa, y oyó a Quistis moviéndose. Cuando la luz de la lamparita se encendió, se giró de nuevo hacia ella y vio que se había cubierto hasta la cintura con las sábanas y que estaba de costado, dándole la espalda y toqueteando su teléfono móvil.

Si hacerlo de aquella manera tan brusca ya le había parecido desagradable, aquella especie de despedida casi le ponía la piel de chocobo.

\- Mañana... ¿igual? - le preguntó, poniéndose los pantalones.

\- Sí, aquí a la misma hora – le contestó Quistis, sin llegar a girarse.

Después de terminar de vestirse, y con algo de mal humor comenzando a removerse en su estómago, Seifer se acercó hacia la puerta y se giró hacia ella una última vez antes de irse. La miró durante un instante, y finalmente apretó las mandíbulas y se fue sin decir nada más. En su cabeza había sido fácil pensar que haciéndolo así conseguiría hacerla cambiar de idea, pero en el fondo sabía que Quistis Trepe era mucho más tozuda de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

* * *

\- Qué madrugadoras – exclamó Quistis, con una sonrisa radiante.

Estaba a punto de terminar con su desayuno cuando Rinoa apareció con Aura, y la pequeña fue directa a buscar su primer abrazo del día.

\- ¿Estás sola? - le preguntó la joven bruja, y ella asintió, mientras apretaba levemente el cuerpecito de la niña.

\- Zell salía temprano a una misión, y los recién casados parece que llevan días remoloneando por las mañanas – dijo Quistis en tono casual. De Squall no solían comentar nada, porque era mucho más normal que tuviese cosas que hacer a esas horas y no lo viesen durante el desayuno salvo dos o tres días a la semana. Además, Rinoa sabría donde estaba él mejor que ella.

\- ¿Te quedas con Quisty o vienes conmigo a por el desayuno? - le preguntó Rinoa a Aura, y la niña se separó de Quistis dando un saltito.

\- ¡Yo lo traigo! - dijo de repente, y su madre la miró levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

\- ¿No se te caerá todo? - le preguntó, manteniendo aquella sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¡Iré con mucho cuidado! - le aseguró Aura, dando saltitos a su lado - ¡Les diré que les pongan tapas a los vasos!

Rinoa rió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y después asintió y la pequeña salió corriendo hacia la barra.

\- Ahora le ha dado por querer hacerlo todo ella sola – le dijo a Quistis cuando se quedaron a solas – Squall no deja de decir que es muy pequeña para según qué, pero a mí me hace tanta gracia que sea así.

\- Es muy lista – dijo Quistis, mirando hacia la pequeña, que se sujetaba al mostrador de la cafetería con las dos manitas poniéndose de puntillas, mientras hablaba con las camareras, que parecían encantadas con la nueva clienta -. A veces demasiado.

Vio que Seifer aparecía por la puerta de la cafetería, a lo lejos, y apartó la mirada para devolver su atención al par de tragos de café que quedaban en su taza, casi como un acto reflejo. Sintió que Rinoa dirigía después sus ojos hacia ella, y cuando Quistis volvió a mirarla, vio que sonreía de manera cómplice.

\- ¿No es un poco temprano para empezar a decir tonterías? - le preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Nunca es temprano para encontrar el amor – dijo Rinoa, y después comenzó a reír como si hubiese dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo - ¡Perdona, perdona! No quería que sonase tan cursi.

Quistis suspiró mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado, y alargó la mano hacia Rinoa.

\- ¿Qué leemos hoy? - le preguntó. Después Rinoa buscó en la mochila de Aura, y sacó un libro muy fino y de tapas duras.

\- La leyenda de Umba Mumba – le dijo, enseñándole el cuento.

Quistis lo abrió, dejando el último sorbo de café sobre la mesa, y lo ojeó con aire distraído.

\- Cuánto diálogo, esto es otro nivel – comentó, sonriendo.

Agradecía que Rinoa le hubiese permitido cambiar de tema con tanta facilidad, aquella mañana no tenía ganas de oírla una vez más intentando convencerla de todas las virtudes ocultas que había en Seifer, y de lo maravilloso que sería que dos de sus personas favoritas en el mundo acabes juntas y enamoradas.

\- ¡No se me ha caído nada! - exclamó Aura cuando llegó, y Quistis se giró hacia ella sonriendo, dispuesta a felicitarla. Pero se quedó callada. Tras la pequeña, Seifer sostenía una bandeja, y la agarró con una sola mano mientras dejaba sobre aquella mesa un par de vasos.

\- Porque yo te he ayudado, fanfarrona – protestó él con el ceño fruncido.

\- Le dijo la sartén al cazo – sonrió Rinoa, ayudando a Aura a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa - ¿Te quieres sentar con nosotras? - le preguntó, y Quistis frunció un poco el ceño casi sin darse cuenta.

Seifer levantó una ceja, miró a cada una de las tres, y después negó enérgicamente.

\- ¿Con la aguafiestas, la princesa y la bolita? - preguntó, riendo – Paso.

Después de decir aquello, se marchó y se sentó en una mesa, solo. Rinoa lo observó con cara de circunstancias, y cuando volvió a mirar a Quistis esta le estaba dedicando una sonrisa irónica.

\- Cuando no estáis delante suele ser más amable – le aseguró, y Quistis soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Lo dudo, siempre ha sido así – le dijo, y le dio el último sorbo a su taza.

\- Creo que con vosotros siempre está como a la defensiva – dijo -. Sobre todo contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo por qué? - preguntó Quistis sintiéndose un poco indignada – Su archienemigo es Squall, tendría más lógica que fuese más arisco con él.

\- No sé, es un rollo raro de rivales – contestó encogiéndose de hombros -. Esos dos es como si estuviesen al mismo nivel, no puedes sentirte igual de juzgado por alguien que está a la misma altura que tú.

\- ¿Y yo estoy por encima del comandante? - preguntó Quistis, dejando bien claro lo absurdo de sus palabras.

\- A nivel profesional no, pero a nivel personal creo que sí. Yo por lo menos siempre te he sentido un poco así – confesó Rinoa, con una sonrisa amable -. No te lo tomes a mal, pero mira. Auri, cariño, si hicieses algo muy malo y te sintieras muy mal, ¿quién te daría más miedo que se enterase?

La pequeña la miró abriendo mucho los ojos, con la boca llena de galletas, y dejó de masticar mientras pensaba en lo que su madre acababa de preguntarle.

\- ¿Papá y tú me castigaréis si os enteráis? - le preguntó, sopesando las diferentes posibilidades.

\- No, no es algo de castigar - pensó un poco más la pregunta que le había hecho, hasta que encontró un ejemplo adecuado -... Imagina que sin querer rompes o pierdes algo que te hayamos regalado todos. Imagina que todos te regalamos un vestido muy bonito. Es un regalo de todos nosotros. Pero le haces algo sin querer y se estropea – la pequeña arrugó un poco la frente, poniendo cara de pena, y Rinoa le puso una mano sobre la cabeza -. No te preocupes, no pasaría nada cielo. Pero, ¿qué crees que te diríamos?

La pequeña volvió a pensarlo, mirando fijamente el vaso de leche en el que estaba mojando las galletas y volviendo a masticar, concentrada.

\- Tía Selph diría que no pasa nada, que lo pasado pisado, y ya está – dijo, frunciendo el ceño -, a tío Irvine le daría igual, creo. A tío Zell seguro que le daría igual. Tía Quisty... no diría nada, pero seguro que pensaría algo... - se quedó callada unos segundos, y después miró de nuevo a su madre -. Tú me regañarías por no tener cuidado, y le dirías a papá que me dijese algo. Pero creo que papá tampoco me diría nada porque le daría igual el vestido.

Rinoa rio por lo bajo, dejando escapar el aire por la nariz, convencida de que sería así.

\- ¿Y quién te haría sentir peor? - le preguntó.

La pequeña volvió a pensar en cada una de aquellas posibilidades, y después miró hacia Quistis con cara de pena. La señaló, y Quistis la observó atónita.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó, señalándose a sí misma - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siempre lo haces todo perfecto, y no me dirías nada pero pensarías que he hecho algo malo – dijo con un hilillo de voz -. Siempre sabes todo. Sabes cuando algo está bien y cuando está mal.

Algo en aquel comentario la hizo sentir realmente mal, y no supo qué contestar. En el fondo sabía que pensaría justo eso, y que probablemente actuaría tal y como había dicho Aura, y se sintió tremendamente estúpida por ser tan previsible.

\- Cielo, yo no pensaría eso – le aseguró, inclinándose un poco ante ella -. Pensaría que todos cometemos errores, y no pasa nada.

Las palabras de Quistis eran cálidas y reconfortantes, y por un momento sintió que una vocecilla en su interior le decía que eran mentira.

\- No es que estés por encima de Squall o de nadie – le dijo Rinoa -. Pero creo que Seifer siente que a nivel moral, eres la que pone el listón más alto. Por lo que contigo siempre está un poco a la defensiva.

\- A mí no me parece que esté a la defensiva – se quejó ella -. Más bien le gusta entrometerse y molestar. En cualquier caso, está claro que es la última persona con la que podría tener nada más allá de lo que tenemos. Así que deja de hacer esto.

\- ¿De verdad no te gusta ni un poquito? - le preguntó Aura.

Quistis la miró con cara de pocos amigos y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ni esto – dijo, dejando un espacio minúsculo entre su dedo índice y el pulgar -. Somos demasiado diferentes.

\- Pues yo creo que eso es bueno – dijo Rinoa, sin rendirse -. Lo que le falta a uno, lo tiene el otro.

\- ¡Si os pudiésemos juntar haríamos una persona perfecta! - exclamó Aura.

Quistis la miró muy seria, y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. Si la pequeña supiese el doble sentido de la frase que acababa de pronunciar...

\- Termina con el desayuno, que tenemos clase – le dijo Quistis, y Aura le puso morritos y miró hacia su madre como si buscase su apoyo.

\- Lo hemos intentado, cielo – le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en la cara.

Quistis ya no sabía si realmente esperaban llegar a convencerla de que Seifer pudiese gustarle, o si simplemente usaban aquello como una excusa para pasar el rato. En cualquier caso, agradecía que cada vez le dejasen más fácil zanjar aquellos intentos suyos.

* * *

Desde que había abierto la puerta, algo en su ceño permanentemente fruncido le decía que estaba molesto. Pero sinceramente, le daba igual.

Había entrado sin decir una sola palabra, se había comenzado a desnudar de inmediato, y ella le había dado la espalda para apagar la luz y hacer lo propio. No había terminado de soltar sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior a un lado cuando sintió que se subía a la cama, y tampoco dijo nada mientras comenzaba a masturbarse.

Quistis tragó saliva, molesta pero algo más tranquila que las veces anteriores, y cuando sintió que se inclinaba entre sus piernas, unos minutos después, apretó los labios y esperó.

 _Esta vez no ha sido tan rápido_ – pensó Quistis, convencida de que era por su mal humor.

Seifer sintió que se deslizaba con facilidad en su sexo, y la sorpresa casi hizo que perdiese la concentración. Aun así, la sensación de calidez y humedad lo ayudaron a no necesitar más que un último empujón para sentir que se liberaba en su interior. Apretó las mandíbulas, y aguantó la respiración, apretando sus caderas contra los muslos de Quistis, y un minuto después no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

\- ¿Sueles usar lubricante? - dijo, con aire burlón.

La oyó soltar aire por la nariz de manera seca e irónica, como si se riese de sus palabras, y al hacerlo sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía un poco bajo el suyo.

\- Nunca he necesitado nada parecido – le contestó, molesta -. No sé qué tipo de idea tienes sobre mí, pero con unos minutos de dedicación soy capaz de prepararme yo sola, ¿sabes?

Seifer sonrió, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- Yo podría dedicarte esos minutos – le recordó.

\- No, gracias – contestó ella.

La oyó coger aire, y soltarlo lentamente intentando no hacer ruido. Sentía una especie de tensión en ella, y ambos aguardaron en silencio tal y como estaban, aunque los dos sabían que ese silencio no iba a durar mucho.

\- Cuéntame algo... - le dijo Seifer.

El tono de su voz era extrañamente tranquilo, y Quistis frunció el ceño, inquieta. Haberse dedicado esos minutos de caricias e imaginación antes de que él llegase le había permitido prepararse para soportar aquello con algo menos de molestia física, como Seifer lo había llamado la noche anterior, pero a cambio se estaba encontrando con ciertos problemas de concentración a la hora de intentar ignorar el porcentaje de Seifer que había en aquellos momentos dentro de ella.

\- Pensaba que estabas enfadado – le dijo en un tono tajante, esperando que volviese a recuperar el estado de ánimo con el que había entrado hacía un rato para que se callase.

\- Y aún lo estoy, un poco – dijo simplemente -. Pero con el cerebro inundado en endorfinas es difícil mantener las rabietas.

Quistis no dijo nada, y Seifer la miró en la oscuridad, poniendo especial esfuerzo en intentar distinguir algo más que sombras y la silueta de su rostro.

\- ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado? - le preguntó.

Quistis intentó mirarlo atónita, aunque evidentemente la ausencia de luz no permitía que aquel gesto llegase al muchacho.

\- ¿Perdona? - contestó, indignada – Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- No lo es, pero aun así siento curiosidad – dijo él -. Siempre me he preguntado qué tipo de novios debía buscar Quistis Trepe.

\- ¿Novios? - preguntó, aún más atónita.

\- Bueno... parejas, compañeros... Como quieras llamarlos – matizó.

\- Ninguno ha llegado a nada parecido – aclaró Quistis.

\- Vamos, ya me entiendes – dijo él en un tono desenfadado - ¿Cuántos más ha habido aquí dentro?

Movió un poco las caderas, y Quistis apretó los muslos sobre sus costados, intentando inmovilizarlo.

\- ¡Xian, Seifer! - exclamó, enfadada - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable?

Seifer dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, y Quistis frunció el ceño, clavando la mirada en su silueta.

\- Lo digo en serio – dijo - ¿Por qué te gusta tanto sacarme de mis casillas?

Seifer continuó riendo mientras se encogía de hombros, aunque ella no podía verlo.

\- ¿No quieres hablar de algo? - le preguntó Quistis – Pues hablemos de esa manía enfermiza tuya.

\- Es divertido – contestó sonriendo.

La oyó chasquear la lengua contra el paladar, claramente inconforme con su respuesta, y Seifer sintió que se movía al cruzarse de brazos.

\- Cuando llegaste al Jardín estaba convencido de que te conocía – dijo él unos segundos después – Tu cara, tus gestos... No recordaba tu nombre ni de dónde te conocía, pero siendo un recuerdo tan vago estaba convencido de que debía ser del orfanato.

Quistis pensó en sus primeros días como cadete en aquel Jardín. No recordaba exactamente que hubiese reconocido a nadie al llegar allí, ni a Seifer, ni a Squall, ni a Zell... Ni siquiera a Cid. En aquella época estaba tan concentrada en sí misma, que apenas prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba.

\- Pero no podía estar seguro de que fueras realmente tú, tal vez solo eras una chica que se parecía a alguien que había conocido hacía mucho... - continuó diciendo – Para entonces yo ya era insufrible. Supongo que siempre lo he sido – dejó escapar una risita leve -. Cada intento que hacía por acercarme a quien fuese me salía mal. Nunca he sabido simplemente saludar, presentarme y estrechar la mano de alguien que acabo de conocer.

\- Me dijiste que no me acercase a ti – dijo Quistis de repente. No recordaba cada detalle de aquellos días, pero las primeras palabras que Seifer le dedicó las tendría grabadas en su memoria el resto de su vida.

Lo oyó soltar una sonora carcajada, y entonces supo que él lo recordaba igual de bien.

\- Me hubiese gustado decir cualquier otra cosa, pero para cuando hablamos por primera vez ya tenía más que claro que no nos caeríamos bien – se justificó él -. No llevabas ni dos semanas en el Jardín y los instructores ya se planteaban que te saltases varios cursos. Parecía que lo supieses todo, que estuvieses a años luz de los demás... Mientras que yo era...

\- Seifer Almasy... - acabó ella.

Se quedaron una vez más en silencio, y al cabo de un rato Seifer se apartó de ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- Nunca me ha gustado sentirme juzgado – murmuró un minuto después.

Quistis apretó los labios y perdió la mirada en las sombras que había a su alrededor, sobre sus paredes. Le hubiese gustado decirle que no lo había hecho, pero no quería mentirle. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que Rinoa le había dicho aquella mañana, y dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso.

 _Supongo que tienen razón_ – pensó.

\- ¿Puedo usar tu baño? - le preguntó.

\- Claro – contestó Quistis.

Sintió que se levantaba de la cama, y lo oyó moverse a tientas hasta llegar al baño. Allí encendió la luz, justo antes de cerrar la puerta, y Quistis aprovechó aquel momento para ponerse los pantalones y colocar una de las almohadas bajo sus caderas. Se quedó mirando hacia el techo, a oscuras, sin terminar de entender por qué se sentía tan mal.

Cuando Seifer abrió la puerta del baño Quistis giró la cara hacia él, y con la iluminación que escapaba alrededor de su silueta, podía ver perfectamente su rostro, aunque ella no podía distinguir del todo el de él.

\- Vístete – le dijo ella.

\- Ya, ya... - la interrumpió – Me visto y me voy...

Lo dijo levantando una mano en el aire, con un tono de voz monótono y despreocupado.

\- No te extrañes si mañana tampoco te dirijo la palabra – le dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones -. Tampoco me gusta que me echen de los sitios como si fuese...

Se quedó callado, y Quistis se apoyó sobre los codos mientras lo observaba.

\- ¿... un perro? - dijo ella. Cuando Seifer se giró vio que sonreía como si bromease, y contestó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- No tienes corazón, Trepe... - la acusó, y después se puso las botas y se marchó.


	14. Mentiroso

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

Dulce Locurilla: No no, yo no digo que no vaya a pasar nada romántico entre ambos, ni que no vaya a haber bebé, si no que me gusta que vosotros, como lectores, también barajéis esas posibilidades. Tampoco quiero decir con esto que sí vaya a haber romance y bebé, me gusta mantener varios caminos y posibles desenlaces abiertos hasta que finalmente tomo rumbo hacia uno u otro. En cualquier caso, la necesidad que me movió a escribir esta historia era desarrollar esa situación en la que hay una especie de relación entre ambos, totalmente física, movida por intereses que no sean románticos, y cómo se puede desarrollar la relación entre ambos partiendo de ese punto. Es como empezar una historia de amor por el final. No sé, me pareció una idea graciosa y tenía ganas de probar, simplemente.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIV: MENTIROSO...**

* * *

Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, y miró fijamente las luces que parpadeaban sobre las puertas del ascensor, moviéndose a un ritmo desesperantemente lento. Que Squall tuviese trabajo que hacer un sábado no era tan raro, pero que quisiera hablar con ella solo para comentar un informe totalmente normal y rutinario le parecía más extraño. Normalmente bastaba con describir con los detalles necesarios lo que se hubiese descubierto durante una misión para que la comandancia lo revisase y decidiese si debían realizar más investigaciones o archivar el caso. Suspiró, y cuando las puertas se abrieron entró y pulsó el botón indicado. Después observó su propio reflejo en las puertas de cristal a medida que estas se cerraban.

La mañana había transcurrido de manera más o menos normal y tranquila. Squall había desayunado con ellas, y Selphie se había unido después de haber acompañado a Irvine a la estación de Balamb, quejándose de que apenas hubiesen pasado un par de días juntos después de haber vuelto ellos de Trabia. Le había vuelto a decir a Squall que podía formar equipos de SeeDs permanentes, así podría ir siempre con Irvine y siempre estarían juntos, y como siempre, Squall le había dicho que aquello era poco práctico, absurdo e innecesario. Quistis se fue mientras aún discutían la cuestión, con la excusa de pasar por el centro de entrenamiento antes de que se llenase de estudiantes, aunque era mentira. Lo único que quería evitar era comprobar si Seifer le dirigiría la palabra o no aquella mañana, y las consecuentes miradas o comentarios de Rinoa y Aura. En lugar de aquello, se pasó parte de la mañana leyendo en su habitación. Hasta que Squall la llamó para pedirle que pasase por su despacho después del almuerzo.

Cuando el timbre sonó al llegar al piso superior, pestañeó un par de veces, como si volviese a la realidad, y enfocó la mirada más allá de las puertas a medida que se abrían ante ella. Al hacerlo, vio a Edea sentada en un sofá, con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, concentrada en los tapices de las paredes. Se giró hacia ella en cuanto oyó sus pasos, y ambas se sonrieron con calidez.

\- Quistis – la saludó Edea, levantándose de su asiento.

\- Mamá Ede – contestó ella, tendiéndole una mano, aunque sabía que ella solo se la estrecharía para acercarla y abrazarla.

Por norma general no se comportaban de la manera más familiar y cariñosa del mundo, pero desde que había vuelto, y poco a poco, Edea había ido tratándolos cada vez con más frecuencia como los pequeños huérfanos que había acogido y cuidado como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

Quistis aceptó aquel abrazo de buen grado, y cerró los ojos durante los segundos en que las manos de aquella mujer se apretaron cálidamente sobre su espalda. Al principio aquel tipo de gestos habían sido un tanto forzados e incómodos, pero con los años había descubierto algo reconfortante en ellos que siempre la tranquilizaba.

\- ¿Vienes a ver a Squall? - le preguntó, apartándose de ella.

\- Sí, cosas de trabajo – aclaró Quistis.

Edea asintió y miró hacia la puerta del despacho de Squall.

\- No podríamos tener un mejor comandante – dijo, llena de orgullo -. Cid confía ciegamente en él.

\- ¿Está dentro? - preguntó Quistis, suponiendo que Edea estaría esperando a su marido. Ella le sonrió y asintió como toda contestación.

\- ¿Qué tal va todo? - le preguntó, aún sonriendo.

Quistis levantó las cejas mientras miraba hacia el suelo, cogiendo aire. Sabía que hablar sobre cosas personales con Edea era siempre fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo. Hacía que abrirse un poco a ella fuese algo natural y gratificante, pero en momentos complicados, aquello era como poner en un papel un montón de cosas que por norma general intentaba ignorar, por lo que a la larga aquellas conversaciones le proporcionaban más preocupación que alivio. Y teniendo en cuenta su situación actual, no estaba muy segura de querer ahondar demasiado en ningún aspecto personal de su día a día con aquella mujer.

\- Bien, supongo – dijo, y se sintió estúpida por aquel 'supongo' -. Las cosas están bastante tranquilas últimamente, no hay muchas misiones, y el Jardín tampoco está demasiado alborotado.

Al volver a mirar hacia la cara de Edea, vio que seguía sonriendo de la misma manera.

\- ¿Y lo de volver a ser instructora? - le preguntó.

Quistis la miró un poco confusa. Aunque se plantease recuperar su licencia en caso de quedarse embarazada, tan solo lo había comentado vagamente con los demás, y sin haberles dicho nada de sus verdaderos motivos, por supuesto. Nunca hubiese imaginado que ya habría rumores al respecto como para que aquello llegase a Edea.

\- Con Aura – dijo Edea unos instantes después, viendo en su cara que no parecía entenderla. Quistis pestañeó y sonrió al momento.

\- ¡Claro, con Aura! - dijo, sintiéndose aún más estúpida - Bien, todo va genial. Ha aprendido a leer en muy poco tiempo, ahora solo necesita soltura al hacerlo, y también al escribir. De aquí en adelante tan solo necesita seguir practicando.

Edea volvió a sonreír, aunque de una manera un poco extraña esta vez.

\- Siempre me cuenta cosas que le has enseñado, y las cosas que hace cuando sale con los demás a la ciudad – le explicó -. Parece que ha hecho muchos amigos, últimamente está más habladora que nunca.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, y Quistis intuyó una implicación que no terminaba de entender en sus últimas palabras.

\- ¿Qué tal tus misiones? - le preguntó acto seguido.

Quistis movió los ojos hacia un lado, como buscando el motivo de aquella pregunta, al mismo tiempo que la respuesta adecuada.

\- Simples y rápidas - contestó unos segundos después, encogiéndose de hombros -. Tal y como deben ser, aunque resulte un poco aburrido a veces.

\- ¿Aburrido? - Preguntó Edea - ¿Aun teniendo que aguantar a Seifer?

La expresión natural y relajada de Quistis cambió a una un poco más seria y molesta en una fracción de segundo, y entonces entendió a qué se había referido al decirle que Aura estaba más habladora que nunca. Al ver aquella reacción, Edea rió en voz baja.

\- Perdona, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda – le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -. Aura dice que habéis discutido alguna vez. Parece que le ha llamado mucho la atención, no suele verte en ese tipo de papeles muy a menudo.

\- No me conoció como instructora, desde luego – dijo Quistis, suspirando.

\- Aunque me parece extraño, Seifer lleva tiempo sin meterse en problemas – dijo Edea.

Desde que todos vivían allí, Quistis había observado que aquella mujer se preocupaba especialmente por Seifer, y tenía varias teorías para explicarlo. Una era simplemente que los niños problemáticos siempre recibían más atenciones de sus mayores, o que tal vez aquella mujer se sentía de alguna manera responsable de la posición que el chico había tomado durante el conflicto de Artemisa, aunque realmente no hubiese sido culpa suya. En cualquier caso, no era raro verlos hablar, o que Edea hablase de él, como si intentase que todo el mundo viese que era un miembro más de aquella comunidad.

\- No es que se haya metido en ningún problema - aclaró Quistis -. Siempre le ha gustado hacer ruido y llamar la atención. Es molesto, y yo siempre he respondido intentando evitar que lo sea - volvió a encogerse de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado -. Supongo que sigue saliendo la antigua instructora, cuando se comporta como el antiguo alumno problemático.

La mano que Edea mantenía sobre el hombro de Quistis apretó un poco más sobre él.

\- Antes también era así – dijo -. Él siempre ha sido un poco torpe para hacer entender lo que necesita, y siempre ha acabado haciendo demasiado ruido y enviando señales contradictorias. Y tú siempre has entendido esas señales tal y como él las envía, y has respondido en consecuencia.

Quistis volvió a mirarla frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin entenderla. Siempre se había considerado bastante buena observando y analizando el comportamiento de los demás, y le había parecido entender que Edea acababa de decirle que nunca había comprendido lo que había tras el comportamiento de Seifer.

 _'Seifer molesta por el simple placer de molestar'_ – pensó.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo - ¿Entonces Seifer no es realmente ruidoso y molesto? ¿El problema es que yo no entiendo sus señales?

Edea sonrió de nuevo, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- Seifer es el niño más ruidoso y molesto que he conocido jamás, desde que tenía pocos días de vida – le aseguró Edea -. ¿Sabías que fue el primero en llegar al orfanato?

Quistis asintió. No sabía si lo había recordado de cuando todos eran niños, o si lo había oído en alguna conversación con los demás sobre aquella época. Pero sabía que Seifer había sido el primero en llegar al orfanato, muy poco tiempo después de que Edea y Cid se mudasen allí. Sobre la vida pasada de todos ellos ninguno sabía demasiado, por lo que no conocía muchos detalles más.

\- Llegó en un barco llamado Almasy – le dijo Edea -. Su madre se había colado en las bodegas huyendo de Esthar, y murió al dar a luz en alta mar. La tripulación atracó en el primer faro que vieron brillar pocos días después. Lo llamaban Seifer, como al perro del capitán.

Quistis pensó en la ironía de aquel último dato, y se preguntó si Seifer sabría aquello.

\- Habíamos arreglado el faro hacía muy poco, y después de aquello comenzaron a llegar barcos con cierta regularidad – continuó hablando Edea -. La guerra comenzaba a dejar huérfanos aquí y allí, y los niños fueron llegando casi por casualidad. Antes de que Cid y yo pudiésemos decidir que aquello sería un orfanato, ya lo era.

Aquel dato también sorprendió a Quistis. Sabiendo que Edea y Cid no podían tener hijos, siempre supuso que se hicieron cargo de todos aquellos huérfanos desde el principio con plena intención.

\- Y cuando Seifer creció, y comenzó a entender que todos los niños que llegaban al orfanato habían tenido padres y madres antes, en otros lugares, se preguntó por primera vez si nosotros éramos realmente su familia – dijo Edea, perdiendo un poco la sonrisa -. Nunca hemos querido mentiros, a ninguno de vosotros.

El silencio se volvió un poco tenso, y Quistis comenzó a preguntarse por qué le estaba explicando todo aquello.

\- No le pudimos decir nada - confesó, y perdió la mirada frente a ella, pensativa -. No sabíamos ni el nombre de su madre, ni de dónde era realmente. Seifer ni siquiera había nacido en un sitio del que poder creer que procedía. Había nacido a medio camino entre dos continentes, en medio del océano.

Se quedó unos segundos más en silencio, pensando.

\- Si hubiese sabido que aquellas palabras marcarían el resto de su camino, creo que le habría mentido – dijo sinceramente -. Le habría dicho que había tenido unos padres que lo habían querido, en algún sitio lejano. Que murieron, que dieron la vida por él - levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros -... Le habría dicho cualquier cosa...

\- No te atormentes – le dijo Quistis de repente, poniendo una mano sobre la que Edea mantenía aún sobre su hombro -. Seifer es como es, da igual el motivo.

Le decía aquello porque realmente quería aligerar el peso que aquella mujer había decidido poner sobre sus propios hombros, pero también porque la incomodaba que le explicase aquellas cosas. No entendía por qué Edea pensaba que conocer aquel pasado pudiese convertir a Seifer en el hombre que siempre había sido, ni tampoco qué sentido tenía que le contase todo aquello precisamente a ella. Si ella y Seifer siempre habían discutido no era porque él pensase que no tenía pasado, de eso estaba segura.

\- Lleva toda la vida buscando un lugar al que pertenecer – le dijo Edea –. Desde entonces. Necesita sentir que tiene un principio, para poder perseguir un final, un objetivo que alcanzar. Por eso ha cometido tantos errores antes.

\- Esos errores están en el pasado - le aseguró Quistis, aunque había sido la primera que se había cuestionado si debían simplemente perdonarlo y dejarlo entrar cuando volvió hacía ya varios años -. Y no tienen nada que ver con que sea más o menos molesto e insoportable y que yo termine con jaquecas por tener que aguantarlo en alguna misión de tanto en cuanto. No le des más vueltas.

Edea la miró de nuevo, y movió la mano de su hombro a su mejilla. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, aunque algo más suave y triste esta vez.

\- Siempre ha sido torpe haciéndose entender – lo justificó -. Perdona, Quistis, te estoy aburriendo con batallitas y remordimientos absurdos - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se apartó un poco de ella, volviendo a sentarse.

\- No me aburres - le aseguró, sentándose a su lado -. Es solo que no entiendo por qué me cuentas todo esto. He coincidido con Seifer en mis últimas misiones y últimamente hemos discutido por alguna tontería, pero ya está. Es lo mismo de siempre.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros, con naturalidad.

\- Si saber o no de donde procede o hacia dónde ha de ir lo ha hecho tomar decisiones equivocadas, da igual – le aseguró -. Ahora sabe que tiene un lugar al que volver, y parece que está mucho más centrado, ¿no?

Pronunció aquellas palabras para tranquilizar a Edea, y de repente se sintió sorprendida por el efecto que tenían en sí misma. Era tan simple como eso. Seifer estaba donde debía estar, y era como era, sin más. No tenía sentido darle vueltas a lo que estaba haciendo con él, o en si la situación era más o menos cómoda para ambos. Igual que no debía permitirse caer con tanta facilidad en sus constantes provocaciones.

\- ¿Sabes por qué continúa desapareciendo cada poco? - le preguntó Edea.

Quistis frunció el ceño, sin entenderla.

\- ¿Desapareciendo? - le preguntó.

\- De vez en cuando se va, a veces unos meses, semanas... - le dijo.

\- Pero nunca desaparece - dijo Quistis -. Siempre sabemos donde está. Y siempre vuelve.

Era cierto que desde que había vuelto solía pedir traslados a otros Jardines, o simplemente se iba durante algún tiempo a cualquier otra parte. Siempre decía que le gustaba ver sitios diferentes o que prefería gastarse sus ahorros tomándose unas buenas vacaciones. La verdad es que nadie le había cuestionado nunca aquellas escapadas.

\- Dice que a veces siente que no está en su lugar – le dijo Edea. Al parecer, ella sí le había preguntado al respecto.

\- Pues es idiota por pensar eso – sentenció Quistis, sin más.

Edea sonrió, y después se miró las manos.

\- Lleva mucho tiempo sin meterse en problemas – volvió a decir, como retomando el camino que había comenzado en aquella conversación -. Es torpe enviando señales cuando necesita algo, y ni siquiera él suele entender qué es lo que necesita.

La puerta del despacho de Squall se abrió de repente, y ambas la miraron sobresaltadas, como si aquel chasquido metálico las hubiese traído de vuelta a aquella antesala en la que estaban esperando. Cid salió mientras aún hablaba con Squall, y Edea se giró de nuevo hacia Quistis mientras ambas se ponían de pie.

\- Pero Seifer también es increíblemente sincero - le dijo -. Si vuelve a ser más ruidoso y molesto que de costumbre, habla con él. Seguramente hay algo que lo inquieta y sigues sin poder ver lo que es.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? - le preguntó, un tanto molesta.

\- Porque cuando hace ruido e intenta llamar la atención, eres la única que lo corrige e intenta evitar que lo haga – le contestó -. Y al final, lo único que consigues es darle la atención que reclama.

Le sonrió de nuevo, estirando el brazo hacia Cid a medida que su esposo se acercaba a ellas.

\- No puedes evitarlo, intentas dar a los demás lo que necesitan – le dijo -. Tal vez sería mejor para los dos si supieses lo que tienes que dar, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero darle lo que él quiere? - preguntó Quistis de inmediato.

Frunció un poco el ceño, y Cid se quedó parado junto a ambas al ver la expresión de la muchacha, sin saber si había interrumpido alguna conversación importante. Edea lo cogió de la mano, con calma, y sonrió hacia Quistis.

\- Entonces no se lo des – dijo simplemente.

Squall se acercó a ellos, mirando algunos papeles, sin haber oído ni visto nada de las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado.

\- Quistis, creo que no debemos archivar el tema del problema de comunicación todavía – dijo Squall. Después miró hacia Edea y sonrió de manera escueta a modo de saludo -. ¿Pasas?

Quistis asintió cuando su comandante volvió la atención hacia ella, señalando hacia la puerta de su despacho, y lo siguió en silencio después de mirar y hacer un gesto poco decidido hacia Cid y Edea, como toda despedida.

No terminaba de entender muy bien a qué había venido toda aquella conversación, pero tal vez entendía un poco mejor que aquella mujer pusiese especial interés en el bienestar de Seifer. En cualquier caso, no estaba segura de querer ser la encargada de hablar con él para intentar descifrar por qué llevaba semanas siendo un grano en el culo.

 _'Tampoco creo que eso ayude a no complicar mi actual situación con él'_ – pensó.

* * *

\- Buenas noches, instructora – dijo, sonriendo.

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, y lo miró con aire escéptico. Parecía de buen humor, y aquello no se parecía a lo que había imaginado. Se apartó de su camino, y lo dejó pasar a la habitación.

No lo había visto por ninguna parte el resto del día, y durante la cena apenas había vislumbrado la forma de sus hombros en otra mesa, junto a Viento y a Trueno, de espaldas a la de ellos. Suponía que estaría enfadado tras su última despedida, pero al parecer se había equivocado. O eso, o el enfado se le había pasado más rápido que el día anterior.

\- Veo que vienes menos rencoroso que anoche – le dijo ella, casi como intentando provocarlo. Después de hablar con Edea le había resultado difícil sacárselo de la cabeza, y a esas alturas cualquier excusa sería buena para volver a aquella zona de confort en la que él decía idioteces para hacerla enfadar, y ella lo recriminaba por ello.

\- De camino a aquí venía pensando en que seguramente estarías tocándote, y la imagen mental me ha ayudado a relajarme bastante, la verdad – confesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Quistis le dio la espalda, y después dibujó una leve sonrisa. Aquello ya estaba mejor.

Se acercó a la lámpara, apagó la luz, y se sentó sobre el borde de su cama. Oyó que Seifer comenzaba a toquetear la hebilla de su cinturón, y ella se tumbó sobre su espalda. Se desnudaron sin decir nada más, e igual que la noche anterior, Seifer se acomodó sobre ella, y Quistis sintió que su respiración se iba haciendo lentamente más pesada a medida que movía sus manos sobre su miembro.

Estaba algo más nerviosa de lo que habría esperado, y en general, le estaba costando un poco más de lo normal controlar lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir. Igual que no había podido sacarse a Seifer de la cabeza durante el resto del día, también lo había tenido rondando su mente mientras se dedicaba unos minutos para prepararse antes de que llegase. Realmente había puesto todo de su parte para mantener su mente ocupada con cualquier otra fantasía, pero de tanto en cuanto, era la voz de Seifer la que oía en su mente, respirando contra su piel, entre sus piernas.

Sintió un escalofrío al volver a recordarlo, y tragó saliva, respirando lentamente.

'Deja de pensar en él' – se dijo a sí misma.

Lo oyó hacer un ruido extraño al respirar, casi un gemido, pero sin llegar a eso. Y frunció el ceño. Sentía un calor expectante que se extendía poco a poco por su interior, y movió ambos brazos hacia arriba, apoyando las muñecas sobre su frente y cerrando los ojos. Pensó en la reunión con Squall, en los detalles de la nueva misión que ambos habían planificado, en las pequeñas investigaciones que tenía que hacer antes de llevarla a cabo para prepararlo todo... y en que de nuevo, el equipo de aquella misión sería el de las dos anteriores.

'Deja de pensar en él...' - se repitió, un poco más molesta.

Lo oyó hacer de nuevo aquel ruido, un poco más grave esta vez, casi como si gruñese, y abrió los ojos.

La forma de su cuerpo se dibujaba perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Miró un poco más hacia abajo, y también podía distinguir a la perfección la forma de sus propias piernas, con las rodillas hacia arriba y los talones apoyados junto a las piernas de Seifer.

Dejó escapar el aire por la nariz, con impaciencia, y miró hacia el pequeño círculo que era la lámpara que había en el techo. Después cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar que el sonido de sus sábanas y el colchón moviéndose bajo el peso de ambos era algo diferente. Algo lejano y ajeno a lo que estaba pasando allí. Imaginó el sonido de las olas chocando contra el casco de un viejo barco, por la cubierta del cual correteaba un perro flacucho y desaliñado llamado Seifer.

Abrió los ojos de repente, furiosa, y justo entonces sintió algo empujando entre sus muslos. Cogió aire, sorprendida, y sin darse cuenta llevó ambas manos hacia abajo y clavó sus uñas en las rodillas de Seifer, apretando las manos sobre ellas.

\- Ah... - lo oyó quejarse, mientras sentía que entraba en ella.

Seifer sintió que levantaba un poco las caderas, y que se movía bajo él. Podía ver en la sombra borrosa que era su cuerpo que dejaba caer la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, y la oyó jadear. Apretó las mandíbulas, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, y las uñas de Quistis volvieron a apretar un poco más.

\- Mierda... - murmuró, cerrando los ojos, y se quedó muy quieto.

Quistis llenó los pulmones de aire hasta que le dolió, y después lo dejó escapar lentamente, con un sonido entrecortado y pesado. Se mordió el labio intentando calmarse, y unos segundos después, volvió a coger aire con algo más de lentitud.

Seifer estaba quieto, respirando con fuerza, y no apretaba sus caderas contra las de ellas como había hecho las veces anteriores. Cuando Quistis volvió a mirar hacia él, sintió algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó.

\- Estaba a punto... - susurró él, con un tono casi de disculpa.

Quistis dejó escapar un gruñido furioso, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo.

\- Me has desconcentrado, ¿vale? - se defendió Seifer, y Quistis empujó sobre sus rodillas con las palmas de sus manos, como intentando apartarlo.

\- Pues vuelve a empezar, maldita sea – le dijo en un tono impaciente.

Parecía que cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en aquel momento en la presión que sentía entre sus piernas. En el calor y la firmeza del miembro de Seifer. En la manera en que sus músculos se apretaban a su alrededor. Sintió que se tensaba un poco, como la primera vez que lo hicieron, y apretó los párpados intentando relajarse. Oyó a Seifer reír en voz baja.

\- No hace falta – susurró, y sintió que se movía, inclinándose un poco sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces? - le dijo, sorprendida, poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho como también había hecho aquella vez. - Sácala de una vez -. Le exigió.

\- ¿Para volver a meterla? - le preguntó Seifer, agarrándola de las muñecas e inmovilizando sus manos sobre el colchón. - Acabaremos antes así.

Se movió saliendo un poco de ella, y después volvió a entrar lentamente, deslizándose con facilidad en su interior. La oyó hacer un ruido que no sabía si provenía de la ira o el placer, mitad gemido, mitad queja, y después la oyó coger aire con rapidez cuando volvió a empujar entre sus piernas con algo más de fuerza.

\- Te... - murmuró, apretando las mandíbulas.

Seifer sonrió de nuevo, y empujó una vez más, más rápido esta vez, sintiendo que estaba llegando al límite.

\- ¿Me...? - le preguntó, provocándola. La oía jadear, y la forma en la que sonaba su voz al hablar era maravillosa.

Quistis volvió a morderse el labio, intentando refrenarse para no mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que él, permitiéndole penetrarla con más fuerza.

\- Vamos... dilo... - le susurró Seifer acercándose a su oído.

El olor de su cuerpo era casi asfixiante, y Quistis apretó los puños y las mandíbulas levantando las caderas un poco más con cada nueva embestida, deseando que continuase.

\- Te odio... - le dijo entre dientes, acercándose un poco más a él para que pudiese oírla perfectamente.

Lo oyó reír entre jadeos, y después Seifer se incorporó. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una sola mano, debajo de la cual agarraba las dos muñecas de Quistis, sobre la cabeza de esta, y con la mano que le quedaba libre la sujetó firmemente del trasero, empujando una última vez entre sus muslos. Lo oyó gruñir una vez más, mientras aguantaba la respiración, y ella cerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo.

Un minuto después, con la respiración un poco más calmada, Seifer le soltó las manos, y ella movió los brazos intentando quitárselo de encima.

\- ¡Oye! - le recriminó Seifer, forcejeando con ella - ¿Y lo de esperar?

Quistis se quedó quieta, con la nariz arrugada en una expresión enfurecida pero contenida. Después se volvió a dejar caer sobre el colchón, y se llevó los brazos a la cara, apoyándolos sobre la frente y cubriéndose los ojos. Aún podía sentir su cuerpo ardiendo, deseando que continuase moviéndose sobre ella, pero intentó concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas para calmarse un poco. Lo oyó reír de nuevo, y apoyarse con las manos a ambos lados de ella.

\- ¿Te odio? - dijo, como burlándose de ella.

\- Sí – le contestó Quistis.

\- Mentirosa... - la acusó, y volvió a reír – No se gime como acabas de hacerlo con alguien a quien odias.

Le dio un golpe en el pecho, y Seifer continuó riendo.

\- Cállate de una vez – le pidió, intentando ignorar la forma en que su cuerpo se movía al reírse.

Poco a poco dejó de reír, y durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio. Quistis podía sentir que se tranquilizaba un poco, y que su atención iba alejándose cada vez con más facilidad de la sensación del miembro de Seifer, aún presionando con firmeza en su sexo.

\- ¿No crees que sería más fácil así? - le preguntó Seifer.

Quistis volvió a mirar hacia su forma, y esperó en silencio, como si no lo hubiese entendido.

\- Aunque realmente me odiases. – le dijo -. ¿No sería mejor darnos unos minutos de tregua, y dejarnos llevar?

\- No... - contestó.

Seifer la observó en silencio. Había tardado un par de segundos en contestar, y lo había hecho con menos convencimiento del que acostumbraba. Se inclinó de nuevo, acercándose a ella, y Quistis no lo empujó como las otras veces.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo? - le preguntó.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho, pero sin hacer fuerza.

\- ¿Y a ti? - le preguntó.

Quería que se alejase, que dejase de presionarla y de manipularla poniendo en su cuerpo sensaciones que desde luego ella no quería. Seifer no contestó nada, y Quistis apretó los labios formando una línea fina y estricta antes de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué te vas? - le preguntó.

Sintió que se apartaba un poco de ella, confuso, y Quistis se relajó un poco. Sabía que lo único que necesitaba era romper lo que ambos sentían en aquel momento para volver a la incomodidad y molestia de siempre.

\- Cuando te fuiste a Galbadia, y a Esthar... - le dijo ella -. Todas las veces que has desaparecido durante semanas, ¿por qué lo haces?

Seifer miró a su alrededor, confuso, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque me apetecía... - dijo, pero su voz no sonaba demasiado convincente.

\- Mentiroso... - lo acusó ella, igual que había hecho él hacía pocos minutos.

Seifer se quedó callado unos instantes, y Quistis sintió que se apartaba lentamente de ella, saliendo con facilidad de su interior e incorporándose.

\- A veces me agobio un poco. - dijo -. Siento que no pinto nada aquí...

Quistis frunció el ceño, y lo observó mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Antes también me pasaba - continuó -. Cuando sentía que no encajaba, lo pagaba con otros y ya está. Ahora... prefiero irme un tiempo, creo que es más fácil así.

Una parte de Quistis no había terminado de creerse lo que Edea le había dicho, era más fácil pensar que Seifer funcionaba en base a unos motivos más simples e infantiles. Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendía era que Edea hubiese estado en lo cierto al decirle que era increíblemente sincero. Realmente había bastado con preguntarle para que le contestase sin más.

\- Pero al final me siente tonto por haberme ido – dijo, acercándose al baño -. No encajo en ninguna parte, por eso siempre acabo volviendo.

\- Eres idiota – le dijo Quistis.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa suave por la nariz, y después entró en el lavabo.


	15. ¿Para bien o para mal?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, muchas semanas y fiestas navideñas después... Aquí estamos!

Galkimasera: Pues tienes mucha razón, los reviews son gasolina para cualquiera que escriba! A veces pasan los capítulos y no ves ni uno, y bueno, a la larga te acostumbras un poco y aún así sigues escribiendo. Pero los días en los que te topas con uno nuevo son maravillosos, en serio. Muchas gracias de corazón a los que escribís aunque sólo sea una frasecilla. En cuanto al fic en sí, es cierto que Seifer puede ser algo cruel o infantil a veces, y que Quistis puede ser cabezota y dura de roer, pero creo que es mejor así que presionarlos para que sean más amables o dóciles. En un fic no manejas tus propios personajes, y los cambios que hagas en ellos han de parecer medianamente creíbles y justificados.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV: ¿PARA BIEN O PARA MAL?**

* * *

Seifer miró a su alrededor achinando los ojos, haciendo que una pequeña arruguita se dibujase bajo su entrecejo; Selphie mojó un trozo de pan en lo que quedaba de salsa de queso de su plato de pasta, mirando a su alrededor como si sospechase de todo el mundo en aquella cafetería; y Zell devolvió el gesto algo hostil de Seifer empujando el labio inferior hacia arriba, haciendo que apareciesen algunos hoyuelos en su barbilla.

\- ¿Soy el único que no se está creyendo nada de esto? - preguntó de repente Irvine, mirando de uno a otro -. No sé si tendremos algún espía observándonos, pero si es así, desde luego que estará tomando buena nota de vuestras caras.

Quistis suspiró a la vez que cerraba los ojos, y Squall se masajeó las sienes en silencio.

\- ¿Habéis discutido otra vez por el último bocata? - preguntó Rinoa cuando llegó a la mesa, bandeja en mano.

Todos la miraron sin saber de qué hablaba, y ella abrió mucho los ojos en un intento por hacerse entender.

\- Intento disimular, seguidme el rollo – les susurró, sentándose junto a Squall y Aura.

\- Haced el favor de almorzar como siempre – les pidió Quistis, sacando algunos papeles y un bolígrafo de una carpeta, después de haber apartado un poco su bandeja -, con toda seguridad no habrá nadie vigilando a nadie, es solo una suposición en base a la cual deberíamos ser un poco más cautos, nada más.

\- Si lo llego a saber le habría mandado esta misión a cualquier otro – gruñó Squall, llevándose su vaso de agua a los labios.

\- Es absurdo. Si lo que quieres es no levantar sospechas, debería estar allí – se quejó Seifer, señalando hacia la mesa donde comían Viento y Trueno, un poco más al fondo.

Según les había explicado Squall, comenzaban a sospechar que la comunicación entre Jardines estaba siendo saboteada, y por lo tanto habían puesto en marcha una misión para investigar más a fondo el asunto.

\- Si alguien está planeando algún tipo de ataque, cabe la posibilidad de que haya alguien informándoles desde dentro – volvió a explicar Squall -. Lo mejor es que nos comunicamos de manera verbal, y siempre en lugares y momentos en los que no llamemos la atención. Solo puedo confiar en vosotros para una misión como esta.

\- ¿En mí también? - preguntó Seifer sonriendo con malicia.

\- Tú ya estabas en el equipo desde el principio, y dudo que estés en el otro bando – le contestó - Lo tuyo es más de... irrumpir y atacar, no confabular y maquinar traiciones con paciencia y cautela.

Seifer soltó una sonora carcajada, y después asintió, cogiendo una patata frita del plato de Rinoa.

\- Sí, es verdad... - dijo.

\- Entonces, ¿no habrá contrato ni informes? - preguntó Zell.

\- Yo me encargo – dijo Quistis, levantando un par de folios en blanco -. Todo será siempre escrito a mano, y destruido después de ser leído, para que no quede ningún documento físico ni digital susceptible de ser interceptado.

\- ¡Eso me recuerda! - exclamó Selphie, buscando en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su vestido.

Sacó un papel doblado de cualquier manera, y lo dejó en la mesa, frente a Quistis.

\- ¡Esta es mi lista de regalos para Navidad! - dijo en voz bastante alta.

Zell la miró frunciendo el ceño, y Seifer apartó un poco la silla de la de ella, como si intentase dejar constancia de que no estaba sentado allí por voluntad propia.

\- Pero si aún faltan casi dos meses -, le recordó Zell.

\- Es mi informe para Quistis, mi primera parte de esta misión ya está acabada, por eso nos hemos reunido hoy -, le explicó entre susurros, inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirando constantemente a su alrededor, vigilando que nadie les prestase atención.

Quistis cogió el papel y lo abrió, apenas había un par de párrafos, y parecía que Selphie había compensado la brevedad de su informe tomándose el tiempo y la molestia de añadir pequeños corazoncitos sobre las íes y dibujando alguna que otra carita sonriente en el interior de las oes. Cuando levantó los ojos hacia ella, Selphie sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Bien, en ese caso lo leeré y decidiremos qué hacer cuando hayamos acabado de comer y la cafetería esté un poco más tranquila – dijo, dejando el papel doblado de nuevo sobre la mesa.

\- Pero después de comer nos vamos con Auri - dijo Irvine, y la pequeña miró hacia Quistis y asintió enérgicamente.

\- Si esta misión es tan secreta, no entiendo que hace ella aquí – refunfuñó Seifer, y Squall lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- No conoce los detalles – dijo -, sabe guardar un secreto, y quedaría raro que comiésemos sin ella.

\- Y sigo diciendo que es altamente improbable que nadie nos esté espiando – repitió Quistis.

Aura miró a Seifer con el ceño igual de fruncido que su padre, y después le sacó la lengua. Él levantó una ceja, y después resopló y miró hacia otro lado, como ignorándola.

\- Os dejaré por escrito todo lo que discutamos y os lo daré en la cena – dijo Quistis, contestando a la duda de Irvine.

Terminaron de almorzar con más o menos calma. Seifer solo se quejó tres o cuatro veces más de tener que estar sentado en la misma mesa que ellos, y dejó de hacerlo en cuanto Aura lo llamó quejica. Poco después, Rinoa y Squall se despidieron y se marcharon. El comandante volvía a su despacho, y las clases de la tarde estaban a punto de comenzar. La cafetería fue quedándose cada vez más vacía, y al cabo de media hora más Selphie e Irvine se marcharon con Aura para pasar un rato en Balamb. Poco después, cuando apenas había un par de mesas más ocupadas, Quistis colocó los folios frente a ella y leyó el informe de Selphie con cierta calma antes de decidir cómo organizar al resto del equipo de ahí en adelante.

\- ¿Y en un adiestrador? - preguntó Zell, y Seifer lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

\- Fue lo primero que probó Rinoa – le contestó, y Quistis los miró por encima de aquel papel garabateado. Hacía rato que hablaban de cosas sin mucho sentido, y ella intentaba como buenamente podía ignorarlos.

\- Desde luego, su plan fue un fracaso total – dijo Zell, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo creo que el plan era bueno – contestó Seifer -. Angelo es una ayuda importante en combate, y Cookie podría haberlo sido también, si no lo hubiesen castrado y se hubiese dedicado a holgazanear y ganar kilos. Regaliz puede parecer incontrolable, pero solo necesita un poco de espacio.

\- Regaliz es un bomb cubierto de pelo negro y hasta las cejas de azúcar – se burló Zell -. Nadie puede controlarla, ni siquiera tú. Destrozó las habitaciones de los pobres infelices que quisieron adoptarla cuando era un cachorro.

\- Porque se empeñaban en dejarla allí dentro, necesita espacio, ya te lo he dicho – repitió Seifer, visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Habéis terminado ya? - les preguntó Quistis de repente. Evidentemente, no lo preguntaba porque le diese la impresión de que habían terminado de conversar, si no para que dejasen de hacerlo.

Ambos la miraron en silencio, y después carraspeó y se acomodó sobre su silla.

\- Bien, según esto Selphie ha comprobado el sistema de comunicación y la red interna del Jardín, y también ha asegurado algunas zonas con inhibidores de señales, para que no puedan instalar ningún tipo de micrófonos ni otros aparatos de espionaje – dijo, levantando las cejas y frotándose la frente. Le seguía pareciendo un poco fuera de lugar que se tomasen tantas medidas, pero si Squall estaba en lo cierto, más les valía no pecar de incautos -. La cafetería y los dormitorios son zonas seguras, a no ser que nos oigan directamente hablando, podemos estar tranquilos.

Cogió uno de los folios y comenzó a hablar a la vez que iba escribiendo.

\- La sospecha es que nos estén intentando incomunicar para después atacar a los Jardines sin que nos podamos ofrecer apoyo entre nosotros – dijo -. Por lo tanto el plan es el siguiente: Primero comprobaremos de dónde proviene el problema en la comunicación, y después qué lo ha causado. Selphie ya ha comprobado todo el sistema interno en este Jardín, y no ha encontrado ninguna anomalía. El siguiente paso será hacer las mismas comprobaciones en el de Trabia y Galbadia.

\- Pero en la comunicación con Galbadia no había problemas, ¿no? - preguntó Seifer.

\- Perdimos el contacto hace dos días – dijo Quistis -. Pero Squall prefiere que no se sepa. No solemos comprobar los canales de comunicación tan frecuentemente, por lo que si se corre la voz de que hemos detectado ese fallo nada más producirse, quien pueda estar detrás podría vernos venir.

Ambos asintieron, y Quistis deslizó el bolígrafo sobre el papel en silencio antes de continuar hablando.

\- Enviaremos a Zell, Selphie e Irvine a los Jardines de Trabia y Galbadia usando una misión falsa como tapadera. Una vez allí Selphie hará las comprobaciones pertinentes para intentar detectar el problema – dijo, haciendo algunos esquemas muy gráficos describiendo ambas misiones -. Nos referiremos a vosotros como equipo dos, y saldréis mañana mismo. La misión tapadera será...

Levantó los ojos del papel, y los miró en silencio durante unos instantes, pensando.

\- En Trabia diremos que hemos ido a hacer un informe rutinario de la zona en la que se accidentó el Lagunamov – dijo, volviendo a escribir con rapidez -. Intentad colaros lo antes posible sin ser descubiertos, presentaros allí simplemente para informar de que estáis en la zona haciendo ese informe cuando Selphie ya esté dentro haciendo las comprobaciones pertinentes. Después en Galbadia podemos simular otro problema mecánico con la nave. Diremos que tan solo sobrevolabais la zona de camino a otra parte y pediréis asistencia o asilo durante una noche mientras envían el equipo de reparación. ¿Te encargarás de todo, Zell?

Quistis lo señaló con el bolígrafo sin levantar la cabeza hacia él, y el muchacho asintió enérgicamente.

\- Le quitaré cualquier pieza después de aterrizar y se la volveré a poner cuando Selphie termine de hacer sus cosas – dijo -, dudo que esos zoquetes de Galbadia sepan cuál es el problema aunque se presten a echarnos una mano, esos motores se me hacen complicados incluso a mí, que llevo diez años toqueteándolos.

Quistis asintió un par de veces y echó un último vistazo al informe de Selphie antes de romperlo en varios trocitos y meterlo en uno de sus bolsillos para quemarlos más tarde.

\- Las comprobaciones no deberían llevar más de un par de días, a finales de semana deberíais estar de vuelta – dijo.

Se quedó mirando los folios en los que había ido escribiendo, frunció un poco el ceño, y los repasó por encima antes de escribir algo más debajo.

\- ¿Y yo? - preguntó Seifer un minuto después.

Quistis miró hacia él, y le aguantó la mirada durante un instante antes de levantar una ceja y contestar.

\- Si después de esas comprobaciones hay que hacer alguna cosa más, el equipo uno se encargará – respondió simplemente.

\- A él le has explicado todo súper detallado – se quejó Seifer, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho -, podrías darme algún dato más. ¿Quién es el equipo uno?

\- El equipo uno es el primero que enviaron a ver qué ocurría en Trabia – dijo Quistis suspirando -. Tú, Selphie y yo. Si el problema no está en Trabia ni en Galbadia, habrá que seguir las líneas y rutas de los sistemas de comunicación fuera de los Jardines, y comprobarlas también, eso lo haremos nosotros.

Seifer achinó los ojos, y se recostó un poco más sobre el respaldo de su silla con cierto aire altivo.

\- Gracias – dijo simplemente.

\- De nada – contestó Quistis con una sonrisa escueta y poco amable -. Por ahora esto es todo, pasaré este informe a Selphie e Irvine, y una copia a Squall para que esté informado, podéis iros.

Zell levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, estirando las piernas por debajo de la mesa y desperezándose con los párpados apretados. Seifer se puso en pie sin más, pero antes de irse miró hacia Quistis cuando la oyó dar un golpecito en la mesa con el bolígrafo. Ella lo miraba por encima de sus gafas, aún sentada en la silla, y Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, molesto.

\- Menos mal – dijo Zell, levantándose también de la silla después de haberse estirado -. Ya se me estaba quedando el culo plano.

Miró a su alrededor, a la cafetería que estaba prácticamente desierta a esas horas, y no se dio cuenta del gesto que Quistis hizo a Seifer mirando fijamente hacia la silla en la que antes se había sentado, como ordenándole que volviese a hacerlo. Seifer volvió a sentarse, y Zell lo miró entonces algo extrañado.

\- ¿No tenías tantas ganas de irte? - le preguntó Zell.

\- Tenía ganas de comer con mis amigos – le aclaró Seifer, y después miró hacia el karateka con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Y tú? ¿No se te estaba quedando el culo plano?

Le habló entre dientes, de manera casi agresiva, y Zell lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos antes de bufar molesto e irse.

\- Eso era totalmente innecesario – le dijo Quistis cuando se quedaron a solas.

\- Pero efectivo – contestó él – Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no?

Después del último encuentro entre ambos en la habitación de Quistis habían pasado algo más de dos semanas, y Seifer comenzaba a preguntarse cuándo dejaría de ignorarlo, que era básicamente lo que aquella mujer había estado haciendo desde entonces.

La vio moverse incómoda en la silla, y mirar nuevamente aquella especie de informe que acababa de redactar. Lo leyó un poco por encima, y después añadió alguna que otra coma y un par de guiones que dejaban un poco más claras algunas de las cosas que había ido anotando.

\- Nuestra otra... misión, ha vuelto a fallar – dijo un minuto después, sin mirarlo.

\- Nuestra otra misión... - repitió Seifer, apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y el codo sobre la mesa – Equipo uno, equipo dos... No eres muy buena con los nombres en clave, ¿verdad?

Quistis lo miró sin entender a qué venía aquel comentario.

\- ¿Podemos llamarlo de otra manera? - dijo él – Algo que lo deje un poco más claro, ahora parece que estamos en varias misiones juntos, podría dar lugar a confusiones

\- Eres tú el que empezó a llamarlo así – le reprochó ella.

\- Qué más da, sigue siendo un nombre insulso – contestó - ¿Qué te parece 'operación mamá Quisty'?

\- No vamos a cambiar nada – dijo ella de inmediato, sintiendo que se sonrojaba un poco.

\- ¿Y mamá Oso? - propuso acto seguido.

\- La llamamos 'esa otra misión' por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero ni siquiera necesita nombre – aclaró ella -. Y te agradecería que te tomases esto un poco en serio, no te he pedido que te quedes para oírte decir idioteces.

\- No tienes que pasarme ningún tipo de informe, ya lo sabes - le dijo Seifer de repente – Si tenemos que hacer otro intento, solo tienes que decirme la fecha, si no, pues no me digas nada.

Quistis lo miró en silencio, y cogió aire lentamente. Después volvió a mirar hacia su propia caligrafía, como si continuase repasando lo que acababa de escribir, pero sin hacerlo. Darse cuenta el primer mes de que no habían conseguido nada había sido frustrante, aunque desde luego previsible. En aquel segundo intento suponía que le sería algo más llevadero si finalmente se volvía a encontrar con la mala noticia de no haber conseguido nada, pero la verdad es que había sido aún peor. Entre otras cosas, porque cada vez era más consciente de que era ella misma la que estaba restando probabilidades de éxito.

\- Tampoco te he pedido que te quedes para pasarte ningún informe, tan solo... - comenzó a decir.

Era cierto que no tenía por qué mantenerlo informado del éxito o fracaso de cada intento que hiciesen, eso a él le daba exactamente igual, pero oírselo decir sin paños calientes ni consideración alguna era cuanto menos decepcionante.

\- Quiero revisar las condiciones del contrato – dijo sin más.

Volvió a coger aire lentamente, llenando los pulmones, sintiendo que su pulso iba descontrolándose rápidamente. Se resistió a mirarlo durante unos segundos más, y cuando finalmente levantó los ojos hacia él se lo encontró sonriendo con malicia.

\- ¿Revisarlas? - le preguntó.

Quistis movió el bolígrafo entre sus dedos sin darse cuenta de que le temblaban un poco. Tragó saliva, y después asintió.

\- Cambiarlas - matizó.

La sonrisa de Seifer se ensanchó un poco más, y se acomodó en la silla apoyándose con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, acercándose un poco más a ella.

\- ¿Para bien o para mal? - preguntó.

\- Sexo normal... - contestó Quistis, intentando que la voz no le temblase - dos días alternos antes de la ovulación, esos tres días seguidos, y dos días alternos después.

\- Espera, espera... - dijo él de repente, como si no la entendiese – Eso significa que...

Levantó un pulgar ante su cara, extendiendo la otra mano también ante él, como si se dispusiera a hacer cuentas. Evidentemente, estaba fingiendo aquella falta de comprensión, ya que ambos sabían perfectamente que las condiciones que Quistis acababa de exponer eran justo las que él le había propuesto semanas atrás.

\- ¿A partir de qué días empezaríamos? - preguntó, fingiéndose confuso.

Quistis cogió aire una vez más, algo más furiosa que nerviosa.

\- Este domingo... - dijo casi en voz baja.

\- Vale, entonces - murmuró Seifer, frunciendo el ceño -... Este domingo sí – Alzó el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda, que quedaba justo el primero ante él –... El lunes no – dijo, dejando el dedo índice de la mano izquierda flexionado –... Martes sí... Miércoles no – Quistis bajó la mirada hacia la mesa suspirando con resignación, sin saber si estaba burlándose de ella o si era su manera de mostrar cuánto disfrutaba ante aquellas nuevas condiciones -... Jueves, viernes y sábado sí... Domingo no...

\- Todos sabemos lo que significan días alternos y días seguidos, deja de hacer el idiota – lo cortó Quistis finalmente.

Seifer tenía ante él la mano izquierda con el pulgar, el corazón y el meñique estirados, mientras que mantenía bajados el índice y el anular, y en la mano derecha sobresalían el meñique, el anular y el índice, mientras que el corazón y el pulgar se encontraban flexionados.

\- Menos mal, porque me faltan dedos para llevar la cuenta – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

Quistis lo miró con seriedad, y después volvió a colocar los papeles ante ella y suspiró algo más tranquila. Hacer aquellos cambios era un posibilidad que pululaba por su cabeza de vez en cuando desde que Seifer se la había propuesto, pero hasta aquella última semana no se había atrevido a sopesarla realmente, y desde luego no había sido fácil decidir que era necesaria. En cualquier caso, y dejando de lado las estúpidas bromas de Seifer, la decisión estaba tomada.

\- Y lo de sexo normal... - dijo Seifer un minuto después, viendo que ella había optado por zanjar el tema y volver a su papel de jefa de equipo.

\- Nada de besos, nada de caricias - dijo ella sin mirarlo, hablando lo más bajo que podía para que aun así él la oyese -... Me temo que tu concepto de sexo normal y el mío difieren un poco.

Seifer no le contestó nada, y cuando ella levantó los ojos hacia él vio que la observaba con una expresión aburrida e incrédula al mismo tiempo.

\- Habrá penetración durante el tiempo estrictamente necesario para que haya una eyaculación. Fin.

De nuevo Seifer apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, observándola durante unos instantes más, y finalmente sonrió de nuevo, aunque con un aire un poco más extraño que Quistis no terminó de entender.

\- ¿Necesitas que te firme en alguna parte? - le preguntó, dejando clara su conformidad.

Quistis lo miró también en silencio, llenó los pulmones en lo que le pareció la enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos, y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos el domingo – dijo Seifer, levantándose.

\- Almasy – lo llamó Quistis justo cuando comenzaba a girarse.

Seifer se volvió de nuevo, mirándola por encima del hombro, y ella lo observó durante un instante por encima de sus gafas antes de continuar hablando.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta de esto – le advirtió.

Seifer sonrió de nuevo, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer cuando se veía en una posición ventajosa. Y eso solía ser prácticamente siempre.

\- No lo harás, Trepe – le aseguró, y después se alejó aún sonriendo.


	16. Poco a poco

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

Rinoa Haatirii: Pues sí que me gustan, sí. Soy una yonki de los reviews XD Efectivamente, Quistis ha empezado a cambiar el chip, pero no por ello la cosa va a cambiar y ser la mar de fácil y bonita de la noche a la mañana, lo sabes, verdad? En cualquier caso, espero que disfrutes con lo que viene de aquí en adelante. Tal y como ya sabes, yo no me lo saco de la cabeza ni cinco minutos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVI: POCO A POCO.**

* * *

Los motores del Lagunamov rugían enfurecidos, escupiendo aire caliente hacia el suelo a medida que la inmensa nave con forma de dragón bajaba lentamente. Quistis mantuvo una mano sobre su frente, intentando apartar los mechones de pelo suelto de sus ojos, mientras las violentas ráfagas los agitaban ante su cara. Cuando la nave tocó tierra, el ruido cesó poco a poco, y Quistis se acercó a la rampa de entrada en cuanto comenzó a abrirse.

Entró en la nave con paso decidido, y avanzó hacia el puente de mando con impaciencia. En cuanto Selphie la vio entrar la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que verla allí nada más aterrizar solo podía significar que ya hubiese estado a bordo cuando despegaron en Galbadia.

\- Vengo a pedir el informe – dijo simplemente, acercándose a ella.

Selphie frunció el ceño, y miró a su alrededor. Acababa de apagar motores y desactivar el resto del equipo, y aún parecía que no entendiese qué estaba haciendo Quistis allí.

\- Esto no es una zona segura – dijo un instante después, señalando hacia su alrededor.

\- Ni siquiera hay árboles a menos de 50 metros de la zona de aterrizaje, ¿dónde podrían poner micros? – le contestó Quistis.

Parecía nerviosa, impaciente y algo enfadada.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Selphie.

Quistis respiró hondo, y se rascó una ceja. Evidentemente, no estaba bien.

\- Me he pasado con el café – mintió.

Selphie levantó ambas cejas, como cuestionándola, y el ascensor subió tras ambas.

\- Selph, llevamos un rato esperando abajo – dijo Irvine, con una mochila colgada al hombro, girándose hacia ellas - ¿Quisty?

Zell estaba tras él, y ambos se acercaron a las chicas sin entender qué hacía ella allí. En cuanto le vieron la cara les extrañó todavía más.

\- ¿Se ha muerto alguien? - preguntó Zell con una sonrisa incómoda.

Quistis lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, pero sus pupilas se movían nerviosas centrándose en la cara del muchacho y otros detalles de su ropa o su pelo. Parecía nerviosa y distraída, o que simplemente evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Zell, comenzando a asustarse - ¿Se ha muerto alguien de verdad?

Miró hacia Selphie y después a Irvine, preocupado, y los ojos empezaron a brillarle como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- No se ha muerto nadie – dijo Quistis, cruzándose de brazos -, solo quiero saber cómo ha ido todo.

\- ¡Ah, joder! – exclamó Zell, llevándose una mano al pecho - ¡Pues no nos des estos sustos! ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

\- Se ha pasado con el café – dijo Selphie.

Irvine soltó una sonora carcajada, y Quistis los miró a los tres cada vez de peor humor.

\- Hacía tiempo que no te pasaba – bromeó Irvine, y Quistis recordó una época algunos años atrás en la que abusó un poco más de lo debido de la cafeína cuando se prestó voluntaria para cuidar de Aura alguna que otra noche a la semana, ofreciendo a Squall y Rinoa la posibilidad de ganar algunas horas de sueño extra.

\- ¿Me va a dar alguien el informe? - preguntó Quistis, mirando directamente a Selphie, que era la jefa de aquel equipo.

Estaba nerviosa, inquieta, y deseando que las próxima dos semanas pasasen lo antes posible. Lo último que quería añadir a la lista de molestias anímicas era la ira contra el resto de compañeros de aquella misión.

\- Aún no lo he redactado, pensaba que lo hablaríamos en la cena – dijo Selphie -, pero vaya, el resultado es inconcluyente. Hemos podido hacer todas las comprobaciones necesarias pero no parece que haya ningún problema en los sistemas de los otros Jardines. El fallo debe venir de fuera.

\- ¿Qué posibilidades hay? - le preguntó Quistis.

\- La comunicación entre los tres Jardines funciona a través de ondas codificadas en canales bastante seguros – comenzó a explicar Selphie -, pero el recorrido que hacen es bastante fácil de seguir. Puede que hayan usado algún inhibidor que corte la señal en algún punto de ese recorrido, o que directamente la hayan interrumpido en la fuente principal.

\- Pero la fuente son los Jardines, ¿no? Eso ya queda descartado - dijo Irvine.

\- Es la fuente de las señales que nosotros enviamos, pero no la fuente del canal – aclaró Selphie.

\- La torre de telecomunicaciones de Dollet – dijo Quistis -. Empezaremos por ahí. Si no hay ningún problema haremos un seguimiento en el trayecto directo que las ondas deberían seguir hacia los Jardines. Con un poco de suerte solo será algún fallo en una torre de repetición o interferencias accidentales por algo que hayan colocado donde no debían.

Zell asintió un par de veces, con una expresión decidida y profesional, Irvine lo miró como si supiese que en realidad no había entendido nada, y Quistis se quedó unos segundos con la mirada clavada en el suelo, pensativa.

\- Si ya está todo hablado, no hace falta que redacte el informe, ¿no? - preguntó Selphie.

\- Hay que informar a squall y también a Seifer – le recordó Irvine, y Selphie dejó escapar un gemidito de fastidio.

\- A Seifer se lo puedo decir yo luego – dijo Quistis, aún pensativa.

\- ¿En la cena? - preguntó Selphie, y Quistis levantó la mirada hacia ella como si no la hubiese entendido.

Lo cierto es que no estaba pensando en la cena, si no en un rato después, cuando Seifer fuese a su habitación. Sintió que la temperatura de su cara subía un poco, y pestañeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

\- Claro, en la cena... - dijo.

\- Pues si no hay nada más que discutir, yo me voy – dijo Zell -. Estoy deseando ducharme y hacer una buena siesta antes de cenar. ¡Las literas de este trasto son horribles!

Irvine comenzó a caminar también tras Zell, y Selphie se quedó un momento mirando a Quistis, como si esperase que los siguiese. Esta le hizo un gesto con la mano al tiempo que asentía un par de veces, como diciéndole que bajasen sin ella. Cuando se quedó a solas, se acercó a uno de los asientos y se acomodó en él, observando el atardecer a través de los gruesos cristales frontales. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, comprobando que faltaba una hora escasa para la hora de cenar, y de nuevo perdió la mirada en el horizonte.

 _Deja de pensar en ello_ – se dijo a sí misma.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en aquella misión, en lo que Selphie le había dicho y en lo que debían hacer a continuación, pero la verdad es que casi le parecía una misión rutinaria sin más importancia que la investigación que habían hecho sobre la avería de la puerta de aquella misma nave. Así que su mente no dejaba de divagar sobre su próximo encuentro con Seifer. Sobre aquel próximo encuentro, y los que vendrían después.

Llenó los pulmones hasta que no pudo más, y después dejó salir el aire lentamente, acompañado de un sonido molesto y casi desesperado. Allí sola, no podía hacer mucho más que oír el retumbar nervioso de su corazón.

* * *

La cena había sido rápida, sin especiales celebraciones ni bienvenidas por la vuelta del equipo dos tras aquella semana. Rinoa y Aura estaban en Deling, donde pasarían el fin de semana a petición del abuelo de la pequeña, que llevaba días insistiendo en ello, y entre el mal humor de Squall y el de ella, aquella cena había sido de todo menos animada. Habían vuelto a exponer el resultado de la misión en Trabia y Galbadia y decidido cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. Quistis se había despedido poco después, diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, y se había marchado la primera.

Se duchó deprisa, sin dejar de pensar en lo estúpida que se había sentido intentando no mirar a Seifer ni una sola vez durante la cena, y en que él no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez.

Después de haberse secado y vestido, se sentó en la cama con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño, algo entornada.

No podía parar de mover la pierna derecha, y tampoco quería intentarlo. De alguna manera sentía que aquel constante movimiento le permitía dejar salir algo de la tensión que sentía en su interior.

 _Ni tu primera vez estabas así de nerviosa_ – pensó para sí misma, y frunció un poco el ceño.

Se sentía un poco tonta por no haber sido capaz de controlar nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza durante los últimos días, pero por el bien de su cordura intentaba convencerse de que aquel comportamiento estaba totalmente justificado.

Hasta el momento había podido mantener la calma con más o menos eficacia porque había intentado controlar lo que iba a ocurrir. Había intentado planificarlo, había pensado en qué hacer y decir para no dejar a Seifer demasiada libertad de decisión. Y aun así, en la mayoría de sus encuentros él se las había arreglado para salirse de aquel guión.

En aquella ocasión, le estaba dando parte de la libertad que él le había exigido desde el principio, y aquello era lo que no le permitía ni un instante de sosiego.

 _No es la libertad que le das a él lo que te preocupa, Quistis... es la que te estás permitiendo a ti misma_ – oyó en su cabeza.

La pierna dejó de moverse de golpe, y los músculos de su frente se relajaron un poco. Después volvió a sentirse airada consigo misma, y volvió a fruncirlo. La puerta sonó, y volvió la cara hacia ella, asustada.

Durante varios segundos la miró sin mover un solo músculo, respirando por la nariz mientras su pecho se movía algo más deprisa de lo normal. Cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta dio un leve saltito, y se puso de pie de repente. Caminó hacia la puerta, y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos antes de girar el pomo.

Seifer levantó ambas cejas, y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Te he pillado ocupada? - preguntó, sonriendo.

Intentó mirarlo como si le aburriesen sus palabras, como si su presencia allí fuese más insignificante y molesta de lo que realmente era, pero su expresión no acompañó sus intenciones. Los ojos le brillaban de una manera extraña, y parecían un poco más redondos de lo normal. No lo miraba con los párpados algo caídos y un aire sereno y altivo como solía hacer. Lo miraba inquieta, insegura.

Seifer tragó saliva, y antes de poder decir nada Quistis se giró y se acercó con paso ligero hacia la lámpara que había sobre su mesita de noche. La apagó mientras cogía aire lentamente, y después se sentó en el borde de la cama sin mirarlo, esperando a que pasase y cerrase la puerta. Él la observó durante un segundo más, y entró con calma en la habitación. Dejó que la oscuridad los engullese, y giró la pequeña pieza metálica del cerrojo que había bajo el pomo de la puerta. Verla nerviosa le parecía a la vez tierno e inquietante. Por mucho que lo entretuviese sacarla de su serenidad y control habitual, le era extraño encontrarla así sin haber hecho ningún esfuerzo por provocarlo él mismo.

\- Te veo impaciente – dijo un minuto después, desnudándose, como si intentase romper el hielo con sus mofas habituales.

\- Quiero que pase lo antes posible – contestó ella de inmediato, quitándose la ropa interior junto con los pantalones cortos, y tumbándose sobre su espalda en el centro de la cama -, esto me hace incluso menos gracia que lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora.

Aquello ya estaba mejor.

Seifer dejó los pantalones a un lado, en el suelo, y se acercó hasta que tocó el borde inferior de la cama con una de sus piernas.

\- Veo que en tu concepto de sexo normal se mantienen las luces apagadas... - comentó él, a medida que Quistis sentía que el colchón se movía bajo su peso.

\- Luces apagadas, camisetas puestas, y la mayor brevedad posible – añadió ella.

Seifer estaba apoyado sobre rodillas y manos, sobre su cuerpo.

\- Y sé que puedes ser realmente rápido si te lo propones, así que déjate de tonterías – le pidió.

Seifer sonrió, y se acomodó entre sus piernas llevándose una de las manos a su miembro, que ya estaba duro como una piedra.

\- No te preocupes, no podría aguantar más de lo necesario aunque quisiera – dijo acercándose un poco a ella mientras susurraba.

Quistis sintió un escalofrío recorriendo la superficie de su piel, de las muñecas a los hombros, pero no se movió lo más mínimo. Que hablase tan tranquilamente sobre lo excitado que estaba la hacía sentirse más nerviosa todavía. Tragó saliva, y se llevó una mano a su propio sexo cuando sintió que comenzaba a acercar las caderas a su entrepierna.

\- Vale... espera... - le pidió.

Cogió aire sin hacer ruido, cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos, y después se pasó la lengua sobre los labios sintiendo la boca un poco seca.

\- Ve despacio... - le dijo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya despacio o que acabe pronto? - bromeó él - Me estás confundiendo.

\- No te hagas el tonto, ya sabes a qué me refiero – contestó Quistis.

Sintió la punta de su miembro rozando uno de sus nudillos, y Quistis se movió un poco, como guiándolo. Cuando empezó a entrar en ella se tensó y aguantó la respiración. Ya habían hecho aquello mismo varias veces antes, pero sentía que a nivel mental aquella vez era totalmente distinta.

Seifer continuó empujando hacia adelante muy despacio, mientras observaba en silencio su silueta. Cómo se movía, casi imperceptiblemente, al ritmo que respiraba; cómo sonaba esa respiración, pesada y algo grave, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Después se quedó muy quieto, aún mirándola. Era la primera vez que empezaba con ella así, de cero, y le sorprendió la inmensa diferencia. A pesar de la excitación no sentía la impaciencia y la presión de estar al borde del orgasmo, no había distracciones que no le permitiesen disfrutar de la sensación de humedad de su interior, la calidez de sus músculos tensándose de inmediato alrededor de su miembro.

\- Vale... - la oyó murmurar.

Aún se quedó un instante más sin moverse, a pesar de entender perfectamente que con aquella única palabra le estaba dando permiso para continuar. Quistis comenzó a sentirse un poco más incómoda, mientras procuraba relajarse tanto como su cuerpo le permitía.

\- Ya puedes moverte... - le dijo unos segundos después, con aire incómodo.

Seifer sonrió, se separó un poco más de ella, apoyándose sobre ambas manos, y movió las caderas lentamente, saliendo de ella y volviendo a entrar aún más despacio que la primera vez. Fue un movimiento continuo, sinuoso, medido y algo lascivo. No había nada instintivo ni improvisado. Volvió a repetirlo de la misma manera, y Quistis dejó escapar el aire a través de la nariz en un gesto algo airado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y por mucho que aquello la excitase, era todo lo contrario de lo que le había dicho.

\- Seifer... te he pedido brevedad – le recordó al cabo de un rato.

Intentaba hablar con calma, pero le estaba costando horrores. Con cada movimiento de las caderas de Seifer podía sentir que esta empapada, y en aquella ocasión no había hecho nada para prepararse antes de que él llegase. La simple expectación había sido más que suficiente.

\- Te dije que a veces menos es más – le contestó él.

Aun así, Seifer obedeció. Se acercó un poco más a ella, apoyándose en los codos, y utilizó los músculos de su espalda y las caderas para moverse sobre ella hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cada vez más deprisa.

Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada.

Seifer se movía un poco más rápido y con más fuerza a medida que se dejaba llevar, permitiendo que sus movimientos fuesen menos calculados, más naturales. Mientras que Quistis intentaba ignorar cada sensación que provocaba en ella. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo, y la garganta tensa y seca. Mantenía el aire en sus pulmones todo el tiempo que podía, y después lo soltaba y volvía a coger aire deprisa, pero intentando no hacer ruido. Movía las manos sobre las sábanas de tanto en cuanto, buscando algún trozo de tela un poco más frío, que le permitiese escapar por un instante del calor que iba invadiéndola. Estiraba el cuello intentando alejarse de Seifer, buscando un poco de aire que no estuviese cargado con el olor de su respiración.

Seifer apoyó el peso de sus caderas y su estómago sobre ella, buscando algo más de contacto, y Quistis se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía su piel frotándose contra la suya a medida que continuaba moviéndose y embistiendo entre sus piernas cada vez con más ímpetu. Aun así, Seifer intentaba no dejarse llevar del todo, sabía que no hacía falta. Le hubiese gustado hacérselo un poco más duro, le hubiese encantado oírla gemir, pero sabía que no iba a permitírselo.

Ella sin embargo podía oírlo a él perfectamente. Su respiración había ido tornándose pesada y lastimera, un sonido gutural y profundo que poco a poco iba confundiéndose con un gruñido leve y en cierto modo sensual. Quistis apretó los párpados y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los puños sobre las sábanas. Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior hasta que empezó a doler, mientras Seifer se apretaba todo cuanto podía entre sus muslos, liberándose en su interior y dejando escapar un gemido entre los dientes apretados. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y las luces continuaban apagadas, pero una intensa luz blanquecina lo mantenía casi cegado. Quistis dejó escapar el aire muy despacio cuando Seifer dejó de moverse por fin, intentando calmarse. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar cuando él terminase, pero de alguna manera había conseguido contenerse lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.

Unos instantes después, Seifer consiguió relajarse un poco más y se apartó de ella poco a poco, como abotargado. Un silencio extraño y pesado se extendió sobre ellos, y él la observó durante lo que a Quistis le pareció una eternidad. Podía sentir que aún contenía la respiración a ratos, y que intentaba no hacer el más mínimo movimiento ni ruido.

 _Ya está_ – pensó Quistis, intentando llenar aquel silencio aunque solo fuese con pensamientos –. _Ya ha pasado._

\- ¿Tan bueno ha sido que te has quedado sin palabras? - preguntó Seifer al cabo de unos minutos, cuando sintió que Quistis comenzaba a relajarse un poco.

\- Más bien al contrario, tengo demasiadas cosas que decir, y ninguna es buena – contestó ella de inmediato, como si estuviese convencida de ello, pero totalmente consciente de que era mentira.

Tragó saliva, y volvió a humedecerse los labios. Tener una contestación adecuada y rápida siempre le había hecho sentir segura. Aun así, que la voz le hubiese temblado un poco al hablar no la hacía sentir especialmente orgullosa. Lo oyó reír en voz baja antes de contestarle.

\- Claro... Quistis Trepe siempre sabe exactamente qué decir – dijo -... Incluso después de algo como esto.

Se movió apartándose un poco más de ella, y sintió que los músculos de su sexo se tensaban alrededor de su miembro. Oyó que Quistis aguantaba la respiración mientras se apretaban con insistencia, y Seifer volvió a sonreír sabiendo que estaba mucho más excitada de lo que jamás le dejaría ver.

\- Si siguiese un poco más... ¿acabarías? - le preguntó, y en su voz era más que evidente que lo hizo sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto que no – contestó ella.

No sabía si la voz le temblaba más por el miedo a que Seifer hiciese algo más, o por la vergüenza y el convencimiento de que él sabría que estaba mintiendo.

Lo oyó reírse de nuevo, y Quistis lo sujetó de un brazo, como si así pudiese evitar que se moviese.

\- Estate quieto – le advirtió, y sintió que los músculos de su sexo se tensaban de nuevo ante la expectativa.

Seifer sonrió, pero no se volvió a mover. Sabía que intentaba calmarse con todas sus fuerzas, y por un momento casi le dio pena la desesperación con la que Quistis se negaba a dejarse llevar.

\- Poco a poco – susurró muy bajito, para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Quistis.

No había podido entender lo que había dicho, y Seifer prefirió aprovechar la ocasión para darle un tema de conversación que sin duda la ayudaría a tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Nada, me preguntaba si sería diferente si fuese Squall – dijo.

Quistis pestañeó un par de veces, confusa.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - balbuceó - ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decir que Squall no me interesa de esa manera?

Lo oyó reír de nuevo, mientras la molestia y la confusión iban creciendo en ella, apartando un poco su atención de lo que sentía hasta el momento.

\- Es agotador, ¿verdad? - contestó Seifer - Tener que justificarte constantemente por errores que cometiste en el pasado.

¿Estaba hablando de ella o de sí mismo? Quistis lo miró sin entenderlo, e intentó encontrar algo coherente que decir.

\- Tampoco creo que sea un error del pasado, simplemente... - murmuró, aún insegura de cómo continuar aquella frase.

No sabía qué tenía que contestar, realmente Squall le daba igual. Le había gustado, no era tan idiota ni tan hipócrita como para negarlo ni sentir la necesidad de justificarlo como una adolescente. Por el motivo que fuese, Squall había llegado a convertirse en el centro de toda su atención cuando era su alumno, pero aquello era agua pasada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre sacas ese tema? - se defendió - ¿Tanto te molesta?

Intentaba que dejase de hablar de Squall, o de los hombres con los que se había acostado en el pasado. Intentaba volver su pregunta contra él, como si el problema no fuese que a ella le hubiese gustado Squall, si no que a él le interesase tanto aquella cuestión.

\- Pues sí – contestó él con tranquilidad -. Siempre pensé que parecías inalcanzable, sentada en tu escritorio de instructora, pero con Squall perdías el culo, era decepcionante.

\- ¿Decepcionante? - preguntó, y dejó escapar una risa seca y airada - ¿Hubiese sido menos decepcionante si me hubiese enamorado de ti y no de Squall?

A ninguno de los dos se le escapaba el detalle de que usase la palabra enamorarse, y no gustar.

\- Por supuesto, siempre he sido claramente mejor que él – contestó Seifer.

Quistis volvió a reír, y Seifer se irguió y cruzó ambos brazos ante su pecho, un poco dolido por aquella reacción.

\- Soy más alto, más guapo, más fuerte – comenzó a enumerar.

\- Nunca pudiste ganar a Squall – lo cortó ella.

Seifer se quedó callado, y durante un par de segundos un silencio diferente volvió a moverse entre ambos.

\- Incluso ahora, nunca has podido ganarlo – remarcó Quistis.

Seifer apretó las mandíbulas, molesto. Aquellas palabras quemaban tanto como el hecho de que no podían ser más ciertas. Se apartó de ella, saliendo de su interior, y apoyó una mano sobre el colchón mientras estiraba la otra para llegar a la mesita de noche y buscar el interruptor de la lámpara para encenderla.

\- Al menos reconoce que es igual de fuerte que tú – le dijo Quistis.

La luz se encendió, y Seifer la miró a los ojos permitiendo que viese claramente la ira que había en ellos. Sin embargo, no encontró ni un ápice de arrepentimiento en los de ella.

\- Reconoce de una vez que el universo no gira en torno a ti – le susurró.

Seifer se movió sobre ella hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama, y Quistis se incorporó un poco, y observó la forma de su cuerpo mientras estiraba las manos y recogía su ropa del suelo. Primero se puso la ropa interior y la subió hasta sus rodillas, y después hizo lo mismo con los pantalones, para subirse ambas prendas al mismo tiempo cuando se puso de pie. Acto seguido agarró sus botas, y se sentó mientras se las ponía. Sus movimientos eran decididos pero tampoco eran especialmente furiosos.

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta? - le preguntó Quistis cuando se levantó y agarró su gabardina del suelo.

\- Casi tanto como a ti reconocer que te encanta tenerme entre tus piernas – dijo aún de espaldas a ella, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.


	17. Este es mi hogar

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hay varios bocetos y dibujos casi acabados de FFVIII y FFVII que voy a ir subiendo aquí y allí. En Fans de Thyamant, y también en Instagram y Twitter, aunque ahí soy Thyamanttattoo. Muchas cositas interesantes y nuevas están por llegar, así que no seáis tímidos!

Rinoa Haatirii: Bueno, se va dejando llevar a su ritmo (de tortuga muerta XD). Así que si las cosas se ponían intensitas antes, imagínate a partir de aquí! Y no sé yo quien va a mandar a pasear al otro, eh?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVII: ESTE ES MI HOGAR...**

* * *

Seifer se quedó mirando a su alrededor, algo incómodo. Había cajas por todas partes, y también montones de ropa.

\- Siempre he pensado que acabarías como una loca de los gatos, con un montón de animales encerrados en tu habitación – murmuró -. Pero supongo que acumular basura también te pega.

Selphie apartó un montón de ropa que había sobre el sofá, y se giró hacia los dos señalándoles que se sentasen.

\- Casi todo son cosas de Irvine – dijo, mirando a su alrededor con las manos sobre las caderas -. Si Cid nos da permiso para echar esta pared abajo podremos organizarnos un poco mejor.

Señaló hacia la pared que había a la izquierda de la puerta, y Quistis levantó una ceja, pensativa.

\- ¿Pero esa no es la habitación de una de las chicas de la biblioteca? - preguntó.

\- Sí, bueno... Ya nos las apañaremos para que la deje libre – contestó Selphie encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

Tenía una especie de mueble a un lado de la habitación, sobre el que había una tetera, un pequeño microondas y una nevera en la que no debían caber más de tres o cuatro botellas grandes.

\- Selphie, no estamos de visita – le recordó Quistis, sentándose y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

Selphie asintió un par de veces, pero aun así se acercó a aquel mueble y sacó tres vasos y una botella de algo que parecía algún tipo de batido de un color cuanto menos, inusual.

\- También tengo algunos pastelitos – murmuró, rebuscando con la cabeza metida entre unos estantes.

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, y Seifer la miró de reojo después de sentarse a su lado, aunque dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

Lo único que le había dicho a la mañana siguiente de su último encuentro había sido que no tenían nada que discutir sobre la misión, así que podía ir a jugar con sus amiguitos. Seifer le contestó algo así como un 'gracias a Xian' bastante desganado, y apenas habían cruzado una sola mirada desde entonces. El resto de aquel día pasó sin más, y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué sacar de todo aquello.

Por una parte Seifer no era capaz de pensar en ello sin que se le fuese prácticamente toda la atención a la entrepierna, y Quistis hubiese reconocido que le ocurría algo bastante parecido si aquel hecho no la hiciese sentir entre idiota y furiosa consigo misma. Aun así, lo que prevalecía era el rencor por las últimas palabras que se habían dicho.

Pasado aquel primer día de mal humor e indeferencia mutua, Seifer había recibido un mensaje de Quistis aquella misma mañana, justo cuando acababa con su desayuno. En ese mensaje le decía que Selphie los había invitado a tomar algo en su habitación. Después de leerlo supuso que sería algún tipo de broma, o que se habría equivocado al enviárselo a él, o que debía estar bajo los efectos de una grave intoxicación por cualquiera de aquellas guarrerías de monstruos que usaba para mejorar sus habilidades de magia azul. En cualquier caso, prefirió ignorar el mensaje. Aún estaba enfadado por lo que le había dicho hacía dos noches.

Media hora después Selphie fue a buscarlo a la cafetería, al parecer no podían permitirse perder un solo minuto.

\- No entiendo nada – dijo cuando Selphie dejó los pastelitos y los vasos llenos de aquella cosa frente a ambos, sobre una mesita de café que había junto al sofá, sentándose después en el suelo -, ¿estamos aquí por algo de la misión o no?

\- Por supuesto – contestó Quistis en un tono seco, miró hacia él de manera muy rápida, y en seguida se dirigió a Selphie - ¿Tienes algo con lo que escribir?

Selphie dedicó unos minutos a rebuscar entre el caos que había en aquella habitación, y Seifer se entretuvo estudiando a su ex-instructora disimuladamente. No parecía especialmente nerviosa, pero lo cierto es que evitaba mirarlo. No habían pasado juntos más de diez minutos desde que se reunieron con Selphie para ir a su habitación, pero le había quedado más que claro que continuaba molesta.

Cuando Selphie dejó un trozo de papel algo arrugado y un bolígrafo sobre la mesita, Quistis se lo acercó y comenzó a escribir de inmediato.

\- Iremos en transporte público, vamos a intentar que nadie se de cuenta de que hemos abandonado el Jardín hasta que ya estemos en Dollet – dijo -. Saldremos hoy a media noche, en el último tren, y llegaremos en la madrugada. Nos cambiaremos en el tren, la idea es que sea una misión encubierta, ¿entendido?

Selphie murmuró un "sí" claramente emocionado, al tiempo que apretaba el puño en el aire, y Seifer dejó escapar un gemidito de fastidio. Apenas había hecho una de aquellas misiones en su vida, y la cosa no acabó muy bien. Odiaba aquel tipo de trabajos.

\- Haremos algo de tiempo cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, desayunaremos en algún sitio cercano a la plaza central, desde donde podamos ver el camino que va hacia la torre, y allí decidiremos dónde establecer nuestro puesto – continuó Quistis -. Una vez nos hayamos acomodado nos mantendremos como observadores hasta que caiga la noche. Si vemos que nos podemos acercar a la torre de comunicación sin problemas y sin levantar sospechas, intentaremos infiltrarnos de inmediato.

Selphie asintió enérgicamente, totalmente concentrada, y Seifer guardó silencio mientras Quistis seguía escribiendo sin decir nada más. Cuando terminó, se quedó pensando unos segundos y después volvió a deslizar la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel.

\- El objetivo es entrar en la torre y comprobar si los canales que comunican con los Jardines siguen operativos. En caso de no estarlo, intentaremos encontrar la causa – les dijo -. Una vez sepamos algo, nos marcharemos. Con un poco de suerte estaremos de vuelta pasado mañana y nadie llegará a saber que hemos estado husmeando por allí.

Oyó a Seifer reír en voz baja como si aquello le pareciese una broma, y Quistis lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo con el plan? - le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Lo sorprendió que se pusiese a la defensiva tan pronto, la verdad. Suponía que durante el resto del día seguiría de morritos hasta que llegase a su habitación después de cenar.

\- La única vez que intentaron disfrazarme para una misión acabamos volando por los aires dos coches y media parada de autobuses en Deling – le dijo -. No se me da muy bien eso de trabajar encubierto...

Selphie rió mientras masticaba un pastelito, y asintió enérgicamente.

\- Lo oímos, debió de ser increíble – dijo -. ¿De qué ibas?

Seifer pensó durante unos segundos, la verdad es que apenas lo recordaba.

\- Era un uniforme, aunque no recuerdo de qué – dijo -. Yo solo debía vigilar la zona, creo que tenía que hacer de jardinero o barrendero algo así...

\- Al principio es difícil encontrar un avatar, lo mejor es seguir probando hasta que encuentres un personaje con el que estés cómodo y que sea creíble – dijo Quistis, volviendo a centrarse en su informe para Squall -. ¿Te encargarás tú, Selph?

La muchacha miró a Seifer de arriba a abajo, y este achinó un poco los ojos con aire amenazador.

\- Cuenta con ello – dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa.

\- En ese caso preparad el equipaje que necesitéis y metedlo antes de la cena en el coche 54, ya he pedido que nos lo reserven. Os esperaré en el garaje a las 22 – les dijo - ¿Alguna pregunta? - añadió doblando aquel papel y devolviéndole el bolígrafo a Selphie.

\- ¿No vais a probar nada? - dijo Selphie, señalando hacia los vasos.

Quistis ya se había puesto de pie, y miró hacia aquel líquido antes de coger el vaso y estudiarlo más de cerca. Tenía un color ámbar oscuro y era de aspecto espeso y seguramente viscoso. Hizo una mueca desganada, y se lo acercó un poco más para olerlo.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Seifer, cogiendo también su vaso.

\- Batido de licor de álagar – dijo Selphie.

Ambos la miraron con suspicacia, y después volvieron a olfatear sus respectivos vasos mientras Selphie le daba un largo trago al suyo.

\- ¿Lleva alcohol? - preguntó Quistis, y Selphie negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba.

\- No, primero se deja hervir el licor para evaporar el alcohol y después se añade leche, yemas de huevo, y algunas cosas secretas que he ido perfeccionando con el tiempo – dijo, orgullosa.

\- ¿Lo has hecho tú? - preguntó Seifer, alejándoselo de la cara, y Selphie asintió enérgicamente, aún más orgullosa.

Quistis arrugó la nariz, mirándola con una mezcla de pena y arrepentimiento adelantado, y después apoyó los labios en el borde del vaso, permitiendo que aquella sustancia de olor dulzón y tostado los rozase. Luego se pasó la lengua por los labios, y durante unos segundos analizó su sabor.

\- Oye, pues no está mal... - dijo Seifer, que había vaciado medio vaso de dos tragos seguidos.

Quistis dio un sorbo un poco más grande, y sintió que tenía un fuerte sabor a especias y también que era un poco picante.

\- Xian, Selphie, ¿qué le has puesto a esto? - le preguntó.

No diría que tenía un mal sabor, porque a pesar de ser una mezcla de demasiados ingredientes debía admitir que había conseguido un cierto equilibrio entre lo que hubiese metido, pero la textura no terminaba de parecerle tan interesante.

\- Cosas - dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros -, cuando recaudábamos fondos para la reconstrucción del Jardín de Trabia pensé en patentar y vender afrodisíacos, así que durante un época experimenté combinando ingredientes de todo tipo.

El trago que Quistis acababa de dar acabó esparcido sobre la mesita de café cuando casi se atragantó con aquella cosa y comenzó a toser, y Seifer comenzó a reír a carcajadas con su vaso totalmente vacío aún en las manos.

\- ¡Selphie! - la regañó Quistis - ¿¡Nos estás dando...!?

\- Para mí acabas de pasar de maldita loca a auténtico genio – dijo Seifer, aún riendo, y estirando el brazo para que volviese a llenarle el vaso.

\- Solo son ingredientes normales y corrientes, Quisty – le aseguró Selphie, sonriendo -. Leche, licor tostado, cayena... y un par de docenas de cositas más.

\- Estáis fatal... - murmuró Quistis, secándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano después de haber dejado aquel vaso casi entero sobre la mesita.

\- ¿Esto es lo que usas con el vaquero? - le preguntó Seifer con una sonrisa pícara, y Selphie se encogió de hombros.

\- En realidad solo te da algo más de energía de lo habitual – dijo -. Pero si la persona que se lo toma tiene ese tipo de intenciones, pues sí, supongo que podría decirse que cumple con su cometido.

Quistis se pasó las manos por el chaleco, donde también había salpicado parte de lo que había escupido, y se acercó a la puerta refunfuñando. Antes de salir, se volvió de nuevo hacia Seifer.

\- ¿Vienes? - le dijo.

Seifer se acababa de llevar el segundo vaso de aquella cosa a los labios, pero no llegó a beber. Se la quedó mirando en silencio, claramente sorprendido.

\- Si no tienes documentación para trabajar encubierto tenemos que solicitar una a Squall, acompáñame – le dijo.

Seifer la miró durante un instante más, dejó aquel vaso sobre la mesita, y después la siguió.

* * *

De camino al despacho de comandancia Quistis caminaba frente a él, en silencio, y Seifer simplemente la observaba.

Por una parte quería mantener aquella rabieta hasta que fuese ella la que le diese una disculpa, pero por otra parte sabía que aquella noche no tendrían demasiado tiempo que perder.

... Si es que ella estaba dispuesta a probar suerte a pesar de todo.

La observó atentamente mientras subía los escalones que daban al ascensor, y solo cuando ambos se pararon a esperar a que llegase a esa planta, ella se giró hacia Seifer.

\- ¿Crees que te dará tiempo a preparar tus cosas después de cenar? - le preguntó.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño antes de contestar.

\- Pensaba que después de cenar tenía que ir a verte... - le dijo.

\- No creo que haya tiempo – le contestó Quistis -, pero no te preguntaba por eso, si no por el tiempo que necesitas para preparar tu equipaje.

Al parecer, había calculado mal al pensar que él estaba más indignado que ella.

\- Con diez minutos me sobra – contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de repente, y ambos entraron en él sin decir nada más. Quistis pulsó el botón, y la cabina metálica comenzó a moverse lentamente.

A Seifer siempre le había parecido absurdo que aquel trasto tardase tanto en subir cuando tan solo había tres pisos, pero para ser justos debía admitir que eran tres pisos absurdamente altos. Igual que debía admitir que por mucho que le hubiesen dolido las palabras de Quistis, él mismo las había provocado.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada? - le preguntó Seifer un buen rato después, cuando casi llegaban al tercer piso.

Quistis lo observó en silencio, mientras el aparato continuaba subiendo, y esperó a que llegasen al último piso y que se abriesen las puertas antes de contestar.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - le preguntó, aunque sabía bastante bien de qué podía querer hablar.

\- Si tú me das una disculpa, yo te daré otra – le dijo, caminando a su lado hacia las puertas del despacho de Squall.

Quistis lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y esperó a que continuase como si no supiese de lo que hablaba. Estaban frente a aquellas puertas, pero esperó a terminar con aquella conversación antes de llamar.

\- Por lo que dijimos anoche – añadió Seifer al cabo de un rato.

\- Esto de decir cosas y después pedir disculpas empieza a ser un hábito algo irritante – le dijo ella.

\- Si te ha molestado tanto como para estar dispuesta a no hacer el intento de hoy en la operación Mamá Oso, significa que es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar – sentenció Seifer.

Quistis prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sobre el nuevo nombre de aquella misión, en lugar de dar protagonismo a un dato tan nimio, prefirió centrarse en otro aspecto más relevante de aquel asunto.

\- Tú pareces más molesto que yo, ayer apenas me miraste en todo el día – observó ella.

Seifer miró hacia el suelo ocultando una leve sonrisa. El tono de rencor que había en aquellas palabras le pareció adecuado. Si su indiferencia hacia ella había tenido ese efecto, se daba por satisfecho.

\- Siento haberte sacado el tema de Squall, no volveré a hacerlo – dijo recuperando el semblante serio.

\- ¿Por qué no te creo? - preguntó Quistis en voz alta, aunque parecía que hablase más para sí misma que para él.

Seifer volvió a sonreír, esta vez sin intentar ocultarlo, y Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso.

\- Yo siento haberte hablado así – dijo ella casi en voz baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos -, no debería haberme dejado llevar por tus provocaciones.

Aquello ya estaba mucho mejor.

\- Entonces... ¿no piensas lo que dijiste? - preguntó Seifer girándose un poco más hacia ella, con una sonrisa cada vez más segura en los labios.

Quistis levantó los ojos hacia él, totalmente seria, y llamó a la puerta sin apartar la mirada de su cara.

\- Por supuesto que lo pienso– contestó con calma -, no me disculpo por lo que dije, si no por cómo lo dije.

La voz del comandante sonó apagada al otro lado de la puerta, indicándoles que podían pasar, y Quistis abrió y comenzó a caminar sabiendo que Seifer estaría clavando mil dagas en su espalda con los ojos.

\- ¿Necesitáis algo? - preguntó Squall, mirándolos algo extrañado. Hasta él podía sentir el humor enrarecido que ambos arrastraban mientras se acercaban a su escritorio.

\- Solo vengo a traerte esto y a pedirte algunas cosas para Seifer – le dijo.

Le dejó aquel papel doblado sobre la mesa, y apartó una de las sillas que había al otro lado de la misma. Miró a Seifer, y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en ella. Él obedeció, aunque lo hizo con una mirada desafiante.

Quistis oyó que Squall desdoblaba el papel que acababa de darle, y aprovechó aquel instante para inclinarse un poco ante Seifer y acercarse a él lo suficiente como para poder hablarle al oído.

\- Cuando acabes, ve a ducharte – le susurró -, te espero en mi habitación.

Squall captó aquel movimiento inusual por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando levantó la mirada hacia ellos Quistis ya se había vuelto a erguir y caminaba hacia la salida dándole la espalda a ambos.

\- Deja los documentos sin foto – dijo a medida que se alejaba -, Selphie se encargará más tarde.

* * *

Se lo veía un poco más tranquilo cuando llegó, y Quistis estaba convencida de que había sido por el hecho de haber confirmado que sí estaba dispuesta a acostarse una vez más con él a pesar de todo.

Lo dejó pasar a la habitación sin decir nada, y se fue directa hacia la lámpara, comprobando su reloj una última vez antes de apagar la luz.

Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, por lo que tendría tiempo de sobras para hacer aquello, esperar un par de horas allí tumbada después de que Seifer se fuese, y estar lista para la hora de cenar.

Apagó la luz, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y sintió que Seifer se apoyaba sobre el colchón inmediatamente después. Cuando terminó de acomodarse sobre ella, Quistis le puso una mano en el pecho y cogió aire lentamente.

\- Dame un segundo – le pidió.

Seifer esperó en silencio, y ella intentó relajarse un poco más.

Durante el día anterior había sido medianamente fácil apartar su atención de lo último que habían hecho, ya que el mal humor por la forma en que se habían despedido y la reacción posterior de Seifer le permitían apartar la mirada de ello. Hasta el momento, lo único que le había permitido a Seifer habían sido apenas unos segundos de liberación usando su cuerpo, de la manera más literal posible. Sin embargo ahora había accedido a que ese uso no solo se prolongase durante bastante más de un par de segundos, si no que le permitía una recreación total y libre durante el tiempo que necesitase, a la vez que usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para luchar contra su propio placer.

Llenó los pulmones de aire, y después se acomodó acercando sus caderas a las de Seifer.

\- Vale... - murmuró, igual que la última vez, y Seifer no se paró a pensar sobre su actitud ni el significado de los pequeños detalles.

Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y buscó la entrada de su sexo rozando con la punta de su miembro. No fue especialmente difícil. En cuanto sintió la suavidad y la calidez de su piel, la rozó moviéndose muy poco, permitiendo que la humedad de la entrada de su sexo lo guiase.

Quistis tragó saliva, y de nuevo llenó los pulmones.

Procuraba mantener su mente vacía de pensamientos sobre lo que sentía, intentaba centrar su atención en aspectos más sencillos y familiares de las sensaciones que había a su disposición. Rozaba lentamente la parte interior de sus dientes con la punta de su lengua, concentrándose en la forma de los mismos; acariciaba la superficie de sus uñas rozando los pulgares sobre los otros dedos, uno a uno, estudiando la suavidad y largura de cada uña, al tiempo que procuraba ignorar todo lo demás.

Sin embargo no era fácil, había demasiados detalles respondiendo al movimiento de las caderas de Seifer que reclamaban su atención. Su respiración y pulsaciones, los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose, deseando moverse libremente para seguir las leves oleadas de excitación que iban extendiéndose por todo su ser, la presión que sentía tras su pecho, haciendo que su garganta se tensanse y que su respiración se tiñese con sonidos poco habituales.

Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando coger aire lentamente por la nariz, y aguantó la respiración cuando sintió que Seifer apretaba sus caderas sobre las de ella, penetrándola todo lo profundamente que podía y moviéndolas después muy despacio, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se moviese bajo el de él. La siguiente vez, hizo lo mismo pero un poco más rápido, haciendo que un quejido molesto escapase de su garganta.

Seifer la miró sonriendo, y de nuevo volvió a moverse con un poco más de cuidado.

\- No tenemos toda la tarde... - lo apremió ella unos minutos después, concentrándose en relajar su voz todo cuanto le fue posible.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? - le preguntó, sonriendo – Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Quistis apretó las mandíbulas, y frunció el ceño.

\- Seifer... - murmuró entre dientes, claramente enfadada, y él rió en voz baja.

\- Vale, vale... - dijo, incorporándose un poco.

Se acomodó ante ella doblando un poco las rodillas, haciendo que quedasen a ambos lados de sus caderas, y obligando a Quistis a levantar un poco más las piernas. Se sujetó a sus rodillas con ambas manos, y Quistis levantó la mirada sorprendida hacia él.

\- No voy a hacerte nada raro - dijo Seifer, sabiendo que el contacto no la haría sentir especialmente cómoda -... Quieres que acabe pronto, ¿no?

Quistis volvió a tragar saliva, y murmuró un sí casi inaudible. Justo después, Seifer empujó entre sus piernas con firmeza, comenzando un ritmo regular y un poco más rápido. Ella aguantó la respiración, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada, y una vez más se agarró con ambos puños a las sábanas mientras lo oía jadear cada vez con más aspereza. A ratos cambiaba un poco el ritmo, aguantando la respiración mientras se apretaba contra sus nalgas con algo más de insistencia, hasta que sus movimientos se tornaron más intensos y repetitivos.

Quistis se llevó una mano a la cara, desesperada por encontrar cualquier otro estímulo en el que centrarse que no proviniese de él, y se tapó la boca mientras continuaba respirando por la nariz. Cuando sintió que empujaba dentro de ella con fuerza y de manera prolongada, dejando escapar un gemido ronco que cada vez le iba siendo más familiar, cogió aire agradeciendo que hubiese acabado al fin. Después lo dejó salir lentamente, apartado la mano de su cara, y una vez más hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse y evadirse de las sensaciones que aún la hacían sentir inquieta e impaciente.

\- Xian... - lo oyó murmurar.

Unos instantes después, algo más calmado, volvió a apoyarse sobre las palmas de sus manos y Quistis bajó un poco las piernas, permitiendo también que sus músculos se relajasen un tanto.

Volvían poco a poco el resto de cosas que los rodeaban. El sonido leve y constante de las manecillas del reloj de pared, la oscuridad que los envolvía y aislaba, el olor a madera y productos de limpieza que había en la habitación...

\- ¿Qué harás después? - preguntó de repente Seifer, mucho más tranquilo.

Quistis se quedó un segundo pensativa, terminando de recuperar la normalidad de su respiración, sin acabar de entender a qué estaría refiriéndose.

\- Ir a cenar y después al garaje, a esperaros a ti y a Selphie – dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

\- No, después de ahora no. Después de que - Seifer buscó las palabras adecuadas durante un instante -... demos en la diana – concluyó.

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, paseó sus ojos por las sombras que los rodeaban, y después se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues... dejar SeeD, volver a la instrucción, tomarme unos meses de descanso cuando nazca... No sé, lo normal dentro de la situación – dijo con naturalidad.

Seifer asintió un par de veces para sí mismo, y se debatió durante unos instantes sobre si continuar hablando o no. No le llevó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que lo haría. Quedarse callado cuando tenía algo que decir no había sido nunca su primera opción.

\- ¿Te quedarás en el Jardín? - le preguntó un rato después.

Se hizo un silencio raro. El tono de voz de Seifer sonaba extraño en él.

\- Claro, ¿dónde voy a ir ? - contestó Quistis - Este es mi hogar...

De nuevo se quedaron callados, y el ambiente se fue enrareciendo segundo a segundo.

\- ¿Estás buscando algo que decir para que podamos enfadarnos? - preguntó Quistis finalmente, intentando romper el hielo.

Lo oyó reír en voz baja, y Quistis sonrió levemente sin darse cuenta.

\- La verdad es que es la forma más fácil de salir de esta situación, ¿no crees? - dijo él con aire desenfadado.

\- Para nosotros, desde luego... - contestó Quistis.

Seifer cogió aire algo más tranquilo, y el siguiente silencio fue un poco más corto y cómodo.

\- ¿Y si no fuéramos nosotros? - le preguntó un minuto después, moviéndose lentamente sobre ella y separando poco a poco sus caderas de su cuerpo.

Quistis sintió que se deslizaba entre sus piernas saliendo de su interior, pero no prestaba especial atención a aquel hecho, si no a la pregunta que Seifer acababa de hacerle.

\- Si fuésemos cualquier otro... supongo que te quedarías – susurró.

Seifer pensó en sus palabras durante apenas un par de segundos, y después comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Y después saldríamos los dos juntos por esa puerta y nos presentaríamos juntos en la cafetería para cenar con los demás? - preguntó con sorna - ¡Xian! No sé qué parte de ese plan me da más grima...

Quistis volvió a sonreír en la oscuridad, mientras observaba la silueta de su cuerpo a medida que se iba poniendo en pie.

\- Ni yo... - dijo.

Seifer se fue vistiendo con calma, sin decir nada más, y Quistis simplemente esperó a que se fuese. Antes de hacerlo sin embargo se paró un segundo con el pomo de la puerta sujeto bajo su mano.

\- ¿Nos vemos en el garaje? - le preguntó antes de abrir.

La única contestación de Quistis fue un leve sonido afirmativo.


	18. you'll believe God is a woman

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII: … YOU'LL BELIEVE GOD IS A WOMAN...**

* * *

\- ¡Por el sagrado cuerpo de Xian! - Exclamó Seifer, desabrochándose el cinturón - ¡Gracias!

Quistis salió del coche, y Selphie los observó en silencio mientras salía también y se dirigía hacia el maletero.

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de quejarte!? - le gritó Quistis, alzando su voz por encima del tren que pasaba junto a ellos - ¡Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención!

Uno de los empleados de la estación se los quedó mirando, y Selphie le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. Llevaban un coche con el escudo del Jardín de Balamb, por lo que le devolvieron el saludo sin interesarse mucho más por sus asuntos.

\- No sé por qué me sorprende que conduzcas así – le dijo Seifer, echándose una mochila al hombro y esperando mientras ellas sacaban sus respectivas maletas -. Si no te hubiese visto luchar juraría que no tienes sangre en las venas.

\- ¿Qué necesidad hay de arriesgarse antes de tiempo? - contestó ella, cerrando el maletero y girándose hacia la entrada de la estación, donde estaba la caseta de venta de billetes.

\- Te has parado en cada cruce, incluso cuando tenías preferencia – le dijo Seifer, siguiéndola.

El trabajador que había tras la ventanilla les saludó, y Quistis le enseñó su tarjeta identificativa antes de pedirle tres billetes.

\- No me he parado cuando tenía preferencia - se justificó después, girándose de nuevo hacia Seifer -, solo he aminorado un poco por precaución.

\- Si vas a 20 kilómetros por hora y aminoras un poco, te paras – se burló Seifer.

Continuaron discutiendo mientras Selphie los seguía prestándoles atención solo a medias, tirando de su abultada maleta y observando con admiración la forma del tren que debían coger. Con cada nueva misión que compartían iba acostumbrándose un poco más a la dinámica de ambos, por lo que sus discusiones comenzaba a ser un sonido de fondo bastante habitual para ella.

El tren ya estaba listo cuando llegaron a su andén, y entraron un buen rato antes de que saliese para acomodarse y prepararlo todo con tiempo. Selphie fue la primera en saltar al interior, y se apresuró a dejar las cosas en el compartimento reservado a SeeDs antes de salir y recorrer el largo pasillo canturreando, observándolo todo a su alrededor. Daba igual cuantas veces se hubiese subido a aquel mismo tren, siempre llevaba a cabo el mismo ritual. Decía que para ella era como volver a saludar a un viejo amigo.

Seifer había dejado de quejarse después de entrar en el aquel mismo compartimento tras Quistis, y fue el primero en sentarse en el gran sofá acolchado, estirando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo y paseando la mirada a su alrededor. Quistis se asomó al pasillo y llamó a Selphie, después se acercó a su maleta y comenzó a abrirla.

\- Primero nos cambiaremos, y después podremos descansar hasta llegar a Dollet – dijo en voz alta, sacando algunas cosas.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Selphie, asomando la cabeza tras el marco de la puerta abierta.

\- Cámbiate y después podrás pasear por donde quieras – le ordenó -, recuerda que tienes que ayudar a Seifer.

Selphie lo miró, y después su cara se iluminó como si hubiese olvidado la maravillosa oportunidad que suponía transformar a Seifer en otra persona.

\- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó – Te he traído esto.

Se acercó dando un par de saltitos a su gran maleta, y la tumbó en el suelo para abrirla y comenzar a sacar también varias cosas. Agarró algunas prendas, y después se acercó a Seifer y se las tendió. Él las cogió y las observó de manera crítica, mientras la muchacha volvía a dar saltitos para coger sus propias cosas.

\- Me cambio rapidísimo y vengo a ayudarte con lo demás – le dijo, cogiendo ella también algunas prendas y saliendo disparada del compartimento, seguramente hacia los lavabos que había al final del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué puñetas es esto? - dijo Seifer, levantando un jersey de punto ante él. Era de color blanco roto y tenía un estrecho cuello alto con el que estaba convencido de poder cubrirse la cabeza entera si quisiera.

Quistis se puso de pie, con un pequeño bolso, una bolsa de tela y algo más bajo el brazo.

\- Tú póntelo, ya tendrás tiempo de quejarte durante el resto de la misión – le dijo sin mirarlo, antes de salir también del compartimento.

* * *

No había ningún espejo en el que poder mirarse, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que parecía un idiota.

Seifer volvió a dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo, como un perro que se persiguiese la cola, mientras intentaba verse la parte trasera de aquellos pantalones demasiado apretados para su gusto. Había decidido no ponerse más que lo necesario, ya que pensaba quejarse de su aspecto con el ímpetu suficiente como para que le dejasen quitárselo de inmediato. Después sintió una leve sacudida, y el tren comenzó a moverse. Miró hacia las ventanas que había tras el sofá, y pulsó los botones que había en el panel de la izquierda del compartimento, permitiendo que las persianas se abriesen. Era noche cerrada, y debía hacer casi media hora que Selphie y Quistis lo habían dejado allí a solas.

\- Mujeres... - murmuró, y casi como si la hubiese invocado la puerta se abrió y Selphie entró de nuevo con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y algunas cosas bajo el brazo.

\- ¿Esa es tu mejor tapadera? - le preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y algo rotos, muy apretados y de color negro, una sudadera vieja, unas zapatillas que suponía que en algún momento de los últimos veinte años debían haber sido blancas, y un gorro de lana fino y de color también negro que le cubría lo que suponía debía ser una peluca de color también negro.

\- ¿Qué parezco? - le preguntó, girando sobre sus talones, con una sonrisa que no acompañaba demasiado al resto de su aspecto.

\- Una adolescente que no tiene mucho interés en conseguir un novio – le dijo, sonriendo con malicia.

Selphie rió ante aquel comentario, y después se acercó a él y le tendió la mano, cambiando su sonrisa habitual por una expresión bastante más apática.

\- Mi nombre en Noir Renfri -, le dijo, al tiempo que Seifer le estrechaba la mano -. Tengo 16 años, soy estudiante, y da igual lo que digas o hagas, solo por ser un ser humano ya me caes mal.

Seifer soltó una sonora carcajada, y su atención pasó del maquillaje oscuro y burdo de aquella desconocida a su propio cuerpo.

\- No me extraña – le dijo, estirando los brazos para mostrarse ante ella en toda su gloria -... Parezco idiota.

Selphie colocó los puños sobre sus caderas y frunció un poco el ceño, volviendo a sonreírle.

\- No digas chorradas, en cuanto hayamos acabado estarás la mar de creíble – le dijo, acercándose al sofá y dejando una caja ante ella. Al abrirla, dentro había todo tipo de utensilios y productos de maquillaje.

\- ¿Qué se supone que soy? - le preguntó, sentándose ante ella.

\- Lo que quieras – le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras comenzaba a manipular el material que había en el interior de aquella caja -. El aspecto puede permitirte una cosa u otra. Yo he preparado un exterior que puede ayudarte a potenciar partes de ti que ya son bastante predominantes, pero a la vez distintas a tu yo habitual. Esa es la clave.

Seifer la miró como si no la entendiese, y ella le agarró la cara con una mano, estudiándola durante un instante antes de comenzar a pasar un disco de algodón mojado en un líquido extraño por toda la superficie.

\- Verás, la gente cree que ir de incógnito es cambiar totalmente lo que eres – comenzó a explicarle -, y eso es lo que la mayoría hace. Sin embargo es más fácil coger una pequeña característica tuya que no te define totalmente, y explotarla para que se coma al resto de tu yo habitual. En mi caso... A veces puedo ser un poco extremista, o eso dicen. Según Irvine tengo una parte un tanto agresiva y oscura que la gente suele tomarse a broma. Como cuando digo que todos los que dicen que San Valentín es una chorrada deberían ser colgados por los pezones hasta que puedan ver unicornios y arcoíris a su alrededor y griten que San Valentín es la mejor celebración del mundo.

Seifer se apartó un poco de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, y Selphie sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Si me disfrazo de alguien acorde con esa personalidad y hago ver que es lo que más predomina en mí – continuó explicando, aplicando una sustancia pastosa sobre un trozo de esponja -, me es más fácil interpretar el papel.

Seifer levantó ambas cejas, y se quedó muy quieto mientras Selphie iba aplicando aquella sustancia sobre su cicatriz.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo con esto? - le preguntó Seifer, señalando hacia sí mismo.

\- Eres un tipo arrogante y engreído, entre muchas otras cosas – dijo Selphie -, si te hacemos parecer un poco más elegante, podrías ser un empresario de éxito, el heredero de algún título nobiliario de algún país que no conozca nadie, uno de esos políticos que nadie conoce pero que cree que es más importante que nadie... Como te he dicho, yo solo te proporciono un exterior que te permita desarrollar el personaje que te dé la gana.

Seifer asintió un par de veces, volviendo a mirar su ropa mientras Selphie cogía otros utensilios y productos. Al cabo de un rato se separó de él y le dedicó una mirada satisfecha.

\- ¿Y Quistis qué es? - le preguntó, mientras ella volvía hacia su maleta y se acercaba después con una peluca de pelo corto, aunque algo más largo que el de Seifer, y de un color castaño oscuro.

\- Quistis suele ir cambiando en cuanto a profesión y edad – dijo Sonriendo -. El aspecto y el nombre siempre es el mismo, pero según la situación o el lugar cambia algunos detalles.

Rió un poco en voz baja mientras le ponía la peluca, y Seifer frunció un poco el ceño. Ella se dio cuenta de la manera en que la miraba, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado como si no tuviese que hacerle caso.

\- Es que la última vez que hicimos algo así juntas se me ocurrió algo muy gracioso – murmuró, y después de terminar de peinarlo le tendió una pequeña cajita de lentillas y levantó un espejo ante él -, ya lo verás luego.

Seifer estudió su propio semblante durante un instante, y arrugó un poco la nariz. El tipo que lo miraba a los ojos no era precisamente mal parecido, pero solo por su aspecto podía decir que no le caía nada bien. Tenía aspecto de niño rico, y aquello no le hacía la menor gracia.

\- Va, póntelas – le dijo, moviendo un poco el espejo, señalando hacia la caja de lentillas.

Seifer obedeció, y después de pestañear un par de veces sintiendo que los ojos le lloraban, volvió a mirarse.

\- Esto no es muy creíble – dijo unos segundos después -. Soy un tipo con el pelo castaño, los ojos marrones y las pestañas rubias...

\- ¡Venga ya! - exclamó Selphie, dejando el espejo a un lado y levantándose del sofá – Nadie se va a fijar en tus pestañas, Seifer. Quistis va a estar a tu lado... ¿La has visto alguna vez en misiones de incógnito?

Seifer volvió a coger el espejo y se estudió de nuevo, sin prestar demasiada atención a Selphie, que rebuscaba en su maleta algunos complementos como pulseras con pinchos y cosas por el estilo. Llevaba un pantalón de pinza gris oscuro, elegante y perfectamente planchado, el jersey de cuello alto y color claro, y tenía también una chaqueta americana a juego con el pantalón y unos zapatos marrones brillantes y algo puntiagudos que aún no se había puesto.

\- Estas pintas me hacen parecer más viejo... - refunfuñó.

\- Y a mí una cría – contestó Selphie encogiéndose de hombros -, es de lo que se trata.

Seifer arrugó un poco la nariz mientras continuaba observándose, quedaba una pequeña sombra sobre la superficie de la piel allí donde tenía la cicatriz, pero tan leve que apenas podía verse. Y menos con aquel nuevo flequillo haciendo un poco de sombra sobre su frente.

\- Deja de mirarte, estás muy guapo – le aseguró Selphie, sentándose a su lado, haciendo que las dos cadenitas metálicas que se había colgado sobre la cadera derecha tintineasen al moverse.

Llevaba su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo, y lo levantó en el aire para hacer una foto en cuanto Seifer se giró hacia el aparato.

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces? - le preguntó Seifer, enfadado, y Selphie se apartó rápidamente de él, pulsando el símbolo de enviar antes de que pudiese quitarle el teléfono.

\- ¡Tenía que hacerlo! - exclamó ella, riendo, y Seifer se puso de pie dispuesta a requisarle aquel aparato.

La puerta se abrió junto a ellos, y los dos se giraron a la vez para ver a Quistis entrando en el compartimento. Tenía una mano ante la cara, mientras apoyaba la esquina de un trozo de papel rozando levemente sus párpados, permitiendo que secasen las pequeñas lágrimas que aún quedaban después de haberse puesto las lentillas. Se quedó allí parada durante un segundo, y Seifer la observó en silencio.

La luz del pasillo era mucho más intensa que la del interior del compartimento, recortando a la perfección la silueta de su cuerpo, marcando cada curva como si estuviese desnuda. Por un segundo casi no pudo sentir ni siquiera el suelo que estaba pisando, ni oír el constante traqueteo de aquel tren recorriendo los raíles de la vía. Algo extraño sonó a su alrededor. Una especie de eco distante que se acercó lentamente hasta convertirse en palabras.

 _You.._

Quistis apartó la mano de su rostro y clavó los ojos en los de él.

 _...you love it how I move you._

Eran más oscuros de lo normal, lejanos y fríos, enmarcados por una sombra fuerte y oscura que los rodeaba a la perfección. Llevaba un vestido de color negro, muy ceñido y corto, con un escote bastante revelador en forma de uve, que parecía abrazar la forma de sus pechos con avaricia y lujuria.

 _You love it how I touch you, my one..._

Caminó hacia él, moviéndose con elegancia sobre unos altos tacones que hacían que su figura entera se moviese con un deje felino, silencioso e hipnótico. Sus piernas, totalmente desnudas, parecían mucho más largas de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

 _... when all is said and done..._

Llevaba el pelo de la parte superior de su cabeza recogido hacia atrás, despejando totalmente su cara, pero permitiendo que el resto cayese algo ondulado sobre sus hombros. Y con cada paso podía ver mejor que tras aquella primera mirada fría había algo diferente.

… _you'll believe God is a woman._

Se paró a algo menos de un metro de él, mirándolo con aire impasible mientras matenía la cabeza alta y los párpados bajos. Sus ojos eran ahora de un gris oscuro y metálico, duros, y había fuego tras ellos.

 _And I..._

Quistis giró la cara hacia Selphie, y su mirada se endureció un poco más.

... _I feel it after midnight._

Dio un paso hacia ella, se movía con algo menos de gracilidad y tal vez un poco de impaciencia.

 _A feelin' that you can't fight, my one..._

\- Dame eso – le ordenó en tono severo.

 _... it lingers when we're done..._

Selphie no pudo evitar que le quitase el móvil de las manos, y la mirada cada vez más furiosa de Quistis se centró en la pequeña pantalla.

… _you'll believe God is a wom-_

Las palabras desaparecieron, y Seifer pestañeó un par de veces, confuso.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? - dijo Quistis. Su voz sonaba un poco más aguda de lo que Seifer hubiese esperado, y de repente parecía que sus mejillas iban tornándose un poco más sonrosadas.

Selphie reía ante ella, mientras levantaba las manos entre ambas como señal de rendición.

\- Perdona Quisty, pero llevo un montón de tiempo deseando hacer esto – se excusó, aún riéndose.

Quistis dejó escapar un gemidito furioso y le tiró el móvil al regazo, después se giró y se acercó hacia su maleta.

\- Reconoce que esa canción es perfecta para una entrada como la que acabas de hacer – le dijo Selphie.

\- Deja de reírte de mí y céntrate – le pidió.

Los ojos de Seifer estaban clavados en la espalda de Quistis, totalmente desnuda, dejando bastante claro que como mínimo no llevaba sujetador. Tragó saliva, y continuó sin poder apartar la mirada de ella mientras la veía ponerse de nuevo en pie y colocarse unos guantes largos, también negros, que le llegaban más o menos hasta medio brazo.

\- ¿Está todo listo? - preguntó, girándose nuevo hacia los dos, mientras se ponía unos pendientes plateados y largos.

\- Dilo con ese acento – dijo Selphie, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras miraba esta vez hacia Seifer.

Quistis bufó, dejando escapar el aire por la nariz, y se puso el otro pendiente.

\- No voy a poner ningún acento, Selph – le aseguró ella, y Selphie emitió un gruñidito de fastidio.

\- Vamos – le suplicó -, Seifer nunca te ha oído hablar así, ¡es muy guay!

\- Dejaos de tonterías – les exigió Quistis, mirándolos a ambos con cara de pocos amigos, y después se acercó a ellos y tendió una mano ante cada uno, entregándoles varios documentos. Seifer apartó por fin los ojos de ella, y los centró en lo que le estaba dando. Era una tarjeta identificativa civil, donde constaban su nuevo nombre y apellido, y también una tarjeta de crédito con los mismos datos

Después se acercó una vez más a su maleta, y sacó una gabardina larga de color gris claro. La sacudió un poco, y se acercó a las literas.

\- ¿Está todo listo? - volvió a preguntarle a Selphie, mientras tiraba de la manta que había sobre el colchón de la litera de abajo y se sentaba después en el borde.

\- Sí, todo listo - contestó Selphie con desgana -... Seifer, intenta dormir con la cara hacia arriba, no te estropees el maquillaje – añadió después, comenzando a subir las escaleras que llegaban a la litera de arriba.

Seifer la miró sin ser muy consciente de lo que acababa de decirle, y después volvió a mirar hacia Quistis, mientras esta se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba perfectamente colocados junto a sus pies. Cuando Quistis levantó los ojos hacia él se lo quedó mirando durante un segundo, y la mirada del muchacho se había centrado totalmente a la altura de sus pechos. Quistis cruzó los brazos ante ellos, y después Seifer miró hacia su cara.

\- ¿No tienes frío? - dijo un minuto después.

Pudo oír a Selphie riendo en voz baja desde la litera de arriba, y después la vio asomar la cabeza. Se había quitado el gorro y la peluca, y volvía a ser simplemente una Selphie un tanto más maquillada de lo normal y con el pelo algo desordenado.

\- No, hombre. Lleva guantes, ¿no te has fijado? - bromeó.

Quistis miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, y después se puso la gabardina refunfuñando.

\- Los guantes son para cubrir las marcas del látigo – le recordó una vez más.

Siempre bromeaba sobre el hecho de que llevase vestidos tan reveladores pero se cubriese los brazos con aquel tipo de guantes.

\- ¿Las qué? - preguntó Seifer.

Quistis volvió a mirarlo, y vio que realmente no sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- Las has visto antes – le dijo -. Todo el mundo las ha visto, tampoco es que vaya escondiéndolas...

Seifer levantó una ceja, claramente confuso, y Quistis se apartó la gabardina descubriendo un hombro y parte de su brazo derecho. Después bajó un poco el borde del guante, y solo entonces Seifer recordó aquellas finas líneas pálidas.

\- Cuando no sabes manejar un látigo es muy fácil hacerte daño – dijo, volviendo a subirse el guante y apretándose la gabardina al torso -. Me las hice el primer año como cadete.

\- No es tan normal, ¿sabes? - comentó Selphie desde las alturas – Cuando escoges un arma tan imprevisible el aprendizaje es más lento, siempre hay que ir avanzando más despacio que con otras armas.

Quistis se encogió de hombros, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, y levantó la manta para poder acomodarse mejor tapándose con ella.

\- Yo no tenia tiempo para ir despacio... - murmuró, y después se giró y se acurrucó doblando las rodillas hacia la pared.

\- Quisty... - susurró Selphie un minuto después, justo cuando Seifer se había quitado aquella peluca y la había dejado caer sobre su cara, estirándose en el sofá.

La muchacha le contestó con un simple murmullo, sin moverse.

\- Di que no tenías tiempo con ese acento... - le pidió de nuevo.

\- ¡No voy a hacerlo! - exclamó - ¡Duérmete de una vez!

Seifer oyó que Quistis se movía sobre el colchón de la litera, furiosa, y una sonrisa entretenida se dibujó sobre sus labios.

* * *

Aún no había empezado a amanecer cuando llegaron al hotel.

El tren había tardado algo más de lo normal, y Seifer no había dejado de quejarse de que apenas había podido dormir y que tenía el estómago algo revuelto, por lo que habían decidido ir directos al hotel para que dejase de molestar.

\- Vale, ¿lo tenemos todo claro? - preguntó Quistis, girándose hacia ellos antes de entrar.

\- Tú estás aquí porque hay un torneo de Triple Triad en dos meses y eres jugadora profesional - repitió Seifer bostezando -, yo soy tu patrocinador, y ella es tu hermana pequeña, que se ha apuntado simplemente para hacer turismo.

Quistis lo miró con cierta aprobación disimulada, y después asintió antes de coger de nuevo su maleta y girarse hacia la puerta.

\- Vuestros apellidos ni siquiera se parecen, es absurdo – refunfuñó Seifer, que ya le había dejado bien claro que no le parecía la mejor de las coartadas.

\- Solo piden un documento identificativo para hacer la reserva, Seifer – le recordó -, nadie tiene por qué saber que nuestros apellidos son distintos.

Cuando entraron se acercaron directamente al mostrador de recepción, donde no había nadie. Tocaron un pequeño timbrecito un par de veces, y al cabo de un rato apareció una muchacha trotando hacia ellos.

\- ¡Perdón! - se excusó – Estaba...

Miró a su alrededor, como desorientada, y a ninguno de los tres le quedó duda alguna de que seguramente estaba echándose una siestecilla en algún rincón tranquilo.

\- Buscamos hospedaje – dijo Quistis, y sintió que Seifer se acercaba a ella y se colocaba a su lado, apoyándose con un codo sobre el mostrador.

Hablaba entre dientes, haciendo que las vocales se confundiesen y entremezclasen, y que las consonantes sonasen suaves y leves, como si su lengua apenas se apretase contra sus dientes o el cielo de su boca al hablar.

\- ¡Vale, sí! - dijo la muchacha, buscando algo en unos cajones que tenía a la izquierda -, hospedaje, claro...

Quistis inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia Seifer, dedicándole una mirada en la que podía entenderse perfectamente una advertencia. Él por su parte levantó una ceja y la observó con media sonrisa.

\- ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo, jovencita? - dijo Seifer, asomándose sobre el mostrador al caos que había sobre la mesa repleta de papeles y documentos.

\- ¡No! - exclamó, y después miró hacia Seifer. Se quedó callada un segundo, y se sonrojó un poco -. Quiero decir... gracias, pero no hace falta.

Tragó saliva, claramente avergonzada, y después se separó un poco de ellos.

\- El libro de reservas - murmuró -... ¡Esperen un segundo!

Volvió a desaparecer al fondo de la recepción, y Seifer se volvió una vez más hacia Quistis.

\- ¿Ese es tu famoso acento? - le preguntó – Lo haces bastante bien...

\- ¿Verdad? - preguntó Selphie poniéndose entre ambos – A Quistis la adoptaron unos tipos del norte de Esthar, así que conoce muy bien la manera en que hablan.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro cansado, y la muchacha de la recepción apareció un instante después con un libro bastante grande entre las manos.

\- ¡Perdón! - dijo sonriendo - ¡Aquí está!

Dejó el grueso libro ante ellos, y comenzó a pasar las páginas con rapidez. Al parecer la muchacha se iba despejando a pesar de que hubiesen interrumpido su ratito de descanso.

\- No suelen venir muchos clientes sin reserva, y menos a estas horas – les dijo -. ¡Aunque tenemos habitaciones de sobra, no se preocupen!

Después los miró sonriendo, y se dirigió directamente hacia Seifer.

\- ¿Habitación familiar? - le preguntó, y él le tendió su documentación y su tarjeta de crédito antes de que Quistis pudiese decir nada.

\- Mejor dos habitaciones – le dijo, sonriendo -. Hay cosas que los menores no tienen por qué oír ni ver aunque sepan que ocurren.

Las tres lo miraron sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir, pero él solo sonreía hacia la joven recepcionista.

\- ¿Perdón? - le dijo la muchacha, claramente perdida.

\- Aún no hemos decidido si nos casaremos aquí o en Esthar – le dijo Seifer de repente, poniendo una mano sobre la que Quistis tenía sobre el mostrador -, así que hemos decidido pasar unos días en algunas de las ciudades que más nos gustan para salir de dudas. Y mi ex-mujer debía quedarse con nuestra pequeña novia de satanás, pero no ha podido. Así que aquí estamos...

Quistis y Selphie se quedaron mirándolo muy serias, totalmente fuera de juego, y la muchacha los observó a los tres frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Denos dos habitaciones, por favor – le pidió finalmente, sonriendo.

La chica simplemente asintió, le devolvió la sonrisa con cierta incomodidad, y comenzó a revisar las páginas del libro de reservas buscando la fecha de ese mismo día. Mientras lo hacía, Quistis miró a Seifer con los ojos muy abiertos, y vocalizó un "qué puñetas haces" totalmente inaudible, aunque con tanto ímpetu que dejaba más que claro que le habría gritado aquellas palabras a pleno pulmón de haber podido. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Vale – dijo la chica finalmente, rellenando algunas líneas con los datos de Seifer y cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito mientras giraba el libro hacia él -, necesito que me firme aquí.

La chica se giró hacia el casillero en el que guardaban las tarjetas que abrían las puertas de cada habitación, y Seifer sintió un par de uñas que se clavaban en su costado a través de la americana y el jersey de lana. Le dio un manotazo a Quistis para que dejase de pellizcarle, y cuando la recepcionista volvió a dirigirse a él ambos la miraron sonriendo.

\- Aquí tienen - le dijo, entregándole dos tarjetas – Disfruten de su estancia.

\- Oh, por descontado que lo haremos – le contestó Seifer, acomodándose de nuevo la mochila sobre el hombro y agarrando la maleta de Quistis.

Después puso la mano que le quedaba libre tras la cintura de su ex-instructora, y empujó levemente como si la guiase hacia el ascensor, mientras Selphie los seguía aún sin abrir la boca. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Quistis apartó la mano de Seifer de su espalda, y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

\- ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!? - le gruñó entre dientes, intentando no alzar la voz, mientras él se doblaba tosiendo contra una de las paredes y Selphie se aguantaba las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

\- La verdad es que es mucho más creíble que la otra coartada – dijo, riendo en voz baja.

Quistis la miró claramente furiosa, y Selphie se encogió de hombros.

\- Por las pintas que tenemos, no por vosotros – añadió mirando hacia Seifer con cierto desdén - ... Vosotros no pegáis ni con cola.

\- Xian, qué ganas tengo de volver a Balamb... - murmuró Quistis, y en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salió caminando a paso ligero hacia su habitación.


	19. Deja de mirarme así

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

soyunax: Selphie es fácil de amar ^^ Y quiero saber qué serie es esa que comentabas! Me gustaría echarle un ojo. En cuanto a lo que Quistis necesita para soltarse de una vez... Yo diría que lo único que necesita es empezar a sentir cosas buenas, y dejar de obsesionarse con las malas. Así que dame una semana más, y nos ponemos a ello! ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIX: DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ...**

* * *

Esconder sus armas bajo ropa y equipaje civil no había sido especialmente cómodo, y Seifer esperó no tener que volver a hacerlo si no había necesidad. Continuaba apoyado en el marco de aquel balcón, observando la brillante hoja de Hiperion, que estaba apoyada también en el mismo marco, frente a él.

\- ¿Mañana por la noche vendrás a mi habitación con ese vestido? - le preguntó Seifer, sin girarse hacia ella.

Quistis lo miró por encima de la pantalla de su ordenador, y aguardó un instante en silencio antes de contestar.

\- Con un poco de suerte, mañana por la noche estaremos de nuevo en el Jardín – dijo simplemente.

Lo oyó hacer un ruidito molesto al chasquear la lengua contra el paladar, y cuando giró la cara para mirarla ella había devuelto su atención a la bandeja de entrada de su correo.

\- ¿Y llevarás ese vestido? - volvió a preguntarle un minuto después.

\- Ni lo sueñes – le contestó, sin volver a mirarlo.

Estaba sentada sobre el borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, y llevaba puesta la gabardina gris que no había vuelto a quitarse desde que salieron del tren. Aun así, Seifer todavía podía disfrutar de la visión de sus piernas desnudas desde más o menos medio muslo.

Al cabo de un rato volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia Hiperion, y oyó que Quistis comenzaba a teclear de manera rápida y monótona.

\- ¿No te he pedido que vigilases la torre? - le preguntó Quistis un buen rato después.

Seifer volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, y se rascó disimuladamente las sienes antes de contestar. Si había algo más incómodo que llevar peluca y lentillas, Seifer aún tenía que descubrirlo.

\- Y eso estoy haciendo – contestó.

\- Curiosa manera de vigilarla, dándole la espalda – anotó ella en voz baja.

Lo oyó reír dejando escapar el aire por la nariz, y cuando Quistis levantó los ojos hacia él, le señaló la pulida hoja de su arma.

\- La veo reflejada – le dijo - ¿Qué mejor manera de vigilar algo en secreto que mirando hacia el lado contrario?

Selphie entró en la habitación un segundo después, llevando varias bolsas con logotipos de algunas tiendas y comercios de la plaza.

\- ¿Has visto que buena hija? - preguntó hacia Seifer sonriendo y levantando las bolsas para que las viese bien -, he traído la cena.

Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño, totalmente inconforme con aquella estúpida coartada, y continuó ignorándolos mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo y comenzaban a sacar cosas de aquellas bolsas.

\- ¿No te he dicho que vigiles...? - comenzó a regañarle Quistis, levantando los ojos de la pantalla y dirigiéndolos hacia ellos – ah, da igual... - murmuró después - ¿Has descubierto algo?

\- El único que está todo el día en la torre de comunicaciones es un tal Ulric – dijo Selphie -. Por lo visto lo conoce todo el mundo, y no tiene ni idea de telecomunicaciones. Tan solo se encarga de vigilar que no haya ningún mensaje de error, y atiende a las llamadas telefónicas. Por la noche hay una empresa que se encarga de la seguridad, aunque no son de aquí y nadie sabe nada de ellos, y el mantenimiento lo llevan a cabo un par de tipos que vienen una o dos veces al mes a comprobar y cambiar cosas. Tampoco los conocen ni saben exactamente lo que hacen.

Selphie le dijo todo lo que había conseguido sacarle a los dependientes de aquella zona haciéndose pasar por una estudiante de periodismo muy interesada por aquel sistema de comunicación. Habló mientras sacaba un par de hamburguesas y otros recipientes con algo más de comida rápida, poniéndolos ante ella.

\- ¿A qué hora llegan los de seguridad? - preguntó Quistis.

\- Justo cuando Ulric sale de la torre, a las 19:30 – contestó Selphie.

Quistis apretó un poco los labios, haciendo que se convirtiesen en una fina línea mientras pensaba. Después se asomó al balcón, miró hacia la plaza, a su izquierda, y desde ahí recorrió la calle que había abajo y que se dirigía directamente hacia la montaña sobre la que estaba la torre de comunicaciones.

\- ¿Sabes si va directamente a su casa? - le preguntó a Selphie, aún estudiando los diferentes comercios que podía ver desde allí. Según podía contar, había al menos dos restaurantes en aquella misma calle. Uno justo en el lateral del hotel bajo su balcón, y otro un poco más pequeño en la plaza, junto a la tienda de objetos y suministros.

\- Pues no, tanto no he preguntado... - dijo Selphie encogiéndose de hombros.

Quistis se giró hacia ella, claramente decepcionada, y Selphie levantó una ceja como cuestionando su mirada.

\- Oye, ya me han mirado raro cuando he empezado a preguntar cómo funciona la torre y quién hay dentro en todo momento – se excusó -, solo me faltaba preguntar de qué color lleva los calzoncillos el tipo que trabaja allí.

Quistis se acercó a su portátil, y estudió la hora que podía leerse en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. Después se acercó a Seifer, le quitó la hamburguesa que estaba a punto de morder de las manos, y la dejó sobre la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación comenzando a caminar hacia el lavabo.

\- Cenaremos fuera – les dijo -. Son casi las 19, así que preparaos.

* * *

Los modales de Quistis parecían aún más correctos y refinados de lo normal mientras se llevaba un diminuto trozo de pescado asado a los labios y lo cogía con los dientes sin hacer el más mínimo ruido ni gesto innecesario. Tanto Selphie como Seifer habían terminado de cenar hacía rato, y ambos la observaban en silencio, sin saber qué pretendía alargando aquel momento de aquella manera.

\- Ya hemos visto al tipo aparecer por el camino que da a la torre y pasar de largo frente a nosotros – le recordó Seifer - ¿Qué más tenemos que hacer?

Quistis lo miró con los ojos algo achinados, y el camarero volvió a pasar disimuladamente junto a ellos, verificando que Quistis aún continuaba comiendo.

\- Estamos esperando a que los que se encargan de la seguridad se hayan acomodado debidamente – dijo ella -. Cuando el camarero vuelva a pasar pídele la cuenta, después pregúntale dónde podríamos disfrutar de unas buenas vistas de la ciudad. Dile que te apetece dar un paseo para bajar la cena.

\- ¿Para qué le voy a pedir que nos recomiende a donde ir? Conozco Dollet lo suficiente como-

\- Las mejores vistas son desde el camino que sube a la torre, a nadie le parecerá raro que nos dirijamos hacia allí a estas horas si lo que queremos hacer es dar un paseo y ver la ciudad desde allí – lo cortó Quistis.

\- De verdad que se te dan mal estas misiones... - comentó Selphie, observando que Seifer seguía rascándose la nuca cada dos por tres.

\- ¡Perdona! - exclamó Seifer de repente, y el camarero se giró hacia él algo sorprendido. Le hizo un gesto mientras sonreía, como si escribiese en el aire, y el muchacho asintió y se alejó a paso ligero.

\- Nos acercaremos a la torre e inspeccionaremos los alrededores – dijo Quistis bajando aún más la voz, alejando un poco el plato de ella para dejar claro que había acabado con su cena -. Si la seguridad lo permite, intentaremos entrar. Con un poco de suerte Selphie podrá acceder a alguno de sus ordenadores e instalar el programa de copiado de datos, y esta misma noche tendremos los registros de todo lo que han hecho en los últimos meses. Será fácil ver si el problema viene de aquí.

Selphie asintió enérgicamente, y Seifer cogió aire e hizo lo mismo con algo menos de energía. Cuando el camarero llegó con la cuenta Seifer le dio su tarjeta para que les cobrase y comenzó a levantarse de la silla, poniéndose la americana.

\- ¿Tienen prisa? - le preguntó el muchacho, sacando un pequeño aparatito de cobro de su mandil - ¿Podemos ofrecerles un café o una copa? Invita la casa.

Seifer negó con la cabeza, y observó a Quistis mientras se levantaba lentamente de la mesa. Se acercó a ella, y cogió la gabardina gris que había dejado sobre el respaldo de su silla, mientras le ponía una mano tras la espalda.

\- No es necesario – le dijo de manera desenfadada -. Pero sí nos podrías decir a dónde ir. Queríamos dar un paseo antes de volver al hotel. ¿Sabes desde donde hay unas buenas vistas de la ciudad? A mi prometida le encanta observar las luces durante la noche.

Oyó a Selphie reprimir una risilla burlona, y el camarero miró un par de veces hacia Quistis mientras pensaba.

\- Supongo que desde donde mejor se ve la ciudad es desde el camino que da a la torre de comunicaciones – dijo, señalando hacia el norte.

Salieron del restaurante de inmediato, agradeciéndole a los trabajadores la cena sin prestarles demasiada atención, y en cuanto estuvieron en la calle Quistis volvió a apartarle la mano de su espalda con un manotazo disimulado. En ese preciso instante, la voz del camarero los llamó desde la puerta del restaurante.

\- ¡Señor Volk! - exclamó - ¡Se olvida su tarjeta!

Seifer se quedó helado, y después se giró hacia él sonriendo y se acercó para recuperarla. Cuando volvió junto a Quistis y Selphie, la última lo miraba levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Volk? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - le preguntó.

Seifer se encogió de hombros y se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior de su americana.

\- No lo sé, le dije a Squall que pusiera uno al azar – le contestó.

Cuando llegaron al final del puente que separaba la ciudad de aquel camino algo más accidentado, Quistis se quitó los zapatos de tacón y sacó un calzado más flexible y ligero de su bolso.

\- ¿Siempre llevas eso en el bolso? - le preguntó Seifer con sorna.

\- Solo cuando tengo que subir alguna montaña – le dijo, y continuaron el camino en silencio en cuanto se cambió los zapatos.

Al llegar al punto más alto del camino pudieron observar la torre de comunicaciones justo frente a ellos, un poco más abajo. Se quedaron allí un momento, agachados tras unos arbustos, y en tan solo cinco minutos pudieron ver a varios hombres merodeando junto a las puertas.

\- ¿Sabes si es normal que haya tantos tipos por aquí fuera? - le preguntó Seifer, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Lo que me preocupa no son esos cuatro hombres, si no eso – dijo, señalando un poco más arriba.

En la zona más alta, donde estaba el procesador principal y la inmensa antena de retransmisión, había otros tres hombres, claramente armados.

\- Esto es un poco raro – dijo Selphie -, no tenía ni idea de que la seguridad en este tipo de sitios fuese tan... agresiva.

\- No debería serlo – confirmó Quistis -. En cualquier caso no creo que sea posible acceder al interior sin problemas, volvamos al hotel. Mañana intentaremos acercarnos con alguna excusa mientras solo esté ese tal Ulric.

Se puso en pie, y Selphie hizo lo propio y comenzó a desandar el camino por el que habían llegado allí, cuando Seifer se puso al lado de Quistis esta lo miró sabiendo perfectamente que intentaba llamar su atención.

\- Parece que la misión se complica - dijo él sonriendo -... ¿Aún crees que mañana por la noche estaremos de vuelta en el Jardín?

* * *

\- Por enésima vez, Seifer, no ronco – repitió Selphie, harta de sus burlas.

Llevaba metiéndose con ella desde que habían bajado aquella mañana a por el desayuno, y Quistis estaba a punto de salir de aquella habitación pidiendo a gritos que alguien le pegase un tiro.

\- Déjala trabajar de una vez – le advirtió a Seifer intentando no subir el tono de voz más de lo necesario, masajeándose las sienes.

\- ¡Eso! - exclamó Selphie - ¡Dejadme trabajar!

Continuaba con la nariz casi pegada a la pantalla de su ordenador, tecleando y moviéndose de un lado para otro buscando cosas que Seifer comenzaba a dudar que pudiese encontrar.

\- Reconoce que esto no se te da tan bien como siempre dices – dijo, asomándose por detrás de ella -. Llevas horas trasteando y ni siquiera sabes decirnos cuánto tiempo necesitas para conectar ese trasto al de la torre.

Selphie refunfuñó un poco en voz baja, y después levantó un puño en el aire del que solo sobresalía el dedo corazón, sin girarse ni siquiera hacia Seifer.

\- Ayer consiguió la información necesaria para saber quién trabaja en la torre de comunicaciones – dijo Quistis cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, sentada sobre el colchón de la cama que había compartido con Selphie, y hojeando uno de los catálogos publicitarios del hotel -, esta mañana ha conseguido hablar con esa persona, y convencerlo de que era una estudiante que vendía boletos para un supuesto sorteo benéfico. Ha conseguido que abandonase su puesto de trabajo el tiempo suficiente para instalar el programa de copiado de datos, y ahora está trabajando para que tengamos acceso a ese programa. Creo que ha hecho mucho más que tú, Almasy. ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta y dejas de molestar?

\- ¿Y tener que ponerme otra vez esa estúpida peluca? - preguntó Seifer, riendo en voz baja – Ni loco. Yo de aquí no salgo hasta que hayamos acabado.

Quistis lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y después volvió a esconderse detrás del catálogo.

\- Sabes que cuando acabemos tendrás que ponértela igualmente, ¿verdad? - le preguntó. Ante la falta de respuesta, volvió a asomarse por detrás de la portada plagada de fotos con los supuestos mejores paisajes de Galbadia – La gracia de estos personajes es que los podamos volver a usar cuando queramos, si te ven salir siendo Seifer Almasy, Volk Swell ya no servirá para nada.

\- A mí no me importaría que usases a la futura señora Temperance Swell cuando quisieras – le dijo Seifer, con una sonrisa pícara.

Quistis le hizo un gesto de desaprobación haciendo que sus labios y sus párpados se tensasen un poco, como advirténdole que no dijese nada más, y Selphie se giró hacia ellos mirándolos con una expresión entre intrigada y asustada.

\- ¿Acabas de tirarle la caña? - le preguntó a Seifer, incrédula.

\- Temperance Duveau – lo corrigió Quistis, usando su verdadero pseudónimo y hablando casi al mismo tiempo que Selphie.

Seifer miró de una a otra, y después volvió a reír en voz baja.

\- Lo decía porque esa tal Temperance Duveau parece mucho más divertida que Quistis Trepe – dijo Seifer, acercándose a la ventana pero mirando a través de ella sin acercarse demasiado para que no pudieran verlo sin aquel incómodo disfraz -. Por lo menos se permite gastar algo de dinero y tiempo en estar un poco más... mona.

Selphie y Quistis lo observaron un rato en silencio, mientras él les daba la espalda, y finalmente Selphie se encogió de hombros y asintió un par de veces antes de volver a concentrarse en la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- Eso es verdad – murmuró mientras comenzaba a teclear de nuevo.

Quistis la miró frunciendo el ceño, y cuando vio que ninguno de los dos decía nada más comprobó la hora que marcaba el reloj de su teléfono móvil, y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro antes de volver a girarse hacia las páginas del catálogo. Eran casi las diez de la noche, habían vuelto de cenar algo en el restaurante del mismo hotel no hacía más de una hora, y comenzaba a estar bastante desesperada porque Selphie terminase con lo que quisiera que estuviese haciendo.

\- ¡Por fin! - dijo Selphie de repente – Qué tonta, tenía puesta la cuenta de Irvine, por eso no me dejaba iniciar el programa. Él no figura como administrador – dijo, y se dio un golpecito con los nudillos en la cabeza.

Quistis dejó escapar otro suspiro, esta vez totalmente sonoro, y cerró el catálogo de golpe, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Selphie.

\- ¿Entonces ya está? - le preguntó - ¿Dónde se ve la lista de incidencias?

En la pantalla había varias ventanas abiertas, y al moverse de una a otra parecía que tardaba siglos en permitir ver lo que mostraba cada una. Pero la mayoría de esas ventanas parecían estar en blanco.

\- ¿Ves esto de aquí? - le dijo Selphie, señalando la parte más alta de una de aquellas ventanas, donde podía verse una línea finísima de color blanco – Pues cuando esta línea sea toda azul ya se habrán descargado los datos, y entonces podremos ver esa lista entre muchas otras cosas.

Quistis asintió, y observó en silencio aquella línea blanca durante varios minutos. Al cabo de un buen rato sin que pasara nada, miró hacia Selphie achinando un poco los ojos.

\- ¿No se habrá colgado? - le preguntó, viendo que no se movía absolutamente nada en aquella pantalla, ni la línea blanca de aquella ventana ni nada más.

\- Espero que no – dijo Selphie, y movió un poco el ratón. Al hacerlo, el puntero se movió con una lentitud ridícula por la pantalla describiendo un círculo, después se paró de golpe, e hizo los dos últimos círculos absurdamente rápido.

Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño, y de repente observó una finísima rayita azul al principio de aquella larga línea blanca. Si suponía una milésima parte de la misma, no le hubiese sorprendido.

\- ¿Cuánto tardará? - le preguntó, y Selphie se encogió de hombros.

\- Seguramente varias horas – dijo, moviéndose de una ventana a otra y comprobando que ninguna más marcaba más del 0,0% de aquella barra de carga -. ¡Vaya! - exclamó de repente – Ahora sí que se ha colgado... Necesido un ordenador nuevo...

Comenzó a mover el ratón, y a pulsar algunas teclas, y lo único que consiguió fue que el ordenador emitiese varios pitidos seguidos.

Quistis se apartó de ella, irguiéndose y profiriendo un gruñidito frustrado, después se giró hacia Seifer, y vio que él la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Creo que saldré a dar una vuelta... - dijo Quistis al cabo de un minuto, mirando hacia su maleta.

\- ¿A estas horas? - le preguntó Selphie, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de inicio de su ordenador, que justo comenzaba a arrancar después de haberlo reiniciado.

\- Saldré a correr un rato, anoche me costó horrores dormirme. – dijo. Después se agachó frente a su maleta y sacó algo de ropa, entró en el baño, y miró hacia Seifer una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta para cambiarse.

Selphie continuó trabajando en silencio, y Seifer se acercó a la puerta buscando la tarjeta que abría su habitación en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Pues yo me voy a dormir – dijo simplemente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Selphie miró de ella a la del lavabo, también cerrada, y después inició el programa de copiado de datos una vez más y esperó a que volviesen a aparecer las 32 ventanitas al 0,0% de carga.

\- Pues yo me voy a dar un buen baño - dijo finalmente, y se puso de pie de un salto dispuesta a sacar el pijama de la maleta y entrar al lavabo en cuanto Quistis se hubiese ido.

* * *

Salió al pasillo y miró hacia ambos lados para encontrarlo totalmente desierto, como cada vez que había entrado o salido de aquella habitación. De no ser porque había oído algo parecido a un televisor con el volumen bastante alto aquella misma tarde, hubiese jurado que estaban totalmente solos en aquel hotel. Miró hacia la puerta que había justo al lado de la de la habitación que compartía con Selphie, y cuando se acercó a ella vio que no estaba totalmente cerrada. No le parecía la opción más segura, desde luego, pero al menos le ahorraba el llamar a la puerta. Empujó levemente sobre su superficie, permitiendo que se abriese sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y después entró y cerró con mucho cuidado.

Seifer no estaba allí dentro, pero salió del baño tan solo un segundo después, desnudo y con una toalla sobre la cabeza, y Quistis se giró dándole la espalda de inmediato.

\- ¡Xian, Seifer! - exclamó intentando no alzar la voz - ¡Haz el favor de taparte!

Lo oyó reír, y después sintió que se acercaba a ella.

\- Estamos en mi habitación, ¿no me vas a dejar un mínimo de comodidad por lo menos? - le preguntó.

Cuando sintió que estaba a un par de pasos de ella Quistis se giró hacia él con gesto severo, asegurándose de que sus ojos ni siquiera se acercasen a nada que estuviese por debajo de su barbilla.

\- Tápate – le repitió, mirándolo con fastidio.

Seifer cambió su sonrisa burlona por una un poco más decepcionada, y se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura, solo entonces Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro malhumorado y pasó junto a él para acercarse a la cama. Iba vestida con un pantalón corto de deporte, algo más apretado que los que solía usar normalmente para ese tipo de ocasiones, y la misma camiseta vieja y algo ancha de siempre. Llevaba unas zapatillas blancas y algo desgastadas, y el pelo recogido en una coleta que despejaba totalmente su cara en lo que Seifer suponía que debía ser su _look_ habitual de ir a correr.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, permitiendo que su cuerpo se balancease sobre la superficie y observándola con mirada crítica.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vuestro colchón es mejor que el mío? - le preguntó – Porque si es así pienso poner una reclamación.

\- Apaga las luces – le dijo Quistis, ignorando su comentario y soltándose el pelo mientras se quitaba las zapatillas haciendo palanca en los talones con la punta del pie contrario.

Seifer sonrió, imaginando perfectamente lo que ocurriría a continuación, y pulsó los dos interruptores que había en la pared, junto a la puerta. Quistis miró a su alrededor, y después a él con una expresión sorprendida.

\- Cierra las persianas – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La luz de las farolas que había en la calle principal a la que daban los balcones de aquella habitación se colaba sin esfuerzo alguno por las cristaleras cerradas, permitiendo que se viese a la perfección aún con las luces apagadas.

\- No hay – dijo él.

Aun estando a varios metros de ella, y teniendo Quistis la fuente principal de iluminación a sus espaldas, Seifer pudo ver claramente que la expresión de sorpresa se cubría de algo más parecido a la contrariedad.

\- ¿Cómo que no hay...? - murmuró entre dientes, poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó a las cristaleras y miró a través de ellas, después dejó escapar un gruñidito furioso y tiró fuertemente de las cortinas para que las cubriesen totalmente. Eran bastante tupidas, pero de color claro, por lo que conseguían algo más de oscuridad, pero no demasiada. Oyó a Seifer reír tras ella, y sintió que le ponía una mano en la cintura.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó, furiosa, girándose hacia él.

\- Si quieres mañana me quejo también de que no tengan persianas – bromeó, y Quistis dio un paso hacia atrás tocando las cristaleras a través de las cortinas con la espalda.

\- No... - balbuceó, nerviosa, y Seifer levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó - ¿Acaso voy a ser el primero en verte el culo?

Ella lo miró con condescendencia, y se apretó un poco más contra las cristaleras.

\- Por supuesto que no, idiota – le contestó de inmediato.

\- Pues deja de comportarte como una mojigata histérica – le dijo, volviendo a poner una mano en su cintura.

La empujó sin demasiada delicadeza, y Quistis cogió aire de repente haciendo un leve ruidito de sorpresa antes de caer sobre el colchón.

\- ¿Te vas a quitar los pantalones o te los quito yo? - dijo Seifer, volviendo a quitarse la toalla y plantándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y una mirada estricta.

Quistis lo miró a los ojos, con una mezcla de indignación y furia, y después de un instante en silencio en el que intentó como buenamente pudo reconstruir su dignidad, levantó un poco más la barbilla.

\- Ponte una camiseta – le dijo.

Seifer levantó una ceja incrédula, y también esperó un instante antes de contestar.

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó - ¿Qué más te da?

\- Me da... - dijo ella con un aire casi infantil.

Seifer le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más, y después negó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

\- Ponte una camiseta o me voy – le dijo ella en tono tajante.

La mirada dura y rebelde de Seifer se volvió algo más infantil también, y finalmente se giró hacia una silla donde había algo de ropa tirada de cualquier manera, y se puso una camiseta. Se giró hacia ella, estirando ambos brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para que pudiese admirar perfectamente su aspecto, y Quistis procuró no mover los ojos de su cara hacia aquella otra zona claramente abultada justo por debajo de su cintura.

\- ¿Contenta? - le dijo con voz inconforme.

\- Pues sí. - contestó ella levantando la barbilla.

Seifer volvió a mirarla en silencio, y finalmente se cruzó otra vez de brazos y alzó ambas cejas como si la apremiase para que diese el siguiente paso. Después Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro molesto y se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón, buscando apartarse un poco de la luz que entraba entre las cortinas, y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior juntos, en un movimiento disimulado y manteniendo las piernas juntas y algo dobladas en todo momento.

\- ¡Oh, vaya, un par de piernas! - exclamó Seifer, con fingida sorpresa.

Quistis se estiró un poco más sobre la cama, mientras él apoyaba una rodilla en el borde y se movía para colocarse sobre ella.

\- No es porque me veas las piernas – murmuró ella, como justificándose -... ni el culo...

Seifer se colocó a cuatro patas sobre ella, como siempre, pero no apartaba los ojos de su cara. Sabía perfectamente que lo que Quistis no quería que viese era precisamente eso. No quería que viese su cara, ni tener que ver la de él.

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Seifer un minuto después, haciéndole un gesto por debajo de su ombligo.

Quistis cogió aire, mirando hacia cualquier cosa que no fuese él, y se movió bajo su cuerpo para permitir que se colocase entre sus piernas. Podía sentir poco a poco que su corazón iba acelerándose, y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse.

 _No lo mires y todo irá bien_ – se dijo a sí misma, cerrando los ojos.

Tragó saliva, intentando convencerse de que mantener los ojos cerrados era igual que tener las luces apagadas, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar el aire de manera entrecortada cuando sintió que comenzaba a rozar la entrada de su sexo. Apretó un poco los labios y también los párpados, y sus cejas se tensaron haciendo que una leve arruguita apareciese entre ambas. Seifer paró sin haber llegado a entrar más de un centímetro en ella, y la miró en silencio mientras ella dejaba escapar el aire un poco más despacio, intentando mantener su expresión lo más calmada posible, pero sin conseguirlo demasiado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Seifer.

Vio que fruncía un poco el ceño, y después asintió.

\- No alargues esto más de lo necesario, por favor... - le pidió en voz baja.

Al hablar su voz sonaba tensa y algo temblorosa, y Seifer sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Volvió a empujar entre sus piernas, muy despacio, y vio que Quistis volvía a apretar un poco los párpados y las mandíbulas hasta que sintió que había entrado completamente en ella. Él volvió a hacer una leve pausa, y Quistis llenó los pulmones y después dejó salir el aire con algo más de lentitud.

\- Deja de recrearte – le dijo, moviendo la cabeza e intentando acomodarse bajo él.

Era tremendamente incómodo saber que estaba observándola, pero tener los ojos cerrados también la hacía sentir un poco más vulnerable. Si es que era posible.

Seifer comenzó a moverse poco a poco al cabo de un instante, saliendo muy poco para volver a entrar de nuevo en ella. Sabía que así sería menos molesto, y no comenzó a permitirse más libertad de movimiento hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Quistis se relajaba algo más. Después empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, y Quistis entreabrió los labios intentando respirar con más normalidad. Intentaba no hacer ruido, como siempre, pero sentía que le faltaba el aire, y que a medida que su cuerpo se relajaba, su mente se inquietaba un poco más.

Abrió los ojos cuando la idea de permitir que Seifer la viese así sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia se le hizo insoportable, e intentó mantenerlos entrecerrados, mirando el cuello de su camiseta. Se pasó la lengua sobre los labios, sintiendo la boca totalmente seca, y cuando Seifer empujó entre sus piernas con algo más de fuerza, lo miró a los ojos sin darse cuenta.

Durante un segundo ninguno de los dos se movió, y ella volvió a bajar la mirada de inmediato, aún más nerviosa. Seifer no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero en ellos no había exactamente lo que Quistis había supuesto. La miraba con una especie de mezcla entre sorpresa y admiración. Con una extraña tensión contenida, como si intentase controlar algo al mismo tiempo que se perdía en su rostro casi con asombro.

\- Deja de mirarme así... - murmuró Quistis un buen rato después.

\- Ni loco... - susurró Seifer, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Al respirar Quistis hizo un ruido que parecía molesto al principio, pero poco a poco fue volviéndose algo más agradable y primitivo. Estaba tan pendiente de lo que veía que no se fijaba en que cada empujón de las caderas de Seifer hacía que su respiración fuese casi un jadeo.

Quistis frunció el ceño, y se movió bajo él un poco incómoda. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás intentando apartarse de él, y lo oyó gemir de manera ronca. Había algo en aquella situación que lo hacía sentir como un depredador, como si no tuviese más opción que devorarla. Verla así hacía que quisiese saltarse todas y cada una de las normas que ella le había impuesto.

Quistis volvió a mirarlo, aún con la cabeza algo hacia atrás, y había una mezcla de vergüenza e ira en sus ojos que le puso la piel de chocobo. Seifer volvió a empujar sus caderas con más fuerza, y se apretó contra sus muslos, moviéndose lentamente en su interior, conteniendo la respiración y obligándola a cerrar los ojos y apretar los párpados y las mandíbulas, cuando dejó de apretar, Quistis dejó escapar el aire en un gemido entrecortado.

\- Xian... - murmuró Seifer.

Volvió a apretarse contra ella de nuevo, haciendo que las caderas de Quistis se moviesen acompañando las de él mientras describía un círculo lento y sinuoso, y después se movió sobre ella tensando los músculos de su espalda, arqueándose sobre su cuerpo y moviéndose cada vez más despacio pero con más fuerza.

Quistis se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando la respiración cada vez que Seifer empujaba de aquella manera entre sus piernas, y cuando lo volvió a mirar no había más que furia en el azul de sus ojos. Arrugó un poco la nariz, y después cruzo ambos brazos sobre su cara, intentando cubrirse, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvía más pesada todavía.

\- Maldito seas... - dijo entre dientes, apretando las mandíbulas.

Seifer movió una de sus manos, tocando su cara, y Quistis se movió bajo él sujetándola e intentando apartarla de ella. Seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas, y Seifer volvió a moverse sobre ella más deprisa, incapaz de continuar reprimiéndose. Le sujetó una mano contra las sábanas mientras se apretaba una última vez entre sus piernas, dejando escapar un gruñido entrecortado sin dejar de mirarla. Quistis seguía teniendo el otro brazo sobre su frente y los ojos apretados, pero aun así podía ver parte de su expresión perfectamente. Era una mezcla perfecta entre ira y placer.

Cuando por fin dejó de moverse y le soltó la mano, Quistis volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su rostro, y comenzó a respirar de manera sonora y acelerada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Seifer tragó saliva e intentó calmarse un poco, respirando con dificultad, igual que ella, y la manera en que Quistis mantenía las mandíbulas aún apretadas lo hizo sentir cada vez peor. Le dio unos instantes para recuperar la respiración, y después le tocó uno de los brazos, intentando que los apartase de sus ojos.

\- Quistis... - susurró un minuto después, en voz muy baja.

Cuando ella apartó los brazos lo hizo de repente, claramente furiosa, y lo empujó para quitárselo de encima. Los ojos le brillaban de manera extraña, y Seifer se apartó de ella de inmediato, casi asustado. Parecía que estuviese a punto de llorar, pero Quistis se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño antes de que pudiese ver si era realmente así.

Durante un buen rato Seifer se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, respirando cada vez con más normalidad, y con cara de idiota. Se sentía mal, y eufórico al mismo tiempo.

\- Quistis... - la llamó, intentando no levantar demasiado la voz.

No oyó nada al otro lado de la puerta, así que se movió lentamente hasta ponerse de pie, y se acercó un poco más.

\- Sal de ahí... - le pidió, apoyando la frente sobre la superficie de la puerta.

Quistis se mantenía agachada, sujeta al borde del lavabo con ambas manos como si colgase de él, mientras apoyaba la frente sobre sus rodillas. Podía sentir algo cálido y suave que resbalaba entre sus muslos, y colocó la palma de su mano sobre su sexo como si así pudiese conseguir que no saliese nada más. Apretó de nuevo los párpados, y murmuró una maldición en voz baja, sintiéndose cada vez más furiosa consigo misma, y menos con él.

\- Quisty... - lo oyó murmurar un minuto después.

\- Vete de una vez, maldita sea – le dijo en tono seco, mirando hacia la puerta.

No volvió a contestarle nada más, y al cabo de un minuto pudo oír la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse.


	20. ¿Acaso crees que no se nota?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Y como creo que ya va siendo hora de que empiecen a cambiar algunas cosas... aquí os dejo este capítulo ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XX: ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO SE NOTA?**

* * *

Selphie masticaba distraídamente mientras continuaba leyendo cosas desde su teléfono móvil, haciendo algún gesto o riendo de vez en cuando, y apenas separando su atención de la pantalla cuando le daba un nuevo mordisco a su sándwich vegetal.

\- Será bobo... - murmuró, y continuó toqueteando aquel aparato sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos le contestase nada.

Desayunaban en el mismo restaurante en el que habían hecho el resto de comidas desde que llegaron, en los bajos del mismo hotel, y Seifer y Quistis apenas habían cruzado dos o tres palabras en lo que llevaban de mañana.

\- Irvine dice que quiere más fotos de mis compañeros de misión – dijo Selphie sonriendo, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

Los miró durante un segundo, y no supo si estaban demasiado concentrados en sus pensamientos, o si simplemente aún no estaban lo suficientemente despiertos como para hacerle el menor caso. Extendió la mano tras ella, alzándola un poco en el aire con el móvil apuntando hacia la mesa, y después se giró y sonrió hacia el diminuto objetivo de la cámara antes de hacer la foto. Después volvió a mirarlos, y parecía que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Quistis untó un poco más de mantequilla sobre la tostada de pan integral, y la mordió levantando la vista hacia el resto de la sala, pero sin detenerse en ningún momento sobre Seifer. Este por su parte hacía todo lo contrario. Tenía la mirada clavada en ella, claramente molesto.

\- ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste anoche? - preguntó Seifer, y Selphie miró hacia él y se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba el último bocado del sándwich

\- Pues no lo sé – le contestó -. Me tiré como una hora en la bañera, añadí más agua caliente como dos o tres veces, y casi me quedo dormida ahí dentro. Cuando salí y me puse el pijama las barras de carga no iban ni por el 7%... Al final me quedé dormida, y la última vez que he mirado el ordenador antes de bajar a desayunar casi llevaban la mitad.

Al hablar Seifer, Quistis lo había mirado durante un instante, y después había vuelto a su deambular atencional sobre cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Seifer un minuto después.

Quistis lo miró muy seria, y se llevó la taza de té a los labios, bebiendo con calma un largo sorbo antes de contestarle.

\- No me fijé en la hora... - dijo simplemente.

\- Cuando salí de la bañera estaba tirada en la cama, medio dormida – dijo Selphie -. Como mucho media hora larga...

Seifer sonrió detrás de su taza de café, y la miró de manera extraña. Estaba claro que lo único que quería era ponerla por lo menos al mismo nivel de mal humor que estaba él, ya que sabía perfectamente a qué hora había vuelto a su habitación. Ella se limitó a ignorarlo, y al cabo de un minuto se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a uno de los camareros para pedirle cualquier cosa. La excusa era lo de menos, lo importante era alejarse de él aunque solo fuese durante un par de minutos. Cuando volvió, Selphie no estaba.

Seifer la miró recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, y Quistis miró una vez más a su alrededor antes de volver a sentarse.

\- ¿Dónde está Selphie? - preguntó sin mirarlo, abriendo el azucarillo que el camarero le había dado y poniendo apenas unos granitos de azúcar en su taza.

\- Ha ido al baño – contestó Seifer, mirándola muy serio.

Ella asintió una sola vez, volviendo una vez más su atención hacia la taza de té que estaba cada vez más frío, y el aire a su alrededor se volvió tan tenso que Seifer casi sentía que podía masticarlo en lugar de respirarlo.

\- No estarás esperando que me disculpe, ¿no? - preguntó finalmente Seifer.

Quistis dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza, mucho más lento que los anteriores, si es que aquello era posible, y después contestó sin mirarlo.

\- No... - dijo, apenas levantando la voz.

\- Menos mal, porque siento que la expresión está empezando a perder su significado – dijo él frunciendo el ceño -. Llegaremos a un punto en el que pediré perdón cada vez que te vea casi como un acto reflejo.

\- Hablaremos esta noche – dijo Quistis de repente, con un tono serio y tajante, y Seifer continuó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

No terminaba de entender a qué se refería con aquello de hablar, más bien parecía la típica frase que precede una buena reprimenda, pero Quistis parecía moderadamente tranquila. Incómoda, por supuesto, pero tranquila.

Seifer se rascó de nuevo la cabeza, esperando que Selphie volviese lo antes posible para poder encerrarse en la habitación sin aquel estúpido disfraz, y poco a poco el silencio volvió a hacer que el ambiente se fuese enrareciendo.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, empezando a impacientarse. Sentía que últimamente lo único que hacía era esperar algo, constantemente, y Seifer nunca había sido especialmente conocido por su paciencia.

\- ¿Os apetece hacer un poco de turismo? - les preguntó Selphie en cuanto llegó – Irvine me ha pedido que le compre algo, y seguramente hasta la hora de cenar no tendremos los datos que necesitamos. ¿Qué os parece?

Los dos la miraron como si no hubiese nada en el mundo que les apeteciese menos que hacer turismo por una ciudad que conocían casi tan bien como el Jardín en el que vivían, y ella les contestó con un ademán de reproche.

\- Vale, quedaos a aburriros en este estúpido hotel, yo me voy a dar una vuelta – les dijo, y simplemente se fue.

Acto seguido, Quistis se levantó de la mesa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Seifer, levantándose también.

\- A mi habitación – le contestó sin más, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. En cuanto oyó que Seifer comenzaba a seguirla, se giró hacia él.

\- Sola – le dijo, aún muy seria.

\- Oye, si tienes algo que decirme, ¿por qué no ahora? - le preguntó Seifer, molesto.

\- Porque no – contestó ella, y volvió a girarse para salir del restaurante y subir a su habitación.

Seifer dejó escapar un resoplido inconforme, y justo antes de salir el camarero se le acercó sonriendo, con el datáfono en la mano.

\- ¿No ha pagado ninguna de las dos? - le preguntó, enfurruñado. El chico se encogió de hombros, sonriendo amablemente, y Seifer volvió a resoplar mientras sacaba su supuesta tarjeta del bolsillo de su americana – Menos mal que no es mi dinero... - murmuró en voz baja, sin que aquel chico pudiese oírlo.

* * *

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, las cortinas también, y Seifer estaba totalmente vestido.

La miró con condescendencia mientras ella entraba en la habitación, pero no le dijo nada. Esperó en silencio, cerró la puerta tras ella, y apagó directamente las luces. Quistis caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, a los pies, mirando hacia él.

Seifer se acercó unos pasos, pero manteniendo cierta distancia, y se cruzó de brazos esperando pacientemente.

\- No quiero hacerlo así – le dijo ella.

Seifer levantó una ceja, aunque prefirió no preguntar nada. Era obvio que debía darle alguna explicación más que aquellas cuatro palabras.

\- No somos nada, ni siquiera sé si podemos llamarnos amigos – le dijo ella, mirando hacia el suelo -. No quiero que veas esta parte de mí.

Seifer bajó un poco más los párpados y alzó las cejas, mirándola como si hubiese dicho alguna tontería.

\- ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? - le preguntó - Todos somos iguales en una situación así, no creo que verte o no vaya a cambiar lo que seamos o dejemos de ser.

\- Aun así – contestó ella, todavía sin mirarlo -. Solo imaginarlo me – se quedó en silencio un segundo, como si no supiese como acabar aquella frase - ... ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que mirarte a la cara después de que me hayas visto así?

Verla de aquella manera le parecía tierno y gracioso a partes iguales. Seifer sonrió para sí mismo, y después se acercó hasta estar justo frente a ella. Quistis veía sus botas apenas a un palmo de sus deportivas, y esperó durante un segundo a que le contestase algo. Las opciones se le habían ido pasado por la cabeza a lo largo de todo el día: o bien le diría que era una tontería y que dejase de pensar en eso, y todo ocurriría igual que la noche anterior, o le prometería que intentaría no mirarla más de lo necesario pero después haría lo que le diese la gana, o le ofrecería cualquier cosa mucho más absurda como hacerlo a cuatro patas. Lo cual, por supuesto, ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a imaginar.

\- Pues tenemos dos opciones - le dijo él, y Quistis cogió aire, preguntándose cuales serían –... O me tapo los ojos, o me mantienes tan cerca de ti que no pueda ver tu cara.

Quistis lo miró casi sorprendida. Aquellas dos ni siquiera se le habían ocurrido.

\- Porque sinceramente, no creo que sea capaz de dejar de mirarte – añadió después.

Quistis sintió que se le erizaba la piel de los brazos, y miró hacia el suelo, pensativa. Después asintió un par de veces, y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, quitándose las zapatillas, y se movió sobre el colchón, sentándose en el centro de la cama.

\- Tápate los ojos – le dijo.

Seifer apretó los labios, un poco decepcionado, pero no protestó. Aunque él prefería la segunda opción, sabía que ella se decantaría sin lugar a dudas por aquella. Miró a su alrededor, como si buscase algo, y después miró hacia su propia ropa y cogió el borde inferior de su camiseta con dos dedos, tirando un poco de la tela y mirándola a ella como si le estuviese haciendo algún tipo de pregunta. Quistis miró de su mano a su cara, y después se encogió de hombros haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, casi como si volviese a asentir. Después Seifer se la quitó, y le dio un par de vueltas entre sus manos, buscando la manera más lógica de usar aquella prenda con aquel propósito.

\- Desde luego, más ridículo no podríamos hacerlo – murmuró, a la vez que estiraba la tela como buenamente podía, y la colocaba sobre su cabeza, tapándose los ojos y atando después las mangas justo en la nuca.

Quistis lo observó un instante en silencio, mientras él estiraba los brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, esperando algún tipo de aprobación, pero ella comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior sin decir nada más. Al cabo de unos segundos Seifer comenzó a hacer lo mismo, suponiendo que aquella ausencia de respuesta sería todo lo que conseguiría de ella.

En cuanto se bajó los pantalones, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y sujetándose con una mano sobre el borde de la cama, Quistis apartó la mirada y la centró en sus propias rodillas. Seifer se apoyó sobre las sábanas con las palmas de las manos, y a medida que se movía hacia ella Quisits acomodó las piernas para ayudarlo a encontrar la postura necesaria sin que hubiese especial contacto entre ambos. En cuanto Seifer sintió que estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, cogió aire, y se puso una mano sobre la frente, moviendo la camiseta para que se ajustase de manera cómoda.

\- Joder, así es mucho peor que sin luz – dijo entre dientes.

No podía ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su silueta, y sabía que no iba a permitirle tocarla con las manos ni siquiera para poder tener algún punto de referencia en base al cual poder hacer nada.

\- Yo te ayudaré – le dijo Quistis.

Vio que dirigía la cara hacia ella, con lo que suponía por lo poco que podía ver de aquella sonrisa incrédula que sería una expresión de sorpresa, y Quistis hizo un ruidito chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar.

\- Moviéndome, idiota – le dijo, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila -. No pienso tocártela.

La sonrisa casi ilusionada desapareció lentamente, y después Seifer se encogió de hombros y se sujetó el miembro con una mano, apoyándose con la otra junto a la cintura de Quistis.

\- Pues tú dirás – murmuró.

Quistis miró una sola vez más allá de su cara, y después levantó la mirada hacia el techo tragando saliva.

 _No es nada que no hayas visto antes_ – se dijo a sí misma, y volvió a mirar hacia él pero con cierta reserva.

Se movió un poco hacia la izquierda, arqueó un poco las caderas, apoyándose sobre los pies y doblando un poco más las rodillas, y se acercó a él hasta que sintió que rozaba su sexo. Después volvió a mirar hacia el techo, y cogió aire.

\- Vale... - susurró, y Seifer comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia adelante.

Una vez más, Quistis frunció el ceño aguantando la respiración, y cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella Seifer esperó un segundo hasta que la oyó soltar el aire casi sin hacer ruido. Después, empezó a moverse poco a poco.

Sus movimientos parecían aún más medidos y controlados que las otras veces, y Quistis intentó centrarse en las adornadas molduras de escayola que había en el techo, en los bordes y alrededor de la lámpara que colgaba en el centro de la habitación. La respiración de Seifer se volvió más sonora y pesada, y los ojos de Quistis se movieron con cierto disimulo hacia él.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha, y se apoyaba sobre ambos brazos manteniendo tanta distancia entre ambos cuerpos como le era posible. Por una parte aquello era mucho más cómodo para ella, pero por otra parte también le permitía ver cosas que preferiría haberse ahorrado.

Y no es que no lo hubiese visto nunca así, habían luchado juntos en más de una ocasión, y también había supervisado sus entrenamientos como cadete. No era especialmente raro verlo sin camiseta en algún que otro momento, y de hecho no hacía ni 24 horas que se lo había encontrado totalmente desnudo cuando entró en su habitación, pero siempre había procurado no fijarse demasiado en nada que pudiese incomodarla. Ahora sin embargo, era diferente.

Sabiendo que ni él ni nadie la podían ver, la curiosidad mantenía sus ojos sobre su cuerpo, estudiándolo con algo más de interés del que hubiese querido.

Seifer era un hombre alto y de espalda ancha, aquello era perfectamente perceptible aún con la inmensa gabardina que acostumbraba a llevar siempre puesta, pero no podía negarle que no era solamente por su constitución natural. Podía ver como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que se movía, desde sus brazos hasta su abdomen, y sus ojos bajaron lentamente por la superficie inmaculada de su estómago hasta su entrepierna. Apenas había marcas sobre él quitando la cicatriz de su cara, lo cual siempre le había parecido inusual, y la luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas le permitía ver el poco vello corporal que había sobre la zona más baja de su abdomen, formando apenas una línea de pelusilla de color rubio.

Sus ojos permanecieron durante un instante más allí abajo, observando la manera en que el miembro de Seifer desaparecía entre sus piernas cada vez que empujaba en su interior, y apenas se daba cuenta de que su respiración comenzaba a ser igual de forzosa que la de él. Se mordió el labio inferior, y dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos.

 _Maldita sea_ – pensó, consciente de que vendándole los ojos no solo había conseguido quitarle privilegios a él, si no sumárselos a sí misma.

Seifer por su parte, podía sentir mucho mejor lo que hacía él, y también lo que hacía ella. Sentía que su cuerpo se movía bajo el de él, acomodándose de manera rítmica y casi natural cada vez que empujaba entre sus piernas, y podía oír que su respiración iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en un jadeo cada vez más sonoro. Y cuando casi pudo oír un gemido tras su garganta, aguardó un segundo antes de salir un poco de ella, muy despacio, haciendo que el ritmo de su respiración también cambiase.

Sonrió levemente, y Quistis lo miró sin saber muy bien qué significaba aquella expresión. Después volvió a entrar en ella, apretándose sobre sus caderas, y pudo sentir la presión que su cuerpo hacía sobre su sexo. Se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando la respiración e intentando no hacer ruido mientras él se movía sin salir un milímetro de su interior, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se moviese sobre el colchón y presionando sobre su clítoris, y un instante después se apartó un poco de ella.

Seifer volvió a soltar el aire de manera sonora y ronca, y un instante después continuó moviendo las caderas muy despacio, pero sin volver a hacer aquello, sonriendo de nuevo.

Quistis continuaba mirando aquella sonrisa, sintiéndose algo abrumada. Quería pedirle que dejase de hacer el tonto, que acabase de una vez y que se apartase de ella, pero verlo así, con los ojos vendados, le permitía alejarse un poco de aquella situación. Le permitía sentirse un poco más observadora y en cierto modo ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podía sentir en su cuerpo el efecto que tenía cada movimiento que él hacía, cada leve gruñidito que escapaba de su garganta cuando empezaba a moverse más despacio, la excitación que se intuía en su rostro y respiración cuando empezaba a moverse más deprisa casi sin ser consciente. Y después volvía a parar, en cuanto parecía darse cuenta de hacia dónde estaba yendo. Sabía que intentaba alargarlo todo lo posible, y una parte de ella sabía que no debía permitirlo. Pero había una curiosidad casi infantil que le hacía querer verlo.

Seifer apretó las mandíbulas, volviendo a empujar entre sus piernas con algo más de fuerza, y sintió que ella también apretaba contra él, dejando escapar un gemido casi inaudible. Se quedó quieto durante un segundo, e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia ella, como si intentase mirarla. Después oyó que ella aguantaba la respiración, y sintió algo que rozaba su dedo meñique. Dirigió su cara hacia su mano izquierda, con la estúpida esperanza de que fuesen los dedos de Quistis buscando los suyos, y después volvió de nuevo su cabeza hacia ella. Empujó una vez más entre sus piernas, de manera un poco más brusca, y al hacerlo la mano de Quistis se apoyó sobre la de él, un tanto temblorosa.

Durante un instante Quistis cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su mano bajo la de ella, y cuando Seifer volvió a empujar de nuevo con más intensidad, lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, dejando escapar un gemido algo más claro y entreabriendo un poco más los labios. Sentía que cada vez le importaba un poco menos lo que pudiese ver u oír de ella, que cada vez estaba más lejos de aquella habitación de hotel, y cuando Seifer empezó a moverse más deprisa e impaciente, lo volvió a mirar con plena intención.

Estaba mucho más cerca de ella que antes, podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios mientras gemía sobre ella, y veía su cuerpo entero tensándose sobre el suyo. Seifer movió la mano derecha, buscando la de ella sobre las sábanas, y cuando la encontró la agarró de la muñeca, mientras sentía que ella le clavaba las uñas en el otro brazo. Lo oyó gruñir, apretando las mandíbulas, y lo vio empujar con fuerza una última vez entre sus piernas, liberándose en su interior.

Había algo extraño en aquel movimiento y en su expresión que hacía que su cuerpo temblase bajo el de él, como contagiándose de sus sensaciones, y Seifer la oyó coger aire dos o tres veces con fuerza, antes de dejar escapar un gemido lastimero y entrecortado, apretando sus caderas contra las de él en un movimiento sinuoso, y después se quedó muy quieta, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Seifer aguantó la respiración, con los cinco sentidos puestos en ella, y después de un interminable instante, la oyó respirar muy bajito y costosamente, conteniéndose.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos más, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiéndose como si llevase horas sin poder respirar, deseando soltar el aire que había en sus pulmones y llenarlos después a bocanadas, y a la vez deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su cabeza dejase de dar vueltas lo antes posible para poder disimular lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Un minuto después, cuando Seifer acabó de procesar lo que había pasado, se arrancó la camiseta de la cabeza y la miró atónito.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? - le preguntó.

Quistis lo miraba igual de sorprendida, con la cara totalmente roja y un brillo extraño en los ojos, respirando de manera irregular.

\- ¿Estás fingiendo que no ha pasado nada después de correrte? - le preguntó él, claramente molesto.

\- ¿¡Qué...!? ¡No! - Exclamó ella, sin aliento

Intentó tragar aunque no sin esfuerzo. Sentía la boca seca y una presión casi dolorosa que se extendía desde su pecho hasta su garganta, haciendo que su voz sonase ridículamente aguda y temblorosa, mientras un zumbido constante y furioso resonaba tras sus oídos y la temperatura de su cara continuaba subiendo.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa entre incrédula y molesta, y se apartó un poco más de ella, soltándole la muñeca y mirándola como si no la reconociese.

\- ¿Acaso crees que no se nota? - le preguntó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Yo no... - balbuceó Quistis, y desvió los ojos de los de él, sintiendo cada vez más calor.

\- Xian, Quistis – dijo Seifer, mirando también a su alrededor -. Lo tuyo es muy fuerte... ¿Ni siquiera puedes dejarte llevar cuando tienes un orgasmo?

\- ¡Deja...! - exclamó Quistis, intentando cambiar su expresión por una mínimamente indignada, buscando algo que decir que le permitiese salir de aquella absurda situación - ¡Quítate de encima!

Él la volvió a mirar, y la molestia que había en sus ojos se volvió un poco más testaruda mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a sonreír con malicia.

\- Ni lo sueñes, instructora – le dijo, y Quistis soltó por fin el antebrazo de Seifer para poner ambas manos sobre su pecho y empujarlo.

\- ¡Quitate... de... encima! - le dijo, golpeándolo con el puño cerrado sobre sus hombros.

Seifer le sujetó el brazo con una mano, y después se irguió sobre ella mientras forcejeaban, ella intentando apartarlo, y él tratando de inmovilizarla sobre el colchón. Cuando lo consiguió, acabó totalmente tumbado sobre ella, con su cara a apenas unos centímetros de la de ella y sujetándole las manos bajo la cintura, como si la abrazase. Los dos se miraban con ira, y respiraban de manera acelerada y forzosa.

\- Xian, ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto conmigo? - murmuró Seifer entre dientes.

Quistis lo miró frunciendo aún más el ceño, y se preguntó lo mismo.

\- Porque si lo dejamos después de todo lo que ha pasado, me sentiré aún peor que ahora – dijo finalmente.

Sabía desde el principio que hacer aquello con Seifer no iba a ser fácil, y que él iba a hacer todo lo posible por complicar las cosas aunque solamente fuese por llevarle a ella la contraria y disfrutar sacándola de sus casillas. Pero si finalmente se rendía, entonces lo que habría pasado entre ellos es que se habrían estado acostando juntos para nada. Por lo menos, necesitaba saber que todo aquello tenía un propósito que lo justificaba.

Seifer aún le aguantó la mirada unos segundos más, luego la desvió hacia un lado, pensativo, y finalmente negó levemente como si no estuviese conforme con algo. Después agachó la cabeza, soltándole los brazos y apartándose un poco de ella, y cuando volvió a mirarla Quistis mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, fijos en algún punto entre ellos, pero sin acercarlos a su cara. Parecía claramente avergonzada, pero algo más tranquila.

Lo vio moverse inquieto, mirando a su alrededor, como nervioso y claramente malhumorado, y al cabo de un minuto, salió de su interior con cuidado y se puso de pie sin volver a mirarla.

\- Volveré en una hora – dijo un buen rato después, mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Quistis tragó saliva, sintiendo el ambiente tenso y enrarecido, y no llegó a contestarle nada.


	21. Nada va a cambiar

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

soyunax: Sé que se puede hacer repetitivo porque he querido que la evolución de ambos esté lo suficientemente justificada, y para eso quería hacer que las cosas se moviesen mediante pequeños detalles y casi por casualidad. Aún así, estamos en el punto en que las cosas de repente empiezan a romperse, y de hecho este es el último capítulo en el que podréis verlos a ambos tal y como se han presentado desde el principio. A pesar de lo que diga el título de aquí abajo, las cosas sí que empiezan a cambiar después de esto, créeme!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXI: NADA VA A CAMBIAR.**

* * *

La miró en silencio mientras los músculos de su mandíbula dibujaban una fina sombra a ambos lados de su cara, después se giró y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Selphie miró de la puerta que acababa de cerrarse con un firme golpe hacia Quistis, y esta continuaba sin dedicarle atención alguna a nada que no fuese la pantalla del ordenador.

\- ¿Por qué lo mandas a preguntar eso? - le dijo, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado, en el sofá – Podrías haber llamado a recepción.

Quistis la miró con calma, como si no fuese consciente de aquello, y después se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, así puede dar una vuelta y ver qué tal va todo por ahí fuera – dijo, como restándole importancia.

\- Si acaba de volver de ir a dar una vuelta por medio Dollet – le recordó Selphie.

En cuanto se había despertado, se había encontrado a Quistis ya de pie y preparada, revisando los datos que aquella misma noche ya se habían terminado de descargar. Una hora después Seifer llamó a la puerta, mucho más serio y callado que de costumbre, y Quistis le ordenó que fuese a hacer un ronda rápida por el pueblo, para comprobar que nadie comentaba nada raro sobre la visita de Selphie a la torre de comunicaciones.

Selphie ya le había dicho que aquello era improbable, se había encargado personalmente de manipular el ordenador de manera rápida y limpia, sin dejar huella de que hubiese pasado por allí, pero aun así Seifer no se había quejado. Las miró a ambas en silencio, con aquella mirada suya que podía helar la sangre de cualquier enemigo, y después se fue sin más. Había vuelto apenas media hora después de haberse ido, y Quistis acababa de decirle que bajase a recepción a preguntar si podían subirles el desayuno.

\- Bueno, el que mueve las piernas mueve el corazón – dijo Quistis con aire despreocupado - ¿Estas son todas las incidencias de los últimos cuatro meses?

Selphie miró hacia la pantalla, y después asintió un par de veces.

Según aquel registro no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal desde hacía más de medio año, y las pocas incidencias que habían sucedido eran ridículas y habían sido solucionadas sin mayor problema.

Al cabo de diez minutos Seifer volvió a tocar a la puerta, y Selphie volvió a levantarse para abrirle. Cuando lo hizo, él miró directamente hacia Quistis, aunque esta ni siquiera levantó los ojos hacia la puerta.

\- Dicen que no tienen servicio en las habitaciones – le comunicó -. El restaurante funciona aparte del hotel, pero podemos pedir que nos preparen algo para llevar y traerlo aquí.

Quistis asintió un par de veces, con tranquilidad, y continuó revisando aquellos datos mientras Selphie miraba de uno a otro. Al cabo de un rato, levantó la mirada hacia él.

\- Bueno, pues trae cualquier cosa – le dijo, y volvió una vez más a mirar hacia la pantalla.

Selphie se volvió de nuevo hacia Seifer, y vio que fruncía un poco más el ceño y volvía a apretar las mandíbulas, pero en lugar de contestar nada se volvió a marchar.

\- Xian, se me ha puesto la piel de chocobo - murmuró Selphie, cerrando la puerta de nuevo - … ¿Qué puñetas le pasa? Está cabreado como un bejelmejel bocabajo...

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Quistis, disimulando.

Selphie se quedó parada frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Quién va a ser? Seifer – le contestó. Solo entonces Quistis levantó la mirada hacia ella y pensó en lo que le estaba preguntando.

\- Seifer siempre está de mal humor, qué más da – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Y es muy pesado, le encanta hacer comentarios graciosos para burlarse de cualquier cosa, y siempre tiene que tener la última palabra – enumeró Selphie -, y en toda la mañana no ha dicho nada de nada.

\- ¿Y qué? Disfruta de la calma mientras dure – dijo Quistis, y volvió a trastear en el ordenador de Selphie dando aquel asunto por zanjado. Sin embargo podía notar en el silencio de su amiga que no iba a ser tan fácil. Cuando la miró, vio el rencor y la desaprobación en sus ojos, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro – Selphie, no sé qué le pasa a Seifer, y desde luego no me importa lo más mínimo. Mientras no estropee la misión me doy por satisfecha.

La muchacha mantuvo su mirada de desaprobación, pero aun así se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, quitándole el ordenador de las manos y continuando con la tarea que Quistis estaba llevando a cabo, pero con algo más de soltura.

Lo cierto es que prefería tener a Seifer de mal humor y ocupado en cualquier tontería, antes que tener que verlo merodeando por aquella habitación.

De manera involuntaria, y sin que casi se diese cuenta, el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior volvió a su memoria por enésima vez desde que había despertado, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir que su cara iba ganando temperatura. Respiró profundamente, incómoda, e intentó centrarse en las comprobaciones que Selphie estaba llevando a cabo.

 _¿Cómo pudiste perder el control así?_ \- se preguntó un minuto después.

Había momentos en los que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar lo que había ocurrido con claridad, tan solo le venían a la memoria sensaciones y pensamientos desordenados, y la imagen de Seifer totalmente desnudo, empujando entre sus piernas y mirándola aunque no pudiese verla, gimiendo y apretándose contra ella mientras terminaba...

Volvió a coger aire en silencio, con la cara ardiendo, y movió la cabeza levemente de lado a lado como intentando apartar aquella imagen de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Quistis se giró hacia Selphie, que la miraba claramente preocupada, y pestañeó un par de veces como si no la hubiese oído.

\- Estás rojísima... - dijo Selphie, moviendo una mano para intentar tocar su frente, como si sospechase que pudiese tener fiebre.

Quistis se levantó de golpe, huyendo de ella, y se acercó hacia el termostato que había junto a la puerta, a paso ligero.

\- Aquí dentro hace demasiado calor – murmuró, y fingió manipular el sistema de calefacción, aunque estaba apagado.

Al hacerlo apoyó una mano sobre la pared, notándola bastante más fría que sus manos, y respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando calmarse.

 _Deja de torturarte_ – se dijo a sí misma - _. Te dejaste llevar, ¿y qué?_

Abrió los ojos, cada vez más furiosa consigo misma, y volvió a negar con la cabeza en silencio. Dejarse llevar con Seifer era algo que no había querido ni imaginar bajo ningún concepto, porque sabía que era un riesgo que no le convenía correr. De alguna manera se sentía como si hubiese puesto a un lobo frente a un rebaño de corderitos. Si le daba a Seifer tan solo un pedacito de lo que él quería, sabía que ya no se conformaría con menos.

Cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta dio un pequeño saltito, y después llenó los pulmones y abrió asegurándose de girarse de inmediato.

Seifer llevaba un par de bolsas, y estaba igual de serio que cuando se había ido. Cuando Quistis se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta, él se quedó durante un segundo mirando hacia la superficie de madera con cierto rencor.

\- Vaya par... - murmuró Selphie, dejando el ordenador sobre el sofá y dirigiéndose hacia Seifer para ver qué había llevado para desayunar.

* * *

\- No tiene sentido que mantengan los canales cerrados sin más – dijo Selphie, comprobando de nuevo aquellos datos -. Sin embargo el de Balamb está abierto.

\- ¿Es el único abierto? - preguntó Quistis, atándose los cordones de sus deportivas.

Selphie asintió, y le señaló una serie de números que parecían indicar algo que Quistis no terminaba de entender.

\- Esto marca el estado del canal – dijo -. Si el motivo de cierre fuese por una avería o algún tipo de interferencia o inhibidor, el valor sería distinto. Según esto los cerraron sin más los días en que perdimos el contacto. Primero el de Trabia, y después el de Galbadia, hace algunos días.

\- ¿Crees que hay algún motivo por el que aún no hayan cerrado el de Balamb? - le preguntó.

\- Tal vez que no lo necesitan, cerrando los otros dos ya estamos todos incomunicados – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros. Aun así, continuó moviéndose de una ventana a otra, desplegando varias barras de acción sobre algunos de aquellos valores – Espera...

Toqueteó algunas cosas más, y finalmente pinchó sobre una especie de archivo. Apareció un mensaje de error, y durante un minuto más intentó abrirlo con otros programas.

\- Puede que lo mantengan abierto por esto – murmuró. Después pensó durante unos segundos, y finalmente se giró hacia Quistis -. Parece que han estado enviando mensajes directamente desde aquí al Jardín de Balamb, pero están codificados en un registro poco habitual.

\- ¿Y no se puede descodificar? - le preguntó Quistis, aún inclinada junto a ella.

La muchacha asintió de inmediato, pero inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativa.

\- Es complicado, y no es precisamente mi especialidad, pero en principio debería poder abrirlo de alguna manera – dijo.

Quistis asintió, y después se volvió a erguir y miró hacia la cama, donde Seifer parecía estar totalmente dormido.

Habían pasado prácticamente todo el día allí dentro, revisando aquellos datos con Selphie, y Seifer se había dedicado a hacer de chico de los recados bajando de vez en cuando al restaurante para ir a buscarles algo de comida.

Quistis comprobó la hora que era en el reloj que había en una esquina del ordenador de Selphie, y miró una vez más hacia Seifer. Ella no tenía tarjeta de su habitación, y hacía más de una hora que los nervios se la estaban comiendo por dentro, pero aun así tenía que hacer aquello.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que podrías tardar? - le preguntó a Selphie.

\- No lo sé... Tal vez una hora, dos... - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quistis asintió en silencio, y se acercó a Seifer.

\- Pues dale caña, yo voy a – comenzó a decirle.

\- Sí, a correr un rato - la cortó Selphie, volviendo su atención a aquel archivo -... Si no no puedes dormir, ya me lo has dicho.

Quistis la observó un segundo en silencio, y después le dio a Seifer un manotazo sobre la punta de su bota.

\- Si tienes sueño, ve a tu habitación – le dijo en tono seco, y Seifer la miró achinando los ojos, claramente molesto.

No le dijo nada más a ninguno de los dos, salió de la habitación, cogió aire, y se apoyó sobre la pared, junto a la puerta de la habitación de Seifer. Sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, e intentó respirar lentamente para calmarse un poco. Sabía que Seifer estaba enfadado, eso le había quedado más que claro, y no era capaz de pensar en qué hacer para salir medianamente airosa de la que esperaba que fuese la última noche que tenía que pasar con él en aquella habitación de hotel sin que le temblase el pulso, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Miró hacia sus pies, poniendo ambas manos sobre la pared, tras su trasero, y después miró hacia el techo, inquieta.

 _No le entres al trapo_ – se aconsejó a sí misma -. _Sabes que intentará vengarse. Jugará contigo y te provocará para que bajes la guardia, intentará ponerte en la situación más incómoda que puedas imaginar, pero has de mantener la calma._

Se repitió lo mismo que se había estado diciendo durante todo el día, y cuando la puerta se abrió junto a ella se giró hacia él sobresaltada. Seifer la miró muy serio, y pasó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. No había sonrisa altiva, ni mirada intimidante, y las dudas sobre lo que debía esperar realmente de él volvieron una vez más.

Abrió la puerta y pasó delante de ella, como si la ignorase. Quistis esperó un segundo antes de entrar y cerrarla, y él se volvió para mirarla impasible mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y comenzaba a quitarse las botas.

Lo vio apretar las mandíbulas mientras se volvía a poner de pie, y la duda se fue tiñendo lentamente de miedo. No sabía si aquella expresión algo más violenta era por la ira o si simplemente intentaba asustarla adrede. Tragó saliva, se acercó unos pasos más a él, y también comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, pero sin sentarse. Se agachó para dejarlos a un lado, y cuando volvió a ponerse en pie vio que Seifer se había quitado la camiseta y se estaba deshaciendo del resto de su ropa.

La miró frunciendo el ceño y alzando un poco la barbilla, como si la desafiase a que dijese algo, pero ella bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, sin atreverse a exigirle que se pusiese la camiseta. Después miró a su alrededor, incómoda, y dejó que el silencio se alargase un puñado de segundos más antes de hablar.

\- ¿Estás bien...? - preguntó con cautela, intentando que su tono fuese calmado y neutro.

\- Sí. - le contestó él.

Se acercó a ella, y Quistis dio un paso hacia atrás casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Tenía ganas de que llegase este momento – dijo un instante después, manteniendo la seriedad pero con algo menos de dureza en los ojos.

Quistis sintió que el miedo se hacía un poco más evidente en su mirada, e intentó disimularlo dibujando una sonrisa leve y desenfadada.

\- Quién lo diría – murmuró, intentando que sonase a broma -. Llevas todo el día de morritos...

Seifer la miró durante un instante, y después dibujó una sonrisa extraña, haciendo que la de ella desapareciese, dudosa.

\- No, de morritos no - dijo él, negando lentamente con la cabeza -... Tal vez un poco indignado, pero sobre todo impaciente.

Quistis lo miró sin entenderlo, y la sonrisa de Seifer se hizo un poco menos tensa.

\- Me debes algo, Quisty... - le susurró, intentando tocarle la cara.

\- No te debo nada – dijo ella apartándose un poco más de él, evitando que la tocase e intentando recuperar un tono firme y serio. Ahora que veía lo que intentaba, las dudas y el miedo iban desapareciendo. Con este Seifer sí sabía lo que debía hacer.

Lo oyó reír en voz baja, y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Oh, ya lo creo que sí – dijo él -... Y me da igual que no quieras que pase, porque me lo voy a cobrar.

Se acercó de nuevo, agarrándola por la cintura, y ella lo empujó intentando que la soltase.

\- ¡Estate quieto! - le advirtió entre dientes.

La empujó sobre la cama y se le echó encima, arrodillándose sobre ella e intentando quitarle los pantalones.

\- ¡Seifer, para! - le ordenó, forcejeando bajo él, y pudo oír de repente que las costuras de aquel pantalón crujían entre sus manos – ¡Vas a romperlos! - le dijo, cada vez más furiosa - ¡Espera un momento, maldita sea!

Le sujetó las manos en el aire, y él la miró sonriendo mientras comenzaba a respirar un poco más deprisa, claramente excitado.

\- Tranquilízate, ¿qué demonios te pasa? - le regañó ella, y le soltó las manos.

Él la miró sin intentar hacer nada raro, y Quistis refunfuñó un poco más mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Si esa iba a ser su venganza contra ella, prefería ceder lo suficiente como para que se calmase y cruzar los dedos porque todo ocurriese lo más rápido posible.

Se tumbó sobre el colchón, claramente enfadada, y Seifer se tomó un instante para observarla sin ningún tipo de reparo.

 _Mañana tendremos lo que necesitamos y nos iremos_ – pensó, permitiendo que continuase mirándola – _. Aguanta una noche más y lo peor habrá pasado._

Seifer le puso las manos en las caderas, haciendo que ella se sobresaltase un poco y lo agarrase de las muñecas.

\- Que te resistas solo lo hace más divertido – le dijo él.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, acercando su cara a su estómago y rozando su piel a medida que respiraba llenando los pulmones. Quistis sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna, y Seifer sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban un tanto, cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Seifer, por favor... - susurró.

Sintió que el escalofrío volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, esta vez llegando hasta la superficie de sus brazos. Por raro que pudiese parecer, oírse decir aquello con aquella voz la excitaba casi más que lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Seifer coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de Quistis, levantándola un poco y llegando hasta su espalda, mientras ella continuaba resistiéndose como buenamente podía. Sintió que le desabrochaba el sujetador, y Seifer la oyó gruñir mientras tiraba de sus brazos. Sin embargo él era mucho más pesado, y aquella postura la dejaba en una clara desventaja. Seifer le sujetó las muñecas sobre el colchón a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y mordió el borde inferior de su camiseta, rozando su cara contra ella a medida que se movía hacia arriba, levantándola poco a poco. La soltó justo al llegar a sus pechos, y se movió hasta tener la cara contra su cuello, volviendo a respirar profundamente mientras Quistis mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se apartó un poco de ella, y Quistis volvió a mirarlo.

Él seguía sonriendo con cierta malicia, pero también parecía un poco más tranquilo. La soltó, y le puso una mano sobre el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta tenerla entre sus pechos. Sintió que su corazón retumbaba con fuerza, y vio que respiraba agitada, pero sabía que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo precisamente porque ella no ponía especial esfuerzo en impedirlo.

Tal y como le había dicho la noche anterior, Quistis sentía que ya no había marcha atrás. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, no iba a recular, por mucho que la asustase lo que él pudiese llegar a hacerle allí mismo, en aquella habitación.

Sintió que se tumbaba sobre ella, apretando su miembro sobre su sexo, y que movía las caderas frotándose contra ella. Al hacerlo volvió a pegar la cara a su cuello, y Quistis pudo sentir que rozaba su piel con los labios.

\- Hueles insoportablemente bien, ¿lo sabías? - le susurró.

Quistis se tensó un poco más bajo su peso, intentando apartar su cara de él precisamente para no sentir su olor, y guardó silencio, prefiriendo no contestar a aquel comentario, insegura de lo que podría salir de su boca en aquel preciso instante.

Sentía que le hacía cosquillas al moverse sobre ella, acariciando su piel con la punta de su nariz, mientras podía notar su erección presionando con fuerza entre sus piernas, casi haciéndole daño.

Seifer volvió a bajar la mano hacia su entrepierna, apartándose de ella lo suficiente como para sujetar su miembro mientras buscaba la entrada de su sexo, y se apartó nuevamente de ella mientras empezaba a deslizarse en su interior, mirándola a los ojos. Ella no apartó la mirada, pero parecía inquieta e incómoda mientras lo hacía. Soltó el aire que había en sus pulmones lentamente por la nariz hasta que entró totalmente en su interior, y después pestañeó con inseguridad y volvió a coger aire hasta que no pudo más.

\- ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? - le preguntó él - Ya hemos hecho esto un montón de veces...

Quistis tenía la mirada fija en su boca mientras hablaba, y cuando la volvió a sus ojos intentando contestarle tan solo pudo negar con la cabeza en silencio, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Seifer se apoyó sobre los codos, y comenzó a moverse muy despacio en su interior, cerrando los ojos.

\- Xian, estás tan - murmuró, entrando de nuevo en ella hasta el fondo y esperando un segundo, aún con los ojos cerrados y aguantando la respiración durante un instante -... apretada...

La oyó soltar el aire de golpe, casi como si jadease, y Seifer volvió a acercarse para hablarle al oído.

\- Y húmeda... - añadió un instante después, susurrando.

Quistis sentía la garganta tensa, como si algo presionase desde su estómago.

\- Y ardiendo... - lo oyó de nuevo, y sintió otro escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

\- Cállate de una vez...- le dijo entre dientes, impaciente, y su voz sonó como un gemido lastimero y lleno de tensión.

Seifer se apartó de ella, y la miró sonriendo de nuevo.

\- ¿No te gusta que te diga lo que puedo sentir estando dentro de ti? - le preguntó, y vio que apretaba las mandíbulas, sin contestarle.

Quistis sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer. Quería obligarla a centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo para que no pudiese evadirse de ello ni un solo segundo.

\- No... - Le contestó, con una voz que comenzaba a sonar cada vez más como un gemido.

Seifer se humedeció los labios, y la observó mientras ella fruncía el ceño y apretaba los párpados. Sentía que cuanto peor parecía pasarlo, más claro podía ver cuánto estaba disfrutándolo realmente.

Empezó a moverse cada vez más deprisa, haciendo que la respiración de Quistis se convirtiese en un jadeo que casi seguía el mismo ritmo que marcaban sus caderas. Continuó así durante unos minutos, y después empezó a moverse de nuevo más despacio.

\- ¿Cómo lo prefieres? - le preguntó.

Quistis volvió a mirarlo como si no lo entendiese, y él empujó una vez con algo más de fuerza.

\- Dime cómo quieres que lo haga, y acabará antes – le dijo.

Los ojos de Quistis se movieron sobre su rostro, como perdida. Notó que Seifer se movía un poco hacia arriba al salir de ella, y al hacerlo pudo notar como su miembro acariciaba su clítoris. Dejó salir el aire entreabriendo un poco más los labios, haciendo un ruido maravilloso, y después lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No sabía si no contestaba porque no quería hacerlo, o porque realmente no sabía qué decirle.

\- No pienso parar hasta que te corras – le dijo él volviendo a sonreírle.

Se apretó de nuevo entre sus piernas, haciendo que se moviese bajo el peso de su cuerpo, y comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido otra vez, alejándose un poco y apoyándose sobre las manos con los brazos estirados. Quistis dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y lo agarró por las muñecas, apretando las mandíbulas y maldiciéndolo de nuevo en voz baja.

Durante un rato no volvió a hablarle, se limitaba a ir cambiando el ritmo y la intensidad de sus movimientos, observando como reaccionaba a ellos. Verla así lo tenía constantemente al límite, pero Seifer era la suficientemente testarudo como para negarse a terminar antes que ella. Por mucho que ponerla en aquella situación lo volviese loco, pensaba continuar hasta agotar hasta la última gota de su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse, le dolían los hombros, y una fina capa de sudor iba cubriendo poco a poco su piel. Respiraba como si hubiese corrido durante kilómetros sin descanso, y sentía los músculos de su torso y sus brazos entumecidos y torpes.

Quistis mientras tanto continuaba resistiéndose bajo él, aguantando la respiración e intentando acallar los ruidos que escapaban poco a poco de su garganta, negándose a darle lo que él quería. Mantenía los ojos cerrados desde hacía un buen rato, y Seifer empujó una vez más fuerte, pero más despacio, haciendo que ella se estremeciese bajo él. Se inclinó un poco, volviendo a acercarse a ella, y susurrando de nuevo junto a su oído.

\- ¿Sabes que con los ojos cerrados eres mucho más expresiva que cuando me miras? - le preguntó.

Quistis abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente. Sentía que se asfixiaba en el olor de su piel, y que no podía respirar. Le puso las manos sobre el pecho, como intentando apartarlo de ella, e inclinó un poco la cara hacia un lado, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el poco espacio que había entre los dos. Sus ojos se movieron hacia su abdomen, pero estaba tan cerca que no podía ver nada.

\- Seifer... - gimió, sin aliento.

Sentía que no podía aguantar más, mientras veía cómo su cuerpo se movía sobre ella de manera lenta pero con fuerza. Podía sentir que estaba empapada, y que su sexo resbala sin esfuerzo alguno entrando y saliendo de ella una y otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los párpados, deseando que parase de una vez.

\- Seifer... - volvió a gemir, un poco más fuerte.

Ya no había jadeos, ni respiración forzada, si no gemidos totalmente claros y audibles, mientras pronunciaba su nombre sin atreverse a decir nada más, incapaz de saber si lo que quería era pedirle que parase, o que continuase.

Seifer podía sentir que movía sus caderas contra las de él, siguiendo el mismo ritmo, obligándolo a ir un poco más rápido con cada embestida. Quistis movió sus manos de su pecho a sus costados, colocándolas en su espalda por debajo de sus brazos y clavándole suavemente las uñas, sujetándose a su cuerpo.

Seifer se apartó un poco más, sin dejar de mirarla, y ella volvió sus ojos buscando los de él. Lo miró durante apenas un puñado de segundos, sin aliento, como si le suplicase sin palabras, y después apretó una vez más los párpados y su voz se convirtió en un quejido entrecortado. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, aguantando la respiración, estremeciéndose bajo él mientras los músculos de sus hombros y su cuello se tensaban. Seifer cogió aire entre dientes al sentir que le clavaba las uñas con más fuerza, arañándolo, mientras se apretaba a sus caderas con fuerza, sin separarse de él. Después de un interminable instante, soltó el aire de golpe, haciendo que sonase como un gemido grave y profundo. Y Seifer empujó con más fuerza entre sus piernas, gruñendo y negándose a cerrar los ojos mientras terminaba en su interior.

Después de un buen rato, aún con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y respirando con dificultad, Quistis abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando hacia la nada. Seifer la observó mientras ella miraba hacia el techo, como si realmente no prestase atención a lo que veía. Tenía una expresión extraña, inquieta, y su respiración se cortó en un extraño gemido cuando intentó tragar con cierta dificultad. Sintió que Seifer tocaba su cara, y solo entonces miró hacia él.

Estaba totalmente serio, mientras recuperaba el aliento, y le aguantó la mirada durante un instante antes de hablar.

\- Y mañana me mirarás a los ojos, como cualquier otro día – le dijo en voz baja, muy serio -.Y yo seguiré siendo yo y tú seguirás siendo tú.

Quistis sintió una sensación nerviosa acumulándose en su pecho, y aguardó sin saber qué contestar, pero sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él.

\- Nada va a cambiar – le dijo después.

Al cabo de un minuto Quistis bajó la mirada, dejándola de nuevo perdida entre los dos. Notaba una sensación rara, se sentía aturdida y un poco mareada, con los dedos de las manos un poco adormecidos, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que aún continuaba sujetándose a su espalda. Lo soltó, y Seifer se separó un poco más de ella, respirando con cierto alivio.

Movió la cabeza estirando el cuello hacia abajo, y observó el torso casi desnudo de Quistis en silencio. No había llegado a levantarle la camiseta del todo, aquella prenda había quedado justo por encima de su estómago, pero el sujetador se había movido bajo la camiseta y podía ver perfectamente la forma de sus pechos a través de la tela, como si no llevase nada debajo. Tragó saliva, y después sus ojos se movieron sobre su piel desnuda, desde su estómago hasta sus caderas. Allí también había algunas leves marcar finas y más claras que el resto de su piel, igual que había visto en sus brazos.

El silencio que había ido tomando protagonismo cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron lo suficiente se le comenzó a hacer incómodo, y finalmente decidió no alargar más aquel extraño momento.

\- Siempre llevas ropa de combate adecuada para tu arma – murmuró, aún mirando hacia su abdomen -, ¿cómo te hiciste tantas cicatrices?

Quistis pensó en aquella pregunta, sintiéndose cada vez un poco más despejada. No entendía la importancia que aquello podía tener en un momento así.

\- La primera semana de entrenamiento físico aún no tenía ropa adecuada para el látigo – contestó.

Le temblaba un poco la voz, y se la oía débil y vulnerable. Seifer respiró despacio, cerrando los ojos y pensando que daría cualquier cosa por poder oírla hablar así siempre que quisiese.

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste con más cuidado? - le preguntó después de un breve silencio.

Quistis tragó saliva, clavó los ojos de nuevo en el techo, y recordó aquellos días como si en lugar de quince años hubiesen pasado apenas un puñado de días.

\- Quería ser la mejor – murmuró.

Seifer volvió a mirarla en silencio. Parecía más tranquila, y en cierto modo triste.

\- ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se movieron a su alrededor, fijándose en algunas sombras que se proyectaban sobre las paredes, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Aún se sentía algo descolocada después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y en el fondo agradecía aquel tema de conversación. De hecho, hubiese agradecido hablar de cualquier cosa que la alejase de aquella extraña sensación de calma que iba extendiéndose por cada fibra de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir cada vez más relajada y casi somnolienta.

\- Necesitaba saber quién era – contestó, pensativa -... Necesitaba descubrir cuál era mi valor.

Oyó que Seifer se reía en voz baja, y al hacerlo su cuerpo se movió sobre el de ella con una sensación reconfortante.

\- ¿Valor? - le preguntó - ¿Qué tenías... 13 años? ¿14...? A esa edad ni siquiera sabemos lo que significa realmente ser valiente.

\- No ser valiente, si no valioso – explicó ella -... No me refiero al tipo de valor que te empuja a hacer idioteces, si no al que te permite apreciarte a ti mismo, ser consciente de hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por tus propios medios.

De nuevo el silencio los fue envolviendo, mientras Seifer pensaba en lo absurdas que le parecían aquellas palabras. En el orfanato Quistis no le había parecido jamás una niña insegura o que dudase de su propia valía, si no más bien al contrario. Y por lo que le decía parecía que la joven que llegó al Jardín cuando no era más que una adolescente había cambiado de manera casi radical.

Se acomodó sobre ella apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, buscando una posición que le permitiese continuar mirándola con algo más de comodidad. Sentía que ya no había erección alguna que pudiese suponer un problema para salir de ella sin que hubiesen contratiempos o molestias, pero aun así no se apartó lo suficiente. La sensación de estar allí dentro seguía siendo igualmente agradable.

\- ¿Qué pasó después del orfanato? - le preguntó un buen rato después.

Quistis respiró llenando los pulmones, y después dejó salir el aire con tranquilidad.

\- Una familia bien acomodada, en el norte del continente de Esthar – le contestó -. Gente de negocios con miles de posesiones valiosas y sin hijos – hablaba con calma y sin especial tristeza ni rabia -. Un hombre y una mujer que querían tenerlo todo, así que decidieron adoptar a una niña para poder decir que sus vidas estaban completas... Una niña que no era más que una posesión, sin más valor que el resto de las que ya tenían...

Seifer la miró un instante más, intrigado. Sabía que se fue del orfanato siendo muy pequeña, con un hombre y una mujer que decidieron llevársela, pero nunca la había oído hablar de ellos, ni bien ni mal.

\- ¿Por eso te fuiste? - le preguntó.

\- Por eso me fui – contestó ella.

Seifer rió en voz baja, dejando escapar el aire por la nariz y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Nunca hubiese imaginado a Quistis como el tipo de adolescente que huye de casa. Aquello le pegaba más a alguien como Squall, o incluso a él mismo.

\- ¿No te buscaron? - le preguntó un rato después, intrigado - ¿No intentaron recuperarte?

\- Por supuesto, pero Cid no los dejó – contestó ella sonriendo levemente -. Se las arregló para atrasar los procesos legales por los que ellos reclamaban mi custodia durante dos años, hasta que me gradué como SeeD. A partir ese momento yo me convertí en una posesión del Jardín. Ellos se habían hecho cargo de mi formación y gastos, y yo había contraído una deuda económica y personal con el Jardín y con Cid. Desde entonces yo trabajaba para ellos, y mis padres adoptivos no tuvieron nada que hacer.

Seifer trataba de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido a Quistis, y aunque podía entenderlo, se le hacía difícil. A él nunca lo adoptaron, y eso era algo que siempre le había hecho sentir furioso. Seguramente se habría conformado con ser la pertenencia de alguien que hubiese estado dispuesto llamarlo hijo suyo.

\- Es curioso, ¿no crees? - le preguntó un instante después - Cómo nos afectan este tipo de cosas...

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, sin terminar de entender aquel comentario.

\- No me afecta. Has preguntado y he contestado, nada más – le dijo - ... No les guardo rencor ni espero nada diferente a lo que tengo a día de hoy. Todo aquello me ayudó a convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

\- Me refiero a las decisiones que toma un huérfano cuando realmente tiene la oportunidad – le dijo él - ¿Por qué estás dispuesta a pasar por todo esto, si tanto te disgusta?

Hizo un gesto con la mano entre ambos, señalándola a ella y después a sí mismo, dejando bien claro que se refería al hecho de que estuviesen en aquel momento en aquella situación. Ella lo miró durante un instante, pensativa.

\- ¿Crees que si hubieses crecido con tus padres biológicos, como una niña normal y corriente, estarías tan desesperada por tener un hijo? - le preguntó directamente.

Quistis bajó la mirada, aún buscando una respuesta correcta. Sentía que desesperada no era la palabra exacta, y el motivo por el que aquella balanza que Aura le había mostrado se había decantado rotundamente hacia el sí tampoco terminaba de estar claro para ella. ¿Acaso Seifer le estaba diciendo que esa necesidad era la obsesión por formar una familia ya que ella nunca había llegado a tener una de verdad? Frunció un poco el ceño, sintiendo que aquello era una idiotez. Ella ya tenía una familia.

Pensó en Edea y en Cid. En Aura, Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Zell y Selphie...

Miró de nuevo a Seifer, y también pensó en él.

Ella no necesitaba ninguna familia, ya tenía una.

\- No lo sé... - contestó.

Una hora después, cuando Quistis entró en la habitación que compartía con Selphie, se la encontró aún sentada en el sofá, tecleando de manera casi mecánica. Se quedó muy quieta, y Selphie levantó la mirada hacia ella con una expresión claramente cansada y somnolienta.

\- Menuda carrera te has dado... - le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Quistis tragó saliva, sintiendo que se sonrojaba inevitablemente, y la miró durante unos segundos muy seria.

\- Quise investigar... por las afueras – le dijo.

Selphie levantó una ceja suspicaz, y Quistis abrió la boca un par de veces como si no se atreviese a continuar hablando.

\- ...y... me perdí... - añadió después.

Selphie levantó las dos cejas, sin parecer muy convencida, y después negó con la cabeza y se frotó los ojos dejando escapar un gruñidito impaciente

\- Vaya nochecita - murmuró para sí misma. Después se apartó un poco el ordenador sobre sus rodillas, y cogió aire al tiempo que estiraba el cuello inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda y después hacia la derecha –... Creo que tengo algo.

Señaló hacia la pantalla, y Quistis se acercó a ella agradeciendo que le cambiase de tema.

\- Parece que he encontrado la manera de pasar los archivos de los mensajes que enviaron a Balamb a un formato que sí se pueda reproducir – le dijo, suspirando sonoramente.

Quistis se acercó a la pantalla, vio que estaba usando otro programa diferente, y que al parecer estaba haciendo algún tipo de conversión de datos.

\- También tardará algo, pero no tanto como en recuperar todos los datos del ordenador de la torre – le dijo señalando aquella barrita, que iba avanzando lentamente - Con suerte en unas horas podremos oírlos.

Quistis la miró sonriendo. Estaba claramente cansada, y a ella le temblaban las piernas y estaba sudada y agotada. Seifer se había ido a dar una vuelta hacía casi una hora, y ella casi se había quedado dormida en su habitación, mientras hacía tiempo antes de volver a allí.

\- Déjalo para mañana, descansa un poco – le dijo, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y girándose hacia su maleta.

Selphie la miró con una sonrisa ilusionada e infantil. Como si no se creyese lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó - ¿Puedo irme a dormir ya?

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, y nada la habría hecho sentir más feliz.

\- Yo también estoy agotada – le contestó Quistis con total sinceridad -, voy a darme una ducha rápida y también me acostaré. Mañana veremos de qué iban esos mensajes y lo que tenemos que hacer con ellos. Con un poco de suerte no será nada y podremos volver a casa de una vez.


	22. Joder, tienes razón

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXII: JODER, TIENES RAZÓN...**

* * *

Hizo la misma firma de siempre, lo único que cambió fue el nombre que escribió en el centro. Después acercó aquel formulario a la muchacha deslizándolo sobre el mostrador de mármol de la recepción, y esta lo miró durante un segundo sonriendo, y después volvió a mirar hacia Quistis.

Estaba junto a Seifer, apenas apoyada sobre el mostrador, pero siempre mantenía un mínimo de un palmo de distancia entre ambos. Evitaba prestarle demasiada atención, y parecía algo ausente.

\- Entonces... ¿les ha gustado la ciudad? - preguntó, mirando de reojo hacia Quistis.

Esta apenas levantó la mirada, y esperó a que fuese Seifer el que contestase.

\- ¿Dollet? - preguntó – Sí, claro... muy bonita...

La muchacha se quedó callada un instante, mirando de uno a otro, como si esperase algo más, y Seifer frunció un poco el ceño sin entender qué quería.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Seifer la miró achinando un poco más los ojos, y oyó a Quistis suspirar a su lado.

\- Aún queremos ver algo más de Esthar antes de decidirnos – dijo, sonriendo amablemente.

Seifer la miró también a ella sin entenderla.

\- Bueno, Esthar es otro mundo – comentó la muchacha -. Yo siempre he pensado que las bodas junto al mar tienen un significado especial. Es como empezar un viaje hacia algo nuevo, ¿no creen?

Quistis le devolvió la sonrisa cordialmente, y fingió considerar sus palabras durante unos segundos.

\- No lo había pensado así – dijo amablemente.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven recepcionista se ensanchó un poco más, y después se alejó con el formulario que Seifer acababa de rellenar entre sus manos.

\- ¿Te inventas tú la coartada y ni siquiera eres capaz de recordarla? - le reprochó Quistis en voz baja cuando se quedaron a solas.

Miró hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, y después comprobó el reloj que había colgado de una de las paredes.

\- Pues sigue siendo más creíble que la tuya – se defendió Seifer cruzándose de brazos ante ella - ¿Jugadora profesional de Triple Triad?

Quistis lo miró un poco molesta, y después de un momento se agachó y abrió el pequeño bolsillo delantero de su mochila. Sacó su mazo de cartas, y se acercó a una mesa que había justo frente al mostrador de recepción.

\- Siéntate, Selphie puede tardar una eternidad en recoger las cuatro cosillas de última hora – le dijo, hablando sin aquel acento que tan bien imitaba.

Seifer la observó un instante más en silencio, y después se acercó y se sentó frente a ella mientras observaba como barajaba las cartas con rapidez y destreza.

Durante toda la mañana habían estado estudiando aquellos mensajes que Selphie había logrado recuperar de la torre de comunicaciones, y aunque le había parecido que se mantenía algo más distante con él (si es que aquello era posible), tampoco parecía especialmente alterada. Se la veía tranquila y centrada en el objetivo de aquella misión.

Quistis levantó la mirada hacia él, cortó la baraja en dos partes, y las puso una al lado de la otra para asegurarse de que eran prácticamente iguales en cuanto a volumen.

\- Escoge – le dijo, apartándose un poco de la mesa después de deslizar las dos mitades del mazo hacia él.

Seifer la observó en silencio, y después escogió uno sin siquiera mirarlo.

Si debía ser sincero, él no se sentía tan tranquilo como ella parecía estar.

\- ¿Qué reglas tienen aquí? - le preguntó, girando las cartas que había cogido y pasándolas una a una, estudiándolas con un interés totalmente fingido.

\- Qué más da, juguemos con todas – le dijo Quistis, acercando la otra mitad de las cartas hacia ella pero sin girarlas.

Seifer volvió a mirarla frunciendo un poco el ceño, y comenzó a sentirse inquieto en cuanto vio que volvía a mirarlo y sonreía lentamente.

\- ¿Sabes como me llaman algunos en el Jardín? - le preguntó.

Seifer alzó una ceja, y contestó sin pensárselo.

\- ¿La Reina de Hielo? - dijo – ¿Quistis la Maestra del Látigo? ¿La Instructora Definitiva? ¿La Ama y Señora de Todos los Pardillos?

\- ¿No has oído hablar de la Cofradía CC? - le preguntó, ignorando aquella lista de motes totalmente inventados.

Seifer guardó silencio un instante, mientras Quistis terminaba de barajar su mitad del mazo y lo dejaba frente a ella. Después, extendió en el centro de la mesa el pañuelo en el que envolvía siempre sus cartas y que tenía el dibujo del tablero de juego.

\- ¿La qué? - preguntó Seifer.

Quistis sonrió, y después colocó las cinco primeras cartas a su derecha, una encima de la otra, y las fue volviendo de una en una para que él también pudiese verlas.

\- Mejor... - murmuró mientras lo hacía.

Seifer la miró un poco receloso, y también sacó las cinco primeras cartas dejándolas bocarriba. Se aguantaron la mirada durante un instante más, y después comenzaron a estudiar las cartas que cada uno poseía.

La primera partida fue la más lenta y estudiada, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dar un paso en falso. Aunque no era realmente así. Seifer era el único que pensaba cada movimiento a conciencia, buscando la manera de defender mejor su posición e intentando encontrar los valores más débiles de las cartas de Quistis para poder atacar. Ella sin embargo se tomaba su tiempo y movía con lentitud, simplemente porque quería darle a él el tiempo necesario para prever lo que podía ocurrir después.

Al cabo de cuatro minutos, la partida había acabado y Quistis se hizo con una de las cartas de Seifer.

\- ¿Cuando juegas con todas las normas no te las quedas todas? - le preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a barajar las cartas con tranquilidad.

\- Así acabaríamos demasiado pronto. – contestó.

Después de decir aquello dejó de barajar durante un segundo, consciente del posible doble significado en aquella frase, y después se acomodó sobre su silla, aclarándose la garganta, y continuó barajando.

Movió la primera en la siguiente ronda, y lo hizo colocando la carta de valores más débiles justo en el centro. Seifer la miró sin entender aquel movimiento, no era precisamente el más cauto ya que hacía que el resto de la partida fuese un poco más imprevisible y arriesgada, pero aun así estudió sus opciones y atacó.

El resto de movimientos por parte de Quistis fueron mucho más rápidos que en la primera ronda, y colocaba cada carta con decisión, girando varias de las del muchacho a medida que usaba reglas como suma o diferencia sin parar, jugando con los valores de las cartas para mantener siempre varias combinaciones letales. Cuando acabó, Seifer le dedicó una mirada dolida.

\- No era tan mala coartada, ¿no crees? - le comentó Quistis, quitándole otra carta y comenzando a barajar de nuevo.

Continuaron jugando durante un rato más, y Seifer siguió perdiendo una ronda tras otra hasta que llegó al punto en el que apenas medía sus movimientos. Sabía que ella acabaría usando aquel maldito cerebro suyo para girar las tornas en el último instante aunque la suerte estuviese de su parte. En cierto punto, él comenzó a perder el interés por lo que hacía, y comenzó a jugar de manera mecánica mientras pensaba en cualquier otra cosa.

Quistis podía sentir perfectamente que estaba algo más calmado, y que por primera vez desde hacía días, aquel silencio no era tan insoportablemente incómodo.

A pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ella estaba convencida de que volviendo al Jardín la situación volvería a descomplicarse para ella, y había decidido aferrarse a lo que Seifer le había dicho. Que seguirían siendo ellos mismos y nada cambiaría después de todo.

\- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de él? - le preguntó unos minutos después, volviendo a pensar en la misión.

Seifer la miró sin entenderla.

\- ¿De quién? - preguntó.

\- Del instructor de enlaces de primer curso – le dijo.

Seifer negó con la cabeza, y ella dejó escapar una risa leve mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

Según habían podido oír en los mensajes, alguien se había estado comunicando con un instructor que llevaba toda la vida trabajando en el Jardín. Estaba allí mucho antes que ellos mismos, y había pasado a formar parte del conjunto de elementos cotidianos de la academia, como si fuese una parte física del edificio.

\- Se encargaba también de la organización interna del Jardín – comentó Quistis -, es un Shumi de la vieja escuela, ¿sabes? Estricto pero tranquilo. Muy profesional y buenísimo en su materia.

En los mensajes tan solo informaban a aquel instructor de lo que habían hecho durante las intervenciones mediante las cuales habían ido incomunicando a los tres Jardines, y no habían podido sacar mucha más información sobre el motivo que había tras aquellos hechos. Pero después de hablar con Squall les había dicho que aquel Shumi tenía una vivienda en Dollet, donde al parecer iba durante los periodos de vacaciones y descanso. Así pues, habían decidido que se acercarían a aquella casa antes de volver al Jardín por si tenía algún familiar o conocido allí.

\- ¿Los Shumi tienen familia? - preguntó Seifer de repente, siguiendo claramente el mismo hilo de pensamiento que tenía ella sobre aquella misión.

Quistis lo miró muy seria, sin saber si tomarse esa pregunta como algo importante o no.

\- Quiero decir que - comenzó a explicarse él -... nunca he entendido como funcionan como especie. Se supone que un Shumi sufre algo así como una metamorfosis a lo largo de su vida... Se convierten en mumbas o en venerables o...

Se encogió de hombros claramente confuso, mientras perdía la mirada a su alrededor, como buscando alguna respuesta a esas profundas dudas.

\- No lo entiendo – concluyó - ¿De dónde se suponen que salen? Nunca he visto a una mujer Shumi, ¿sabes?

Quistis profirió un profundo suspiro, y le quitó una nueva carta a Seifer después de ganar aquella ronda.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? No es relevante para la misión – comentó ella -, iremos a echar un vistazo a la dirección que Squall nos ha dado y veremos si hay algo sospechoso, es lo único que nos queda por hacer aquí.

En cuanto Selphie bajase de la habitación se acercarían al local de alquiler de vehículos e irían a la zona residencial. Después irían directos a la estación de tren, y de ahí a Balamb. Era lo único que realmente le importaba.

Seifer la observó en silencio mientras volvía a barajar sus cartas, y dejó las pocas que aún le quedaban a un lado. Le estaba dando una soberana paliza, y hacía rato que había perdido cualquier interés en aquel juego. Paseó los ojos por su figura, observando la forma de su cuerpo bajo aquel vestido, y cuando Quistis se dio cuenta de que no parecía especialmente interesado en continuar perdiendo dejó de barajar y lo miró durante un instante. Se aguantaron la mirada mientras la recepcionista los observaba disimuladamente, y Seifer se sintió el tipo más idiota del mundo por haberle dicho que nada habría cambiado después de lo de la noche anterior.

\- Podríamos volver algún otro día... - dijo finalmente, incapaz de aguantarse. Sonrió levemente, pero los ojos de Quistis seguían igual de impasibles.

\- Ni loca. - dijo con tono tajante.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, pero seguía sonriendo. Sabía que le respondería aquello, pero había una sensación inquieta en su interior que lo empujaba a continuar presionando en lugar de dejar que continuase tirando del hilo.

\- ¿De verdad estás más cómoda como hasta ahora? - le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa mientras ella iba recogiendo sus cartas.

No le contestó nada, se limitó a colocarlo todo perfectamente y volver a doblar aquel pañuelo sobre el mazo.

\- Volver al Jardín significa volver a tu habitación, con las luces apagadas, las distancias, y las despedidas frías y a empujones – dijo él -... ¿De verdad prefieres eso?

Quistis sintió que sus pulsaciones comenzaban a acelerarse, y apretó los labios aún negándose a contestarle. Prefería evitar aquel tipo de conversaciones a toda costa, porque a esas alturas dudaba que ninguno de los dos consiguiese sacar nada de ellas.

Seifer la miró con algo más de rencor, y después se giró disimuladamente hacia la recepcionista. Al hacerlo vio que ella bajaba la mirada, disimulando. Sin duda el humor extraño y arisco entre ambos era perfectamente perceptible incluso para un mero observador que ni siquiera pudiese oír aquella conversación.

Volvió a mirar hacia Quistis, preguntándose cómo podía llegar a ser tan testaruda, y finalmente se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre la mesa y acercándose a ella. Antes de que Quistis pudiese apartarse, la sujetó poniendo una mano sobre su nuca, y la acercó hacia él para besarla en los labios.

Las cartas se deslizaron de sus manos a la mesa, cayendo con un sonido amortiguado y casi imperceptible, perfectamente envueltas en su pañuelo, y el nudo de nervios que había comenzado a formarse en su estómago se rompió de repente, haciendo que aquella horrible sensación de pánico se extendiese por el resto de su cuerpo.

Seifer se apartó de ella apenas unos centímetros, mirándola enfurecido, aún sujetando su cabeza con una sola mano, y apretó las mandíbulas antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has sentido mariposas en el estómago y el mundo desapareciendo bajo tus pies? - le preguntó en voz baja, con rabia.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara encendida, pero algo en sus ojos le dejaba bien claro que aquello no se parecía ni por asomo a lo que había sentido. Seifer dejó escapar una risita burlona, y después la soltó y volvió a sentarse.

\- No, ¿verdad? - le dijo, tirándose de la solapa de la americana – Un beso no es más que un beso...

La expresión de sorpresa y contrariedad de Quistis fue tornándose en algo más parecido a la ira contenida, y se puso de pie volviendo a coger sus cartas con las manos algo temblorosas.

\- Ahora mismo podría abrirte en canal y decorar la recepción con tus tripas - le susurró entre dientes, mirándolo con odio - … Eso es lo que siento.

Seifer comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y ella se acercó al mostrador dando grandes zancadas para coger su maleta, sin importarle que la recepcionista estuviese mirándola atónita.

\- Os espero fuera – dijo Quistis en voz alta, olvidándose de imitar aquel extraño acento, y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

La vio colocar una mano sobre la puerta que tenía a su derecha, y la oyó resoplar de nuevo. Seifer sonrió, y en cuanto pasaron aquella curva aceleró de golpe, y después frenó de manera brusca antes de llegar al siguiente cruce.

\- ¿Tienes que hacer eso todo el rato? - preguntó Selphie desde el asiento de atrás, después de volver a colocarse y empujando la maleta que se le acababa de caer encima.

Seifer rió en voz baja, y bajó las marchas a propósito antes de acelerar de nuevo, haciendo que el motor se revolucionase innecesariamente y que sonase con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el coche entero daba un brusco empujón hacia adelante.

\- Xian, cada vez que haces eso me duele... - dijo Quistis entre dientes, cada vez más furiosa.

\- La conducción hay que sentirla para disfrutarla – dijo Seifer sonriendo.

Quistis cogió aire armándose de paciencia. Y se volvió a preguntar por qué le había permitido conducir precisamente a él.

 _Porque te da miedo provocarlo_ – oyó una voz en su interior.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, y se sujetó a la agarradera que había sobre su puerta a medida que se acercaban al siguiente giro. Miró el velocímetro, deseando tener una excusa para exigirle que la dejase conducir a ella, pero Seifer se mantenía constantemente dentro de los límites de velocidad. Lo único que hacía era mover los controles de manera repentina y brusca, haciendo que el coche se sacudiese a cada nueva maniobra que hacía.

Quistis lo miró de reojo, y no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre volvía a acelerarse en sus venas. Seguía furiosa, y a ratos aún fantaseaba con la idea de darle una buena paliza por haberla besado en la recepción del hotel, pero intentaba reprimirse con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que cada provocación de Seifer buscaba precisamente eso, una reacción. Y sabía que si le daba lo que fuese que andaba buscando, el resultado sería aún peor.

Por un segundo recordó las palabras de Edea hacía semanas, cuando le dijo que debía aprender a ver lo que Seifer necesitaba, para poder dárselo.

Dejó escapar una risa seca y malhumorada, y Seifer paró el coche de golpe en mitad de una de aquellas calles. Selphie casi cayó de bruces sobre el freno de mano, maldiciendo en voz alta, y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro en cuanto recuperó el equilibrio.

\- ¡Maldito psicópata! - le dijo, y Quistis miró hacia él con el ceño fruncido, respirando aceleradamente.

\- ¿Queréis ver un estacionamiento impecable? - les preguntó, sonriendo.

Quistis vio un amplio hueco algo más adelante, y reconoció aquel lugar como la calle donde estaba la dirección que Squall les había dado. Se sujetó a la agarradera y puso una mano frente a ella, sobre el salpicadero del coche. Después Seifer puso la primera marcha y aceleró de golpe. Al soltar el embrague el coche salió disparado hacia adelante, y justo antes de llegar a aquel hueco Seifer giró el volante de golpe, dejó las marchas en punto muerto y tiró del freno de mano. El resultado fue un giro casi limpio e impecable de 180 grados al tiempo que el coche se quedaba apartado en aquel hueco libre.

\- ¡Seifer! - lo regañó Selphie, levantándose del suelo justo entre los asientos delanteros y traseros, y volvió a golpearlo en los hombros mientras él reía a carcajadas.

\- Adiós al depósito del alquiler... - murmuró Quistis, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y saliendo del coche con cierta dificultad, mirando los arañazos que había en los tapacubos del lateral derecho del coche, donde habían chocado contra el bordillo de la acera.

Miró hacia el frente, a un edificio que había un poco más adelante en aquella misma calle, y después Selphie salió del coche dando tumbos, aún insultando a Seifer.

\- ¿Te acercas tú? - le preguntó Quistis a Selphie, haciendo un gesto hacia la casa y sujetándose al lateral del coche, sintiéndose un poco mareada.

Ella asintió, y después se alejó hacia aquel edificio, mientras Seifer salía del coche riendo en voz alta. Después miró hacia Quistis, que de repente estaba aún más pálida de lo normal, y se acercó a ella sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás bien, instructora? - le preguntó.

\- Yo sí, mi estómago no... - dijo con voz débil. Lo oyó reír, mientras reprimía una arcada.

\- ¿No es pronto para eso? - le preguntó, y Quistis lo miró con odio mientras él sonreía de manera pícara.

\- En cuanto volvamos voy a hacer todo lo posible porque te retiren la licencia de conducción – le aseguró con rabia, y se estiró respirando profundamente.

Oyó a Selphie silbar al otro lado de la calle, y vio que les hacía gestos con los brazos para que se acercasen. Al hacerlo, comprobaron lo mismo que ella había hecho. Por lo que se podía ver desde afuera, no había señales de que nadie viviese allí. La fachada de aquella vivienda estaba bastante sucia, y el buzón rebosaba como si hiciese meses que nadie regía el correo. Seifer se acercó a una ventana, e intentó mirar a través de ella. Sin embargo estaban cubiertas de suciedad y las cortinas estaban echadas.

\- Selph, ábrela. – dijo Quistis, y Selphie se cuadró ante ella haciendo el saludo de SeeD con aire exagerado antes de sacar algunas ganzúas de uno de sus bolsillos.

Un minuto después habían entrado, y Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro malhumorado mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Seifer, girando sobre sus pies y observando el orden y limpieza que había ante ellos.

Selphie abrió la nevera que había al otro lado de aquel pequeño salón, en el lateral que hacía las veces de cocina, y vieron que había comida y luz. Seifer se acercó también a ella, y abrió el grifo, comprobando que había agua corriente.

\- Supongo que toca montar guardia y comprobar quién está viviendo aquí – dijo Quistis, en tono cansado. Por mucho que desease que aquella tortura de misión llegase a su fin, el destino parecía reírse en su cara a cada oportunidad.

* * *

\- Y te habrá dado una paliza, ¿no? - dijo Selphie, riendo.

Seifer asintió enérgicamente, y se acomodó colocando un pie sobre el salpicadero del coche, apoyando la suela de su bota sobre la luna delantera.

\- Ya lo creo, joder – dijo -. ¿Desde cuándo juegas así, instructora?

Quistis no le contestó nada, suspiró sonoramente, y volvió a mirar hacia la fachada de aquel edificio. Llevaban dos horas allí dentro, esperando, y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Los de la Cofradía CC la llaman el Rey – le dijo Selphie -, Squall ha sido el único que la ha vencido en los últimos años.

Quistis dejó escapar un bufido molesto, y se acomodó sobre el asiento del conductor.

\- Y porque manipuló las normas para que fuese más fácil – murmuró, claramente inconforme -. Me quitó a Gilgamesh, el muy...

Seifer la miró sonriendo, claramente entretenido con la idea de verla así de resentida por haber perdido una vez jugando al Triple Triad, y después Selphie se recostó estirándose sobre el asiento trasero, bostezando sonoramente.

\- Anoche dormí fatal – murmuró, y durante unos minutos esperaron en silencio.

Quistis agradeció al universo entero aquella especie de calma, y justo después Selphie volvió a romperla.

\- ¿Tú no oíste nada? - dijo de repente.

Quistis se giró hacia ella, sin entenderla, y Seifer se movió para mirarla a través del retrovisor.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó Quistis.

\- Tú no estabas, le hablaba a Seifer – le dijo.

El muchacho se giró también claramente confuso, y Selphie le devolvió la mirada levantando una ceja y sonriendo de manera un tanto extraña.

\- Un buen rato después de irte a tu habitación empezaron a oírse... cosas – dijo, y su sonrisa cambió por una un tanto más pícara.

Quistis volvió a centrarse en la puerta de aquella vivienda, y Seifer la miró de reojo antes de volver a mirar a Selphie como si no supiese de qué hablaba.

\- Me quedé dormido en cuanto toqué la cama – dijo tranquilamente.

Selphie dejó escapar una risilla seca y corta, y levantó ambas cejas mientras comenzaba a juguetear con una de sus pulseras de pinchos.

\- Pues qué suerte – murmuró -. Debieron ser los de la habitación del otro lado, porque si los hubieses tenido pared con pared, seguramente te hubiesen despertado.

Seifer volvió a mirar hacia Quistis, que continuaba concentrada en su objetivo, pero pudo ver claramente que había algo más de color en sus mejillas que de costumbre. Sonrió disimuladamente a la vez que perdía la vista frente a él, y al cabo de un minuto comenzó a toquetear la radio del coche. Después de un buen rato manipulando los botones y ruedecitas consiguió apenas un ruido molesto y distorsionado.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este cacharro? - preguntó. Después Quistis señaló el retrovisor que había entre ambos, y Seifer lo miró para ver que al aparcar la antena que había sobre el maletero se había enganchado en las ramas de un árbol que había junto a ellos, en la acera, y se había doblado – Oh...

Después Selphie se puso de pie de un salto, y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

\- ¡Poned esto! - les dijo.

Seifer cogió el pequeño aparatito que les tendía, y lo estudió un segundo antes de insertarlo en el sistema de reproducción. En seguida empezó a oírse una melodía simple y animada, apenas un puñado de notas que se repetían de manera monótona mientras algo parecido a unas palmadas empezaban a marcar el ritmo de aquella canción. En cuanto empezó a sonar la voz del cantante, Selphie empezó a bailar en el asiento trasero, haciendo que el coche se balancease levemente.

 _¡Oh, no!_

 _See you walking 'round like it's a funeral._

Oyó a Seifer riendo a su lado, mientras ella intentaba reconocer aquella canción. Desde luego la había oído en alguna parte.

 _Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold?_

Seifer se giró hacia ella sonriendo, claramente aprovechando aquella frase para reírse de ella.

 _We just getting started, don't you tiptoe..._

 _...tiptoe, ah._

Cuando la canción comenzó a volverse más animada y rítimica, Selphie comenzó a cantar, y Seifer empezó a tararear a su lado, moviéndose sobre el asiento como si bailase de manera rídicula.

 _Waste time with a masterpiece,_

 _don't waste time with a masterpiece._

 _You should be rolling with me._

 _You should be rolling with me, ah._

Se giró de nuevo hacia ella, sonriendo de manera burlona, y empezó a cantar junto con Selphie.

 _You're a real-life fantasy._

 _You're a real-life fantasy._

 _But you're moving so carefully,_

 _let's start living dangerously..._

 _¡Talk to me, bab-_

La canción acabó de manera repentina en cuanto Quistis pulsó el botón de apagado de la radio, y Seifer y Selphie se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de jugar y centraros de una vez en la misión? - les preguntó, claramente molesta.

\- Pero si estamos esperando sin más, podemos hacerlo escuchando algo de música – se quejó Selphie.

Volvió a encender la radio, y pasó aquella primera canción.

\- Si alguna no te gusta la pasas y ya está, en este trasto también hay cosas de Irvine, y su gusto musical es un tanto... raro – dijo con tono crítico.

De repente sonó una guitarra eléctrica acompañada de una batería, y Selphie dejó escapar un ruidito de desaprobación.

\- ¿Veis? - les dijo.

\- Pues a mí me gusta... - comentó Seifer.

Unos segundos después el ritmo se calmó un poco, y la voz de aquel otro vocalista comenzó a sonar de manera tranquila. Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, y decidió darle una oportunidad.

 _I've dreamed about this,_

 _sixteen days away._

 _Now you're here..._

 _...and my head lays..._

Aquella voz sonaba suave y pausada, como si le diese un cierto toque de suspense antes de acabar cada frase.

 _...beside your body..._

 _pillowed under mine._

 _You were pois-_

En esa ocasión pulsó el botón que pasaba a la siguiente pista, y Seifer fue el único que se quejó. En seguida se oyó algo parecido a un timbre, y una voz femenina que marcaba un ritmo animado y constante.

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my..._

Quistis miró hacia Selphie a través del retrovisor, sin saber qué esperar de aquel tipo de música.

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my..._

Podía ver a la muchacha empezando a cantar en voz baja aquella letra, si es que se la podía llamar así. Evidentemente, aquella no debía ser una de las elecciones de Irvine.

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my..._

Se hizo un silencio para crear expectativa, y se oyó una risa lejana.

 _It ain't my fault you keep turning me on-_

\- ¡Oye! - Exclamó Selphie en cuanto pasó también aquella canción, habiendo oído una sola frase.

Seifer comenzó a reír en voz baja a medida que sonaban los primeros acordes de la siguiente canción, apenas cuatro compases de guitarra y batería con un ritmo tranquilo y misterioso.

 _Two people touching lips,_

 _hands on each others hips,_

 _nothing else in the world but one anoth-_

Quistis frunció el ceño, y también la pasó, mientras oía de nuevo las quejas de Selphie y la risa de Seifer, y la siguiente canción no le dio más de dos segundos antes de dejarle bien claro que tampoco quería oírla.

 _I'm so into you..._

Pulsó el botón con un gruñidito furioso e infantil, y frunció un poco el ceño mientras Selphie se quejaba tras ella.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar alguna? - le dijo indignada.

Sonaban unas notas tranquilas y simpáticas, seguramente en alguna especie de xilófono, acompañadas por un piano.

 _Captured effortlessly,_

 _that's the way it was._

 _Happened so naturally,_

 _I did not know it was love..._

De nuevo un gruñido molesto, esta vez un poco más fuerte que el anterior, y cambió de canción preguntándose si alguna vez en la historia alguien habría escrito letras que no hablasen siempre de lo mismo.

\- ¡Quistis! - exclamó Selphie, alargando el brazo y apartando la mano de Quistis de la radio - ¡Deja aunque sea una!

Quistis resopló inconforme, mientras comenzaba a sonar algo que no podría haber descrito como ningún instrumento que ella conociese. Eran sonidos distorsionados y voces, formando una melodía lenta y extraña.

 _Climb on board._

 _We'll go slow and high tempo._

 _Light and dark._

 _Hold me hard and mellow..._

Oyó que Seifer dejaba de reír poco a poco, y se cruzó de brazos, mirando por la ventanilla que había tras Seifer, pero algo más lejos, hacia la puerta de la casa que estaban vigilando.

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure..._

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me,_

 _'dody but us, bodies together..._

Quistis volvió a coger aire, claramente molesta. Tal y como suponía, no había más temas sobre los que escribir.

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always..._

 _I'd love to wake up next to you._

Seifer estaba totalmente callado a su lado, mirando también en la misma dirección que ella mientras se rozaba los labios con la uña del dedo pulgar.

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always..._

 _I'd love to wake up next to you._

Un pequeño silencio, y después la voz sonó con más energía.

 _¡So we'll piss off the neighbours!_

 _In the place that feels the tears,_

 _the place to lose your fears. ¡Yeah!_

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Seifer se movía a su lado, como incómodo, y movió los ojos hacia él.

 _¡Reckless behavior!_

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and wrong..._

Podía ver que se mordisqueaba la uña del dedo pulgar con aire distraído y la vista perdida frente a él. Después sonrió.

 _In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day..._

 _Fucking in and fighting on..._

Su sonrisa se volvió más confiada, y se giró hacia ella.

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone..._

Vio claramente la intención que había en aquella mirada, y Quistis no lo soportó más.

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zo-_

\- ¡Quistis! - volvió a quejarse Selphie, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro por haber cambiado también aquella canción.

\- ¿Qué clase de música es esta? - se quejó, sin saber exactamente cómo justificar que no soportase oír ninguna de aquellas canciones. Al menos no en aquel momento y con Seifer al lado, burlándose de ella.

\- A ver, si prefieres algo más calmado – dijo Selphie, apretando varias veces el mismo botón que Quistis había estado pulsando, hasta llegar a una que le pareció lo suficientemente diferente a las de antes -... Deja una por lo menos, solo una.

Usó su famosa mirada de súplica, y Quistis la observó un instante en silencio antes de resoplar y volver a cruzarse de brazos, devolviendo su atención hacia su objetivo.

 _I want you..._

 _Yeah I want you..._

 _And nothing comes close..._

 _...to the way that I need you._

Por lo menos aquella canción era musicalmente más soportable, eso se lo podía conceder.

 _I wish I can feel... your skin._

 _And I want you..._

 _...from somewhere within._

Sintió que Seifer se volvía a mover en el asiento, acomodándose un poco mejor. Volvió a poner los pies sobre el salpicadero, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás después de sentarse un poco más relajado.

 _It feels like there's oceans_

 _between me and you... once again._

Aquella frase terminó con un eco distante y vacío, y Quistis sintió que aquellos cuatro segundos en los que solo podía oírse una guitarra siendo rasgada con calma se alargaban de manera absurda.

 _We hide our emotions_

 _under the surface, and tryin' to pretend._

Volvió a mirar hacia Seifer, y él continuaba con la atención perdida en algún lugar más adelante en aquella calle.

 _But it feels like there's oceans_

 _between you and me..._

Como si pudiese sentir sus ojos clavados en él, giró la cara hacia ella una vez más, y la observó con el ceño un poco fruncido, en silencio.

 _I want you..._

 _And I always will._

 _I wish I was worth..._

Vio que sus cejas se movían un poco más hacia abajo, haciendo que su mirada pareciese un poco más dura, y que los músculos de su mandíbula se marcaban levemente bajo su piel.

 _But I know what you deserve._

Selphie canturreaba aquella misma letra, sentada en el asiento trasero y mirando hacia afuera por una de las ventanillas, sin prestarles apenas atención, mientras Quistis se movía en el asiento, inclinándose un poco hacia Seifer.

 _You know I'd rather drown,_

 _than to go on without you,_

 _but you're pulling me down._

Frunció un poco el ceño, mirando por la ventanilla, más allá de donde estaba él, y volvió a alargar la mano hacia la radio.

 _It feels like there's oce -_

En cuanto la música paró, Selphie volvió a mirarla dispuesta a quejarse, pero la mirada de Quistis hizo que parase en seco y girase la cara en la misma dirección que miraba ella.

Había alguien frente a la puerta de la vivienda que estaban vigilando.

Aquella persona miró a ambos lados de la calle, actuando con mediana naturalidad, y después sacó algo de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Entonces Seifer se incorporó de un salto, y alargó la mano hacia Selphie.

\- Pásame mi arma – le dijo.

\- Espera – le dijo Quistis, aún sin mover un músculo.

Seifer la miró frunciendo el ceño, y ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Es una planta baja – le recordó -. ¿No has visto todas las ventanas y la puerta trasera? Lo tiene muy fácil para huir si lo abordamos ahora. Esperemos un momento a ver qué hace.

Aquel hombre salió apenas cinco minutos después, y comenzó a caminar calle abajo con cierta prisa. Seifer arrancó el motor, y cuando aquel hombre estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó a seguirlo muy despacio. Cada vez que encontraba algún hueco en el que parar sin llamar demasiado la atención lo hacía, procurando mantener una cierta distancia, pero el sujeto no se giró ni una sola vez.

Al cabo de un buen rato entró en un supermercado y ellos pararon a varios metros de distancia, esperando con cierto miedo a que volviese a salir por el mismo sitio. Lo hizo un buen rato después, y continuó caminando calle abajo, parándose en algún que otro escaparate.

\- Parece un tipo normal haciendo recados – murmuró Seifer.

Oyeron una bocina tras ellos, y los tres saltaron en sus asientos, sorprendidos.

\- Capullo... - murmuró Seifer, haciéndole un gesto no muy educado con la mano mientras se hacía a un lado poniendo el intermitente apropiado, como indicándole que pasase de largo, ya que aquella calle no era precisamente estrecha.

Cuando aquel otro coche pasó de largo, pitándoles de nuevo a modo de protesta, los tres vieron que aquel tipo se había girado y miraba en su dirección con curiosidad.

\- Mierda... - susurró Quistis.

\- Os alcanzaré en cuanto pueda – murmuró Selphie, y sin más salió del coche. Fingió que habían parado para que ella se bajase, y los saludó con una sonrisa totalmente natural mientras ellos volvían a arrancar.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Seifer, cada vez más tenso.

\- Gira aquí y no lo mires – le dijo, sacando su teléfono móvil sin que nadie lo viese y buscando el número de Selphie. Pulsó el altavoz en cuanto empezó a dar señal, y Seifer giró donde Quistis le había dicho alejándose del sospechoso.

\- Selphie, ¿te encargas tú? - preguntó Quistis en cuanto lo cogió.

\- Me he escondido en una tienda – le contestó ella -. En cuanto se aleje un poco continuaré siguiéndolo.

Durante un buen rato Selphie siguió los pasos de aquel hombre dándoles instrucciones de hacia donde ir, y Quistis y Seifer continuaron con aquel mismo trayecto por una calle paralela a la de ellos. En un momento dado, pudieron verlo a través de una de las callejuelas que conectaban ambas calles, y aquel tipo se giró hacia ellos como si fuese vigilando cada cruce que pasaba.

\- Se ha parado junto a un coche – dijo Selphie un minuto después.

Seifer paró de golpe, y Quistis maldijo en voz baja.

\- No parece que tenga las llaves pero lleva un buen rato trasteando en la cerradura, creo que intenta robarlo – dijo Selphie.

\- A lo mejor es un tipo normal que se dedica a robar coches... - murmuró Seifer, como si bromease, pero con una expresión bastante seria.

\- Lo ha arrancado, creo que haciéndole un puente – dijo Selphie -. Por esta calle solo puede salir al puerto, yo estoy a punto de perderlo. Va en un deportivo azul oscuro, matrícula 229-CJ.

Seifer volvió a meter primera, y arrancó de inmediato, acelerando y acercándose lo antes posible al cruce que comunicaba ambas calles, un poco más adelante. Paró un poco antes, y al cabo de un par de segundos vieron el coche que Selphie había descrito pasar a toda velocidad.

\- Esto ya me gusta más – dijo Seifer, sonriendo y volviendo a pisar el acelerador.

Quistis se agarró de nuevo a donde pudo, y apretó las mandíbulas.

\- Selphie, ve a la estación de tren, nos veremos allí – le dijo, y Seifer comenzó a perseguirlo manteniendo una cierta distancia.

Llegaron al puerto, de allí, se dirigieron a la entrada de Dollet, y el tipo dio una vuelta rodeando parte de la ciudad para volver a entrar en una zona residencial algo más estrecha y complicada. No iba demasiado deprisa, pero estaba intentando perderlos descaradamente. Sin embargo Seifer continuaba pegándose a él aunque sin especial agresividad. Durante un buen rato se limitaron a seguirlo esperando el momento en que se cansase de dar vueltas sin obligarlo a ello.

\- Es tan obvio que lo estamos siguiendo... - dijo Quistis, suspirando.

Seifer apretó un poco más el acelerador, y se acercó a aquel coche con algo más de insistencia.

\- No hagas eso – le dijo Quistis, sintiendo que apretaba el pie derecho sobre el suelo del coche como si ella pudiese frenarlo también.

\- No vamos a dar vueltas hasta que se quede sin gasolina, si no para él lo obligaremos a parar – dijo Seifer frunciendo el ceño.

Permitió que se alejase un par de metros, y después aceleró bruscamente y frenó justo cuando estaba a centímetros de golpearlo, haciendo que los neumáticos del pobre coche de alquiler emitiesen un sonido agudo y molesto al resbalar sobre el asfalto.

\- ¡Seifer! - le regañó Quistis.

Lo vio sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, mientras intentaba mantener su atención en el objetivo. Él volvió a acelerar, y la siguiente vez golpeó al coche del sospechoso aunque con poca fuerza. Frenó justo después, sabiendo que aquello lo haría frenar, y casi se quedaron los dos parados en mitad de aquella calle.

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer lo que te da la gana!? - le dijo Quistis, claramente enfadada.

Seifer volvió a cambiar las marchas en cuanto el coche que perseguían comenzó a moverse de nuevo, y la miró rápidamente sonriendo.

\- La última vez que hice lo que me dio la gana no te quejabas tanto – le contestó, sonriendo -. Me atrevería a decir que incluso lo disfrutaste.

Quistis apretó las mandíbulas, llenando los pulmones, y permitió que el silencio fuese su única contestación.

\- ¿De qué habláis? - preguntó de repente la voz de Selphie.

Quistis miró hacia su teléfono móvil, que aún seguía sobre su regazo, y con el cual Selphie aún seguía comunicada. Los tres se quedaron callados durante un buen rato, y después Seifer cogió el teléfono y cortó la llamada sin decir nada más.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? - le regañó Quistis, sabiendo que aquella no era la respuesta más adecuada que podían darle a Selphie después de haber oído algo así.

\- ¿Qué? - contestó Seifer frunciendo el ceño - ¿Acaso tiene que estar oyendo cosas privadas?

\- ¿¡Qué cosas privadas!? - exclamó ella – ¡Deja de montarte películas, Seifer!

\- Mierda... - murmuró él, y Quistis se balanceó sobre su asiento cuando giró bruscamente.

El otro coche se acababa de colar por una estrecha callejuela peatonal, y un vecino comenzó a gritarles furioso cuando pasaron peligrosamente junto a él. Seifer apretó las mandíbulas, y de nuevo lo embistió por detrás, cada vez más furioso.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! - le gritó Quistis, sin saber a qué sujetarse.

\- ¡Pues que pare de una vez y se defienda! - se quejó Seifer.

Quistis lo miró claramente enfadada, respirando rápidamente, y después volvió a mirar hacia el coche que tenían delante.

\- Joder, tienes razón... - dijo Quistis, echando su asiento un poco hacia atrás y girándose por el hueco que quedaba entre ella y el asiento de Seifer, estirando los brazos y abriendo su maleta.

Sacó un arma de fuego de pequeño calibre, y la cargó ágilmente antes de bajar su ventanilla. Apuntó lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta la posición y el movimiento, y disparó a los neumáticos traseros de aquel coche. Ambos se sacudieron y deformaron, y el coche se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero aun así el conductor no paró. Continuó intentando mantener la misma velocidad hasta que los neumáticos se deformaron y partieron bajo el tambor metálico que los sostenía, y salieron volando. Aun así, el coche continuó la marcha aunque mucho más despacio, y dejando tras de sí un sonido metálico y una estela de brillantes chispas mientras la carrocería trasera se arañaba contra la calzada.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa seca y malhumorada, y Quistis un par de maldiciones, volviendo a moverse entre ambos asientos para pasar al trasero.

\- ¿Qué se cree que va a conseguir alargando esta estúpida huida? - murmuró, sacando algunas piezas de un arma más grande y potente de su maleta y comenzando a armarla – No tiene manera de escapar.

Salieron de la zona peatonal a una un poco más cómoda para conducir, pero igualmente estrecha, y Seifer continuó siguiéndolo manteniendo una distancia corta pero al mismo tiempo segura, observando por el retrovisor lo que Quistis iba haciendo. En cuanto tuvo aquel rifle montado, comenzó a manipular el respaldo del asiento y la cubierta del maletero, desmontándolos.

\- Cuando llegues a algún cruce más amplio haz lo mismo que cuando has aparcado y gira el coche – le dijo, manipulando el cierre del maletero desde el interior.

Seifer la miró con los ojos muy abiertos a través del retrovisor, mientras la oía murmurar un par de palabrotas más y la veía apuntar con el arma más corta a la cerradura del maletero.

\- ¿Estás loca? - le dijo, después apretó las mandíbulas cuando oyó que Quistis disparaba, haciendo que la pequeña explosión del percutor contra el casquillo y el choque de la bala contra el metal resonaran con un pitido molesto en el interior del vehículo - ¡No puedo hacer eso en una calle tan estrecha!

El maletero se abrió de repente, y Quistis colocó el rifle apuntando hacia atrás, permitiendo que Seifer comenzase a entender lo que pretendía hacer.

\- Antes lo has hecho – le dijo Quistis girándose hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Antes estaba en una calle el doble de grande que esta, y parado! - se defendió él - ¡Y aun así casi me subo a la acera!

La oyó refunfuñar en voz baja mientras se movía para volver a pasar al asiento del copiloto, y después le puso una mano sobre el volante al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba caer de cualquier manera.

\- ¡Sal de aquí! - le gritó.

Seifer se quejó mientras ella lo empujaba y tiraba de su americana, intentando que se levantase del asiento del conductor, y él se resistía como buenamente podía, intentando no perder el control del coche.

\- ¡Suelta los malditos pedales! - le exigió ella, colocándose sobre él aunque sin llegar a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Se aguantaba agarrándose al volante y apoyando una mano sobre el respaldo del asiento de Seifer, intentando colocar sus pies donde los tenía él y dándole algún que otro golpe en las espinillas en el proceso.

\- ¡Estate quieta, maldita sea! - se quejó Seifer, intentando moverse bajo ella para salir de allí.

En cuanto soltó el volante y levantó los pies de los pedales, Quistis tomó el control sin que apenas se notase ninguna alteración en la velocidad y la dirección. Seifer se dejó caer sobre el asiento del copiloto, y Quistis se acomodó en el del piloto y se concentró en el exterior del coche, estudiando aquella calle y la trayectoria del coche que perseguían.

\- Pásate a atrás y coge el rifle – le ordenó -. En cuanto gire el coche apunta hacia el centro del salpicadero, intenta atravesar el motor.

Seifer la miró como si estuviese loca, y ella dirigió una mirada estricta hacia él.

\- ¡Podríamos saltar todos por los aires! - protestó él.

\- Sabes donde está el depósito de gasolina, y dónde está el motor – le dijo -. Si solo atraviesas la zona de conexión de-

\- ¿Me has visto cara de mecánico? - la cortó Seifer - ¡No tengo ni idea de donde está el motor, o la batería o el maldito cargador eléctrico del mechero! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué marca de coche es esa!

Quistis volvió a gruñir, y Seifer se balanceó a su lado mientras volvía a coger otra curva, bastante cerrada y sin apenas aminorar.

\- ¿¡Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo!? - exclamó finalmente, y después miró hacia el coche que perseguía, estudiando desde su posición lo poco que podía ver de su interior - ¿Podrás darle cinco centímetros a la derecha de la cerradura del maletero?

Seifer miró hacia la cerradura, y después frunció los labios.

\- ¡Joder, claro que sí! - exclamó.

Después Quistis asintió una sola vez, y él comenzó a moverse hacia el asiento de atrás. En cuanto estaban a punto de llegar al siguiente cruce, ella frenó en seco y dio un volantazo hacia la derecha, haciendo que las ruedas traseras se bloqueasen y resbalasen, y Seifer rodó hacia atrás con violencia. Describieron un semicírculo casi perfecto justo en el centro de aquella intersección, y Quistis metió la marcha atrás mientras estabilizaba la dirección del coche, haciendo que comenzase a moverse hacia su objetivo y volviendo a recuperar la poca velocidad que habían perdido. Se giró sujetándose al respaldo del asiento del copiloto y mirando hacia atrás, y vio a Seifer tirado en el hueco del maletero, sujetándose a donde podía por tal de no caer entre ambos coches y con la cara totalmente pálida.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? - le preguntó Quistis, mirándolo con aire severo.

\- ¡¿Que qué hago aquí!? ¡La madre que te... - le gritó él, intentando arrastrarse para volver a pasar sobre el respaldo del asiento que Quistis había desmontado y sujetando de nuevo el rifle.

Lo oyó refunfuñar un par de veces más, maldiciéndola en voz baja, y se agachó arrodillándose frente a los asientos de atrás, y apoyando los codos sobre el mismo. Apuntó con calma, sin usar siquiera la mira telescópica, y disparó sin apenas tomarse un segundo para concentrarse. Apareció un agujero bastante más arriba del cierre del maletero de aquel coche, y la luna trasera se agrietó totalmente, haciéndose prácticamente opaca.

\- Xian... - murmuró Quistis, claramente decepcionada, y frenó casi en seco en cuanto vio que el otro conductor perdía el control de su vehículo y se subía a la amplia acera conforme volvían a acercarse al puerto.

El deportivo azul oscuro se estampó contra una adornada farola justo antes de llegar al muelle, y Quistis salió del coche de inmediato y se acercó a él al trote, ignorando la forma de Seifer quejándose y maldiciendo en el suelo, a varios metros de ella y del coche.

En cuanto oyó los golpes sobre la puerta del vehículo del sospechoso echó mano de su látigo, y lo estiró en el aire haciendo que girase sobre su cabeza. En el preciso instante en que aquel hombre salió dando tumbos, ella chasqueó el látigo haciendo que golpease en el suelo, a sus pies.

Aquel hombre era muy joven, apenas un muchacho, y la miró entre furioso y desesperado. Sacó un puñal de entre su ropa, dispuesto a defenderse, y lanzó un hechizo sobre sí mismo, otorgándose algún tipo de protección o ventaja.

\- ¡Quistis, espera! - le gritó Seifer, intentando ponerse en pie.

Cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, Quistis lo esquivó fácilmente, y después lo golpeó con el látigo, haciendo un corte largo sobre su ropa que cruzaba su espalda en diagonal. Lo oyó gritar, y después se alejó de ella acercándose al muelle. En cuanto vio que estaba acorralado, lanzó un hechizo de ceguera sobre ella y aprovechó para salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Justo al pasar junto a Quistis se encontró a Seifer frente él. Lo embistió con fuerza, y ambos chocaron con Quistis... que cayó directamente al agua.

El muchacho gimió débilmente bajo el peso de Seifer, y este se incorporó un poco sobre él mirando más allá del gran escalón de piedra que lo separaba del mar. El agua se agitó, y Quistis emergió cogiendo aire con fuerza. Cuando logró despejar sus ojos de agua, restos de maquillaje y su propio pelo, se encontró con Seifer observándola con una sonrisa entretenida en los labios.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó, aún sonriendo.

Lo observó en silencio unos segundos, mientras sentía que la temperatura de su cara iba en aumento, al mismo ritmo que su ira.

\- Lo que daría por poder enviarte de nuevo a detención... - le dijo.


	23. ¿Te he asustado?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXIII: ¿TE HE ASUSTADO?**

* * *

Seifer ni siquiera era capaz de pestañear.

Observaba aquel extraño ser que no paraba de resistirse y proferir todo tipo de insultos y reproches, mientras Squall seguía plantado frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ya te dijimos que por mucha imaginación que le echaras te iba a sorprender – le dijo Rinoa a su lado.

\- Ni siquiera yo me lo imaginaba así, y ya me habían hablado de él – confesó Selphie, que también lo veía por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¿¡CRÉes quE ME DEjaré echAR así COMo así dE mi jaRDÍN!? - volvió a gritar, y la máquina en el interior de la cual vivía comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño.

\- Te he dicho que hemos anulado tu trono – dijo Squall con calma, aún cruzado de brazos -. Y todavía estás débil, colabora o no habrá más segundas oportunidades.

Norg rugió de nuevo, y algunos de los SeeDs más jóvenes dieron un leve paso hacia atrás, un poco asustados. Eran una veintena de mercenarios, los que Squall había encontrado disponibles en aquel momento para enfrentarse al causante final de aquella conspiración que habían logrado descubrir y parar antes de que llegase a correr la sangre, y había también una docena más de espectadores que mantenían cierta distancia y mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿Esa mole es el amo del Jardín? - preguntó Seifer un buen rato después.

\- Era – lo corrigió Rinoa -. Perdió cualquier derecho sobre la academia cuando intentó matarnos a todos.

Squall continuaba discutiendo con aquel extraño Shumi, mientras los SeeDs aguardaban en posición defensiva entre ambos, y Seifer se mantenía al margen, simplemente observando la peculiar escena con el resto de curiosos a los que les habían permitido bajar a allí.

\- Bueno, supongo que esto cierra de una vez esta maldita misión – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Esperemos, si no nuestra jefa de equipo se pegará un tiro – rió Selphie a su lado.

* * *

Quistis se quitó las gafas, se frotó justo entre los ojos, haciendo pinza con dos dedos a ambos lados del inicio de su nariz, y después se enderezó sobre su silla y estiró el cuello moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Por último, volvió a mirar hacia su pantalla con aire cansado.

\- Hace como dos horas que bajaron a la sala de Norg, ¿crees que estarán bien? - preguntó Jo a su lado.

Quistis se quedó mirando a la bibliotecaria durante unos instantes, y después le sonrió levemente.

\- Yo soy la encargada del papeleo, pero sacar a Norg de ahí no deja de ser también un simple trámite – le aseguró -. Se resistirá, por supuesto, pero ya no tiene a nadie que le respalde y apenas puede defenderse. Si no es tonto acabará por cooperar.

Jo la miró sin terminar de confiar en aquellas palabras, y después volvió a levantarse de la mesa y se dirigió una vez más al mostrador de la cafetería. No sabía cuantas veces había hecho ya aquel recorrido, pero estaba más que claro que no la hacía especialmente feliz que Zell fuese uno de los SeeDs que debían retener físicamente a Norg en caso de que opusiese resistencia.

Quistis suspiró, e intentó volver a centrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

Tras la misión de Dollet habían vuelto al Jardín con aquel muchacho que habían capturado en el puerto, y lo habían encerrado en el Lagunamov antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de que lo tenían allí. Selphie y Seifer se habían encargado de interrogarlo, y en menos de cuatro horas les había contado todo lo que sabía.

Al parecer Norg había despertado de su letargo hacía algunos meses, y varios de sus más fieles subordinados habían estado esperando el momento para actuar. Habían conseguido poner de su parte a varios SeeDs y cadetes, y habían comenzado a preparar el terreno para la rebelión que su amo Norg pudiese querer llevar a cabo. Y exactamente así había sido.

A pesar de que Squall mantenía a varios hombres vigilando el estado de Norg en todo momento, sus adeptos se habían encargado de ir colocando en aquel puesto a sus propios hombres a lo largo de aquellos años. Así pues habían ocultado el hecho de que aquel Shumi volvía a estar despierto, y también habían conseguido fuerza externa reuniendo un pequeño ejército formado por mercenarios y cualquier interesado en dañar al Jardín de Balamb que habían podido encontrar. Gracias al chico de Dollet habían conseguido algunos nombres, pero Squall sabía que habían muchos más ocultos entre sus propios SeeDs, así que le habían pedido ayuda a Calway.

Fingieron una simple visita para dejar a Aura con su abuelo y apartarla de un posible conflicto por su propia seguridad, y también le pidieron un soldado o un recluta, lo más joven y de confianza posible, y lo enviaron un par de días después al Jardín para que ingresara como un nuevo cadete. Tal y como esperaban, a los pocos días uno de los instructores comenzó a interesarse por él, y en apenas una semana habían caído en la trampa. Aquellos insurrectos estaban cansados de esperar y sabían que el momento de actuar estaba ya cerca. La impaciencia y las prisas los volvieron incautos, e intentaron captar al supuesto nuevo cadete como miembro del grupo rebelde de Norg. Así es como aquel chico consiguió algunos nombres más.

De esto hacía casi una semana, y desde entonces Squall había organizado un operativo para capturarlos a todos lo más discretamente posible. Cuando Norg se quedó prácticamente solo, lo encerraron y aislaron en el sótano.

Quistis se quitó las gafas y se masajeó de nuevo el espacio que había entre sus ojos. Oyó a Rinoa y Selphie hablando animadamente, y dirigió su atención a ellas con cara de cansancio. Lo único que quedaba por hacer después de que Selphie hubiese hackeado el trono de Norg para que no pudiese ocultarse ni usarlo para defenderse, era sacarlo de allí y entregar a cada uno de los rebeldes a sus diferentes gobiernos para que fuesen juzgados según su grado de implicación con todo aquel asunto.

Y para no variar, Quistis resultaba ser la encargada de hacer un informe completo y detallado de la situación de cada uno de aquellos rebeldes, así como de la misión gracias a la cual lo habían descubierto todo.

\- Menos mal que se dieron cuenta del fallo en la comunicación, si no... - decía Rinoa.

\- Por suerte no tenían mucha idea de lo que hacían y les llevó mucho tiempo incomunicarnos – contestó Selphie -. Si hubiesen sido más rápidos ahora mismo estaríamos en apuros. Por lo visto planeaban hacer cientos de peticiones de misiones fantasma en los próximos días. Querían que la mayoría de nuestros SeeDs estuviesen fuera del Jardín y entonces atacarían infiltrándose de noche. Querían sustituir a varios miembros del turno nocturno de seguridad para poder entrar sin ser detectados e ir directos a por Squall y el resto de nosotros. Terminarían primero con los pocos SeeDs de mayor rango que hubiesen quedado, y después tomarían el control total.

Las dos se sentaron a la mesa mientras hablaban, y Rinoa hizo un gesto sacudiendo los hombros como si un escalofrío la recorriese.

\- ¿Aún estás con el informe? - le preguntó Selphie a Quistis en cuanto se sentó.

La ex-instructora la miró con ojos cansados, y asintió sin mucho ánimo.

\- Ya casi está listo – murmuró -. Necesitaré que reviséis y firméis la parte de las misiones en las que participasteis. ¿Sabes por dónde anda Seifer?

Apenas se habían topado un puñado de veces por los pasillos o en la cafetería desde que había visto la silueta de su cuerpo saliendo de su habitación la última noche que fue a verla, cuatro días después de volver de Dollet.

\- Seguía en el sótano, pero no creo que tarde en venir – dijo Selphie mirando su reloj -. Es tarde, pasa de largo la hora de la cena.

Quistis asintió un par de veces, y después retomó aquel dichoso informe. Selphie y Rinoa aguardaron en silencio un par de minutos más, y dejaron que sus pensamientos y atención divagasen durante un momento por la cafetería. Estaba bastante menos llena de lo normal, la mayoría de habitantes del Jardín habían cenado ya, o estaban ocupados con el desalojo de Norg. Después, Selphie volvió a mirar a Quistis.

\- ¿Tú ya has cenado? - le preguntó.

\- Aún no. Quiero terminar por lo menos la parte de nuestra misión para que la firméis cuanto antes – contestó ella -. Así podré entregarle algo a Squall, me ha estado metiendo prisas con este maldito informe, pero parece que no se acaba nunca.

Lo cierto es que no se trataba solo del informe, había varias cosas que la mantenían un tanto inquieta en aquellos días. Por una parte sabía que el tema de Norg no estaría zanjado del todo hasta que consiguiesen sacarlo de allí y devolverlo al Venerable en el pueblo Shumi, aunque intentase mantener la calma y tranquilizar a los demás, saber que el enemigo estaba justo bajo sus pies no era especialmente tranquilizador. Se sumaba a aquello que acababa de recuperarse de un estúpido resfriado que la había tenido en cama durante algunos días, y como no, luego estaba el tema de Seifer.

Se mantenía tranquilo y a distancia, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en aquella maldita habitación de Dollet, y no sabía muy bien qué podía esperar de todo ello.

 _Ya ha conseguido lo que quería, con un poco de suerte habrá perdido el interés y todo será más fácil de ahora en adelante_ – pensó una vez más.

Dejó de teclear, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si negase sus propios pensamientos.

 _Nunca es tan fácil con Seifer_ – se corrigió - _. Sabes que seguramente estará tramando algo. Que te haya dado una tregua porque no estabas al 100% por un estúpido catarro solo significa que tiene un mínimo de compasión._

De nuevo comenzó a teclear con calma, mientras las voces de sus dos amigas llenaban el espacio silencioso que había entre ellas con monotonía y naturalidad. Después dejó de teclear de nuevo. Sentía que comenzaba temblarle un poco el pulso, y que sus pulsaciones se tornaban algo más profundas y fuertes, aunque no especialmente aceleradas.

 _Se supone que a estas alturas de la película no deberías ponerte así de nerviosa solo porque no sepas qué trama_ – se regañó - _. Céntrate de una vez, llevas días sin ser tú misma._

Aún recordaba la horrible primera semana en la que había terminado con un catarro de tres palmos de narices gracias al repentino chapuzón que Seifer le había proporcionado cuando capturaron a su objetivo en el puerto de Dollet, y en cierto modo debía reconocer que estaba agradecida por ello.

El primer día en el Jardín comenzaron las molestias que anunciaban la llegada de aquel resfriado, y el segundo día, cuando Seifer tocó a su puerta, le pidió que se fuese, sin más.

Obviamente, Seifer se negó, bromeó comentando lo mucho que le gustaba acostarse con mujeres cuyas voces sonaban graciosas por la congestión nasal y a las que les moqueaba la nariz constantemente. Después de que Quistis intentase pegarle (sin que sus reflejos y fuerzas algo mermadas se lo permitiesen), le dijo simplemente que se comportaría. Y así fue.

Todo ocurrió rápido, sin demasiadas molestias y sin provocaciones innecesarias. El segundo encuentro de aquella semana, y el último de aquel mes, sucedió más o menos de la misma manera.

\- La verdad es que teniendo en cuenta que todo ha salido bien, ha sido divertido – oyó a Selphie.

Volvió la atención a medias a la conversación de ambas chicas, e incluso dejó de teclear para mirar a Selphie sin dar mucho crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos con una misión medianamente gorda – se justificó ella, viendo que la mirada de desaprobación de Rinoa se parecía bastante a la de Quistis -. Me ha hecho recordar las épocas de conflictos políticos y conspiraciones entre países.

\- Siempre hay alguna conspiración o conflicto político en casi todas partes – dijo Quistis volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia su pantalla -. Es una parte inherente al ser humano, nunca estaremos totalmente de acuerdo en nada.

Selphie asintió como dándole la razón, y Rinoa se estiró alzando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza.

\- Sea como sea, yo me alegro de que haya terminado por fin – dijo -. Squall lleva como dos meses de un humor de perros y pasa las noches dando vueltas en la cama. Cuando algo lo preocupa no hay quien pegue ojo...

\- Es verdad – dijo Selphie pensativa -. Empezamos toda esta misión para comprobar un simple problema en la comunicación con el Jardín de Trabia, y se ha alargado de manera ridícula. El último mes y medio se me ha pasado volando...

\- Y a mí... - contestó Quistis con aire distraído.

Se hizo un silencio simple y cómodo, como si aquella conversación no tuviese mucho más que dar de sí, y Quistis dejó de teclear durante un instante y se quedó pensativa. Después miró hacia la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, dejó sus ojos clavados allí durante varios segundos, y después miró a Selphie con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? - preguntó un buen rato después.

Selphie la miró sin mucho interés, y contestó con menos interés aún.

\- Martes... - dijo simplemente.

Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño, como si esa no fuese la respuesta que estaba buscando. Después volvió a mirar la esquina de la pantalla en la que podía leer la hora y la fecha, y clicó como si necesitase asegurarse de que no había ningún error en los números que podía leer allí. Se desplegó un rectángulo pequeño y fácil de entender en el que podía verse un simple calendario que marcaba la fecha de aquel día. Quistis dejó de respirar durante unos segundos, y se levantó acto seguido cerrando su portátil.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? - preguntó Selphie irguiéndose sobre su silla, dispuesta a acompañarla al mostrador para pedir por fin su cena.

Quistis no le contestó, simplemente frunció el ceño, negó levemente con la cabeza, y se la quedó mirando como perdida.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Selphie, comenzando a sentirse molesta por aquella extraña mirada.

Quistis negó una vez más con la cabeza, y sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Comprobó algo después de toquetear un par de veces sobre la pantalla, y una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrer la superficie de su piel al mismo tiempo que su rango de visión se distorsionaba un poco, como si comenzase a marearse.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Rinoa.

Quistis la miró y Rinoa no supo si aquella expresión era más confusa, sorprendida o preocupada. Lo cierto es que era difícil determinar qué podía estar pasándole por la mente.

\- Sí, es solo - murmuró Quistis, tragando saliva -... Ahora vuelvo – sentenció de repente, y se giró hacia la salida.

\- Oye, ¿y tus informes? - le preguntó Rinoa, señalando hacia los papeles y el ordenador que había dejado sobre la mesa sin preocuparse demasiado por ellos.

\- ¿No vas a cenar nada? - le preguntó Selphie alzando un poco más la voz, claramente preocupada por otro tipo de prioridades.

* * *

Seifer caminaba pensativo, sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de aquel extraño ser al que todos llamaban Norg. Ni siquiera había oído hablar de él antes, o puede que sí lo hubiese hecho, pero en cualquier caso no prestase demasiada atención a quien le hubiese hablado de él. De una manera u otra, jamás se hubiese imaginado que algo así viviese en las mismísimas tripas mecánicas de aquel Jardín.

Bajó los pocos escalones que había frente al ascensor, y se giró en dirección a la cafetería. Vio a Quistis caminando con prisas y la mirada fija en la pantalla de su móvil, y la imagen de Norg desapareció totalmente de su mente. Frunció un poco más el ceño, y la observó en silencio mientras se acercaba a él.

Le resultaba irritantemente incómodo verla aquí y allí, hasta el punto de evitarla siempre que le era posible. Comenzaba a sentir algo desagradablemente familiar cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y ella dirigía su atención a cualquier otra parte. Sabía que siempre había sido así, y que aquel tipo de reacciones se habían acrecentado incluso más desde la primera vez que se habían acostado juntos, pero de alguna manera ahora le molestaba más todavía.

\- Nada iba a cambiar, ¿verdad, idiota? - se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro.

Apretó las mandíbulas, y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia ella. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por permitir que aquel tipo de cosas volviesen a molestarlo, y se esforzó en poner una sonrisa entretenida en sus labios a medida que ella se acercaba cada vez más.

 _Mírala, ni siquiera existes para ella aunque te tiene a un par de metros_ – pensó.

Tal y como era de esperar, Quistis chocó contra él, y Seifer se mantuvo firme con aquella sonrisa altiva y burlona mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Después su expresión cambió de una simplemente molesta a una un poco más turbada.

\- ¿Qué tal ese resfriado, instructora? - le preguntó él.

Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño, y volvió a mirar hacia su teléfono móvil, contestando con rapidez.

\- Estoy bien... - murmuró antes de moverse frente a él intentando esquivarlo.

Sin embargo Seifer se movió también, bloqueándole el camino.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - le preguntó sonriendo.

\- Tengo que hacer algo... - le dijo sin volver a mirarlo. Continuaba pendiente de aquella pequeña pantalla, y Seifer no supo si realmente le prestaba atención, o era una simple excusa para no mirarlo a él.

\- ¿Papeleo? - le preguntó, apartándose un poco – Pensaba que hoy también pasarías el día haciendo informes en algún rincón.

\- Seifer, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – le contestó ella mirándolo con desdén -. Ve a buscar algún otro idiota que te dé la atención que tanto necesitas, ¿quieres?

Dejó que sus palabras sonasen hirientes y un tanto crueles, y Seifer arrugó un poco la nariz mientras veía como comenzaba a alejarse de él.

Quistis caminó apenas un puñado de metros intentando empezar de nuevo aquel recuento que había hecho ya más de veinte veces desde que había salido de la cafetería, pero de nuevo chocó contra alguien, y de nuevo miró hacia aquel nuevo obstáculo con rencor.

\- ¿Es que hoy nadie mira por dónde camina? - preguntó enfadada.

Squall la observó muy serio, y después levantó una ceja.

\- Yo te he visto venir – aclaró él.

Se oyeron unas sonoras carcajadas a pocos metros, y los dos se giraron hacia Seifer, que parecía claramente entretenido observando aquella escena.

\- ¿Has terminado los informes? - le preguntó Squall.

Quistis se giró de nuevo hacia él, y lo miró un poco más molesta. Cogió aire y negó con la cabeza.

\- Norg se niega a salir de ahí, le he pedido a Zell que organice al personal de mantenimiento y que abran un agujero aquí para sacarlo – dijo él con aire monótono -. Mañana comunicaré la organización de SeeDs y cadetes para mantener vigilancia constante mientras tanto.

\- ¿Para qué me cuentas esto? - le preguntó ella de manera tajante - ¿Me vas a poner también a montar guardia?

Squall volvió a levantar una ceja, claramente poco acostumbrado a verla tan agresiva, pero prefirió no seguirle el juego. Sabía que Quistis podía ser difícil de rebatir cuando estaba de mal humor.

\- Necesito que hagas también un informe de los detalles del desalojo – le dijo -. Mañana habla con Zell y que te cuente cómo van a hacerlo.

Quistis frunció algo más el ceño, si es que aquello era posible, y lo miró abriendo la boca como si quisiera hablar pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Squall aprovechó aquel momento de duda para pasar junto a ella y comenzar a caminar hacia la cafetería. Quistis se giró observándolo con una expresión indignada, y al hacerlo vio a Seifer aún donde lo había dejado, observándola con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Te han jodido los planes, ¿eh, instructora? - le preguntó.

Ella frunció los labios dibujando una fina línea malhumorada, y él soltó una sonora carcajada y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó, aún sonriendo. Estaba claro que disfrutaba como un niño con un juguete nuevo cada vez que la veía sufrir.

\- Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo, he de ir a Balamb y volver antes del toque de queda – le dijo, girándose por fin hacia la salida.

\- Es bastante tarde, no creo que tengas tiempo de hacerlo – le contestó él -. ¿Qué se te ha perdido en la ciudad a estas horas?

Quistis volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación reemplazando poco a poco a la ira, y miró de nuevo su teléfono, aunque observando la hora en lugar del calendario.

\- Necesitaba algo... - murmuró.

\- Pues lo único abierto a estas horas será algún que otro restaurante, bares y el hotel – le informó él - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Volvió a sonreír con malicia, y Quistis dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido antes de girar sobre sus botas y comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria, hacia cualquier sitio donde no estuviese él.

* * *

\- Cuando las placas estén retiradas intentaremos remolcarlo usando el mismo mecanismo de vuelo del Jardín a modo de grúa, colocaremos unas poleas, cintas y cadenas y moveremos el Jardín para tirar del trono hacia arriba – dijo Zell.

Quistis asintió un par de veces, y apoyó la punta el bolígrafo sobre la libreta que tenía entre ella y su vaso de té helado. Sin embargo no llegó a escribir nada.

Paseó la vista sobre la superficie de papel en la que apenas había tres o cuatro frases bastante escuetas y esquemáticas de las que no podía sacarse demasiada información válida, y por unos instantes oía la voz de Zell explicándole el plan para sacar a Norg del sótano, pero sin escucharlo.

En lugar de atender a lo que le decía, su mente mantenía una imagen fija en su memoria: una simple línea vertical de color rosa dibujada sobre un diminuto rectangulito de color blanco.

Frunció un poco el ceño sin darse cuenta, y pestañeó cuando sintió que su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa y molesta después de varios segundos sin hacerlo.

\- ¿Quistis? - dijo Zell.

Ella lo miró como si ni siquiera hubiese sido consciente de que estaba sentado frente a ella, y el muchacho se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las notas que Quistis no estaba tomando.

\- ¿Lo estás memorizando todo? - le preguntó.

Quistis miró hacia el papel casi vacío de anotaciones, y después cogió aire buscando una respuesta aceptable.

\- No, perdona... - le dijo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Selphie también miró hacia ellos, apartando la atención de su bol de cereales durante un segundo.

\- Llevas un buen rato en la luna, ¿te pasa algo? - le preguntó ella.

Quistis miró hacia Selphie, y esta vez dejó su atención perdida sobre su rostro durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- No, nada... - murmuró. Después frunció el ceño, y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos – No pasa nada.

 _Ese es el problema_ – pensó apretando un poco las mandíbulas -. _Que no ha pasado nada de nada._

Tragó saliva, y aquella estúpida línea de color rosa volvió a su memoria.

 _O tal vez sí_... - oyó una voz en su cabeza.

Cogió aire, y apartó la libreta y el bolígrafo hacia un lado, mientras cogía el vaso de té y se lo llevaba a los labios. Dio un sorbito pequeño y corto, y lo tragó intentando calmarse un poco.

Debían ser algo más de las ocho de la mañana del 9 de Diciembre, y Quistis apenas había dormido un par de horas en toda la noche.

Su primer impulso la noche anterior cuando se dio cuenta de la fecha a la que estaban, había sido salir corriendo a la primera farmacia que encontrase en Balamb para comprar un test de embarazo. Después de entender que era demasiado tarde como para tener la garantía de encontrar alguna tienda abierta, pensó en pasar por la enfermería del Jardín. Sin embargo allí siempre había alguien de guardia, y dudaba que pudiese conseguir lo que quería sin que le pidiesen explicaciones. Así que esperó a que amaneciese, y pasó por allí con la excusa de pedirle a Kadowaki los informes médicos de los rebeldes que habían opuesto resistencia a la hora de ser capturados y que por lo tanto habían sufrido algún tipo de lesión al ser reducidos. Era algo que no necesitaba para hacer los informes que Squall le había pedido, pero una excusa factible para que Kadowaki se entretuviese unos minutos con su ordenador. Mientras tanto le dijo que necesitaba algunos analgésicos, y Kadowaki no puso especial interés en el hecho de que entrase ella misma a buscarlos a la habitación donde almacenaba gran parte de los medicamentos y útiles de la enfermería. Al fin y al cabo Quistis la había ayudado más de una vez y sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en ella.

Durante la siguiente media hora, se dedicó a observar el resultado de aquel test sin terminar de entender qué estaba pasando.

Según las instrucciones una sola línea era un resultado negativo, pero según sus propios cálculos aquel era el quinto día de retraso, y podía asegurar con total convicción que aquello no había ocurrido jamás. Por norma general su cuerpo funcionaba con la misma exactitud y precisión que el resto de ella, y como mucho podía contar con uno o dos días como margen de error, pero nunca cinco.

 _Los falsos negativos no son tan raros_ – volvió a recordarle su mente.

Volvió a dar un sorbo a su té, esta vez algo más largo y lento, encontrando cierta calma en aquel simple gesto, y se sobresaltó un poco al oír la silla que había a su lado al ser arrastrada.

\- ¿Te he asustado? - preguntó Squall mirándola con aire aburrido.

\- Lleva desde anoche súper rara – dijo Selphie, aún mirándola de manera extraña -. Aunque hace tiempo que está así de vez en cuando, supongo que la palabra 'rara' comienza a perder su significado.

\- Dejadme en paz, he dormido fatal – se justificó ella sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¿Cómo van los informes? - le preguntó Squall, y Quistis cambio su expresión por una claramente defensiva.

\- A medias – contestó con aire tajante -. Si tanta prisa tienes por que se terminen, podrías hacerlos tú mismo.

Selphie y Zell la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Squall achinó un poco los ojos con aire severo.

\- Le estaba explicando los detalles del desalojo, pero no me está haciendo mucho caso – dijo Zell en voz baja, inclinándose un poco hacia Squall como si no quisiera que ella lo oyese.

Quistis dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y comenzó a levantarse de la silla intentando cambiar su expresión por una un poco más serena.

\- Hace tres días aún tenía casi 40 de fiebre, dadme un respiro – les pidió de mal humor, y después comenzó a acercarse a las camareras lentamente, intentando alejarse de ellos para poder pensar con algo más de tranquilidad.

Se sentía idiota por no haber cogido más que un test, y ya estaba pensando en cuál sería el mejor momento de la mañana para salir del Jardín sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Mientras tanto, continuaba sintiéndose bastante confusa.

Pidió el resto de su desayuno como cualquier otra mañana, y mientras esperaba apoyada en la barra de mármol paseó su atención con aire taciturno. No sentía nada especialmente raro en sí misma además del cansancio y la falta de sueño. No había especial malestar de ningún tipo, no sentía nada extraño en cuanto a olfato, ni mareos, ni molestias físicas notables. Todo eso y el resultado de aquella prueba hacían que tuviese bastante claro que nada había cambiado. Pero sin embargo...

 _No todos los embarazos presentan los mismo síntomas al principio_ – oyó aquella estúpida vocecilla.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro cansado, y apoyó la frente sobre la palma de sus manos.

Había una estúpida parte de sí misma que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la esperanza de que aquella maldita línea de color rosa fuese un falso negativo, y por lo tanto se sentía confusa e impaciente.

Cuando dejaron su bandeja ante ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió sin mucho ánimo a la camarera antes de volver a la mesa en la que la esperaban tres recién llegados.

\- ¡Quisty! - oyó la voz de Aura, y en cierto modo aquel sonido la reconfortó.

La pequeña la abrazó rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos en cuanto llegó a su lado, y Quistis soltó la bandeja para acariciar su cabeza con una sonrisa cansada en los labios.

\- ¿Qué tal todo por Deling? - preguntó volviendo a sentarse.

\- Bien – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa radiante. Le faltaban los dos incisivos frontales inferiores, y podían verse asomar dos dientecillos algo más fuertes y anchos que los que había habido antes.

Quistis le puso el dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior, y la pequeña le mostró orgullosa sus dientes nuevos.

\- ¿Cuándo se te han caído? - le preguntó cogiendo a la pequeña para sentarla sobre sus rodillas.

\- Hace muchos días, te los enseñé – le dijo ella.

Quistis sonrió de manera extraña, sin ser capaz de recordar con claridad lo que la pequeña le estaba diciendo, y pensando en lo agotadores que habían sido los últimos meses.

\- Calway os envía saludos, y dice que no tenemos que enviar a Auri solo cuando pueda ser peligroso que esté en el Jardín – comentó Rinoa, poniendo los brazos en jarra, claramente molesta con aquel último dato.

Squall la miró con el ceño fruncido, y después negó lentamente con la cabeza y dio un largo sorbo a su taza de café.

\- ¡Me muero de hambre! - exclamó Irvine, que había acompañado a Rinoa en el Lagunamov para ir a buscar a Aura, y Selphie se levantó mirando hacia Quistis con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

Aura le hablaba haciendo gestos con las manos y sonriendo sin parar, contándole lo que había hecho durante aquellos días, y ella le sonreía con dulzura mientras mantenía las manos tras la espalda de la pequeña.

\- A ella no le pones cara de acelga ni le hablas mal, ¿eh? - comentó Selphie en voz alta con cierto rencor.

Quistis la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, y después pegó a la pequeña contra su cuerpo, cambiando la expresión de rencor por una un tanto más infantil y enfurruñada.

\- Hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo y la he echado de menos estos días, deja que disfrute un poco de esto, ¿vale? - contestó simplemente.

* * *

Quistis dejó la pequeña bolsa que le habían dado en la farmacia de Balamb en el baño de su habitación, y después se dejó caer sobre la cama. Pasaban algunos minutos de las cinco de la tarde, y sentía que el cansancio se iba haciendo cada vez más molesto. Entre las pocas horas que había dormido, la tensión que había ido acumulando durante toda la mañana y aquellos malditos informes, no sabía si esperar por lo menos hasta haber cenado algo o si meterse directamente en la cama.

Se incorporó de nuevo, pasándose una mano por la cara como si así pudiese despejarse un poco más, y volvió a mirar hacia el montón de papeles que había dejado sobre su escritorio.

Después de toda la mañana intentando acabar algo para poder entregar alguna cosa a Squall y que dejase de meterle prisas, había logrado escapar sin que nadie hiciese preguntas después de comer. Había ido directa a la primera farmacia que había encontrado en la ciudad, había comprado tres de aquellos aparatitos, la chica que la atendió la miró un poco raro, y después fue directa a la primera cafetería que encontró en aquella misma calle. Usó los tres a la vez, y los tres volvieron a dar un resultado negativo.

Un falso negativo no era tan raro, pero cuatro ya eran otra cosa.

Entonces la estúpida vocecilla en su cabeza comenzó a recordarle datos poco reconfortantes como que es fácil obtener un falso negativo si haces esas pruebas demasiado pronto, o que siempre se recomienda hacer aquellas pruebas a primera hora de la mañana, cuando es más fácil encontrar cualquier sustancia interesante en la orina.

El resultado es que había vuelto a la misma farmacia a por tres aparatitos más, y que había decidido usarlos en las mañanas de los siguientes días si aún cabía alguna duda sobre aquellos resultado negativos.

Pero hasta entonces...

Se acercó a los pocos informes que ya estaban acabados, y suspiró profundamente. Después cogió el más extenso, lo metió en una carpeta, cogió un bolígrafo y volvió a salir de su habitación buscando el contacto de Selphie y el de Seifer en su teléfono móvil.

* * *

Squall repasó aquel montón de hojas por encima, comprobando que constaba de las partes habituales, y frunciendo un poco el ceño ante las 76 páginas que lo componían. Después comprobó que tanto Selphie como Seifer lo habían firmado, y miró a Quistis con aire suspicaz.

\- ¿Lo han leído antes de firmar? - le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la mirada muy seria.

\- Tenías prisa porque te entregase algo, ¿no? - le contestó.

Squall cogió aire con resignación, y volvió a pasar las páginas sin prestarles demasiada atención.

\- He hablado con el Venerable del pueblo Shumi, exigen un informe con el procedimiento y resultado de la misión antes de que le enviemos a Norg para que ellos lo juzguen y castiguen como crean necesario – le explicó.

Quistis se acomodó sobre la silla frente al escritorio de su comandante, y asintió un par de veces, después lo miró, y esperó en silencio.

\- ¿Qué tal con Seifer? - le preguntó unos instantes después.

Quistis tragó saliva, y llenó los pulmones mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Como siempre... - dijo finalmente, midiendo mucho sus palabras.

Tenía tantas quejas de él que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero habiendo pasado aquellos días desde que volvieron de Dollet se sentía un poco más tranquila al respecto. Volvió a mirarlo, y vio que él la observaba por encima de aquellos folios frunciendo un poco el ceño. Ella suspiró de nuevo, y le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Rinoa te ha dicho algo sobre él? - le preguntó finalmente.

El ceño fruncido de Squall se relajó un poco y la observó entre curioso y sorprendido, bajando aquel informe y esperando algo más de información.

\- Tu mujer lleva semanas intentando convencerme de que Seifer debe ser el amor de mi vida o algo así... es agotador – dijo con desgana -. Lo último que necesito es que ahora tú también me vengas a vender la moto.

\- ¿Qué moto? - preguntó Squall un poco perdido.

Quistis suspiró y negó con la cabeza, como negando lo último que había dicho.

\- A ver, es cierto que ha cambiado mucho últimamente – dijo Squall con tono casual -... o tal vez no habíamos sabido ver cómo era antes.

Quistis lo miró sin saber muy bien cómo entender aquello.

\- Es decir, justo tras lo de Artemisa, todo lo que hizo – se justificó él - ... no me lo hubiese imaginado pocos meses antes, cuando no éramos más que tus alumnos.

Los dos se miraron en silencio durante un buen rato, mientras un reloj sonaba de manera acompasada y constante en alguna parte de aquel despacho.

\- No sabes de qué te hablo, ¿verdad?

Ante aquella pregunta, Quistis levantó una ceja y después se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a hablar.

\- Bueno, sé que lo condenaron y que cuando salió de la prisión pidió la readmisión en el Jardín – dijo ella sin darle importancia.

Aquella era la única información que le había llegado de manera más o menos oficial sobre lo que había ocurrido con Seifer tras el conflicto de la compresión del tiempo, y nunca había cuestionado si era o no cierto, o si había algún otro detalle que se hubiese omitido. En su momento le pareció lo más lógico y no le había dado más vueltas.

\- Lo pidió él – dijo Squall unos segundos después.

Quistis frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería, y Squall dejó el informe sobre el escritorio, a un lado, y se apoyó con ambos codos sobre la mesa.

\- La prisión, lo pidió él – volvió a decir.

\- Pero... lo condenaron – dijo Quistis, confusa.

\- Edea hizo todo lo posible para que fuese juzgado como víctima, igual que habían hecho con ella, pero él se negó – le dijo Squall -. Aseguró que permitió que Artemisa lo controlase por voluntad propia, aunque todos los delitos que cometió después fueron por influencia de ella. Así que lo condenaron a cinco años en la prisión del desierto. Cumplió los tres primeros, y salió por buen comportamiento y con la obligación de pasar un año trabajando en la reconstrucción del Jardín de Trabia. Después pidió su readmisión aquí.

Quistis lo observó achinando un poco la mirada, y guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la misión? - preguntó Quistis intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Más o menos – contestó Squall -. Selphie me dijo que habíais discutido varias veces, y que le había extrañado mucho porque nunca te había visto así de... agresiva – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, y escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

\- Tú sabes que siempre hemos sido así – dijo ella recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra -. Él me provoca y al final pierdo la paciencia y le contesto lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza. En cualquier caso, Seifer será muy bueno haciendo su trabajo, pero preferiría que no nos vuelvas a poner juntos en ninguna misión.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo según las circunstancias – la cortó él -. Y yo diría que la misión no podía tener mejor resultado.

\- Acabamos en una persecución absurda por varias calles de la ciudad, poniendo en peligro la vida de muchos civiles, obligamos al sospechoso a huir en un coche que robó hasta que lo destrozó contra una farola, y también causamos varios daños en el coche que habíamos alquilado. Sin contar con que terminé empapada y con un resfriado monumental – le recordó ella.

\- ¿Quién dio la orden de disparar al coche del sospechoso? - le preguntó Squall.

La expresión de Quistis cambió por un segundo, claramente molesta.

\- ¿Quién voló la cerradura del maletero del coche de alquiler? - preguntó después.

Quistis cogió aire evitando responder también a aquella pregunta.

\- En una misión pueden ocurrir contratiempos, y asumimos riesgos – le dijo él -. Yo creo que tomasteis las decisiones más correctas entro de cada situación, y conseguisteis al informante que necesitábamos para descubrir el ataque de los simpatizantes de Norg.

Quistis se cruzó de brazos, y suspiró sonoramente.

\- Lo culpas de todo, y lo único que pasa es que lo sigues encasillando en el personaje de siempre – dijo finalmente.

Quistis volvió a coger aire hasta llenar los pulmones, armándose de paciencia, y después se levantó lentamente.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más? - le preguntó.

Squall negó con la cabeza, sin añadir una sola palabra más, y Quistis se marchó preguntándose si realmente Rinoa no había tenido nada que ver en aquella conversación.

De una manera o de otra, sentía que estaba agotada, y que debía quitarse asuntos pendientes de encima si quería descansar con mediana tranquilidad. Así que caminó con prisas hacia su habitación intentando hacerse una especie de lista de prioridades.

Debía acabar aquellos informes, eso era lo primero para poder quitarse a Squall y sus estúpidas charlas de encima. Debía sacarse de la cabeza aquella maldita sensación de esperanza que le impedía ver lo que le estaba pasando como lo que era: una simple falsa alarma. Y debía alejarse de Seifer y sus condenadas provocaciones. Si hacía aquello, podría dormir medianamente tranquila, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ella, apretó los párpados y emitió un leve gruñidito contenido, como si así pudiese sacar de su cabeza aquel montón de pequeñas molestias que continuaban acumulándose.

* * *

Un par de días después, se mantenía mirando fijamente aquel calendario que había imprimido el mismo día que redactó el contrato que había hecho firmar a Seifer. Lo observaba en silencio, pensativa, mientras sostenía aquel bolígrafo en la mano. Era el típico bolígrafo de cuatro colores, y durante mucho tiempo lo había utilizado para corregir exámenes y ejercicios cuando era instructora. Desde entonces apenas lo había vuelto a utilizar, pero le pareció adecuado sacarlo del cajón de su escritorio para poder organizar mejor aquella especie de agenda que se había hecho.

Se acercó a la pared en la que había colgado aquel calendario, sacó la punta de color rojo del bolígrafo, e hizo una marca sobre el número 11 que correspondía al día que acababa de comenzar. Después de aquello tachó otras marcas que había hecho sobre otros de aquellos números y volvió a dibujarlas adelantándolas todas una semana. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se giró dándole la espalda.

Se acercó a la cama, quitó las sábanas y las dejó tiradas de cualquier manera en un rincón, después sacó algo de ropa y sábanas limpias de un armario y volvió a hacer la cama con calma y cuidado. Metió las sábanas sucias en una bolsa para la lavandería, y entró en el baño con la ropa limpia que acababa de coger debajo de un brazo. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que tenía toallas a mano y comenzó a desnudarse. Antes de entrar en la ducha, una pequeña cajita rectangular de cartón llamó su atención, y Quistis la cogió y la observó en silencio, recordando lo poco que había podido retener de algo que había soñado aquella noche.

\- Supongo que quedas para la próxima vez... - murmuró hacia el último test de embarazo que ni siquiera había necesitado usar.

Guardó aquella cajita en un cajón que había bajo el lavabo, y después se metió en la ducha.


	24. Así es

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXIV: ASÍ ES...**

* * *

Cuando apagó la luz de la lamparita de mesa Seifer miró a su alrededor, sorprendido, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Las persianas estaban levemente abiertas, y se colaba un poco de luz del exterior.

No podía ver con tanta claridad como lo había hecho en aquel hotel de Dollet, pero desde luego podía ver a Quistis de pie junto a la cama, mientras colaba los dedos bajo el elástico de aquel pantalón corto de deporte y lo bajaba con calma y soltura junto a su ropa interior, sentándose después en el borde de la cama. Se deshizo de aquellas dos prendas, dejándolas en el suelo de cualquier manera, y se movió sobre el colchón tumbándose en la cama. Después miró hacia él, y Seifer podía ver perfectamente su expresión calmada y totalmente carente de interés.

Igual que podía ver que bajo aquel gesto había algo más que intentaba ocultar.

\- Esperaba que me llamases antes – dijo mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la dejaba caer sobre el sofá que había a su izquierda -. Varios días antes...

Quistis lo observó mientras se quitaba las botas y se desabrochaba el cinturón.

\- Surgieron cosas – dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Seifer terminó de desnudarse mirándola mientras ella fijaba su atención en sus manos, tocándose las uñas y fingiendo un total desinterés hacia él. Después, cuando sintió que se acercaba a la cama, lo miró y se movió hacia un costado. Seifer se quedó parado sin entender aquel movimiento, y Quistis le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como si le indicase que se tumbase a su lado.

Él aguardó unos segundos más, y después sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? - le preguntó.

\- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, te aseguro que no se trata de nada que estés imaginando – dijo ella en tono tajante. Volvió la cara para mirarlo frunciendo un poco el ceño, y después perdió la vista entre ambos -. Este es el cuarto intento...

Dijo aquello, y después se quedó callada, como pensativa.

\- Es el quinto – dijo Seifer después, y la oyó reír en voz baja, pero aquella risa no sonaba precisamente divertida.

\- ¿Sabes como acabaron mis sábanas la primera vez? - le dijo – No sé qué hicimos, pero dudo que aquello pueda contar como primer intento.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, algo molesto.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver tus sábanas...? - preguntó sin entenderla.

\- Creo que podríamos decir que no andabas muy sobrado de puntería esa noche – contestó ella simplemente -. Y la verdad... empiezo a tener ciertas dudas sobre si andamos sobrados de ninguna otra cualidad en este tipo de asuntos.

El orgullo de Seifer agradeció que usase el plural en aquella última frase, pero aun así no le gustó lo que le había parecido entender.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó.

\- Quiero decir que... siempre debemos suponer que estamos capacitados para reproducirnos de manera normal, pero a veces no es así – dijo ella pensando y escogiendo sus palabras lo mejor posible.

Después se quedó callada, pero Seifer no contestó nada. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y un buen rato después ella se encogió de hombros y bajó de nuevo la mirada, observando la forma en que su pecho se movía lentamente al respirar.

\- Lo hemos intentado once veces en los últimos tres meses – añadió ella -. Y por ahora no ha funcionado ni a mi manera ni a la tuya.

\- A mi manera aún no lo hemos hecho ni una sola vez – contestó él cruzándose de brazos.

Quistis lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Ah, no? - le preguntó - ¿Y lo de Dollet?

Seifer dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, y después la miró con una sonrisa pícara y confiada.

\- Sabes que eso no era a mi manera – le dijo.

Quistis se sonrojó levemente, pensando que hablaba como si ella tuviese que saber de qué manera solía hacerlo. Aunque debía admitir que conociéndolo podía imaginar como debía ser.

 _Y eso es lo que más miedo te da..._ \- se oyó pensar.

\- ¿Y qué estás sugiriendo? - preguntó Seifer un momento después - ¿Quieres que vaya a pedirle a Kadowaki que examine mis cualidades reproductivas? Tal vez quede un poco sospechoso, ¿no crees?

Quistis se sonrojó un poco, y agradeció que las persianas tan solo estuviesen un poco abiertas.

\- No sugiero nada - dijo -. Tan solo es una observación...

\- Sabes que pensar así es contraproducente, ¿verdad? - comentó él.

Quistis se movió incómoda a su lado, tenía las piernas estiradas ante ella, con un tobillo cruzado sobre el otro, y cruzó también los brazos sobre su pecho mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Lo sé - murmuró -... Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Seifer la observó sin añadir nada más, y después paseó la mirada a su alrededor.

\- Esto sin embargo, es un buen cambio - añadió un rato después.

Señalaba a su alrededor, al hecho sin duda de que tenía un mínimo de visibilidad, y después volvió a mirarla y sonrió con una expresión poco habitual. Parecía simplemente tranquilo.

\- Quiero que esto funcione de una vez - dijo Quistis encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia sus manos, que mantenía con los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo -, y sé que no me quedan muchas más opciones que... colaborar.

Miró a Seifer durante un instante, y el sueño que había tenido semanas atrás volvió a su memoria. No el sueño en sí, si no un simple pensamiento, una sensación más bien, que era lo poco que podía recordar. La sensación de estar sujetando a un recién nacido en sus brazos, pegándolo a su pecho con los ojos cerrados, y con la certeza de que era suyo.

Volvió a mirar hacia sus manos, y algo en aquel extraño silencio parecía empujarla a justificarse.

\- A veces es insoportable – murmuró con aire cansado -. Por mucho que me plantee dejarlo correr, hay algo que me empuja a seguir intentándolo. Es como... Es...

Parecía frustrada, pero impaciente al mismo tiempo. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, enredando sus dedos con la tela de su camiseta, mientras parecía no encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

\- Es la máxima expresión del egoísmo: la necesidad irracional de que algo te pertenezca de la manera más rotunda y primitiva imaginable - dijo finalmente, como si las palabras saliesen de ella amontonadas.

\- Lo dices como si fuese algo malo - contestó él al cabo de un rato, pensativo -, y aun así aquí estamos...

Durante unos instantes no dijeron nada, después Seifer se movió a su lado, y sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

\- Así es... - Susurró Quistis, cerrando los ojos.

Respiró lenta y profundamente, cogiendo el aire por la nariz, y movió las piernas permitiendo que Seifer se acomodase entre ellas. No sabía si era por el calor de su cuerpo, o por haberse oído diciendo en voz alta cosas que llevaban días resonando sin parar en su cabeza, pero se sentía un poco más tranquila.

\- Vale... - murmuró unos segundos después, y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Seifer aguardó un instante más en silencio, y después se acercó poco a poco a ella. Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, y apretó un poco la cabeza contra la almohada antes de girar la cara hacia un lado. La punta de la nariz de Seifer quedó rozando su piel junto a su oreja, y dejó escapar una risa leve y suave que le hizo cosquillas.

\- Pensaba que ibas a colaborar... - murmuró.

\- Colaboraré, pero no haré nada que no quiera hacer - aclaró ella.

Seifer se separó un par de centímetros, mirándola en silencio, y después sonrió de nuevo y bajó una vez más sus labios hasta rozar su cuello.

\- Te encanta tirar del hilo, ¿eh? - susurró, moviendo una mano hacia abajo y ayudándose con ella para empezar a entrar en su interior.

Quistis apretó las mandíbulas, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Seifer, aunque por primera vez no intentaba apartarlo de ella. Cuando sintió que había entrado completamente dejó escapar el aire poco a poco, y lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué? - le dijo, como si no hubiese entendido sus últimas palabras.

Él se separó un poco, sonrió de manera misteriosa, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Nada... - murmuró, y comenzó a moverse sobre ella lentamente.

* * *

La punta del lápiz se deslizó lentamente sobre el papel, uniendo los diminutos puntitos que formaban aquellas letras. Eran siempre la misma letra, una línea de eses mayúsculas seguida de otra línea de la misma letra pero en minúscula, alternándose hasta llenar la página de aquel cuadernillo de caligrafía de arriba a abajo.

Quistis observó la mano de la pequeña Aura moviéndose lentamente y sin mucha seguridad, intentando que la forma sinuosa y delicada de aquellas letras quedasen perfectas. Después la pequeña levantó la mirada hacia ella, y vio que continuaba en silencio e inmóvil.

Dejó de repasar líneas de puntitos, y simplemente la miró sin decir nada, como esperando a que hiciese algo al ver que había dejado de hacer lo que le había mandado. Sin embargo Quistis estaba muy lejos de aquella aula del segundo piso, aún continuaba perdida en la sensación de los labios de Seifer recorriendo su cuello.

Hacía dos noches desde la última vez que lo hicieron, y aún le costaba creer la facilidad con la que todo había ocurrido. Seifer fue inesperadamente amable, y aunque aquello la hacía recordar aquellos minutos con cierta inquietud, también la había tranquilizado. Sucedió de manera bastante normal, casi cómoda. Sin que él dijese nada inoportuno ni intentase nada raro. Ocurrió deprisa y de manera simple, y aunque sabía que se había dejado llevar sin más, el ritmo y la forma que Seifer había marcado le habían permitido resistir hasta el final sin problemas. Podía resultar ridículo, pero saber que era capaz de contenerse lo suficiente como para no llegar al orgasmo hacía que no se sintiese tan mal consigo misma.

Al final, Seifer había acabado, y ella consiguió aguantar y calmarse sin ser siquiera consciente de que mantenía sus manos tras la espalda de Seifer, permitiendo que todo su peso descansase sobre ella, concentrándose en la manera en que su cuerpo se relajaba y su respiración se calmaba pegada a su oído, contra la almohada.

Era tranquilizador saber que si él quería y ella se lo permitía, las cosas podían ser así de fáciles. Pero a la vez era inquietante lo fácil que podían hacer aquello.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Aura finalmente.

Al oír su voz Quistis pestañeó un par de veces, y la miró como si por fin se diese cuenta de que estaba acompañada.

\- En nada – dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo llevas eso?

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, estudiando los trazos que la pequeña había ido dibujando, y Aura acercó la silla a la de ella. Continuaba mirándola sin decir nada, y estaba más que claro que sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Es por aquella misión súper secreta? - le preguntó.

Quistis sonrió de nuevo, pero con un deje de tristeza en los ojos, y después miró a la pequeña y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Como eres tan pequeña y tan lista? - le preguntó con dulzura.

Aura se encogió de hombros, y la sonrisa de Quistis ganó un poco más de optimismo. Cerró el cuadernillo de caligrafía, y apoyó un codo sobre el escritorio y la barbilla sobre su mano.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a buscar escamas de focarrol mañana? - le preguntó.

La mirada de la pequeña se iluminó, y asintió con todas sus ganas.

\- Le preguntaremos a tus padres si nos dejan, ¿vale? - le dijo – Y no nos podremos mojar los pies, ahora ya hace demasiado frío.

La sonrisa ilusionada de Aura no perdió fuerza mientras volvía a sentir. Cualquier excusa para salir a donde fuese con Quistis le parecía perfecta, aunque tuviese que dejarse los zapatos puestos todo el rato.

Quistis cogió uno de los libros de cuentos que Aura solía llevar a sus clases, y se levantó para acercarse al escritorio del instructor. Después apartó la silla y se giró de nuevo hacia la pequeña mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea un rato? - le preguntó.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Aura, y se apresuró a acercarse a ella y sentarse en su regazo. Después Quistis apoyó los pies en el borde del escritorio, y colocó los brazos alrededor de la pequeña abriendo el libro ante ambas.

\- Iré despacio, y tú tienes que intentar leer al mismo tiempo que yo pero en tu cabeza, ¿vale? - le dijo.

La niña asintió, y después Quistis comenzó a leer.

Su voz sonaba monótona y calmada, aunque el tono cambiaba a veces, haciendo que su voz sonase diferente cuando hablaba algún personaje de aquellos cuentos infantiles. Durante un buen rato se olvidó casi por completo de Seifer, y de lo poco que faltaba para volver a verlo.

* * *

El reloj de pared no dejaba de hacer aquel ruidito molesto y constante, y Seifer lo miró con cierta hostilidad mientras se desabrochaba la hebilla de su cinturón.

Se sentía increíblemente inquieto, y sabía que eso se notaba perfectamente mientras se quitaba la ropa con ciertas prisas.

Había llegado algo antes de lo supuesto, y Quistis había abierto su puerta la tercera vez que él tocó. Lo hizo envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo empapado, y lo miró un poco sorprendida. Lo dejó pasar, y después se encerró en el baño.

Seifer miró a su alrededor, totalmente desnudo, y después se sentó en la cama.  
Recordó la última vez que había estado allí, tan solo dos días atrás, y sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

Durante todo el día anterior no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la respiración de Quistis contra su oído, la manera en la que sus manos se habían movido sobre su pecho, simplemente apoyándose sobre su piel con naturalidad.

No lo había empujado, no lo había tocado con especial interés ni intención, pero las manos de aquella mujer lo habían mantenido anclado a la realidad mientras se abandonaba totalmente entre sus piernas.

\- Al final acabarás perdiéndote en el camino... - se dijo a sí mismo.

Aquello era justo lo que empezaba a sentir, que en algún punto de aquel tira y afloja por conseguir que Quistis le diese todo lo que era entre sus sábanas, era él el que había comenzado a perder fuerza, y ella lo estaba arrastrando hacia el fondo de aquel maldito mar en el que se mantenía a salvo.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Quistis salió con una toalla sobre los hombros, terminando de secar lo que podía de su pelo aún un poco mojado, con una camiseta simple y cómoda, y otra toalla envolviendo a su cintura.

\- ¿Estás mejor? - le preguntó él intentando sonar calmado.

Quistis bajó la mirada, intentando evitar prestar demasiada atención a su total desnudez, y asintió mientras se acercaba a él. Se sentó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda, y después de tirar la toalla que tenía sobre los hombros al suelo, abrió la que cubría sus piernas y la dejó caer sobre la primera.

Cuando se tumbó junto a él lo miró sin decir nada, pero había algo en sus ojos que lo ponía nervioso. Casi podía sentir que no intentaba ocultar nada tras ellos, y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus manos mientras se acomodaba junto a ella, acercándose un poco más.

La miró sin decir nada, y Quistis pudo ver que fruncía un poco el ceño, y que la línea de su mandíbula se marcaba levemente al tensar los músculos.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - le preguntó un minuto después, empezando a impacientarse.

Seifer esperó unos segundos más, pensando que no quería hacer de aquellas charlas previas a lo que realmente le interesaba una costumbre, y se inclinó sobre ella con la mirada fija en sus labios. Quistis se movió a su lado permitiendo que se arrodillase entre sus piernas, y sus ojos pasearon inseguros sobre el rostro del muchacho. Después él se acercó un poco más a ella, bajando lentamente la cara, y una vez más sintió su respiración rozando su cuello.

Quistis se movía bajo su cuerpo algo incómoda, pero no hacía nada por evitar que comenzase a recorrer su piel con los labios. Simplemente frunció un poco el ceño y cerró los ojos intentando que su respiración no se acelerase. Sintió la lengua de Seifer recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, y después subió de nuevo, poco a poco. La sensación era suave y cálida, y hacía que su piel se erizase y sus pensamientos comenzasen a perder su forma. Durante varios minutos ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sonido pesado de su respiración, ni de sus manos buscando los costados de su cuerpo. Después Seifer la mordió justo bajo la oreja, y Quistis siseó al coger aire entre los dientes, intentando apartarse de él.

Antes de que pudiese quejarse, Seifer comenzó a reír contra su cuello, y después la sujetó por la cintura y se movió rodando junto a ella y tirando de su cuerpo para que acabara tumbada sobre él. La miró aún sonriendo, y Quistis se apoyó con las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho, mirándolo entre sorprendida y asustada, mientras su pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara.

\- ¿Qué te crees...? - comenzó a balbucear unos segundos después, cambiando aquella expresión por una un poco más malhumorada.

\- ¿Estar encima también te molesta? - le preguntó él.

Quistis tardó un par de segundos en encontrar la respuesta correcta y finalmente se separó un poco de él y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- Así no... Así no es como funciona, ya lo sabes - lo acusó -. Tienes que estar tú encima...

\- Y lo estaré, no te preocupes - le contestó.

Movió las caderas hacia arriba, obligándola a separarse un poco de él, y después sujetó su miembro con una mano mientras buscaba la entrada de su sexo.

Quistis lo miró de nuevo asustada, y se apartó un poco más de él, sin embargo Seifer le puso la otra mano sobre la cadera, frunció un poco el ceño, y continuó empujando hacia arriba hasta comenzar a entrar en ella. La vio cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar el aire lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, mientras entreabría los labios y se relajaba un poco, sentándose sobre él.

\- Dices que quieres colaborar... Demuéstramelo - le dijo él -. Yo lo hice anoche, ahora te toca a ti.

Quistis volvió a abrir los ojos, aún un poco inclinada sobre él, y tragó saliva.

Durante varios segundos ninguno se movió. Quistis perdió la mirada entre ambos, claramente incómoda, y después volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y respiró muy lentamente, llenando los pulmones.

\- Si supieses lo divertido que es verte así... - le dijo Seifer sonriendo con malicia.

La mirada de Quistis se volvió menos seria por un instante, y Seifer volvió a reír al oír el gruñidito infantil que resonó en su garganta cuando coló ambas manos bajo su camiseta, intentando quitársela.

\- ¡Estate quieto! - le dijo, intentando sujetar sus muñecas y forcejeando con él.

Finalmente Seifer aflojó un poco y permitió que lo sujetase apretando sus muñecas contra las sábanas, un poco por encima de su cabeza. Después la miró apenas a un palmo de su cara, y movió los brazos estirándolos un poco más hacia los lados, haciendo que las manos de Quistis se moviesen sobre sus muñecas y que su cuerpo entero se inclinase un poco más hacia él.

\- Romper el hielo no es tan difícil – le dijo -. Solo tienes que moverte.

Quistis sintió que movía las caderas bajo las suyas, y al estar lo suficientemente pegada a él volvió a mover la cabeza hacia un lado, permitiendo que Seifer pegase la cara a su cuello. Volvió a rozar sobre su piel, respirando y dejando que su aliento la acariciase, haciendo que se estremeciese levemente mientras su respiración se hacía un poco más sonora. Él movió las manos hacia abajo sin que ella lo evitase, y las apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Al hacerlo Quistis quedó totalmente tumbada y pegada a él, sintiendo como continuaba moviéndose entre sus piernas, empujando hacia arriba y después volviendo a relajarse. Sus manos se movieron poco a poco de sus rodillas a sus caderas, acariciando sus muslos, y se quedaron durante unos instantes apoyadas en la zona más baja de su espalda. Después la atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a moverse sobre él, y aflojó después para permitir que volviese a moverse un poco hacia atrás.

Quistis lo oyó hacer un ruido grave, como un gruñido muy bajito, y sintió que sus manos volvían a empujar tras su espalda, haciendo que volviese a balancearse sobre él. Después sus labios se arrastraron sobre su cuello y ella se movió para evitar que volviese a morderla.

\- Deja de hacer eso – gimió contra su oreja.

La siguiente vez que se movió sobre las caderas de Seifer, él no había hecho nada para ayudarla.

Seifer sonrió, y subió un poco más las manos sobre su espalda acariciando su piel.

\- Te gusta morder, pero no que te muerdan, ¿eh? - le susurró.

Quistis recordó las marcas que había visto en el cuello y los labios de Seifer después del cumpleaños de Aura, y apretó un poco las mandíbulas cuando las manos de Seifer dieron con el broche de su sujetador.

\- Suelta... - jadeó contra su oído, volviendo a buscar con sus manos las muñecas de Seifer.

Él se resistió, y cuando Quistis se apartó de él y dejó de moverse para mirarlo enfadada, él se echó a reír en voz baja.

\- Ibas muy bien - le dijo sonriendo - ¿Por qué paras ahora?

Mientras forcejeaban Seifer se había incorporado, quedando sentado sobre la cama con ella a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y la mantenía lo más cerca posible, con las manos apoyadas aún en su espalda. Quistis quedaba en aquella posición un poco por encima de él, mirándolo con una expresión inconforme.

Podía sentía su sexo pegado a él, igual que su estómago y sus pechos, y estaba convencida de que él podía sentir su respiración y el retumbar de su corazón igual que ella sentía los suyos.

\- ¿Qué pretendes con esto - le preguntó -... además de hacerme sentir... ridículamente incómoda?

Él no contestó nada. La observó durante un instante más con aquella sonrisa que Quistis no terminaba de entender, y después se movió bajo ella poniendo ambas manos sobre sus nalgas. Empujó hacia arriba con fuerza, y Quistis apretó los párpados y se agarró a sus hombros. Continuó obligándola a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante mientras él empujaba una y otra vez entre sus piernas. Y Quistis cerró los ojos y sus manos se movieron poco a poco de sus hombros a su nuca, comenzando a acariciar entre su pelo.

\- Maldito seas... - murmuró, comenzando a seguir aquel ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Seifer besó su cuello de nuevo, y volvió a morderla pero muy levemente, dejando que su lengua acariciase después su piel con infinita paciencia. Al cabo de unos minutos podía sentir que se asfixiaba en el calor de su cuerpo, perdido en el maravilloso sonido de sus gemidos.

\- Joder... - gruñó cuando ella bajó las manos y se sujetó a su espalda arañándolo.

Mantenía una mano sobre la espalda de Seifer, y la otra tras su cabeza, mientras pegaba su mejilla a su cara y permitía que sus labios se moviesen acercándose un poco a los de ella. Después se apartó de él justo antes de que la besase, y lo miró fijamente mientras apretaba sus caderas sobre las de él y las movía describiendo un pequeño círculo. Lo vio apretar las mandíbulas, respirando con fuerza, y después dejó escapar un leve gruñidito y la empujó hacia atrás. Empujó de nuevo entre sus piernas con fuerza, aún sentado, y se movió con cuidado sujetándola por la cintura para tumbarse sobre ella.

\- ¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes? - le preguntó, furioso, empujando cada vez más fuerte y haciendo que ella se moviese bajo su cuerpo.

Quistis no sabía si se refería a la manera en la que lo estaban haciendo, a la postura de hacía unos segundos, o simplemente al hecho de acostarse juntos. En cualquier caso no contestó. Apretó los párpados, estremeciéndose bajo él, y se sujetó con las manos a la firmeza de sus brazos, jadeando.

Sintió que el ritmo que Seifer marcaba se volvía más rápido y acompasado, y cuando lo miró vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y que aguantaba la respiración a ratos. Después frunció el ceño y apretó las mandíbulas, y empujó con fuerza contra sus caderas. Quistis le puso ambas manos en la cara, obligándolo a mirarla mientras continuaba empujando con fuerza pero lentamente, acabando en su interior, y Seifer pudo ver en el intenso brillo de sus ojos una especie de petición silenciosa.

Tragó saliva, volvió a respirar con fuerza, y continuó moviéndose de nuevo más deprisa, apretando las mandíbulas y frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirarla, observando como su expresión cambiaba poco a poco. Quistis cerró los ojos, y sus cejas se enfrentaron en una expresión algo lastimera y contenida. Se mordió el labio inferior, y después entreabrió la boca y sus dedos se movieron de nuevo entre el pelo corto y suave de la nuca de Seifer. Se estremeció una última vez bajo él, apretando las caderas contra las suyas y dejando que un gemido débil y entrecortado escapase de su garganta.

Un instante después, la expresión de su cara se relajó un poco mientras respiraba cogiendo aire con fuerza. Sus manos bajaron por el cuello de Seifer, hasta que quedaron entre ambos, con las yemas de sus dedos rozando su pecho desnudo. Después abrió los ojos poco a poco, y Seifer dejó escapar una risilla corta y leve soltando el aire por la nariz.

\- Como digas... alguna chorrada... - comenzó a decir ella, aún recuperando el aliento, y Seifer dejó de reír y la observó unos segundos mientras ella volvía a cerrar los ojos, intentando ignorarlo.

\- Te parecerá una tontería, pero lo he echado de menos – le dijo un minuto después.

Quistis lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin entenderlo.

\- Siento que llevo toda la vida sin saber lo que es esto, y ahora que lo sé... - Hizo una pausa, apretando las mandíbulas y llenando los pulmones, y Quistis intentó apartarlo un poco de ella mirándolo con el ceño aún más fruncido.

\- ¿Estás hablando del sexo? - le preguntó, confusa.

Seifer también se apartó un poco más, y la miró también sin entenderla.

\- ¿No lo habías hecho antes? - le preguntó ella después de un extraño silencio, casi asustada.

La mirada de Seifer se tornó ilegible, y después soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Xian! ¡Por supuesto que sí! - le dijo, aún riendo.

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado, y volvió a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño.

\- No me des estos sustos, maldita sea... - le pidió.

La risa de Seifer fue disminuyendo y después la miró de nuevo en silencio.

\- Me refería a tu voz – le dijo.

Quistis lo miró y sintió que volvía a sentir algo de calor en su cara.

\- Llevas toda la vida oyéndola – le dijo un poco molesta.

\- Pero nunca así – contestó él.

Quistis volvió a cerrar los ojos y se movió un poco incómoda bajo él. Aquella parte de él que no parecía saber lo que significaba guardarse algún pensamiento u opinión para sí mismo la ponía nerviosa. Suspiró con fastidio, y después se acomodó la camiseta retirando las manos de él y fingiendo desinterés.

\- Pues no te acostumbres – le dijo con aire orgulloso, después lo miró frunciendo el ceño y guardó silencio durante un instante -. Feliz cumpleaños, Seifer.

Él levantó ambas cejas, y se separó todo cuanto pudo estirando totalmente los brazos.

\- ¿Se supone que esto era mi regalo o algo así? - le preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- El regalo es que me haya acordado, tú ni siquiera me felicitaste para el mío y solo han pasado dos meses – le contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Había un tono de inconformismo un tanto infantil en su voz, y Seifer se encogió de hombros.

\- Nadie más te felicitó, me sentía idiota – le dijo -... Me pasé el día entero sin saber si decirte algo o no. Al final estaba convencido de que hasta tú te habías olvidado.

Quistis rió suavemente, y Seifer sintió que su cuerpo se movía suavemente bajo el de él.

\- A menos de una semana de la boda de Irvine y Selphie... - comentó, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿quién iba a acordarse?

El siguiente silencio fue medianamente cómodo y prolongado, y Quistis miró a Seifer empezando a sentir cierta impaciencia. Podía sentir perfectamente que hacía rato que podría haberse apartado de ella e irse sin más, que era justo lo que esperaba en ese momento de él, pero sin embargo él no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- Entonces – dijo al cabo de un buen rato, volviendo a apoyarse sobre los codos, acomodándose mejor sobre ella -... Si esto no era mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿puedo pedir otra cosa?

Quistis lo miró como si no se fiase de él.

\- Eso es con Papá Noel, Seifer... - le contestó como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Él se quedó callado un instante, como si quisiera darle algo de interés y suspense a la situación.

\- Lo digo en serio – le dijo con cierto rencor.

Quistis arqueó una ceja, y él frunció un poco más el ceño antes de continuar hablando.

\- Pasado mañana es el baile de Navidad... - comenzó a decir.

\- Lo sé, así que será mejor que vengas antes, después de almorzar – lo cortó ella, intentando desviar aquella conversación hacia algo más productivo -. No tengo ganas de tener que escaparme a media fiesta. No necesito a Rinoa otra vez midiendo cada paso que damos.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo al baile? - le preguntó él de repente.

Quistis se quedó callada, mirándolo como si ni siquiera supiese en qué idioma le había hablado.

\- Ni muerta. - contestó.

\- ¿Con quien vas? - le preguntó Seifer de inmediato.

Ella lo miró como si estuviese loco, y dejó escapar una risa seca y corta.

\- Seifer, no es un baile de graduación en una estúpida película para adolescentes, no tienes por qué llevar a nadie – le dijo - Voy sola.

\- ¿Y qué te cuesta venir conmigo? - insistió él.

Quistis volvió a reír, y lo miró empezando a preguntarse si estaba tomándole el pelo.

\- Pues mucho – le contestó -, para empezar no me apetece, y para seguir, ¿sabes cómo se pondrían Rinoa y Auri? Ni-muer-ta.

Seifer guardó silencio durante apenas un puñado de segundos, mirándola entre molesto y rencoroso.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer suplicar? - le dijo, haciendo que su expresión cambiase a una algo apenada que era totalmente fingida.

\- Seifer, déjate de idioteces, ve con Viento. ¿No vas siempre con ella?

La miró perdiendo de repente la cara de pena.

\- Trueno y yo nos turnamos para que nos acompañe a estas cosas. Este año le toca a él – le dijo.

Quistis dejó escapar un gruñidito agudo mientras lo empujaba, intentando quitárselo de encima. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y lo último que quería era seguir oyendo tonterías.

\- Pues pídeselo a otra, hay un montón de mujeres en el Jardín – le dijo entre dientes.

\- No voy a pedírselo a una desconocida – le dijo él apartándose por fin de ella y sentándose a su lado.

La observó mientras la oía murmurar varios reproches en voz baja, acomodándose sobre el colchón, tapándose las piernas con las sábanas y colocando la almohada bajo su trasero.

\- Pues ve solo – le dijo - Si este año le toca a Trueno hubieras ido solo igualmente, ¿no?

\- Entrar en una fiesta de baile sin pareja es penoso – murmuró él.

\- Bajo ningún concepto pienso aceptar – le dijo ella dedicándole la mirada más estricta que tenía.

Seifer le aguantó la mirada con rebeldía, pero después aflojó un poco aquel aire tozudo.

\- ¿No me harías este insignificante favor? - dijo con un hilillo de voz - ¿Después de todo lo que yo estoy haciendo por ti?

Quistis entreabrió los labios con indignación.

\- ¿Por mí? Lo que estás haciendo es ponerte las botas. Te estás llevando más que suficiente, no te debo nada – le aseguró.

Seifer frunció los labios, y después se levantó claramente furioso, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia el sofá sobre el que había dejado su ropa.

\- ¿Ah, si? Pues a lo mejor resulta que pasado mañana estaré demasiado ocupado buscando una acompañante, no creo que pueda venir a hacerte ninguna visita – le dijo mientras cogía sus pantalones y los estiraba frente a él, haciendo que la hebilla de su cinturón sonase con un chasquido metálico

Quistis lo miró achinando los ojos, y se formaron algunos hoyuelos en su barbilla cuando apretó los labios.

\- No te atreverás... - le dijo.

Seifer le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones, y terminó de ponerse los pantalones con calma.

\- El día del baile no puedes dejarme colgada, sabes que es el primero de los tres con más probabilidades de-

\- ¿Y las probabilidades de hacerme quedar en ridículo delante de todo el Jardín? - le preguntó él poniéndose la camiseta.

\- ¿Por ir solo a un baile? ¿Pero cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de comprarlo con-

\- No te cuesta nada acompañarme – insistió él sentándose en el sofá mientras se ponía las botas -. Solo tienes que entrar a ese salón cogida de mi brazo, y después te vas a jugar con tus amiguitos. Ni siquiera voy a pedirte que bailes conmigo.

\- Xian, Seifer... - murmuró Quistis, apretando las mandíbulas.

Lo vio ponerse en pie, abrir la puerta y girarse hacia ella una última vez con aire indiferente.

\- Si yo no tengo mi cita, tú tampoco – le dijo.


	25. El caballero de la bruja

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

soyunax: No sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho tu review! Es verdad que estamos en el punto en que realmente empiezan a haber cambios, así que el fangirleo es entendible (hasta yo me emociono cuando leo algunas de las conversaciones que siguen de aquí en adelante). Hasta ahora me he dedicado a hacer que ambos (sobre todo Quistis) se resistiesen a aceptar ningún cambio y a ir dejando caer miguitas de pan por el camino con detalles aquí y allí. Ahora toca recoger esas miguitas y hacer que tengan un significado para ambos lo suficientemente evidente como para que no puedan apartar la mirada de lo que está pasando, así que... a disfrutarlo! (Mira si me ha emocionado el review que no he podido resistirme a regalarte este nuevo capítulo XD)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXV: EL CABALLERO DE LA BRUJA...**

* * *

\- ¡Seifer!

La voz de Quistis resonó en el pasillo, y un par de cadetes se giraron para verla acercándose a él a paso ligero. Cuando lo alcanzó Seifer se giró totalmente hacia ella y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, mirándola con indiferencia.

\- No has contestado a mi mensaje – le dijo enfadada.

\- ¿Qué mensaje? - preguntó él.

Apareció aquella arruguita entre las cejas de Quistis en cuanto frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos ante él, y pudo ver que Seifer reprimía una sonrisilla burlona.

\- No te hagas el tonto, aparece como leído – contestó ella -. Mañana a las 16. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

\- Ven al baile conmigo – dijo él acercándose un paso más.

Quistis lo miró cogiendo aire por la nariz, armándose de paciencia, y se mantuvo en su sitio sin recular.

\- No – contestó después de unos segundos de suspense.

Seifer sonrió, echó un vistazo al reloj de muñeca que llevaba y después se encogió de hombros volviendo a mirarla a ella.

\- Buenas noches, instructora – le dijo sin más.

* * *

Quistis volvió a mirar una vez más el despertador que había sobre su mesita de noche, comprobó que faltaba tan solo un minuto para las cuatro de la tarde, y después se pasó las manos por el pelo aún algo húmedo. Finalmente se puso en pie, y caminó hacia su armario.

Sacó algunas prendas, y entre uniformes y trajes de combate, dio con un par de vestidos que apenas usaba una o dos veces al año para alguna misión encubierta u ocasiones como la de aquella noche. Intentó hacer algo productivo mientras esperaba, y los estudió con la intención de escoger el adecuado para después, pero finalmente los volvió a dejar los dos en el armario y se giró hacia el reloj de nuevo. Vio que pasaba un minuto de las cuatro, y cogió aire para soltarlo después por la nariz haciendo un sonido impaciente y molesto.

 _Vendrá_ – pensó. Después cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo hará... - murmuró.

Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se asomó al pasillo. No vio una sola alma, y finalmente volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en el borde inferior de la cama. Refunfuñó un rato, moviendo una pierna de manera repetitiva y rápida, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y de nuevo miró el despertador. Marcaba las 16:05, y al fruncir los labios arrugó un poco la nariz.

 _Tiene que venir_ – pensó, aun sabiendo que seguramente no lo haría.

Se puso de pie de nuevo, maldijo en voz alta, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras sus pies descalzos hacían un ruido monótono e impaciente amortiguados por la moqueta.

\- Maldito idiota engreído – masculló en voz baja. Después se quedó parada frente a la puerta, con los brazos en jarra.

Se giró una vez más hacia el reloj, que había cambiado a las 16:11, y gruñó antes de volver a asomarse al pasillo. De nuevo no vio a nadie, y de nuevo gruñó al cerrar la puerta con algo más de fuerza de lo necesario. Volvió a acercarse al armario y lo abrió de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién demonios se cree que es...? - murmuró, volviendo a coger la ropa que había llevado puesta durante aquella mañana.

* * *

La puerta sonó de repente, aunque aquel repicar de nudillos parecía algo menos enfurecido de lo que había esperado. Se levantó del sofá, oyendo a Regaliz gruñir a su lado, y se acercó con calma para abrir. Cuando lo hizo, procuró que su expresión fuese lo más calmada posible. Tenía un libro en las manos, y la única diferencia con el Seifer habitual era que no llevaba la gabardina puesta.

Regaliz saltó del sofá en cuanto advirtió a alguien tras la puerta, y se le echó encima alzándose sobre dos patas. Quistis dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa al ver al animal, y se lo quitó de encima como buenamente pudo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Seifer, vio que sonreía levemente.

\- ¿Sí? - le preguntó después, como si no esperase su visita.

\- Déjate de tonterías, ya sabes a lo que vengo – le dijo ella con determinación.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó casi imperceptiblemente, y después levantó ambas cejas como si no supiese de qué hablaba.

\- ¿A leer un rato? - le preguntó – Porque si vienes a por algo más, instructora... te vas a quedar con las ganas...

Quistis se cruzó de brazos, claramente enfadada, y a pesar de sus palabras Seifer sonrió de nuevo y se apartó para dejarla pasar. De nuevo, Regaliz se le echó encima, y Quistis tuvo que pelear con ella intentando que la dejase en paz.

\- ¡Xian! ¿¡Quieres quitármela de encima!? - le dijo, cada vez más furiosa.

Seifer rió en voz baja y apartó al animal, dejando que le mordisquease las manos sin hacerle daño mientras le permitía un poco de la atención que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo Quistis después de que Seifer cerrase la puerta, observando al otro animal que había tumbado sobre lo que parecía medio colchón cubierto con una sábana en el suelo, junto a la que suponía que debía ser la cama de Seifer.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer? Viven aquí – le contestó él.

Quistis levantó una ceja, observando a Cookie mientras movía la cola mirándola con cara de bobo. De repente recordó a Squall diciéndole que Seifer le había echado una mano a Rinoa cuando surgieron problemas con los cachorros de Angelo, y supuso que aquello era a lo que se había referido.

\- ¿Compartes habitación con dos perros y luego no quieres que la gente diga lo que dicen de ti? - le preguntó ella sonriendo con malicia, incapaz de no hacer aquel comentario.

Seifer la miró con rencor, y ella se giró hacia él cambiando su sonrisa burlona por una algo diferente.

\- ¿Vienes a reírte de mí? - le preguntó.

\- No, no vengo a eso... - contestó ella.

Intentó acercarse a él aún con aquella extraña sonrisa, y Regaliz volvió a acercarse a ella y empujó contra sus rodillas, obligándola a poner las manos ante ella para no perder el equilibrio. Cookie se levantó también, y caminó hacia Quistis jadeando y moviendo la cola con la misma cara de bobo.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Quistis mirando a Seifer con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Tienen que estar aquí?

Él la observaba entretenido y con los brazos cruzados, disfrutando de aquella escena un tanto ridícula. Finalmente dio una palmada y los animales se giraron hacia él. Abrió la ventana, acercó los escalones de madera al borde, y les hizo un gesto con la mano como si los animase a salir.

\- Id a dar una vuelta, venga – les dijo, y los dos obedecieron de inmediato.

Quistis observó en silencio mientras Regaliz saltaba por encima de su hermano y después hacia el exterior sin pisar uno solo de aquellos escalones de madera, y después Cookie la siguió con tranquilidad. Antes de marcharse, se giró una última vez hacia ellos, movió la cola un par de veces más, y luego se giró y desapareció tras unos arbustos.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Seifer cuando se giró otra vez después de cerrar la ventana - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Quistis se soltó el pelo, y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del top anaranjado sin decir nada. Él se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, y la observó con indiferencia.

\- ¿Crees que vas a convencerme con un poco de carne? - le preguntó con aire altivo.

Ella tan solo sonrió una vez, de manera escueta, y se dejó el top desabrochado mientras comenzaba a quitarse los guantes de cuero. Seifer podía ver la parte central del sujetador de color negro que llevaba, pero intentó que su atención no se adelantase a los acontecimientos. Al fin y al cabo, estaba dispuesto a aguantar hasta el último segundo.

Después se quitó las mangas soltándolas del chaleco, y aquella prenda se abrió un poco más. Seifer pudo comprobar que había algunos detalles cubiertos de encaje y con un cierto matiz de transparencia. Levantó una ceja, y dejó escapar una risilla seca por la nariz.

\- Me siento halagado - le dijo -... ¿te has puesto ropa interior así especialmente para mí?

Ella sonrió de nuevo, y negó con la cabeza mientras se deshacía de sus botas y después de los cinturones.

\- Siempre llevo cosas así – dijo, permitiendo que su voz sonase diferente, casi como un ronroneo -. Me da cierta sensación de libertad, ¿sabes?

Lo oyó reír en voz baja, y lo vio cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, algo nervioso.

\- No sé si me sorprende... - murmuró en tono burlón.

Quistis se bajó la cremallera de la falda, y la dejó caer hasta sus tobillos para apartarla después con un pie desnudo. Debajo siempre llevaba aquella especie de tejanos de color negro, y Seifer la observó sin decir nada mientras se quitaba también el top. Los pantalones eran más ajustados de lo que siempre había imaginado, y el contraste que aquella prenda y el sostén negro hacían con su piel y su pelo de color claros era cuanto menos interesante.

Se desabrochó el pantalón, y después lo empujó hacia abajo, descubriendo unas braguitas también negras y de encaje, con la parte de arriba algo transparente, a juego con el sostén. Seifer levantó ambas cejas, cogió aire, e intentó mantener una postura indiferente.

\- En serio, si no vienes conmigo al baile no va a pasar nada... - le dijo.

Quistis se incorporó después de terminar de quitarse los pantalones, y se llevó ambas manos a la espalda.

\- Te lo digo por si quieres ahorrarte la vergüenza de acabar esta especie de estriptis para volver a vestirte e irte a tu habitación – añadió después frunciendo el ceño.

Quistis se quitó el sujetador, y Seifer se mantuvo tal y como estaba, con los ojos clavados en los de ella. La vio sonreír otra vez de aquella manera que nunca antes le había visto, y después se inclinó un poco para quitarse la última prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, Seifer no pudo evitar que se le fuesen los ojos hacia abajo estudiando la forma en que su cuerpo desnudo se movía.

Cuando Quistis volvió a erguirse ante él, lo hizo con la misma sonrisa, pero pestañeó y movió sus ojos hacia abajo por un segundo, como si no se sintiese tan cómoda como pretendía aparentar.

Seifer frunció un poco más el ceño, y después la miró de arriba a abajo lentamente, adrede, esperando hacerla sentir aún más incómoda, dispuesto a ganar aquel pulso.

\- A pesar de todo – dijo apretando las mandíbulas -... mi respuesta es un no.

La sonrisa que Quistis intentaba mantener a base de fuerza de voluntad desapareció poco a poco, y pestañeó un par de veces mientras le devolvía la mirada tal y como se sentía. Incómoda y vulnerable, pero también decidida.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó.

Se acercó a él lentamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y después puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, perdiendo la mirada entre los dos.

\- ¿Vas a venir al baile conmigo? - le preguntó de nuevo.

Ella guardó silencio durante varios segundos, y después lo miró con una expresión ilegible.

\- No he venido a buscar un baile, Seifer... - murmuró, moviendo una de sus manos hasta su nuca y acercándose un poco más a él.

Levantó un poco los talones, lo suficiente como para poder acercar su cara al cuello del muchacho, y rozó su piel con la punta de su nariz. Sus dedos acariciaron su pelo, y Seifer oyó su respiración lenta pero algo inquieta.

\- Me gusta como hueles... - le susurró, y Seifer sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue la otra mano de Quistis justo entre sus piernas, apoyándose sobre su miembro por encima de su ropa. Acercó sus labios a su cuello, y por el sonido de su respiración y el movimiento de su cara supo que estaba sonriendo.

\- Da igual lo que diga el de ahí abajo – dijo Seifer sin moverse un milímetro -. Por muy dispuesto que esté él, yo soy el que manda.

Quistis se apartó de su cuello, y lo miró durante un segundo mientras movía la mano sobre su sexo.

\- Y yo... digo que no – le susurró Seifer entre dientes, apretando las mandíbulas.

Se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles. Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, respiraba algo más rápido de lo normal, igual que Seifer, y al cabo de un rato sus ojos se movieron de los de él a su boca, y se acercó un par de centímetros más. Rozó su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, y Seifer cerró los ojos durante un segundo, cogiendo aire sin hacer ruido. Cuando volvió a apartarse de él y volvió a mirarla, vio una seguridad en sus ojos que casi lo asustó.

\- ¿Seguro? - susurró.

Al hablar el calor de su aliento volvió a rozar sus labios, y Seifer agradeció tener los brazos cruzados y poder contenerse con algo más de facilidad. Después ella se acercó de nuevo, puso ambas manos sobre su cara, y apoyó los labios en los de él con suavidad.

Lo besó justo en la comisura de los labios, apenas un roce, y se movió poco a poco acariciándolos con infinita paciencia. Se permitió el lujo de respirar una vez más entreabriendo la boca antes de besarlo de nuevo, con algo más de fuerza esta vez.

Ambos aguantaban la respiración y se mantuvieron totalmente pegados alargando aquel instante en el tiempo como si les diese miedo romperlo. Cuando Quisits se separó por fin Seifer la miró sin llegar a verla. Recordó lo que le había dicho en la recepción del hotel de Dollet, después de besarla, y se sintió como un completo idiota. Apretó las mandíbulas de nuevo, incapaz de entender por qué un simple beso lo había hecho sentir así, y cuando Quistis lo empujó con suavidad, haciendo que se moviese hacia la cama, casi no se dio ni cuenta. De repente sintió que tocaba el colchón con las piernas y frunció un poco el ceño, mirándola con rencor.

Quistis sonrió una vez más, colando las manos por debajo de su camiseta, y él permitió que se la quitase sin resistirse, aunque con una mirada levemente inconforme. Al sacar la prenda por su cabeza lo besó de nuevo, pero con algo más de intensidad. Movió los labios sobre los de él, permitiendo que sintiese el sabor de su boca, y Seifer se inclinó un poco siguiéndola cuando comenzó a apartarse de él. Lo empujó de nuevo, obligándolo a sentarse, y él lo hizo dejando escapar un gruñidito furioso. La observó mientras se inclinaba sobre él, y al hacerlo Quistis permitió que sus pechos casi tocasen su rostro. Seifer observó su cuerpo en silencio mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, y al volver a mirarla a la cara la vio sonreír antes de besarlo otra vez. Aquella sonrisa sin embargo era diferente a las demás.

Las manos de Quistis se movían sobre sus pantalones, desabrochándolos. Lo besaba mientras continuaba inclinándose sobre él, obligándolo a tumbarse sobre el colchón. Después se irguió respirando con dificultad, quedando sentada sobre sus caderas, y Seifer la miró desde abajo, observando su torso desnudo. Sin pudor, sin nervios ni miedo. Intentó tragar saliva, sintiendo la garganta totalmente seca, y Quistis volvió a ponerse en pie y comenzó a quitarle las botas.

Seifer continuaba observándola mientras la ayudaba a deshacerse de sus pantalones, levantando las caderas, y en cuanto estuvo tan desnudo como ella Quistis volvió a sentarse sobre él y se acercó de nuevo a su boca. Se quedó quieta durante un segundo, poniendo una mano sobre su cara, y después acarició sus labios con la lengua, muy despacio. Seifer cogió aire y cerró los ojos mientras sentía el calor y la humedad de su boca. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su sexo algo húmedo apoyándose sobre su miembro, mientras movía las caderas lentamente, rozándose contra él. La oyó gemir mientras volvía a besarlo, y después se apartó un poco de él y lo miró sonriendo.

\- ¿A qué esperas? - le susurró.

Seifer apretó las mandíbulas una vez más y frunció el ceño. Después le puso una mano en la nuca, la volvió a besar, y se ayudó con la otra mano para entrar en ella. En cuanto empezó a hacerlo, Quistis apretó las caderas sobre las de él, y gimió contra sus labios. Sintió que él se movía bajo su cuerpo, intentando incorporarse, y ella lo obligó a mantenerse tumbado, apartándose nuevamente de él y empezando a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás poco a poco. Mientras tanto, él no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Respiraba pesadamente mientras su voz sonaba leve y suave, movía su cuerpo balanceándose con gestos lentos y repetitivos, haciendo que el movimiento bailase desde sus caderas, subiendo por su cintura y haciendo que su espalda se arquease para después volver a empezar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, y realmente parecía que ni siquiera era consciente de que él estaba tumbado bajo ella.

Puso las manos sobre sus muslos, y llenó los pulmones lentamente, dejándola hacer. La observó en silencio durante un buen rato, viendo los leves cambios en el ritmo de sus movimientos, y en cierto punto apretó las caderas contra las de ella siguiéndola. La oyó jadear, y ella se apoyó con las manos sobre el estómago de Seifer. Lo miró entreabriendo un poco los ojos, y acarició su torso mientras permitía que fuese él el que continuase llevando el ritmo. A ratos lo hacía más lento, a ratos un poco más rápido, y a veces simplemente la obligaba a apretarse contra él durante un instante mientras apretaba las mandíbulas.

Por un instante, Quistis pensó en que casi siempre había sido así. Ella encima, decidiendo y marcando el ritmo de lo que ocurría, mientras la miraban como si fuese una especie de diosa. Pero había algo diferente en la mirada de Seifer, y realmente no sentía que fuese ella la que decidía lo que estaba pasando.

Seifer subió las manos por su torso, acariciando su estómago y después sus pechos, y se sujetó a sus costados tirando de ella. Se incorporó quedando sentado sobre el colchón, y la obligó a ella a inclinarse un poco más para poder besarla de nuevo. Quistis sintió de nuevo sus manos apoyadas sobre su espalda, ardiendo, y sus dedos subieron enredándose en su pelo mientras continuaba moviéndose entre sus piernas cada vez más deprisa. Se separó de ella sin aliento, respirando aceleradamente sobre su boca, y después la miró una última vez a los ojos antes de empujarla hacia un lado. Salió de ella, y la obligó a tumbarse, después se apoyó sobre las rodillas y las manos, y se miraron sin decir nada durante un instante.

Quistis tragó saliva, respirando con dificultad, y lo observó sin saber qué pretendía. Después él se acercó para besarla de nuevo. Lo hizo con lentitud, permitiendo que su lengua buscase la de ella, perdiéndose en la manera en la que ella respondía a cada caricia. Después bajó poco a poco recorriendo su cuello y sus pechos con su boca. La oyó jadear de nuevo, y sintió sus uñas rozando entre sus hombros y en su nuca, apretando un poco más de lo normal. Cuando continuó bajando la oyó pronunciar su nombre y él la miró con los labios rozando la cara interna de uno de sus muslos.

\- No hagas eso... - gimió en una voz que no parecía suya.

Él la observó durante un instante más, y ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Le puso las manos a ambos lados de su cara, y tiró un poco de él mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

\- Sigue follándome – le dijo mirándolo con una expresión decidida.

Seifer cogió aire con fuerza, sintiendo que la sangre hervía en sus venas, y volvió a acercarse a su boca para besarla mientras volvía a penetrarla poniendo todo su empeño en cada empujón. Oía su voz rompiéndose en un quejido tras sus labios cada vez que apretaba sus caderas a las de ella, y se separó lo suficiente para poder observarla en silencio mientras sentía que se estremecía bajo su cuerpo.

Pronunció su nombre de nuevo, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás y tensándose alrededor de su miembro, sin poder resistirlo más, y Seifer bajó una de sus manos para acariciar su sexo mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Lo besó de nuevo, aferrándose a él y aguantando la respiración, y Seifer no consiguió aguantar más que un puñado de segundos antes de acabar también.

Después apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, apartándose lo justo y necesario para poder recuperar el aliento poco a poco, mientras continuaba besándola. Ella le permitió continuar haciéndolo hasta que se calmaron lo suficiente, y después le puso una mano sobre la cara y lo miró a los ojos como si buscase algo.

Al cabo de un minuto, el ambiente se hizo pesado y casi insoportable. Ambos sentían que había algo con un significado tan intenso que casi no les permitía pensar.

Quistis sentía un sonido ensordecedor en su cabeza, algo que no podía terminar de reconocer y que no dejaba espacio para una sola palabra o pensamiento. Se comenzaba a sentir incómoda, como si no tuviese ni idea de qué debía hacer a continuación, y aquello era bastante parecido a lo que empezaba a sentir Seifer. Sin embargo, él optó por una salida bien conocida y que nunca antes le había fallado.

\- Maldita zorra manipuladora... - murmuró, comenzando a sonreír.

Ella frunció el ceño al oír aquella acusación, e intentó apartarse un poco de él.

\- ¿Perdona? - preguntó un instante después, cuando por fin encontró algo que decir.

Él empezó a reír en voz baja, y se separó un poco más, apoyándose sobre los codos y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

\- Aunque he de admitir que sabes como salirte con la tuya – dijo, después la miró de manera pícara - ¿Sigue follándome?

Vio que se sonrojaba violentamente, y que fruncía el ceño mientras cogía aire, como intentando decir algo que seguramente sonaría a regañina, pero Seifer comenzó a reír de nuevo.

\- Antes nunca decías palabrotas – recordó como si hablase consigo mismo -. Es asombroso como cambiamos con el tiempo, ¿no crees?

\- Cállate – le contestó ella girando la cara hacia un lado, claramente ofendida.

Seifer volvió a mirarla sonriendo. Entretenido con la expresión enfurruñada e infantil de su cara, y la obligó a girar la mirada de nuevo hacia él con una de sus manos para volver a apoyar sus labios sobre los de ella. Quistis coló las manos entre los dos, empujándolo para apartarlo, y después cogió aire sin mirarlo directamente.

\- Deja de hacer eso... - le pidió con un hilillo de voz.

Sentía que besarlo había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado, pero solo lo había hecho porque sabía que no podría negarse a nada después de darle todo lo que él le había estado pidiendo desde el principio. Sabía que se arrepentiría, seguramente, pero en ese momento aún sentía una ligereza abotargadora en la cabeza que tan solo le permitía sentir que lo único digno de atención era cualquier parte de sus cuerpos que se estuviese tocando.

Suspiró sin hacer ruido, y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con una súplica silenciosa en su expresión. Seifer la besó de nuevo, apenas una caricia esta vez, y la tercera vez que volvió a hacerlo sintió que las manos de Quistis apenas hacían fuerza sobre su pecho.

\- Por favor... - susurró ella contra sus labios.

Seifer no volvió a besarla, pero tampoco apartó sus labios de los suyos. Permitía que se rozasen suavemente mientras respiraban, con la mirada perdida en el borrón que eran sus rostros.

Quistis miró un poco más hacia abajo, e intentó tragar saliva. Sentía la garganta seca, y un hormigueo impaciente extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Sabía que si no lograba apartarlo de ella volvería a besarla de aquella manera, y también sabía que si lo hacía, seguramente no saldría de su habitación en lo que quedaba de día, y probablemente de noche.

\- Háblame... - le pidió.

Seifer se separó un par de centímetros, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿De qué? - le preguntó. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

\- De lo que sea – contestó con voz débil -... Háblame de ella.

Seifer frunció el ceño, y movió los ojos entre ambos intentando entender aquella frase.

\- ¿De quién? - le preguntó, confuso.

Quistis lo miró a los ojos, y guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- De Artemisa – le dijo.

Sintió que se tensaba de inmediato, y su mirada se endurecía un poco. Se quedó callado durante un largo rato, mirándola con una expresión ilegible.

\- Tú la conociste, luchaste contra ella – dijo finalmente, dándole a entender que no tenía nada especial que contarle -. Sabes lo que era y lo que hizo.

\- ¿Y a ti? - le preguntó evitando su mirada - ¿Qué te hizo?

Seifer volvió a guardar silencio, y después se apartó un poco más de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el Seifer de antes? - preguntó Quistis insistiendo. Pero esta vez no lo decía buscando un tema que lo incomodase, si no con verdadera curiosidad.

\- Sigue aquí – dijo totalmente serio.

Quistis le tocó la cara, y después lo observó en silencio. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vio antes de derrotar a Artemisa, y solía dejarlo algo más desordenado que entonces, como si su imagen no le importase tanto. La sonrisa arrogante y cargada de superioridad se había vuelto algo más despreocupada y simplemente burlona. La dureza de su carácter no pretendía apartar a los demás como si los despreciase, si no más bien como si se hubiese resignado a ese papel. El rencor y el odio que había siempre en su mirada había cambiado, había madurado. El verde de sus ojos reflejaban aún ese matiz agridulce de sentirse fuera de lugar entre los que lo rodeaban, pero había un anhelo triste en la hostilidad con que los trataba.

En general parecía un poco más accesible, más dócil... Aunque realmente había que saber mirar en los pequeños detalles para darse cuenta.

Lo miró muy seria, y después negó una vez más con la cabeza.

\- El Seifer de antes era todo orgullo y soberbia – le dijo -. Se sentía tan superior a todos los demás que le daba igual hacer añicos a quien fuese con tal de sentir que así demostraba su grandeza.

Vio que fruncía un poco más el ceño, y que arrugaba un poco la nariz en un gesto que denotaba desagrado. Después bajó la mirada y sus ojos se perdieron observando los labios de Quistis. Sintió que cogía aire lentamente, y después sus ojos se movieron hacia un lado, evitándola.

\- Ella me demostró lo equivocado que estaba – susurró -. Masticó ese orgullo y mi estúpida ilusión de superioridad y me los escupió a la cara.

La miró de nuevo, con las mandíbulas apretadas, y continuó hablando con amargura.

\- Me usó como a un simple juguete. Me colocó como distracción para sus enemigos, manejándome a su antojo como la marioneta que era – dijo -. Me demostró que no tenía valor alguno.

El siguiente silencio fue mucho más pesado y tenso. Dejaba bien claro que no tenía nada más que decir al respecto, pero Quistis no le permitió más que el tiempo necesario para recuperar un mínimo de dignidad. Cuando volvió a mirarla, lo hizo algo más calmado, y ella continuó preguntando.

\- ¿Y por qué no permitiste que se te juzgase como la víctima que fuiste? - le preguntó unos minutos después.

Desde que Squall se lo dijo, aquella pregunta había estado bailando en su cabeza, yendo y viniendo a ratos, como un insecto revoloteando sin rumbo fijo.

\- Porque Artemisa me dio la opción de seguirla o enfrentarme a ella, y fui yo el que escogió – le dijo -. Sabía que si no me permitía la oportunidad de pagar por ello, no podría descansar tranquilo.

\- Tres años en la prisión del desierto y uno más en Trabia – le dijo, después se quedó callada unos segundos -. Pero volviste cinco años después de la batalla contra Artemisa.

Vio que bajaba una vez más los ojos y que su expresión se suavizaba.

\- En Trabia fue diferente, yo era el responsable de que estuviesen reconstruyendo aquel Jardín, y me miraban con odio y resentimiento – comenzó a decir -, y esperaba que fuese así en cualquier otro sitio. Pero no lo fue.

Su mirada se movió sobre la piel de Quistis pero sin prestarle demasiada atención, después dejó escapar una risa leve y triste, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Nadie me tenía miedo – murmuró -. Allá a donde iba no era más que el perro faldero de Artemisa. Me trataban con una mezcla de rechazo y pena... No querían que me quedase en ninguna parte, pero tampoco tenían tripas para echarme.

La miró frunciendo el ceño esta vez, claramente resentido.

\- Les daba pena, Quistis - dijo arrugando un poco la nariz, como si aquella simple idea le diese asco -... Yo... El maldito perro de Artemisa. Utilizado y manipulado por la bruja que casi acabó con el mundo.

Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado una vez más, frunciendo un poco más el ceño.

Quistis respiró llenando los pulmones, como si hubiese sido ella la que se hubiese quitado un peso de encima a pesar de que era él el que le había contado todo aquello, y después miró a su alrededor y carraspeó.

\- ¿Puedes quitarte de encima? - le preguntó, bastante más tranquila que hacía unos minutos. Él simplemente asintió, y se apartó de ella.

La observó en silencio mientras tiraba de las sábanas para sacarlas de debajo de su cuerpo y se cubría con ellas, y mientras doblaba las rodillas hacia arriba, intentando que sus caderas quedasen algo por encima de su cintura. Después Seifer la miró como si no entendiese lo que hacía, y miró hacia la ropa de ambos, estirada en el suelo.

\- ¿No te vas? - le preguntó.

Ella lo miró con indiferencia.

\- ¿Me estás echando? - le preguntó a la defensiva.

\- No, pero pensaba... - balbuceó él, señalando hacia la puerta.

\- Media hora por lo menos – aclaró ella acomodando la almohada que tenía bajo la cabeza -. La gravedad no ayuda, ¿sabes?

La última frase la dijo señalando por debajo de su ombligo, y después Seifer levantó ambas cejas y asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, y después fue su turno de carraspear algo incómodo y levantarse de la cama.

\- Voy al baño a... - dejó la frase a medias, y miró hacia su cuerpo. Después la miró a ella, y vio que lo observaba con indiferencia. Finalmente murmuró un 'da igual' casi inaudible y entró al baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta Quistis dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Sentía una extraña mezcla de inquietud y tranquilidad. Sabía que había logrado salir de aquella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que había cruzado una línea que no quería llegar siquiera a rozar.

 _Deberías aprender de él_ – se oyó pensar.

Y no es que no supiera de qué hablaba aquella estúpida vocecilla, era plenamente consciente de que aquella sinceridad y capacidad de autojuicio eran dignas de admiración, y deseaba poder ser igual de franca consigo misma. Pero aun así sabía que jamás se lo permitiría.

\- Deja de complicarte la vida, Quistis – se dijo a sí misma.

Cogió aire, intentando no pensar en nada en aquel lugar y situación, y después paseó su mirada por el resto de la habitación. Apenas le había prestado atención al entrar, y la sorprendió el orden que parecía haber a su alrededor.

Había un colchón cubierto con sábanas y mantas viejas donde suponía que debían dormir los dos perros, pero no olía especialmente a animal allí dentro. Sobre el escritorio había algunos libros, y también sobre las estanterías, y al mirar hacia su derecha pudo ver un tomo bastante antiguo y desgastado. Lo cogió en las manos y dejó escapar una risa seca y cargada de ironía por la nariz.

\- El caballero de la bruja... - murmuró, leyendo el título.

Todos aquellos libros tenían un aspecto parecido. Eran los típicos tomos de novela fantástica e histórica, de tapa dura y con acabados de cuero o parecido, sin apenas ilustraciones y con las letras en dorado o plateado. Al parecer, a Seifer le gustaban las ediciones de aspecto clásico.

Oyó la ducha al otro lado de la puerta, y por un segundo imaginó a Seifer allí dentro, en silencio, permitiendo que el agua se llevase algo del peso de las palabras que acababa de compartir con ella.

Volvió a coger aire, y después cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados.

\- Deja de complicarte la vida – volvió a repetirse.

Un buen rato después, cuando Seifer salió del baño, la encontró totalmente vestida, pero aún estirada sobre la cama. Al oír que abría la puerta ella se irguió y lo miró con tranquilidad.

\- Pensaba que te habías caído por el váter – bromeó sonriendo.

Él miró hacia el suelo con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

\- Me he relajado un poco más de lo normal – dijo simplemente.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que había remoloneado a propósito, esperando no encontrarla allí cuando saliese. Quistis se levantó, y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Me puedes prestar un peine o algo así? - le preguntó.

Él asintió, y se apartó para permitir que entrase en el baño. Dentro olía a gel y el ambiente era cálido y un poco húmedo. Pero sin contar las gotas de agua que había sobre la mampara de cristal de la ducha nadie hubiese dicho que acababa de usarlo. Estaba todo recogido y limpio. Quistis vio un peine sobre el lavabo, y se observó en el espejo mientras se peinaba con tranquilidad. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras se recogía el pelo con el pasador que siempre solía utilizar. Después salió de allí y se dirigió directamente a la puerta, pero se giró una última vez hacia él antes de irse.

\- Te espero a las ocho junto al ascensor – le dijo, y se quedó un instante mirándolo, como si le diese la oportunidad de contestar algo. Sin embargo lo único que Seifer pudo hacer fue asentir una sola vez. Ella le devolvió el gesto, y después salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras ella.


	26. Gracias

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXVI: GRACIAS...**

* * *

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil cuando sintió que vibraba de nuevo, y no le extrañó ver un nuevo mensaje de Rinoa preguntándole dónde estaba. De paso, comprobó la hora que era, y volvió a guardar aquel aparatito en el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado en un hombro sin molestarse en contestar a Rinoa.

Por norma general Quistis siempre llegaba antes de tiempo a aquel tipo de eventos y ayudaba a sus dos amigas a terminar de ultimar detalles, pero aquella vez no se sentía especialmente con ánimo de ayudarlas. No se sentía con ánimo de muchas cosas a decir verdad.

Miró hacia el fondo del pasillo que giraba en torno a la fuente central del Jardín, desde donde suponía que aparecería Seifer, y después se movió impaciente.

Tampoco quería entrar en el salón de bailes con él, pero técnicamente ya le había dicho que sí, así que...

Comenzó a caminar frente a los escalones que daban al ascensor, oyendo el repicar constante y monótono de sus tacones sobre las baldosas del suelo, y de nuevo se paró y miró al fondo del pasillo.

No quería acompañarlo, y ni siquiera quería verlo.

 _En esta te has metido tú solita, ¿de qué vas a quejarte ahora?_ \- se oyó pensar.

Cerró los ojos con una expresión arrepentida, y después fijó la mirada en el suelo y continuó caminando en silencio.

Lo que había permitido hacía apenas un par de horas era precisamente la única cosa que había intentado evitar desde el principio: permitirse disfrutar de verdad de lo que estaba pasando con Seifer. Y es que en el fondo sabía que no sería tan fácil como con todos los demás. No sería simplemente un desahogo puntual y pasajero. Con Seifer las cosas eran exactamente como siempre le habían gustado: arriesgadas e impredecibles. Con él siempre había sentido que le hervía la sangre, desde la discusión más absurda cuando no eran más que un par de críos.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había sentido, lo que había llegado a decirle, y le daba miedo pensar en cómo sería la próxima vez. Porque ahora que sabía como funcionaban juntos realmente, dudaba que pudiese volver a ninguna zona de confort en la que poder resistirse a él.

\- Me suena este vestido – susurraron en su oído.

Quistis dio un saltito y cogió aire de repente, sorprendida, y se giró hacia Seifer con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!? - le exigió golpeándolo en un brazo.

Lo oyó reír en voz baja, y después pasó junto a ella y subió los escalones hacia el ascensor. Quistis lo observaba un poco por detrás de él. Con el uniforme de SeeD parecía que su espalda era un poco más ancha que de costumbre. Recordó el sabor de su boca y el tacto suave y cálido de sus labios, y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Seifer la miró y sonrió de manera burlona.

\- ¿A qué piso vas? - le preguntó.

Quistis lo miró frunciendo el ceño, murmuró un insulto bastante infantil, y pulsó ella misma el botón.

Mientras subían lentamente, podía sentir que continuaba mirándola y sabía que habría una sonrisa triunfante en su cara. Pero no era del todo así.

Seifer la observaba sonriendo con fingida tranquilidad, mientras podía sentir aquella inquietud extendiéndose de nuevo por su interior. Le había pasado desde que la vio salir de su habitación, y sabía que continuaría sintiéndola siempre que la tuviese cerca. Al menos durante un tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que servía de entrada a la sala de bailes, volvió a mirar hacia el frente y caminaron sin decir nada el uno al lado del otro. Después se pararon frente a las puertas y Seifer colocó una mano sobre su superficie, dispuesto a empujar para abrirla. Antes de hacerlo sin embargo, la miró y le ofreció su brazo, alzando un poco el codo mientras mantenía el puño cerrado frente a su pecho. Quistis se sujetó a él colocando su mano sobre la cara interna de su brazo, y cogió aire intentando calmarse.

\- Gracias... - murmuró él volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

\- No hay de qué – le contestó Quistis antes de que abriese la puerta.

* * *

\- ¿Es tan difícil contestar un simple mensaje? - dijo Selphie, asomándose por encima del hombro de Rinoa para observar la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

La joven bruja suspiró furiosa, tecleando sobre la pantalla moviendo los dedos a una velocidad pasmosa, y se movió impaciente sobre la silla que ocupaba junto a la mesa en la que Zell ya llevaba un buen rato comiendo.

\- Como tarde más de cinco minutos en dar señales de vida pienso ir a buscarla – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Mami... - la llamó Aura, que estaba sentada a su lado. Rinoa levantó la mirada hacia ella, y después siguió la dirección en la que le señalaba la pequeña.

Junto a la puerta, Quistis aún se sujetaba al brazo de Seifer mientras él la miraba con una expresión un tanto seca, y ella le decía algo. Hablaba con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia el suelo, y Seifer sonrió de manera extraña, como incómodo. Después él se separó de ella y se alejó, y Quistis levantó la mirada buscándolos. Cuando hizo contacto visual con Rinoa sonrió con naturalidad, y comenzó a acercarse.

\- ¡A buenas horas! - dijo Selphie cruzándose de brazos ante ella – Hemos tenido que montar casi toda la mesa del bufé sin tu ayuda.

Rinoa se levantó de la silla mirándola atónita, aún con el móvil entre las manos, mientras Quistis sonreía a Aura y la cogía en brazos, ignorándolas.

\- ¡Uf! - exclamó la ex-instructora - ¡Dentro de poco no podremos hacer esto! Cada vez pesas más.

\- ¡Estás muy guapa! - le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acariciando su pelo suelto y algo ondulado - ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?

\- ¿Acabas de entrar cogida del brazo de Seifer? - le preguntó Rinoa sin rodeos.

Selphie la miró sin entender de qué hablaba.

Quistis no dejó de sonreír, y después rió en voz baja.

\- ¿Nos has visto? - dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Menos mal, para una broma que se me ocurre y ya pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Las dos fruncieron el ceño, como si no la entendiesen y Quistis chasqueó la lengua y dejó a Aura en el suelo.

\- Me lo he encontrado en el ascensor y por un momento he pensado en la cara de idiota que se os quedaría si nos vieseis entrar juntos – dijo restándole importancia -. Aunque creo que Seifer se ha asustado más que vosotras, la verdad.

Rinoa la miró sin saber si creerla o no, y Selphie rió imaginando la cara que Seifer habría puesto al ver a Quistis cogiéndolo del brazo antes de entrar.

\- Bueno, ¿nos da tiempo a un baile rápido antes de cenar? - les preguntó a las dos, cogiendo a Aura de la mano.

\- Squall está en su despacho todavía – le dijo Selphie -. Nos ha dicho que el equipo encargado de llevar a Norg hasta el pueblo Shumi estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, pero que vendría en cuanto lo avisaran de que todo había ido bien. Queríamos esperarlo.

Quistis asintió una sola vez, y después volvió a mirar hacia Aura con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Pues entonces podemos aprovechar hasta que llegue – dijo con tono animado, y se alejó de ellas aprovechando aquella excusa.

* * *

\- La' gamba' no me terminan de matá – comentó Trueno con la boca llena de comida.

Viento suspiró a su lado, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- DESAGRADABLE – le dijo, y dio un trago a su copa.

Seifer observó a Quistis acercarse a una de las chicas que había junto a la mesa del bufé, encargándose de que no faltase de nada, y vio que hablaba con ella muy cerca, como si no quisiese que nadie las oyese. Después la chica le contestó asintiendo y sonriendo, y se alejó. Quistis le dio la espalda a la mesa, y se apoyó sobre el borde mientras observaba a su alrededor. Llevaba el mismo vestido que había usado durante la misión en Dollet, y Seifer cogió una uva del plato de fruta que Trueno había llevado a la mesa en la que se habían sentado y lo masticó lentamente, apretando las mandíbulas como si fuese un trozo de goma de mascar.

\- No me mireh así, mujé – dijo Trueno a su derecha, con la boca llena de pastel de carne en aquella ocasión.

\- TRAGA – le exigió Viento, empezando a creer que solo hablaba cuando acababa de llevarse cualquier cosa a la boca, guardando silencio precisamente cuando la tenía vacía.

Los ojos de Quistis se cruzaron con los de Seifer de repente, y se lo quedó mirando como si él no la dejase apartar la mirada. La presión en su pecho se hizo más pesada, y el murmullo constante de las voces de sus amigos continuó sonando sin que les prestase la más mínima atención.

La había visto bailar con aquella niña y jugar con ella sentadas a la mesa hasta que Squall había llegado. Después habían cenado con normalidad, y a ratos iba y venía caminando entre la gente de manera distraída. No parecía especialmente inquieta, y verla así lo estaba poniendo a él de los nervios.

\- Como si el mundo desapareciese bajo mis pies... - murmuró de repente, recordando lo que le había dicho a Quistis después de besarla en la recepción del hotel de Dollet.

Ni Viento ni Trueno parecían haberlo oído, y él continuó mirando a Quistis en la distancia, pensando de nuevo en el amasijo de cosas que se removían cada vez más inquietas en su interior. Vio a la chica aparecer de nuevo tras Quistis, llevaba una botella de plástico en las manos que contenía un líquido transparente y burbujeante en su interior, y le llenó una copa. Seifer estaba seguro de que aquello no debía ser más que agua con gas, o algún tipo de refresco, y la observó en silencio mientras intercambiaba un par de palabras más con aquella muchacha, y después volvía a girarse hacia él. Continuó mirándolo, y después bebió lentamente.

La vio dejar la copa de nuevo en la mesa, pasarse la lengua sobre los labios, y desviar la mirada a su alrededor. Parecía que su pecho se movía como si respirase levemente agitada, y finalmente se alejó de allí, perdiéndose entre el resto de personas que se movían en el centro de la habitación.

* * *

Salió del lavabo después de un minuto intentando calmarse sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, y se acercó al lavabo. Se apoyó sobre la superficie de mármol, y se miró las manos, algo menos temblorosas, recordando la mirada de Seifer.

Había una intención en sus ojos que no había visto nunca, y que hacía que la sangre corriese más deprisa por sus venas. La miraba como si fuese un depredador, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado incapaz de creer que fuese la misma persona que le había hablado con tanta sinceridad y docilidad en su habitación. Se miró en el espejo, e intentó calmarse un poco más.

Sentía la garganta seca, y respiraba más deprisa de lo normal. Había un rubor nervioso en sus mejillas, y una impaciencia molesta tras su pecho. Apretó los labios, y después dejó las manos bajo el grifo, activando el sensor y permitiendo que el agua fría se escurriese entre sus dedos. Observó las pequeñas burbujas que se formaban por la presión y las diminutas gotitas que salpicaban el lavabo, y respiró llenando los pulmones.

 _¿Ya empiezas a arrepentirte lo suficiente?_ \- le preguntó la vocecilla en su cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Durante la cena había sido fácil olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Había sido medianamente sencillo apartar su atención de aquel recuerdo mientras jugaba con Aura y hablaba de cualquier cosa con los demás, pero una simple mirada había bastado para hacerla regresar a la habitación de Seifer y al sonido de su respiración mientras se movía sobre sus caderas.

Se apoyó de nuevo sobre el mármol, y observó el chorro de agua hasta que dejó de caer. Algunas gotas solitarias resbalaron del grifo, y Quistis se preguntó por qué le estaba costando tanto olvidarse de aquella mirada y calmarse.

 _Porque nunca antes te habías sentido así_ – pensó para sí misma.

Miró hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos, y supo que no podía negarse nada de lo que estaba pensando.

Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, y después se giró hacia la salida del baño.

Las puertas de aquellos lavabos siempre estaban abiertas, y daban a un pequeño espacio que comunicaba los servicios masculinos y los femeninos. Eran como dos pasillos totalmente idénticos, el uno frente al otro, y en aquel espacio que los comunicaba estaba Seifer, mirándola sin inmutarse.

Quistis tragó saliva, y le devolvió la mirada cada vez más inquieta. Lo vio girarse totalmente hacia ella, y el sonido de sus pulsaciones se hizo cada vez más fuerte tras sus tímpanos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y después otro, y vio que Seifer fruncía un poco el ceño. La espalda de Quistis se apoyó sobre la pared que había al fondo, y la puerta del baño que tenía a la derecha seguía estando abierta, como ella misma la había dejado. Tragó saliva, y levantó un poco la barbilla, apretando las mandíbulas. Seifer la miró de arriba a abajo, y dio un paso hacia ella, entrando en el aquel baño y tirando del pomo de la puerta para cerrarla tras él, después Quistis se movió con calma hacia el pequeño habitáculo del que había salido hacía un instante.

Él continuó caminando hacia ella dando grandes zancadas, y Quistis le puso las manos sobre el pecho cuando lo tuvo justo en frente, tan nerviosa que casi podía sentir su estómago encogiéndose por momentos. Dejó que la empujase y se apretase contra su cuerpo, cerrando la puerta tras él y echando después el pestillo, y acercó su cara a la de ella pero sin llegar a besarla. Respiró el aire que había a su alrededor con rabia, y se acercó a su cuello, llevando ambas manos a su cintura.

Quistis permitió que se pegase totalmente a ella, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, y se apoyó con una mano sobre la cisterna del retrete. Puso un pie sobre la puerta, tras la espalda de Seifer, y sintió que una de las manos del muchacho bajaba por su trasero y la sujetaba por uno de sus muslos, apretándose a su entrepierna y mordiendo su cuello con impaciencia. Seifer la oyó gemir mientras la levantaba en el aire, y Quistis se sujetó a su espalda con una mano mientras la otra continuaba apoyada en la cisterna. Seifer se desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón, y después apartó la ropa interior de Quistis hacia un lado con impaciencia, mordiéndola de nuevo bajo la oreja mientras comenzaba a entrar en ella sin esperar un solo segundo. La oyó gemir de nuevo, y comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra las suyas con fuerza.

Quistis sentía un nudo en la garganta formado en parte por nervios y en parte por un deseo que jamás había experimentado. Seifer la miró a los ojos mientras continuaba embistiéndola cada vez más deprisa, sin que ella se diese cuenta de que también movía sus propias caderas con la misma intensidad que él. El ritmo era algo diferente, improvisado, y cuando Seifer la intentó besar ella se apartó un poco de él, con miedo. Había un silencio total en su mente, ya no podía oír vocecilla alguna pidiéndole cordura, pero aun así sabía que debía permitir algún límite por pequeño que fuese para poder mirarse al espejo cuando saliesen de aquel baño.

Seifer hizo un gesto furioso, levantando un poco el labio superior, y empujó con fuerza haciendo que la espalda de Quistis quedase pegada al borde de la cisterna. La oyó gemir mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, y Seifer le puso una mano en la cara mientras la sujetaba del trasero con la otra, ayudándola a moverse contra él con más facilidad a la vez que sostenía el peso de su cuerpo. Quistis movió el pie que tenía apoyado sobre la puerta y que no dejaba de resbalar por la superficie de madera, y consiguió quitarse el zapato de tacón para poder apoyarlo mejor con la planta del pie descalzo, y al otro lado de aquella misma puerta, se oyó la primera que Seifer había cerrado. Quistis se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no hacer ruido, oyendo la música lejana del salón de bailes llegando hasta los baños.

Se oyeron las voces de dos chicas, y la puerta de uno de los baños que había algo más alejados al moverse y cerrarse. Las chicas hablaban siguiendo una conversación que parecía venir de lejos y a la que ninguno de los dos prestó demasiada atención, y durante un instante Seifer se quedó quieto, como esperando a que se fuesen, y Quistis volvió a mirarlo respirando sin hacer ruido. Después movió las caderas contra las de él lenta y sensualmente, y Seifer aguantó la respiración antes de acercarse de nuevo a sus labios.

Ella movió la mano con la que se sujetaba a su hombro y la puso sobre su boca, evitando que la besase, y Seifer la miró con rencor y entreabrió los labios, lamiendo sus dedos y dejando que su boca acariciarse la palma de su mano.

Quistis tenía la atención centrada a medias entre lo que podía sentir entre sus piernas y en su dedo pulgar, mientras lo movía sobre los labios de Seifer, permitiendo que su lengua lo acariciase mientras ella se entretenía con la curiosa sensación y excitación que despertaba en ella un gesto tan simple.

Después la puerta del baño volvió a oírse cuando aquellas chicas salieron, y Seifer se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella moviendo sus caderas como al principio. Recorrió el muslo de Quistis y continuó subiendo poco a poco, levantando su vestido hasta dejarlo arrugado a la altura de su ombligo, y después movió uno de sus tirantes bajándolo por su hombro y descubriendo uno de sus pechos. Acarició su cuerpo entre embestidas, sintiendo que los movimientos y gemidos de Quistis se tornaban cada vez más erráticos, empezando a perder el control de lo que sentía.

La oyó murmurar un par de maldiciones, y después sintió que le clavaba las uñas en el hombro y uno de sus brazos, dónde se había agarrado, empujando con fuerza contra su miembro.

La puerta se oyó de nuevo, y esta vez fue el turno de Seifer de poner una mano sobre los labios de ella para evitar que la oyesen.

No se oía ninguna voz, tan solo la música al otro lado de la puerta del baño abierta, y los movimientos de aquella persona mientras manipulaba el grifo. Quistis apretó los párpados, y después miró a Seifer con el ceño fruncido. Dejó escapar el aire por la nariz en un gesto enfurecido y lo sujetó por la nuca, acercándolo a sus labios y obligándolo a besarla.

Él obedeció apartando la mano de su cara, y acallando los gemidos y jadeos de ambos apretando los labios a los de ella, al mismo tiempo que empujaba una última vez entre sus piernas. Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, aquella persona salió del baño, y ambos se separaron por fin cogiendo aire dando grandes bocanadas, sin aliento.

\- Sal de aquí... - balbuceo Quistis un minuto después, mirándolo enfurecida.

Seifer la soltó, permitiendo que se volviese a apoyar sobre sus propios pies, y después se acomodó la ropa interior y los pantalones, mirando a su alrededor como aturdido. Cuando abrió el pestillo y salió del baño ni siquiera se giró para volver a mirarla. Se marchó con prisas, pasándose una mano por el pelo e intentando recomponer su expresión para disimular lo mejor posible lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El ruido de la sala de bailes lo golpeó de repente, y se quedó parado frente a aquel montón de personas como si no se hubiese esperado encontrarlos allí. Después cogió aire llenando los pulmones, y comenzó a caminar entre las parejas que bailaban y los pequeños grupos que simplemente hablaban, buscando cualquier salida, deseando encontrar un lugar apartado y silencioso donde pudiese respirar y enfriar sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ve con cuidado! - le gritaron cuando chocó contra alguien.

Irvine lo miraba por debajo del ala de su sombrero con cara de pocos amigos, y cuando lo reconoció lo observó de arriba a abajo, comenzando a sonreír.

\- ¡Tío! ¿De dónde sales? - le preguntó - ¿Te has enrollado con un bengal o algo así?

Tenía la cara encendida, los labios manchados de lo que parecía pintalabios y un arañazo claramente visible que bajaba desde su nuca hasta su clavícula. Además, la chaqueta de su uniforme parecía desordenada y arrugada, y tenía el pelo un poco revuelto.

\- No me toques las narices, vaquero. - le contestó él enseñándole los dientes y empujándolo hacia un lado antes de irse.

* * *

Despertó temprano, cuando apenas empezaba a amanecer, y frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta en la cama haciéndose el dormido. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos sabía que Regaliz estaría atenta al más mínimo movimiento, pendiente hasta de la manera en que respiraba para saltarle encima cuando tuviese la certeza de que estaba despierto.

Se quedó en silencio, respirando con tranquilidad, e intentó dormirse de nuevo. Sin embargo sabía que no sería tan fácil. Últimamente se desvelaba nada más abrir los ojos, y después no podía hacer más que pensar en ella.

Un par de minutos después se giró hacia el otro lado, y cuando entreabrió un ojo pudo ver la forma de aquel animal sentado sobre su colchón, mirando en su dirección. Frunció el ceño de nuevo, y continuó disimulando.

El plan para aquel día era simple y aburrido: Squall le había dicho que tenía una misión para él y que lo hablarían al mediodía, y después no había más plan que aquel. No sabía cuándo sería aquella misión ni en qué consistiría, pero mientras no interfiriese en su agenda de encuentros con Quistis, la aceptaría sin pensárselo. Se sentía inquieto, y sabía que necesitaba salir de aquel Jardín aunque solo fuese por uno o dos días.

Se concentró en su propia respiración, intentando dejar la mente en blanco, y el recuerdo del cuerpo totalmente de Quistis estremeciéndose bajo el suyo volvió a su memoria una vez más. Apretó los labios, inconforme, consciente de que aquello comenzaba a convertirse en un pensamiento recurrente que lo asaltaba a cada instante, como un tic nervioso, y no lo ayudaba a evadirse de la sensación de que se había acabado enredando en su propio hilo de pescar.

\- Maldita mujer... - murmuró entre dientes.

Oyó un sonido metálico, el collar de Regaliz al moverse de repente tras oír su voz, y después sintió que saltaba sobre la cama y que el colchón se balanceaba mientras ella movía la cola con fuerza, y por lo tanto todo el resto de su cuerpo.

Gruñó malhumorado, y la miró de nuevo entreabriendo un ojo.

\- ¿Acaso hablaba de ti? - le preguntó con rencor, y el animal ladró y se dejó caer de cabeza junto a él, frotando su cara sobre las sábanas y retozando a su lado, sacudiendo su cuerpo y alzando las cuatro patas al aire.

Seifer dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y comenzó a rascarle la panza, mirando hacia el techo y comenzando a pensar en maneras de llenar los huecos del resto de aquella larga mañana para intentar que pasase lo más deprisa posible.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía agotada.

Quistis removió un poco lo que quedaba en el plato que tenía en frente, sin mucho interés, y por un instante recordó a Mamá Ede regañándoles cuando hacían aquello. Sonrió, y después apartó el plato mirando el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes de la cafetería. Eran algo más de las dos del mediodía, y empezaba a parecerle extraño que nadie más hubiese ido a comer.

Tal y como esperaba, después de aquel estúpido baile había dormido pocas horas, y no sabía exactamente como describir su estado de ánimo con respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que aún tenía por delante.

Cuando decidió ir a la habitación de Seifer después de aquella maldita rabieta suya sabía que haría lo que hiciese falta para ganar aquella pequeña batalla, aún sabiendo que habría consecuencias. No obstante sentía que la situación justificaba los riesgos. De alguna manera había tenido la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que hizo, y consiguió salir de aquella habitación pensando que no tenía por qué cargar su conciencia con peso innecesario. Aun así, lo que ocurrió pocas horas después durante el baile ya no tenía justificación.

Apoyó la frente sobre sus manos, sintiéndose un poco aturdida ante el recuerdo, y dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso.

 _Fue culpa suya, él me arrinconó en los baños..._ \- se repitió frunciendo el ceño.

Después negó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

Ella dio un paso a atrás permitiéndole entrar, ella fue la que lo atrajo hacia aquel maldito baño.

Después de aquello no lo vio en ninguna parte, ni durante el resto de la noche ni durante el día siguiente. Hasta que llamó a su puerta después de la cena.

Quistis tragó saliva recordándolo.

Le abrió la puerta sin decir una sola palabra, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca y el pulso tembloroso, y no dijeron absolutamente nada. Seifer cerró la puerta tras él, se desnudó, y ella lo observó en silencio mientras se repetía una y mil veces que no se permitiría perder el control. Sin embargo él le puso una mano en la cara y la besó, y después todo se hizo confuso y acelerado. Se le hizo imposible seguir el ritmo de lo que la hacía sentir, y los recuerdos de lo que sucedió hasta que se marchó se le hacían desordenados cuando pensaba en ello.

 _Pero esta noche será distinto_ – se dijo con determinación.

Sintió que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba con tan solo pensarlo, pero se obligó a permanecer firme ante aquella idea. No podía permitirse que todo aquello continuase precipitándose en una dirección que no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Miró de nuevo aquel reloj, y comenzó a preguntarse dónde estarían los demás. A esa hora siempre había alguien comiendo con ella, pero aquel día parecía que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado como para mantener una simple conversación sobre cualquier cosa, algo que le permitiese evadirse un poco de la montaña de pequeñas tonterías que se iban acumulando en su cabeza.

\- Buenos días, instructora - oyó la voz de Seifer justo tras ella, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Se giró con cautela, sintiéndose idiota por haber pensado que aquella mañana la evitaría como había hecho el día anterior, y vio que Squall estaba junto a él, mirando algunos papeles mientras apartaba una silla para sentarse en aquella misma mesa.

\- Buenos días - le contestó intentando no mirarlo.

\- Vale, es este - dijo Squall tendiéndole algunos papeles. Seifer los miró por encima, y después los firmó.

Squall frunció el ceño en un gesto claro de desaprobación, pero aun así suspiró y recogió algunas de aquellas hojas dejándole a Seifer la copia con las instrucciones de aquella misión.

\- Sales esta noche, acuérdate - le dijo.

Quistis lo miró como si aquella frase no le pareciese bien, y Seifer le devolvió la mirada muy serio.

\- Es lo único que he mirado, ¿a las 12 en punto? – dijo con indiferencia. Squall asintió, ordenando las hojas firmadas -. Tranquilo, en menos de un día estaré de vuelta, es pan comido – añadió después con arrogancia, aunque seguía mirando a Quistis.

Squall levantó una ceja e hizo un gesto lleno de desinterés mientras guardaba aquel contrato firmado en una carpeta, y después miró hacia Quistis.

\- ¿Y los demás? - le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros con desgana, y Squall miró hacia su reloj de muñeca con fastidio.

\- Pues ya está, si no te interesa leer el contrato puedes irte - dijo Squall dirigiéndose a Seifer, y después se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las trabajadoras de la cafetería.

Quistis miró hacia Seifer con desinterés, y él le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada.

\- ¿Quieres algo? - le preguntó finalmente, empezando a impacientarse.

Él sonrió con malicia, y después miró a su alrededor, seguramente buscando a sus dos fieles camaradas.

\- ¿Has visto a ese par de idiotas? - le preguntó un instante después, mirándola de reojo.

Era extraño estar así con ella, hablando y fingiendo normalidad cuando lo único que sentía era un ardor molesto tras su pecho, como si algo se removiese sin parar en su interior.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y después Seifer bufó y se acomodó en la silla.

Quistis lo miró de nuevo, con algo más de hostilidad esta vez, como si así pudiese obligarlo a marcharse, pero él la ignoró deliberadamente. Un rato después, cuando Squall se acercó con su bandeja, tenía a Rinoa y a Aura a su lado, ambas hablando animadamente. Parloteaban a la vez, como si le estuviesen contando algo a Squall sin ser siquiera conscientes de que lo hacían al mismo tiempo y la atención de aquel pobre muchacho no podía dividirse completamente entre ambas. Mientras tanto, Squall caminaba con la mirada fija frente a él, ignorándolas a ambas claramente.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Rinoa miró hacia Seifer y dejó de hablar.

Dirigió después la mirada hacia Quistis y levantó una ceja mientras sonreía como si sospechase algo raro, y la ex-instructora se movió en la silla, incómoda.

\- Dichosos los ojos, Seifer - le dijo Rinoa, poniéndole una mano en la nuca y alborotándole un poco el pelo.

\- Deja de hacer eso, maldita sea - se quejó él apartándose de ella -.¡Squall! ¡Controla a tu mujer, ¿quieres?!

Squall los miró a ambos con cara de pocos amigos, y Aura se acercó corriendo y repitió exactamente las palabras y el gesto que acababa de hacer su madre. Seifer gruñó de nuevo, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de la pequeña y apartándola para que no pudiese seguir tocándolo.

\- Se sabe controlar ella solita, no necesita supervisión – dijo Squall sentándose -. Además, no sirve de nada decirle que no haga algo. Con ninguna de las dos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Rinoa, ignorando el comentario de Squall.

\- El comandante me ha dado una misión para firmar - contestó él encogiéndose de hombros y levantado en el aire la copia del contrato.

Rinoa asintió, sentándose entre él y Squall, mientras que Aura prefirió quedarse entre su padre y Quistis.

\- ¿Y qué te retiene aquí si ya la has firmado? - le preguntó mirando hacia Quistis de nuevo con aquella estúpida sonrisa.

\- Espero a Viento y a Trueno - dijo con poco interés.

\- Están ayudando a reparar el agujero que hicimos para sacar a Norg del sótano - dijo Squall.

Seifer lo miró claramente malhumorado, y después hizo un ruidillo inconforme y se levantó de la silla.

\- ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros? - le preguntó Rinoa, con su habitual sonrisa radiante, y Seifer la miró con desconfianza durante un buen rato antes de suspirar, encogerse de hombros y acercarse a la barra.

Después Rinoa se cambió de sitio, sentándose al otro lado de Quistis, y la miró dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

\- Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada – le dijo sonriendo, mientras rozaba con un codo el brazo que Quistis tenía apoyado sobre la mesa.

Ella no contestó, simplemente miró hacia el frente y sonrió hacia Selphie e Irvine, que acababan de cruzarse con Seifer de camino a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué tal la misión? - les preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Aburrida – comentó Irvine, sentándose frente a ella, mientras Selphie dejaba su bandeja y le daba un libro de cuentos que había traído para Aura.

\- ¿Crees que es pronto para empezar con otros idiomas? - le preguntó, enseñándole el libro, que estaba escrito en trabiano.

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, abriéndolo y echándole un ojo por encima. Casi todo el mundo sabía entenderse perfectamente en la lengua común, pero parte de la preparación como SeeD era conocer los diferentes idiomas de los diferentes países, así que realmente era una asignatura que debían incluir en las clases de Aura tarde o temprano.

\- Podríamos empezar a leer alguna cosa y memorizar alguna palabra, ¿por qué no? - dijo Quistis, dándoselo a Aura, que lo aceptó con una sonrisa radiante mientras dejaba a un lado su plato de pasta por un momento -. No lo manches, ¿eh?

\- Y acábate eso – murmuró Squall señalando hacia su comida.

\- Selphie, ¿no te parece que Seifer y Quistis harían muy buena pareja? - comentó Rinoa de repente, sin que viniese a cuento y sin que aquel comentario pasase desapercibido para nadie.

\- ¿Otra vez estás con eso? - le preguntó Selphie – ¡Si no pegan ni con cola!

Rinoa la miró frunciendo el ceño, y le hizo un gesto como si le pidiese que colaborase con ella.

\- Venga ya, imagínatelos juntos por un momento – dijo, y se hizo un silencio extraño.

Durante unos segundos las caras de todos fueron cambiando de manera que dejaban más o menos claro lo que cada uno había decidido imaginar. La de Selphie era bastante parecida al miedo, la de Irvine dejaba bastante claro que divagaba por unas zonas algo más adultas de su imaginación, la de Rinoa era simplemente ilusionada y alegre, y Squall mantenía el ceño fruncido como si simplemente se encontrase con serios problemas para poder imaginar nada.

\- Yo creo que quedarían muy bien juntos – dijo Aura con convicción, y miró hacia su madre esperando su aprobación, la cual consiguió de inmediato.

\- ¿Y por qué te ha dado por intentar emparejarlos? - preguntó después Selphie, realmente intrigada.

Rinoa se quedó callada un instante, pensando, y después se encogió de hombros.

\- Son dos de mis personas favoritas, y me gustaría que fuesen felices – dijo sin más.

\- Ya soy feliz, Rinoa, pero gracias por la intención – dijo Quistis malhumorada - ¿Podemos superar ya esta tontería y seguir con nuestras vidas como si nunca hubieses propuesto semejante locura?

\- ¿Le has preguntado a Seifer si él estaría conforme? - dijo Irvine de repente, y las tres chicas lo miraron como si no esperasen un comentario tan sensato de alguien como él – No sé, igual ya tiene algo con otra...

Después del último comentario Quistis cogió el vaso de refresco que había dejado abandonado hacía bastante y se lo llevó a los labios, guardando silencio, mientras Selphie y Rinoa intercambiaban una mirada extraña y después se reían de él.

\- Lo vi salir del salón de bailes hace un par de días con claros signos de haber tenido un momento digamos... intenso... con alguna chica – dijo Irvine cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? - le preguntó Selphie, aún riéndose de él.

\- Bueno, puede que pasase la noche entera, no sé... jugando a cartas con Trueno por ejemplo – dijo Irvine encogiéndose de hombros -... Pero lo que está claro es que si fue así acabaron peleándose, y además Trueno debió intentar vengarse de él pintándole los labios o algo así.

Quistis se separó el vaso de refresco de los labios, dejó la mirada perdida ante ella, y después volvió a beber lentamente. Cuando ella salió del baño, un buen rato después que Seifer, había conseguido calmarse un poco y adecentarse lo suficiente como para que nadie pensase nada raro. Tan solo le hicieron un par de comentarios sobre si se había pasado con el champán al ver que estaba algo más sonrojada de lo normal.

Seifer dejó una bandeja frente a él, en la mesa, y los miró durante un instante con cara de pocos amigos antes de sentarse en la única silla que quedaba vacía y comenzar a comer. Todos hicieron lo mismo, y de repente un silencio incómodo fue tomando protagonismo.

\- Oye, Seifer – lo llamó de repente Aura - ¿a ti te gustaría salir con mi tía Quisty?

Seifer tosió, atragantándose con un simple trozo de lechuga, y después miró a la pequeña como si hubiese pronunciado la mayor blasfemia posible.

\- ¡Xian! ¡Ni loco! - contestó, después miró a Rinoa frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué le estáis enseñando a esta pobre criatura?

Irvine comenzó a reír, y después se giró hacia Selphie con una expresión triunfante.

\- ¿Ves? Ya hay alguien por ahí, ¿verdad? - dijo, girándose después hacia Seifer - ¿De quién se trata, eh, bribón?

Seifer lo miró masticando un trozo de algo que ni siquiera miró antes de llevárselo a la boca.

\- ¿Es Viento? - preguntó Selphie, sujetando una inmensa hamburguesa entre las manos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Quistis de reír en voz baja, y Seifer la miró frunciendo el ceño antes de contestar.

\- No... - dijo malhumorado.

\- No creo que a Viento le interese Seifer... - murmuró Quistis sonriendo, y todos la miraron sin entenderla, mientras que Irvine asentía un par de veces, también sonriendo.

\- ¿Por? - preguntó Rinoa con curiosidad.

Quistis los miró como si fuese obvio, y después se giró hacia Seifer. Él también la miraba confuso.

\- Bueno... tal vez me equivoque, no sé – dijo, más nerviosa de repente por la atención que había atraído involuntariamente. –... pero me da la sensación de que no le interesan demasiado... los hombres.

Irvine se rió en voz baja, y de nuevo asintió un par de veces.

\- En nuestra despedida no volvió con nosotros en el Lagunamov – observó Irvine con la boca llena de patatas - ... y solo la vi una vez en toda la noche, hablando con una chica que parecía ser una camarera junto a la puerta trasera de uno de los locales.

Squall se levantó de repente, mirándolos a todos con expresión de desaprobación.

\- Creo que ya he oído suficientes tonterías para el resto del día – dijo, cogiendo su bandeja con los platos sucios de su comida y la carpeta llena de papeles y contratos bajo el otro brazo – Rinoa, ¿me puedo ir tranquilo sabiendo que Auri no va a tener que oír cosas que no tenga por qué oír?

Rinoa asintió sonriendo, y le lanzó un besito poniendo su mano sobre sus labios y soplando después sobre ella. Squall simplemente le sonrió, y se marchó.

Se hizo un silencio raro, como si nadie recordase de qué hablaban antes de llegar a comentar las posibles inclinaciones sexuales de Viento. Pero por supuesto, Rinoa sí se acordaba.

\- En cualquier caso, Quistis – comentó con aire distraído, peleándose con un muslito de pollo, mientras intentaba deshuesarlo sin ensuciarse las manos -... Creo que eres demasiado exigente con los hombres.

Quistis la miró suspirando con fastidio.

\- Ni siquiera hablábamos de eso – dijo, cansada -... Deja de intentar convencerme de meterme en complicaciones con nadie, no es lo que quiero en mi vida. Si de verdad te interesa algo mi felicidad, has de saber que nunca permitiré que dependa de ningún hombre.

Dijo aquellas palabras sin rencor ni acritud, y después miró a Aura.

\- La felicidad no está solamente ahí – le dijo a la pequeña -. Que tu madre no convierta tu vida en una ilusión de cuento de princesas.

\- Yo quiero matar monstruos como vosotros – dijo la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros -, no ser una princesa.

Quistis le sonrió con dulzura, y después le puso una mano en la frente apartándole el flequillo hacia atrás y acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Y además, aún no ha nacido el hombre que pueda darle a Quistis lo que está buscando – dijo Irvine de repente, mirando a Rinoa con picardía.

Le guiñó un ojo, como indicándole que estaba dispuesto a ser su cómplice en aquel entretenido juego, y cuando Quistis miró hacia él con aire inquisitivo él le sonrió como si ella supiese que tenía razón.

\- ¿Qué está buscando...? - preguntó Selphie, sin entenderlo.

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco, Rinoa – dijo Irvine levantando un dedo ante él -. Primero estuvo Nida, que resultó ser demasiado... ¿como era, Quistis? ¡Ah sí!, complaciente...

Rinoa rió en voz baja, mirando a Quistis mientras esta observaba a Irvine con unos ojos que podrían haberlo matado al instante de ser posible, con las mejillas cada vez más encendidas.

\- Irvine Kinneas... - le advirtió, usando un tono que Seifer conocía muy bien.

\- Aquel tipo de tu club de fans, además de demasiado joven para ti según tú misma, no tenía ni idea de – Irvine miró hacia Aura, después hacia Rinoa, que le hizo un gesto de censura con la cabeza, y después volvió a mirar a Quistis sonriendo -... nada. ¿El siguiente fue aquel SeeD tan engreído que siempre andaba detrás de las bibliotecarias o aquel instructor nuevo que no duró más de dos meses?

\- Ninguno de los dos pasó de la primera cena – dijo Rinoa encogiéndose de hombros y riendo -, esos ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de demostrar lo que sabían o no sabían hacer, pobres...

\- ¡Parad! ¡Los dos! - exclamó Quistis, cada vez más furiosa - ¿Después os extraña que me tengáis que sacar este tipo de cosas a la fuerza? ¿No puedo confiar ni siquiera en vosotros?

Irvine la miró fingiendo sorpresa, y después paseó la mirada entre los demás.

\- Pero si estamos en familia, Quisty – le recordó - ¿te molesta que Seifer se entere de estas cosas?

Quistis ni siquiera se giró hacia Seifer cuando lo oyó reír en voz baja.

\- Por mí no os cortéis – comentó recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla y apartando un poco su plato después de haber terminado con él -. La vida sentimental de la instructora mediocre, aunque sorprendentemente activa, no me parece tan interesante, la verdad.

\- Lo que yo deduzco de todo esto – dijo Irvine usando un tono de voz resuelto y decidido, dedicándose unos segundos de silencio para crear un mínimo de expectación -. Es que el problema de todos los candidatos que han ido apareciendo en la vida de Quistis es siempre el mismo... la falta de carácter.

Quistis tragó saliva, y después dejó escapar una risa escueta y burlona, como si Irvine se estuviese equivocando.

\- Ahí donde la vemos, siempre educada, correcta, comedida... Actuando como si quisiese tener el control de todo a su alrededor – dijo Irvine señalando hacia ella con las manos extendidas entre ambos -... En el fondo no busca a alguien que le permita ese orden, si no que la empuje hacia algo más de... riesgo.

\- En casa del herrero... - comentó Rinoa sonriendo y apoyando la barbilla sobre una de sus manos.

\- Exacto – dijo Irvine apuntando hacia la joven bruja con un dedo -. Me da la sensación de que de puertas para adentro Quistis está buscando algo un poco más... duro... de lo que ha encontrado hasta la fecha.

Hablaba sin ser explícito, pero no había que ser demasiado espabilado para entender que aquellos comentarios estaban llenos de intención puramente sexual. Quistis respiró por la nariz mientras su expresión se tornaba aún más enfurecida, pero antes de que pudiese contestar nada Seifer se levantó, sujetando la bandeja con su plato y cubiertos sucios en las manos, y después los miró a todos como si no fuesen más que una panda de desequilibrados.

\- Debería haber comido solo – dijo, claramente decepcionado, y comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

Después Quistis se giró hacia Irvine y Rinoa, furiosa.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo esto? - les preguntó sin rodeos.

Rinoa la miró poniendo cara de pena, e Irvine alzó ambas manos en el aire como si se declarase inocente de cualquier crimen.

\- ¿Tan malo sería que te planteases que Seifer pudiese ser una buena opción? - le preguntó Rinoa con sinceridad.

\- Es que ni siquiera entiendo de dónde has sacado esa idea – dijo Quistis, decidida a zanjar aquel asunto de una vez por todas -. Seifer no me interesa de ninguna manera, deja de vendérmelo de una vez. Tiene una personalidad horrible, es la única persona en todo el Jardín capaz de sacarme de mis casillas sin necesitar más de dos o tres palabras, y no creo que merezca la pena por muchas cualidades que tú quieras ver en él.

Rinoa la miró poniendo morritos, claramente decepcionada, y después miró a Aura, esta se encogió de hombros, como indicándole que no podía ayudarla, y después fue el turno de Irvine de hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Y si nos vamos a lo físico? - le preguntó Rinoa un buen rato después, sonriendo y haciendo un movimiento rápido y sensual con una de sus cejas. Después le tapó los oídos a Aura, y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, susurrando - ¿Sabes eso de que el tamaño no importa...?

\- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Quistis, levantándose de repente y cogiendo su bandeja con rabia.

Se alejó con rapidez, dando grandes zancadas furiosas, y ni siquiera respondió una sola vez a la voz de Rinoa llamándola por su nombre con aire arrepentido. Cuando la joven bruja se giró de nuevo, tanto Irvine con Selphie la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se creyesen lo que acababan de oír.

\- No... lo decía en serio... - dijo sonriendo, aunque con un tono no demasiado convincente.


	27. Terminemos de una vez

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXVII: TERMINEMOS DE UNA VEZ...**

* * *

El hecho de que aquella mañana no estuviese en la cafetería de las primeras no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Eso, y que no saliese de su habitación hasta que la visita de Rinoa la obligó a hacerlo.

Le abrió la puerta a las 14:10, cuando Rinoa finalmente decidió que estaba pasando algo raro y encontró una buena excusa para justificar aquella visita: pedirle ayuda con algunos asuntos técnicos en cuanto a los porcentajes de calificación que debía usar de cara al final de aquel curso. Era algo que ya le habían explicado, y que más o menos recordaba, pero sabía que Quistis no se extrañaría si volvía con aquella excusa.

La radiante sonrisa de Rinoa se debilitó un poco cuando Quistis le abrió la puerta y vio su cara, comprobando que, efectivamente, algo no andaba del todo bien.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal? - le preguntó, observando su expresión desganada.

\- Estoy bien - le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y después se apartó para dejarla pasar, pero Rinoa la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Deberíamos estar en la cafetería, es la hora del almuerzo - le dijo, mirándola como si fuese un bicho raro.

Quistis miró su reloj de pulsera, y después levantó una ceja. Ni siquiera era consciente de que se le había ido casi medio día remoloneando en su habitación, y solo entonces se percató de que efectivamente, tenía una hambre canina.

Se giró sobre sus pies, cogió algunas cosas de su mesita de noche, y después salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Tienes que recordarme lo de los porcentajes de las calificaciones - le dijo Rinoa levantando algunas carpetas y folios ante ella -. He perdido la chuleta que me hice la última vez que me lo explicaste.

\- ¿En domingo? - preguntó Quistis distraída.

\- Edea y Cid han llevado a Auri o nosequé exposición en Timber, y Squall quería aprovechar la mañana para salir y entrenar un poco, así que tampoco tengo mucho que hacer – contestó Rinoa encogiéndose de hombros.

Quistis asintió, sin prestarle demasiada atención. De nuevo, aquella noche apenas había pegado ojo, y de nuevo, el motivo había sido Seifer.

Dejó escapar un suspiro disimulado, permitiendo que su mente divagase sin llegar a oír lo que Rinoa le decía. Se había propuesto luchar contra él y su maldita manera de hacer que se perdiese en su respiración y el movimiento de su cuerpo empujando entre sus piernas. Se había propuesto resistirse y pelear con uñas y dientes por mantener sus pies en la tierra y no permitir que continuase ganando terreno sobre su autocontrol. Pero todo había sido en vano.

La noche anterior lo habían hecho sobre el sofá y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a quitarse una sola prenda. Seifer la sujetó por la cintura en cuanto le abrió la puerta, obligándola a moverse y estirarse sobre el sofá, y le había quitado la ropa a tirones y con prisas. Cuando por fin acabaron, no consiguió decir una sola palabra para pedirle que dejase de besarla.

\- Esto tiene que parar... - murmuró de repente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Rinoa a su lado mientras entraban en la cafetería.

Quistis la miró como si no supiese de qué hablaba, y después negó con la cabeza como si no tuviese importancia.

Durante un buen rato Rinoa la observó en silencio, mientras la camarera les preguntaba qué iban a comer. Un rato después Aura apareció correteando por delante de Edea y Cid. Se acercó a ellas con toda la velocidad que sus piernecitas podían proporcionarle, y saltó sobre ambas rodeando la cintura de cada una con un brazo al mismo tiempo que gritaba '¡buh!'

Quistis dio un salto repentino, y Rinoa fingió haberse llevado el mayor susto de su vida.

\- Buenos días, jovencitas - las saludó Cid con aire afable.

\- ¿Ya habéis vuelto? - les preguntó, agachándose para saludar a Auri, repartiendo varios besitos por su cara.

\- No hay mucho que exponer sobre avistamientos de alienígenas – dijo Edea sonriendo.

Hablaron sobre cosas sin mucha importancia mientras terminaban de servirles la comida y la pequeña pedía ella sola su propio menú, y cuando las tres estuvieron listas se despidieron de los Krammer y se alejaron hacia una de las mesas. Al sentarse, Aura miró de una a la otra sintiendo que el ambiente estaba un poco raro.

\- Quisty... - dijo un minuto después Rinoa, decidiendo que era hora de romper el hielo.

Ella la miró, cogiendo la servilleta de su bandeja y dejándola a un lado. Rinoa esperó un instante, y después cogió aire antes de hablar de manera dramática.

\- Te doy mi palabra de que no volveré a decirte nada de Seifer de ahora en adelante - dijo, sufriendo claramente al pronunciar cada palabra.

Quistis la miró levantando una ceja, algo confusa.

\- No sé si merezco semejante suerte, pero gracias - dijo sonriendo un poco, como bromeando.

Después miró de nuevo hacia su plato y comenzó a trocear un filete de carne con aparente tranquilidad.

Sabía que Seifer no volvería por lo menos hasta aquella noche de su misión, y por lo tanto sabía que podía permitirse un breve respiro. Por mucho que su conciencia la atormentase, al menos podía bajar la guardia unas horas sabiendo que él no estaría por ahí para verla de un humor tan raro.

\- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? - preguntó un minuto después Rinoa, viendo que Quistis continuaba ignorándola.

De nuevo dirigió su atención a ella, y vio que Aura también la miraba con una especie de preocupación un poco exagerada.

\- No... - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Rinoa levantó una ceja incrédula, y Quistis suspiró y rodó los ojos hacia un lado.

\- Contigo estoy algo molesta, porque puedes llegar a ser realmente persistente cuando se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja - le explicó -. Y además, lo que se te ha metido entre ceja y ceja me produce escalofríos con solo imaginarlo. Pero no estoy enfadada.

\- Pues llevas toda la mañana desparecida, y apenas me has hablado o mirado a la cara desde que te he ido a buscar - dijo Rinoa frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Estás enfadada con mami? - le preguntó la pequeña.

Quistis miró de una a otra, y finalmente suspiró y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Estoy preocupada por otras cosas, no tiene nada que ver con nadie - les aclaró.

La siguiente mirada que le dedicaron fue diferente. En los ojos de Rinoa había extrañeza, en los de Aura preocupación. Quistis suspiró una vez más, consciente de que aquella tampoco era la mejor respuesta que podía darles, y decidió salir de aquella situación de la manera más familiar posible.

\- Cosas de trabajo – se justificó, y la expresión en ambas pasó a ser una algo más decepcionada.

Se hizo un silencio medianamente cómodo, y las tres empezaron a comer con tranquilidad. Sin embargo la imaginación de Quistis continuaba perdida en los recuerdos de las noches anteriores. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna al rememorar alguno de los varios detalles de aquellos encuentros, y después frunció un poco el ceño mientras masticaba lentamente. Varios minutos después, se quedó mirando a Rinoa y Aura, que hablaban sobre alguna cosa que Quistis ni siquiera estaba oyendo.

\- Rinoa... - dijo con cautela.

La muchacha la miró sonriendo ante algo que Aura le acababa de decir, y Quistis buscó la manera de formular aquella pregunta sin que sonase demasiado sospechosa.

\- ¿Alguna vez has puesto tanto empeño en encontrar algo... que te has perdido? - le dijo, pensativa.

Rinoa frunció el ceño mientras la sonrisa entretenida iba desapareciendo, y después miró a su hija como buscando en ella algo de entendimiento.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has obsesionado tanto en una búsqueda, que cuando te has dado cuenta la propia búsqueda hace que no puedas ver bien el objetivo? - preguntó Quistis perdiendo la mirada en su plato.

\- ¿Esto es como lo de los árboles que no te dejan ver el bosque? - preguntó Rinoa, como si la pregunta de Quistis no fuese más que algún tipo de adivinanza que no acababa de entender.

Ella volvió a mirarla, y después negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

\- Más bien como si de repente los árboles... empezasen a importar casi tanto como el bosque – dijo pensativa.

Rinoa parecía aún más confusa que antes, y cuando volvió a mirar a Aura en busca de algún tipo de ayuda la pequeña se encogió de hombros poniendo cara de estar tan perdida como ella.

\- ¿Esto también es por el trabajo? - le preguntó finalmente Rinoa.

Quistis la miró, y después volvió a mirar hacia su plato y empezó de nuevo a cortar su filete con lentitud, sin llegar siquiera a contestarle.

El siguiente silencio fue un tanto más extraño, ya no había ninguna conversación de fondo que le diese algo de normalidad a la comida, y Rinoa achinó un poco la mirada observando a su amiga. Cada vez tenía menos claro lo que podía ocurrirle, pero sentía que necesitaba ayuda aunque no supiese como pedirla.

\- Si es sobre trabajo, o alguna otra cosa en la que realmente yo no pueda ayudarte – le dijo, estirando una mano sobre la mesa y poniéndola sobre una de las de Quistis -. Por lo menos puedes hablar conmigo, o contar con nosotras para animarte.

Quistis la miró muy seria, y después sonrió levemente. Desde luego, si le había hecho aquellas preguntas es porque necesitaba por lo menos la sensación de poder dejar salir algo del nerviosismo que sentía en su interior.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos mañana a dar una vuelta? - le preguntó – No tengo clase.

\- Pero nosotras sí – le recordó Quistis, haciendo un gesto hacia Aura -. Tenemos que recuperar los días que he estado fuera por las últimas misiones.

\- Podemos salir las tres un poco antes, ir a desayunar algo a Balamb... ¿Aviso a Selph? - preguntó Rinoa ilusionada, soltando la mano de Quistis para buscar su teléfono móvil.

\- Rinoa, es importante mantener un mínimo de orden en sus horarios, por lo menos en sus clases – dijo Quistis volviendo a mirar hacia Aura -. Ha de aprender que las responsabilidades-

\- ¿No te apetece venir? - le preguntó Rinoa de repente, casi en tono acusador.

Quistis se quedó callada, mirándolas a ambas, y después miró hacia su plato suspirando.

\- La verdad es que sí... - dijo, incapaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se permitió un respiro.

 _Y así te ahorrarás toparte con Seifer antes de tiempo_ – pensó.

* * *

Abrió el armario y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preguntó qué ponerse.

Lo cierto es que no había mucho donde escoger, y acabó optando por la opción habitual casi por costumbre. Cuando terminó de subir la cremallera de su falda color salmón, su teléfono sonó una sola vez. Vio el nombre de Rinoa en la pantalla y Quistis pulsó sobre él para encontrarse con un mensaje lleno de exclamaciones y caritas tristes.

'¡Auri ha pasado la noche vomitando, tendremos que aplazar la mañana de chicas!'

Quistis hizo un gesto apenado, y contestó de inmediato.

'¿Suspendemos también la clase?' - le preguntó.

'¿La pasamos a la tarde?' - propuso Rinoa.

Quistis supuso por aquella contestación que Aura no debía encontrarse demasiado mal, por lo que le contestó con un simple 'vale'. Después se acercó a la cama para dejar el móvil mientras terminaba de vestirse, pero sonó de nuevo, obligándola a mirar hacia la pantalla otra vez.

'Quisty...' - había escrito la muchacha.

Aguardó unos segundos, como esperando a que continuase escribiendo, pero supuso que Rinoa debía esperar una contestación antes.

'¿Sí?' - tecleó rápidamente.

'Lo siento...' - contestó Rinoa, añadiendo otra carita triste.

'No pasa nada, dale un beso a Auri y dile que se mejore' – escribió, y dejó el teléfono sobre sus sábanas.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el armario que aún estaba abierto, y se acercó a él para terminar de vestirse. Se preguntó mientras lo hacía qué otro plan podía entretenerla durante el resto de la mañana, debatiéndose entre hacer una visita a la enfermería por si Kadowaki necesitaba que le echasen una mano o buscar a Shu para que la pusiese al día sobre lo horrible que era su vida desde que le habían dado el cargo de subcomandante.

\- Creo que la mañana puede dar para ambas cosas – se dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa leve.

* * *

Entró en la cafetería simplemente porque suponía que la encontraría allí.

Había comido en el camino, con prisas y sin mucha hambre, y ni siquiera había dedicado una mirada a sus compañeros de equipo cuando se separó de ellos en el pórtico. Seifer fue a su habitación para dejar sus cosas y comprobar que Regaliz no había destrozado demasiadas cosas, y después de una ducha rápida fue a buscarla.

Tan solo quería verla, acercarse y molestarla un poco con cualquier excusa. Necesitaba sentir que las cosas seguían más o menos como siempre para poder presentarse en su habitación con mediana tranquilidad aquella noche.

Quistis estaba cerca de la entrada de la cafetería, como si estuviese a punto de irse, y tenía el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, asintiendo lentamente mientras perdía la mirada frente a sus pies con aire distraído. Seifer se quedó parado frente a ella, sin que llegase a verlo, y después la oyó murmurar algo y la vio moverse girando poco a poco hacia una de las paredes mientras hablaba. Caminó hacia ella, y se quedó justo detrás, decidiendo si sería o no buena idea asustarla.

\- Si se acaba de despertar da igual, déjala descansar hoy, ya haremos la clase antes de cenar, o mañana – la oyó decir.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras movía un pie rozando la punta sobre el borde de una baldosa de mármol. Después dejó escapar una risa suave y tranquila.

\- Vale, si se encuentra mejor - dijo finalmente -... Dile que primero tiene que comer algo, yo os esperaré en clase, así adelantaré otras cosas.

Seifer continuaba a su lado, aunque se había apartado un poco más, y mantenía su atención en aquella conversación observándola en silencio.

Quistis dijo algo más, después se despidió, y colgó. Miró hacia el frente, y comenzó a caminar despacio, pendiente de los pasillos que tenía frente a ella.

Según Rinoa Aura se encontraba mejor, aunque había pasado casi toda la mañana durmiendo y descansando lo que no había podido descansar durante la noche, y llevaba un buen rato diciendo que quería ir a clase. Ella podría haber esperado a que llegasen y acompañarlas mientras comían, pero prefería mantenerse el mínimo de tiempo posible en cualquier lugar demasiado expuesto.

Por suerte había podido distraerse sin demasiados problemas hasta que el hambre la obligó a acercarse a la cafetería. Había comido sin esperar a nadie, y supuso que Seifer aún no habría vuelto, aunque seguramente no tardaría demasiado. Caminó aligerando el paso hacia el ascensor, esperando no toparse con él en cualquier rincón de aquellos pasillos, y cuando Seifer la vio subir los escalones y pulsar el botón de llamada de aquel cacharro, dejó de seguirla. Sabía bastante bien hacia donde debía ir, así que en cuanto ella subió al ascensor él se apresuró hacia las escaleras que había al otro lado, y las subió corriendo. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, se paró un instante a recuperar el aliento, y después comenzó a caminar hacia el aula en que Quistis solía dar clases en el pasado. Sabía que era allí donde había comenzado a dar clases también a Aura, y por lo poco que había oído de aquella conversación, suponía que era donde debía dirigirse.

Encontró la puerta abierta, y la vio sentada en el que siempre fue su escritorio, apuntando algunas cosas en un bloc de notas. Tenía el codo izquierdo apoyado sobre el borde de la mesa, y la cara apoyada sobre su mano, mientras su pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara haciendo imposible que pudiese verlo.

Hacía poco más de un día que la había visto por última vez, y pensaba que poniendo algo de espacio de por medio y la atención en alguna misión conseguiría sentirse un poco menos intranquilo, pero aquella calma no se había alargado durante más que un par de horas. En cuanto había un instante en que no le exigiesen enfrentarse a algún enemigo, su memoria le devolvía cualquier pequeño detalle de las horas que habían pasado a solas en la última semana.

Caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa tranquila, conociéndose lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que iba a terminar ocurriendo, y cuando Quistis se giró hacia él pudo ver algo muy parecido al miedo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó, confusa.

Él le sonrió, y se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y se apoyaba en ella con los codos, cruzando los brazos y mirando lo que había estado anotando.

\- Te vi subir al ascensor – contestó simplemente, como si aquello fuese excusa suficiente para justificar su presencia allí -. ¿Presupuesto de enfermería?

\- Estoy ocupada, Seifer – le dijo, cada vez más nerviosa -. Haz el favor de no molestar.

\- ¿Esto no es trabajo de Kadowaki? - le preguntó, ignorándola.

\- Me ha pedido que lo revise - dijo ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido - … Rinoa y Aura llegarán en cualquier momento, así que-

Se levantó con aire autoritario, con toda la intención de echarlo de la que había sido su aula, pero Seifer se irguió ante ella con una mirada desafiante. Permanecía de pie ante ella, muy cerca, y con una expresión seria e ilegible.

El pulso de Quistis retumbaba con fuerza tras sus tímpanos, y después de un segundo permitiendo que le plantase cara lo empujó poniendo las dos manos sobre su pecho.

\- Vete – le dijo entre dientes, sin conseguir que se moviese un centímetro -. Si te ven aquí-

\- Te he oído hablar con Rinoa, sé que llegarán tarde – le dijo comenzando a sonreír, después, la sujetó por las muñecas -. La cuestión es... ¿cómo de tarde?

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, sonriendo, y Quistis giró la cara antes de que la besase.

\- Seifer, estate quieto – le exigió, intentando que su voz se mantuviese estricta.

Respiró contra su cuello, y después avanzó hasta que el trasero de Quistis tocó el borde del escritorio, empujando la silla que había a su lado y haciendo que se moviese sobre las pequeñas ruedas sobre las que se apoyaba. Le soltó una de las manos, y le colocó la suya tras la nuca, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Después la besó apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella con fuerza, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración. Apretó los párpados, intentando no disfrutar ni una sola de sus caricias, pero sin conseguirlo totalmente. Cuando se separó de ella respirando aceleradamente, Quistis frunció el ceño de nuevo y lo miró con rabia.

\- Apártate – le advirtió entre dientes.

Las manos de Seifer se deslizaron por sus costados y la sujetaron por la cintura, mientras las de ella continuaban empujando sobre su pecho, intentando quitárselo de encima, forcejeando con él mientras continuaba besándola y se apretaba contra sus caderas, permitiendo que sintiese su erección a través de la ropa.

\- He venido pensando en esto todo el camino – le susurró al oído, mientras sus manos pasaban de su cintura a su trasero.

La oyó respirar de manera más audible, y Quistis hizo fuerza contra sus brazos, intentando liberarse.

\- Seifer... - gimió, resistiéndose.

Él la sujetó de las caderas, y empujó apoyando una mano en su espalda, obligándola a girarse. Las manos de Quistis se apoyaron sobre la superficie del escritorio, mientras el nerviosismo se iba convirtiendo en miedo.

\- ¡Para! - exclamó, sujetándolo por las muñecas de nuevo mientras él apretaba su miembro contra su trasero y se inclinaba para subir su falda. Lo hizo con brusquedad, luchando contra ella mientras seguía resistiéndose - ¡Seifer, maldita sea!

Después de subir su falda las manos de Seifer se movieron hasta la cremallera de los pantalones que llevaba debajo, y comenzó a desabrocharlos con dificultad, mientras las manos de Quistis intentaban evitarlo. Lo oía gruñir y gemir, peleando contra él, y sintió que la cremallera del pantalón de Quistis crujía cuando tiró con brusquedad para abrirla.

Pegó su cara a su cuello, y la mordió con fuerza justo bajo la oreja, haciendo que un gritito inesperado escapase de su garganta.

\- Ya te lo dije – le susurró entre dientes, con una voz cargada de rabia -. Cuanto más te resistas más divertido lo haces.

Apretó las rodillas a ambos lados de las de ella, obligándola a juntar las piernas para bajarle los pantalones más fácilmente, y deslizó las manos también bajo su ropa interior para tirar de ambas prendas hacia abajo. En cuanto quedaron más o menos a la mitad de sus muslos, Seifer la sujetó a ella por las muñecas y la obligó a poner de nuevo las manos sobre el escritorio.

\- ¡Seifer! - exclamó Quistis, con la voz entrecortada.

Le sujetó ambas manos con una sola, evitando que continuase resistiéndose, y con la otra se bajó la cremallera y se sujetó el miembro mientras comenzaba a entrar en ella lentamente, sonriendo. Quistis sintió que se deslizaba sin problemas en la humedad de su sexo, y frunció el ceño mientras agachaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que Seifer apoyaba la barbilla entre sus hombros soltando sus manos y relajándose un poco.

\- Así que el vaquero tenía razón – murmuró sonriendo -. Podrías haberme reducido sin problemas. Un codazo en el estómago, un cabezazo en la cara, un pisotón en el pie... Podrías haber evitado esto fácilmente, sé que sabes defenderte, Quisty...

Después lo oyó reír en voz baja, y sintió que se apartaba un poco de ella mientras se movía lentamente empujando contra su trasero.

\- Termina de una vez – gimió Quistis pegando la frente a la superficie de la mesa, agradeciendo la sensación fría de la madera barnizada contra su piel ardiendo.

De nuevo Seifer rió en voz baja, y recorrió la forma de la espalda de Quistis con ambas manos, subiéndolas por su cintura y empujando cara vez más fuerte a medida que se sujetaba durante un instante a sus hombros. La oía respirar con fuerza, de manera sonora y acompasada, siguiendo el ritmo que él iba marcando con cada embestida, mientras arqueaba su cintura y se apretaba también contra él, permitiendo que entrase en ella una y otra vez con más facilidad.

Seifer volvió a pegarse a su oído a la vez que buscaba su mano derecha y la sujetaba, obligándola a bajarla hasta estar entre sus propias piernas.

\- Terminemos de una vez... – dijo, repitiendo las palabras de ella, y Quistis ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a mover sus propios dedos sobre su sexo empapado.

Seifer se sujetó de nuevo a sus caderas, y comenzó a empujar más deprisa, apenas saliendo de su interior, mientras apretaba las mandíbulas y llenaba los pulmones. Quistis lo oyó gemir de manera entrecortada, y dejó escapar una maldición en voz baja.

\- Espera – murmuró, sujetándose con la mano izquierda al borde de la mesa. Lo oyó reír de nuevo, y volver a hacer aquel ruido con la garganta.

Después sintió que empujaba con más fuerza, una sola vez, aguantando la respiración y esperando durante un segundo antes de salir lentamente y volver a apretarse contra ella de nuevo. La oyó gruñir, y Seifer se apoyó sobre su hombro y llevó una mano hacia la que Quistis tenía entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - le susurró al oído, y Quistis sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna.

Sus dedos se enredaron en los de ella, moviéndose y presionando sobre su sexo, mojándose y resbalando lentamente mientras volvía a empujar de nuevo en su interior con algo más de ímpetu. Le puso la otra mano en el cuello, obligándola a girarse un poco hacia él, y la besó con impaciencia. Sintió la otra mano de Quistis sobre su cadera, sujetándose a él como si le pidiera que se moviese en su interior con más fuerza. Después dejó escapar un gemido ahogado sobre sus labios, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos, apretando su sexo al de él y aguantando la respiración. Un instante después, se apartó lo suficiente como para coger aire con dificultad, y tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta totalmente seca.

Lo vio sonreír con aire arrogante, y ella frunció el ceño y se separó un poco más de él, apretando las mandíbulas.

\- Te odio... - dijo entre dientes.

Lo oyó reír con ganas, y después él empujó una vez más tras ella, obligándola a poyarse con ambas manos sobre el escritorio. La observó en silencio, recorriendo la forma de su espalda con los ojos y también con sus manos, moviendo sus caderas lentamente una vez más, viendo perfectamente como salía y volvía a entrar en su interior, y se pasó la lengua sobre los labios.

Quistis apoyó de nuevo la frente sobre la mesa, recuperando el aliento, y giró la cara hacia la puerta de manera automática cuando oyó la voz de Rinoa a cierta distancia. En cuanto su cerebro registró este hecho, se tensó y levantó la cabeza, observando la forma de aquella muchacha mientras pasaba bajo el marco de la puerta abierta. En cuanto lo hizo, miró hacia ellos, y Quistis vio que de inmediato y casi como una respuesta automática movía un brazo a su lado a la altura de su cintura, evitando que Aura entrase en el aula.

La pequeña dejó escapar un leve chillidito, y Seifer también se giró hacia ellas.

Durante un instante Quistis y Rinoa se miraron como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabar en aquel preciso instante, y Auri empezó a lloriquear tras su madre, al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Me has metido un dedo en el ojo! - se quejó, y Rinoa tragó saliva, moviendo la mano sobre la cara de su hija con cuidado, sintiendo que la pequeña se había llevado también sus manitas a los ojos.

Quistis se incorporó un poco, respirando de nuevo con más dificultad, y Rinoa comenzó a agacharse lentamente rodeando a Aura con ambos brazos mientras mantenía una de sus manos sobre su cara, evitando que pudiese ver nada.

\- Tranquila cielo – murmuró, sin saber si se lo decía a la niña o a sí misma -... Tranquila...

Después perdió la mirada en el suelo, como si la imagen de Quistis y Seifer inclinados sobre el escritorio y con los pantalones bajados no pudiese aportarle más información para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y un instante después cogió a la pequeña en brazos, y salió de aquella aula sin haber llegado a entrar totalmente en ella.

En cuanto lo hizo, Quistis la llamó por su nombre y empujó a Seifer quitándoselo de encima.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda – murmuró, subiéndose los pantalones y bajando su falda, mientras Seifer recuperaba el equilibrio y hacía lo propio.

\- Quistis, déjala... - le dijo Seifer, abrochándose la cremallera.

\- Cállate, maldita sea – le dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas, mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta - ¡Rinoa!

En cuanto salió al pasillo vio la forma de la muchacha caminando hacia el ascensor a paso ligero, y sintió una pesadez extraña en el aire. Por un instante supuso que eran los nervios y la vergüenza, acumulándose tras su pecho e impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Pero la tercera vez que pronunció el nombre de su amiga, cuando le puso una mano en el hombro, supo que aquella presión provenía de ella.

\- ¡Quistyyy! - gimoteó Aura, mirándola a través de un ojo lloroso mientras se frotaba el otro, claramente enrojecido.

\- Rinoa, por favor – le dijo Quistis, mientras se giraba hacia ella con una expresión que apenas le había visto dos o tres veces desde que la conocía -... No es lo que-

La mirada de Rinoa la obligó a dejar de hablar. Estaba claro que la estaba desafiando a acabar aquella frase, claramente consciente de que no tenía sentido que le dijese que no había entendido la situación. Quistis prefirió guardar silencio, y tragar saliva. Un segundo después, Rinoa intentó girarse de nuevo hacia el ascensor, y Quistis pasó a su lado y se interpuso en su camino.

\- Por favor, deja que te explique – le pidió, poniendo ambas manos ante ella como si le suplicase que no se fuese.

\- No – le contestó Rinoa en tono tajante. Después negó con la cabeza.

\- Mami... - murmuró Aura a su lado, haciendo un ruidillo húmedo con la nariz mientras reprimía las lágrimas.

\- De verdad, no es lo que crees – le dijo Quistis.

Los labios de Rinoa se fruncieron formando una línea estricta y casi irreconocible en sus rasgos siempre amables y alegres, y Quistis retrocedió un paso casi sin darse cuenta, viendo el brillo extraño y amenazante que había en sus ojos.

\- ¿Me tomas por tonta? - le preguntó, furiosa. Después volvió a negar con la cabeza – Esta conversación no tiene sentido, apártate.

Quistis aguantó la respiración durante un segundo más, y cuando notó que se le ponía la piel de chocobo debido a la tensión que iba acumulándose alrededor de la joven bruja, dio un paso a un lado, permitiendo que se alejase mientras Aura seguía lloriqueando en sus brazos, claramente asustada. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, pudo oír los pasos de Seifer acercándose a ella.

\- Da miedo cuando se enfada, ¿eh? - dijo con tranquilidad – Antes de convertirse en bruja solo era adorablemente graciosa cuando lo hacía.

Quistis apretó las mandíbulas y dejó escapar el aire por la nariz haciendo un ruidillo molesto. Después se giró hacia él y le dio un golpe en el pecho.

\- ¡Todo es culpa tuya! - le dijo, claramente enfadada, y después se alejó en dirección al ascensor, esperando que por lo menos tuviese el buen juicio de no seguirla.

* * *

Seifer giró sobre sus talones en mitad del amplio pasillo principal de la planta baja, justo frente al pórtico, y bufó furioso.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tú! - gritó de repente a un cadete que se acercaba sin prestarle atención. Cuando lo vio, la cara del chico cambió de repente y miró a su alrededor, buscando una manera de huir de él - ¿Has visto a alguno de esos idiotas que llamáis héroes?

\- ¿P-perdona? - le preguntó el chico, sin entenderlo.

Seifer achinó la mirada y lo observó de manera amenazadora.

\- El comandante, la brujita, la instructora, el vaquero, el gallina, la loca – comenzó a enumerar Seifer cada vez de peor humor. El muchacho negó lentamente con la cabeza, y entonces Seifer pudo ver a Squall entrando por la puerta principal del Jardín con su hija de la mano –... Aparta – dijo en tono seco, empujando al cadete, y comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

\- ¡Seifer! - exclamó Aura cuando lo vio, sonriendo y moviendo una manita ante ella como si lo saludase.

\- Bolita – dijo él asintiendo una única vez, como devolviéndole el saludo -. ¿Dónde está tu mujer? - le preguntó después a Squall. Él frunció el ceño, pero no le contestó de manera especialmente destacable.

\- En clase – dijo sin más, después pasó por su lado, y continuó con su camino.

\- ¿Y la instructora? - le dijo Seifer alzando la voz, después él se encogió de hombros, y Seifer gruñó en voz baja.

Después de lo que había pasado en el aula del segundo piso hacía dos días no había visto a ninguna de las dos. Quistis no contestaba a llamadas ni a mensajes, y no sabía qué debía esperar cuando fuese a verla aquella noche, y el par de veces que había visto al resto de aquel grupo no había podido ver a Rinoa con ellos. Algo le decía que el susto que se habían llevado las dos al pillarlos en semejante situación no había quedado solo en un susto, y empezaba a presentir que nada de aquello iba a solucionarse si él no hacía algo al respecto.

* * *

Quistis sintió que su teléfono vibraba una vez más, pero esta vez prefirió no hacerle caso. Sabía que seguramente sería Seifer, y no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para soportarlo antes de tiempo. De hecho, no tenía muy claro que le fuese a hacer ningún bien soportarlo en ningún momento del resto de su vida.

El ascensor se abrió ante ella, y subió girándose después y mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo mientras esperaba a que empezase a subir. Había hecho todo lo posible por no toparse con Rinoa desde que los pilló en aquella maldita aula, y hubiese hecho todo lo posible por no salir de su habitación más de lo estrictamente necesario en aquel día, hasta que Squall la llamó a su despacho.

Evidentemente, sabía que aquello no podía quedar así, pero prefería esperar a que las cosas se calmasen un poco antes de enfrentarse a su amiga.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron una vez más, y Quistis se quedó parada habiendo dado un solo paso para salir de él.

En la antesala del despacho del comandante, sentada en el sofá y jugando a las palmitas con Aura, estaba Rinoa.

Las dos levantaron la mirada hacia ella en cuanto oyeron el ascensor, y la pequeña saltó del sofá y se acercó trotando a la ex-instructora.

\- ¡Quisty! - exclamó, estirando los brazos para abrazarla.

Quistis le devolvió el gesto sonriendo con algo de incomodidad, mirando a Rinoa a ratos, claramente nerviosa.

\- Hola, cielo – le dijo a la pequeña, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza - ¿Que tal tu ojo?

\- Estoy bien, mira – le dijo, abriendo mucho ambos ojos para que pudiese ver que no tenían nada raro - ¿Vienes a ver a papá?

Quistis sonrió, y cuando miró de nuevo hacia Rinoa vio que ella la observaba muy seria y con una intención un tanto extraña.

\- Pues pensaba que sí, pero ahora ya no lo sé... - murmuró Quistis acercándose a ella mientras la pequeña la cogía de la mano. De repente tenía la sensación de que la llamada de Squall no tenía nada que ver con trabajo, sino más bien con su mujer.

\- Auri, cariño – le dijo Rinoa -. ¿Puedes esperar en el despacho de papá mientras tía Quisty me explica una cosa?

La pequeña las observó un poco inconforme, pero asintió y después cogió una libreta y algunos lápices de color que tenía sobre el suelo y se acercó a la puerta del despacho de Squall. Tocó con los nudillos siguiendo un ritmo gracioso y bien conocido por todos, y cuando oyó a su padre dándole permiso para entrar al otro lado, abrió y cerró después tras ella.

Quistis se quedó mirando aquella puerta durante un instante, y después se giró hacia Rinoa, sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarse. Sin embargo la expresión seria y casi severa de Rinoa se suavizó un poco, y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, como si intentase calmarse también.

\- Rinoa... - murmuró Quistis, aprovechando aquel instante.

La muchacha levantó una mano ante ella, como si quisiera evitar que continuase hablando, y la miró muy seria antes de dar un par de palmaditas sobre el sofá, a su lado, pidiéndole que se sentase con ella.

\- Deja que empiece yo – le pidió. Después la miró y cogió aire -. Siento haberme enfadado contigo, no soy quién para juzgar lo que vi, y menos después de llevar tanto tiempo intentando convencerte de que-

\- Rinoa, no hay nada que juzgar-

Volvió a levantar la mano, frunciendo un poco el ceño con aire dramático. Quistis contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que le esperaba un sermón sí o sí.

\- Me puse muy nerviosa – dijo Rinoa con expresión avergonzada -. Pero entiéndeme, Auri estaba conmigo, sabías que íbamos hacia allí. ¿En qué...?

\- Xian, Rin – exclamó Quistis -. De verdad que no-

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - continuó hablando Rinoa, sin dejar que contestase nada -. Eres la última persona que me esperaría encontrar así en cualquier rincón del Jardín.

\- Por favor, deja de-

\- Auri te adora...

Quistis dejó escapar un gemidillo frustrado, y después se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

Había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en lo que Rinoa debía haber deducido de todo aquello, y sin duda sabía que lo que la había molestado había sido haberlos encontrado en aquel lugar y momento, especialmente por el hecho de que Aura estaba con ella. Sin embargo para Quistis la principal preocupación no era la regañina por aquel detalle, si no lo que Rinoa dedujese de todo ello.

\- ¿Puedo... explicarte... - comenzó a preguntar Quistis un instante después, viendo que Rinoa había dejado de hablar, seguramente algo más tranquila después de desahogarse.

La miró con la cara encendida, bajando las manos y manteniendo una expresión cauta. Rinoa cerró los ojos, cogió aire, y después la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Solo prométeme que no volverá a pasar – le pidió.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y la miró a los ojos con expresión decidida.

\- Puedes estar segura de que nunca jamás volverá a ocurrir nada parecido – dijo con sinceridad.

Rinoa volvió a cerrar los ojos, volvió a respirar profundamente, y después asintió con algo más de calma. Se hizo un silencio pesado y algo incómodo, y la joven bruja dejó escapar un resoplido desenfadado, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, y después su sonrisa habitual volvió a su rostro como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- ¡Bueno! - exclamó después, dando una palmada en el aire y mirando a su alrededor, como si buscase cualquier otro tema de conversación o pasatiempo. Sin embargo después de un instante sin decir nada, volvió a mirar a Quistis mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más – Entonces...

Quistis frunció el ceño, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía a continuación, y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que nos tomáis el pelo a todos? - le dijo, girándose hacia ella y acercándose un poco más, mirándola con picardía.

\- No te confundas – le pidió Quistis -. Cuando te dije que no era lo que parecía, iba en serio.

Rinoa levantó una ceja incrédula, y Quistis negó de nuevo.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que era la primera vez que...? - le preguntó, sonriendo y poniendo cara de no creérselo. Después su mirada cambió cubriéndose con cierta sorpresa – Xian, ¿lo era? - preguntó después casi con miedo - ¿Os he fastidiado vuestra...? ¡Quisty, las cosas no se hacen así! ¿Dónde queda la magia... el romanticismo... el-

\- Rinoa, ni había pasado antes, ni volverá a pasar nunca – mintió, poniendo ambas manos en sus brazos y obligándola a prestarle atención -. No hay nada entre Seifer y yo.

La expresión de Rinoa volvió a tornarse un poco más incrédula, y su sonrisa dejaba bien claro que no la creía.

\- Seifer me vio entrar en el aula y me siguió – dijo frunciendo el ceño, claramente molesta -. Se puso a hacer el idiota y... No sé qué me pasó, ¿vale? Lleváis tanto tiempo metiéndome ideas raras en la cabeza que ya no sé ni lo que hago...

\- ¿Insinúas que es culpa mía? - le preguntó achinando la mirada.

Quistis negó, cogiendo aire y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

\- Solo digo que fue un error, y no volverá a ocurrir – dijo -. Y por Xian, como le digas algo a alguien...

La miró de reojo, de manera amenazadora, y Rinoa esquivó su mirada. Después Quistis volvió a incorporarse, y su expresión se tornó algo más severa aún.

\- ¿Rinoa...? - dijo, esperando que la mirase a los ojos y le dijese que nadie más lo sabía.

\- Puede que se me escapase algo al llegar a casa... - murmuró. Y cuando sintió que Quistis se tensaba junto a ella se giró y la miró con su cara más inocente - ¡Pero solo lo sabe Squall! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Y no entré en detalles!

Quistis apretó los párpados y se tapó la cara de nuevo.

Rinoa la observó en silencio mientras ella se recostaba de nuevo en el sofá, lentamente. Esperó unos segundos, viendo como su respiración se iba calmando poco a poco, y después se acomodó también a su lado y le puso una mano en la rodilla.

\- ¿Estamos bien? - le preguntó un minuto después – Tú y yo...

Quistis giró la cara hacia ella con desgana. La miró en silencio un instante, y después asintió con aire derrotado.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? - le preguntó Rinoa en voz baja un buen rato después, inclinándose hacia ella mientras su voz sonaba diferente al sonreír –... Sobre si el tamaño-

\- No vamos a hacer esto, Rinoa – la cortó Quistis frunciendo el ceño. Después la miró muy seria -. No vamos a hablar sobre esto nunca jamás. No ha ocurrido ¿me oyes?

La miró con cara de pena, y se giró un poco más hacia ella, intentando crear alguna especie de ambiente de confianza y confidencialidad que a Quistis no le gustó ni un pelo.

\- ¡Venga ya! - se quejó Rinoa - ¿Ahora no es como si estuviésemos más unidas? Las dos hemos compartid-

Quistis no permitió que acabase la frase, agarró uno de los cojines blancos que había sobre el sofá, a su lado, y se lo tiró a la cara, silenciándola.

\- Esto no es como beber de la misma botella, ¿sabes? - le regañó, claramente incómoda.

Oyó que Rinoa reía a su lado, y giró la cara para evitar que la viese sonrojarse una vez más.

\- ¿Como lo de los besos indirectos? - bromeó a su lado.

Quistis la miró de nuevo molesta, y vio que la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Rinoa iba desapareciendo muy lentamente mientras parecía pensar en sus propias palabras. Si beber de la misma botella era como haber compartido un beso indirecto, ¿a qué debía equivaler acostarse con el mismo hombre?

\- Vale, retiro lo dicho – dijo Rinoa muy seria -... No creo que esto nos una más...

Quistis negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el frente, claramente descolocada ante tal pensamiento.

\- Es... demasiado... - murmuró Quistis, incapaz de encontrar la palabra con la que describir aquella imagen mental.

Se quedaron calladas. Rinoa se sentó de nuevo mirando hacia el frente, igual que Quistis, y guardaron silencio durante un buen rato, pensativas. Finalmente, aquel extraño momento se interrumpió con el sonido leve y alegre de la campanita del ascensor al alcanzar aquella planta, y las puertas se abrieron. Seifer levantó la mirada y las vio allí sentadas, muy serias, y durante un instante lo observaron sin decir nada. Las dos comenzaron a sentir algo de calor en las mejillas mientras él fruncía el ceño y les devolvía la mirada con aparente hostilidad.

Un par de segundos después, las puertas se cerraron automáticamente, y Seifer sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Pulsó el botón para volver a la planta baja, y se cruzó de brazos decidiendo que para bien o para mal, lo que hubiese ocurrido entre ambas debía haberse resuelto.


	28. Y después

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXVIII: Y DESPUÉS.**

* * *

El movimiento de sus dedos era mecánico, inconsciente, un hábito que había acabado ganando durante su pasado como instructora, cuando vigilaba mientras sus alumnos trabajaban en silencio.

Solía hacer girar un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, usando la mano derecha. Lo hacía bailar de un lado a otro con rapidez y destreza, sin prestar atención a la forma en que se movía.

De nuevo, esta vez su atención no estaba en sus dedos mientras repetía aquellos mismos movimientos y sentía la superficie lisa y suave de plástico deslizándose y girando en su mano.

Su mirada estaba clavada en aquel calendario, aunque tampoco le prestaba especial atención, y sus pensamientos iban y venían mientras se debatía consigo misma en una especie de lucha interna.

 _Sabes que solo te complicarás más la vida_ \- pensó -. _A estas alturas no necesitas más molestias y quebraderos de cabeza._

Empujó con los pies sobre la moqueta, haciendo que la silla sobre la que estaba sentada rodarse unos centímetros hacia atrás.

\- Después de lo de Rinoa... - murmuró.

Dejó escapar un leve gruñidito, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando resistirse a lo que sentía.

 _Pero también sabes que quieres hacerlo_ \- oyó en su interior -. _Aunque no te convenga._

Los dedos dejaron de moverse, y abrió el cajón de su escritorio para guardar aquel pedazo de plástico, sintiendo que lo único que conseguía jugueteando con cualquier cosa era ponerse más nerviosa todavía.

\- Decídete de una vez - murmuró entre dientes, furiosa consigo misma.

Se paró a pensar en lo que sentía, en la intranquilidad y en la impaciencia. Y se levantó de repente, cogiendo la pequeña bolsa de tela que había dejado sobre el sofá y caminando hacia la puerta para poner una mano sobre el pomo.

 _Si vas, te arrepentirás..._ \- le susurró aquella maldita vocecilla.

\- Y si no voy también - se dijo con decisión, y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Seifer se miró los nudillos, algo enrojecidos, y movió la mano estirando los dedos y después apretándolos en un puño. Dejó escapar una risilla casi inaudible recordando al pobre grat al que le había tocado pagar su mal humor, y miró su reloj de pulsera.

Era tarde, pasaban algunos minutos del toque de queda, y antes de llegar al pasillo de los dormitorios un muchacho se cruzó con él. Se paró justo en frente, y lo miró inquieto.

\- ¿Voren? - le preguntó, reconociéndolo finalmente.

Oyó a Regaliz ladrando en alguna parte, y al cabo de un minuto ella y Cookie aparecieron tras él, como casi todas las noches. El chico se movió inquieto al verlos aparecer, y Seifer chasqueó los dedos varias veces para que los animales le hiciesen caso a él y no al pobre muchacho que tenía en frente.

\- ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés merodeando siempre por los pasillos? - le preguntó Seifer, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez de que siempre lo había visto a altas horas de la noche.

\- Tengo insomnio – contestó el chico. Además de nervioso parecía incómodo, pero sonreía de manera extraña.

\- ¿Y eso es excusa para saltarte el toque de queda? - le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Por primera vez no lo había pillado saliendo de la habitación de ninguna ex-instructora, por lo que no tenía por qué ser innecesariamente amable con él ni sobornarlo de ninguna manera.

\- Estoy en el comité disciplinario – le contestó el chico, y Seifer dejó escapar una risa entretenida y sonora -. Como no puedo dormir me ofrecí voluntario para vigilar que nadie se escape pasado el toque de queda.

Seifer levantó ambas cejas, sonriendo, y después asintió un par de veces.

\- En ese caso, que tengas suerte – le dijo, pasando junto a él y recordando con nostalgia los días en los que era él el que patrullaba deseando encontrar a algún malhechor al que castigar.

\- Igualmente – le contestó el chico, y Seifer se giró hacia él sin entenderlo.

Voren volvió a sonreír y se giró, continuando con su patrulla. Poco después, Seifer hizo lo propio, aún sin conseguir entenderlo. No obstante, cuando giró la última esquina y la vio de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación, supuso que debía referirse a ella.

\- Buenas noches, instructora – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras Regaliz corría hacia ella. En aquella ocasión no hizo nada por llamar la atención del animal, y le permitió saltar hacia Quistis por el simple placer de oírla quejándose.

\- ¡Basta! - les susurró a ambos perros, mientras Cookie se acercaba también y apoyaba su cabeza contra sus rodillas, moviendo la cola lentamente.

Seifer se acercó y sacó su tarjeta identificativa de un bolsillo. Abrió la puerta, y se apartó haciendo un gesto burlón como si le cediese el paso respetuosamente. Cuando Quistis intentó apartarse de los perros y entrar, los animales pasaron enredándose en sus piernas y entraron primero. Seifer rió a su lado, y ella se giró una sola vez con el ceño fruncido antes de entrar y que él cerrase la puerta tras ambos.

\- Te esperaba algunos días antes, ¿Han vuelto a surgir cosas? - le preguntó, recordando que no era la primera vez que cambiaba su rigurosa agenda.

Quistis simplemente se giró hacia él, y después miró a los perros.

\- Por la noche se comportan – le aseguró.

Regaliz estaba revolcándose sobre la cama, mientras Cookie daba vueltas sobre el colchón que había en el suelo, buscando el lugar perfecto en el que tumbarse finalmente.

\- Y los baño una vez a la semana, así que no te me pongas tiquismiquis – le dijo viendo la cara de asco con la que miraba hacia su cama -. Tampoco será la primera vez que te tumbes ahí.

Se quitó la gabardina, dejándola tirada sobre una silla, y después la camiseta, mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Antes de entrar se giró hacia ella, y vio que lo observaba con una expresión un tanto inusual.

\- Me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo, ponte cómoda – le dijo.

Ella hizo un gesto como si sus palabras la ofendiesen, y él se encogió de hombros.

\- Ponte cómoda, o no – dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño -. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Quistis se quedó mirando la puerta del baño, un poco abierta, y sonrió para sí misma. Podía notar que estaba algo incómodo a pesar de sonreír de aquella manera orgullosa y bromear como si se riese de ella. Miró una última vez a los dos perros, y después se llevó la mano a la cremallera del top anaranjado y comenzó a bajarla lentamente.

* * *

Se quitó la ropa interior con prisas y algo de mal humor, dejándola caer de cualquier manera en un rincón, y después se metió en la ducha. El agua empezó a resbalar por su cara y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado. La sensación cálida y suave era reconfortante, y podía sentir que se relajaba un poco a medida que caía recorriendo su cuerpo hasta colarse por el desagüe.

Casi había contado los días hasta que se volviesen a ver, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que habían hecho las últimas veces que se habían encontrado a solas.

Sin embargo, cada vez que la veía por los pasillos apenas cruzaban una o dos palabras, de manera casual y sin poner demasiado interés el uno en el otro. De hecho, casi siempre había sido cuando había alguien más presente, seguramente para aparentar simple normalidad, y aquello lo cabreaba. Los días habían ido pasando, y Quistis no le dijo nada cuando él lo esperaba, así que una parte de él empezaba a pensar que después de lo de Rinoa había decidido abandonar aquella misión.

Pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Seifer cogió el bote de champú, se puso un poco en una mano, y empezó frotarlas por su cabeza de manera rápida y mecánica. Después oyó algo a sus espaldas, y se giró sobresaltado cuando la mampara de cristal de la ducha se movió. Abrió un ojo, sintiendo que la espuma resbalaba por su cara, y vio que Quistis lo miraba con una expresión seria pero tranquila mientras entraba a la ducha con él. Seifer dio un paso hacia atrás y siseó al sentir la pared de baldosas húmedas y frías contra su espalda. Después volvió a sisear, sintiendo que algo de jabón se colaba en sus ojos.

Quistis sonrió, y cerró la mampara tras ella, permitiendo que el agua comenzase a mojarla también. Le puso las manos en el pecho, y Seifer intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo después de frotárselos durante un momento, intentando lavárselos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó, entre confuso y malhumorado.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - le preguntó ella, y dejó que sus manos recorriesen su estómago y volviesen a subir después lentamente hasta su cara, mientras se pegaba totalmente a él.

Seifer la observó sin decir nada más, mientras se acercaba poniéndose de puntillas y acariciaba sus labios con los suyos. Dejó que lo besase, permitiendo que la sensación de su piel contra su cuerpo lo calmase un poco, y después sus manos se apoyaron en sus caderas y la apretó un poco más contra él.

Se besaron dejando que el agua resbalase entre ambos, permitiéndose el tiempo necesario para saciar la sed que habían sentido durante todos aquellos días, hasta que Seifer se inclinó un poco más sobre ella e intentó ir más allá. Entonces Quistis lo empujó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Date la vuelta – le dijo.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, y sonrió como si no se fiase de ella.

\- No me van ese tipo de cosas, instructora – le dijo.

Quistis dejó escapar una risa corta y suave, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- No voy a hacerte nada raro – le aseguró. Después le puso las manos en los brazos, y lo empujó levemente para obligarlo a girarse.

Seifer la vio coger el bote de gel que había sobre una pequeña repisa, a su lado, y un instante después sintió que apoyaba las manos sobre su espalda, extendiendo el jabón sobre él con suavidad. Cerró los ojos, alzando un poco la cabeza y cogiendo aire poco a poco. Dejó que sus manos convirtiesen aquella sustancia suave y resbaladiza en espuma, recorriendo sus hombros y sus costados, deslizándose sobre su estómago y abrazándolo.

Quistis apoyó la frente sobre su espalda, cerrando los ojos y moviendo las manos sobre él. Mantenía una sobre su cintura, sujetándolo contra ella, mientras la otra subía rozando su pecho hasta su cuello. Llenó los pulmones impregnándose también del olor de aquel producto que tan bien conocía, y sabiendo que ni siquiera se parecía al olor que tantas veces había sentido en él. Después sus manos bajaron de nuevo, y rozó su cara sobre la superficie mojada de su espalda hasta apoyarse con la barbilla entre sus hombros. Sintió que se tensaba un poco al notar sus uñas llegando a sus caderas, y Quistis sonrió mientras permitía que comenzasen a acariciar su sexo.

Seifer miró hacia abajo, observando la espuma y el agua que resbalaban sobre los dedos de Quistis a medida que recorrían su miembro lentamente. Lo hacía con suavidad, acariciando cada centímetro con curiosidad y paciencia, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos levemente. Al cabo de un minuto apretó un poco más, y Seifer dejó escapar un jadeo grave y profundo mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en la pared que tenía frente a él.

La mano izquierda de Quistis se movió hasta apoyarse sobre el trasero de Seifer, y se movió hacia arriba ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, recorriendo su columna hasta llegar a su nuca, mientras la derecha se apretaba sobre su miembro y lo recorría de manera algo más rítmica. Seifer sintió sus uñas arañando entre su pelo, y después se movieron sobre su cuello, obligándolo a estirar la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás. Sintió su respiración junto a su oído, y después su lengua sobre su cuello. Lo mordió una única vez, entre el cuello y el hombro, apretando lo suficiente como para oírlo sisear, y después Seifer se giró hacia ella sujetándola por las muñecas y mirándola furioso.

El agua caía sobre ambos, y el pelo de Quistis se pegaba a su cuello y sus hombros mientras sus labios brillaban húmedos e invitadores. Le sonrió como si no le tuviese miedo alguno, y después dio un paso a atrás y Seifer le soltó una mano mientras la movía tras ella abriendo la mampara. Salió de la ducha lentamente, obligándolo a seguirla mientras respiraba agitadamente, como un depredador a meros centímetros de un jugoso bocado.

\- Cierra la ducha – le susurró Quistis sonriendo y haciendo un gesto tras él.

Seifer apretó las mandíbulas, y se movió sin mirar hacia atrás buscando el grifo con la mano. Cerró el agua, y se movió de nuevo hacia ella mientras Quistis cogía una toalla y la abría entre ambos. Se quedó parado en frente, un poco más tranquilo, y permitió que lo envolviese y frotase su cuerpo con calma. Lo secó un poco, y pasó aquella toalla un par de veces sobre su cabeza, y después se puso la misma toalla un poco mojada sobre los hombros. Seifer la observó en silencio, y colocó las manos sobre su cintura, permitiendo que la toalla quedase entre sus dedos y su piel, y movió sus manos sobre sus costados, aunque sin intención de secarla como ella había hecho con él.

La empujó un poco hacia atrás, hasta que su trasero se apoyó sobre el lavabo, y Seifer se agachó un poco poniendo una mano tras una de sus rodillas y ayudándola a sentarse sobre la superficie de piedra. Después se acomodó entre sus piernas, pegando su cara a la de ella y respirando sobre sus labios mientras comenzaba a entrar poco a poco en su interior.

Sintió que rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, gimiendo contra su boca, y ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente perdiendo sus miradas en los escasos milímetros que había entre ambos.

La oyó murmurar su nombre, y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna

Después sus dedos volvieron a colarse entre su pelo, corto y empapado, y lo besó con infinita paciencia, permitiendo que se moviese cada vez más deprisa.

\- Xian – murmuró cuando por fin se apartó un poco de él -... ¿cómo puedes besar así?

Quistis no le contestó nada, solo sonrió, y lo besó de nuevo, permitiendo que su lengua se moviese buscando la de él, y sujetando después su labio inferior con los dientes durante un segundo, mientras él jadeaba y la levantaba sujetando el peso de su cuerpo con ambos brazos, intentando no salir de su interior mientras se movía como buenamente podía hacia la cama.

Regaliz y Cookie estaban acurrucados en su propio colchón, y los miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y pereza mientras ambos caían sobre las sábanas, gimiendo y moviéndose poco a poco buscanso un ritmo acompasado y cómodo.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Seifer se separó un poco de ella, apoyándose en ambos brazos y frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados. Quistis se sujetó a sus brazos, y sonrió mientras lo observaba.

\- Deja de aguantarte – le pidió, viendo claramente que estaba al límite.

Seifer la miró, cogiendo aire con dificultad, y Quistis lo sujetó de la nuca y lo obligó a besarla mientras movía sus caderas con fuerza, apretándose a él. Sintió que se estremecía y gemía contra sus labios mientras llegaba al orgasmo, moviéndose entre sus piernas con fuerza pero lentamente. Después su cuerpo se relajó un poco, y Quistis sonrió contra sus labios moviéndose bajo él, permitiendo que se acomodase un poco mejor.

\- Dame un minuto – le pidió él jadeando, y poyó la frente sobre su clavícula. Después ella le puso las manos en la cara, obligándolo a mirarla, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

Lo obligó a moverse sobre ella y rodar hacia un lado, mientras se arrodillaba sobre su cuerpo y le cogía la mano derecha. La puso entre sus piernas, permitiendo que acariciase su sexo, y se inclinó sobre él mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No he venido aquí a darte un minuto – le dijo.

Seifer la miró sin decir nada, y después tragó saliva y apretó las mandíbulas, moviendo dos dedos para entrar en ella y comenzar a deslizarlos en su interior poco a poco. La oyó gemir, y moverse sobre él lentamente, siguiendo cada movimiento de sus manos con sus caderas, apretándose contra su mano y respirando pesadamente. Al cabo de algunos minutos, Seifer comenzó a sentir los músculos de su antebrazo y su mano cansados y algo torpes, y su miembro casi tan duro como al principio. Gruñó mirándola con impaciencia, y puso una mano sobre sus caderas mientras la obligaba a sentarse sobre él, sujetando su sexo y penetrándola de nuevo. Quistis lo miró sonriendo, y lo sujetó por las muñecas, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo mientras su pelo mojado rozaba el pecho de Seifer, haciendo que la sensación húmeda y fría le hiciese sentir escalofríos.

Quistis se movió sobre él hacia adelante y hacia atrás, describiendo pequeños círculos con las caderas de vez en cuando, cambiando el ritmo e inclinándose poco a poco. Se tumbó totalmente sobre su cuerpo, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura, empujando cada vez más deprisa entre sus piernas. Sintió que volvía a lamer su cuello, y que lo mordía de nuevo, apretando y sintiendo un escalofrío al oírlo respirar con fuerza entre dientes. Después pasó la lengua sobre el lugar en que lo había mordido, y lo besó un poco más arriba, bajo el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Xian... - lo oyó murmurar.

Podía oírla gemir junto a su oído, mientras sentía que frotaba su sexo sobre el suyo, apretándose cada vez más contra sus caderas al mismo tiempo que él seguía sujetándose a las de ella y empujaba más deprisa, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviese sobre el de él.

\- Sigue... - le pidió ella con un hilo de voz – Sigue así.

Lo oyó gruñir mientras volvía a morder su cuello, gimiendo contra su piel mientras llegaba al orgasmo, apretando y clavando sus uñas en su espalda, bajo su cuerpo. Seifer también gimió, sintiendo que se liberaba en su interior por segunda vez, mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban de manera casi dolorosa bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Después dejó de aguantar la respiración, vaciando los pulmones y cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo que casi se asfixiaba en el olor de su cuerpo.

\- Xian, Quistis... - murmuró, exhausto.

Después ella se apartó un poco, también respirando con dificultad, y se dejó caer a su lado. Seifer giró la cara hacia ella, y la miró entre sorprendido y nervioso. Había algo distinto en la manera en que lo había mirado todo el rato, y la forma en que sus manos se habían movido con tranquilidad y naturalidad sobre su piel, igual que lo había en la manera en que su cuerpo descansaba junto al de él, con una pierna por encima de las suyas y la cara pegada a su cuello, mientras respiraba de manera pesada y sonora, recuperando el aliento.

Parecía tranquila, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

La miró, y en sus ojos seguía habiendo una sombra inusual.

\- La próxima vez avísame – le dijo Seifer con una sonrisa desenfadada, intentando romper el hielo -. No hubiese ido al centro de entrenamiento si hubiese sabido lo que me esperaba. Me duele todo...

Rió en voz baja, y Quistis le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa extraña.

\- No habrá una próxima vez – le dijo en voz baja.

Seifer la observó en silencio, pero sus palabras no lo sorprendieron. Todo estaba siendo demasiado extraño. Los ojos de Quistis recorrieron su rostro a medida que la sonrisa de Seifer iba desapareciendo, y después volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? - le preguntó.

Seifer hizo un gesto arqueando levemente una ceja mientras cogía aire llenando los pulmones. Miró hacia el techo, cada vez más nervioso, intentando no dar nada por hecho, mientras una voz en su interior le repetía como tantas veces antes que solo había sido cuestión de tiempo que se cansase de él.

Quistis lo miró sin saber qué sacar de aquel silencio, y le tocó la cara para obligarlo a mirarla de nuevo.

\- Estoy embarazada, Seifer – le dijo.

Podía sentir perfectamente su incomodidad y nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo había una falta total de sorpresa en su mirada.

\- Pero eso también lo sabías, ¿verdad? - le preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

Seifer continuó mirándola sin decir nada durante unos instantes más, y después volvió a respirar lentamente y apartó la mirada mientras ponía una sonrisa confiada en sus labios que no quedó ni la mitad de creíble que las habituales.

\- Enhorabuena – le dijo simplemente.

Quistis sonrió, y también desvió la mirada apartando la mano de su cara.

\- Gracias – susurró.

El silencio los cubrió durante un instante, haciendo que el aire se tornase pesado y tenso, y Quistis permitió que su mirada divagase sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Seifer. Seguía teniendo una pierna sobre las de él, y su brazo quedaba pegado a su torso, tocando sus pechos. Había una sensación reconfortante y casi familiar en el calor de su piel, y sentía que la proximidad le permitía contagiarse de la inquietud que lo iba invadiendo poco a poco.

Seifer respiraba lentamente, sin hacer ruido, pero a base de fuerza de voluntad, intentando ocultar la sensación impaciente y enfurecida que comenzaba a crecer tras su pecho. Había algo parecido a la ansiedad y al miedo, pero también un impulso que reconocía muy bien. Era algo que siempre lo hacía ser más incauto e impetuoso que de costumbre.

Volvió a mirarla, y Quistis levantó los ojos de nuevo hacia los suyos cuando sintió que giraba la cara hacia ella.

\- Quédate... - le susurró, con una voz que casi no parecía suya.

Quistis lo miró en silencio, sintiendo que aquella palabra casi le producía más miedo que nervios, y después sonrió y señaló hacia el sofá que había junto a la puerta.

\- ¿No has visto el neceser? - le preguntó – Ya contaba con pasar la noche aquí.

\- Y después – añadió Seifer de inmediato, sin dejar de mirarla.

Se quedó callada, mirándolo mientras sus ojos denotaban incomodidad.

\- Quédate conmigo, Quistis – le pidió.

Y ella bajó la mirada suspirando en silencio, conociendo tan bien como él el peso real de aquellas palabras. Lo que realmente significaban y lo que realmente le estaba pidiendo.

\- No funcionaría – murmuró sin mirarlo, deseando que aquel par de palabras fuesen suficiente para convencerlos a ambos.

Seifer apretó las mandíbulas, y se movió hacia ella, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y besándola suavemente. Ella le devolvió el gesto sin resistirse, pero cuando se apartó le sonrió con tristeza y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Sabes que tengo razón, Seifer – le dijo, acercándose un poco más a él y rodeando su cintura con un brazo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho -. No funcionaría.

Él frunció el ceño y se movió permitiendo que se acomodase sobre él, colando un brazo bajo su cuello y apoyando la mano sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Que no funcionamos, dices? - preguntó con voz socarrona, riendo levemente después.

\- Físicamente puede que lo hayamos hecho funcionar – añadió después ella -. Pero queremos cosas diferentes.

Seifer se apartó un poco de ella, intentando mirarla, pero Quistis mantenía la cabeza agachada, evitando que pudiese ver su rostro mientras movía la cabeza suavemente como si dijese que no.

\- Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es esta noche – murmuró después.

Podía oír su respiración, casi tan inquieta como los latidos de su corazón, pero sintió que Seifer volvía a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y su silencio fue todo lo que ella necesitaba para calmarse un poco, agradeciendo que no intentase convencerla de lo contrario.

Un buen rato después, la voz de Seifer resonó en el silencio de la habitación susurrando de manera tranquila y dócil. Casi vulnerable.

\- ¿Y durante esta noche te puedo pedir total sinceridad? - le preguntó de repente.

Aquella pregunta la hizo sentir aún más inquieta que la anterior, y Quistis asintió un rato después, nerviosa, sabiendo que ser totalmente sincera no la iba a poner en ninguna situación cómoda. Sin embargo, aquella noche estaba allí porque lo necesitaba. Porque sabía que estaba en deuda con él, y que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ambos. Ser totalmente sincera era algo que tampoco podía negarle.

\- Si todo hubiese sido diferente – comenzó a decir, dudoso -... Si te hubiese dicho algo distinto en el cumpleaños de Auri... ¿Crees que las cosas ahora serían de otra manera?

Quistis no contestó, pensó en aquella posibilidad sin tener muy claro a qué se estaba refiriendo.

\- Si me hubiese sentado a tu lado y hubiésemos bebido una copa simplemente hablando – añadió él un instante después, pensativo -... Si te hubiese preguntado por, no sé... la misión de la que acababas de volver...

Quistis se movió junto a él, tumbándose bocarriba y mirando hacia el techo, dejando la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo de Seifer mientras lo oía hablar.

\- Si te hubiese dicho que estabas increíble... - susurró.

Quistis sonrió levemente, incapaz de creer que hubiese conseguido decir algo así sin que sonase simplemente como si quisiese colarse de nuevo entre sus piernas.

\- Que eras con diferencia la persona más interesante en aquella cafetería...

Sintió que se movía junto a él inclinando un poco la cabeza, mirándose las manos mientras se rozaba las uñas con las yemas de los dedos de manera distraída.

\- Que no podía apartar los ojos de ti... Que la manera en la que mirabas a aquella niña y sonreías era lo más... real que había visto jamás...

Quistis tragó saliva y respiró lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, comenzando a sentir un nudo nervioso en la garganta.

\- Que me hiciste pensar 'ojalá alguna vez alguien llegue a mirarme a mí con la misma sinceridad y ternura' – murmuró casi de manera inaudible.

Se quedó callado un instante, pensativo, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse de todas y cada una de aquellas palabras.

\- 'Ojalá ella me mirase así...' - añadió después, y de nuevo se quedó callado.

Quistis lo oyó coger aire por la nariz, llenando los pulmones como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

\- Si simplemente te hubiese pedido que... no sé – titubeó, incómodo, como si no supiese exactamente las palabras que debía usar -... que cenases conmigo algún otro día o algo así.

Quistis sintió por el movimiento de su cuerpo que se encogía de hombros y movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- ¿Crees que las cosas ahora serían diferentes?

El siguiente silencio fue algo menos pesado y tenso, Quistis tenía la respuesta muy clara.

\- Puede... - dijo, sin ser totalmente sincera. Después suspiró y cerró los ojos – Seguramente... - se corrigió.

Se movió junto a él, girando sobre su espalda y apoyándose sobre los codos, dejando que su barbilla descansase sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Pero no habrías hecho eso – le contestó con una sonrisa triste.

Seifer la miró, y después dejó escapar una risa seca y corta, sabiendo que tenía razón.

\- Seifer Almasy no sabe pedir una cita... Ni hacer cumplidos sin que suenen a mofa o a reproche... - le recordó ella.

Él levantó ambas cejas perdiendo la mirada sobre su rostro.

\- Acabo de hacerlo – le contestó.


	29. ¿Es una broma?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXIX: ¿ES UNA BROMA?**

* * *

Entró en la cafetería paseando la mirada de manera aparentemente tranquila entre todas las personas que había desayunando. Después frunció el ceño, poniendo los brazos en jarra, y se giró hacia la barra debatiéndose sobre qué hacer primero.

\- Desayuno – murmuró con aire perezoso.

Se acercó al mostrador ocultando un bostezo tras su mano, pidió un par de cosas para llevar, y mientras se las preparaban se tiró de la chaqueta de su uniforme, acomodándosela, y se giró después apoyándose sobre la barra con los codos, observando a Squall y Rinoa desayunando con Aura y Selphie en la mesa de siempre. Algo más lejos podía ver a Zell hablando animadamente con Jo, y también la forma de los hombros de Seifer casi al fondo del todo.

Llenó los pulmones de aire, e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo un leve balance de lo que le esperaba a partir de ahí.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo una voz tras ella, y Quistis se giró con una sonrisa para recoger su desayuno. Después se giró de nuevo hacia el resto de la sala, de nuevo cogió aire, y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de siempre.

Selphie fue la primera en verla, y la miró sorprendida antes de saludarla.

\- ¿Vuelves de alguna misión o algo oficial? – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo un gesto hacia su uniforme.

Squall dejó escapar una risa seca y malhumorada sin levantar los ojos hacia ella, y Quistis caminó junto a ellos y directa hacia Aura para saludarla permitiendo que rodease su cintura con ambos brazos y besar su cabeza.

\- He tenido un pequeño accidente en la lavandería – mintió. Después Rinoa movió su silla para hacerle hueco, y ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo amablemente -. Lo he pedido para llevar, tengo que hacer algo antes – le dijo, levantando en el aire la bolsita de papel que le habían dado las camareras.

\- ¡Desayunar juntos y tranquilos es importante, Quisty! - le recordó Aura en su mejor tono de niña responsable.

\- Lo sé, cielo. Mañana desayunaremos todos juntos – le prometió, y después se giró hacia su padre -. Squall, ¿tienes alguna reunión o algo después?

Squall la miró aún con cara de pocos amigos, y le aguantó la mirada un instante antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Vale, tengo que ir a llevarte unas cosas, pasaré antes de almorzar – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué cosas? - le preguntó él frunciendo el ceño un poco más antes de volver a beber de su taza de café.

Ella también lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Cosas – dijo simplemente - ¿Te pasa algo?

Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, pero prefería llevar su atención hacia aquello antes de que se quedasen con el detalle de que no quisiera decirle a qué iba a ir a verlo.

\- Has rechazado las últimas... ¿quince misiones? - preguntó, como si hubiese perdido la cuenta – Y sabes que solo puedes rechazar un máximo del veinte por ciento del mes anterior.

\- ¡Uau! – exclamó Selphie con la boca llena de cereales - ¿El mes pasado hiciste más de cien misiones?

Los tres la miraron en silencio, y Rinoa dejó escapar una risilla en voz baja.

\- Quince no es el veinte por ciento de más de cien, si no de 75... - le dijo Quistis, apoyando un puño en su cadera -. Y no, tampoco hice 75 misiones.

\- Menos mal que aún me quedan SeeDs más responsables y formales en los que confiar – dijo Squall alzando la barbilla y dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

Miraba al frente, más allá de Quistis, y ella pudo imaginar a quién se refería antes de que Seifer pasase a su lado sin tocarla ni decir nada, como si ni siquiera la hubiese visto. Paró un segundo ante Squall, y le dio algunos papeles un poco arrugados. Después se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y continuó caminando hacia la salida sin decir nada a nadie.

\- ¡Podrías tratar un poco mejor los informes! - le dijo Squall alzando la voz mientras lo observaba alejarse.

Seifer levantó un puño junto a su cabeza del que tan solo sobresalía el dedo corazón, y Quistis dejó escapar una risa escueta.

\- Sí, menos mal que aún te quedan SeeDs responsables y formales... – comentó mirando a Squall de manera burlona.

\- Por lo menos acepta cada uno de los trabajos que le propongo – murmuró, estirando aquellos folios sobre la mesa e intentando alisarlos.

Era cierto que Seifer se había lanzado sin pensárselo a por cualquier misión en los últimos casi dos meses, y Quistis debía reconocer que gracias a eso había conseguido un mínimo de tranquilidad después de la última conversación que habían tenido. Sin embargo aquella tranquilidad también le había proporcionado mucho tiempo para pensar en demasiadas cosas.

\- Bueno, te veo luego – le dijo, pasando junto a ellos y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Squall antes de irse.

Caminó en silencio hacia la salida, viendo aún la forma de Seifer andando a varios metros de distancia, y se quedó parada en mitad del pasillo principal de la planta baja, viendo cómo se alejaba en dirección a los dormitorios. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, y después se giró en dirección a la enfermería.

* * *

Cuando entró no vio a nadie, y Quistis miró a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaría Kadowaki.

\- ¿Hola? - dijo en voz alta, y oyó un golpecito bajo la mesa y un gemidillo molesto. Después aquella mujer salió de debajo de la mesa murmurando alguna que otra palabrota.

\- ¡Quistis! - exclamó cuando la vio, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo? - le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mientras aquella mujer se sacudía las rodillas y se estiraba la bata blanca.

\- Algo no hace contacto como toca, el monitor de este trasto se apaga cada dos por tres – dijo malhumorada -. ¡Como si no tuviese suficientes cosas que hacer!

Después la miró volviendo a sonreír, y le hizo un gesto con la mano como invitándola a que se pusiese cómoda.

\- Hace tiempo que no pasas a verme – le comentó, sentándose en su silla - ¿Va todo bien?

\- Bueno, ¿si alguien no viene a la enfermería no significa precisamente que todo va bien? - preguntó Quistis sonriendo y sentándose también frente a ella, al otro lado de su escritorio.

Kadowaki hizo un gesto alzando las cejas y asintiendo, como dándole la razón.

\- Pero a veces pasas a saludar o a ver si necesito una ayuda – le dijo -. No eres de las que viene solo cuando hay problemas.

\- He estado liada – le mintió encogiéndose de hombros.

Kadowaki dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica, y removió algunos papeles y manuales que tenía sobre la mesa, entre un caos y desorden bastante descontrolado.

\- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? - le preguntó – Ha habido un brote súper tonto de intoxicación química entre el personal de mantenimiento, he tenido a Zell tres veces con indigestión en las últimas dos semanas, toca campaña de vacunación para los cadetes nuevos en dos días, ...

\- ¿Y si pides que contraten a alguien más para echarte una mano? - le preguntó Quistis, observando el montón de informes que se acumulaban sobre el escritorio.

\- Cid ya está buscando a alguien, pero quieren que esté especializado en pediatría – refunfuñó - ¿Hay algo menos necesario en una academia militar? Me da en la nariz que Rinoa y Squall han tenido mucho que ver en el asunto.

\- Auri no es la única menor en el Jardín, cada año llegan cadetes muy jóvenes – le recordó Quistis -. Y Squall y Rinoa no son los únicos que han tenido hijos en estos diez años. Si no recuerdo mal hubo un par de SeeDs que se fueron hace años porque esperaban un bebé, y una de las chicas de la cafetería también tuvo una niña no hace mucho.

\- Esa chica vive en la ciudad aunque trabaje aquí – le recordó Kadowaki -, y yo creo que hasta la fecha lo hemos hecho bastante bien con Auri y con los cadetes más jóvenes.

Quistis la miró de manera extraña, y sonrió. Después se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo no creo que sea mala idea – dijo en un tono casual.

Kadowaki negó en silencio, y después cogió varios de los informes que tenía en frente.

\- Aquí no hay ni un solo parte de ningún menor – le aseguró -. Lo que necesitamos es alguien capaz de tratar a adultos. Eso y cruzar los dedos para que las mujeres de esta academia no se vuelvan locas y empiecen a traer niños al mundo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Quistis no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, y decidió que sería mejor ahorrarle a aquella mujer seguir haciendo comentarios de los que seguramente se arrepentiría tarde o temprano. Se metió una mano en un bolsillo, sacó una pequeña pieza alargada y cilíndrica de plástico, y la dejó sobre su mesa.

Kadowaki la miró en silencio, y se incorporó un poco sobre la silla para cogerla. Observó en silencio aquel aparatito, reconociendo lo que era y lo que significaba de inmediato.

\- ¿Es una broma? - le preguntó muy seria, frunciendo el ceño.

Quistis sonrió, y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Kadowaki volvió a mirar aquel test de embarazo, y después se movió sobre la silla como acomodándose, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos - ¿Es de una cadete? Dime por lo menos que es mayor de edad...

Quistis volvió a reír en voz baja, y se puso de pie mientras comenzaba a aflojarse la corbata del uniforme.

\- Es mío – dijo con tranquilidad, desabrochándose la chaqueta después.

Kadowaki la observó en silencio, muy seria, como si no acabase de entenderla. Después volvió a mirar el test pensativa, y se apartó un poco de la mesa haciendo rodar su silla hacia atrás.

\- Espera, espera... - le dijo, poniendo una mano entre ambas. Después volvió a quedarse un buen rato pensando, mirado hacia el suelo - ¿Como que es tuyo?

Era más que obvio que lo último que Kadowaki parecía esperar era una noticia así viniendo de alguien como ella.

\- Pues eso, que es mío, y hecho a propósito, así que deja de mirarme así – le pidió, dejando la chaqueta de su uniforme sobre el respaldo de la silla y apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

\- ¿Como que hecho a propósito? - le preguntó Kadowaki después, claramente más confusa.

\- Vengo a solicitar una analítica más completa y el informe médico – le dijo, desabrochándose el puño de la manga de la camisa y empezando a arremangársela enrollándola hacia arriba.

\- A ver, que estas cosas a veces fallan... no nos pongamos en lo peor. - comenzó a decir Kadowaki, mirando aquel test como si aún no terminase de entender la situación.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no ha sido ningún accidente – le aseguró Quistis -. Hace meses que lo estoy intentando y ese es el segundo test que he hecho. Solo vengo a por el informe médico para pedir a Squall una reubicación dentro del Jardín.

\- ¿El segundo? - le preguntó, ella asintió, y después la mujer tragó saliva y la miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Y desde cuando...?

\- Casi tres meses – dijo con aire distraído. Después la miró cruzándose de brazos - ¿Tan extraño te parece?

\- ¡No, por Xian! - dijo Kadowaki de repente, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella – Es solo que...

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pensativa, y después la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con cierto aire avergonzado mientras le ponía una mano sobre un hombro.

\- Perdona, es solo que no me lo esperaba – dijo con sinceridad. Después miró a su alrededor, y le hizo un gesto hacia el fondo de la consulta -. Pasa, será un pinchacito de nada.

* * *

Se ajustó la corbata mirándose en el reflejo de las puertas acristaladas del ascensor, y después se rascó el brazo justo en el punto en que se doblaba el codo, sintiendo la tirita que Kadowaki le había puesto. Repasó los datos de aquel informe, y cogió aire mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegase a su destino.

Después de haberle asegurado a Rinoa que no había ocurrido nada más con Seifer, ella insistió un par de veces en hablar del tema, y no desaprovechaba cualquier ocasión para recordarle lo que había ocurrido, y también que debía significar algo. Squall sin embargo no le había dicho nada al respecto, y siempre que Rinoa intentaba hacer algún comentario sobre Seifer él solía ignorarlas por completo.

Sin embargo, sabía que ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente idiota como para poder convencerlos de que no había relación alguna entre aquel informe médico y él.

La cabina de metal se paró, y las puertas se abrieron.

Frente al despacho de Squall, Edea y Cid hablaban distraídamente con el comandante. Los tres miraron hacia ella, y Cid y Edea le sonrieron, mientras que Squall mantuvo su famosa cara de póquer. De póquer enfadado.

\- Quisty, cielo – la saludó Edea, abrazándola y acariciando después su cara.

\- Pensaba que no tenías ninguna reunión – dijo Quistis mirando hacia Squall -. ¿Vuelvo luego?

\- No, ya hemos acabado – le dijo Squall, señalando hacia unos papeles que Cid tenía entre las manos -. Solo han venido a buscar algunos presupuestos de - la miró, y después se encogió de hombros -... Qué más da, pasa...

Entró a su despacho, y Cid y Edea se despidieron de ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor. Sin embargo, justo antes de entrar Quistis se giró de nuevo hacia ellos, con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta.

\- Mamá Ede – dijo, haciendo que se girase hacia ella mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían - ¿Recuerdas aquellas cositas que hiciste cuando Auri nació? Las mantas y los baberos y todas aquellas cosas...

\- Claro – dijo Edea con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, subiendo al ascensor.

Quistis también le sonrió, y asintió después un par de veces.

\- Pues prepara hilo y agujas – le dijo -. No me voy a conformar con menos que Rinoa.

Edea frunció el ceño, y Quistis le guiñó un ojo. Después aquella mujer la miró muy seria, empezando a entender más o menos por dónde iban los tiros, y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron justo cuando Quistis desapareció tras la del despacho de Squall.

* * *

Squall ya estaba sentado y reorganizando papeles para decidir su siguiente prioridad, y Quistis lo miró sintiendo un poco de pena. Aquella parecía ser su única función en los últimos años, y se preguntó si echaba de menos la emoción y el peligro de las misiones reales.

Se acercó a su escritorio, y tendió el informe ante él.

Squall lo cogió al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano apartaba otro papel, leyéndolo por encima, y dejó el que Quistis le había dado a un lado.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo Squall, aún con la mirada sobre aquel otro papel - ¿De qué se trata?

Evidentemente, esperaba que bastase con prestarle atención a medias para terminar con aquella especie de reunión y seguir con el resto de sus cosas.

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre mi antigua licencia de instructora – le dijo ella simplemente, esperando captar su atención.

Cuando dijo eso, Squall la miró moviendo tan solo los ojos hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Es eso? - le preguntó, soltando aquellos papeles y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos ante él - ¿Ya no te interesa seguir siendo SeeD? Podrías haberlo dicho sin más.

\- No es eso – le dijo moviendo la cabeza lentamente -. Sé que te he puesto en una situación incómoda con ese asunto.

\- Debería haberte abierto un expediente disciplinario el mes pasado – le dijo con tono severo -. ¿Cuántos rangos has perdido desde entonces?

Quistis levantó ambas cejas, y suspiró sin hacer ruido.

\- Doce – dijo, con aire resignado.

Después lo miró en silencio durante un instante, y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, estirando una mano y moviendo el informe médico que él había ignorado para ponérselo justo delante.

\- Te pido disculpas por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero después si quieres hablaremos sobre los rangos que he perdido y el expediente que deberías abrirme – le dijo -. Primero me gustaría hablar sobre las posibilidades de recuperar mi licencia de instrucción.

Squall bajó la mirada hacia aquel papel, y después volvió a mirarla antes de cogerlo y prestarle realmente atención. Comenzó a leer el primer párrafo, después frunció un poco el ceño, y volvió a releerlo prestando un poco más de atención, como si la primera vez no hubiese entendido lo que ponía.

\- ¿Qué es esto...? - le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo pone muy claro, Squall... - le dijo ella.

Squall la miró, y después buscó en aquel informe los datos del paciente a quien pertenecía, y la miró de nuevo muy serio.

\- ¿Es una broma?

Quistis negó con la cabeza, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

\- Como entenderás, no puedo seguir ejerciendo como SeeD, así que me gustaría volver a dar clase, o al menos un puesto administrativo – le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Squall negó con la cabeza, volviendo a perder la mirada sobre aquellas letras, e hizo un gesto ante ella para que dejase de hablar. Se quedó pensando durante un instante, y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Quistis... - murmuró.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, extendiendo una mano como si se la ofreciese, pero dejando la palma apoyada sobre la mesa y no hacia arriba.

\- Si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda... la que sea...

Quistis se lo quedó mirando muy seria, sin aceptar aquel gesto, aunque sin sorprenderse demasiado ante la tontería que le estaba insinuando.

\- Nadie va a juzgarte, ni siquiera tiene por qué saberlo nadie más... - añadió un instante después, viendo que ella no contestaba nada.

Ella lo miró algo molesta, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Squall, no necesito ese tipo de ayuda – le dijo -... Solo quiero-

\- Piénsalo por lo menos – le pidió él, sin dejar que acabase de hablar.

La mirada de Quistis pasó de la simple molestia a la indignación, y se estiró un poco más sobre su silla, claramente enfadada.

\- ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido si alguien le hubiese dado ese tipo de consejos a Rinoa hace seis años? - le preguntó. Y él se apartó un poco mirándola sin entenderla.

\- Es distinto... - murmuró, confuso.

\- ¿En qué? - le preguntó ella.

Squall abrió la boca, después miró a su alrededor. Parecía que no entendía como podía comparar ambas situaciones, pero al mismo tiempo no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacérselo ver.

\- Bueno, Rinoa y yo... - comenzó a decir.

Se quedó callado de nuevo, mirándola como si de repente se diese cuenta de un detalle increíblemente importante.

\- ¿Seifer lo sabe? - le preguntó.

Quistis cogió aire lentamente, y después asintió.

\- Pero no queremos que nadie más lo sepa – dijo. La expresión de Squall le dejó bien claro que no entendía a qué se refería, así que Quistis dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de seguir hablando, consciente desde el principio de que habría de justificarse por lo menos ante él y Rinoa -. Squall, no hay nada entre Seifer y yo. Yo quería tener un hijo y él se ofreció voluntario. Ni más ni menos... Y si hubiésemos ido con más cuidado, ni siquiera vosotros sabríais que es de él.

Squall la observó atónito, como si tuviese ante él a un mumba cantando ópera, y ella suspiró una vez más.

\- La versión oficial será que he ido a buscar algún donante anónimo a alguna clínica de cualquier sitio – le explicó encogiéndose de hombros -. Seifer no quiere saber nada, y yo no quiero complicaciones con él...

\- Pero eso es imposible - le dijo Squall. Ella lo miró casi indignada, y él movió las manos entre ambos como si no hubiese más posibilidad que la que estaba imaginando -... Quistis, vivís en el mismo sitio, sois compañeros de trabajo, os conocéis desde que éramos niños... ¿Crees que puedes hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada con él mientras ves crecer a un niño que habéis hecho entre los dos?

Quistis intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, ignorando el hecho de que ella misma se había hecho aquella misma pregunta varias veces a lo largo de aquellos dos meses. No obstante, oír aquella misma duda saliendo de otro era como dejarle más claro todavía la importancia de aquella cuestión.

\- Eso no es problema tuyo – le dijo a la defensiva.

Por un instante la miró como si aquel comentario le hubiese dolido, y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

\- Claro que no, es problema tuyo y de Seifer – reconoció -... Pero eso no significa que a los demás no nos importe.

La vio apretar las mandíbulas y fruncir el ceño, y después se levantó y lo miró con indiferencia.

\- Solicito mi baja inmediata como SeeD, y mi readmisión como instructora – dijo alzando la barbilla ante él -. Esta noche se lo diré a los demás, así que si pudieses pedirle a Rinoa que no ponga el grito en el cielo me harías un gran favor.

Se giró hacia la puerta, y Squall la llamó por su nombre sin alzar la voz, en un claro tono de disculpa. Cuando se giró hacia él, a medio camino de la salida, él la miró en silencio un segundo antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué le digo a Rinoa? - le preguntó con aire derrotado.

\- Dile que no haga ningún comentario ni pregunta que involucre a Seifer, y que le explicaré todo cuando estemos a solas – le pidió.

Él guardó silencio, pensativo, y finalmente asintió. Quistis asintió también, y se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta.

\- Quisty - murmuró Squall, obligándola a girarse una vez más antes de abrir -... Enhorabuena.

A pesar de sus palabras, su expresión seguía siendo de desacuerdo. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una muy parecida, y finalmente asintió.

\- Gracias... - murmuró antes de salir.

* * *

En el centro de la mesa había una botella de champán que Squall había pedido, y ninguno de los presentes sabía qué era más extraño, aquel detalle, o que no quisiera decir por qué la había pedido. Lo único que Selphie consiguió sacarle después de un buen rato acosándolo con la misma pregunta fue que tenía la sensación de que al final de la noche acabarían brindando por algo.

Quistis hablaba con Aura a ratos, mientras Selphie le enseñaba orgullosa su preciosa caligrafía escribiendo sobre una servilleta, y Rinoa no dejaba de mirar a la ex-instructora con aire suspicaz, observando la extraña sonrisa que aparecía de tanto en cuanto sobre su rostro, cuando pasaba más de cinco minutos sin decir nada, pensativa. A ratos, Rinoa también miraba hacia Squall con rencor, incapaz todavía de creer que no le hubiese contado nada más sobre eso que Quistis tenía que decirles y que evidentemente tenía que ver con Seifer.

Al pensar de nuevo en él Rinoa se giró hacia el fondo de la cafetería, y lo vio allí sentado con los pies apoyados sobre una mesa y las manos cruzadas tras su nuca, hablando animadamente con Viento y Trueno como si tal cosa, y se preguntó de qué podría ir todo aquello. Lo primero que pensó, ilusa de ella, era que finalmente habían decidido darse una oportunidad y Quistis quería hacerlo oficial entre ellos, pero Squall ya se había reído en su cara cuando se lo preguntó, así que llegado a aquel punto no sabía muy bien qué pensar.

Terminaron de cenar entre miradas extrañas por parte de Squall y Rinoa, y conversaciones y juegos amenos y animados por parte de Selphie, Quistis y Aura, mientras el recipiente de metal lleno de hielo en el que descansaba la misteriosa botella de champán formaba una mancha húmeda sobre la mesa.

En cierto punto Rinoa oyó la voz de Seifer a medida que se acercaba a ellos, regañando a Trueno por alguna tontería, y vio que la sonrisa de Quistis se tornaba algo tensa y poco natural mientras pasaba junto a su mesa. Un rato después, cuando habían pasado varios minutos después de que él se fuese, la vio moverse nerviosa.

\- Bueno... - murmuró de repente.

Ni Aura ni Selphie le hicieron mucho caso, pero Rinoa puso los cinco sentidos en ella mientras la intriga se la comía por dentro.

\- Chicas - dijo Squall, intentando que les prestasen un mínimo de atención, pero tan solo se giró Aura -... Selphie...

La muchacha no pareció oírlo, continuaba riendo en voz baja mientras dibujaba caritas graciosas en la servilleta. Después Squall pronunció su nombre una segunda vez, con algo más de volumen y de mal humor, y entonces sí que levantó la mirada hacia él, aun sonriendo.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto extraño, y Quistis se aclaró la garganta mientras se llevaba una mano a la solapa de su chaqueta, buscando alguna cosa en sus bolsillos.

\- Bueno, sé que faltan Zell e Irvine – murmuró, sacando un sobrecito doblado que tenía el escudo del Jardín de Balamb impreso en una esquina -. Pero necesito quitarme este peso de encima de una vez.

Cogió aire, y no pudo evitar una sonrisilla extraña mirando aquel sobre.

\- Antes de que empecéis a hacer conjeturas raras, esto ha sido una decisión personal – dijo lentamente, como si hubiese estudiado aquellas palabras con cuidado -, tomada con plena conciencia y sin un ápice de duda.

Selphie miró hacia Rinoa y Squall, y frunció el ceño al ver la extraña expresión de ambos. Squall se mantenía serio, aunque parecía algo nervioso mientras miraba de reojo a Rinoa, que parecía a punto de explotar.

\- ¿De qué va esto? - preguntó la muchacha, sintiendo que era la única que no parecía sentir que ocurría algo extraño.

\- Eso me gustaría saber... - murmuró Rinoa frunciendo también el ceño.

Quistis miró de una a otra, y finalmente abrió el sobrecito y dejó un trozo de papel sobre la mesa, en el centro. Una imagen en blanco y negro con más negro que blanco, sobre la que podía verse una forma prácticamente ininteligible, pero que todos reconocían perfectamente.

No era más que una fotocopia de la ecografía que Kadowaki le había hecho hacía tan solo unas horas, y no tenía la calidad de cualquier otra clínica con aparatos más caros y especializados que los que tenían en aquella enfermería, pero había servido para echar un primer vistazo algo burdo y borroso. Al menos, le permitiría dar aquella noticia con algo más de facilidad, o eso había pensado cuando se lo pidió después de la primera analítica.

\- Esto... - dijo Selphie, alargando la mano y cogiendo aquella imagen para verla más de cerca.

Squall también alargó su mano, pero para coger la botella de champán, y comenzó a descorcharla respirando con algo más de tranquilidad, como si por fin pudiese dejar de fingir que no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Rinoa sin embargo había vuelto a mirar a Quistis después de ver aquella imagen durante un par de segundos y no le quitaba ojo.

\- ¿Es... una broma...? - murmuró Selphie, buscando en alguna parte algún nombre o dato que le diese más pistas para entender lo que aquello significaba.

\- ¿Pedimos copas? - preguntó Squall como intentando quitar peso a la situación. Aún forcejeando con el tapón de la botella de champán.

Quistis continuaba mirando a Rinoa, y finalmente dibujó una sonrisa débil sobre sus labios y se encogió de hombros.

Después Rinoa se giró hacia la mesa en la que normalmente se sentaban Seifer y sus compinches, aunque lo había visto marcharse hacía escasos minutos, y Squall le puso una mano sobre la rodilla mientras la miraba de reojo y movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

\- Pero... - murmuró de nuevo Selphie, mirando a Quistis.

Rinoa frunció el ceño, aparentemente consternada, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para quitarle aquel papel a Selphie. Observó la imagen en silencio, y después cerró los ojos sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer o decir.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Aura, mirando de unos a otros y asomándose junto a su madre para echar un vistazo a aquella imagen.

\- Pues pasa que la tía Quisty va a darte un primito – dijo Squall con normalidad.

Rinoa se giró hacia él, y Selphie también lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hasta ese momento no hubiese terminado de entender nada.

Aura miró a Quistis, y sus cejas se juntaron un poco más de lo normal haciendo que un par de arruguitas confusas apareciesen en su frente.

\- Pero si no... - dijo Selphie, aún un poco perdida.

\- Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo – dijo Quistis encogiéndose de hombros -. Y ya que la situación no llegaba por sí sola, fui yo a buscarla.

\- A ver, espera - dijo Selphie cerrando los ojos y moviendo las manos ante su cara -... ¿Nos estás diciendo que esto es tuyo?

Quistis simplemente asintió, mientras Squall iba llenando los vasos que todos tenían. Al llegar al de Quistis se la quedó mirando, apartó la botella, y cogió la botella de agua que había a medias sobre la mesa. Llenó aquel vaso, y también el de Aura.

\- Osea que esto – dijo Selphie señalando la ecografía -... ¿está ahí?

Señaló después hacia el ombligo de Quistis, y esta asintió de nuevo. Selphie levantó ambas cejas y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

\- ¿Pero con quien...? - dijo un instante después.

\- Con nadie – dijo Quistis moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

La expresión de Rinoa, un tanto confusa y sorprendida al principio, fue pasando poco a poco a una algo más preocupada y levemente molesta. Aura sin embargo miraba de la cara de Quistis a su tripa, sin parecer comprender muy bien lo que su padre le había dicho.

\- Ven, cielo – le dijo Squall, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

\- ¿Como que con nadie? - preguntó Selphie frunciendo el ceño – Esto no funciona así, Quisty. Por narices tiene que haber alguien.

\- Exacto... - murmuró Rinoa, frunciendo también el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

\- La tía Quisty quería tener un bebé, así que va a tenerlo - le explicaba Squall a Aura, que se había sentado sobre sus rodillas -... Y nos está explicando como lo ha hecho ella sola.

\- No se puede – dijo Aura, pensando en lo único y más básico que sabía sobre el tema -. Para hacer un bebé hacen falta un papá y una mamá...

Rinoa levantó ambas cejas, como dándole la razón a la pequeña, y Quistis sonrió y se acomodó sobre la silla.

\- Fui a una clínica en Deling, pedí un donante anónimo medianamente parecido a mí y ya está – dijo sin más.

Aura miró a Squall sin entenderla, y él cogió aire y después miró hacia Rinoa.

\- Creo que tenemos que explicarle un poco mejor como funciona todo este tema – le dijo, y Rinoa rodó los ojos, incapaz de creer que Squall estuviese tan tranquilo después de que Quistis les estuviese contando algo así.

Selphie dejó escapar una risa corta y entusiasta, mientras perdía la mirada frente a ella.

\- Irvine y Zell van a flipar... - murmuró, sonriendo y volviendo a coger la imagen de aquella ecografía.

\- Esta mañana he pedido mi baja oficialmente como SeeD, y con un poco de suerte volveré a ser instructora – comentó Quistis, como intentando pasar a la siguiente parte de aquel asunto, esperando que la noticia en sí ya estuviese superada, pero Rinoa se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Así que ese... donante – le dijo - ¿se parece a ti?

Quistis le devolvió la mirada bastante más seria que un segundo antes.

\- No lo sé, no lo he visto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Solo pedí que-

\- ¿Fuese alto, rubio, con los ojos verdes...? - preguntó Rinoa achinando la mirada.

\- Quistis los tiene azules – le recordó Selphie, mirando la ecografía con cara ilusionada - ¿Como se supone que se miran estas cosas? Yo aquí no veo nada...

\- Rubio y de ojos claros, no especifiqué nada más – dijo Quistis frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Rinoa guardó un silencio extraño, mientras Squall le hacía un gesto a Selphie para que dejase aquella fotocopia en la mesa y comenzaba a señalar lo que supuestamente debía ver en ella.

\- ¿Y si no se te parece en nada más? - preguntó Rinoa un instante después, aún con un tono molesto.

\- Cruzaré los dedos para que la genética se ponga de mi parte y-

\- ¿Y si se pone de la de ese donante? - la cortó Rinoa.

Squall la miró de reojo, frunciendo un poco el ceño, y Quistis apretó un poco las mandíbulas mientras se hacía un silencio tenso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró Aura, sintiendo que ambas parecían enfadadas.

Squall la miró, y le hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza como si le pidiese que no dijese nada más.

\- ¿Qué más da a quien se parezca? - preguntó Selphie apoyándose con los codos sobre la mesa y mirando a Quistis con cara de ilusión – Seguro que será adorable.

Quistis sintió que Rinoa se relajaba un poco, dejando escapar un suspiro algo resignado, y después ella miró a Selphie sonriendo, mientras esta la observaba en silencio con cara de cachorrillo abandonado. Quistis cogió su vaso de agua, y bebió un sorbito, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila.

 _Ya ha pasado lo peor_ – se dijo a sí misma - _. Ahora solo tendrás que aguantar la regañina de Rinoa cuando no haya nadie más, pero lo entenderá..._

\- ¿Puedo - comenzó a decir de repente Selphie, que aún la miraba apoyada sobre la mesa con cara suplicante -... tocarte la tripa?

Quistis miró hacia el frente frunciendo el ceño, y después a Selphie como si no la hubiese entendido. Entonces recordó como fue durante el embarazo de Rinoa, y al mirar a la joven bruja vio que la miraba con una sonrisa entretenida en los labios, como si disfrutase de lo que ahora le tocaría sufrir a ella.

\- No – contestó con rotundidad, mirando a Selphie como si hubiese dicho una locura.

\- ¿Como que no? - preguntó Selphie incorporándose - ¡Solo un poquito!

\- Selphie, no voy a dejar que me toques la tripa – le dejó bien claro, dejando de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa.

\- Por eso llevas el uniforme, ¿verdad? - preguntó Selphie - ¿Se nota mucho?

Quistis se sonrojó un poco, y después negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- Da igual, no me vas a tocar la-

\- ¡Pero ahí dentro hay una personita! - exclamó Selphie, extendiendo una mano hacia su cintura.

\- ¿Y yo puedo tocártela? - preguntó de repente Aura, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa y poniéndose de rodillas sobre el regazo de Squall.

Quistis la miró con cara de conflicto interno, y después miró de nuevo a Selphie con una expresión un poco más molesta. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y cerró los ojos casi derrotada.

\- Si la dejas a ella me tienes que dejar a mí – le advirtió Selphie con una sonrisa triunfante.

 _Con que ya había pasado lo peor..._ \- pensó Quistis.


	30. Dice que ha sido con un tonante no nimo

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXX: DICE QUE HA SIDO CON UN TONANTE NO NIMO.**

* * *

\- ¿Segura? - le preguntó de nuevo, y la pequeña asintió con energía.

Rinoa la miró intentando reprimir una sonrisilla orgullosa.

\- Si necesitas ayuda – empezó a decirle.

\- Sí, os aviso – le dijo Aura como si hubiese dicho aquellas tres palabras mil veces antes.

Rinoa volvió a sonreír, y después se giró y la dejó sola. Cuando entró de nuevo en el pequeño espacio que hacía las veces de salón Squall la miró levantando una ceja.

\- ¿No os ibais a duchar? - le preguntó. Y ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

\- Dice que quiere hacerlo sola – le informó, y se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a él.

Squall se movió un poco, permitiendo que se tumbase y apoyase la cabeza sobre su regazo, mientras seguía mirando algunas cosas en la base de datos del Jardín desde su teléfono móvil.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta de que tenemos muy poco material para niños en la biblioteca – comentó distraído.

\- Todo cambia cada vez más, ¿eh? - le contestó ella. Squall la miró, y Rinoa hizo un gesto a su alrededor – Esto por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas cuando Cid nos permitió mudarnos a aquí?

Squall miró a lo que a día de hoy llamaban hogar, y recordó el día en que Cid les enseñó aquella habitación y les dijo que era su regalo de bodas. Había apenas una decena de dormitorios como aquel, y hacía años que Cid había decidido que debían permanecer cerrados. Antes, en los primeros años de Jardín en los que Norg estaba más presente en todo lo que se hacía y decidía en aquel lugar, había cedido aquellas habitaciones mucho más amplias y cómodas a un puñado de Shumis que había puesto a su mando. Los llamaba El Consejo, y básicamente se dedicaban a espiar, boicotear y manipular todo lo que Cid hacía. Algunos años más adelante, cuando Norg se vio prácticamente aislado en la sala de su trono, El Consejo fue perdiendo fuerza, y Cid decidió retirarles varios de aquellos privilegios. Para él un hogar como el que ahora tenían Squall y Rinoa había que ganárselo, y en aquel momento solo había tres habitaciones como aquella en uso. La de Cid y Edea, la de Squall y Rinoa, y la que le habían dado a Shu recientemente junto con el cargo de Subcomandante.

\- ¿Cid ha llegado a ver eso? - preguntó Squall al cabo de un rato, con aire distraído, señalando un pequeño altillo de madera que Rinoa le había pedido a Zell que les añadiese hacía algunos meses. La idea era hacer una zona de juegos para Aura, pero al final la pequeña había decidido que quería vivir allí arriba, por lo que ahora era una especie de palco con barandillas donde la pequeña tenía su cama, un escritorio pequeño y un baúl lleno de juguetes.

\- Me dijo que mientras no echásemos ninguna pared a abajo podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos – contestó Rinoa encogiéndose de hombros.

Además de aquel añadido, habían cambiado las pequeñas ventanas por unas cristaleras bastante grandes que permitían unas vistas increíbles tanto en aquel salón como en el dormitorio principal.

\- Cuando acabo hasta las narices de ser comandante siempre pienso en este tipo de privilegios – le dijo él -. Entonces siento que compensa... un poco.

Rinoa sonrió de nuevo y lo miró en silencio. Sabía que echaba de menos la emoción de ser un mercenario más, pero también sabía que no estaba tan incómodo con su trabajo como solía aparentar. Se le daba increíblemente bien liderar y organizar al resto de soldados de aquella academia, y nunca desaprovechaba la ocasión de coger su sable pistola y arrimar el hombro siempre que se presentaba algún conflicto.

Se empezó a oír el agua cayendo en la ducha, y los dos miraron en dirección a su dormitorio, donde estaba el baño.

\- ¿No sería mejor que lo hiciésemos entre los dos? - preguntó Squall un buen rato después.

Rinoa sonrió sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería, y después lo miró con cierto aire travieso.

\- Tú lo propusiste, así que es cosa tuya – dijo cerrando los ojos, como si no quisiera saber nada del tema.

Lo oyó refunfuñar, y continuó buscando algún libro en la base de datos de la biblioteca que pudiese servirle para aquella clase de educación sexual y reproducción que querían darle a Aura.

\- Mi cabeza no deja de decirme que es demasiado pequeña para todo lo que quiere hacer o saber – murmuró.

\- ¿Prefieres que le digamos que Sirena le ha dado un besito en la tripa a su tía y su magia ha hecho aparecer un bebé ahí dentro? - le preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Xian, ¿qué clase de cuentos te contaba tu padre? - murmuró Squall sin mirarla.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, oyendo el agua que caía en el baño mientras la pequeña se duchaba sola por primera vez en su vida, y sin saberlo ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

\- Sigo pensando que no es justo – dijo Rinoa finalmente.

\- Y yo que no es asunto nuestro – le recordó Squall de nuevo, sabiendo perfectamente de qué hablaba.

Ella se quedó callada de nuevo, aunque ambos sabían que no por mucho tiempo.

\- Sabes que siempre se me ha dado bien ver más allá de los demás, Squall – dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño -. Y siento que se están equivocando. Los conozco, sé que podría ser mucho más simple y sencillo de lo que lo están haciendo.

\- No es tan fácil... - dijo Squall simplemente.

Rinoa volvió a mirar hacia él con el ceño fruncido, y Squall suspiró y dejó el móvil a un lado.

\- No se trata de una relación que ha salido rara y ha acabado complicándose – le recordó -. El bebé de Quistis no es la consecuencia de nada, si no el inicio. Y si de ese inicio no ha surgido nada más, es porque ambos lo prefieren así.

La mirada de Rinoa le dejaba bien claro que no compartía aquel punto de vista.

\- ¿Tú crees que lo están haciendo bien? - le preguntó ella.

Squall la miró en silencio durante un rato, debatiéndose consigo mismo por darle una respuesta adecuada. Sin embargo él había sido el primero en decirle a Quistis que no sería tan fácil como mentir a todo el mundo e ignorar lo que había pasado entre ambos.

\- Quistis dice que Seifer no quiere saber nada de niños, no le interesan de ninguna manera – contestó -. Solo se ofreció voluntario por... lo obvio. Sabes que no va a arriesgarse con él.

\- ¿Arriesgarse? - preguntó ella casi ofendida – Por lo menos podrían probar. Lo que sería arriesgado es decidir que no van ni siquiera a intentarlo y perder la oportunidad de compartir un futuro juntos.

\- Vale, pongamos que lo intentan – dijo Squall de repente, mirándola de manera misteriosa -... pongamos que se dedican a ir acostándose por cada rincón del Jardín o lo que quiera que les de por hacer juntos. Pongamos que deciden darse esa oportunidad y cuando el bebé nazca le ponen el apellido de Seifer, y crece llamándolo papá... y de repente, dos o tres años después, Seifer dice '¡Xian! ¡Pero si esto no es lo que yo quería!' y se va.

Rinoa lo miró muy seria, claramente en desacuerdo con él, mientras en su interior hacía una nota mental sobre lo gracioso que era Squall cuando imitaba a otros. A decir verdad, tanto por la expresión como por el tono de voz no había sido una mala imitación de su archienemigo.

\- Seifer no haría eso... - dijo ella.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha desaparecido en los últimos cinco años? - le preguntó Squall.

\- Pero siempre vuelve... - le recordó ella.

\- Si a día de hoy ya siente que se agobia y necesita alejarse de todos nosotros – comenzó a razonar - ... ¿Tú te arriesgarías a formar una familia con él?

Rinoa lo observó en silencio, claramente molesta, pero sin atreverse a rebatir aquel simple argumento. Aun así, la parte más infantil de ella se negaba a darle la razón.

\- ¿Te estás poniendo de parte de Quistis? - le preguntó, permitiendo que una pequeñita mancha de celos marcase sus palabras.

\- ¿Te estás poniendo tú de parte de Seifer? - le contestó Squall.

Se miraron durante un instate con los ceños fruncidos, claramente molestos. Rinoa sabía que Squall nunca había sido especialmente celoso, y que jamás le había guardado rencor ni nada parecido por lo que había tenido en el pasado con Seifer, pero al mismo tiempo aquel asunto era una especie de tema tabú que ninguno de los dos solía sacar muy a menudo.

\- No voy a mover un dedo porque pase nada entre los dos – sentenció Squall finalmente -, ni voy a intentar convencer a ninguno de los dos de lo que deberían o no hacer... y tú tampoco deberías.

\- ¡Ya estoy! - oyeron la vocecilla de Aura desde el baño, al mismo tiempo que dejaban de oír la ducha.

\- Pero harás lo que te dé la gana, así que... - Squall se encogió de hombros, y después se levantó del sofá y fue a ver qué tal estaba la pequeña.

* * *

Salió de la enfermería casi una hora después de haber entrado, maldiciendo todo lo maldecible porque aquella mujer no lo hubiese arreglado con cualquier hechizo como siempre y mirando aquel pedazo de escayola con aire rencoroso.

\- Solo serán un par de semana', jefe – le dijo Trueno, caminando a su lado con una sonrisa de gañán en los labios.

\- Como me toque mucho las narices me lo quito mañana – dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

\- INADECUADO – le contestó Viento.

Seifer miró hacia el frente, bajándose la manga de la gabardina para ocultar lo mejor posible aquellos vendajes. La última misión no había salido todo lo bien que habría podido, y después de todo el camino de vuelta con un dolor horrible en la mano había ido a la enfermería a que lo arreglasen y aquella mujer le había dicho que había algunos huesos fracturados.

\- Inadecuado... - repitió Seifer, arrugando un poco la nariz – Como tantas cosas en esta vida...

Sabía que en aquel estado no le permitirían hacer ninguna misión en las próximas dos semanas, y sabía que entonces debería quedarse en aquel maldito lugar. Bufó mientras se encorvaba un poco y metía ambas manos en sus bolsillos, caminando más deprisa y claramente furioso. De repente dejó de caminar, y Viento y Trueno pararon también y se giraron hacia él, confusos. Seifer tenía la mirada fija frente a él, y la ira que había en sus ojos tenían un aire diferente, como más afectado.

Vio a Quistis caminar hacia la salida del Jardín, a varios metros de él, con Selphie parloteando felizmente a su lado, y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Después aún se quedó allí sin moverse un instante más, pensativo.

\- ¿Jefe? - preguntó Trueno, mirándolo con algo de preocupación. No era tan raro verlo así desde hacía algún tiempo, pasmado y pensativo.

\- ¿Sabéis donde encontrar al comandante cuando no está en su despacho? - preguntó de repente, volviendo a caminar.

* * *

Tal y como había esperado, Zell le había dado un abrazo y prácticamente la había levantado del suelo. Irvine hizo algo parecido, pero sin tanta efusividad, y llevaba un buen rato haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas como aquella.

\- No Irvine, mi apetito sexual tampoco ha cambiado, ni para bien ni para mal... - contestó, empezando a cansarse de mentir.

\- Pues vaya embarazo más aburrido – murmuró, poniendo morritos. Después se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Estaban en la zona de aterrizaje del Lagunamov, él y Zell acababan de volver junto con otro SeeD hacía escasos minutos, y Selphie estaba ya preparándose para coger aquella nave y conducir a su equipo a su siguiente misión. Mientras ella lo preparaba todo y Zell le hacía una pequeña revisión a la nave para asegurarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, Irvine y Quistis se habían sentado en un banco a esperar tranquilamente a que acabasen.

\- Es genial – dijo de nuevo Irvine, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de madera mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza -. Con un poco de suerte Selphie empieza a planteárselo. Siempre que sale el tema de tener hijos sale literalmente corriendo. Dice que lo pasó tan mal cuando nació Auri que no quiere ni imaginarse en esa situación.

Quistis sonrió recordando aquellos primeros meses.

No fue un nacimiento muy normal, los poderes de Rinoa no lo pusieron demasiado fácil para ninguna de las dos, y la pequeña pasó las tres primeras semanas de vida llorando casi sin descanso mientras Rinoa se recuperaba. Después de aquello tampoco lo puso muy fácil, apenas dormía durante las noches y daba más trabajo de lo que ninguno de ellos hubiese imaginado jamás que podría dar una cosa tan pequeña.

\- Es extraño, para mí tuvo el efecto contrario – dijo Quistis recordando aquella época -. Squall y Rinoa confiaron en todos nosotros para que les echásemos una mano cuidando de Auri, y desde entonces no me he quitado esto de la cabeza.

Se puso una mano por debajo del ombligo, y el vaquero la observó durante un instante en silencio. Después se giró un poco y miró hacia los motores del Lagunamov que empezaron a rugir y se apagaron un instante después, como habían hecho ya un par de veces antes, mientras Selphie y Zell hacían las comprobaciones pertinentes.

\- ¿Y antojos y ese tipo de cosas? - preguntó después Irvine con curiosidad.

Tras preguntarle por todos los detalles posibles sobre como había sido eso de la fecundación artificial, había pasado a las preguntas sobre qué tal era eso de estar embarazada, y Quistis había ido respondiendo con más mentiras que verdades a ambas cuestiones.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella misión en el desierto de Kayukbahrt? - le preguntó Quistis unos segundos después.

La cara de Irvine le dejó bastante claro que sí la recordaba.

\- ¿Cuando nos perdimos con aquella cría que no paraba de lloriquear y pedir que la dejásemos abandonar SeeD y volver a casa con su mamaíta? - preguntó Irvine. Quistis asintió sonriendo.

\- ¿Recuerdas el tercer día esperando a que nos rescatasen? ¿Cuando nos quedamos sin provisiones? - le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tuvimos que hacer una hoguera para asar la pata de una quimera que acabábamos de matar? - preguntó él con cara de asco. Después la miró como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba insinuando.

Quistis le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior como si el mero recuerdo de haber comido aquello la hiciese desear tener un plato de carne de quimera justo en frente.

\- ¡Xian! ¡Quistis! - exclamó el vaquero, apartándose un poco de ella - ¡Pero si es la cosa más asquerosa que he probado en mi vida!

Ella empezó a reír a su lado, y después lo miró moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

\- Es broma – le dijo -. Solo me ha dado por comer cosas ácidas de vez en cuando, pero según he leído es algo bastante normal.

En cuanto al resto de síntomas, les había mentido a todos.

Tenía hambre a todas horas, especialmente antes de acostarse. Dormía fatal, y se despertaba tarde, cansada, y con mareos. No era capaz de aguantar nada en el estómago hasta el mediodía y sentía que su sentido del olfato era una especie de trampa mortal. Cualquier cosa le olía diferente a como había olido antes, y casi todos esos olores le removían el estómago. Y después estaban los cambios de humor...

Sin embargo prefería aparentar normalidad y fingir que se encontraba bien siempre que podía.

En tan solo dos días la noticia había llegado ya a todos los habitantes de Jardín, y solo con eso ya atraía suficiente atención sobre ella como para hacer más evidente aun su estado.

\- ¿Y ya tienes nombres? - preguntó Irvine levantando ambas cejas y guiñándole un ojo, como si intentase insinuar algo más con aquella pregunta.

\- La verdad es que no – dijo Quistis con sinceridad – Supongo que...

De repente frunció un poco el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Qué dem-? - comenzó a decir, girándose hacia su derecha.

\- ¡Todo listo! - exclamó Selphie a su lado – Nosotros nos vamos.

Zell estaba junto a ella, limpiándose las manos en un trapo sucio, y los dos muchachos que completaban el equipo de Selphie esperaban un poco más atrás.

\- ¿A qué puñetas oléis? - les preguntó Quistis con cara de asco.

Los recién llegados se miraron el uno al otro, y después Selphie se acercó un poco a Zell y lo olfateó con cuidado.

\- ¿A combustible tal vez? - preguntó Zell encogiéndose de hombros, sin notar especialmente que oliese diferente.

Quistis dejó salir algo de aire por la nariz, como intentando limpiarse de aquella sensación nauseabunda, y se levantó del banco poniéndose una mano sobre la nariz y la boca mientras Irvine dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada.

\- La que apenas notaba molestias, ¿eh? - le dijo, riendo.

\- Cállate – le dijo, intentando controlar las ganas de darle un puñetazo y alejándose un paso más de Zell.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvidaba! - dijo Selphie de repente, echando mano a uno de sus bolsillos traseros -. Encontré esto el otro día en la maleta que llevé en la misión a Dollet, pero no he visto a Seifer por ninguna parte estos días.

Le tendió una pequeña tarjeta a Quistis, y esta la cogió aún con cara de asco. La observó durante un segundo, y se quedó mirándola sin decir nada.

\- No sé si querrá usar esa identidad para futuras misiones, pero por si acaso – dijo Selphie encogiéndose de hombros. Después se acercó a Irvine y lo besó en los labios.

\- Vale... - murmuró Quistis, aún mirando hacia la tarjeta identificativa falsa que Squall había hecho para Seifer.

Selphie se acercó a Zell y lo abrazó, y después se acercó a Quistis y la miró con cara de pena mientras empezaba a agacharse frente a ella con ambas manos por delante, mirando hacia su tripa. Quistis se apartó un poco poniéndole una mano sobre la frente, aún mirando hacia la tarjeta de Seifer.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme después de haber abrazado a Zell – le dijo simplemente.

La joven refunfuñó un poco, pero después le dijo algo más a Irvine y comenzó a alejarse hacia el Lagunamov.

El camino de vuelta al Jardín lo hizo en silencio, mirando la fotografía que Selphie le había hecho a Seifer en el mismo tren de camino a Dollet y que había pegado de manera más o menos pasable en aquella tarjeta. Con aquella peluca, lentillas, y sin cicatriz se lo veía diferente, pero aun así podía reconocer sus facciones sin problema.

Sintió una inquietud nerviosa y molesta en el pecho, y pasó el dedo pulgar sobre la foto, como si intentase limpiar algo de la superficie de aquel documento falso.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Irvine a su lado, inclinándose un poco sobre su hombro mientras caminaba y mirando hacia aquella tarjeta.

\- Sí – murmuró Quistis, después tragó saliva intentando aflojar el nudo que comenzaba a sentir formándose en su garganta -. Es que... No está bien plastificada, hay una burbuja de aire en una esquina...

Habló con aire distraído, y después metió aquella tarjeta en un bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente y respirando lentamente.

 _Malditas hormonas_ – pensó, sintiendo que su humor y pensamientos volvían a ir y a venir sin que los pudiese controlar.

* * *

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamó, y varias cabezas se giraron hacia él con miradas inquisitivas. Aun así, nadie dijo nada cuando vieron de quién se trataba.

Squall levantó la mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos y lo observó en silencio mientras se acercaba a aquella mesa.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - le preguntó de inmediato, viendo el trozo de escayola que asomaba bajo el borde de su manga.

Seifer chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, y se sentó en una silla mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

\- Nada, una tontería, me la quitan mañana – mintió -. ¿Qué tienes para mí, comandante?

Squall no sabía como demonios se las arreglaba para hacer siempre que aquel título sonase entre burlón e insultante, pero era una de las muchas habilidades de Seifer que no entendería jamás.

\- Es sábado, y estamos ocupados – le dijo él, señalando hacia Aura, que miraba a Seifer muy seria mientras sujetaba un lápiz entre sus manos. Después le sonrió y movió la manita como saludándolo. Seifer asintió hacia ella como toda contestación y luego se giró hacia Squall de nuevo.

\- Solo quiero saber a dónde me mandarás mañana – le dijo con aire despreocupado, como si tampoco le interesase tanto aquella cuestión. Sin embargo lo había buscado hasta encontrarlo en la biblioteca (lo cual no era demasiado habitual) solo para preguntarle cuál sería su próxima misión.

\- No lo sé, ven a verme el lunes – le dijo Squall simplemente, y dejó aquel libro sobre la mesa y se giró hacia un pequeño ordenador portátil que tenía en frente.

Seifer se quedó callado durante un instante, observándolos a ambos. Había varios libros sobre la mesa, frente a Squall, y Aura tenía frente a ella una libreta en la que había varias series de números escritas a boli. En aquellas series faltaban varias cifras, y la pequeña estaba rellenando los huecos en blanco con un lápiz. Seifer reconoció sin problema la caligrafía de Squall en todo lo que estaba escrito a bolígrafo.

\- Sigues teniendo letra de niña – dijo sonriendo.

Squall lo miró de reojo, un poco molesto, y después miró su propia letra, bien clara y algo redondeada. Dejó escapar un ruidillo escueto y seco al respirar por la nariz, y volvió a centrarse en su ordenador mientras se preguntaba qué seguía haciendo Seifer allí sentado.

Le parecía curioso, siempre había aceptado cualquier tipo de misión, se atrevía con todo, pero tampoco solía pedírselas ni interesarse tanto por ellas. Sin embargo, desde hacía un par de meses siempre preguntaba por las siguientes misiones en cuanto iba a entregarle los informes de la que acabase de hacer, y alguna que otra vez incluso le había pedido que le adelantase alguna con la excusa de que se aburría y no tenía paciencia para andar esperando y perdiendo el tiempo en aquel estúpido Jardín. De repente Squall vio claro el motivo, y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios durante un instante.

\- A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé si tengo alguna misión para ti en la próxima semana... - murmuró al cabo de un rato con aire distraído, decidiéndose a husmear un poco en aquel asunto mientras miraba de reojo a su alrededor, esperando que Rinoa no andase demasiado cerca.

Seifer lo miró claramente molesto, y después se movió sobre la silla rehuyéndole la mirada, como nervioso. Sacó la mano de su bolsillo y se rascó disimuladamente una ceja. Se hizo un silencio extraño y Aura miró del uno al otro sin llegar a entender qué ocurría, pero sintiendo que ocurría algo.

\- Eso de la mano, ¿cómo ha sido? - le preguntó con tono casual, como si realmente no le interesase.

Seifer frunció un poco más el ceño, y después se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, una tontería – contestó de mala gana.

\- Es raro, a penas sueles dar partes de lesiones – observó Squall -... Sueles volver intacto.

\- No es nada... - repitió Seifer más molesto todavía.

Miró hacia Aura, sintiendo que también lo observaba, y ella le sonrió de una manera tan ilusionada y enternecedora que Seifer no tuvo más remedio que fruncir más el ceño y achinar la mirada, como advirtiéndole que dejase de hacer aquello.

\- ¿Y no puedes pasarme alguna misión de otro? - preguntó sin mirarlo, claramente impaciente.

Squall se giró un poco hacia él y lo miró de manera suspicaz. Seifer sabía que comenzaba a sonar horriblemente ansioso por salir de allí, y sabía que Squall no era tonto, pero aun así necesitaba intentarlo. No le pediría que lo ayudase a evitar a Quistis, pero sentía que debía hacer algo.

\- Seifer, hoy no ejerzo como comandante, sino como padre – le contestó él con calma -. Si tanta prisa tienes por saber qué va a ser de tu próxima misión ve a hablar con Shu, ella está hoy para cualquier emergencia o tontería.

Seifer arrugó la nariz y refunfuñó un poco en voz baja. Shu nunca le había caído demasiado bien y sin duda Squall lo sabía. La verdad es que casi prefería tener que pasar los próximos seis meses y pico escondiéndose de Quistis en cualquier rincón del Jardín que deberle ningún favor a Shu.

Se quedó callado durante un buen rato pero no se fue de allí. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor. Había varias personas pendientes de ellos, mirándolo algo mal, y se preguntó si sería porque estaba hablando más fuerte de lo adecuado para una biblioteca o si sería simplemente porque era él. Les devolvió la mirada con hostilidad, y después se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa en la que estaban sentados los tres observando con algo más de atención lo que estaba haciendo Squall.

Los libros que había frente a él eran sobre anatomía y sexualidad, y había también un libro bastante grande y con pocas páginas sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano. Aquel último libro estaba ilustrado de manera bastante simple e infantil, y parecía claramente dirigido a niños. En la pantalla del ordenador podía ver que Squall iba de una página web a otra buscando información sobre reproducción y sexología.

\- ¿De qué va esto? - le preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – Pensaba que el rarito pervertido era el vaquero.

Squall lo miró molesto.

\- No es para mí, es para Auri – dijo, claramente malhumorado -... Desde que su tía le dijo que iba a tener un bebé hemos decidido que es hora de que entienda un poco mejor como funcionan estas cosas.

Seifer volvió a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño, como si no lo acabase de entender.

\- ¿Y necesitas repasar la teoría? - le preguntó en tono burlón – Xian, Squall... Te tenía por alguien más espabilado...

\- No es tan fácil cuando lo tienes que explicar a una niña de cinco años... - refunfuñó Squall claramente molesto.

Seifer achinó algo más los ojos, y después miró y observó a Aura durante un instante, en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó finalmente.

Squall lo miró como si Seifer no supiese de qué hablaba, y después dejó escapar un suspiro cansado pero no le contestó.

\- Explícaselo normal pero sin guarradas ni palabrotas, no es tan difícil... - dijo Seifer encogiéndose de hombros.

Se hizo un silencio raro e incómodo, y Squall lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Le molestaba tener que hacer aquello, y le molestaba más aún que precisamente Seifer le hablase como si realmente fuese lo más fácil del mundo. Si hablar de aquellas cosas con adultos ya le parecía incómodo, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con su hija?

Vio asomar la cabeza de Rinoa a pocos metros de donde estaban, por detrás de una estantería, y la vio sonreírle de manera maliciosa, como si se riese de él.

\- Xian, ¿cómo podéis vivir con tantos complejos y filtros? - exclamó un minuto después Seifer, claramente impaciente - ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

Aura se giró hacia su padre, y después hacia Seifer con una amplia sonrisa ilusionada.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer de profe también? - preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa sobre las palmas de sus manitas.

Seifer volvió a mirarla mal, y por un instante intentó advertirle de nuevo con aquel simple gesto que se dejase de tonterías. No es que aquella niña le cayese mal, pero siempre había pensado que debía de ser una especie de mezcla entre Squall, al que no soportaba, y Rinoa, que podía llegar a ser horriblemente adorable. Además, no se había entendido nunca con los niños. O mejor dicho, él no los entendía a ellos.

Después miró a Squall como preguntándole qué debía contestar a su hija.

\- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer ahora mismo? – le dijo Squall después de un buen rato pensando, bajando la pantalla del portátil.

Rinoa se acercó a ellos después de dejar el libro que estaba hojeando en su sitio, sonriendo y haciendo como si no hubiese oído nada de aquella conversación.

\- ¿Ya habéis acabado con las mates? - les preguntó, poniendo las manos sobre la carita de Aura y apretándole levemente los mofletes antes de darle un beso en la frente.

\- ¡Seifer me va a explicar como se hacen los bebés! - le dijo la pequeña.

Un par de personas los miraron un poco raro, y ella se tapó la boca de repente, suponiendo que había sido porque había hablado muy alto. Rinoa sonrió, y le alborotó un poco el pelo, sabiendo que lo extraño no habría sido el volumen de sus palabras, si no lo raras que habían sonado por su significado.

\- Pues más le vale explicarlo como una persona normal – dijo girándose hacia Seifer con una sonrisa un tanto extraña - ... o no le dejaré posibilidad alguna de hacer bebés jamás en su vida...

Aquello último lo dijo sin sonreír, y con una mirada claramente amenazadora. Seifer le devolvió el gesto con igual hostilidad, y después se encogió de hombros metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte y supervisar mi labor? - le preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa con la mano abierta ante él. Rinoa sonrió, y acercó una silla.

Tanto Squall como ella lo miraban serios y expectantes, aunque intentando fingir desinterés por la explicación que podía darle a la pequeña sobre aquel tema, mientras Aura lo miraba ilusionada e impaciente. Él los observó a los tres sin decir nada durante un segundo, y después se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la superficie de la mesa.

\- Hm, veamos – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba -... Habría que empezar por el principio supongo...

Comenzó a pensar desde un punto cualquiera en el funcionamiento del proceso reproductivo, y comenzó a plantearse dudas básicas para ir yendo hacia atrás hasta el primer paso del cual poder partir.

\- Vale, mira – dijo finalmente, quitándole el lápiz de las manos y cogiendo aquella libreta. La abrió en una página en blanco, y después se señaló a sí mismo -: ¿Ves como soy yo? - le preguntó – Tengo el pelo rubio, los ojos verdes, la piel clara – le hablaba señalándose en uno u otro lugar según enumeraba alguna de sus características físicas -. Así es como soy por fuera, y por dentro soy listo, fuerte, tengo muy mal carácter y no quieres verme enfadado, creeme.

La pequeña arrugó un poquito la frente, como si no entendiese del todo a qué se había referido con aquello último, pero asintió igualmente entiendo básicamente que se estaba describiendo a sí mismo de una manera bastante simple.

\- Pues todo eso está escrito en mi ADN – le dijo, escribiendo aquellas tres letras sobre la libreta, después la miró durante un instante -. ¿Ya sabes leer? - la pequeña asintió, y después él asintió también – Vale, perfecto. Pues tu ADN dice que eres... pequeña, morena, tienes los ojos... Xian, eres igual que tu madre, maldita sea...

\- Esa boca... - murmuró Rinoa sin inmutarse. Seifer la miró un poco molesto, y después continuó hablando.

\- Y eres... no sé, alegre, supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Siempre te estás riendo y jugando y seguramente te gustan las flores y las mariposas y todo ese tipo de mie... cosas.

\- Me gustan los monstruos – dijo la niña sonriendo. Seifer la observó achinando un poco la mirada, y después levantó ambas cejas.

\- Vale, eres alegre y un poco rara, no pasa nada – sentenció -. Tú eres como dice tu ADN, como les pasa al resto de personas. Es algo que no se puede ver, está dentro de nosotros y nos hace ser como somos. Entonces...

Dibujó un círculo alrededor de las tres letras que había escrito antes, y después miró sobre la mesa y cogió el bolígrafo que había estado usando Squall y dibujó otro círculo con las mismas letras en el interior, justo al lado del primero.

\- Esto es como hacer una tostada con mantequilla – le dijo, dibujando una línea diagonal que salía del primer círculo hacia abajo y hacia la derecha, y otra que salía del segundo hacia abajo a la izquierda de manera que las dos se encontraban al final -. Coges pan, le pones mantequilla, y lo conviertes en algo nuevo.

Oyó a Rinoa reír en voz baja, y a Squall resoplar con desdén. Los miró a ambos frunciendo el ceño, y después señaló hacia el primer círculo mirando a la pequeña.

\- Esto de aquí, representa a una persona – le explicó -. Imagina que es el comandante – le dijo aquello señalando hacia su padre -. Y este otro círculo es otra persona, es tu madre, ¿vale? - la pequeña asintió -. Si cogemos la mitad del ADN de uno, y la mitad del otro...

Abajo, donde terminaban y se juntaban las dos líneas en diagonal, dibujó un nuevo círculo, y escribió de nuevo aquellas mismas tres letras, usando el lápiz para la A y la mitad de la D, y el bolígrafo para acabar aquella letra central y hacer después la N.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto de aquí? - le preguntó, señalando aquellas tres letras.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó la pequeña, sonriendo como si entendiese perfectamente el ejemplo que Seifer le estaba poniendo, pero un poco insegura aun así de su respuesta.

\- Exacto – le dijo -. Con la mitad de una persona y la mitad de otra, hacemos una persona nueva. Esto se hace siempre dentro del cuerpo de una mujer, y es lo que le pasa a... tu tía.

Oyó a Squall riendo en voz baja a su lado, consciente de que aquella parte de teoría era bastante básica y fácil de entender, pero no despejaría ni una sola de las dudas que el embarazo de Quistis había plantado en la mente de la pequeña.

\- Vale, ¿pero cómo se hace? - le preguntó.

Seifer sonrió de manera misteriosa, y después cogió aire, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

\- Osea, sé que es con eso del sexo – dijo después la pequeña, moviéndose sobre la silla y sentándose sobre sus propias piernas, doblando las rodillas y apoyando los codos en la mesa -. Pero como soy muy pequeña no me quieren explicar como funciona.

Seifer miró a Squall de reojo, y vio que sonreía de manera extraña. Evidentemente, esa era la parte que el comandante no veía tan fácil de explicar.

\- El ADN está en todo tu cuerpo – le dijo -. En tu piel, en tu pelo, en tu saliva... Cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen... eso del sexo, como tú dices, el ADN del hombre puede entrar en el cuerpo de la mujer y mezclarse con el suyo, así se hace una persona nueva – dijo de manera simple -. Pero lo que tú quieres saber, es como se hace eso del sexo, ¿verdad?

Dijo aquello último sonriendo y mirándola como si sospechase de ella. La pequeña levantó ambas cejas, y después asintió mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Es como cuando besas a alguien, pero diferente – le dijo -. Lo haces con todo el cuerpo, y con - se quedó un segundo pensando, un poco serio -... con más que el cuerpo. Con el corazón...

Se quedó un segundo más en silencio, mientras la niña pensaba en sus palabras, igual que hacía él.

\- El corazón es parte del cuerpo – le recordó Rinoa sonriendo y apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre su mano.

\- Me ha entendido – le dijo con aire molesto mientras señalaba hacia la pequeña -. El corazón, la mente... con el alma.

Le dijo aquello muy serio, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y mirando a la pequeña como si intentase poner en sus palabras un significado muchísimo más profundo del que aquellas palabras tenían en realidad.

\- Siento que si te lo explico de manera exacta tus padres podrían matarme, y no me apetece pelearme con ellos, así que debes entender que aún tienes que aprender y descubrir cosas en la vida – le dijo -. Por ahora te basta con saber que es algo físico, es como una manera de hablar con alguien, pero sin palabras, solo con tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Como un abrazo? - le preguntó la pequeña, y Seifer la miró sin entenderla – Cuando abrazas a una persona puedes saber si está contenta o triste...

Seifer levantó una ceja, y después inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado casi como asintiendo.

\- Sí, más o menos – dijo -. Es como hablar así, pero un poco más - se quedó callado, buscando la manera de explicarlo - … más... diferente – concluyó finalmente.

El siguiente silencio fue un poco más simple, como si los cuatro pensasen en todo aquello.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo lo ha hecho la tía Quisty? - preguntó la pequeña un minuto después.

Seifer la miró sin contestar, y después miró a Squall y Rinoa muy serio.

\- Dice que ha sido con un tonante no nimo – dijo Aura, intentando darle más información para que pudiese explicarle como era posible.

\- Un donante anónimo – la corrigió Squall.

Seifer soltó una sonora carcajada, y después se giró hacia ella de nuevo.

\- Pues significa que un tipo que ni siquiera conoce ha dejado que un médico coja un poco de su ADN y lo meta en ella – le explicó -. Eso sí que es difícil de explicar y ni yo sé como puñetas se hace, así que ya te lo explicará ella, que para algo es la instructora.

Aura se quedó un momento callada, mirándose las manitas, y después asintió un par de veces.

\- Pero papá y mamá lo hacen... - dijo después de un buen rato la pequeña, y Seifer la miró muy serio y después miró a Squall, que parecía algo incómodo, y a Rinoa, que sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Todos lo hacen – dijo, mirándolo con una sonrisa cargada de significado -... Las personas que tienen a alguien especial, con quien comparten ese tipo de relación... como nosotros dos.

Dijo aquello con naturalidad, como quien repite unas palabras que ya ha dicho antes. Era evidente que el tema ya había salido más o menos con la pequeña, y que no le habían negado que era algo que simplemente ocurría en una pareja, pero que tampoco habían entrado en demasiados detalles. Después arqueó una ceja e inclinó un poco la cabeza, en un gesto que parecía preguntarle si no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

\- Pero entonces los adenes no se mezclan siempre – dijo Aura.

\- A, de, ene – la corrigió su padre, pronunciando cada letra por separado mientras miraba de Seifer a Rinoa frunciendo un poco el ceño -. No es una palabra, son tres letras.

\- No siempre pasa – le dijo Seifer -. De hecho puede hacerse eso del sexo y hacer que no pueda pasar. La gente no lo hace solo para tener hijos, lo hacen... porque sí.

La niña frunció el ceño, y después inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Si te hacen cosquillas te hace reír, y si te rascan la espalda es agradable, ¿no? - le preguntó Seifer, y ella asintió – Pues es igual, lo haces simplemente porque te gusta.

Squall le dedicó una mirada no muy amigable, mientras la pequeña parecía aún más confusa. Evidentemente, decirle que el sexo era algo agradable que se hacía simplemente porque sí no era precisamente la idea que querían que tuviese desde tan corta edad. O jamás en la vida.

\- Pero solo se hace cuando eres mayor, con alguien especial – dijo Seifer encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Squall como si no supiese qué decir para que estuviese conforme.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Aura.

Seifer la miró muy serio, y por un instante se preguntó lo mismo.

\- Porque cuando lo haces con alguien, compartes una parte de ti con esa persona, y una parte de esa persona se queda también dentro de ti – le dijo un buen rato después, muy serio -. ¿Te gustaría que cualquier persona tuviese una parte de ti dentro de ellos?

La pequeña lo pensó durante un instante, y después volvió a mirarlo.

\- ¿Es eso del... A de ene? - preguntó, y Seifer negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no es eso – le dijo -. Es algo más importante, más especial... Es como un trozo de ti, de tu alma... ¿Te gustaría que cualquiera pudiese tener un trozo de tu alma dentro de ellos? Piensa que ese trozo nunca vuelve, se lo quedan para siempre...

Hablaba muy serio, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa y frunciendo el ceño, acercándose a la pequeña y poniendo en cada palabra un peso y significado que Squall nunca hubiese imaginado en él.

\- No... - dijo la pequeña, frunciendo también el ceño.

\- Cuando seas mayor y llegue el momento, pasará. Y es algo súper importante – le dijo -. Pero todavía falta muchísimo para eso, así que hasta entonces no te agobies, ¿vale? Lo básico ya lo sabes, y las dudas que queden se irán resolviendo solas. En cuanto a tu tía Quisty, habla con ella, te dará las explicaciones que tenga que darte.

Se levantó frunciendo un poco el ceño, y dejando escapar un suspiro algo molesto, pero parecía aliviado en cierto modo. Aliviado y triste al mismo tiempo.

Squall lo observó en silencio, y Seifer lo miró una última vez como si esperase a que le dijese algo, pero no lo hizo, después miró hacia Rinoa.

\- ¿Suficiente? - le preguntó, alzando un poco la barbilla.

Ella hizo un gesto desinteresado mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- No ha estado mal – concedió, después Seifer dejó escapar una risa escueta y leve, y se rascó la nuca.

\- Mañana pasaré por tu despacho, y espero que tengas algo para mí – dijo finalmente mirando a Squall de nuevo.

\- No prometo nada – le contestó él, y Seifer frunció el ceño y se alejó refunfuñando algo en voz baja mientras Squall lo observaba.

Cada vez veía más claro que algo no andaba bien con él, y cuando lo perdió de vista se giró hacia Rinoa con algo de rencor en la mirada.

\- No voy a hacer nada por ayudar a que acaben juntos – dijo con tono decidido.

Era consciente de que Seifer había estado evitando la situación, y por un momento le había parecido que estaba casi desesperado por huir de Quistis, y aquello no era propio de él.

\- Pero tampoco voy a hacer nada para ayudarlos a evitarse – añadió después, comenzando a recoger sus cosas y levantándose de la silla -. De ahora en adelante Seifer no va a tener excusa para salir del Jardín más de uno o dos días seguidos... y no pienso darle más de una misión por quincena. Ya es hora de que madure de una maldita vez.


	31. Pues no es lo que parece

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Reviews! Después de meses! TTwTT

Eclipse218: Gracias a ti por leerlo y dedicar unos minutos a escribir lo que te ha parecido! La comunicación con vosotros es genial y me ayuda muchísimo saber vuestra opinión. Espero que este capítulo también esté a la altura!

Galkimasera: En el primer borrador de la conversación entre Seifer y Aura había muchos comentarios graciosos y bromitas hirientes hacia Squall, porque bueno, es Seifer! Pero al final la cosa quedó como la habéis leído. Sí que debe ser raro estar en la situación de Seifer, y sí que va a ser interesante cuando dejen de ignorarse un poco. De hecho, puedes ir un pelín más abajo y empezar a ver como evoluciona todo!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXI: PUES NO ES LO QUE PARECE...**

* * *

En cuanto subió al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, una musiquilla leve y alegre empezó a sonar a su alrededor, y Quistis miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si el Jardín no tendría prioridades más importantes que poner hilo musical a aquel trasto.

\- Creo que ha llegado la hora de usar más las escaleras – murmuró para sí misma, sabiendo que con el tiempo acabaría odiando aquella melodía.

Suspiró, y se apoyó junto al panel de botones perdiendo la vista en su propio reflejo. Se llevó una mano a la solapa de la chaqueta del uniforme y tiró un poco de ella haciendo un gesto molesto. Después resopló, y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, intentando recordar si siempre había hecho tanto calor en aquella época.

 _Te has acostumbrado a no ponerte el uniforme casi nunca_ – pensó, y puso algo más de atención a su reflejo.

A decir verdad, su ropa habitual era bastante más abrigada que el uniforme de SeeD, y lo que le molestaba no era exactamente aquella ropa, sino la interior. Coló una mano por el cuello de la chaqueta y movió uno de los tirantes de su sostén, refunfuñando. Eran probablemente las prendas en las que más dinero gastaba, y que de repente le resultasen así de incómodas la ponía de mal humor.

 _Deja de justificarte, últimamente todo te molesta_ – oyó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que tenía razón, y haciendo una nota mental sobre ir a Balamb a buscar algo un poco más... adecuado.

Volvió a mirarse en las puertas acristaladas una vez más antes de que se abriesen, frunciendo un poco el ceño. A pesar de que el uniforme hacía el pequeño desnivel de su vientre algo menos evidente, tampoco lo disimulaba demasiado.

 _¿Y qué más da si es o no evidente?_ \- se dijo, saliendo del ascensor – _Ya lo sabe todo el mundo..._

Tocó a la puerta, y cuando oyó la voz de Squall al otro lado abrió y entró con una sonrisa tranquila y cordial. Le había dicho que ya había hablado con Cid y el resto del cuerpo lectivo y administrativo sobre su licencia de instructora y habían quedado para explicarle lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Squall miró hacia ella llevándose una taza a los labios, y le hizo un gesto con la otra mano para que se sentase. Después comenzó a buscar sobre la mesa hasta que encontró ciertos papeles.

\- Vale, tienes que rellenar esto – le dijo, poniéndoselos delante -. Es la solicitud para recuperar tu licencia.

Quistis los cogió, y los leyó un poco por encima. Recordaba vagamente haber hecho aquello varios años atrás, y miró a Squall arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Voy a tener que repetir todo el proceso? - le preguntó.

\- No, Cid dice que la formación teórica y el periodo de prácticas no es necesario – le contestó Squall -. Tampoco harán falta las entrevistas. Solo exigen que repitas los exámenes escritos para asegurar que sigues siendo apta para el puesto.

Quistis inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras cogía el bolígrafo que Squall le tendía, y después fue rellenando aquel formulario poco a poco.

Squall la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, y después se giró de nuevo hacia su ordenador, apartando aquella taza de té mientras seguía trabajando. Al cabo de un minuto sin embargo volvió a mirarla de reojo, y después habló devolviendo su mirada a la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué tal va todo? - le preguntó con aire casual.

Quistis levantó la cabeza hacia él, y pensó su respuesta durante un par de segundos.

\- Bien, gracias – le contestó. Después continuó escribiendo, y de nuevo miró hacia él, un tanto incómoda - ¿Y a ti?

Squall se encogió de hombros, e hizo un ruidillo parecido a un gruñido que Quistis supuso debía ser su contestación. Después el comandante miró hacia el reloj que tenía sobre una de las paredes, y devolvió su atención inmediatamente a la pantalla. Quistis lo miró durante un instante, y volvió a repasar el último párrafo que había leído.

\- ¿Esto del informe médico...? - le preguntó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Recordaba haber pasado un examen médico y físico antes de hacer los exámenes escritos, y esperaba poder saltárselos también.

\- Eso sí es obligatorio – le dijo -. Pero no te preocupes, con que Kadowaki ponga que estás capacitada para aguantar el tipo tanto a nivel físico como psicológico, ya bastará.

\- ¿Habrá algún problema por...? - dijo Quistis, y Squall miró hacia ella esperando a que terminase la frase. En lugar de hacerlo, ella dirigió sus ojos rápidamente hacia su estómago y después volvió a mirarlo.

\- Ah, no. No te preocupes – le repitió Squall -. Todos están al tanto de los motivos de este cambio de puesto. Empezarás a dar clase en cuanto hayas pasado los exámenes, y dejarás de darlas cuando Kadowaki y tú veáis conveniente. Después de eso puedes pedir una baja de tres meses a un año, según tu situación.

Quistis asintió un par de veces, asombrada por la cantidad de datos que Squall le estaba dando. Pasó a la siguiente página del cuestionario, y continuó leyendo durante un buen rato cada pregunta antes de ir contestándolas.

\- ¿Has conseguido horario de la piscina? - le preguntó Squall de repente.

Quistis lo volvió a mirar, frunciendo un poco el ceño y preguntándose qué habría desayunado aquella mañana para estar tan hablador.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho Rinoa? - le preguntó, suspicaz.

Squall la miró, y simplemente asintió.

\- Shu lo estuvo mirando ayer mismo – le dijo, acomodándose sobre el asiento de la silla y separando el bolígrafo del papel -. Parece que a primera hora de la mañana y a última hora de la noche no la reclama nunca ningún instructor, por lo que está técnicamente disponible. Me ha dicho que algunos SeeDs suelen ir de vez en cuando si la ven libre, pero bueno, me da igual compartir.

Y de hecho estaba deseando empezar, y no solo porque la mitad de las personas con las que había hablado sobre su embarazo insistiesen en los miles de beneficios que tendría para ella, sino porque se aburría como una ostra durante gran parte del día.

\- Auri dice que le has dicho que podrá ir contigo... - dijo Squall de manera distraída, como preguntándole si aquello era cierto.

\- Si a vosotros os parece bien, claro está – le dijo ella, apartando de nuevo el boli del papel mientras le devolvía la atención una vez más.

Él asintió, al mismo tiempo que se encogía levemente de hombros.

Sin volver a mirarla, Squall pudo ver que volvía a inclinar su cabeza sobre los formularios, y él miró el reloj de nuevo. Cogió la taza y le dio un sorbo largo y lento, mientras echaba un vistazo disimulado a lo que a Quistis le quedaba por cumplimentar.

Justo entonces tocaron a la puerta, y Squall se tensó un poco en su silla antes de contestar. Seifer abrió, y Quistis se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Al verla se quedó quieto en la puerta, y frunció un poco el ceño cuando miró a Squall.

\- ¿Me has llamado? - preguntó con aire molesto.

\- Sí, tengo algo para ti – le dijo, y rebuscó de nuevo sobre su mesa. Cogió unos papeles, y estiró el brazo en su dirección.

Quistis se había vuelto a girar hacia su formulario, y Seifer esperó un instante más sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo antes de acercarse a ellos y coger los folios que Squall sujetaba de un tirón. Los miró por encima, y después se giró y se marchó.

Squall miró hacia Quistis en silencio, y ella continuó leyendo y escribiendo con calma. Al cabo de un minuto movió los ojos en un gesto rápido hacia él, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, volviendo a evitar su mirada. Sentía que la observaba, y sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido casualidad. Aun así, prefirió fingir que le daba igual.

\- Nada - contestó Squall.

Quistis firmó la última hoja, y después se la entregó. Se apoyó sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho, y lo miró en silencio, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Rinoa te ha pedido que hagas esto? - le preguntó.

Él le devolvió la mirada como si no supiese de qué hablaba.

\- ¿Lo de la preinscripción de tu licencia? - le preguntó – No, me lo pediste tú...

Una arruguita apareció entre las cejas de Quistis cuando su mirada se hizo algo más severa.

\- Seifer apareciendo de repente mientras yo estoy en tu despacho... – aclaró ella.

Él continuó mirándola muy serio, y después se encogió de hombros. A Quistis no terminaba de quedarle claro si aquel gesto pretendía evitar su pregunta, o si con él quería darle a entender que le daba igual que hubiese descubierto sus intenciones.

\- Rinoa no me ha pedido nada, tiene muy claro que no quieres que interfiramos – mintió -. Pero yo también tengo mi propia opinión, y me pone nervioso ver a Seifer así. Solo quiero que esta situación acabe, para bien o para mal.

Dijo aquello después de un largo silencio, y Quistis se echó hacia atrás en la silla, aún con los brazos cruzados, y lo miró muy seria. Debía admitir que desde hacía varias semanas le era cada vez más fácil centrarse en su estado actual y futuro, y no pensar en Seifer más de lo estrictamente necesario, aun así, Rinoa siempre se las arreglaba para recordarle que seguía allí, y ahora parecía que Squall había decidido hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Tú también crees que me he deshecho de Seifer después de manipularlo para conseguir lo que quería? - preguntó ella claramente molesta.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – se defendió Squall.

\- Nadie lo ha dicho, pero Rinoa siempre se asegura de dejarme bien claro que si saca el tema de Seifer es por pena o simpatía hacia él – le contestó.

\- Sabes que se volvería loco si te oyese pronunciar la palabra pena y su nombre en la misma frase, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Squall, como si le intentase cambiar de tema.

Ella dejó escapar una risa corta y malhumorada, y se levantó de la silla, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- Aun siendo como es, y a pesar de lo que hemos sido en el pasado, no se merece esto – Dijo Squall con tono decidido, temiendo que aquella mujer se marchase sin oír lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Él fue quien se ofreció – dijo Quistis levantando un poco la barbilla -, y lo primero que me dejó bien claro es que no quería saber nada después.

Se quedó un minuto en silencio, sintiendo que comenzaba a cansarse de tener que justificarse ante ellos dos. Que no pudiesen ver más allá de su punto de vista de pareja felizmente casada que no concebía la vida el uno sin el otro empezaba a ser mucho más molesto de lo que siempre le había parecido.

\- Los dos hemos sabido siempre como acabaría esto – dijo finalmente, antes de girarse hacia la puerta y comenzar a caminar hacia ella.

\- Pues no es lo que parece... - murmuró Squall tras su escritorio.

La vio pararse un segundo sosteniendo el pomo con la mano, y después abrió y se fue en silencio.

* * *

Sujetaba aquel par de hojas entre dos dedos, dobladas y metidas en uno de sus bolsillos, y cuando entró en el ascensor las sacó y les echó un último vistazo. Era un informe escueto y simple, escrito a mano y un poco de cualquier manera. Seifer nunca se había molestado en alargar innecesariamente aquel tipo de documentos, y aquella misión tampoco había dado para mucho más.

Lo habían enviado a Esthar, a entregar un comunicado al presidente Loire. Una simple entrega en mano, de algo personal y clasificado que suponía que debía ser cualquier cursilería de Squall al guaperas engreído de su padre. Seifer apretó un poco los labios, sintiéndose levemente mal por haber pensado aquello. Al fin y al cabo él siempre había admirado a Laguna, o al menos lo había hecho antes de conocerlo en persona, cuando para él no era más que el tipo que hizo de caballero de la bruja en aquella película que tanto le gustaba y que debía haber visto mil veces desde que no era más que un crío.

La puerta se abrió ante él, y miró hacia el recibidor vacío y hacia la puerta del despacho del comandante, justo al otro lado.

\- Más le vale tener una misión de verdad ya lista, porque si no... - murmuró entre dientes.

Había intentado saltarse las dos semanas de reposo que Kadowaki le había impuesto tras su último desliz en aquella maldita misión, pero Squall se había negado a permitir que saliese del Jardín hasta su total recuperación. Aquello había supuesto quince agónicos días en los que ni siquiera había podido salir a entrenar o matar el tiempo junto con algunos de aquellos estúpidos grats que tenían en el centro de entrenamiento. Así que había acabado hasta las narices de oír el nombre de Quistis por los pasillos, mientras todo el mundo parecía obsesionado con discutir qué debía habérsele pasado por la cabeza para tomar una decisión como embarcarse en aquella aventura de la maternidad ella sola.

Y cuando por fin le habían quitado aquella escayola y le habían mandado su primer trabajo en dos semanas, le habían pedido que hiciese de mensajero en una estúpida misión que no le había llevado más de 9 horas.

Tocó a la puerta, y oyó la voz de Squall contestando al otro lado. Después cogió aire lentamente, y entró frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

\- De verdad, te queda muy bien, pero el color... - dijo Rinoa, haciendo una mueca un tanto extraña.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al color? - preguntó ella.

Miró hacia aquel jersey de hilo moderadamente escotado y de color naranja pálido. Era cómodo, ni demasiado abrigado ni demasiado frío, y tenía un tacto suave y flexible al que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada y que le encantaba.

\- ¿Te da miedo salirte de tu gama cromática habitual? - preguntó Selphie sonriendo de manera burlona.

\- Yo guardé algunos pantalones que tal vez te sirvan más adelante – le dijo Rinoa.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿son azules?, ¿negros? - le preguntó Quistis sonriendo y mirándola de reojo.

Rinoa frunció un poco el ceño y no contestó, y después Selphie volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera con desgana.

\- ¿Cuánto se puede tardar en leer un cuento de dos páginas y hacer un dibujo? - preguntó, impaciente.

Hacía un buen rato que esperaban a que Aura volviese de su clase con Cid y Edea para cenar, y el hambre les iba ganando terreno a marchas forzadas.

\- Cuando se trata de ellos dos parece que pierdan la noción del tiempo – dijo Rinoa -, ya puedes ir haciéndote a la idea, Quisty...

Al otro lado de donde estaban, en la entrada, pudo ver la inconfundible forma de Seifer entrando a grandes zancadas. Oía a Rinoa hablando sobre el papel de abuelitos adorables que los Krammer parecían adoptar hacia cualquier niño que pudiesen considerar familia, pero por un segundo no le prestó más atención de la necesaria.

Trueno caminaba tras Seifer, siguiéndole el paso sin problema mientras parloteaba sin parar, y Viento los seguía casi trotando, en silencio. El cabecilla de aquel pintoresco trío no levantó la cabeza del suelo en ningún momento, hasta que se puso a hacer cola tras algunos SeeDs y cadetes que esperaban su cena. Podía verlo de espaldas, mirando hacia el frente, con los brazos cruzados y moviéndose de manera rítmica mientras golpeaba la punta de una de sus botas contra el suelo. Trueno continuaba hablando, justo detrás de él, pero era a Viento a quien miraba.

Recordó las palabras de Squall, y frunció un poco más el ceño aún con la mirada fija en él.

Lo cierto es que hacía semanas que apenas se topaba con él, y los días que lo había visto aquí y allí por el Jardín siempre parecía estar dándole la espalda. No habían cruzado una sola palabra desde que salió de su habitación la última vez que se vieron, y parándose a pensar de manera objetiva en ello... no, no parecía que la situación hubiese acabado tal y como ambos esperaban.

Frunció un poco más el ceño, se levantó, y cogió su teléfono móvil.

\- Voy a ver qué hay en el menú – dijo con aire distraído, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre la mesa.

Rinoa le dedicó una mirada no muy interesada, y Selphie ni siquiera dejó de hablar mientras la ex-instructora se alejaba hacia el mostrador. En aquella misma cola habían aparecido algunas personas más, incluidos Zell y Jo, que se acababan de colocar los últimos. Pasó junto a todos ellos, desbloqueando su teléfono, y caminó directa hacia Seifer bajando la mirada hacia la pantalla en el último momento, antes de chocar contra él.

\- ¡Trueno! ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó Seifer, girándose hacia ella.

Quistis levantó la vista de su teléfono y lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa realmente lograda, mientras Trueno se callaba de golpe un poco más atrás.

\- Perdona, no te había visto... - dijo con naturalidad.

Seifer achinó la mirada, apretó un poco las mandíbulas, y después miró hacia Trueno. Dejó escapar un bufido molesto, y se giró una vez más hacia el frente. La sintió moverse a su lado, colocándose junto a él, y la observó por el rabillo del ojo sin llegar a dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

\- Oye... ¿Te e'tá' colando? - preguntó Trueno inclinándose un poco hacia Quistis, y esta se giró hacia él con un gesto cargado de dignidad.

\- Solo me he acercado para poder leer el menú – le dijo -. Me he dejado las gafas en mi habitación...

Después de aquello se volvió a girar hacia las pantallas que había sobre la barra, y se cruzó de brazos mientras las miraba en silencio. Se movió apoyando el peso de una pierna a otra, e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado como si estudiase las opciones que tenía para cenar aquella noche. Al cabo de un minuto el primer chico de la fila se fue con su bandeja entre las manos, y todos avanzaron un paso. Quistis también se movió junto a Seifer, y él se giró disimuladamente hacia ella con una mirada suspicaz. Se la quedó mirando durante un segundo, y apartó la mirada en cuanto ella movió su cabeza hacia él, perfectamente consciente de que la observaba.

Después volvió a mirar hacia los carteles, y aguardó un instante más.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó Quistis un buen rato después.

Seifer volvió a mirarla, después frunció el ceño de nuevo y apartó los ojos hacia el frente.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a irlo...? - preguntó con aire malhumorado.

Quistis lo miró, y durante un buen rato no dijo nada ni se giró de nuevo hacia la cartelería que había sobre la barra.

\- Contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta denota una postura defensiva... - dijo con calma.

Después lo oyó reír en voz baja, una sola vez, y se giró hacia ella claramente molesto.

\- ¿Vienes buscando pelea, instructora? - le preguntó entre dientes.

Continuaba mirándolo casi con condescendencia, y él se sentía cada vez más nervioso e impaciente. No soportaba verla por cualquier parte con aquella maldita sonrisa suya en los labios, hablando con cualquiera que le dirigiese la palabra como si tal cosa, paseando aquella especie de aura que rezumaba calma y serenidad a borbotones. No soportaba pensar que para ella era como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Apretó las mandíbulas, recordando una vez más como había sido despertar con ella a su lado y observarla en silencio mientras se vestía y entraba en su baño. Recordó la mirada que le había dedicado durante un instante mientras se quedaba de pie frente a la puerta, con una mano en el pomo, como esperando algo. Aquella sonrisa fugaz y un tanto incómoda, y aquel 'nos vemos' que murmuró antes de irse.

Seifer volvió a resoplar dejando salir el aire por la nariz, y de nuevo fijó la mirada al frente, como si ni siquiera le interesase su respuesta. Después las cuatro o cinco personas que había por delante de ellos avanzaron, y ellos dos dieron un paso más, casi al mismo tiempo. Seifer miró hacia arriba, después hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba Quistis, y finalmente dejó escapar un bufido resignado, sabiendo que si estaba así de enfadado no era solamente por ella, sino por la negativa de Squall a darle ninguna misión hasta la semana siguiente.

\- Sé que nunca hemos sido... especialmente amigos ni nada parecido – dijo Quistis volviendo a mirar también hacia adelante -. Pero antes podíamos hablar con mediana normalidad, incluso te molestabas en bromear y tocarme las narices de vez en cuando...

Hizo una breve pausa, y de nuevo volvió a mirarlo.

\- ¿He hecho o dicho algo inadecuado? - le preguntó.

Hablaba en un tono bastante bajo, y el ruido de la cafetería hacía que no tuviese que esforzarse especialmente para que tan solo Seifer la oyese con claridad.

\- No - contestó Seifer un buen rato después -... No has hecho ni dicho nada inadecuado, es solo que...

Sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada, él ya había hecho su oferta y no había estado a la altura, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse inconforme. Por ahora tan solo quería alejarse todo lo posible de ella, hasta que el tiempo le permitiese olvidar el montón de idioteces que le había dicho aquella noche.

\- Es raro, ¿vale? - dijo finalmente.

\- No es lo que firmamos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? - dijo ella de repente.

Seifer la miró como si no acabase de entenderla, y Quistis bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Que nada sea raro...

Habló en un tono bajo pero decidido, dejando bien claro que no le gustaba aquella situación. Después de pensar en lo que Squall le había dicho prefería pensar que aquella conversación era necesaria porque no quería que ni él ni nadie viniese a decirle lo que opinaban del humor de ninguno de los dos, pero a decir verdad, le molestaba darse cuenta de hasta qué punto la había estado ignorando, y le molestaba no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\- Después de todo nada cambiaba, y eso incluye que dejes de hablarme o que me contestes con preguntas. - añadió, moviendo un pie y haciendo que el tacón de su bota hiciese un ruidillo sordo contra las baldosas.

Seifer la observó en silencio durante un buen rato, y después dio un paso hacia adelante cuando sintió a Trueno moviéndose inquieto tras ellos. Las personas que había por delante de él habían avanzado algunos pasos más, y él continuaba sin moverse, así que tanto él como Quistis caminaron de nuevo hacia el frente, y él se quedó un instante más inmóvil y con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el frente.

Comenzaba a sentir una inquietud molesta y terriblemente familiar, allí de pie, observando aquellas pantallas y a aquella gente como si apenas los conociese.

\- Lo que tú digas, instructora... - murmuró un buen rato después, con un tono algo furioso y falsamente aburrido.

Quistis volvió a mirarlo sin decir nada, y finalmente se alejó con la misma naturalidad con la que se había acercado.

* * *

Le dio la vuelta a aquel libro, preguntándose de nuevo por qué lo estaba leyendo si era tan malo, y volvió a ver las letras simples y a la vez brillantes de la cubierta. Después miró hacia una estantería donde había algunos tomos más de aspecto parecido a aquel, y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Es tan malo que al menos no te deja pensar en muchas cosas más – se dijo volviendo a mirar la portada.

Lo abrió de nuevo, y continuó leyendo.

Entre descripciones horriblemente largas e innecesarias sobre detalles totalmente absurdos de las vestimentas de los personajes y constantes recuerdos y flashbacks de sucesos pasados, había una historia no muy elaborada, bastante inconsistente y sobre todo difícil de creer, por lo que había invertido más de dos horas entre las primeras páginas riendo en voz baja ante lo absurdas que le parecían algunas cosas y lo horriblemente aburrido de la manera de escribir del autor. Gracias a eso pudo quitarse de la cabeza la gran duda a la que le había dado vueltas durante la cena. Cómo puñetas tratar a Quistis con normalidad.

Frunció un poco los labios, volviendo a pensar en ello mientras continuaba con aquella lectura casi en modo piloto automático.

No quería nada más con él, se dedicaba a continuar con su día a día como si él no existiese, y sin embargo parecía que la molestaba que él la ignorase a ella.

\- No es justo... - murmuró, y Regaliz levantó la cabeza y lo miró acurrucada en su cama junto a su hermano.

Definitivamente, se había perdido en aquel estúpido jueguecito que había empezado con ella, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto lo había ido arrastrando mientras se resistía a él.

Su mirada se quedó fija en un espacio en blanco entre dos letras, y después se movió inconscientemente hasta descansar sobre su propia mano. Las mismas que habían llegado a desnudar a Quistis, las que habían recorrido su piel y se habían enredado en su pelo.

Siempre le había gustado, igual que muchas mujeres después de ella. De la misma manera que no podía evitar pasear su mirada sobre la superficie brillante y cuidada de la hoja de un arma forjada a mano, admirando la perfección de su forma y conociendo exactamente el peso y movimiento que podría tener entre sus manos. Igual que se admira una obra de arte. Sin embargo nunca se había atrevido a verla a ella igual que había visto a esas otras mujeres que vinieron después.

Quistis era demasiado perfecta, demasiado diferente a él. Desde que no eran más que dos críos, y más adelante, cuando la volvió a encontrar en el Jardín. Las que vinieron después sin embargo fueron distintas. Todas le parecían relativamente fáciles de conseguir, y eso ya las ponía a un nivel en el que se sentía más cómodo. Pero aquella maldita mirada que había en ella cuando hablaba con Aura...

No le había sido difícil imaginar lo que sentía, y tampoco le había costado imaginar que podría usar aquello para tener una mínima oportunidad con ella. La simple idea de conseguir una sola noche con alguien como Quistis, inalcanzable, hacía que se le pusiese la piel de chocobo, así que no se pudo resistir a intentarlo, y la manera en que lo miró cuando le dijo que lo esperaría en su habitación lo había dejado de piedra.

Después de aquello todo se había ido complicando de manera absurda.

\- Si hubiese sido de verdad desde el principio... - murmuró.

Se quedó pensativo durante un instante, y después frunció el ceño. Si Quistis le hubiese permitido carta blanca desde el principio, si no se hubiese resistido con uñas y dientes a él, ¿qué? ¿Acaso pensaba que todo habría sido más fácil? ¿Pensaba que habría conseguido el entretenimiento que quería de ella y la habría dejado tranquila después?

Dejó escapar un risa burlona y un poco amarga, y tiró el libro sobre la mesita de noche, acomodándose en la cama y entrelazando sus dedos para apoyar la cabeza después sobre sus manos, clavando la mirada en el techo de su habitación.

Seguramente que ella se hubiese resistido tantísimo había tenido mucho que ver en el inconformismo que sentía en aquel momento. Siempre sentía que mientras más difícil era algo, más le gustaba luchar para conseguirlo. Y en cierto modo suponía que por eso mismo siempre le había gustado complicar las cosas que podrían haber sido fáciles. Pero algo le decía que si Quistis se lo hubiese puesto fácil desde un principio, tampoco habría habido demasiada diferencia ni con el resultado final, ni con lo que sentía él en aquel instante.

\- Eres idiota... - se dijo a sí mismo.

Daba igual lo que hubiese podido ocurrir antes o después, o si Quistis se lo había puesto más fácil o más difícil, lo único que realmente importaba era que con ella había ido descubriendo cosas que nunca antes se había parado a buscar en ninguna otra parte, y no quería que desapareciesen sin más. Lo que quería era que siguiese a su lado, que le permitiese tocarla y besarla como habían llegado a hacer, que volviese a hablar con él de cosas que nunca antes le habían contado a otros. Que ella le permitiese ver como era realmente, y se molestase en ver como era él.

Dejó escapar un gruñido grave e impaciente, y finalmente agarró aquel estúpido libro y volvió a abrirlo ante él, comenzando a leer por la última página que podía recordar. Intentó concentrarse todo cuanto pudo, y antes de darse cuenta sus ojos recorrían sin parar la misma línea, sin ser capaz de prestarle atención.

\- Y ahora quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes... - murmuró apretando las mandíbulas.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre una palabra que no conocía, y por fin su atención se alejó de Quistis y frunció un poco el ceño volviendo a leerla.

\- Humphrey... - murmuró.

Volvió a leer aquella frase, siendo por fin capaz de prestarle un mínimo de atención, y después cerró el libro y lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche, mirando hacia aquella estantería. Divisó un tomo bastante más alto que el resto de libros, y se levantó de la cama para cogerlo e ir directo a una página que solía consultar de tanto en cuanto. En ella podía verse un mapamundi bastante detallado, cubierto de pequeñas letras. Recorrió la superficie de papel con un dedo, marcando aquellos nombres de lugares uno a uno como intentando no perderse, hasta que encontró aquella misma palabra. Estaba escrita sobre dos grandes islas al sur del continente de Galbadia, muy cerca de la colina de Winhill, y debajo de aquel nombre había otros dos escritos con una letra más pequeña y que parecían pertenecer a dos pequeñas aldeas.

* * *

Squall lo miró como si estuviese loco, y después negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso está demasiado lejos de cualquier Jardín – le dijo -. Y según tengo entendido no hay más que un par de pueblecitos pesqueros, ¿qué crees que puedo tener para ti en un sitio como ese?

Seifer se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia una de las cristaleras de aquel despacho, recostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá que había a un lado y en el que se había dejado caer de manera casual.

\- ¿Crees que podrías darme un permiso o algo así? - le preguntó un buen rato después.

Squall frunció un poco el ceño, y lo miró un poco de reojo, aún sosteniendo algunos informes entre sus manos.

\- ¿Vacaciones? - le preguntó.

\- Algo así... - contestó Seifer.

Squall lo observó durante un instante, y después achinó un poco la mirada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - preguntó después.

Vio a Seifer fruncir los labios, encogerse un poco de hombros, y mover la cabeza hacia los lados casi imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Un mes... dos? - le preguntó Squall, sabiendo que era el tiempo que normalmente tardaba en volver siempre que hacía aquello.

\- No lo sé – dijo Seifer finalmente, rascándose la nuca -... Tal vez no vuelva si aquello me gusta.

Squall soltó los informes sobre la superficie de la mesa, apartando su atención por completo de aquellos papeles y girándose un poco para mirarlo directamente.

\- ¿Es por Quistis? - le preguntó.

Seifer giró la cara hacia él mirándolo como si aquella pregunta le pareciese absurda, y después negó con la cabeza levemente volviendo a mirar hacia afuera.

\- ¿Crees que soy un crío enamoradizo como tú? - le dijo sonriendo con sorna.

Squall lo miraba muy serio, como si aquella frase le pareciese aún más absurda de lo que a Seifer le había sonado, y después se acomodó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado.

\- Sabes que no necesitas ningún tipo de permiso – le dijo -, solo tienes que solicitar una baja temporal, como has hecho siempre. El tiempo que no trabajes para el Jardín no verás ni un gil, y cuando decidas volver te reincorporarás a la bolsa de SeeDs como un activo más, aunque habrás perdido tantos rangos como semanas hayas estado fuera, es así de simple.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, sabiendo mejor que nadie como funcionaba aquello, pero aun así asintió un par de veces y volvió a mirar a través de las ventanas en silencio. Se quedó allí sin hacer nada más durante casi un minuto, pensativo, mientras Squall lo observaba sin decir nada. Finalmente se levantó, estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezándose, y se marchó.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Squall cogió su teléfono móvil, dejando escapar un ruidillo molesto al soltar el aire de golpe por la nariz, mientras buscaba en su lista de contactos.

* * *

\- Xian, esto me trae tantos recuerdos... - dijo Zell, mirando aquellos libros.

Quistis nunca había llegado a deshacerse de los libros que había usado en sus clases durante su último curso como instructora, y había decidido echarles un último vistazo antes de cambiarlos en la biblioteca por unos más actuales. En total eran unos doce manuales y libros de referencias los que había recopilado en la lista que le había dado a la chica de Zell hacía ya un buen rato, y agradecía de todo corazón que el muchacho hubiese estado justo allí para ofrecerse como ayudante para llevarlos todos hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te hice repetir este ejercicio? - dijo Quistis sonriendo, señalando algo en una de aquellas páginas.

\- No lo recuerdo, pero seguro que al final se lo copié a alguien, porque ahora que lo veo sigo sin ser capaz de entenderlo – dijo, y oyó a su ex-instructora riendo junto a él - ¿Tienes que volver a estudiártelo todo?

\- Lo recuerdo bastante bien, solo quiero hacer un repaso más o menos a fondo antes de volver a examinarme – le contestó ella.

Jo apareció con los dos últimos tomos, no demasiado gruesos, y Zell cerró aquel antiguo libro y lo dejó a parte.

\- Creo que está todo – le dijo la bibliotecaria, y Quistis asintió cogiendo parte de aquellos libros mientras Zell hacía un montón con muchos más de la mitad y los sujetaba con cuidado frente a su estómago.

\- Muchas gracias, Jo – le dijo Quistis, y la muchacha le sonrió y asintió con amabilidad antes de besar a Zell en la mejilla y dejar que se marchasen.

\- Me ha pedido que te felicite de su parte – le dijo Zell cuando comenzaban a recorrer los pasillos, y Quistis lo miró sin entenderlo -. Jo, por lo del bebé...

\- Ah - contestó Quistis simplemente, y después sonrió mientras arqueaba un poco las cejas -... Pues dale las gracias por mí.

Lo observó en silencio, mientras él continuaba caminando con el último de aquella torre de libros apretado contra su mejilla, intentando mirar hacia el frente por encima de él, y sonrió de nuevo mientras apretaba los tres libros que llevaba ella contra su pecho. Hacían una pareja curiosa y tierna, aquellos dos. Ambos tan inocentes y tímidos, y al mismo tiempo tan alejados siempre de los demás. Solían preferir estar a solas, y por lo tanto era bastante inusual y casi diría que chocante ver ciertos gestos algo más íntimos entre los dos.

Zell se giró hacia ella, y la miró como si esperase algo. Después miró en dirección a su cintura, y alzó ambas cejas al mismo tiempo que dejaba de caminar.

\- ¿Eso no es tu teléfono? - le preguntó, mirando hacia sus pantalones.

Volvió a sonar un ruidillo familiar acompañado de un ronroneo que solo pudo sentir al tacto junto a su cadera derecha, y Quistis sujetó aquellos libros intentando mantener el equilibrio con una mano y apretándolos un poco más contra su torso mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Zell la vio tocar un par de veces sobre la pantalla, y después su expresión se endureció poco a poco.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó, y Quistis no le llegó a contestar.

Volvió a guardarse el móvil en el pantalón y comenzó a caminar más deprisa.

\- Oye, Quis – la llamó Zell, comenzando a caminar también tras ella, aligerando el paso.

Llegaron al pasillo central del Jardín, y desde allí Quistis fue directa hacia el ascensor. Pudo ver que las puertas se abrían varios metros antes de llegar a él, y a Seifer salir con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¡Eh! - le gritó, llamando su atención.

Seifer se giró hacia ella, y lo vio fruncir el ceño casi de inmediato, claramente molesto. Bajó las escaleras con aparente calma, mientras ella continuaba dando grandes zancadas hasta estar frente a él. Se giró hacia Zell y le dejó los tres libros que llevaba entre los brazos justo encima de los nueve que él llevaba, tapando por completo su cara, y después miró de nuevo a Seifer claramente enfadada.

\- ¿Como que te vas? - le increpó.

Pudo ver que una leve sombra se marcaba a ambos lados de su mandíbula al tiempo que las apretaba, y después Seifer arrugó un poco la nariz y desvió la mirada alzando un poco la barbilla, como si no le interesase hablar con ella.

\- Xian, si aún no me ha dado tiempo ni de hacer la maleta – murmuró entre dientes - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Eso es lo de menos – le dijo, cruzándose de brazos ante él.

Seifer la miró achinando la mirada, y Zell asomó su puntiaguda cabeza a un lado de la columna de libros.

\- Quisty, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó.

\- Con que nos miraríamos a la cara, y cada uno seguiría siendo el mismo y nada cambiaría... - le dijo Quistis, mirándolo con rencor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le contestó Seifer, cruzándose también de brazos – Me voy porque me apetece, como siempre...

Quistis dejó escapar una carcajada seca y malhumorada, y después negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que soy idiota? - le dijo.

Se hizo un silencio extraño y tenso, y por un instante Zell miró de uno a otro sin saber si salir corriendo de allí.

\- ¿A ti qué más te da? - preguntó finalmente Seifer, con un tono cargado de rencor.

\- Me da... - contestó ella de inmediato.

Seifer apretó las mandíbulas de nuevo, y cogió aire por la nariz llenando los pulmones, empezando a impacientarse.

\- Firmaste que todo seguiría igual, no puedes irte – le dijo Quistis, y Seifer la miró como si no la entendiese.

\- No puedo ignorarte, no puedo irme - enumeró Seifer apartándose un paso de ella -... Deja de decir tonterías, las cosas siempre habían sido así.

La vio hacer un gesto furioso, pero no le contestó nada. Sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle que hiciese o dejase de hacer nada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía permitir que lo hiciese o dejase de hacer. Por absurdo y contradictorio que pudiese parecer, no quería que se acercase a ella más de lo necesario, pero la simple idea de permitir que se alejase para siempre la aterraba.

\- Creo que ya he hecho más que suficiente por ti – le dijo Seifer dando un paso más hacia atrás -. Es hora de que haga algo por mí... Así que gallina, instructora...

Les sonrió a ambos de manera un tanto amarga, e hizo una especie de media reverencia burlona inclinando un poco la cabeza antes de girarse e irse.


	32. No sabes quién es, ¿eh?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Habéis de saber que a efectos prácticos este fanfic está ya terminado, y sufro por ello. Ha sido casi un año en el que ha salido prácticamente del tirón, y puedo asegurar que este fic lo he escrito sobre todo y a ante todo para mí. Desde que se me ocurrió la idea no me he sacado de la cabeza esta historia ni un solo día, y ahora que ya no hay que seguir dándole vueltas, me veo a ratos mirando la pared, como sin objetivo en la vida. Puede sonar todo un poquito serio y dramático, pero me lo tomo con humor, y planeo hacer muuuuuchos fanarts una vez acabe de subir los capítulos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXII: NO SABES QUIÉN ES, ¿EH?**

* * *

Seifer miró hacia su derecha, observando la calle que daba a las afueras, y después bufó y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, observando el agua que se movía en la fuente de aquella especie de plaza, si se la podía llamar así.

Oyó un coche, y se separó de la pared mirando con ansia hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel sonido.

El coche pasó de largo, y él murmuró una maldición antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos y empezar a caminar de un lado a otro.

Les había dicho no sabía cuantas veces que iría andando, al fin y al cabo no había tanta distancia entre Balamb y el Jardín, pero aun así había insistido en ir a buscarlo, así que allí estaba. Esperando, desde hacía más de una hora.

\- Maldita mujer... - murmuró, pensando en la tendencia hacia la impuntualidad que siempre había tenido Rinoa.

Miró de nuevo su reloj, y vio que casi eran las 13 del mediodía. Gruñó en voz baja, y se giró de nuevo hacia la derecha cuando sintió una especie de presencia aproximándose. Un coche desconocido paró junto a él, y al otro lado de la ventanilla del conductor pudo ver a Rinoa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Xian! - exclamó gritando, haciendo que algunas personas se girasen hacia él - ¡Ya era hora, maldita sea!

Agarró su bolsa de viaje, no demasiado abultada ni pesada, y la inmensa caja metálica donde guardaba su sable, y le dio la vuelta al coche dando grandes zancadas para abrir el maletero, tirar sus cosas en el interior con rabia y cerrar de golpe. Después fue hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió dando un fuerte tirón, se tiró sobre el asiento del copiloto con no demasiada delicadeza, haciendo que el coche entero se zarandease, y cerró después dando un fuerte portazo.

Rinoa lo miró aún sonriendo, y él se giró hacia ella claramente furioso.

\- ¿A qué esperas? - le dijo de malas maneras – Llevo horas aquí plantado, arranca de una vez.

La oyó reír en voz baja, después intentó abrazarlo, lo cual Seifer evitó apartándole las manos y forcejeando levemente con ella, y finalmente Rinoa frunció un poco el ceño, aún sonriendo, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

\- ¡Por fin has vuelto! - dijo emocionada, intentando tocarle el pelo.

\- ¡Estate quieta de una vez, joder! - le dijo Seifer, acomodándose en el asiento e intentando apartarse todo cuanto podía de ella – Le dije a Squall que no tenías que venir a buscarme.

\- Pero nos hacía ilusión – le contestó Rinoa.

Seifer la miró achinando la mirada, y después de analizar que había hablado en plural se giró y miró hacia los asientos traseros.

\- ¡Bienvenido! - exclamó Aura, y se inclinó hacia adelante intentando tocarle el pelo como también había hecho su madre.

\- Maldita sea – murmuró Seifer, apartándose también de ella y dándole un leve golpecito en una mano para que dejase de tocarlo -. ¿Cómo puñetas voy a llamarte ahora?

Se giró de nuevo hacia ella y la miró como si fuese un bicho raro, después bufó un poco molesto.

\- Bolita ya no te pega... - gruñó, volviendo a girarse y mirando a través de su ventanilla, apoyando un codo en el borde y la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

A través del retrovisor exterior que había a su derecha podía ver a Aura tras su asiento, mirándolo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Rinoa, y dejó escapar un suspiro algo airado a medida que el coche comenzaba a moverse. Lo hizo en silencio y con una suavidad que casi daba miedo, y comenzaron a recorrer aquella calle hacia la salida de Balamb.

\- Bueno, cuéntanos qué tal todo, aventurero – dijo Rinoa, y Seifer arqueó las cejas a medida que observaba las fachadas de las casas que iban pasando ante él.

\- No hay mucho que contar, aquello era tan aburrido como cualquier otro pueblucho – dijo simplemente.

Rinoa se giró hacia él, y después miró hacia Aura a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- ¿Cómo es Humphrey? - le preguntó, y él se encogió de hombros.

\- Es pequeño y aburrido, pero supongo que tiene su encanto – dijo -. Un buen sitio para pasar unos días, y desconectar, como diríais vosotros.

Rinoa lo miró levantando una ceja, y después devolvió su atención al frente a medida que salían de la ciudad y las amplias planicies de la llanura de Arkland se abría ante ellos.

\- Unos días... - murmuró.

\- ¿Qué has hecho allí? - preguntó Aura, inclinándose hacia adelante y asomando la cabeza entre ellos dos.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa corta y seca, y después guardó silencio durante un instante. Aún recordaba al viejo que le había dado una habitación y algo que hacer mientras estuviese en aquella isla, y sonrió recordando cómo lo había echado casi a patadas de allí.

\- He hecho algunos amigos – dijo.

Rinoa volvió a mirarlo, aunque con una expresión algo más suspicaz.

\- He aprendido algunas cosas – añadió después Seifer, recordando la cantidad de platos sucios que había tenido que fregar en aquella especie de posada costera.

Se acomodó en el asiento, moviéndose un poco inquieto a medida que el paisaje se hacía cada vez más y más familiar.

\- No sé, he - dijo, después frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo -... he perdido el tiempo...

Aquello lo último lo dijo tan bajito que ninguna de las dos lo oyó. Después se hizo un silencio un poco raro, y finalmente Seifer carraspeó y miró a Rinoa una sola vez, de reojo.

\- ¿Y vosotros? - preguntó.

La volvió a mirar, y vio que sonreía de nuevo con una expresión diferente. Tanto en el tono que él había usado al hacer aquella pregunta como en el de ella al contestarle se podía intuír mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

\- Bien, han cambiado algunas cosillas, ahora tenemos coches automáticos, ¿has visto? - le dijo hablando bastante rápido.

Seifer no sabía si parecía más emocionada, nerviosa o simplemente impaciente, pero miró a su alrededor, estudiando el interior de aquel vehículo. No hacía ningún ruido, y tampoco tenía la palanca de cambio de marchas.

\- ¿Tanto ha prosperado el Jardín desde que me fui como para cambiar todos los coches por cacharros de estos? - le preguntó – No son precisamente baratos...

\- ¿Bromeas? - le preguntó Rinoa - ¿En solo dos años? Cid solo ha comprado cuatro como este para ver si compensan. Son eléctricos, así que ahorraríamos en combustible.

Seifer asintió un par de veces, y se quedó callado mientras observaba el mar dibujándose como una línea lejana y brillante en el horizonte. Rinoa no añadió nada más, y a Seifer no se le pasó por alto que realmente no le había contado nada relevante.

\- ¿Y amigas, has hecho? - preguntó de repente Aura.

\- ¡Auri! - exclamó Rinoa, frunciendo un poco el ceño, y Seifer las miró a ambas con cierta indiferencia.

\- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó Seifer - ¿Ya tienes algún amiguito al que preguntarle como funciona eso del sexo?

\- ¡Seifer! - exclamó Rinoa, mientras él se giraba hacia Aura y la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, observando la pequeña arruguita que se formaba entre las cejas de la pequeña mientras lo miraba molesta.

\- Pues no – dijo, sonrojándose un poco -. Y ya sé como funciona.

Frunció el ceño y su cara de repente le recordó a la de Squall cuando se peleaban siendo niños.

\- Xian, dejad de decir tonterías... - les pidió Rinoa, y Seifer se giró de nuevo hacia el frente con una sonrisa triunfal.

Podía ver la familiar forma del Jardín asomándose tras una espesa arboleda, y abrió un poco la ventanilla para sentir el olor y el sonido que había a su alrededor. Era un día soleado, y casi hacía calor a esa hora. El viento entró en el coche moviendo suavemente el cabello de los tres, y a penas hablaron de un puñado de cosas sin importancia mientras llegaban a la entrada del parking.

Cuando Seifer puso el primer pie fuera del coche, sintió que la garganta se le tensaba, y tragó saliva antes de sujetarse a la carrocería para ponerse en pie. Había estado nervioso desde el mismo día en que le habló al viejo dueño de aquella posada de Quistis, y aquel hombre le había soltado una lista asombrosa de insultos antes de echarlo de allí y amenazarlo con meterle el mástil más largo del barco más grande del puerto de aquel pueblillo costero por el culo si no volvía a Balamb de inmediato. Desde que pronunció la primera palabra en aquella conversación con él, sabiendo que se volvería loco si no se lo contaba todo a alguien, supo que no habría vuelta a atrás. Hacía meses que se lo comía por dentro la sensación de que había sido un idiota al irse, y de que no tenía más opción que volver. Esos nervios empezaron aquel día, con aquella primera palabra de aquella conversación, pero ahora que estaba realmente allí sentía que se agolpaban tras su pecho como un maldito bloque de hormigón.

Y además, había tanta información en todo lo que Rinoa no le había dicho en aquel trayecto, que sentía que casi le temblaba el pulso.

\- Tu habitación sigue libre – le dijo Rinoa, tendiéndole una tarjeta mientras él sacaba sus cosas del maletero -. Squall me ha dicho que te dé esto.

Seifer observó aquel pedazo de plástico durante un instante, y después la cogió.

\- ¿Es la de siempre? - le preguntó.

\- Pues claro – le contestó ella sonriendo -. ¿Quieres ir a ponerte cómodo o pasamos antes a comer algo? Yo me muero de hambre...

Le sonreía de manera extraña, y podía sentir a Aura moviéndose a su lado con cierta impaciencia. Era justo la hora de comer, y sabía que la cafetería estaría llena. Sabía que seguramente Squall y gran parte de aquel grupito estarían allí, y sabía también que muy probablemente Quistis estaría entre ellos. Se quedó un momento callado, mirando la extraña sonrisa de Rinoa, y aguantó la respiración con la tarjeta en su mano. Los nervios no le permitían siquiera pararse a comprobar si sentía o no hambre, y algo en lo más profundo de su mente le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que se encerrase en la que fue su habitación hasta que estuviese realmente listo para volver a verla, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que aquello sería atrasar lo inevitable, y él siempre había sido de los de quitar la tirita de un buen tirón, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que podría doler.

\- Claro, os acompaño... - dijo finalmente, dejando escapar el aire con cierto disimulo.

Pudo ver que Rinoa reprimía una sonrisa emocionada y triunfal, y Aura dio un saltito a su lado y trotó junto a ellos mientras se acercaban hacia la salida del parking.

Seifer la observó en silencio, mientras Rinoa le explicaba que llevaban dos días sin tener café por un problema mecánico en la cafetería y que ya se empezaban a oír rumores de varios habitantes del Jardín planificando un motín para recuperar el suministro de su imprescindible dosis de cafeína diaria, y se preguntó cuánto debía medir Aura. Le llegaba casi a la altura del pecho, y hablaba como cualquier adulto.

\- ¿Ha empezado las clases de verdad? ¿O seguís jugando a los profes con ella? - preguntó Seifer con aire distraído.

\- Las empezará después del verano – le dijo Rinoa -. Aunque estos dos años ha estado yendo a un colegio en Balamb.

Seifer asintió un par de veces, y después miró a su alrededor comenzando a recorrer el pasillo principal que giraba en torno a la inmensa fuente que había en el hall. Parecía que no había cambiado nada, incluso las caras parecían ser las mismas de siempre, y también parecían mirarlo como lo habían hecho antes de marcharse.

\- … y eso que se lo advertí, pero ese viejo gruñón seguía insistiendo en que Auri pasase el resto de las vacaciones en Deling, así que...

Rinoa se encogió de hombros, y lo miró sonriendo, como si esperase que Seifer le diese su opinión sobre lo que fuese que le estaba contando, pero él optó por mirarla en silencio, dejar escapar un suspiro algo molesto, y continuar caminando sin más.

La entrada a la cafetería apareció ante él sin que fuese demasiado consciente de que ya habían llegado, y se paró un instante nada más entrar permitiendo que aquel olor tan conocido lo envolviese, como dándole la bienvenida. Podía oír el sonido de algunos platos y trastos moviéndose tras la barra, y el chocar distante y suave de los cubiertos y los vasos, así como las conversaciones de las personas que había allí dentro. Había algunas personas haciendo cola frente al mostrador, y una enorme y familiar figura se giró hacia él.

\- ¡Jefe! - exclamó Trueno, y se acercó a él corriendo con Viento justo tras él.

Ambos se le echaron literalmente encima, y Seifer gruñó un poco y los empujó para apartarlos, aunque sin poner demasiado empeño en aquel gesto.

\- ¡Llega' tarde! - le dijo Trueno.

\- Mi chófer no ha resultado ser muy profesional – le dijo Seifer, y Rinoa le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Mientras Trueno y Rinoa intercambiaban un par de palabras sobre por qué se habían retrasado, Seifer echó un vistazo fugaz a su alrededor, de manera disimulada, pero lo único que realmente reconoció en un gesto tan rápido fue el sombrero de Irvine entre las personas que había haciendo cola.

\- ¿Lo esperabais para comer? - preguntó Rinoa, y Seifer volvió a prestarles atención como si no le interesase demasiado el resto de personas allí presentes.

\- NEGATIVO – contestó Viento -. BIENVENIDA.

\- Nosotro' ya hemo' comío – añadió Trueno -. Solo queríamo' da'le la bienvenía.

Le dio un fuerte palmotazo en el hombro, y apretó su inmensa manaza antes de apartarse un poco de ellos.

\- Ademá, tendráh que saludá a mucha gente – le dijo Trueno, y le sonrió de manera extraña, guiñándole un ojo.

Se despidieron de él brevemente, y se marcharon. Después Seifer se giró hacia Rinoa frunciendo un poco el ceño, sospechando que había algo extraño en aquel reencuentro, pero ella se limitó a mirarlo aún con una gran sonrisa y señalar hacia la barra.

\- ¿Pedimos? - le preguntó, y él miró hacia las pantallas en las que se podían leer las opciones para comer aquel día, y después volvió a mirarla a ella.

\- No tengo hambre – le dijo sinceramente.

Rinoa frunció un poco los labios, sin perder la sonrisa, y después asintió un par de veces.

\- Vale, entonces pediremos nosotras – le dijo -. Te cogeré algo para beber, ¿vale?

Sonrió una vez más, y después puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija y la obligó a girar sobre sus pies para alejarse después juntas hacia la barra. Las vio acercarse a Irvine, que continuaba de espaldas a él, con los brazos cruzados, y que tenía a Selphie también al lado, y después Seifer cogió aire y se giró hacia el resto de la cafetería.

Volvió a echar un primer vistazo algo superficial, y vio el flequillo de Zell moviéndose no demasiado lejos, en mitad del comedor. Caminaba hacia la barra, con una bandeja en la que había algunos platos sucios pero vacíos, mientras masticaba algo. Y casi por casualidad, justo detrás de él, pudo ver la inconfundible forma del peinado de Quistis.

Sintió que su corazón se paraba durante una milésima de segundo, y acto seguido pudo sentir que comenzaba a latir mucho más fuerte y deprisa que hasta ese momento.

Estaba sentada en una mesa, había un plato vacío frente a ella, algo apartado, y se apoyaba sobre los codos mientras parecía leer algo que tenía entre las manos. Tenía la cabeza algo inclinada hacia adelante, y era totalmente imposible que pudiese verlo tal y como estaba. La observó sin moverse durante un instante, intentando calmarse, y después miró a su alrededor, como si faltase algo. Al hacerlo, se topó con los ojos de Squall mirándolo fijamente, y le aguantó la mirada sin mover un solo músculo.

Había un par de sillas vacías entre él y Quistis, y no había nadie más en aquella mesa. El comandante levantó la mano en el aire como saludándolo, y unos segundos después Seifer hizo un gesto levantando un poco la barbilla como si le devolviese el saludo. Un momento después, Squall le hizo otro gesto con la mano, como si le pidiese que se acercase a él, pero esta vez Seifer se limitó a aguantarle la mirada durante varios segundos más, inmóvil.

Finalmente respiró hondo, volviendo a mirar a Quistis, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

\- Buenos días – le dijo Squall, y al hablar Quistis levantó la cabeza hacia él.

Lo miró muy seria, casi sorprendida, y Seifer vio que Squall se giraba levemente hacia ella y la observaba con algo muy parecido a una sonrisa entretenida.

\- Buenos días, comandante – dijo Seifer.

Después volvió a mirar hacia ella.

\- Instructora... - dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza como si también la saludase a ella.

Quistis no le contestó, sino que se limitó a observarlo como si fuese una aparición, y la sonrisa de Squall se ensanchó un poco más mientras se recostaba sobre el respaldo de su silla en una posición relajada y tranquila.

\- ¿No te había dicho que Seifer volvía? - preguntó con aire despreocupado.

Él les había avisado, a Squall y también a Viento y a Trueno, y había esperado que con aquello bastase para evitar una situación tan incómoda como la que se estaba encontrando. Pero al parecer aquel niñato había decidido que aquella sería una buena ocasión para hacerlo quedar en ridículo, y por lo que podía ver en la expresión de aquella mujer, no debía tener ni idea de que volvería a verlo.

Quistis se levantó de la silla, aún muy seria, pero manteniendo la calma. Sonrió levemente, y tendió una mano ante ella.

\- Buenos días, Seifer – le dijo.

Él sacó la mano derecha de su bolsillo, totalmente consciente de que la tenía helada y algo temblorosa, y estrechó la de ella apretando las mandíbulas y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Después la soltó, y se miraron durante un instante más con incomodidad, sintiendo que el ambiente se enrarecía lentamente.

\- Bienvenido – dijo Quistis después de un buen rato.

Seifer pestañeó un par de veces, y después asintió y miró a su alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer.

\- Siéntate, cuéntanos qué has estado haciendo estos dos años – le dijo Squall, haciendo un gesto hacia una de las sillas que tenía a su lado.

Él obedeció con aire dubitativo pero sin pararse demasiado a pensar en lo que hacía, y se encogió de hombros, mientras Quistis volvía a sentarse también frente a él.

\- No mucho... - contestó sin más.

Volvió a mirar hacia Quistis en un gesto rápido e incómodo, e intentó respirar lentamente para calmarse un poco más. Al menos no parecía enfadada, y eso era mucho más de lo que había esperado teniendo en cuenta lo último que se habían dicho antes de que él se marchara.

\- ¿No vas a comer nada? - le preguntó Squall, y Seifer lo miró muy serio y claramente molesto.

\- Estoy bien – le contestó achinando un poco la mirada

\- ¡Holi! - oyó la vocecilla de Aura tras él, y se giró con una expresión algo gruñona, pero no llegó a decir nada.

La pequeña dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa, igual que Rinoa, y se acercó para abrazar a Quistis y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre antes de sentarse junto a él.

\- Oye Quisty, ¿has terminado ya con las evaluaciones? - preguntó Rinoa, sentándose entre Seifer y Aura.

\- No - contestó la instructora, dudando durante un instante antes de seguir hablando -... Tal vez estén listas mañana.

Sonrió hacia ella en un gesto no muy convincente, y después se pasó un par de dedos sobre una de las cejas y volvió a mirar hacia los papeles que tenía ante ella.

\- El plazo acaba mañana – dijo Squall, cogiendo una servilleta algo arrugada que había junto a su plato vacío y arrugando una esquinita de manera distraída con dos dedos.

\- Puedo echarte una mano después si quieres – le dijo Rinoa -. ¿Seguís sin dormir por las noches?

Seifer miraba de uno a otro siguiendo aquella conversación natural y cotidiana, sintiendo que se comenzaba a calmar un poco, sin embargo el plural en aquella frase y el aspecto algo cansado e incómodo de Quistis hicieron que volviese a sentirse de nuevo un poco más inquieto.

\- No mucho – contestó con una sonrisa leve, mirando hacia ella y moviendo después los ojos hacia Seifer justo antes de volver a mirar hacia sus papeles -... Pero me queda poco, estarán listos para mañana, no os preocupéis.

Seifer volvió a mirar hacia su alrededor fingiendo desinterés, mientras aquella conversación se movía en torno a otros asuntos algo más triviales y poco interesantes. Squall le había preguntado a Rinoa que tal había ido el camino, y ella había pasado a hablarles de aquellos nuevos coches haciendo una especie de informe sobre pros y contras con respecto a los antiguos.

La siguiente vez que Seifer miró hacia Quistis esta estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones en sus papeles, haciendo girar su bolígrafo con dos dedos entre apunte y apunte, mientras movía una pierna de manera rápida y mecánica.

Parecía algo nerviosa, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir algo distinto y reconfortante en ella. A pesar de estar allí sentado en la misma mesa que ellos, Quistis había decidido aceptar aquella presencia con cierta normalidad, y eso lo tranquilizaba. Se preguntó si le permitirían que fuese así de simple de ahí en adelante, y llenó los pulmones decidiendo que aquello era mucho más de lo que merecía.

Oyó una sonora carcajada tras él, y reconoció la voz de Selphie y la de Irvine a medida que se acercaban a ellos.

\- ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame, idiota! - exclamó Selphie, y Seifer levantó la mirada para ver al vaquero dejándose caer de manera despreocupada en la silla que había libre junto a Quistis.

\- Este crío es la leche – dijo entre risas, después de dejar su bandeja ante él.

Apartó la silla que había a su lado de la mesa para que Selphie pudiese sentarse, y la ayudó sujetando la bandeja que ella sostenía con una sola mano mientras algo se removía sin parar entre sus brazos, haciendo un ruidillo agudo y molesto.

Seifer la observó en silencio mientras se sentaba, intentando sujetar a aquel bebé que se mantenía de espaldas a él mientras pataleaba y se quejaba sin parar, intentando escapar de ella.

\- Creo que le gusto más que tú – dijo Irvine hacia Selphie, y después le quitó al pequeño de los brazos.

Lo sujetó con las manos en los costados, mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona, y aquel pequeño bultito de pelo rubio y muy fino se calló y se dejó sujetar con algo más de calma. Dirigía su cara hacia la del vaquero, y después Seifer lo vio mover ambas manitas, redondas y diminutas, hacia el sombrero de Irvine.

\- Quis, lo siento, pero creo que soy tan irresistible que acabo de hacer a tu hijo gay – dijo Irvine con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras el pequeño le quitaba el sombrero.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! - le dijo Selphie, dándole un golpecito tras la nuca.

\- O yo le gusto mucho, o tú no le gustas nada – dijo Irvine girándose hacia Selphie -... A lo mejor lo has hecho gay tú...

\- Lo que le gusta es tu sombrero, idiota – le dijo Selphie.

Seifer no era capaz de apartar la vista de la espalda de aquel bebé, estaba casi petrificado, y no era capaz de pensar en nada mientras lo veía moverse de manera adorablemente torpe, sujetando el sombrero del vaquero ante su cara como si lo estuviese mordisqueando.

Irvine se lo quedó mirando, frunció un poco el ceño, y después le quitó el sombrero y volvió a ponérselo. Al hacerlo el pequeño volvió a dejar escapar aquel ruidillo inconforme, como un gritito muy fino y prolongado. No era especialmente molesto, sino más bien gracioso. Volvió a levantar las manitas intentando quitárselo de nuevo, e Irvine se apartó un poco más de él evitando que lo hiciese. Entonces el pequeño comenzó a moverse otra vez algo más inquieto, pataleando sobre las rodillas de Irvine mientras se movía como si diese pequeños saltitos sobre él.

\- Oye, estate quieto – le dijo Irvine frunciendo un poco el ceño, y Quistis apartó un poco los papeles sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él para cogerlo en brazos.

El pequeño miró hacia ella, y se dejó sujetar estirando las manitas hacia su madre e ignorando por completo a Irvine y a su sombrero. Lo colocó sobre sus rodillas permitiendo que se apoyase sobre sus pies y sujetándolo por los costados, igual que había hecho Irvine, y le sonrió con ternura mientras el pequeño se llevaba las dos manos a la boca, mirándola. Quistis le susurró algo, y después le pasó la mano por la pelusilla que había sobre su cabeza.

Había un silencio extraño a su alrededor, y Seifer bajó la mirada en un gesto rápido y contrariado. Miró hacia Irvine y Selphie que lo observaban muy quietos, como si no hubiesen sido conscientes de que estaba allí hasta aquel preciso instante, y después pudo ver una sonrisa extraña, casi burlona, en el rostro de Squall. Después volvió a mirar a Quistis, y esta movió al pequeño para que se girase hacia el resto de la mesa y se apoyase con la espalda sobre ella.

Seifer lo observó aguantando la respiración mientras el pequeño miraba hacia la superficie de la mesa, mordisqueándose uno de los puños. Quistis alargó la mano y cogió un trozo de pan de una pequeña cestita que había sobre la mesa y lo puso ante él, y cuando el bebé lo miró Seifer pudo ver que el color de sus ojos no se parecía en nada al de los de Quistis. El pequeño cogió el trozo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca, y Seifer oyó a Rinoa decir algo a su lado, pero ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que había sido.

\- ¿Está bueno? - la oyó preguntar después, y el pequeño la miró y justo después miró hacia Seifer.

Tenía una cara redondita y rosada, con una naricilla chata y unos ojos vivos y curiosos de un color verde muy brillante y claro. Y era extraño, porque nunca hubiese usado ninguno de aquellos adjetivos para describirse a sí mismo, pero no podía evitar ver algo en aquella cara que le recordaba a la que siempre solía ver en cualquier espejo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo conoces? - murmuró Quistis acercándose al pequeño.

Después miró hacia Seifer, y ambos lo observaron muy serios durante un buen rato.

\- No sabes quién es, ¿eh? - preguntó Quistis mirando al pequeño y sonriéndole.

Después volvió a mirar hacia Seifer, sin dejar de sonreír, y el pequeño movió la cabecita apoyándola sobre la mejilla de su madre.

\- Se llama Seifer – le susurró Quistis -... lo verás por aquí de vez en cuando...

Seifer tragó saliva y cogió aire lentamente, sintiéndose un poco abrumado, y después pestañeó un par de veces perdiendo la mirada sobre la superficie de la mesa.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó de repente Squall.

Seifer miró hacia él, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso, y Squall seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué se siente? - le preguntó después.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, y miró a su alrededor, observando las miradas curiosas y extrañas de todos, mientras guardaban silencio esperando a que dijese algo. Se sentía incómodo y un poco idiota en aquella situación, y no pudo evitar volver a mirar a aquel bebé que era idéntico a él antes de volver a girarse hacia Squall.

\- ¿Qué se siente de qué? - preguntó, intentando hacer ver que no entendía aquella pregunta.

Quería aparentar normalidad y confianza, disimular lo mejor posible lo que sentía en aquel momento, pero su voz sonaba tensa y casi temblorosa.

\- Al conocer a tu hijo... - le dijo Squall, permitiendo que su sonrisa se acentuase un poco más.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, y lo miró de manera molesta antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia Quistis. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña en los labios, y después pestañeó muy despacio al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

\- No tenía mucho sentido negarlo cuando sois dos gotas de agua... - dijo simplemente.

Seifer tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo nervioso en el estómago y la garganta totalmente seca, y después miró hacia sus manos frunciendo algo más el ceño y negó levemente con la cabeza. Aquello no era lo que había esperado encontrarse, y desde luego no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir o hacer al respecto.

\- Es – titubeó -... raro, supongo...

Después se encogió de hombros, y volvió a mirar hacia ella llenando los pulmones de aire.

\- ¿No te sientes un poco idiota? - oyó la voz de Rinoa junto a él.

Se giró hacia ella con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación, y entreabrió la boca para contestarle, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Por supuesto que se sentía idiota, más que nunca en toda su vida, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que Rinoa le preguntaría aquello tan directamente ni delante de todos.

\- Al final te fuiste para volver y encontrarte con este panorama – dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Quistis y el pequeño -. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a cambiar?

Seifer miró de nuevo hacia Quistis, y pudo oír a Irvine riendo en voz baja junto a ella.

\- Bueno, podría haber sido peor – dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla -. Podría haber vuelto cuando el crío tuviese veinte años.

\- O no volver nunca – añadió Zell justo tras él.

Seifer se giró hacia él mirándolo de manera amenazadora, y se giró de nuevo hacia Squall cuando lo oyó reír de manera burlona.

\- Eso es imposible... - murmuró el comandante, sonriendo.

\- No digas chorradas, Zell – dijo Selphie, también sonriendo -. Claro que iba a volver... Seifer siempre vuelve.

\- Como el perro faldero que es...

Ni siquiera fue consciente de quién había dicho aquella última frase. Se giró de nuevo mirando hacia Quistis, pero esta miraba a su hijo sonriendo y abrazándolo como si nada más existiese en el mundo, mientras el pequeño seguía teniendo los ojos clavados en los de él. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, y se movió incómodo, levantándose de la silla.

Se sentía furioso, y asustado, y sentía que el aire de aquel maldito lugar era imposible de respirar.

\- En serio, Seifer – oyó a Rinoa junto a él -... ¿qué crees que va a cambiar si te vas?

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, y que estaba ardiendo, y se tiró del cuello de la camiseta intentando apartar la tela empapada de su piel.

\- Dejadme... - murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás, mientras el pequeño continuaba atrapando su mirada sin permitir que dejase de observarlo.

Dio un paso más, alejándose de ellos, y sintió que perdía el equilibrio y que después algo tiraba de su cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo que se hundiese en el suelo como si pesase una tonelada.

Despertó de repente, sudando y nervioso, y miró a su alrededor con una expresión casi aterrada.

Estaba tumbado sobre un banco, en la estación de Balamb, y tenía la funda su arma y una bolsa de viaje justo a su lado. Miró el reloj que había sobre la pared, y que apenas marcaba las 21 de la noche.

\- Joder... - susurró, incorporándose y pasándose el dorso de una mano por la frente.

\- Chico, ¿estás bien? - preguntó alguien a su lado.

Seifer miró al hombre que le había vendido el billete de tren no hacía más de un par de horas frunciendo el ceño, y después se tocó los bolsillos y miró aquel pedazo de papel durante un instante. Faltaba algo menos de media hora para que el tren llegase, y Seifer miró de nuevo hacia aquel hombre enseñándoselo.

\- ¿Lo puedo devolver? - preguntó.

El hombre se apoyó sobre el pequeño mostrador de su ventanilla y miró el ticket de color amarillo.

\- Es el más barato, sin seguro ni devolución – dijo negando con la cabeza -. No puedo devolverte el dinero.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, y después se levantó arrugando el billete y cogiendo sus cosas del suelo. Se acercó a la ventanilla y dejó aquella bolita de papel ante el trabajador al pasar junto a él, de camino a la salida de la estación.

* * *

Quistis miró hacia un lado, frunciendo un poco el ceño y los labios, con una expresión extraña en la cara, y Zell la miró como si esperase algo.

\- Quistis... - murmuró un instante después.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces, y le devolvió la mirada como si no hubiese sido consciente de que le había hablado.

\- La sal... - repitió él, estirando una mano hacia ella.

Quistis miró hacia el pequeño salero de cristal, y asintió de manera distraída a la vez que lo cogía y se lo daba. Después volvió a mirar hacia lo que quedaba en su plato, y volvió a quedarse pensativa.

\- Estás rara – dijo Aura a su lado, y Quistis la miró y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien – le dijo, y cogió su vaso de agua para dar un sorbito corto y rápido.

Rinoa esquivó su mirada cuando movió los ojos hacia ella, como si no quisiese que se diese cuenta de que llevaba toda la cena observándola, y Squall se movió incómodo a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo la mirada entre las personas que había a su alrededor.

Que Seifer hubiese decidido irse aquella misma mañana y hubiese desaparecido en cuestión de horas había sido cuanto menos inusual. Aunque aquellas escapadas no fuesen algo tan raro en él, no solía hacerlo de aquella manera, y se permitía el tiempo necesario para preparar el viaje y despedirse como era medianamente debido. Al menos avisaba con tiempo para que pudiesen hacerse a la idea, y Zell parecía el único al que toda aquella situación le había dado un poco igual.

Rinoa volvió a mirar hacia Quistis, y de nuevo la encontró con la mirada perdida y una expresión seria y pensativa. Sujetaba su tenedor entre los dedos, y lo movía de manera leve y distraída, sin prestarle mucha atención. Había comido realmente poco, y no parecía especialmente tranquila.

La vio morderse un poco el labio inferior, y mover los ojos de sus manos a la superficie de la mesa de manera inconsciente.

\- Quisty... - dijo, y la vio levantar la mirada hacia ella.

\- Tengo un par de libros para ti - comentó Rinoa de manera casual, y después de un instante en silencio, Quistis asintió -... ¿Te pasas mañana y te los doy?

No era más que una excusa, solo quería poder apartarla de los demás durante un rato y ofrecerle la oportunidad de desahogarse si es que lo necesitaba. Aunque estaba bastante segura de que Quistis intentaría evitar una conversación así, ya que supondría reconocer que todo aquello le había afectado mucho más de lo que seguramente había esperado. Y por lo tanto sería casi como reconocer que Seifer le importaba más de lo que quería aparentar.

La vio perder de nuevo la mirada en su plato casi intacto, y Aura miró hacia su madre con una expresión adorablemente preocupada. Zell siguió masticando felizmente durante un buen rato, mientras el sonido leve y monótono de aquellas galletitas saladas siendo literalmente pulverizadas por sus mandíbulas se convertía en lo único perceptible entre los cinco. Al cabo de un buen rato en silencio, Quistis levantó la mirada y tanto Squall como Rinoa y como Aura miraron hacia ella.

\- ¿Tardaréis mucho en iros? - dijo levantándose de su silla y recogiendo sus cosas.

Rinoa y Squall se miraron, y después Rinoa se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a ella.

\- No creo – contestó.

Quistis asintió un par de veces, y después miró de manera distraída hacia la pantalla de su teléfono. No era especialmente tarde, pero aun así prefería encerrarse en su habitación, donde podría dar rienda suelta a su horrible humor sin tener que reprimirse.

\- Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana – les dijo. Les sonrió de manera escueta, y después se movió hacia la salida.

Comenzó a caminar con calma, mirando al frente aunque sin prestar atención a nada en concreto, mientras sentía un nudo formándose poco a poco en su garganta. Frunció un poco el ceño y bajó la mirada, intentando evitar que nadie se percatase del extraño brillo vidrioso que empezaba a sentir en sus ojos, cuando de repente alguien se chocó de bruces contra ella.

\- ¡Eh! - exclamó, cambiando aquella expresión amarga por una un tanto más molesta.

Cuando levantó la mirada se quedó en silencio, mirando a Seifer con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas algo sonrosadas, mientras él le devolvía la mirada respirando con fuerza. Parecía que acabase de hacer todo el camino desde Balamb a la carrera, y Quistis dio un paso hacia atrás un poco asustada por lo que podía ver en sus ojos.

\- No puedo hacerlo – dijo entre dientes.

Quistis lo miró confusa, y él negó con la cabeza levemente. Después dejó caer la bolsa de viaje y Quistis dio un leve saltito cuando la oyó chocar contra el suelo.

\- No voy a irme – dijo Seifer frunciendo el ceño.

Quistis miró a su alrededor, consciente de la atención que comenzaban a atraer hacia ellos, y después lo miró con una sonrisa fingida e incómoda.

\- Pues bien por ti... - murmuró, e intentó esquivarlo para salir de allí.

\- Pero no va a ser igual – añadió Seifer volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

Quistis lo miró perdiendo aquella sonrisa incómoda, y después intentó endurecer un poco su mirada, irguiéndose ante él todo cuanto pudo.

\- Salgamos fuera, Seifer – le dijo en voz baja.

Lo último que quería era montar un numerito allí en medio, y levantó las manos entre ambos, en un gesto que parecía pedirle que se calmase.

\- Nada va a ser como antes... - dijo Seifer, apretando las mandíbulas.

Después se acercó a ella y la besó, sujetándola por los brazos.

Quistis lo apartó de un empujón justo cuando sintió el contacto de sus labios sobre los de ella, y lo miró durante un instante comenzando a sonrojarse antes de darle una sonora bofetada. El sonido que había alrededor de ambos cesó de repente, y Quistis lo miró frunciendo el ceño y arrugando un poco la nariz.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - le dijo, cada vez más furiosa.

Seifer le devolvía la mirada con aire decidido, como si la estuviese retando y sin mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento.

\- Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí... - lo amenazó ella levantando un dedo hacia él.

Le temblaba un poco el pulso, igual que la voz, y sintió el impulso de salir corriendo mientras oía un murmullo extraño comenzando a extenderse a su alrededor. Aun así esperó un instante en silencio, y se inclinó un poco hacia él mirándolo con gesto severo y muy serio.

\- Firmaste un contrato - le susurró, de manera que nadie más que él pusiese oírla - ... Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí.

Las últimas palabras las dijo en un tono más alto y tajante, y después pasó a su lado caminando hacia la salida.

Seifer apretó las mandíbulas de nuevo, mientras el murmullo iba creciendo poco a poco, y se giró mirando a su alrededor como si pudiese acallar sus vocecillas entrometidas con una simple mirada.

Y en cierto modo, así fue.

Todos lo miraban atónitos, viendo un reflejo en sus ojos del Seifer que todos habían conocido hacía algo más de diez años, y después lo vieron agacharse para recoger su bolsa y salir de aquella cafetería caminando con paso ligero.


	33. Quedémonos en Esthar

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

soyunax: Exactamente, era un sueño XD Me gusta que quede la duda, porque la intención era hacer la escena con los suficientes detalles y cositas como para que no se supiese que era un sueño hasta el final. Pero qué queréis que os diga? Me hacía ilusión que se viese un miniseifer por ahí independientemente de que llegue a aparecer o no en la historia.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXIII: QUEDÉMONOS EN ESTHAR.**

* * *

Comenzaba a caminar cada vez más impaciente, sin entender como había podido recorrer tres veces aquella nave sin encontrarla por ninguna parte.

Pasó por enfrente de la habitación de descanso y se quedó parado en la puerta, observando su interior. Podía ver que habían bajado una de las camillas y la zona acolchada tenía una marca en su superficie, como si alguien se hubiese sentado allí. Al lado de esa marca había una mochila abierta, y a Seifer no le costó demasiado identificarla como la que le había visto a Quistis no hacía más de un par de horas. Hizo un gesto algo inconforme, y se giró de nuevo dispuesto a comprobar una vez más si había vuelto al puesto de mando. Entonces oyó un ruido leve y distante, un gruñidito molesto que conocía bien y el sonido del agua cayendo con fuerza en un lavabo, y sonrió antes de volver a asomarse a aquella misma habitación. Comprobó que la puerta que daba al diminuto baño de la zona de descanso estaba abierta, y se acercó hasta allí sin hacer ruido.

Miró en su interior, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a Quistis lavándose las manos con la cabeza agachada y claramente de mal humor. Oyó que cerraba el grifo, y la vio sacudirse las manos un par de veces antes de acercárselas un poco a la cara y hacer un gesto molesto. Después volvió a abrir el grifo y metió las manos bajo el chorro de agua durante varios segundos más, frotándoselas. Finalmente terminó y se las secó en una toalla que había a su izquierda, y no levantó la cabeza hacia el espejo que tenía enfrente hasta que agarró una pequeña botellita de agua que había dejado sobre el lavabo y se la llevó a los labios. Entonces lo vio tras ella, y se sobresaltó. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse al beber de la botella y tosió un par de veces antes de hacer un gesto un tanto extraño reprimiendo una arcada.

Seifer rio en voz baja tras ella, y se cruzó de brazos aún observándola.

\- Si estuvieses conmigo te sujetaría el pelo para que pudieses vomitar tranquila hasta darte la vuelta como un calcetín – le dijo en un tono suave y casi seductor.

Quistis se irguió de nuevo, respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, y después se giró hacia él y lo miró claramente enfadada.

\- ¿También vas a seguirme por cada rincón de esta nave? - le preguntó con aire molesto, empujándolo para pasar junto a él y salir de aquel baño.

\- Por supuesto – le contestó Seifer, girándose y observándola mientras se acercaba a su mochila y sacaba un pañuelo de su interior.

Después se sentó en aquel camastro y se pasó el pañuelo por la cara, secando el agua que había quedado sobre su rostro después de refrescarse un poco, y respiró lentamente sobre la tela, permitiendo que el olor a suavizante mitigase un poco aquel otro mucho más desagradable, el del jabón de manos de aquel estúpido baño.

Después apartó el pañuelo de su cara y se giró para comprobar que Seifer continuaba apoyado con un hombro en el marco de la puerta de aquel pequeño aseo, observándola con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Déjame tranquila, por favor... - le pidió en un tono lastimero.

Él no le contestó nada. Continuó mirándola durante un rato más mientras ella se giraba de nuevo y se inclinaba un poco apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, suspirando con aire cansado. Caminó hasta estar a su lado, y se sentó también sobre el camastro, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre su superficie e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás. Quistis no se movió, ni siquiera se tensó al sentir su proximidad, y Seifer no sabía si era porque comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su compañía o porque en aquel momento se encontraba demasiado mal como para hacer o decir nada contra él.

Era curioso verla así, y también enternecedor, en cierto modo. A medida que su paciencia se acababa parecía importarle un poco menos que viese cierta debilidad en ella, y de esa manera Seifer sentía que siempre se había equivocado al verla en aquel pedestal totalmente inalcanzable.

Quistis se tocó la frente con una mano, deseando que aquel maldito dolor de cabeza se calmase lo suficiente como para poder levantarse sin sentirse peor. Se suponía que a aquellas alturas del embarazo los síntomas debían ir mitigándose un poco, pero Quistis estaba segura de que había muchas cosas que no ayudaban a que sintiese especial mejoría. Situaciones como aquella por ejemplo.

Rinoa le había propuesto un plan medianamente interesante el día anterior. Acompañar a Irvine y su equipo hacia Esthar, donde las dejarían junto con Aura para pasar un agradable día visitando la ciudad y al presidente Loire mientras ellos llevaban a cabo una misión bastante simple y rápida en los alrededores de la ciudad, y después volverían con ellos en el Lagunamov. Pero por supuesto, nadie le había dicho que Seifer también estaba en el equipo de Irvine.

\- ¿Te acuerdas? - preguntó Seifer de repente -, la última vez que estuvimos en esta misma habitación hablábamos sobre como hacer a ese-

\- Cállate – le ordenó ella en un tono tajante, interrumpiéndolo.

Lo oyó reír junto a ella en voz baja, y lo miró girando levemente la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

\- Disfrutas con esto, ¿verdad? - le preguntó con rencor.

Seifer la miró con una sonrisa extraña, y ella comenzó a sentirse aún más incómoda. Hacía aquello constantemente, sin importar lo que ella hiciese o dijese, y ya no sabía qué le quedaba por intentar para conseguir disuadirlo. Le había huido durante días, lo había ignorado, insultado, humillado y amenazado. No perdía ocasión para sacar a relucir el tema del contrato cuando estaban a solas, recordándole que nada cambiaría hiciese lo que hiciese, pero aun así él continuaba insistiendo.

Aparecía constantemente en cualquier parte, intentaba acercarse a ella como si realmente hubiese algo entre los dos. Hablaba y bromeaba implicando sin pudor sus intenciones, sin importarle quién estuviese con ellos y qué pudiesen deducir de todo ello. Y por supuesto, luego estaban los rumores...

\- Disfruto simplemente estando aquí – le contestó un buen rato después, mirándola con tranquilidad.

La mirada de Quistis se endureció un poco más, y se levantó dejando escapar un gruñidito malhumorado. Estaba cansada de que hiciese cosas así. Era como aquellas conversaciones después de que se hubiesen acostado juntos, diciendo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin que le costase lo más mínimo. Y cada vez que hacía algo parecido no podía evitar recordar todo lo que le había dicho la noche que se quedó a dormir en su habitación.

\- Xian, no te soporto... - murmuró, acercándose la botella de agua a los labios.

Al hacerlo volvió a sentir el olor que aún quedaba en sus manos del jabón de aquel lavabo, y sintió de nuevo un pinchazo molesto en el estómago.

\- Sabes que no es verdad – dijo Seifer, sonriéndole con algo de arrogancia.

Quistis volvió a mirarlo con desprecio, y él tenía los ojos clavados en los de ella. Le aguantó la mirada todo cuanto pudo, desafiante y testaruda, y no se giró hasta que comenzó a sentir que la temperatura de su cara comenzaba a cambiar.

\- Quedémonos en Esthar – dijo Seifer de repente.

La oyó soltar una risilla burlona antes de girarse hacia él, y después cambió la sonrisa sarcástica por una mirada más seria y fría.

\- Solo una noche, sin implicaciones sexuales – le dijo, levantando ambas manos ante él como enfatizando su inofensividad.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, esperando que aquel gesto bastase para que su negativa quedase clara.

\- A no ser que quieras... - añadió él un momento después, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella con una sonrisa sospechosa en la cara.

\- Creo que no hay nada que pueda apetecerme menos – contestó ella retrocediendo un paso.

Seifer se acercó un poco más, y le intentó poner una mano en la cintura. Quistis apretó las mandíbulas e intentó apartar su mano, y Seifer se inclinó un poco hacia ella, como si quisiese besarla. Aquello también lo había intentado en más de una ocasión, pero Quistis había acabado aprendiendo que solía bastar con una primera negativa para conseguir que no insistiese. Levantó una mano entre ambos, intentando apartarlo de su cara, y el olor del jabón volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Pudo ver que Seifer sonreía, entretenido con la manera en que seguía resistiéndose, pero sin enfadarse como hacía al principio.

Quistis cerró los ojos durante un instante, aguantando la respiración, y después los volvió abrir y lo miró con una expresión molesta.

 _Eres idiota, estás deseando decirle que sí_ – se oyó pensar.

Frunció el ceño, y cogió aire de repente, malhumorada. Después hizo un gesto extraño, como si le doliese algo, y le puso una mano en el pecho intentando apartarlo. Acto seguido se inclinó hacia adelante, y Seifer apretó las mandíbulas mientras vomitaba sobre sus zapatos. La oyó toser un par de veces, aguantar la respiración, e hizo un movimiento leve y entrecortado antes de toser de nuevo. Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, perdiendo la mirada ante él y frunciendo los labios, mientras le ponía una mano sobre la espalda y le daba un par de palmaditas leves. Quistis se incorporó un poco, tenía la mano que había puesto sobre el pecho de Seifer apretando la tela de su gabardina, y la vio hacer de nuevo una mueca desagradable, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar de nuevo, pero en lugar de hacerlo aguantó la respiración, y después cogió aire lentamente.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó Seifer.

Ella lo miró claramente malhumorada, con los ojos brillantes y la cara algo enrojecida, y dejó escapar un gemido hastiado antes de empujarlo para volver a entrar al baño.

\- Me sentiré mejor cuando me dejes en paz – gruñó al pasar por su lado.

Seifer oyó el grifo del baño sonando de nuevo con fuerza mientras observaba sus botas. Había una pequeña cantidad de una sustancia líquida, viscosa y casi transparente cubriendo la punta de una de ellas, y algunas salpicaduras en el borde de sus pantalones.

\- Deberías desayunar algo – le dijo él alzando la voz.

El agua dejó de sonar, y después Quistis pasó a su lado empujándolo de nuevo y dejando una toalla sobre el hombro de Seifer al hacerlo.

\- Que te den – le dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Rinoa miró hacia Quistis cuando llegó al puente de mando, mientras Irvine seguía explicándole cosas a Aura, que estaba sentada junto a él, en el asiento del copiloto. La vio dejarse caer sobre uno de los asientos que habían al fondo de la habitación con aire cansado, y después miró a través de los cristales para perder la mirada entre las nubes que los rodeaban.

\- ¡Quisty! - exclamó Aura de repente, obligándola a mirar hacia ella - ¡Estoy coli.. copli.. colpi...

\- Copilotando – dijo Irvine a su lado con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Eso! - exclamó después la pequeña.

Quistis la miró sonriendo, y se acomodó un poco mejor en la silla.

\- ¿Y que tal se te da? - le preguntó.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Todo luces verdes! - le contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa – Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? - preguntó después hacia Irvine.

\- ¡Eso es lo mejor! - exclamó él mientras continuaba manejando el panel de control principal.

Rinoa miraba a Aura con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, mientras permanecía de pie junto a ellos, con el trasero apoyado en uno de los paneles laterales y los brazos cruzados. Después volvió a mirar hacia Quistis, y vio que ella había vuelto a girarse hacia su izquierda para observar de nuevo las vistas. Tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de una de sus manos, y se tapaba parte de la boca con los dedos.

Sabía que seguramente estaría enfadada con ella, pero aun así no les había dicho nada. Después de aquella especie de confesión de intenciones de Seifer había pasado días enfadada con todo el mundo. No hacía más que atacarlo cuando se le acercaba demasiado, y él no paraba de presionarla siempre que encontraba alguna excusa, y casi como daño colateral el resto de amigos y conocidos más o menos cercanos acababan pagando también el mal humor de la ex-instructora. Se tomaba cualquier comentario o situación ajena a ella como algo personal, y siempre pensaba que todo estaba relacionado con Seifer. Poco a poco parecía haber creado una extraña paranoia según la cual todo el mundo estaba de parte de él, y por lo tanto todos eran como una especie de enemigo, así que tras los primeros días de preguntas, curiosidad y alguna que otra broma, habían decidido no hablar demasiado de lo que ocurría entre ambos cuando Quistis estaba presente.

En cualquier caso, Seifer seguía insistiendo, y Quistis cada vez parecía más cansada y desanimada que otra cosa. Hasta el día anterior.

Por primera vez desde hacía días parecía que le hacía ilusión hacer algo con ellos aunque solo fuese una pequeña visita a Esthar aprovechando aquella misión de Irvine. Rinoa había sabido que iban a salir hacia allí y a volver en el mismo día gracias a Selphie, y de repente se le ocurrió que podrían aprovechar para ver a Laguna y hacer algunas compras por la ciudad. Cuando se lo dijo a Quistis, esta solo se paró a pensarlo durante un par de segundos antes de aceptar. Y aunque sonase a broma, ni Rinoa ni Selphie sabían que Seifer también iba a compartir nave con ellos.

La joven bruja miró hacia el vaquero, y se preguntó si habría sido cosa suya no decírselo a nadie. Desde el principio se había mostrado increíblemente interesado y entretenido con la idea de alguien como Seifer intentando seducir a alguien como Quistis, y había sido el principal culpable de la mayoría de las preguntas y bromas incómodas hacia aquella pobre mujer durante los primeros días. Sin embargo habían conseguido convencerlo más o menos de que dejase de presionarla, y no sin esfuerzo, el muchacho parecía controlar su increíble curiosidad hacia ellos.

\- ¿Tenéis algo de chocolate? - preguntó de repente Quistis.

Tanto Rinoa como Irvine se giraron hacia ella, y negaron en silencio al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Yo sí! - dijo Aura, saltando de su asiento y acercándose a Quistis mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

Sacó una chocolatina que tenía algunas pelusas enganchadas en el envoltorio y que se había doblado y arrugado un poco, denotando el posible estado blandurrio y derretido de lo que hubiese en su interior. Aun así Quistis sonrió y la cogió.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - preguntó Rinoa frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Me lo dio el abuelo Cid – dijo ella -. La tenía guardada para una emergencia como esta.

Quistis dejó escapar una risa suave y leve, y después abrió el envoltorio con cuidado. Efectivamente, la chocolatina estaba casi derretida y algo pegada al plástico que tenía alrededor, así que intentó manipularla ensuciándose lo menos posible al mismo tiempo que le daba un mordisco y observaba después el relleno de galleta y caramelo.

\- Gracias Auri. Cuando lleguemos te compraré una bolsa entera de estas – le dijo a la pequeña, acariciando su cabeza.

Ella le sonrió y la abrazó con cuidado, pegando la mejilla a su ombligo mientras Quistis seguía acariciando su pelo. Volvía a tener la vista perdida en el exterior mientras comía dando pequeños mordisquitos a aquella barrita de chocolate.

Se oyó el ascensor, y Viento se quedó de pie sobre él mirándolos en silencio durante un instante.

\- ¿SEIFER? - preguntó.

\- En el compartimento de descanso... - contestó Quistis sin girarse siquiera hacia ella.

Todos la observaron durante un instante, y después Viento volvió a bajar en aquella plataforma lentamente.

Irvine se giró hacia los mandos, pulsó algunos botones activando el piloto automático, y después se levantó y se quedó mirando a Quistis con los brazos cruzados.

\- Vale, ya no aguanto más – dijo de repente - ¿De qué va Seifer?

Quistis se giró hacia él masticando lentamente, y después se encogió de hombros con desgana.

\- Y yo qué sé – murmuró, volviendo a girarse hacia la ventana.

\- No, en serio – contestó Irvine, comenzando a caminar frente a ella con aire pensativo - ¿Le van las mamis? ¿Le gustabas de antes? ¿Solo quiere un rollete porque estás...

Hizo un gesto hacia ella con una mano, como si solo con eso pudiese evidenciar a qué se refería, y Quistis lo miró achinando un poco la mirada

\- ¿... estoy...? - le preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

\- Bueno, supone muchas ventajas – dijo él levantando las cejas como si hablase de algo evidente e irrefutable -... No es que abunden las mujeres solteras y embarazadas en el Jardín. Y si ese tipo de cosas le ponen, pues...

\- ¡Irvine! - exclamó Rinoa.

Rinoa le hizo un gesto hacia Aura, que lo miraba aún abrazada a Quistis como si no lo entendiese.

\- ¿Le ponen el qué? - preguntó la pequeña.

Irvine la observó en silencio durante un rato, y después sonrió hacia ella.

\- Nada cielo, no le ponen nada – le contestó, y después volvió a mirar hacia Quistis pensando un par de veces las palabras antes de pronunciarlas -... Pero vaya, quiero decir... Estás como más...

Señaló hacia ella, y se quedó callado un instante.

\- Más... - repitió, moviendo una mano ante ella como buscando la palabra adecuada.

\- Escoge bien tus palabras, vaquero, o puede que no llegues a Esthar – le dijo Quistis achinando aún más la mirada en un gesto claramente amenazador.

\- ¿Ves? - contestó él – Antes no contestabas así. Eras como más... correcta.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño pensando en ello, sin encontrar demasiada diferencia entre su comportamiento actual y el anterior, aunque no era la primera vez que le decían algo así.

\- Y bueno, luego están las curvas, y... - volvió a mover la mano ante ella, de nuevo buscando la palabra adecuada, pero mirando descaradamente hacia su pecho.

\- Auri, cuando volvamos al Jardín acuérdate de contarle a tía Selph todo lo que el tío Irvy está diciendo, ¿vale? - dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa algo maligna.

\- ¡Son observaciones objetivas! - exclamó Irvine girándose hacia ella - ¿Me dirás que tú no lo ves?

Rinoa se giró de nuevo hacia Quistis, y la observó durante un instante en silencio, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Después levantó un poco las cejas mientras fruncía los labios.

\- La verdad es que estás muy guapa – contestó finalmente encogiéndose de hombros -... Objetivamente hablando...

\- Y si a Seifer solo le interesas así, entonces ¿de qué va? - volvió a preguntar.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, sin entenderlo, y se quedó mirando el último trocito de chocolatina que había quedado casi olvidado en el interior de aquel envoltorio. Lo cogió con cuidado ensuciándose solo dos dedos, y continuó observándolo tranquilamente mientras Irvine hablaba.

\- No sé, yo no iría por ahí declarando mis intenciones delante de todo el mundo si solo busco... algo pasajero – dijo, pronunciando las dos últimas palabras después de mirar hacia Aura durante un instante -. Si solo quiere... _Eso_ – añadió después, haciendo un gesto con las cejas -. Te lo diría solo a ti, ¿no? Lo insinuaría o yo que sé...

\- Seifer no quiere solo... _Eso_ – dijo de repente Rinoa, y Quistis frunció un poco el ceño mirando el trozo de chocolatina. Después miró a la joven bruja con cierto rencor -. Quistis le gusta.

Después se encogió de hombros sonriéndole.

\- Tal vez ahora ve claro que no va a estar ahí esperándolo para siempre – añadió después caminando hacia el lado opuesto de la sala y sentándose sobre el panel de mando del lado derecho, que normalmente estaba apagado, y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra -. Ella está planificando y construyendo su futuro, y Seifer ha decidido que quiere ser parte de él.

\- ¡Pero si nunca le ha hecho caso! - exclamó Irvine con tono indignado, ganándose una mirada extrañamente dolida por parte de Quistis – Es verdad, ni siquiera cruzabais más de dos o tres palabras a la semana...

Vio a Rinoa encogerse de hombros al otro lado de la sala, y después lo miró como si aquello no le pareciese importante.

\- Es un tipo raro – dijo simplemente -. Tiene una forma extraña de demostrar lo que siente o piensa.

Irvine volvió a girarse hacia Quistis, aún sentada en la silla, mirándolo con bastante desinterés mientras sostenía el último trocito de chocolatina con dos dedos. Aura se había acomodado sobre sus rodillas, y también miraba de uno a otro sin entender demasiado de qué hablaban exactamente.

\- Porque claro – dijo un instante después el vaquero, con una sonrisa algo más sospechosa -, otra teoría que hay es...

Hizo una pausa algo dramática, y Quistis profirió un suspiro entre resignado y hastiado. Había oído aquellos rumores aquí y allí desde el día en que Seifer la había besado en mitad de la cafetería, pero hasta aquel momento nadie se los había expuesto directamente a ella.

\- Madre mía, se te ve venir desde Galbadia... - murmuró la ex-instructora.

\- ¿Vamos a ver al abuelo Fury? - dijo Auri girándose hacia ella.

Quistis la miró sin entenderla al principio, y después le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y negaba.

\- No, cielo, no vamos a Galbadia – le dijo -. Pero allí es donde estaba el tío Irvy cuando volvimos a verlo hace años. Lo que quiero decir es que es muy fácil imaginar lo que va a decir, como si lo hubiese estado pensando desde ese día.

Oyó al vaquero carraspear ante ella, intentando llamar su atención de nuevo, y Quistis levantó una vez más la mirada hacia él.

\- Yo estoy de tu parte en esto, ¿vale? Todos lo estamos- le dijo Irvine, acercándose a ella y agachándose en cuclillas ante la silla de Quistis -. No creo que nos estés mintiendo pero aun así...

\- Aun así tienes que preguntarlo... - dijo Quistis observándolo con una calma pasmosa.

Irvine guardó silencio un instante, seguramente para dar más suspense e intensidad al momento, y Quistis le hizo un gesto con la mano como apremiándolo para que terminase de una vez con aquella absurda situación.

\- ¿Seifer tiene algo que ver con el bebé? - preguntó finalmente.

Quistis le aguantó la mirada durante un buen rato, muy seria y aparentemente tranquila. Sabía que aquella pregunta acabaría apareciendo, y estaba más que preparada para contestarla, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda al hacerlo.

\- No – dijo lentamente y bien claro.

Lo miró a los ojos al hablarle, y dejó un instante de silencio después de aquel monosílabo como si le diese el tiempo necesario para registrar, entender y asimilar su significado. Mientras tanto, Rinoa la miraba frunciendo el ceño y los labios, deseando que aquella nave tuviese una cubierta a la que poder salir y gritar a pleno pulmón que mentía.

\- Seifer no tiene nada que ver, ni lo tendrá – añadió Quistis un buen rato después -. No sé si quiere una noche, dos, o toda una vida conmigo, pero me da igual.

Vio cierto inconformismo en los ojos de Irvine, y después comenzó a oírse tras ellos el mecanismo del ascensor que comenzaba a subir.

\- Lo que él quiere no va a pasar – añadió después, justo antes de que aquella plataforma llegase al puente de mando.

Seifer se quedó allí de pie, con Viento tras él, y miró de uno a otro frunciendo un poco el ceño. Podía notar una atmósfera tensa y un silencio extraño, y después vio la mirada de Irvine y Rinoa al girarse hacia él. Aura también se asomó tras el respaldo del asiento en el que estaba Quistis para mirarlo, pero su ex-instructora no se movió ni un milímetro.

\- Me pregunto de quién estaríais hablando – dijo Seifer sonriendo y acercándose a ellos.

Al pasar junto a Quistis le quitó el trozo de chocolatina derretida que todavía tenía en la mano y se la comió. La oyó hacer un ruidillo inconforme a sus espaldas, y él rio en voz baja. Después se acercó a Rinoa y se dejó caer sobre la silla que había a su lado, poniendo los pies en el panel de control sobre el que ella estaba sentada.

\- ¿Les has contado que hace un momento me has vomitado en una bota? - preguntó después sonriendo hacia Quistis.

Rinoa miró hacia sus pies, que estaban bastante cerca de ella, y se apartó un poco sin intentar disimular la mirada de repulsión con que los miró. Irvine suspiró y movió la cabeza hacia los lados, y no pudo evitar hacer aquella observación.

\- Eres horrible seduciendo a mujeres – dijo mirándolo con desdén.

Seifer lo miró con una sonrisa extraña en los labios, y después miró a Quistis, que estaba levemente sonrojada, y dejó escapar una risilla entretenida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza? - le preguntó – Vamos, instructora, te he visto hacer cosas mucho peores...

El vaquero alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido, y miró hacia Quistis como si le preguntase algo. En cualquier caso, la única respuesta a aquella pregunta no formulada por parte de la ex-instructora fue un ceño fruncido y una cara aún más roja mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Lluvia ácida, Desintegrador, Biometralla... Aliento fétido... - Comenzó a enumerar Seifer sonriendo - ¿Qué clase de técnicas son esas?

\- Sabes que no funcionan de manera literal – se defendió ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Después se quedaron ambos callados, y Rinoa, Irvine y Viento se miraron los unos a los otros sintiéndose levemente incómodos.

\- Quédate esta noche en Esthar conmigo – dijo Seifer de repente, un buen rato después, ganándose una sonora carcajada por parte de Irvine.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? - le contestó Quistis, sin girarse hacia él, pero sintiendo algo de calor en sus mejillas.

\- Como he dicho hace un minuto, a veces me da la sensación de que no tienes ni idea de como seducir a una mujer, y a veces dices cosas así y pienso: "este tío es un genio" – comentó el vaquero con una mirada orgullosa.

\- Cállate – le contestó Seifer simplemente

El siguiente silencio fue un poco más incómodo si cabía, hasta que Irvine dio una palmada en el aire y se acercó a Rinoa para empujarla hacia la salida. Después cogió a Aura y la levantó de las rodillas de Quistis hasta su hombro, sujetándola como si fuese un saco de patatas, e hizo un gesto hacia Viento antes de hablar.

\- Creo que ya llegado la hora de ir a comprobar que todo son luces verdes en el resto de la nave – comentó en voz bastante alta, mientras se acercaba al ascensor con Aura sobre el hombro, empujando a Rinoa frente a él, y mirando a Viento como indicándole que bajase con ellos.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó Quistis, girándose hacia los cuatro y poniéndose de pie.

\- No toquéis el panel de control y llegaremos en un par de horas – les dijo, colocándose sobre la plataforma y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de las otras dos chicas después de pulsar el botón de bajada.

Quistis se acercó a ellos a toda prisa, y Seifer se movió tras ella para sujetarla de un brazo mientras la plataforma comenzaba a bajar lentamente.

\- ¡Suéltame! - le exigió, intentando bajar con ellos.

\- ¿Estás loca? - le dijo – He visto a gente partirse la crisma por escalones mucho más pequeños.

Tiró de ella y la retuvo mientras el ascensor llegaba al piso de abajo, y después Quistis se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el panel de control de aquel aparato y pulsar el botón de llamada. La luz parpadeó durante un instante, y después se oyó un extraño pitido, pero nada se movió.

\- Maldita sea, lo han bloqueado... - gruñó en voz baja.

Por suerte, sabía que aquel sistema de bloqueo no duraba demasiado.

Sintió a Seifer moviéndose tras ella, y de inmediato se giró, caminó rápidamente hacia el asiento del piloto, y se dejó caer en él profiriendo un profundo suspiro furioso. Seifer la miró sonriendo, y después caminó tranquilamente y se sentó en el asiento que había a su izquierda.

\- Me hacía ilusión esta visita a Esthar – refunfuñó Quistis varios minutos después, con la mirada fija en las nubes que se movían ante ellos -. Estaba deseando perderte de vista aunque solo fuese durante unas horas...

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿por qué no me dejaste irme? - le preguntó él un instante después.

Quistis se giró hacia él y lo miró con rencor.

\- Si te quedaste no fue por lo que yo te dije – le rebatió -. Si mis palabras hubiesen tenido algún efecto no hubieses puesto un pie fuera del Jardín. Al final volviste porque te dio la gana.

Lo vio reír en voz baja, y después se giró de nuevo hacia el frente como había hecho él.

\- Tienes razón – le concedió con una sonrisa extraña -. Pero lo cierto es que no quieres que me aleje de ti.

\- Porque eso significaría perder la normalidad entre nosotros, y nunca ha sido mi intención.

Le hablaba sin titubeos y con una calma un tanto forzada, como si hubiese pensado y decidido aquellas palabras hacía tiempo.

\- Pues no te ha salido muy bien que digamos – le contestó él, cruzándose de brazos y colocando los pies sobre una esquina del panel de control.

Quistis miró hacia sus pies con aire inquisitivo, vigilando que no tocase nada peligroso, y después lo miró a él frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Que no me ha salido bien? - preguntó indignada - ¿Insinúas que todo esto es culpa mía?

Seifer no le contestó, permitió que el silencio añadiese un punto de intriga a la posible respuesta a aquella pregunta, y Quistis achinó un poco la mirada.

\- Eres tú el que ha decidido que las cosas han de cambiar, yo no he hecho nada – lo acusó ella.

\- ¿Eso crees? - le preguntó Seifer mirándola muy serio.

Quistis le aguantó la mirada durante un instante, y finalmente se levantó y se alejó hacia el ascensor. Estaba claro que solo intentaba confundirla y jugar con ella para que dudase de todo lo que ocurría entre ambos, pero no permitiría que se saliese con la suya así como así. Pulsó el botón de llamada de la plataforma, y de nuevo aquella luz parpadeó y oyó el mismo pitido. Seifer la oyó quejarse en voz baja, y después Quistis se movió un par de veces ante el ascensor, caminando con impaciencia, y se quedó durante un instante mirando a través de las ventanas, de perfil. Él la observó durante un instante, como hacía siempre que ella no era totalmente consciente, recorriendo la forma de su cuerpo con calma.

\- Me gusta el jersey, pero dentro de poco parecerás una inmensa calabaza andante – bromeó.

Quistis lo miró claramente molesta, y él le sonrió con aire burlón. La miraba a los ojos, como siempre, y aquello era otro estúpido detalle que la ponía de mal humor. Aunque bromease sobre el evidente tamaño de su tripa jamás lo había visto bajar su mirada más allá de su pecho.

La siguiente vez que pulsó el botón, se iluminó de manera fija, y aquella plataforma comenzó a subir lentamente. Seifer la oyó hacer un ruidillo aliviado al respirar, y se puso en pie en cuanto el ascensor llegó a aquella planta. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y Quistis se giró con una mirada severa.

\- Deja, de, seguirme – le ordenó marcando exageradamente cada palabra.

Seifer sonrió, y se quedó parado ante ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Después Quistis dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y pulsó el botón para que la plataforma comenzase a bajar. En cuanto Seifer se quedó a solas, dejó escapar una risa corta y confiada.

\- Bueno, al menos has conseguido que te dirija la palabra – se dijo a sí mismo.


	34. Porque no queríamos nada el uno del otro

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXIV: PORQUE NO QUERÍAMOS NADA EL UNO DEL OTRO.**

* * *

Ambos se aguantaban la mirada en un extraño pulso absurdo. Y todo porque Aura le había exigido que dejase de frotar su mejilla contra su cara, y porque Laguna se negaba en rotundo a hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes que cuando te pones en plan mandón eres igual que tu abuela? - le dijo con una sonrisa desenfadada.

La pequeña puso los brazos en jarra, algo indignada, sintiendo que le estaba cambiando de tema, y sintiéndose demasiado mayor como para dejarlo pasar como si tal cosa.

\- ¡No me estás escuchando! - le dijo frunciendo el ceño, y la sonrisa de Laguna se ensanchó aún más antes de cogerla de nuevo en brazos y volver a frotar su mejilla contra la de la pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué puñetas eres tan adorable? - le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Que pinchas! - se quejó ella, intentando apartarlo de su cara.

\- Laguna... - volvió a decir Rinoa, sonriendo hacia ellos e incapaz de mantenerse mínimamente seria aunque intentase repetirle que no dijese palabrotas.

Cuando el presidente de Esthar se separó al fin de su nieta se la quedó mirando de nuevo con cara de bobo, mientras ella se frotaba las mejillas con ambas manos. Después lo miró algo menos indignada, y su expresión cambió poco a poco hasta convertirse en una sonrisilla adorable.

\- ¿Me cuentas historias de Winhill? - le pidió, y él asintió enérgicamente y se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás de aquella habitación con la pequeña en sus rodillas.

Eleone no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa llena de ternura, y después suspiró girándose hacia Rinoa.

\- Parece que fue ayer cuando todavía correteaba a gatas por los pasillos – dijo con cierta añoranza.

\- Si solo hace unos meses que la visteis – dijo Rinoa, que estaba sentada a su lado, en el sofá que había justo frente al que ocupaban Laguna y Aura.

\- Pero crecen tan rápido – comentó Eleone. Después miró hacia Quistis, que llevaba un buen rato paseando un caramelo de menta de los que había encontrado en la recepción de la residencia presidencial por su boca, sentada al otro lado de Rinoa, mientras observaba también aquella enternecedora escena con aire distraído -. Menos mal que dentro de poco habrá un nuevo peque al que mimar.

Aquel comentario llegó a Quistis un poco de lejos, y no fue consciente de a qué se refería hasta que sintió que ambas la miraban en silencio. Entonces se giró hacia ellas y sonrió con cierta incomodidad, sintiendo que se sonrojaba levemente.

\- Sí – contestó simplemente.

No había visto a Eleone desde hacía meses, y no había hablado con ella en todo aquel tiempo, y lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien qué decir. Por un momento se sintió el centro de atención de ambas, y miró a su alrededor intentando imaginar lo que esperaban de ella.

\- ¿Se sabe ya lo que será? - preguntó Eleone.

Quistis negó con la cabeza, y aguardó un instante antes de contestar de verdad.

\- El equipo médico del Jardín es bastante básico y rudimentario – explicó -, y Kadowaki no tiene demasiada experiencia interpretando ecografías, así que lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que por ahora todo va bien. Para el mes que viene debería verse todo más claro, así que suponemos que tal vez...

\- Aquí tenemos muy buenos equipos – dijo Eleone de repente.

Quistis se la quedó mirando en silencio, y Rinoa se giró después hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Tal vez el presidente pueda hacer algunas llamadas y conseguirte una cita para mañana – añadió después Eleone.

Rinoa volvió a mirar hacia ella, y después se giró de nuevo hacia Quistis, con una expresión suplicante esta vez.

\- Bueno, volvemos esta noche, así que... - dijo Quistis un instante después.

\- ¡Oh, por Xian, Quisty! - exclamó Rinoa – Sabes que basta con una llamada para que Squall nos permita aplazar la vuelta una sola noche.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, sabiendo que aquella decisión no debía tomarse en base a caprichos o intereses personales. Ellas habían aprovechado aquel viaje para acompañar al equipo de Irvine, pero estaban hablando del uso de una nave que servía exclusivamente como transporte de SeeDs de alto rango para misiones de cierta categoría. Disponer de ella a su antojo le parecía cuanto menos inapropiado.

\- El Lagunamov debería estar de vuelta esta noche, si mañana hay programada alguna-

\- ¿Es que no tienes ganas de saber si será niño o niña? - le preguntó Rinoa frunciendo el ceño, incapaz de creer que estuviese rechazando semejante oportunidad.

Se quedó callada, y tragó saliva. Lo cierto es que estaba deseando saberlo, pero la simple idea de quedarse en aquel lugar durante la noche sabiendo que Seifer estaría con ellos le ponía la piel de chocobo, porque sabía que sería una oportunidad que ni Rinoa ni Irvine desperdiciarían.

\- La verdad es que me había hecho a la idea de saberlo más adelante... - murmuró, intentando sonar medianamente convincente.

\- ¡Venga ya! - dijo Rinoa, y oyó a Eleone riendo suavemente.

\- Creo que bastará con hablar tranquilamente con Squall para llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo sobre el Lagunamov – le dijo.

Quistis las miró a ambas sin decir nada más, y después cogió aire con una expresión algo derrotada. Oyó una puerta abriéndose, y las tres se giraron hacia ella para ver a Kiros mirando hacia el presidente.

\- Irvine y los demás han vuelto – dijo -. Parece que han acabado antes de lo previsto. ¿Servimos la cena o se irán antes?

\- ¡Nos quedamos! - exclamó Rinoa.

Habían pasado parte del día paseando por la ciudad mientras Laguna atendía a sus responsabilidades como presidente, y la idea era relajarse un rato en su compañía y cenar con él mientras Irvine y su equipo acababan con su misión.

\- Prepara un par de habitaciones, Kiros – añadió después Eleone -. Seguramente se queden un poco más de lo previsto.

Quistis las miró con el ceño fruncido, y Aura y Laguna se giraron hacia ellas al mismo tiempo con una expresión sorprendida e ilusionada a partes iguales.

\- ¿Nos quedamos? - preguntó Aura.

\- ¿Os quedáis? - dijo Laguna al mismo tiempo que la pequeña.

* * *

\- Hace más de dos años que se repite cada pocos meses – les explicaba Kiros -. Y cada vez aparecen más cerca de la ciudad, así que no hemos querido arriesgarnos. Los guardias de Esthar no están tan acostumbrados a tratar con ese tipo de amenazas.

Viento asintió enérgicamente, y Seifer dio otro trago a su copa de vino sin aportar nada en especial a la conversación.

\- Los molbols pueden ser realmente molestos si no se está bien preparado – comentó Irvine.

Aquella misión tenía cierto riesgo. Se trataba de exterminar una extraña acumulación de aquellos monstruos que había aparecido de repente en el límite entre La Gran Salina y la ciudad de Esthar, y Laguna había preferido pedir ayuda a Squall antes que arriesgar a sus propios soldados, bastante menos acostumbrados a lidiar con aquel tipo de seres.

\- ¿Eran muchos? - preguntó Aura entusiasmada.

Seifer la miró frunciendo el ceño, y se preguntó de donde debía salir aquella fascinación por cualquier cosa relacionada con monstruos horribles y peligrosos. Después miró al otro lado de aquella gran mesa, y observó a Quistis en silencio durante un buen rato. Parecía tranquila, mientras su atención iba y venía de manera distraída y relajada entre la conversación que tenían sobre aquella aburrida misión y sobre lo que quisiera que Eleone y Rinoa llevaban rato parloteando.

Laguna dijo algo, aunque Seifer ni siquiera llegó a oírlo bien, y después oyó a Aura riendo y vio que Quistis miraba hacia ella con una sonrisa tierna y serena. Recordó aquella misma sonrisa hacía varios meses, justo antes de que se acercase a hablar con ella el día del cumpleaños de la pequeña, y aquella sensación extraña y familiar a la vez volvió a recorrer su memoria durante un instante. Se quedó mirando la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, y volvió a dar un sorbo corto pero lento mientras pensaba en que no había vuelto a beber desde entonces.

Rinoa dijo algo en tono emocionado, y después Seifer sintió que Irvine dejaba de hablar y se dirigía a ella.

\- ¿Por eso nos quedamos? - preguntó emocionado.

Seifer levantó la mirada hacia él preguntándose qué habrían dicho, consciente por primera vez de que ni siquiera había preguntado el motivo de que no volviesen hasta el día siguiente. La verdad es que había supuesto simplemente que el presidente querría pasar algo más de tiempo con su nieta y ni siquiera le había dado importancia. Vio que el vaquero miraba hacia Quistis, y cuando él se giró de nuevo hacia ella tan solo vio que asentía con aire levemente inconforme.

\- Supongo que desaprovechar la ocasión sería algo... inapropiado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Entonces la hacemos mañana? - preguntó Irvine emocionado, y Quistis lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y ese plural? - le preguntó dejando escapar una risa corta y burlona.

Irvine frunció el ceño, y después hizo un gesto con los brazos como si la respuesta a esa pregunta le pareciese obvia.

\- Bueno, estamos todos aquí, somos familia – comentó -... Supongo que nos hace ilusión a todos, ¿no?

Quistis lo miró frunciendo un poco más el ceño.

\- ¿Crees que es una especie fiesta o algo así? - le preguntó Quistis con tono burlón – No puede entrar quien quiera.

\- Bueno, pero – contestó Irvine, mirando a su alrededor y después a Laguna -... Somos como VIPs o algo así, ¿no? Laguna podría hacer que nos permitiesen-

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero que haya nadie más? - lo cortó Quistis en tono tajante.

Se hizo un silencio extraño y tenso, y Seifer volvió a bajar la mirada hacia lo que quedaba en su copa de vino deduciendo perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando. Después se la acabó de un trago, y pudo oír a Irvine riendo de manera desenfadada. Sabía que aquel tipo de risa era predecesora de cualquier tontería o broma, y sabía que solo pretendía romper aquel ambiente enrarecido con su peculiar sentido del humor, pero imaginaba que no lo conseguiría fácilmente tratándose de Quistis.

\- ¿Ni siquiera Seifer? - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Seifer alzó la mirada para observar durante un segundo a Quistis, que ni siquiera movió los ojos hacia él. Después pudo ver a Rinoa mirándolo con aire apenado, y por último se giró hacia Irvine para ver que tenía una sonrisa aparentemente burlona en los labios, pero había un brillo incómodo en sus ojos.

Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño, y no contestó nada, y aquel nuevo silencio se alargó durante unos segundos más mientras Laguna, Eleone, Kiros y Ward los observaban sin terminar de entender qué estaba pasando.

\- A ver, que lo digo porque se supone que él quiere – titubeó Irvine, frunciendo un poco el ceño e intentando arreglar aquel desafortunado comentario -... Oye, échame una mano.

Aquello último lo dijo mirando hacia Seifer, pero este le sonrió con malicia y después negó lentamente.

Irvine frunció el ceño y lo miró con rencor, y después volvió a pasear la mirada entre los demás con cierta indignación. Finalmente optó por una vía de escape distinta.

\- ¿Sabes? Si realmente quieres algo con ella este es uno de esos detalles que te puede hacer ganar puntos... - comentó mirando de nuevo hacia Seifer.

Este le devolvió la mirada con suspicacia.

\- ¿Qué detalle? - le preguntó como si no se fiase de él.

\- Querer acompañarla en un momento así, por ejemplo – le dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Quistis.

Seifer la miró muy serio durante un instante, y pudo ver una clara advertencia en su mirada. Después paseó los ojos entre los demás, y finalmente volvió a mirar al vaquero.

\- El crío es suyo, ella decide – contestó muy serio -... Que haga lo que quiera y con quién quiera.

Oyó a Rinoa dejar escapar un bufidillo inconforme, y cuando la miró le hizo un gesto que decía claramente 'respuesta incorrecta, idiota'.

Quistis lo observó en silencio durante un instante, con una expresión ilegible y una sensación algo malhumorada en el estómago, pero agradeció aquella respuesta. Era simple y demoledora, justo como ella la necesitaba.

Laguna y los demás los continuaron observando en silencio, y finalmente Eleone se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo leve, intentando llamar la atención de los demás.

\- Squall nos comentó que han puesto hilo musical en el ascensor del Jardín – dijo con aire distraído

* * *

Seifer abrió la puerta de aquel dormitorio después de comprobar varias veces que era el que le habían dicho. No tenía demasiadas ganas de meterse en la habitación de cualquier otro invitado de Laguna, aunque no le hubiese parecido demasiado mal que fuese la de Quistis.

Cuando entró, su ex-instructora levantó los ojos del libro que tenía entre las manos y se lo quedó mirando durante un instante.

Estaba sentada en una cama, con la espalda apoyada en dos almohadas, y tenía a Aura totalmente dormida sobre ella. El libro que había abierto ante ella tenía aspecto de cuento infantil, y al otro lado de la habitación podía oír un sonido profundo y algo sonoro, como un ronquido muy suave y tranquilo.

Seifer miró a su alrededor, estudiando aquel dormitorio. Había tres camas individuales de aspecto lujoso pegadas a la pared que tenía a su derecha, y al otro lado de la habitación un par de sofás que parecían bastante cómodos sobre los que habían dejado algunas mantas dobladas y un par de almohadas. Miró de nuevo hacia Quistis, sentada en la cama central, mientras una extraña forma abultada continuaba roncando muy flojito bajo las mantas de la cama que había más lejos, y por último observó la tercera cama individual, sobre la que habían dejado un par de mochilas tiradas de cualquier manera y a la que además le faltaba la almohada.

\- ¿La residencia presidencial y nos meten a los seis en el mismo agujero? - preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Quistis ni siquiera volvió a mirar hacia él.

\- Dicen que esta era la única habitación disponible - dijo con calma -... Seguramente es cosa de Rinoa, o de Irvine... O de los dos...

Hablaba como si no le importase demasiado que le hubiesen tendido aquella especie de trampa, o la situación en general.

Después Seifer miró de nuevo hacia la otra cama ocupada, justo al otro lado de la de Quistis, y levantó una ceja entretenida. No podía ver claramente quién estaba durmiendo en ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que acababa de dejar al vaquero jugando a cartas con Viento y con Ward en la partida de triple triad más ridícula que había visto en la vida, no le costó demasiado imaginar que debía ser Rinoa.

\- No sabía que las princesas roncaran... - murmuró quitándose la gabardina y después las botas.

\- En primavera, con una leve alergia a las gramíneas, parece ser que sí... - contestó Quistis sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Lo miró de reojo, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y después se acercaba a aquella cama, dejando la mochila en el suelo y dejándose caer después a sí mismo sobre el colchón mientras profería un gruñido cansado.

\- Pensaba que precisamente tú deberías saber algo así... - murmuró después Quistis, incapaz de no hacer aquella observación.

Seifer la miró en silencio mientras ella continuaba leyendo aquel estúpido cuento que no debía tener más de cinco o seis páginas en total, y después lo oyó dejar escapar una risilla escueta y un poco tensa.

\- Puede que nos acostásemos un par de veces, pero nunca dormimos juntos - aclaró él, como si aquello supusiese una especial diferencia.

Después de aquel comentario se hizo un silencio tenso y algo molesto, y ambos permitieron que se alargase durante varios minutos sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Quistis seguía observando las páginas ilustradas de aquel cuento como si buscase algo en ellas, y Seifer centraba su atención en el techo extrañamente decorado de la habitación. Volvió a recordar la cena de hacía apenas un par de horas, las conversaciones casi triviales y el sabor de la comida y el vino, y la misma sensación familiar de entonces hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Sabes? - murmuró un buen rato después, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre su estómago - Durante toda la cena no he dejado de acordarme del cumpleaños de Auri... - dijo.

Quistis hizo un gesto imperceptible con una de las cejas, pensando en lo extraño que se le hacía que llamase a la pequeña por su nombre y no con un estúpido mote. Tan solo lo había oído hacerlo otra vez antes, la noche que se quedó a dormir en su habitación.

Seifer giró un poco la cabeza para observarla, y vio que seguía concentrada en aquella aparentemente apasionada lectura sin molestarse en contestarle ni en prestarle demasiada atención. Llevaba el pelo suelto, como suponía que hacía siempre para dormir, y vestía una camiseta de tirantes de color oscuro que parecía bastante ceñida, aunque no podía saberlo exactamente ya que tenía la manta de su cama cubriéndola hasta el pecho.

\- Me senté a tu lado y estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que nuestros brazos se tocaban - continuó hablando un instante después -... Y no parecías ni la mitad de asustada que ahora.

\- No estoy asustada - mintió ella con aire tranquilo.

Lo oyó reír en voz baja a su lado, pero no se giró hacia él, sino que continuó ignorándolo.

\- Sí que lo estás - le discutió él, y la vio fruncir el ceño muy levemente -... Tanto que has dejado tus cosas encima de esta cama y has cogido la almohada pensando que así evitarías que me acostase en ella...

La vio mirarlo de reojo muy rápidamente, frunciendo un poco más el ceño, y él sonrió hacia ella sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

\- Aquella noche hablamos como si nada de cosas que nunca le habías contado a nadie y sonreías como si no te importase qué pudiese pensar de ti - dijo después volviendo a mirar hacia el techo -... ¿Sabes que cuando sonríes-

\- Cállate - lo cortó ella en tono tajante.

Lo oyó reír en voz baja, pero durante un instante se quedó callado, pensativo. Sabía que no le gustaba que le dijese nada mínimamente halagador.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Seifer un minuto después.

\- Porque no me apetece oír a un idiota ebrio diciendo tonterías - le contestó ella sin pensárselo -. Duérmete de una vez.

\- No estoy borracho - le aclaró él -. Y no te preguntaba eso.

Quistis lo miró un poco de reojo, mientras él aguardaba un momento mirando hacia sus propios pies.

\- ¿Por qué entonces podíamos hablar como si tal cosa? - preguntó.

Quistis giró un poco la cara hacia él y pensó en ello durante un instante.

\- Porque no queríamos nada el uno del otro - le contestó en un susurro.

Quistis volvió a mirar hacia el libro de Aura, pero sin verlo realmente.

\- Y de repente queríamos algo, pero algo simple - dijo un minuto después -... Tan simple que pensé que podía correr el riesgo...

Bajó el libro, dejando que descansase sobre el hombro de Aura, y después respiró lentamente, llenando los pulmones de aire.

\- Lo que queremos ahora sigue siendo igual de simple - murmuró Seifer un rato después, mirándola.

La oyó reír en voz baja, y la vio negar con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

\- Yo sigo queriendo lo mismo que al principio, pero tú no... - le recordó.

Seifer no le contestó. La miró buscando en su expresión alguna señal que le permitiese ver si lo que decía era cierto o no, pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada.

Un instante después el teléfono de Quistis empezó a sonar en la mesita que había entre ambos, y ella se sobresaltó, haciendo que Aura se removiese en sus brazos mientras emitía un gemidillo molesto. Después miró hacia aquel aparato y alargó una mano intentando cogerlo. Estaba sentada en la cama tan apartada de Seifer como podía, por lo que tampoco podía alcanzar su teléfono sin moverse más, y no quería despertar a la pequeña. Seifer la observó mientras intentaba estirar más el brazo, aunque el teléfono estaba a más de dos palmos de la punta de sus dedos, y después ella lo miró con una expresión un tanto extraña.

\- ¿Puedes silenciarlo? - le preguntó.

Seifer miró hacia el teléfono móvil mientras seguía sonando, y frunció el ceño con una sensación rarísima. Sentía que había vivido algo extrañamente parecido, solo que las palabras de Quistis no parecían encajar. De repente oyó su voz diciendo 'siléncialo, maldita sea', pero ella no había vuelto a decir nada. Era como si la hubiese oído tan solo en su cabeza. Extendió la mano y cogió el teléfono justo en el momento en que dejó de sonar, preguntándose de dónde había salido aquella especie de alucinación que acababa de oír, y se quedó mirando el teléfono como perdido. En la pantalla podía ver una fotografía de Selphie, y tocó con el dedo sobre aquella imagen casi como un acto reflejo.

\- Es Selphie... - murmuró.

Vio la notificación de aquella llamada perdida, y después otra diferente en la que podía leer que le había enviado varios mensajes. De nuevo volvió a rozar la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre aquel mensaje casi sin pensarlo.

\- Deja de tocar mi teléfono - le dijo Quistis, empezando a sonar como si estuviese enfadándose.

\- Pregunta por el vaquero, dice que no le coge el teléfono - le dijo Seifer después de leer los mensajes. Acto seguido, Quistis lo vio moviendo ambos pulgares sobre la pantalla como si escribiese.

\- ¡Deja de escribir! - le dijo ella, susurrando todo lo fuerte que se pudo permitir mientras le hablaba entre dientes.

\- Solo estoy diciéndole que está bien y que la llamarás mañana - le dijo Seifer frunciendo un poco el ceño -... De nada - añadió un instante después.

La oyó suspirar con aire cansado, y después de pulsar el icono para enviar aquel mensaje observó el que había justo al lado. De nuevo lo pulsó sin pensárselo dos veces, y echó un vistazo rápido a la galería de imágenes.

Quistis volvió a mirar hacia él, y frunció un poco el ceño mientras él seguía con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su teléfono. Esperó un par de segundos más, y después frunció un poco más el ceño sintiéndose algo molesta e impaciente.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo más? - le preguntó varios segundos después.

Seifer seguía observando aquella foto mientras aguantaba la respiración, y poco a poco volvió a resonar en su cabeza la musiquilla de aquel teléfono mientras Quistis gruñía contra su boca y le pedía que lo silenciase. Recordaba haberlo cogido intentando manipularlo mientras ella lo desnudaba con bastante prisa.

\- Olías a vino - murmuró Seifer de repente, recordando lo que fue sucediendo después.

Quistis lo miró algo confusa y pestañeó un par e veces.

\- No he bebido nada - le recordó.

Él negó con la cabeza levemente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la pequeña pantalla. Recorriendo cada rincón de lo que podía ver del cuerpo semidesnudo de Quistis.

\- La primera noche - susurró -... Olías y sabías a vino...

Quistis frunció el ceño, y después se movió inclinando un poco la cabeza para ver lo que estaba mirando en aquel aparato. Luego se incorporó de repente dejando escapar un gruñidillo ahogado, y Auri se despertó mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada.

\- ¡Dame eso! - gritó de repente, casi saltando de la cama con la cara encendida.

Aura se quedó sentada en la cama sin entender nada, observando como Seifer se ponía en pie intentando huir de Quistis, mientras ella lo agarraba de la camiseta y lo empujaba sobre la cama.

\- ¡Dame el maldito teléfono! - le ordenó, forcejeando con él mientras intentaba quitárselo.

Seifer se giró sobre el colchón, tumbándose sobre su estómago y manteniendo el teléfono de Quistis entre sus manos parapetado bajo su propio peso. Quistis lo oyó reír a carcajadas, mientras ella se sentaba sobre su trasero e intentaba colar las manos bajo él.

\- ¡Casi me arrancaste la ropa! - exclamaba Seifer entre risas.

De repente podía recordarlo. Podía recordar cómo le había abierto la puerta en ropa interior y lo había empujado hacia adentro, tirándolo sobre la cama y sentándose sobre sus piernas mientras lo besaba.

\- ¡Dame! ¡El maldito! ¡Teléfono! - le gritaba ella mientras le golpeaba la espalda con los puños cerrados.

\- ¡Ni loco! - exclamó él - ¡Te dije que si seguías besándome así tendría que pedirte que te casases conmigo y me diste una bofetada! - dijo entre carcajadas, y sintió que Quistis le ponía ambas manos bajo la barbilla y comenzaba a tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras apoyaba las rodillas sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! - le ordenó, inmovilizándolo.

Seifer podía sentir que le costaba respirar, y que la presión en su cabeza iba tornándose insoportablemente molesta a medida que le cortaba la circulación. Aun así se resistió con todas sus fuerzas y estiró los brazos ante él, manipulando el teléfono de Quistis como buenamente podía.

\- Quisty... - murmuró Aura tras ella.

Quistis se giró hacia la pequeña, sentada sobre la espalda de Seifer, y la vio observándolos con una expresión entre confusa y asustada. Después volvió a mirar hacia el frente y vio la foto de nuevo en la pantalla, y los dedos de Seifer pulsando el iconito de enviar para comenzar después a moverse por la lista de contactos de todo el Jardín.

\- ¡Seifer! - gritó Quistis, y le soltó el cuello para estirarse sobre él intentando alcanzar su móvil.

Seifer tosió un par de veces, y arqueó la espalda estirando los brazos hacia abajo e intentando quitársela de encima, pero ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas y le tiró del pelo intentando que dejase de moverse.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - le gritó después, reconociendo un mensaje de confirmación de envío de archivos.

Lo oyó reír, y después gruñir cuando ella le clavó el dedo pulgar en el hueco que había tras su oreja izquierda. Seifer volvió a moverse bajo ella, y se sacudió de nuevo girándose a duras penas bajo su cuerpo. Después sujetó el teléfono con una mano mientras la sujetaba a ella con la otra rodeando su cintura.

Hizo un gesto molesto después de mover la mandíbula, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo donde Quistis le había hincado el pulgar, y después la miró algo enfadado.

Estaba totalmente tumbada sobre él, mirando hacia su objetivo y estirando ambos brazos hacia aquel aparatito, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes mientras se removía sobre él. Seifer sonrió y recorrió su rostro con los ojos mientras la apretaba un poco más sobre su pecho. Cogió aire lentamente sintiendo el olor de su pelo, que se movía suavemente sobre su cara a medida que ella se frotaba contra él sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, y después estiró un poco más el brazo llevándolo algo más hacia abajo. Al hacerlo Quistis se inclinó un poco más, y Seifer sonrió acercándose a sus labios. Podía sentir su respiración sobre su boca a mientras la oía maldecir entre gruñidillos furiosos.

\- ¡Xian! ¡Que hay niños delante! - exclamó Irvine en cuanto entró en la habitación.

Los dos levantaron la vista hacia él, y Quistis se apartó de Seifer de inmediato, con la cara totalmente encendida.

\- ¡No es lo que parece! - exclamó de repente, con la voz algo temblorosa y la respiración acelerada.

Irvine levantó ambas cejas, miró de uno a otro, y después puso los brazos en jarras e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- No sé si puede ser mucho más de lo que parece, Quis - le dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- ¡Tío Irvyyyy! - comenzó a lloriquear Aura, corriendo y estirando las manitas hacia él.

El vaquero la cogió en brazos, y después le acarició la cabecita con una mano mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus bracitos, sollozando contra el cuello aterciopelado de su gabardina.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? - le dijo en tono compasivo - ¿Tía Quisty y tío Seify te están causando traumitas irreparables?

\- ¡Me ha... - tartamudeó Quistis, señalando hacia Seifer.

Miró hacia él y después frunció el ceño y le quitó el teléfono móvil de un manotazo. Luego volvió a mirarlo mientras él le sonreía, y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Lo vio inclinarse hacia adelante mientras gruñía en voz baja, y después miró a Aura que la observaba en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No... - dijo, titubeando. Después intentó componer su mejor expresión de mujer adulta y serena, aunque no lo consiguió demasiado - No hay que pegar, ¿vale?

Oyó a Irvine hacer un ruidillo burlón en forma de pedorreta, y después la miró como si fuese algún tipo de comediante.

\- ¡Me ha quitado el móvil! - dijo por fin, señalando a Seifer - ¡Estaba trasteando con él!

Irvine levantó una ceja acusadora, y Aura frunció un pelín el ceño como si no la hubiese entendido.

\- Es - tartamudeó de nuevo, indignada -... Es...

Oyó a Seifer riendo en voz baja a su lado, y cuando lo miró vio que estaba toqueteando su propio teléfono. Después miró hacia el suyo, y vio que había una ventana abierta del programa de comunicación del Jardín. El destinatario no era otro que Seifer Almasy, y abajo podía ver como último mensaje enviado un archivo representado con la imagen en miniatura de aquella dichosa foto.

\- Serás - murmuró entre dientes, y después se giró hacia él enfurecida -... ¡Borra eso! - le exigió intentando quitarle el teléfono.

Seifer estiró la mano hacia arriba, de manera que Quistis no pudiese alcanzarlo, mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó, observando como daba un par de saltitos muy pegada a él - ¡El teléfono móvil de cada persona es territorio personal e íntimo de cada uno! ¡Nadie debería mirar teléfonos ajenos!

Quistis lo miró arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño, y después cerró el puño derecho claramente dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo. Sin embargo miró hacia Aura antes de hacerlo, y después se dirigió otra vez hacia Seifer como si solo con la mirada pudiese asesinarlo.

\- Borra - le dijo muy lentamente -... eso...

Irvine los observó en silencio mientras Seifer le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza como toda contestación, y después el vaquero cogió aire de manera exagerada y muy sonora, abriendo los ojos como platos y poniéndose una mano ante la boca.

\- ¡Quisty! - exclamó, obligándola a girarse hacia él - ¿Tienes fotos picantillas en el móvil?

\- ¡Claro que no! - le contestó de inmediato, ruborizándose violentamente.

Seifer miró hacia el vaquero y después le dedicó una sonrisa extraña que no supo entender.

\- ¡Venga ya! - dijo, acercándose a ellos - Déjame verlo.

\- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! - exclamó Quistis interponiéndose ente Irvine y Seifer.

\- Y del mío - añadió Seifer tras ella, mirándolo de manera amenazadora.

Irvine dio un paso a atrás, y Aura los miró a los tres algo más tranquila pero igual de confusa que al principio, y después el vaquero les dedicó una mirada rencorosa mientras fruncía los labios.

\- Bueno, si me disculpan - dijo Seifer de repente, apartándose de Quistis y dirigiéndose a la puerta -. Creo que tengo que ir al baño un momento.

Les sonrió de manera maliciosa, y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Está implicando lo que creo que está implicando? - preguntó Irvine.

Oyó a Quistis emitir un gemidillo casi desesperado y después la vio tirarse sobre la cama que había en el centro y cubrirse con las mantas totalmente. Pegó la cara a la almohada, y la oyó gritando contra ella.

Irvine dejó escapar una risilla entretenida y después se acercó a la cama de Rinoa, que continuaba roncando suavemente, y dejó a Aura a su lado mientras la sacudía poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. El último ronquidillo fue algo más fuerte que los anteriores, y después se giró hacia él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tu pareja favorita se enrolla en la misma habitación en la que tú estás y te lo pierdes? - le preguntó en tono burlón.

\- ¡Irvine! - gritó Quistis de repente - ¡Nadie se ha enrollado con nadie!

Rinoa la miró durante un instante, y después miró a Irvine como si no reconociese a ninguno de los dos.

\- Quisty y Seifer se estaban pegando... - dijo Aura en tono lastimero acurrucándose a su lado.

\- Ven aquí, cielo - murmuró Rinoa, cubriéndola con la manta y abrazándola.

Y en cuestión de segundos volvía a estar dormida.


	35. Mi pequeño

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¿Os habéis fijado en que ya tenemos aquí el remastered? Porque no sé si sois conscientes de lo guapos que son Quistis y Seifer *¬* **  
**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXV: MI PEQUEÑO...**

* * *

Seifer lo miraba como si tuviese intención de apuñalarlo en cuanto se diese la vuelta, pero aun así la sonrisa de Irvine no se movió ni un milímetro.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo, vaquero? - le contestó - ¿Precisamente a ti?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su expresión pareciese un poco más inocente, y Seifer pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Viento también lo observaba con bastante curiosidad.

\- Bueno, si con esa pregunta estás implicando intereses puramente físicos, soy el primero que te entiende – dijo Irvine caminando con aire distraído frente a él -. De hecho dudo que haya mucha gente en el Jardín que no la haya mirado de esa manera por lo menos una o dos veces en toda su vida.

La mirada de Seifer se endureció un poco más, aunque Irvine no pudo verlo.

\- Sin embargo dudo que tu intención sea solo esa – continuó hablando -. De hecho lo que estás dando a entender por las cosas que haces y dices es que la estás cortejando, entonces-

La carcajada de Seifer lo obligó a dejar de hablar y girarse hacia él algo indignado.

\- ¿Cortejando? - le preguntó con tono burlón - ¿De qué siglo del medievo te has escapado?

\- Es una manera de hablar – le contestó mirándolo con una expresión cargada de dignidad. Después se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto haciéndolo girar hacia el fondo de la habitación para seguir mirándolo -. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué así, de repente?

Seifer lo observó en silencio durante un buen rato y después se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿A ti qué te importa? - le contestó - ¿Tanto os molesta que alguien como yo se le acerque demasiado?

Irvine levantó ambas cejas, confuso, y después negó.

\- Soy el primero que piensa que Quistis y tú podríais funcionar, tenéis una dinámica como muy... – comenzó a decir.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, extendiendo la palma de su mano ante él para señalar a Seifer mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada.

\- QUÍMICA – dijo de repente Viento, mirando hacia sus manos como si realmente no les prestase atención.

\- ¡Exacto! - contestó Irvine - Hay química, no creo que haya ningún problema porque seas tú, solo me sorprende que hayas decidido perseguirla así de repente, en un momento como este...

Seifer lo observó en silencio, y permitió que los segundos fuesen pasando sin cambiar su expresión. Finalmente el vaquero supuso que no estaba entendiendo a qué se refería.

\- Está embarazada de un tipo que ni ella conoce - le recordó.

\- Si lo dices así parece que la estás llamando golfa, ¿te das cuenta? - le preguntó Seifer frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Sí, lo sé - contestó Irvine riendo en voz baja -. En mi cabeza sonaba igual de mal.

Volvió a reír, claramente entretenido con aquella especie de broma, y Seifer se giró hacia la ventana que había justo a su izquierda y observó la ciudad de Esthar durante unos segundos, pensativo.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero no quiero que se le acerque nadie más que yo - dijo de repente.

Irvine dejó de reír y durante unos segundos lo observó muy serio. Después Viento y él se miraron durante un instante igual de incómodos.

\- Vale, estás haciendo que me empiece a plantear que un tipo como tú le vaya detrás - dijo endureciendo un poco la voz.

Seifer lo volvió a mirar, y después se acomodó en aquel asiento observándolo con la barbilla un poco elevada.

\- No quiero que pueda besar a nadie más, no quiero que nadie más intente meterse en sus pantalones - dijo -. ¿Es eso diferente a lo que sientes tú con la chiflada de tu novia?

Irvine frunció un poco el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ahora es la chiflada de mi _esposa_ \- lo corrigió, y después se quedó un instante en silencio antes de contestarle -. Y yo confío en ella, me da igual lo que puedan querer otros.

\- ¿Te da igual que te diga que cada vez que la veo correteando por la cafetería con ese vestidito suyo me entran ganas de tirarla sobre cualquier mesa y metérsela hasta oírla rechinar los dientes? - le preguntó.

Pudo ver que Irvine apretaba un poco las mandíbulas, y después Seifer sonrió levemente mientras su expresión se tornaba un poco más relajada.

\- Tranquilo, es broma - le dijo -. De lo único que me entran ganas es de darle 20 giles y pedirle que se compre algo de su talla.

\- Eres un tipo realmente desagradable - murmuró Irvine un instante después.

Se miraron con cierta tensión durante un buen rato, hasta que Seifer dejó escapar una leve risilla desenfadada apartando su mirada de él y fijándose de nuevo en las vistas de la ciudad.

\- Quiero que esté conmigo y ya está. ¿Qué me importa lo demás? - murmuró después de mal humor.

Irvine lo observó en silencio, y después se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza dejándola caer hacia un lado.

\- Creo que empiezo a entender por qué no acabas de encajar - le dijo de repente -. ¿Te has planteado alguna vez que tu manera de comunicarte con otros seres humanos pueda ser un poco... disfuncional?

Seifer rió en voz baja sin mirar hacia él, y sintió que algo ronroneaba en su bolsillo. Sacó su teléfono móvil y se encontró con un mensaje de Rinoa. Sabiendo dónde estaban podía imaginar fácilmente de qué se trataba, así que no le sorprendió especialmente lo que leyó al apoyar la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre aquella notificación.

Había una sola frase adherida a la miniatura de un archivo. En la frase podía leerse "Felicidades, es un niño", y en el archivo se veía una imagen diminuta y borrosa apenas inteligible, y un icono con forma triangular en el centro. Se quedó un buen rato quieto, observándolo, con el dedo pulgar a meros milímetros de aquel simbolito, sin saber si quería reproducir aquel video o no.

* * *

Durante un buen rato el mensaje de recibido se mantuvo en la pantalla sin cambiar, pero podía ver que Seifer aparecía como conectado, así que sabía que estaba al otro lado de aquella conversación, leyendo también aquellas palabras.

Rinoa oía a Eleone y a Aura hablando a su lado, sentadas tras ella en el asiento circular de aquella especie de plataforma que se deslizaba rápidamente a través de los conductos acristalados que comunicaban la ciudad de Esthar. Comentaban la grabación que Quistis les había enviado en cuanto salieron de aquella clínica, después de que tanto Rinoa como Eleone insistieran con todas sus ganas.

El mensaje de recibido cambió a uno diferente, el de visto, y Rinoa sonrió y guardó su teléfono antes de inclinarse un poco hacia atrás girándose hacia Aura y Eleone, prestándoles atención de nuevo.

\- No parece muy cómodo, ¿verdad? - dijo Eleone sonriendo, y Aura asintió enérgicamente mientras continuaban observando aquella extraña forma borrosa que no paraba de cambiar y moverse.

\- Parece enfadado – dijo Aura, y Quistis la oyó riendo de nuevo en voz baja.

Rinoa se giró hacia ella, y por un instante la observó mientras perdía la vista entre los altos edificios que tenía en frente.

\- Es curioso que lleve semanas moviéndose y no nos hayas dicho nada – comentó Rinoa -. Suele ser una de esas cosas que marcan un antes y un después, ¿sabes?

\- Y entonces Selphie se pondría más pesada aún – contestó Quistis cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y acomodándose sobre el asiento, sin girarse hacia ella -. No me hace especial ilusión que se pase el día manoseándome, la verdad.

Rinoa podía sentir perfectamente que su humor iba y venía a ratos, como si intentase mantenerse distante y aparentemente molesta con todo el mundo, pero sin conseguirlo demasiado. Aquella mañana le habían explicado que había discutido con Seifer la noche anterior por alguna tontería sobre si había mirado algo en su teléfono móvil, y él había pasado la mañana molestándola y riéndose de sus constantes ir y venir al lavabo mientras desayunaban y preparaban sus cosas para volver al Jardín. Se veía a la legua que aquellas burlas la ponían nerviosa y de mal humor, pero al mismo tiempo acababa defendiéndose e incluso devolviendo la mayoría de aquellos ataques dejándose llevar por él sin darse ni cuenta. Visto desde fuera no parecía la mejor de las relaciones, pero Rinoa sabía que había una inmensa diferencia entre eso y la manera en que ambos se habían ignorado hasta que Seifer decidió que no iba a renunciar a ella así como así.

\- ¿No era lo que esperabas? - le preguntó Rinoa un buen rato después, viendo que continuaba en silencio y bastante seria.

Quistis se giró hacia ella sin entenderla al principio, y después de ver que señalaba hacia el video de la ecografía que Eleone y Aura seguían viendo y comentando dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso.

\- No esperaba nada – dijo sinceramente.

Rinoa la miró como si no se creyese sus palabras, y después arqueó una ceja suspicaz y le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

\- ¿Entonces? - le preguntó – No pareces especialmente ilusionada.

Quistis se giró de nuevo mientras movía la cabeza levemente, como negando algo que ni siquiera había llegado a decir.

\- No esperaba nada, y me hace ilusión verlo – dijo cruzándose también de brazos -. Pero me habéis arrastrado hasta aquí como si fuese una especie de trampa, y llevo desde ayer aguantando a ese...

Se acordó de nuevo de la dichosa foto, y de las constantes provocaciones de Seifer, y de la manera en que aquel estúpido medicucho se había reído mientras le decía que casi parecía que el bebé frunciese el ceño sin parar.

\- ¿Te da miedo que se parezca demasiado a él? - le susurró Rinoa acercándose e inclinándose un poco más hacia ella, casi como si adivinase sus pensamientos.

Quistis se apartó un poco, mirándola de nuevo con cara de pocos amigos, y dejó escapar un resoplido incrédulo y burlón.

\- Ahora ya podemos elegir un nombre, ¿verdad, tía Quisty? - preguntó Aura girándose hacia ella, y Quistis la miró e intentó sonreírle de manera más o menos creíble.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos una lista? - le preguntó después, intentando cambiar de tema e ignorando a Rinoa.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, pocos minutos después, pudieron ver a Laguna y sus dos fieles asistentes esperándolas justo en la entrada. Aura se acercó a su abuelo corriendo y saltó hacia él.

\- ¡Uh! - exclamó Laguna sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que la agarraba en el aire y la sujetaba dándole un fuerte abrazo – Volverás pronto, ¿verdad?

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente, y después se apartó un poco de él y lo miró sonriendo.

\- Y te haré trenzas – le dijo, tocándole el pelo.

Laguna dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada, y Rinoa se acercó a él para abrazarlo y coger después en brazos a Aura.

\- Un presidente con trenzas no quedaría muy serio – dijo sonriendo.

\- Su pueblo está acostumbrado a un presidente que no suele quedar muy serio – comentó Kiros tras él, y Laguna lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Quistis se acercó a él, y cuando Laguna se giró de nuevo hacia ellas tendió una mano entre ambos.

\- Gracias – le dijo, después se quedó un instante en silencio, y sonrió un tanto incómoda -. Por lo de la prueba.

El presidente sonrió, le estrechó la mano, y después la acercó hacia él y le puso una mano tras la espalda dedicándole una especie de abrazo rápido y cordial.

\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer – le dijo cuando se separó de ella.

Podían oír los motores del Lagunamov poniéndose en marcha, y se despidieron también de Eleone, Kiros y Ward antes de subir a la nave. En cuanto llegaron al puente de mando, Irvine dio una fuerte palmada en el aire y se giró hacia los mandos.

\- ¡Volvemos a casa! - exclamó.

Seifer estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos, y Viento se había sentado sobre el panel de control derecho.

Cuando Quistis miró hacia él, dispuesta a ignorar cualquier comentario inadecuado o simplemente molesto, se sorprendió un poco al ver que no decía ni hacía nada. La observó en silencio mientras caminaba pasando de largo, con una expresión un tanto seria, casi desinteresada, y Quistis se sentó en el asiento del copiloto como si aquel detalle le diese igual. Después Seifer sintió que Rinoa se paraba frente a él, y cuando miró hacia ella vio que le sonreía de manera sospechosa. Seifer le aguantó la mirada durante un instante, frunciendo un poco el ceño, y después dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso.

\- Eres terrible, brujita... - murmuró, haciendo que la sonrisa de Rinoa se ensanchase un poco más.

\- De nada – le contestó ella, aproximándose a uno de los asientos que había al fondo de la sala, mientras Aura pasaba entre ambos correteando hacia Quistis e Irvine.

\- ¿¡Puedo copli... coli... colpi...

* * *

\- O pañale' – dijo Trueno de nuevo, caminando tras él -... Dicen que son carísimo', seguro que le vienen mu bien...

Seifer dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y bastante sonoro, como si así fuese a conseguir que dejase de parlotear, pero fue en vano.

\- ¿ROPA? - propuso Viento.

\- No se tú, pero yo no entiendo ni papa de ropa pa bebé' – dijo Trueno -. ¿Qué le regalamo' a Rinoa?

Llevaban toda la tarde hablando de qué debían regalarle a Quistis, ya que casi todo el mundo le hizo algún tipo de regalo a Squall y Rinoa antes de que naciese Aura, y se habían empeñado en que Seifer también participase.

\- ¿Juguete'? - preguntó Trueno, intentando recordarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, y Seifer continuó caminando por los pasillos del Jardín sin rumbo aparente.

\- Podríamo' preguntá al comandante y lo' demá' pa saber qué le van a regalá ello' – dijo Trueno un rato después -. Y que no' digan qué podría hace'le má' ilusión.

\- BRILLANTE – murmuró Viento, visiblemente asombrada ante una idea tan lógica y conveniente.

De repente Seifer se giró hacia ellos, mirándolos claramente enfadado, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Me vais a perseguir por todo el Jardín con tonterías? - les preguntó, molesto – Ya os he dicho que no quiero participar en vuestros regalitos, dejadme en paz.

Los dos lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos, y después se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Largaos de una vez! - les gritó Seifer, haciendo un gesto repentino hacia ellos como si quisiera espantarlos.

\- Vale, jefe – dijo Trueno levantando las manos ente él y comenzando a recular -... Xian, ¿qué le pasa...?

Aquello último lo preguntó en voz baja, hacia Viento, mientras ella se giraba y se encogía de hombros, mirando hacia Seifer a medida que se alejaban en dirección contraria.

Cuando por fin los perdió de vista dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y silencioso, y continuó caminando hasta salir al patio. Una vez allí se alejó bajando los tres primeros tramos de escalera, y se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando hacia los alrededores del Jardín. Al cabo de un minuto se giró, y pudo ver a Edea sentada en el borde de hormigón que rodeaba al gran árbol que había en aquella esquina. Tenía una cesta de mimbre a su lado, y podía ver que estaba haciendo algún tipo de prenda con varios ovillos de lana.

\- Hola – lo saludó con una sonrisa cálida.

Seifer la observó durante un instante sin decir nada. Después se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, mirando de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

Se mantuvo callado y aparentemente tranquilo en todo momento, observando aquel bonito paisaje durante largo rato, mientras Edea lo miraba a él expectante.

\- ¿Quieres algo? - le preguntó un buen rato después, dejando lo que estaba haciendo a un lado.

Seifer la miró y se encogió de hombros, después estiró las piernas ante él, apoyando un tobillo sobre el otro, y volvió a mirar hacia el frente sin contestarle nada.

\- Sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo aquí, igual que yo sé que a ti este sitio no te interesa especialmente – dijo Edea sonriendo.

Pudo ver que Seifer fruncía un poco el ceño, y que se movía un poco incómodo a su lado.

\- Nunca vienes por aquí a no ser que me estés buscando – añadió Edea después.

\- Xian, mujer – murmuró Seifer frunciendo el ceño -... Déjame al menos disimular un poco...

La oyó reír en voz baja, y con solo oír aquel sonido familiar y reconfortante se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó.

Seifer movió los ojos un poco hacia arriba, observando las nubes que iban tiñiéndose poco a poco de colores entre anaranjados y violáceos a medida que el sol iba ocultándose ante ellos, entre montañas y bosques.

\- Yo qué sé... - murmuró, como de mal humor.

\- Pues entonces parece que el resto del Jardín sabe más que tú – le dijo Edea en un tono desenfadado.

Lo oyó reír de manera seca y malhumorada, y moverse molesto a su lado.

\- Qué sabrán esos – dijo entre dientes.

\- Que besaste a Quistis – le recordó Edea.

Lo vio levantar una ceja y mirar hacia un lado, como si aquel detalle le pareciese carente de importancia.

\- Que la persigues de un lado a otro – añadió ella después, inclinándose un poco más hacia él e intentando que la mirase, sin conseguirlo.

Permitió que el silencio se moviese entre ambos durante unos instantes, como si así fuese a conseguir que le contestase algo, y finalmente miró hacia el frente y se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha, dejando que su brazo tocase el de Seifer.

\- Cuando Quistis llegó al orfanato pasaste días sin acercarte a ella, ¿te acuerdas? - le preguntó.

Seifer se giró hacia ella, la observó algo pensativo, y después negó en silencio.

\- No hacía más que llorar y tú no sabías qué hacer - le explicó -. Ele y Squall llegaron mucho antes, eras muy pequeño, pero cuando llegó Quistis eras lo suficientemente mayor como para que aquello te hiciese sentir incómodo.

Seifer frunció un poco más el ceño. Recordaba muchas de las trastadas que había hecho en el orfanato, pero nada de lo que Edea le estaba contando.

\- Nunca has sabido cómo hacer cosas así – le dijo volviendo a mirarlo con una sonrisa un poco triste -. Para ti siempre fue más fácil conseguir atención con pataletas y travesuras que expresarte con gestos amables o cariñosos. Así que Quistis pasaba los días llorando, y tú le huías sin parar porque no sabías qué hacer para que parase.

Después bajó la mirada y sonrió de nuevo.

\- Dos semanas después le tiraste un cubo lleno de algas por la cabeza y te reíste de ella hasta casi atragantarte. Quistis se te quedó mirando muy seria, como si no entendiese lo que acababa de ocurrir, y después puso una cara graciosísima, como si estuviese a punto de explotar de la rabia, y comenzó a chillarte – le dijo -. Aún puedo verte con la cara totalmente roja, riendo y tosiendo mientras ella te perseguía por la playa gritándote y lanzándote trozos de algas. Te persiguió hasta el faro, te dio un buen revolcón y acabaste con un chichón en la frente del tamaño de una nuez.

Oyó a Seifer riendo en voz baja, lamentando no poder recordar semejante escena. Después Edea volvió a mirarlo con un sonrisa cálida.

\- Durante aquel rato conseguiste que dejase de llorar, y desde entonces siempre que querías cualquier cosa... atención, entretenimiento a costa de los demás, descargar tu mal humor peleándote con alguien... siempre ibas a por ella porque sabías que reaccionaría de inmediato – le dijo Edea, y aquello sí podía decir que lo recordaba.

\- Doña sabelotodo – dijo Seifer sonriendo -. Siempre con la contestación perfecta, con algo que decir sobre lo que hacen o dicen los demás, siempre juzgando cómo son todos... por supuesto que iba a responder.

Edea lo observó durante un buen rato, sintiendo que estaba mucho menos tenso que unos minutos atrás. Después volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, cada vez un poco más oscuro, y puso una mano sobre la espalda de Seifer sin que él hiciese nada por evitarlo.

\- Pero lo que quieres ahora es diferente... - le susurró.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, y después respiró profundamente intentando no hacer ruido.

\- Quistis es mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista – dijo.

Edea lo miró levantando ambas cejas y apartándose un poco de él, y lo vio hacer un gesto y chasquear la lengua como si de repente se diese cuenta de que acababa de decir una tontería.

\- No me malinterpretes, no es que antes no supiese cómo es – dijo sin mirarla -. No es que... la menospreciase o algo así... - se quedó un instante callado, pensando – Es solo que...

Aguardó en silencio durante unos segundos más, inseguro, y cogió aire lentamente antes de seguir hablando.

\- Nunca me había parado a hablar realmente con ella – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, a verla como realmente es... Nunca la había mirado con esa intención, y ahora...

\- ¿Ahora no puedes mirar hacia ninguna otra parte? - susurró Edea a su lado.

Movió la palma de su mano sobre la espalda de Seifer, haciendo una leve presión a medida que describía un par de círculos amplios y lentos.

\- Sabes lo que significa que de repente sientas esto, ¿verdad? - le preguntó un instante después. Seifer no contestó nada, tan solo frunció un poco más el ceño y ella sonrió levemente -. Lo que implica para ti...

Seifer la miró apretando un poco los labios, y vio que Edea movía la otra mano hacia la cesta que había dejado a su izquierda y sacaba lo que parecía una prenda a medio hacer de un tamaño ridículamente pequeño. Seifer volvió a recordar el vídeo que Rinoa le había enviado aquella misma mañana, y se sintió algo más inquieto. Después negó con la cabeza, pensativo, y volvió a chasquear la lengua como inconforme.

\- Sí que lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer al respecto - le aclaró -... Quiero decir... ¿Es excusa para que ignore lo que siento?

Edea frunció un poco el ceño, y lo miró como si no lo entendiese.

\- ¿Acaso debería decir: "¡Xian, va a tener un crío! ¡Yo paso!", y tirar la toalla? - le preguntó -. No sé, yo solo lo veo un pequeño inconveniente contra un montón de ventajas.

Después volvió a mirarla como si realmente le estuviese pidiendo una respuesta, y Edea lo observó sorprendida durante un instante, antes de empezar a reír en voz baja.

\- Eres como Cid... - murmuró sonriéndole.

Seifer la miró como si la comparación no le hubiese agradado demasiado, y Edea volvió a mover la mano suavemente sobre su espalda.

\- Siempre dice que hay que pensar en los dilemas como si los pusieras sobre una balanza - le explicó -. En un lado ponemos las cosas buenas que podemos conseguir al tomar una decisión, y en el otro lado las malas. Y tomamos esa decisión o no según qué lado de la balanza pesa más.

Seifer miró hacia el suelo, pensando en aquella metáfora, y después levantó una ceja e hizo un gesto casi conforme, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Pero tú lo tienes claro, ya has tomado una decisión - dijo Edea -. Ese no es el problema.

\- El problema es convencerla a ella... - refunfuñó Seifer.

Oyó a Edea riendo de nuevo en voz baja, pero esta vez aquel gesto lo hizo sentir más molesto que tranquilo.

\- Seguramente Quistis ni siquiera esperaba una oferta así, de repente, y menos de alguien como tú - le dijo sonriendo -. Piensa que ella ahora mismo está concentrada en otra cosa. Tiene otro objetivo mucho más importante y valioso, y tú solo eres una complicación en el camino hacia ese objetivo.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, mientras Edea le permitía un instante para entender aquello.

\- Lo que Quistis ha hecho para poder tener a ese bebé es como poco precipitado y casi diría que... desesperado - dijo, sonriendo con una expresión algo apenada -. Me siento fatal por decirlo de esta manera, pero es así.

Se quedó en silencio un instante más, pensativa. Evidentemente, no sentía que tuviese derecho a decirle algo así a Quistis, pero era lo que había pensado en cuanto le dio aquella noticia.

\- Es joven, podría haber esperado sin más a que llegase el momento y la persona adecuada, pero no ha querido hacerlo – dijo.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, recordando como él mismo la había presionado para que finalmente tomase aquella decisión, y se sintió un poco culpable de que ahora la gente pensase cosas como aquella.

\- Y ahora que va a ser madre después de decidir que quiere hacerlo sola, apareces tú - añadió Edea. Lo miró durante un instante, y sonrió antes de seguir hablando -... ¿Qué serías, Seifer? ¿El padrastro? ¿Te harías cargo como si realmente fuese tuyo? ¿Estarías con ella pero sin ser nada para el pequeño?

\- ¿Acaso importa? - preguntó Seifer con aire molesto - Estaría con ella...

Edea lo miró como si esperase que Seifer añadiese algo más a esa especie de respuesta, pero no lo hizo.

\- Puede que tú no lo veas un problema, pero seguramente ella necesita que le aclares esos detalles antes de decidir si le interesas de verdad - le dijo. Vio que Seifer fruncía un poco más el ceño, y ella se encogió de hombros -. Piensa que ella solo tiene una prioridad ahora mismo.

El gesto inconforme de Seifer se suavizó un poco, y Edea lo observó en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- Ahora y siempre - añadió después -. De aquí en adelante no habrá nada más que importe realmente.

\- Xian, ¿por qué tenéis que complicar las cosas tanto? - preguntó Seifer con incomodidad, irguiéndose a su lado y mirando a su alrededor, buscando la salida de aquel lugar con los ojos.

Edea lo notó de inmediato, y volvió a reír en voz baja mientras empezaba de nuevo a rascarle la espalda rozando su ropa con las uñas.

\- Venga, no te vayas - le pidió sonriendo -. Mira qué atardecer más bonito.

Seifer miró hacia el frente, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo un gesto inconforme, como si continuase allí en contra de su voluntad. Pero se inclinó un poco hacia Edea mientras esta seguía describiendo amplios círculos sobre su espalda.

\- Mi pequeño... - le susurró un buen rato después, sonriendo.

\- No me llames así - le contestó él, aunque con un tono débil, casi como si lo hiciese solo por costumbre.

Edea sonrió, y cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Seifer.

\- Has cambiado mucho - le dijo un minuto después, también en voz baja.

Sintió que Seifer se movía incómodo a su lado, como más tenso. Sabía que tampoco le gustaba que le dijese aquello.

\- Es un niño - comentó Seifer un buen rato después.

Edea se apartó un poco, y lo miró con curiosidad. Seifer sin embargo aguantó con los ojos fijos al frente durante un rato antes de girarse hacia ella, incómodo.

\- Por si te interesa - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Para hacer esas cosas, o lo que sea...

Aquello último lo dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la cesta y los ovillos de lana que Edea tenía al lado. La mujer los miró, observando que la mayoría de colores eran bastante neutros y tal vez aburridos. Después sonrió.

\- Pues sí, gracias - le contestó.

* * *

\- Quiero decir... lo que sea – insistió con una sonrisa débil, casi diría que miedosa, pero en cierto modo esperanzada.

Quistis sonrió incómoda, y después asintió.

\- Gracias, Nida, pero no es necesario – le contestó.

Al parecer el chico había oído cierta conversación entre sus amigos sobre hacerle algún tipo de regalo, y de repente la había parado en mitad de aquel pasillo para preguntarle qué necesitaba para el bebé, y ya de paso ofrecerle su ayuda con lo que pudiese necesitar en un futuro. Evidentemente, a Quisis no se le escapaba la forma en que solía mirarla a veces, y siempre había esperado que a él no se le escapase la manera en que ella ignoraba aquellas miradas. Pero aun así, después de los siete años que habían pasado desde que ella decidió darle una oportunidad y tardó tan solo siete días en ver que no era lo que buscaba en un hombre, el chico no parecía dispuesto a tirar la toalla.

Estaban a pocos metros de la cafetería, y Quistis pudo ver a Seifer al otro lado del pasillo, caminando con aire distraído. Entró sin ni siquiera verla, y por un instante a Quistis se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de hacer un segundo intento con Nida con la estúpida esperanza de que aquello alejase a Seifer de ella. Inmediatamente después de que aquella idea cruzase su mente, sintió algo removiéndose con inquietud en su conciencia, y también supo que semejante locura no funcionaría jamás.

 _Seifer seguiría molestándote, seguramente intentaría hacer cualquier burrada para espantar a Nida, y tú tampoco sacarías nada de dar falsas esperanzas al pobre muchacho_ – se dijo a sí misma.

Después volvió a mirar a Nida y sonrió débilmente.

\- Deberías centrar tus esfuerzos en cualquier otra persona – le aconsejó con una expresión de disculpa, esperando que una respuesta un poco más directa surtiese efecto por fin, y pasó de largo.

Caminó hacia la cafetería con un par de libros bajo el brazo, dispuesta a terminar de echarles un ojo antes de cenar, y se encontró a Rinoa, Irvine y Selphie en la mesa de siempre, sentados alrededor de Aura, que escribía en un papel mientras se mordía la puntita de la lengua.

\- Mira, ahora podemos preguntarle – dijo de repente Irvine al verla llegar.

\- Estamos haciendo una lista de regalos – la informó Rinoa, después señaló algo en el papel -, se escribe con be – murmuró inclinándose un poco hacia Aura.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, y se sentó mirando de manera distraída aquel folio mientras abría un libro y un cuaderno de notas.

\- ¿Qué os ha dado a todos con los dichosos regalos? - preguntó – Es la tercera vez que me preguntan en lo que va de tarde.

\- En cuanto Viento y Trueno se han enterado de que será un niño han empezado a hablar de regalarle cosas, y hemos pensado que tienen razón – dijo Selphie -. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto falta para que nazca? ¿Tres meses?

\- Cinco... - le recordó Quistis cruzándose de brazos, un poco ofendida por aquel comentario.

\- Bueno, lo que sea – dijo Selphie como si aquel dato le pareciese de poca importancia -. ¿Qué vas a hacer después?

Quistis la observó sin entenderla.

\- ¿Después de qué? - preguntó.

\- De que llegue el bebé – le contestó Selphie como si aquello fuese obvio.

Quistis pensó en ello durante un instante, y después miró a Selphie como si aquella pregunta no tuviese sentido.

\- No sé, ¿cuidarlo y quererlo? - le contestó - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Dejó escapar una risilla leve mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado, comenzando a hojear el libro en busca del punto por el cual lo había dejado el día anterior, y Rinoa intentó reprimir una sonrisa entretenida mientras Selphie miraba a Quistis con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Nos referimos a cosas como dónde dormirá, si le darás el pecho... - matizó Rinoa.

\- Cuestiones tremendamente importantes e interesantes – dijo Irvine con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

Selphie le dio una sonora colleja, haciendo que el sombrero le quedase apoyado sobre la nariz, tapándole los ojos, y Quistis se encogió de hombros.

\- Aún tengo tiempo para decidir ese tip-

\- ¿Que aún tienes tiempo? - la cortó Rinoa, y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada - Mientras antes sepas lo que vas a necesitar y antes lo sepamos los demás, antes podremos empezar a buscarte los regalos adecuados, ¿Sabes lo que es no tener ni un bolso en condiciones donde meter pañales, toallitas, mudas limpias, biberones,... pero tener más ropa para los primeros meses de la que podrá ponerse el bebé en toda su vida? Tengo que darte algunas, por cierto. Recuérdamelo luego.

Oyeron un sonido tras ellos, como una pedorreta burlona, y cuando Quistis se giró se encontró con Seifer tras ella, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo como si les pareciese algún grupo de comedia de bajo coste.

\- ¿Vosotros también estáis con esas chorradas de los regalos? - preguntó con sorna.

Tanto Rinoa como Selphie lo miraron claramente molestas, y Aura se irguió sobre su silla cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡No son chorradas! - le contestó - ¡Es algo bonito que hacemos porque queremos a Quisty!

Seifer rió en voz baja, al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en el respaldo de la silla de Quistis, alargaba una mano por encima de su hombro para arrancar un trozo de hoja de su libreta de notas, y la empezaba a convertir en una pequeña bolita de papel arrugándola con los dedos.

\- ¿Debemos suponer que tú no vas a regalarle nada? - preguntó Rinoa, permitiendo que aquella frase sonase mitad a acusación y mitad a desafío.

\- Si no le regalas nada es que no la quieres - añadió Aura, mirándolo con una sonrisa altiva.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, y lanzó aquella bolita de papel haciendo que chocase con cierta fuerza justo en la frente de la pequeña, que dejó escapar un quejidillo enfadado al tiempo que se llevaba las dos manitas a la cara.

\- Le regalo el resto de mis días para que haga con ellos lo que le dé la gana - les contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Oyó a Quistis resoplar hastiada, y después se giró de nuevo hacia él claramente molesta. Seifer mantuvo aquella sonrisa, y después arqueó una ceja en un movimiento rápido y sugerente.

\- Cena conmigo - le dijo después.

Quistis lo observó achinando la mirada, mientras los demás aguardaban en silencio a que contestase. Sin embargo lo único que hizo fue girarse de nuevo hacia ellos como si prefiriese ignorarlo, y habló como si intentase cambiar de tema.

\- Podríais regalarme una orden de alejamiento contra Seifer – comentó con una sonrisilla burlona y aire altivo -. O el equivalente verbal, a estas alturas me conformo con que deje de decir tonterías.

Seifer estaba apoyado con ambas manos sobre el respaldo de su silla y la miraba con cierto rencor.

\- ¿Y si dejo de decirlas y empiezo a hacerlas? - preguntó de repente.

Después se inclinó hacia ella, y Quistis sintió su aliento en la nuca cuando respiró contra su cuello.

\- ¡Seifer! - exclamó, poniéndose en pie y empujándolo.

Lo oyó reír en voz baja, y Quistis le aguantó la mirada durante un instante antes de girarse de nuevo y comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

\- Eres insoportable - murmuró, antes de irse sin siquiera despedirse de los demás.

* * *

Miró fijamente el tablón de corcho que había sobre él, cerró un ojo, acercó el lápiz a su cara, y movió después el brazo un par de veces describiendo una línea recta desde su ojo hacia el centro de aquella especie de retrato de Squall que solo él era capaz de identificar como tal, y después lanzó el lápiz con fuerza. Se clavó a varios centímetros de su cara, y Seifer chasqueó la lengua y lo observó en silencio mientras esperaba a que cayese de nuevo hacia él.

Aquella improvisada diana que había colgado en el techo de su habitación hacía pocos días, sobre su cama, tenía tantos agujeros que apenas podía verse lo que había dibujado en ella.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de cambiarlo - se dijo a sí mismo, mientras el lápiz se movía lentamente, con la punta hundida en el corcho.

Viento y Trueno seguían insistiendo en que debía participar en el regalo que habían decidido hacerle a Quistis, y aunque sabía que era sobre todo por el hecho de ahorrarse algunos giles pagando entre los tres, lo molestaba inmensamente que continuasen presionándolo para hacerlo.

De la misma manera que lo presionaban aquel par de idiotas, lo hacían Rinoa y el resto de su grupito. Aunque sabía que en su caso lo hacían simplemente porque pensaban que aquello lo ayudaría a conseguir algo con su ex-instructora.

Pero de alguna manera sentía que conseguir algo con ella mediante cualquier gesto o decisión que tuviese que ver con su embarazo sería como una especie de derrota. Quería que se quedase a su lado, pero quería que lo hiciese por ellos dos, por nada ni nadie más.

Se quedó un buen rato esperando, con la mirada clavada en aquel lápiz y la atención puesta en aquellos pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué más te queda por probar, Seifer? - se preguntó.

No servían los cumplidos, ni hablar sinceramente con ella sobre lo que quería, ni siquiera intentar empezar de cero como supuestamente lo haría cualquier otro.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, y entrelazó los dedos tras su nuca para cerrar después los ojos, intentando imaginar qué habría hecho si Quistis hubiese aceptado cualquiera de las proposiciones que le había hecho en aquella última semana. Después río en voz baja. Ni siquiera sabía de ningún lugar en condiciones al que llevarla, ni en Balamb ni fuera de aquella maldita isla.

Oyó un golpecito suave justo a su derecha, en la almohada, y se quedó observando el lápiz que acababa de caer junto a él. Lo miró en silencio, y después lo agarró y lo volvió a lanzar hacia arriba sin muchas ganas.

Miró hacia un lado, y después se incorporó un poco más y cogió el viejo libro que había sobre su mesita de noche. Lo abrió sin prestar mucha atención a la página que encontraría, y comenzó a leer. Lo hacía como tantas noches, por el simple hecho de que la costumbre y familiaridad con que recorría aquellas palabras lo ayudasen a dormir. Pasó la página sintiendo el tacto fino y desgastado del papel, y se quedó mirando el amasijo de letras sin más, pensativo. El lápiz volvió a caer, rebotando esta vez sobre su hombro izquierdo, y él ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Por un momento pensó en lo estúpido que se sentía a veces, aún enganchado a aquella historia que siempre lo había llevado a cometer un error tras otro, pero sonrió al cabo de un instante, llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre.

\- También te ha enseñado cosas buenas - se dijo.

Cerró el libro y observó la portada forrada en cuero, pasando la yema de sus dedos por su superficie suave y brillante, después llenó los pulmones, sintiendo que estaba traicionándose un poco a sí mismo, y se puso en pie.

* * *

Lo miró en silencio, empezando a ponerse a nerviosa, y una cierta sensación de dejà vú comenzó a invadirla.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó, y se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

Sabía que era la invitación perfecta para que comenzase a decir idioteces, y a aquellas horas de la noche era lo último que le apetecía.

Seifer la miró sin decir nada, muy serio, y Quistis lo vio mover los ojos rápidamente hacia el interior de su habitación. Seguramente tampoco se le pasaba el detalle de que no había vuelto a pasar por allí desde la última vez que se habían acostado juntos después de las Navidades pasadas.

Volvió a mirarla, y después estiró la mano ante él y le tendió un libro. Quistis lo miró, y lo cogió con una mano mientras volvía a mirarlo a él como si no lo entendiese.

\- Léeselo - le dijo.

Se quedó un segundo callado, y Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, confusa.

\- Cuando nazca - murmuró después Seifer moviendo sus ojos y su barbilla hacia el ombligo de Quistis -... O ahora - añadió después encogiéndose de hombros -... O nunca, haz lo que quieras con él. Es tuyo.

Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño, sin saber si hablaba del libro o del bebé, y vio que Seifer se metía ambas manos en los bolsillos y le dedicaba una mirada casi burlona, adivinando lo que pensaba.

\- Hablo del libro - le dijo.

Quistis volvió a mirar hacia sus manos, observando la cubierta de aquel volumen, y lo reconoció como el mismo que había visto sobre la mesita de noche de Seifer hacía algún tiempo.

\- ¿Para qué quiero yo este...? - comenzó a preguntar, pero cuando miró hacia Seifer vio que ya se estaba alejando - ¿Seifer?

Le hizo un gesto con la mano levantándola por encima de su hombro, pero sin llegar siquiera a girarse hacia ella, y continuó caminando pasillo abajo hasta perderse tras una esquina.

Quistis se quedó un instante más allí de pie, y después entró en su habitación y abrió el libro por la primera página. El interior estaba igual de desgastado que el exterior, y en la primera página había algunas líneas escritas a mano con tinta azul.

 _"Como un idiota más, sigo caminando sin prestar atención al primer paso. Sin mirar hacia donde lo doy ni a quien tengo a mi lado._

 _Y como buen idiota, sigo pensando que todo ocurre por casualidad..."_

Era la letra de Seifer, y Quistis observó aquellas líneas sin entenderlas.

Volvió a cerrar el libro y lo observó en silencio. Después se acercó a la cama y se tumbó sobre las sábanas abriéndolo por el primer capítulo.


	36. Demuéstramelo

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Sobre la escena narrada en negrita, al final del capítulo tendréis una pequeña explicación.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXVI: DEMUÉSTRAMELO...**

* * *

 _ **\- ¡Hidalgo caballero, protégeme del dragón! - dijo la joven bruja, permitiendo que el humor adornarse sus palabras.**_

 _ **Era probablemente el quinto de aquellos seres que se habían topado intentando cruzar aquellas montañas, y los tres últimos los había matado ella misma. El comandante la observó durante un instante, y arqueó una ceja un tanto molesta mientras desenfundaba su espada. Sabía que su entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos, y que pronto el título de caballero de la bruja se quedaría en un mero simbolismo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oh! - exclamó con aire aburrido, siguiéndole aquella especie de broma – Sí, yo te protegeré del temible dragón.**_

Quistis frunció el ceño, y bajó el libro mientras perdía la mirada ante ella.

 _¿Dónde he oído eso antes?_ \- se preguntó, convencida de que no era la primera vez que leía aquellas palabras. Después volvió a levantar el libro, y continuó leyendo.

Le quedaban pocos capítulos para acabarlo, y aunque procuraba mantener una atención bastante crítica y desconfiada teniendo en cuenta quién se lo había regalado, no podía evitar perderse entre las letras de tanto en cuanto.

Era una novela entretenida y bastante bien narrada, con ciertos giros en la historia que no permitían que el interés desapareciese el tiempo suficiente como para poder considerarlo un mal libro.

Contaba la historia de una princesa perseguida por el ejército de su padre tras descubrirse que era una bruja, y de la huida y lucha constante después de que el mismísimo comandante del ejército del rey la rescatase de las mazmorras en las que esperaba ser ajusticiada.

Los personajes eran bastante sólidos y coherentes, con personalidades y pensamientos muy marcados y que resultaban en todo momento creíbles e interesantes, y poco a poco aquella princesa y el comandante habían ido conociéndose cada vez mejor, descubriendo sus pasados y cómo era cada uno hasta enamorarse el uno del otro. Aun así, la situación de ambos los obligaba a resistirse como podían a sus sentimientos por tal de continuar sobreviviendo a los constantes peligros de aquel viaje.

En cuanto a carácter le recordaban un poco a Rinoa y Squall, y sonrió levemente al pensar de nuevo en ello a medida que continuaba leyendo.

 _ **El rugido de aquella bestia volvió a resonar, algo más claro esa vez, y el comandante sintió que se le erizaba la piel. El suelo tembló cuando aquella enorme bestia apareció bajo un arco de piedra formado en la pared de la montaña, y los tablones que aún formaban aquel improvisado camino se rompieron bajo sus garras y cayeron montaña abajo. El muchacho sujetó su espada ante él, interponiéndose entre el terrible monstruo y la princesa. Era con diferencia el dragón rojo más grande que jamás había visto, y contempló con miedo sus fauces a medida que se abrían y un rugido atroz surgía de ellas.**_

 _ **\- Huye... - dijo en voz baja, intentando apartarla, y la joven bruja se movió con nerviosismo tras él.**_

 _ **\- Xian... - murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás.**_

 _ **El comandante la miró con decisión por encima de su hombro y volvió a exigirle que se marchase, pero ella apretó los labios y negó lentamente sin dejar de mirar hacia el dragón.**_

 _ **\- Estoy preparada... - dijo.**_

Quistis frunció el ceño, y de nuevo dejó de leer.

 _No era así..._ \- pensó.

Tenía una imagen muy clara de aquella escena, mucho más que las que había logrado hacerse del resto del libro, y movió la mirada a su alrededor pensando en ello. La bruja le pedía ayuda a su caballero, y después se marchaba mientras él se enfrentaba y mataba al dragón. De repente podía recordarlo con nitidez, porque ella misma había vivido aquello.

Había estado en ese lugar y se había encontrado con aquel dragón, aunque no exactamente como se describía en aquel libro. Recordaba aquellos diálogos porque los había leído diez años atrás, en el guión que Laguna interpretó en una película mucho tiempo antes, en la época a la que Eleone la había enviado como una simple observadora en el interior de Kiros.

Recordaba haber leído aquella misma escena, aunque el final parecía ser algo diferente, y recordaba haberse peleado con un horrible disfraz de dragón rojo cuando una bestia inmensa apareció y dejó a Kiros inconsciente.

Volvió a mirar hacia aquellas páginas, aún más interesada en aquella lectura ahora que sabía que era la versión literaria en la que se basaron para rodar la película que protagonizó Laguna hacía casi 30 años, y continuó leyendo.

 _ **\- No digas tonterías, no te has enfrentado a nada así jamás - le advirtió el muchacho, pero la princesa no huyó como le había pedido.**_

 _ **Sintió que usaba su magia sobre él, otorgándole ventajas y destrezas que lo hicieron sentir algo más confiado. Pero aun así esperó pacientemente hasta que el dragón hizo el primer ataque. Lo esquivó con cierta dificultad, asombrado por su velocidad, que no parecía concordar con el tamaño de su cuerpo, y apretó las mandíbulas para arremeter contra él acto seguido.**_

 _ **Su sable chocó contra las duras escamas de la bestia, y esta se giró hacia él mirándolo de manera salvaje. Atacó de nuevo, y esta vez lo único que pudo hacer el comandante fue intentar cubrirse con las manos antes de que la inmensa palma de la zarpa lo golpease y lo lanzase rodando hacia un lado, haciendo que desapareciese tras el borde del acantilado.**_

 _ **\- ¡Lennard! - exclamó la princesa, y se inclinó hacia aquel borde con la mirada cargada de preocupación.**_

 _ **Lo vio allí, a pocos metros, sujeto a un saliente con una mano mientras la otra se aferraba fuertemente a la empuñadura de su arma, clavada en la pared de hielo y roca.**_

 _ **\- ¡Huye, Elaine! - le gritó, y su voz quedó casi silenciada por el fuerte rugido del dragón.**_

 _ **La vio girar la cabeza hacia aquel ser monstruoso, y fruncir el ceño mientras se levantaba con un extraño brillo de color ámbar en los ojos.**_

 _ **\- ¡Elaine! - la llamó, y lo siguiente que pudo ver fue un montón de piedras volando por los aires tras el destello de una gran explosión.**_

 _ **Todo tembló, y Lennard se sujetó como pudo apretando las mandíbulas. Después miró hacia arriba desesperado, y durante un instante no oyó nada.**_

 _ **Tragó saliva, e intentó apoyar los pies sobre la roca congelada y algo resbaladiza. Comenzó a escalar ayudándose de su arma, y después oyó más ruidos y sintió el suelo ronroneando bajo sus manos y pies mientras la voz de Elaine rompía el silencio con un grito furioso y decidido. No había miedo ni dolor en aquel sonido, sino fuerza. La mano de Lennard alcanzó el último saliente, y apretó los dientes dándose impulso justo cuando el grito de la princesa se rompía en un quejido desgarrador y terrible.**_

 _ **Vio los inmensos cristales de hielo atravesar el pecho de la bestia, al mismo tiempo que una de sus garras se había hundido en el estómago de la princesa.**_

 _ **\- ¡Elaine! ¡No! - gritó desesperado, y se arrastró con rapidez terminando de escalar el saliente para correr después hacia ella.**_

 _ **El dragón se movió retrocediendo un paso, dejando escapar una llamarada al aire, por encima de él, rugiendo y salpicando la nieve de sangre, y el comandante sujetó la empuñadura de su arma con ambas manos mientras gritaba y la hundía en su cuello. Todo se tiñó de rojo, y la bestia apenas pudo dejar escapar más que un quejido agónico antes de caer al suelo ante él.**_

 _ **Después Lennard se giró hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha, tirado sobre la nieve, y se arrodilló junto a ella.**_

 _ **\- Elaine... - murmuró, poniendo las manos sobre su cara.**_

 _ **Sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas a medida que recorría su rostro con los ojos, sin saber qué hacer. Acercó su oído a sus labios y después lo pegó a su pecho, casi como un acto reflejo. Estaba tan asustado que no era capaz de pensar con claridad, pero había hecho aquello infinidad de veces, cada vez que algún soldado caía luchando a su lado. No pudo sentir nada de nada, y después movió las manos sobre la ropa de la princesa intentando ver la herida.**_

 _ **Le temblaban los dedos, y la tela se despegó de la piel empapada en sangre, descubriendo tres inmensos agujeros redondos y profundos donde las uñas del dragón habían perforado la carne con facilidad.**_

Quistis miró hacia su vientre durante un instante, y después dejó escapar el aire por la nariz haciendo un sonido inconforme.

\- Ni en broma te voy a leer esto hasta que cumplas 20 por lo menos – dijo, y volvió a mirar hacia el libro.

 _ **La visión de aquella terrible herida se fue nublando poco a poco, hasta que el muchacho apretó los ojos y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, despejando nuevamente su mirada.**_

 _ **\- Tengo que... - murmuró, mirando a su alrededor y poniendo una mano sobre el costado de la princesa, intentando que aquella herida dejase de sangrar. Después cerró los ojos e intentó respirar profundamente.**_

 _ **Tenía que hacer algo para salvarla, él era su caballero y debía protegerla. Pero sobre todo debía salvarla porque sabía que sin ella nada tendría sentido.**_

 _ **Porque ella era lo único que importaba en aquel mundo. El camino empezaba y acababa en ella.**_

 _ **Frunció el ceño y apretó las mandíbulas, y sintió la sensación relampagueante y cálida de la magia moviéndose desde lo más profundo de su alma y a través de su cuerpo, hasta que aquel hechizo se materializó en la palma de su mano, curando su herida. Después volvió a mirar hacia ella tragando saliva, y acarició su piel comprobando que había dejado de sangrar, aunque el aspecto de los inmensos agujeros seguía sin ser especialmente esperanzador.**_

 _ **\- Elaine - murmuró de nuevo, volviendo a tocar su cara -... Mírame por favor...**_

 _ **Apartó un fino hilo de sangre que había comenzado a emanar de su nariz y su boca, limpiando sus labios, mientras algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a derretirse sobre su rostro. Lennard frunció los labios, mientras continuaba llorando en silencio, y de repente se llevó una mano a su ropa y comenzó a palparla buscando algo. Sacó una poción de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió el tapón de corcho y cera con los dientes. Se sentó en el suelo, permitiendo que la cabeza de la muchacha descansase sobre su regazo, e intentó abrirle la boca para dejar caer el contenido de la ampolla entre sus labios. Observó mientras el color verdoso de aquel líquido se mezclaba con la sangre roja y espesa que los cubría, y resbalaba por su barbilla.**_

 _ **\- Vamos... - gimió apretando los dientes.**_

 _ **Un sollozo desesperado escapó de entre sus labios, mientras se sentía de repente el hombre más idiota del mundo.**_

 _ **Se había empeñado en pensar que todo sería más sencillo si apartaba su mirada de lo que sentía por ella y continuaba caminando a su lado hasta llegar por fin a alguna especie de objetivo común. Quería creer que podía acompañarla mientras recorrían aquel camino luchando por llegar a alguna meta, y en aquel necio intento se había negado a ver lo que realmente importaba.**_

 _ **De repente gritó, enfurecido consigo mismo, y se aferró al cuerpo inerte de la muchacha con ambas manos. Lloró sobre ella, apretándola contra su cara y moviéndola lentamente, y de repente sintió que se estremecía sobre su regazo. La oyó coger una bocanada de aire repentina y sonora, que se cortó en un sonido húmedo y extraño, y después comenzó a toser abriendo los ojos.**_

 _ **Lennard se apartó de ella y se quedó muy quieto, sorprendido, mientras Elaine se agarraba a él con fuerza, desesperada. Respiró llenando los pulmones, y lo miró igual de sorprendida que él.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué...? - murmuró, confusa.**_

 _ **Lo vio apartarse un poco, apoyándose con las manos sobre el suelo, y fruncir el ceño mientras respiraba de manera temblorosa y comenzaba a llorar como un niño.**_

 _ **Elaine tragó saliva y sintió el sabor amargo de la poción y el metálico de su propia sangre. Intentó incorporarse, e hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir el ardiente pinchazo de la herida a medio curar de su costado. Se llevó una mano a aquella zona, y miró a su alrededor observando la sangre que había manchado a ambos.**_

 _ **\- No te muevas – le pidió el comandante con una sonrisa débil, mientras le tendía lo que quedaba de aquella poción.**_

 _ **Luego se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando calmarse, y la observó en silencio mientras ella se llevaba la botella de cristal a los labios y hacía un gesto de desagrado al tragar. Después se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las piernas de su caballero, y cerró los ojos respirando pesadamente.**_

 _ **\- Pensaba que me habías dejado... - dijo él, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro y obligándola a mirarlo.**_

 _ **Ella lo observó en silencio, y lo vio sonreír de nuevo.**_

 _ **\- No vuelvas a hacerme nada parecido jamás – le pidió -. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿me oyes?**_

 _ **Ella no contestó nada, tan solo lo miró en silencio.**_

 _ **\- Estamos los dos juntos – le repitió Lennard, y ella le sonrió levemente y también le tocó la cara.**_

 _ **\- Lo sé – dijo con una voz débil.**_

 _ **Había intentado pensar que estaban en el mismo camino por casualidad, que lo recorrían juntos, el uno al lado del otro, simplemente porque habían comenzado a moverse desde el mismo punto y en una misma dirección, pero se equivocaba.**_

 _ **Los caminos no funcionan así, los caminos nos cogen y deciden a dónde iremos. Nos colocan junto a unos u otros, y nos obligan a recorrerlos juntos.**_

 _ **Nuestra voluntad poco importa cuando por fin entendemos que el fin de nuestro viaje no es el último paso que demos junto a quien nos haya tocado por casualidad, sino todos y cada uno de los pasos que hemos dado junto a esas personas, compartiendo ese viaje que el camino hizo para nosotros. Con nuestros errores y aciertos, aprendiendo de cada piedra y bache, de cada riachuelo junto al que hayamos descansado antes de cruzarlo y seguir adelante.**_

 _ **Su camino era ella.**_

Quistis apartó nuevamente el libro y miró hacia la pared que tenía frente a ella, respirando por la nariz mientras sentía que un nudo nervioso se iba formando en su estómago. Después fue rápidamente a la primera página de aquel libro, donde Seifer había anotado aquellas líneas que por fin tenían sentido, y apretó las mandíbulas leyéndolas de nuevo.

Luego cerró el libro de golpe y miró hacia el techo haciendo un gesto furioso.

Estaba harta.

Cerró los ojos y respiró llenando los pulmones, intentando calmarse, intentando por todos los medios no dar rienda suelta a los pensamientos que volvían a agolparse en su mente, sabiendo que no sacaría nada bueno de ellos.

Desde el principio no podía evitar sentir que Seifer no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella había querido ver siempre en él. Era cada vez más consciente de sus defectos y virtudes, de su vulnerabilidad y debilidades, de aquella maldita costumbre de decir siempre lo que pensaba y sentía como si nada le diese miedo. Y cada vez sentía que le costaba más seguir rechazándolo.

\- Maldito sea... - murmuró apretando las mandíbulas.

Volvió a mirar hacia el libro, sintiendo que no conseguía calmarse, y después dirigió los ojos hacia su escritorio de manera inconsciente. Se quedó un instante pensativa, debatiéndose sin parar, y finalmente dejó escapar un gemidillo frustrado y tiró el libro a su lado, sobre las sábanas, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

\- ¡Maldito sea! - exclamó después, y se puso en pie caminando hacia el escritorio con paso decidido y expresión furiosa.

Abrió el cajón y sacó algunos papeles. Sintió que debía parar, obligarse a sí misma a no hacer aquello, pero sus dedos y sus ojos se movían entre aquellos documentos y notas buscando mientras respiraba aceleradamente.

Sacó aquellas hojas humedeciéndose los labios, y frunció el ceño reconociendo perfectamente las letras impresas en un tamaño diminuto y sin formato. Después apretó los dedos haciendo que se arrugasen un poco, y dejó escapar un bufido furioso.

\- Se acabó – murmuró con decisión antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

* * *

\- Vale, y ahora intenta estirar bien, pero que no te tiemble el pulso – le dijo.

La pequeña obedeció, y estiró el elástico de aquel tirachinas mientras apuntaba cerrando un ojo y mordiéndose la puntita de la lengua. La mano empezó a temblarle, y cuando Aura soltó el trozo de goma que sujetaba la pequeña piedrecita, el proyectil salió volando y chocó a varios metros del tronco del árbol al que estaba apuntando.

\- ¡No me estás enseñando bien! - se quejó, mientras Irvine reía a su lado.

\- Eso es porque te falta el espíritu del francotirador, probemos así – le dijo, y se quitó el sombrero de vaquero para ponérselo a ella.

Selphie los observaba desde cierta distancia, mientras ayudaba a Trueno y a Viento a construir una especie de balancín de madera con forma de caballito para el bebé de Quistis.

\- No entiendo por qué los ayudo yo si son más amigos tuyos que míos – dijo girándose hacia Seifer, que estaba tirado sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados.

\- Porque yo no pienso participar en vuestras chorradas – dijo sin mirarla.

Hacía un día espectacular, y aquella zona del pórtico estaba llena de SeeDs y cadetes que se relajaban al aire libre y perdían el tiempo sin necesitar ni siquiera una excusa, como él.

\- Suhétalo como Xian manda – dijo Trueno, con una sierra en una mano, mientras Viento pasaba un papel de lija por las piezas que ya habían cortado.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué le hacéis un juguete así a un recién nacido – observó Selphie, y Trueno la miró con una sonrisa ilusionada.

\- Le pondremo' un asiento especiá – le dijo -. Pa que el bebé puea quedarse tumbao y que se puea mecé'.

Selphie observó las piezas de madera sin acabar de ver clara aquella idea, y después se giró de nuevo hacia Aura e Irvine mientras continuaban con aquella especie de clase magistral sobre el noble arte del uso del tirachinas.

Ninguno vio venir a Quistis, que salió al exterior con aquellos papeles arrugados en un puño después de dar varias vueltas por todo el Jardín, buscándolo, y tanto Selphie como Viento y Trueno la miraron atónitos cuando se aproximó a Seifer con paso decidido y le dio una patada en uno de los pies, haciendo que abriese los ojos con una expresión casi tan furiosa como la de ella.

\- ¿¡Qué puñetas-

Se quedó callado en cuanto vio que era ella, y después se puso de pie mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Lo observaba respirando agitadamente, claramente enfadada, y le dio un golpe en el pecho estampando aquellos papeles contra él.

\- Ahí lo tienes, ¿contento? - le dijo, furiosa.

Seifer achinó la mirada, pero no dejó de mirarla a ella mientras los folios caían a suelo.

\- Sujeta tus hormonas, instructora... - le dijo entre dientes.

Trueno se acercó a ellos, y se agachó para recoger aquellos papeles, mientras Quistis negaba lentamente con la cabeza y lo miraba con rencor.

\- ¿Era esto lo que esperabas regalándome ese maldito libro? - le preguntó.

Seifer miró hacia las manos de Trueno, y después dejó escapar una risilla burlona.

\- ¿Un puñado de papeles arrugados? - le preguntó con sorna – Claro, me encantan...

Viento se acercó también, cogiendo los folios que Trueno había empezado a estirar, y los comenzó a inspeccionar con curiosidad. Junto a él, Seifer se giró y también les echó un vistazo. Reconoció de inmediato el contrato que habían firmado ambos hacía meses, y después se giró hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Vienes a recordarme todo lo que no puedo hacer ni decir? - le preguntó en tono acusador, y ella negó con la cabeza levantando la barbilla.

\- No, vengo a darte total libertad – le dijo entre dientes -. Haz con eso lo que te dé la gana. Rómpelo, dáselo de comer a tus estúpidos perros o publícalo en el tablón de anuncios del comité estudiantil, me da igual.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, mientras los nervios se aferraban a su estómago sin dejarla apenas respirar. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que esos nervios precedían al alivio mientras Selphie se acercaba a ellos, mirando del uno al otro, y Viento continuaba recorriendo los primeros párrafos con su único ojos sin dar crédito a lo que leía.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho esta vez? - dijo Selphie colocando los brazos de jarra y mirándolos como si fuesen dos niños pequeños.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se aguantaron la mirada en silencio, hasta que Quistis se giró y dio un par de pasos para irse por donde había venido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Seifer alzando la voz tras ella.

Quistis no contestó, continuó caminando mientras oía a algunos cadetes murmurando a medida que pasaba junto a ellos, y Seifer apretó las mandíbulas cada vez más nervioso.

\- ¡Oye! - le gritó - ¡Contéstame, Trepe!

Se quedó quieta, y se giró hacia él aún más enfadada si cabía. La vio arrugar un poco la nariz, y volvió sobre sus pasos señalándolo con un dedo.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme por mi apellido o por mi maldito oficio! - le exigió - ¡Tengo un nombre!

Se paró a un par de metros de él, sin atreverse a aproximarse más, y Seifer le quitó el contrato a Viento de un manotazo y lo levantó ante ella.

\- ¿Qué... significa... esto...? - le preguntó lentamente, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra mientras sacudía los papeles en el aire.

Quistis lo observó durante un instante, totalmente consciente de que no era tan tonto como para no saber lo que significaba, y se cruzó de brazos irguiéndose ante él.

\- ¿Dices que sí podemos funcionar? - le preguntó, y después sonrió como si se riese de él – Demuéstramelo...

Había un silencio tenso en el pórtico, mientras varias personas los observaban sin acabar de entender aquella conversación.

\- Demuéstrame que estoy equivocada – le repitió alzando un poco más la barbilla.

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un instante más, mientras veía como Seifer apretaba las mandíbulas y la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

Después se giró de nuevo, y volvió a caminar con paso decidido hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó otra vez Seifer, después sonrió de manera entretenida - ¡Quistis!

Tiró el contrato arrugado al suelo y comenzó a caminar tras ella, mientras los demás lo observaban confusos.

\- ¿Qué puñetas les pasa? - preguntó Selphie, acercándose a aquellos papeles y recogiéndolos.

\- ¡NO! - exclamó Viento, mientras se acercaba a ella antes de que pudiese leerlos e intentaba quitárselos.

\- ¡Para! ¡Los vas a romper! - le dijo Selphie, aferrándose a ellos - ¡Irvine, ayúdame!

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** : Tal y como se explica y como algunos habréis adivinado mientras empezabais a leer el capítulo, esa escena es mi propia continuación de la que Laguna interpreta en un rodaje en el juego. Al mismo tiempo me he permitido el lujo de adaptar la escena para que pertenezca a otro fic mío de FFVIII, Just on the Same Path. Los que lo conozcáis podréis ver claramente a Squall y Rinoa en esa escena, aunque aquí sus nombres han cambiado a Lennard y Elaine. He de añadir que hace mucho que me propuse modificar ese fic para poder convertirlo en una historia original, y que esos nombres son los que escogí para los protagonistas. El primer capítulo de esa adaptación está colgado en FictionPress con el título de Justo donde Acaben las Huellas.


	37. ¡Xian, Quistis!

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXVII: ¡XIAN, QUISTIS!**

* * *

Se miró en el espejo una última vez y cogió aire antes de salir del lavabo. Después se paró de nuevo ante la puerta y miró el pomo en silencio.

Estaba cansada, hambrienta y aterrada.

La noche anterior no había dormido casi nada, y ni siquiera salió de su habitación para buscar algo que cenar. Seifer se había pasado un buen rato llamando a su puerta y durante el resto de la tarde su teléfono no paró de sonar. Todavía no le había echado ni un vistazo, por lo que no sabía quién había estado enviando mensajes ni llamándola, aunque podía imaginar quién habría sido, y la simple idea de abrir la puerta y comprobar que todo el mundo la miraba de manera diferente la hacía no querer salir de allí en el resto de sus días.

Sintió la sensación molesta e insistente de su estómago vacío pidiéndole algo que digerir y de nuevo respiró lentamente.

 _Tú te has metido en esta, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás_ – se dijo.

Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, y en cuanto dio un paso hacia el exterior movió la cabeza de lado a lado como si temiese encontrarse el pasillo plagado de monstruos. O peor aún, de gente.

Sin embargo no había nadie.

Miró su reloj y comprobó que no era especialmente temprano ni tampoco especialmente tarde, y cerró la puerta tras de sí con cautela antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la cafetería. Al sexto paso, pudo ver la forma de una persona aparecer al fondo del pasillo y por un instante titubeó antes de continuar avanzando.

 _A estas alturas todos lo sabrán_ – pensó sin poder remediarlo.

Reconoció a aquella persona como una de las chicas de la biblioteca, que caminaba con aire distraído mientras se toqueteaba el puño de su camisa. Se acercó hasta estar a un par de metros de ella antes de levantar la mirada hacia Quistis, y cuando la reconoció le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente normal y asintió una vez a modo de saludo antes de pasar de largo y seguir con su camino.

Quistis dejó de aguantar la respiración en cuanto pasó de largo, y después pestañeó un par de veces, casi confusa, y se giró hacia aquella chica. La vio alejarse sin más, y frunció un poco el ceño.

Después reanudó su marcha, e hizo el resto del camino más extrañada que temerosa mientras se volvía a cruzar con algunos cadetes y trabajadores más que no le prestaron especial atención.

 _Tal vez..._ \- pensó.

Una pequeña esperanza a la que se había intentado aferrar durante aquella noche en vela era que Seifer hubiese cogido y destruido aquel contrato antes de que nadie fuese capaz de leer lo suficiente de él como para deducir lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, y por un instante volvió a agarrarse a aquella idea. Imaginar que nadie sabría nunca lo que habían hecho le permitía caminar con un mínimo de confianza y dignidad, pero también hizo que una extraña sensación de decepción se removiese en su interior.

 _Es mejor así_ – se dijo, como se había estado diciendo durante meses.

No obstante, la imagen de su grupo habitual de amigos sentados en la mesa de siempre, todos juntos y hablando claramente nerviosos pero en voz baja, hizo que aquella confianza y dignidad se viniesen un poco a abajo.

Se quedó de pie en la entrada de la cafetería, y al cabo de un instante Squall levantó la mirada hacia ella. Estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, justo mirando hacia la salida, y la persona que le quedaba totalmente de espaldas era Selphie. La vio mirar hacia Squall, y después girarse y mirarla a ella, y entonces todos los demás se giraron también.

Si hubiesen sido un grupo de cactilios lanzando sus miles de espinas hacia ella al mismo tiempo seguramente se hubiese sentido mucho más cómoda.

Tragó saliva mientras continuaban mirándola como si ya se hubiesen encargado no solo de juzgarla, sino también de dictar sentencia, y solo estuviesen esperando para hacerla pagar por su crimen.

Se giró hacia la barra de la cafetería y se acercó a una de las chicas para pedirle su desayuno antes de enfrentarse a ellos. Al cabo de un instante sintió que alguien se apoyaba en la barra junto a ella, tan cerca que sus brazos casi se tocaban, y cuando se giró vio a Rinoa mirando distraídamente hacia el frente.

\- Todos lo saben... - dijo simplemente.

Quistis cogió aire, y también miró hacia el frente.

\- Ya lo imaginaba... - contestó sin más.

La camarera se acercó y puso una bandeja ante Quistis, después dejó encima cubiertos y un plato de tortitas, y se alejó de nuevo.

\- ¿Algún plan en mente? - preguntó Rinoa cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas.

Quistis la miró frunciendo el ceño, como si no se fiase de ella, y después miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Los demás continuaban mirando en su dirección, pero habían empezado a hablar entre susurros de nuevo.

\- ¿Tú de qué parte estás? - le preguntó Quistis a la defensiva, volviendo a mirarla.

Rinoa arqueó una ceja y después se encogió de hombros, mirándola como si aquella pregunta le pareciese absurda.

\- Aquí no hay partes, Quisty – le dijo -. Les has mentido a todos y están casi tan enfadados como sorprendidos. Yo por lo menos he tenido tiempo de asumirlo y que se me pase el mosqueo, y si ahora eso puede ayudar a paliar la situación, me gustaría intentarlo.

Quistis la observó durante un instante, y después dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se giró hacia la camarera cuando se acercó para dejar en su bandeja las cosas que faltaban. Le sonrió de manera escueta como todo agradecimiento, y cuando se marchó miró de nuevo hacia Rinoa.

\- No hay plan... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rinoa la miró como si no la creyese, y Quistis negó con la cabeza levemente.

\- De aquí en adelante siento que da igual lo que haga – dijo -. Tanto con vosotros, como con el bebé, como con Seifer...

Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, pensativa.

\- Todo lo que he intentado planificar y hacer de manera correcta y segura ha terminado saliendo como no esperaba, así que empiezo a plantearme si lo mejor no sería...

\- ¿Dejar que las cosas sigan su curso? - preguntó Rinoa, como acabando su frase cuando vio que Quistis titubeaba.

La ex-instructora se encogió de hombros, y después asintió un par de veces de manera desganada. Rinoa la observó con una sonrisa extraña, y después cogió una pequeña fresa del cuenco con fruta que habían dejado en la bandeja de Quistis y se la llevó a la boca mientras se giraba hacia la mesa en la que las esperaban y le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, como pidiéndole que la siguiese.

\- Pues en ese caso, adelante – le dijo.

Quistis sujetó la bandeja con ambas manos, aferrándose a ella como si así fuese a conseguir que el pulso no empezase a temblarle, y llenó los pulmones antes de comenzar a caminar tras Rinoa. En cuanto llegaron a la mesa los demás dejaron de hablar, y Quistis los miró muy seria antes de acercarse a la silla que había vacía entre Aura e Irvine y sentarse después de besar a la pequeña en la frente.

\- ¡Buenos días! - exclamó Aura con una sonrisa piadosa, y después le puso una mano justo sobre el ombligo y la movió describiendo un par de pequeños circulitos antes de repetir el saludo.

Quistis le sonrió de manera débil, y después le acarició la cabeza.

\- Buenos días, cielo – le contestó.

La pequeña la miraba perfectamente consciente de que por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a entender, todos estaban enfadados con ella, así que le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de solidaridad, como si con aquel gesto le estuviese diciendo que sabía como se sentía, y que la acompañaba en el sentimiento.

Después Quistis se giró hacia los demás, y el ambiente se hizo aún más tenso mientras la observaban sin decir nada. Lo único que podía oírse era la cucharilla que Irvine movía dentro de su taza de café, haciendo un ruidillo leve y tintineante.

No sabía si esperaban que dijese algo, o si simplemente pretendían castigarla con aquel silencio lleno de decepción y rencor, pero al cabo de casi un minuto de mirarse sin que nadie hiciese el más mínimo gesto o sonido, Quistis miró hacia su bandeja, cogió los cubiertos, y cortó un trocito de tortita muy pequeño, intentando que no se notase demasiado que las manos le temblaban un poco. Después se lo llevó a la boca, y comenzó a masticarlo lentamente.

Estaban un poco sosas, y Quistis observó el resto de cosas que había en la bandeja preguntándose si mejorarían más con un poco de mermelada de ciruela o poniéndole algo de yogur y trocitos de fruta por encima. Respiró lentamente mientras continuaba masticando, consciente de que aquella situación explotaría en cualquier momento y que cuando aquello ocurriese no sabría qué decir ni qué hacer, y poco a poco el ritmo de su corazón fue haciéndose más rápido e intenso.

\- Así que sí es de Seifer... - dijo de repente Selphie.

Cogió aire de manera repentina justo cuando tragaba, y tosió una sola vez intentando no hacer ruido por tal de no llegar atragantarse. Después respiró hondo y cogió el vaso de zumo de manzana que le habían dado y bebió un trago lento y largo. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y miró hacia Selphie, nerviosa.

Buscó algo coherente que contestar, perfectamente consciente de que lo único que podía hacer era decir que sí, y bajó la mirada antes de hablar.

\- Os diría que en su momento no me pareció tan mala idea – murmuró con la voz entrecortada -... pero os estaría mintiendo.

\- Otra vez... - añadió Irvine, y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Xian, Quistis! - exclamó Zell, y se movió sobre su silla como si no soportase estar allí sentado.

\- Te miré a los ojos y te pregunté directamente – dijo Irvine junto a ella -, y me mentiste...

Quistis volvió a coger aire alzando ambas cejas, intentando encontrar algo que justificase las cosas que había hecho y dicho hasta el momento. Soltó el tenedor que aún sostenía con la mano izquierda en la mesa, y esquivó la mirada del vaquero.

\- Aunque he de reconocer que nunca me habían mentido tan bien – comentó Irvine suavizando un poco su mirada -. Tiene su mérito, supongo...

\- Irvine, céntrate – exclamó Selphie de repente, y después la miró a ella de manera severa -. Solo queremos entender por qué...

Se quedó callada, pensando sus palabras, y Quistis esperó en silencio hasta que Selphie dejó escapar un gemidillo frustrado alzando ambas manos al aire y se recostaba después sobre el respaldo de su silla, como derrotada.

Aura miró a Quistis, y después le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa...? - le preguntó en voz baja.

Los había oído hablar durante la mañana como cuando no querían que ella supiese de qué hablaban, por lo que todo le había sonado raro, sin que pudiese terminar de entender qué estaba pasando. Pero lo que sí le había quedado claro es que Quistis había hecho algo que los había enfadado.

\- ¿Has roto algo...? - preguntó, recordando alguna que otra situación parecida de las que ella misma había vivido en el pasado.

Quistis la miró con cara de pena, y después volvió a mirar hacia los demás.

\- Me temo que sí... - murmuró.

Tal y como todos habían empezado a hablar más o menos a la vez, se callaron, y de repente se hizo un silencio tenso e incómodo mientras todos bajaban la mirada o la centraban en cualquier cosa sin importancia, pensativos. Quistis miró hacia Rinoa y Squall, que no habían dicho nada desde que se había sentado en aquella mesa, y vio que ambos mantenían una expresión bastante neutra.

\- A ver, es que yo no lo entiendo – dijo Zell al cabo de un rato -... ¿Qué ha pasado entonces? Porque Selph dice que hicisteis como un contrato, pero parece que Seifer quiere algo contigo... Pero tú no, y ahora de repente...

Quistis agachó un poco la cabeza sintiendo que empezaba a acalorarse, aunque en cierto modo agradeció que la atención de Zell se fijase en lo que había pasado con Seifer y no en si les había mentido y defraudado durante todo aquel tiempo.

\- Él no quería nada, solo un entretenimiento, y yo quería esto – dijo Quistis con voz débil mientras ponía una mano sobre su vientre -... Era simple, nadie tenía por qué saber nada, era...

\- No era tan simple – dijo de repente Squall.

Quistis lo observó en silencio mientras él le daba vueltas a un vaso vacío que tenía sobre la mesa, sin mirarla. Después frunció un poco el ceño y asintió como dándole la razón, y sintió que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso y se tapó la cara con las manos, rozándolas levemente sobre su piel como si intentase aclarar un poco su mente con aquel simple gesto.

Jo se movió incómoda en su asiento, sintiendo que estaba bastante fuera de lugar sentada en aquella mesa, y miró a Quistis como dudosa. No quería hacerla pasar por aquello, aunque entendía que los demás estuviesen molestos y quisiesen respuestas, pero también pensaba que eran cosas muy personales.

\- Yo – dijo con una vocecilla insegura y débil -... creo que todos tenemos derecho a guardarnos ciertas cosas...

Selphie se giró hacia ella y la miró con aire indignado.

\- ¡Pero somos familia! – le recordó – Estamos hablando de un niño que iba a crecer sin saber quién era su padre.

Jo los observó a todos por un instante, y después se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cuántos de vosotros recordáis a los vuestros? - les preguntó.

Selphie se la quedó mirando sin contestar nada, y los demás también pensaron en ello seriamente. Después Rinoa sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de recordar a mi madre como me gustaría... - murmuró.

Aura miró de unos a otros, y después miró a sus padres y puso cara de pena. Squall le sonrió, y dio un par de palmaditas sobre una de sus rodillas.

\- Ven, cielo – le susurró, y la pequeña se levantó y se sentó sobre las rodillas de su padre.

\- Si sirve de algo, yo también os he mentido – añadió después Rinoa, intentando cambiar el ambiente.

Selphie la miró de manera suspicaz, y después se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿También estás embarazada de Seifer? - preguntó en tono burlón.

Rinoa se giró hacia ella achinando la mirada, e inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa totalmente fingida en los labios.

\- Yo sabía lo de Quistis y Seifer – aclaró después -... Y Squall también.

El susodicho carraspeó y se giró hacia ella con cierto rencor, y Rinoa le devolvió la mirada sin demasiada culpabilidad.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Rinoa – Si podemos repartir la culpa Quistis sufrirá un poco menos, ¿no? Solidarízate con tus subordinados, comandante.

Squall dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, y después Zell resopló cruzándose de brazos al otro lado de la mesa. Tanto él como Selphie parecían los más molestos con toda aquella situación y de nuevo se volvió a hacer un silencio incómodo hasta que el karateka volvió a romperlo, aún dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

\- Pero no lo entiendo, cada vez que alguien dice algo del bebé Seifer dice que no quiere saber nada de nuestras chorradas – comentó con curiosidad -. Sin embargo es suyo, y dice que quiere estar contigo... No tiene mucho sentido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo tiene! - exclamó Quistis de repente.

Todos la miraron un tanto sorprendidos, como si no hubiesen esperado aquella respuesta, mientras ella agachaba la mirada hacia su plato de tortitas y las observaba durante un instante antes de fruncir un poco el ceño y empezar a trocearlas.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a...? ¿Cómo quiere...? - balbuceó, negando con la cabeza.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, y después la observaron mientras ella se quedaba callada como si se resistiese a continuar hablando.

\- ¿Tú quieres estar con él...? - preguntó Jo.

Quistis acababa de meterse un par de trozos de tortita en la boca y comenzaba a masticarlas enérgicamente. De repente dejó de hacerlo, pensativa, y al cabo de un instante continuó masticando más lentamente.

\- Eso da igual, sé que no saldrá bien – dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero con voz débil.

Después tragó y se llevó un par de trozos más a la boca.

El siguiente silencio fue un poco menos tenso. Parecía que la atención de todos estaba un poco menos en el hecho de que Quistis les hubiese mentido, y algo más en su situación actual para con Seifer.

\- ¿Tenemos que... guardar esto como una especie de secreto o algo así? - preguntó al cabo de un buen rato Selphie.

Quistis la miró durante un instante, pensativa, y los demás la observaron con aire crítico.

\- O sea, no es que yo esté ardiendo en ganas de ir a contarle a todo el mundo de quién es el bebé – añadió un instante después, en un tono no demasiado creíble -, pero ya sabéis que Zell suele hablar sin pensar mucho en lo que dice, y...

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó el muchacho mirándola con rencor.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, sopesando la inmensa diferencia entre que su círculo más próximo supiese lo que había pasado con Seifer y que lo supiese el resto de habitantes de aquel Jardín, y al cabo de unos segundos hizo un gesto inconforme.

\- Una parte de mí esperaba que Seifer hiciese todo lo posible por ocultar el maldito contrato y que nadie llegase a leerlo – les dijo -. Hubiese sido la última confirmación de que realmente no quiere lo que yo puedo ofrecerle, y también una manera de asustarlo y hacer que dejase de perseguirme...

\- Pero no lo ha hecho – observó Irvine.

\- Lo dejó ahí tirado de cualquier manera, le daba igual que lo leyésemos – dijo Selphie.

Quistis negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, como si no lo entendiese.

\- No deja de hacer cosas así, sin sentido – dijo -... ya no sé qué pensar ni qué hacer.

Rinoa los observó a todos, y después se quedó mirando a Aura y esta le devolvió la mirada. Parecía bastante más tranquila ahora que todos hablaban con algo más de normalidad y que nada raro le había pasado a su tía Quisty, y Rinoa le sonrió y le acarició la cabecita. Después volvió a mirarlos a todos. Eran una extraña familia, pero una familia que funcionaba.

\- Da igual, lo que tenga que pasar pasará – comentó la joven bruja con aire distraído.

Quistis se giró hacia ella y la miró algo confusa, mientras Rinoa se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Crees que dentro de tres o cuatro años, cuando tengamos a ese pequeñín correteando por la cafetería, le importará a alguien lo que haya pasado antes? - preguntó - Si para entonces la gente sabe quien es su padre, o si ese padre está contigo o se ha ido a freír espárragos para siempre a la otra punta del mundo... ¿crees que importará?

Quistis imaginó por un momento el peor escenario posible para ese futuro, y una sensación nerviosa y algo pesimista comenzó a removerse en su interior. Después miró a los demás, y pensó que aun así ellos seguirían a su lado, aunque les hubiese mentido como había hecho hasta entonces. Dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso y sonrió débilmente.

Un instante después, la sonrisa que Rinoa le estaba devolviendo desapareció poco a poco a medida que pudo ver a Seifer aparecer justo tras Quistis. Esta percibió el extraño gesto y se giró, y cuando el recién llegado notó que lo estaban observando y se giró hacia ellos, el resto de la mesa también estaba mirándolo.

Se quedaron todos quietos y en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Seifer les hizo un gesto huraño y brusco y se giró hacia el mostrador. Comenzó a dirigirse a una de las camareras con gestos un tanto agresivos, aunque no levantaba especialmente la voz, y en cuestión de menos de un minuto la muchacha le había dado una bolsa de papel con algo dentro y él la agarró de un manotazo y se fue sin volver a girarse hacia ellos.

\- Creo que a alguien no le hace especialmente feliz que sepamos lo que sabemos... - comentó Zell.

\- Seguramente se siente bastante idiota – supuso Irvine.

\- Pues yo me esperaba que se acercase como si nada e hiciese ver que todo le da igual, como siempre... - añadió Selphie.

Oyeron a Quistis suspirar con aire cansado, y Squall se la quedó mirando mientras pensaba que conocía bastante bien aquella expresión. Estaba más que claro que ella era la primera que no estaba conforme con que las cosas acabasen así.

De repente, Selphie se giró hacia Quistis con aire dramático y los ojos muy abiertos, y la miró con toda la intensidad que pudo antes de hablar.

\- Entonces en Dollet... - dijo.

Quistis no le contestó. Se la quedó mirando muy seria mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más roja, y los demás miraron de la una a la otra como esperando que alguna dijese algo.

\- Decías que te ibas a dar una vuelta y... lo que oí. Lo que Seifer dijo cuando hablábamos por teléfono en el coche...- murmuró, perdiendo la mirada ante ella.

\- Selphie, por favor - la cortó Quistis -... No tienen por qué saberlo todos...

La muchacha volvió a mirarla aún con una expresión de total asombro, mientras continuaba pensando en aquellos pequeños detalles sin parar.

\- En el baile de Navidad Rinoa te vio entrar cogida de su brazo... - comentó Zell, recordando lo que les había contado a todos aquella noche.

\- Entonces, ¿Seifer no se había estado besuqueando con otra cuando lo vi...? - dijo Irvine, y también la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por favor - murmuró Quistis apretando los párpados y agachando un poco la cabeza - … dejad de recapitular...

Se quedaron callados, mirándola, hasta que Irvine soltó una sonora carcajada y se puso en pie de repente.

\- ¡Bueno, creo que todos tenemos mucho en lo que pensar! - dijo y dio una sonora palmada en el aire – Propongo discutir tranquilamente nuestras deducciones cuando Quistis no esté, y que el hecho de que ella sepa que vamos a estar imaginando todo tipo de cosas sea castigo suficiente por habernos tratado a todos como idiotas, ¿votos a favor?

\- Como pienses una sola guarrada sobre Quistis y Seifer te ato a un bloque de hormigón y te tiro a las balsas de aceite del sótano – le advirtió Selphie con una mirada que dejaba totalmente claro que hablaba más que en serio.

\- No seas guarro, tío – le pidió Zell -. Una cosa es que saquemos conclusiones y otra que nos dediquemos a chismorrear sobre ellos.

Irvine los miró con aire rencoroso, y después se giró hacia Rinoa con la esperanza de que apoyase su causa como él había apoyado las de ella en un pasado.

\- Te diría que mi voto es un sí rotundo, pero no sería un buen ejemplo para Aura, y creo que Squall también se plantearía lo de las balsas de aceite – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa apenada.

\- Yo nunca haría algo así – dijo con rencor Squall -... En todo caso le pediría a Selphie que lo hiciese por mí.


	38. Me quiero morir

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXVIII: ME QUIERO MORIR...**

* * *

Aura la observaba en silencio mientras masticaba tranquilamente el último trocito de zanahoria que había quedado en su plato. Cuando se lo tragó se giró hacia su tía Selphie y levantó el plato para mostrárselo.

\- ¡Ya está! - le dijo con orgullo y alivio.

\- Muy bien, esta tarde habrá helado doble – le aseguró, y Aura le sonrió ilusionada -. Déjame acabar estas cosas y nos vamos a Balamb, ¿vale?

La pequeña asintió con energía, y después volvió a mirar hacia Quistis.

Esta continuaba sentada a su lado, con la frente apoyada sobre la superficie de la mesa, y parecía que estaba al borde de caer inconsciente. Llevaba un buen rato así, como sin energía, dejando pasar las horas sin demasiado interés en ellas.

Selphie había vuelto aquella misma mañana de su última misión y estaba acabando de redactar su informe, y Zell continuaba comiendo alegremente sin prestar atención a mucho más que a sus perritos calientes.

La mano de la pequeña se apoyó sobre la espalda de Quistis, y esta movió la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla sin mucho interés, después le sonrió y se irguió un poco, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Te lo has comido todo? - le preguntó, y la pequeña asintió un par de veces.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga trenzas? - le preguntó.

Quistis la miró durante un par de segundos, pensando en lo sencillo y maravilloso que debía de ser todo visto desde el punto de vista de aquella niña, y asintió mientras se sentaba un poco más hacia adelante, permitiendo un pequeño hueco entre su trasero y el respaldo de su silla al que se subió la pequeña, apoyándose un poco con las piernas sobre la espalda de Quistis mientras le quitaba el pasador y empezaba a recorrer su pelo suelto con los dedos.

Quistis cerró los ojos perdiéndose tranquilamente en aquella sensación, mientras volvía a preguntarse dónde estarían todos los demás.

La compañía del resto de aquel grupo se había convertido en la última semana en algo reconfortante y tranquilizador. Al parecer a alguien se le había escapado cierta información en alguna zona común del Jardín, y Quistis no sabía si habían sido Viento y Trueno o alguno de sus amigos, pero en aquel momento todo el mundo la miraba siempre como si en la frente tuviesen un inmenso cartel en el que pusiese "LO SABEMOS". Aun así, estar rodeada de los suyos la hacía sentir medianamente protegida de aquellas miradas.

\- ¿Squall no baja a comer hoy? - preguntó de manera distraída.

\- Cleo que tenía no fé qué afunto con Cid – murmuró Zell con la boca llena.

Quistis asintió, y después apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de una de sus manos y se giró hacia los ventanales que daban al exterior. Afuera hacía un día magnífico, y se preguntó si realmente prefería quedarse en su habitación repasando antiguos manuales sobre protocolo político militar o acompañar a Selphie y Aura a Balamb.

Oyó un sonido familiar junto a ella, como un carraspeo leve, y se giró un tanto sobresaltada hacia su izquierda.

Seifer la miraba con los ojos algo achinados y el ceño fruncido, y cuando Selphie levantó la mirada hacia él dejó escapar una risilla seca y malhumorada.

\- Vaya vaya, ya era hora... - comentó.

Quistis sintió que su pulso se aceleraba un poco, y se irguió sobre su silla mientras Aura dejaba de peinarle el pelo con las manos y lo miraba también.

\- Buenos días, Seifer – lo saludó con una inmensa sonrisa.

El chico dirigió una primera mirada malhumorada a Selphie, después una algo más neutra a la pequeña.

\- Buenos días – le contestó, y volvió a mirar hacia la otra muchacha -. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Selphie le dedicó un gesto amenazador que no quedó especialmente serio en sus facciones redondeadas e infantiles, y Zell se inclinó un poco hacia adelante después de meterse en la boca el último trozo de perrito caliente, lo cual tampoco quedó demasiado serio ya que era más de la mitad del perrito y apenas era capaz de masticarlo.

\- ¿Qué buñetaf quieref, Almafy? - preguntó con la boca llena y un tono arisco.

Oyeron unos pasos precipitados que hicieron su camino desde la entrada, y todos se giraron hacia Rinoa, que los miraba con una sonrisa emocionada y una falsa expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

\- ¡Vaya, Seifer! - exclamó nada más llegar - ¿No estabas en...

Se quedó callada, intentando recordar dónde había sido la última misión a la que lo habían enviado hacía un par de días. Sin embargo aquel detalle le parecía tan innecesario ahora que lo veía allí de pie hablando con Quistis que no hizo mucho más esfuerzo por recordarlo.

\- ¿... ya has vuelto? - preguntó simplemente.

Después se sentó en una de las sillas libres de aquella mesa y los observó en silencio, agradeciendo que sus tutorías hubiesen acabado lo suficientemente pronto como para haber visto a Seifer entrando en la cafetería y haberlo podido alcanzar de manera que no se perdiese aquel increíble y maravilloso suceso. Seifer los miró a los cuatro con cara de pocos amigos, y después volvió a girarse hacia Quistis.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - le preguntó, como si ellos no estuviesen presentes.

\- Nos pasa que llevas una semana tratando a Quistis como si no existiese – lo acusó Selphie.

\- Tenía asuntos que arreglar – le dijo él cruzándose de brazos -. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga?

Selphie frunció aún más el ceño y cogió aire con dramatismo, dispuesta a contestarle con toda la ira que podía, pero Seifer se giró de nuevo hacia Quistis, ignorándola.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - le preguntó.

Quistis lo observó en silencio, después miró a su alrededor, y no se le escapó la inmensa expectación que ambos parecían causar en el resto de personas allí presentes. Después miró hacia Rinoa, que asentía enérgicamente con una sonrisa esperanzada, y hacia Selphie y Zell, que la miraban muy serios mientras movían la cabeza de lado a lado pero sin tanta energía como Rinoa, como si le aconsejasen que no hablase con él, pero disimuladamente.

\- Debemos... hablar... - dijo finalmente, poniendo especial énfasis en la primera palabra.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo que los nervios empezaban a formar un nudo incómodo tras su garganta, pero consciente de que debían resolver de una vez por todas aquella absurda situación. Después se levantó con aparente calma, permitiendo que Aura se sentase en la silla y los mirase con aire curioso mientras se movían a la mesa que había justo al lado. Se sentó, y observó a Seifer esperando que hiciese lo propio. Sin embargo él miró de ella a los demás, y después frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¿No podemos ir a algún otro sitio? - le preguntó, totalmente convencido de que con aquel silencio sepulcral a su alrededor todo el mundo podría oírlos perfectamente.

Quistis le devolvió la mirada muy seria, y un par de segundos después negó con la cabeza.

Había una sensación infantil y un tanto vengativa que la empujaba a llevarle la contraria aunque solo fuese como pago por haberla ignorado después de lo que ella había hecho. Eso, y que sabía que permitir que presenciasen aquello la haría sentir menos culpable por haberles ocultado la verdad hasta hacía pocos días.

Seifer achinó la mirada y dejó escapar el aire por la nariz en un gesto inconforme, pero aun así asintió de manera decidida.

\- Vale, quieres hacerlo así – le dijo, y se sentó en una silla junto a ella, pero girándola para mirarla de frente -. Antes de nada me gustaría aclarar eso de que te he estado ignorando.

\- Lo has hecho – le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos -. Hasta hace un minuto estaba convencida de que por fin entendías la situación que tenemos entre manos y que habías decidido huir de ella sin más.

Seifer soltó una risita leve y entretenida y la miró como si hubiese hecho alguna broma graciosísima.

\- ¿Huir de qué? - le preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante – Si ya lo sabe todo el mundo el daño ya está hecho, ¿no?

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño, y miró hacia la mesa de al lado por encima del hombro de Seifer. Los cuatro los observaban en silencio y sin disimular demasiado la atención que ponían en aquella conversación, y Quistis pudo ver que a ninguno de los tres se les escapaba que usase las palabras que estaba usando.

\- Si eso me asustase hubiese huido antes, ¿no crees? - le preguntó – Además, precisamente ahora que no tengo nada que perder, por así decirlo, estoy más convencido de todo lo que tengo que ganar.

Daño, perder... Términos bastante negativos teniendo en cuenta que al fin y al cabo estaban hablando del hecho de que todos supiesen que el bebé era suyo.

\- Lo que he estado haciendo estos días, además de limpiar el alcantarillado de Deling de estúpidos monstruos – comentó, girándose hacia Rinoa y recordándole de dónde acababa de volver -, ha sido pensar en lo último que me pediste.

Quistis se movió incómoda, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a aquello de que le demostrase que sí podían funcionar. Probablemente era la parte más surrealista de todo lo que le dijo en aquel momento, ya que era al fin y al cabo una invitación explícita para que continuase insistiendo en que tuviesen algo juntos.

\- Pensaba que la base de todo lo que habíamos acordado era precisamente que nadie supiese nada – comentó, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla en una postura cómoda y desenfadada -. Pero de repente te vuelves loca y tiras el contrato en mitad del pórtico para que todo el mundo sepa lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en los últimos ocho meses...

\- ¿Ocho meses? - murmuró Zell en la otra mesa - ¿Han estado todo ese tiempo...?

\- Desde luego ha sido la relación más larga de Quistis con diferencia – comentó Selphie.

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y miró hacia ellos.

\- No ha sido una relación, y no hemos estado tanto tiempo... - intentó aclararles. Después se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí sentada para aclarar detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido con Seifer, sino de lo que debía seguir ocurriendo.

Hizo un gesto como si no le importase aquel asunto, y volvió a mirar hacia Seifer esperando que continuase hablando.

\- Y me pregunto – continuó él cuando vio que volvía a prestarle atención -... ¿con qué propósito?

Quistis respiró lentamente y perdió la mirada entre ambos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

\- Estaba enfadada... - contestó.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Seifer.

Quistis volvió a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño, como si no entendiese aquella última pregunta. Para ella la situación estaba tan clara que no entendía qué duda podía quedarle a él.

\- ¿Por qué? - repitió ella – Por ti. Por tu insistencia y tu cabezonería.

\- No hice nada en especial – le recordó él -, de hecho llevaba días comportándome bastante bien.

\- ¿Y lo del libro? - le preguntó Quistis de inmediato, aún molesta por aquella especie de encerrona.

Seifer frunció el ceño, confuso, e intentó conectar aquel dato con todo lo demás.

\- Te regalé un estúpido libro, nada más – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo que ponía en él – apuntó Quistis, alzando ambas cejas como si aquel dato fuese crucial.

De nuevo Seifer la miró pensativo, y negó al cabo de un instante como si no entendiese de qué hablaba.

\- ¿Qué ponía? - le preguntó directamente.

La oyó chasquear la lengua contra el paladar y después la vio mirar hacia un lado moviendo los brazos ante él como si no pudiese creer que fuese tan estúpido.

\- Lo que tú escribiste en él – le dijo -... Lo de dar el primer paso con quién tienes al lado...

El ceño de Seifer se frunció por tercera vez en los últimos segundos, buscando en su memoria algo parecido, y de repente recordó a qué se refería y la miró como si estuviese loca.

\- ¡Eso lo escribí hace años! - exclamó - ¡Ni siquiera me acordaba!

Quistis le dedicó una mirada recelosa, y él asintió un par de veces intentando convencerla de que decía la verdad.

\- Me creas o no, lo del libro no fue ningún tipo de táctica – le aseguró -. Solo pensé que tal vez sería...

Se quedó callado, aún inseguro de por qué había decidido darle aquel libro, y después se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo qué sé – dijo finalmente -. Un gesto... ¿adecuado?

\- Déjate de tonterías, Seifer – le pidió Quistis -. Nunca das puntada sin hilo.

Oyó a Selphie coger aire de manera sonora y un tanto dramática, y volvió a mirarlos por encima de los hombros de Seifer mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- Es una manera de hablar, Selphie – aclaró -. No me refiero a nada sexual...

\- En cualquier caso – dijo Seifer volviendo a llamar su atención -. ¿Te enfadas y le sueltas a todo el Jardín que te has estado acostando conmigo desde hace meses?

\- ¡Yo no...! - exclamó Quistis, mientras oía a Zell hacer el mismo ruidillo de sorpresa que Selphie acababa de hacer.

Lo vio sonreír levemente, como entretenido, y entonces tuvo la certeza de que estaba haciendo aquel tipo de comentarios totalmente explícitos y un tanto escandalizadores a propósito, seguramente como venganza por no haberle permitido tener aquella conversación en privado.

Quistis le devolvió la mirada con seriedad, mientras sentía que su cara iba aumentando poco a poco de temperatura.

\- Yo creo – comenzó a decir Seifer alzando un poco la voz mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba -... que hace tiempo que estás deseando que lo sepan.

Quistis lo miró de malas maneras, pero en ningún momento apareció ni la sorpresa ni la indignación en su rostro, y la sonrisa de Seifer ganó algo más de convicción a medida que continuaba hablando sin que ella lo negase.

\- Estás deseando decirme que sí, y permitir que todos sepan lo que ha pasado hasta ahora era como soltarte de una vez de esa especie de cinturón de seguridad – dijo -. Tú misma lo dijiste, me has dado libertad total para hacer lo que quiera.

Quistis cogió aire buscando una contestación, pero durante un instante dudó, y Seifer continuó inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

\- Por eso me has pedido que te demuestre que estabas equivocada sobre nosotros – le dijo bajando un poco la voz -. Porque en el fondo tienes tantas ganas como yo de que esto funcione...

Quistis apretó un poco las mandíbulas, intentando no pensar en todo lo que Seifer le estaba diciendo. Entre otras cosas, porque eran justo las mismas conclusiones a las que ella misma había llegado.

Se miraron en silencio durante varios segundos, mientras Rinoa, Selphie y Zell los observaban sin estar muy seguros de qué era lo último que Seifer le había dicho. Después el muchacho volvió a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y le sonrió una vez más, aunque con un poco menos de arrogancia y algo más de tranquilidad.

\- Solo se me ocurre una manera de hacerte ver que sí podríamos funcionar, aunque es lo que he intentado desde el principio y no te has mostrado especialmente dispuesta – continuó explicándole -, y es que hagamos medianamente oficial que somos algo más que... conocidos, por así decirlo.

Nadie les negaría que nunca se habían podido considerar mucho más que aquello.

\- Así que después de darle varias vueltas, se me ha ocurrido proponerte algo – concluyó y se movió buscando algo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Quistis lo imaginó por un instante sacando algo así como un anillo y deseó que la tierra se la tragase, pero aquel pensamiento no duró más que un instante, ya que era Seifer Almasy el que tenía sentado justo en frente. Lo observó en silencio arqueando una ceja, hasta que finalmente puso algunos papeles un tanto arrugados sobre la mesa.

\- Suponía que estarías más cómoda si lo hiciésemos a tu manera – le dijo.

Quistis los observó de lejos, sin llegar siquiera a cogerlos ni a leer lo que Seifer había escrito a mano en ellos, y volvió a mirarlo como si no se fiase de él.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Un contrato... - contestó él simplemente.

Quistis dejó escapar una risa seca e irónica, y agarró aquellos papeles mientras comenzaba a estudiarlos de manera recelosa.

\- ¿Pone que vendo mi alma a Diablo o algo así? - preguntó intentando calmarse un poco.

Oyó a Seifer reír en voz baja, y después lo vio levantarse con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

\- No, aún no – dijo en tono burlón -. Léelo con calma, contestaré cualquier duda que puedas tener. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Quistis lo miró y él hizo un gesto hacia la barra.

\- Ya he comido – le contestó sin más.

Seifer se giró hacia la mesa que tenía justo detrás, y miró con cara de pocos amigos a los otros cuatro.

\- ¿Y a vosotros? - les preguntó - ¿Os traigo palomitas para que podáis disfrutar mejor del espectáculo?

\- Si les quedan perritos... - dijo Zell.

\- Y tartaletas de crema – pidió Selphie con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Aura abrió la boca como si también fuese a pedir algo, pero Rinoa le puso la mano sobre los labios, sonrió hacia Seifer y negó con la cabeza. Él los miró aún más molesto, y después se alejó hacia las camareras.

\- ¿Qué pone? - preguntó de repente Rinoa, levantándose de su silla y sentándose en una que había libre y más cercana a la mesa en la que Quistis y Seifer hablaban.

La ex-instructora comenzó a leer los primeros párrafos por encima, y después frunció el ceño y sonrió como si todo aquello le pareciese absurdo.

\- No tiene sentido... - murmuró.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Selphie, acercándose también un poco más e intentando echar un vistazo a aquellos folios.

Quistis se movió un poco para evitar que pudiese leerlos, y continuó estudiándolos como si no les prestase atención a ninguna de las dos mientras ambas se quejaban. Al cabo de un minuto Seifer volvió y dejó sobre la mesa una bandeja con algunas cosas, y le acercó a ella un vaso de cristal que contenía algo de aspecto espeso y un extraño color verdoso. Quistis lo observó reconociendo de inmediato lo que era, y después miró a Seifer de manera suspicaz.

\- Batido de helado de pistacho – le dijo él.

\- Sé lo que es... - le contestó ella.

No era algo que tuviesen en el menú, pero alguna que otra vez Quistis había pedido que se lo hiciesen expresamente, y le encantaba. El por qué Seifer lo sabía escapaba a su entendimiento.

El muchacho miró hacia Selphie y Rinoa, sentadas justo al lado de Quistis, y las dos procedieron a alejarse un poco más en silencio. Después comenzó a trocear el costillar asado que le habían servido mientras Quistis terminaba de leer aquel par de hojas.

\- He pensado en proponerte una especie de simulación – dijo Seifer, comenzando a explicarle de qué iba aquel contrato antes de que ella empezase con sus críticas y preguntas -. Como una versión de prueba con fecha de caducidad.

Quistis se llevó la pajita del vaso de batido a los labios, y dio un primer trago mientras dejaba aquel documento sobre la mesa, ante él.

\- Esto es basura – le dijo.

Seifer dejó el trozo de carne que había cogido con los dedos a pocos centímetros de su boca y después le sonrió.

\- Tu sinceridad es de agradecer, pero discrepo – le dijo con aire solemne.

\- Está lleno de lagunas e inexactitudes – le explicó ella. Después señaló y leyó a la perfección a pesar de tener las letras del revés - "La segunda parte se compromete a aceptar y acatar tres peticiones, a saber en cualquier momento durante la duración de este contrato, y con la total libertad de poder negarse a cumplirlas si así lo desease."

\- Yo creo que queda muy claro – contestó Seifer mientras le daba el primer mordisco al primer trozo de costilla.

\- No, no queda claro – le aseguró ella -. ¿Qué peticiones son esas? ¿Y como me comprometo a acatarlas a no ser que quiera negarme? Eso no es comprometerse a nada.

\- Bueno, esa es tu opinión... - dijo Seifer masticando tranquilamente.

\- No, no lo es... Es - Quistis lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se preguntó si serviría de algo explicarle la diferencia entre opinión y hecho objetivo, después negó levemente y señaló un poco más abajo -... "Este contrato tiene validez hasta día 30 de setiembre, o hasta que la segunda parte vea conveniente."

La fecha coincidía exactamente con el día en que ella salía de cuentas, y aunque no sabía por qué ni cómo Seifer era conocedor de aquel dato, aquel detalle hacía que no se sintiese especialmente segura sobre lo que él pretendía decirle con ello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - le preguntó. Después se dedicó a mirarla en silencio mordisqueando el hueso de costilla.

\- Todo es inespecífico y contradictorio – le dijo -. Si firmo estoy aceptando hacer lo que digas o no, y durante el tiempo que tú quieres o hasta que me de la gana. Firmar esto no tiene sentido.

\- Sí lo tiene – le explicó él, cogiendo un nuevo pedazo de costillar y señalando con él hacia el contrato -. Lo que quiero es que aceptes que hagamos un solo intento. Como una prueba de lo que podríamos ser aunque todavía no quieras acceder a que lo seamos. Y para eso quiero que firmes que me dirás que sí a tres cosas muy simples. Sin embargo no puedo obligarte a nada de ello, así que si no quieres, no tendrás por qué hacerlo.

Quistis lo miró como si aún no lo entendiese y se encogió de hombros mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Es contradictorio – volvió a remarcar.

Seifer sonrió, y después negó también con la cabeza.

\- No lo es – le dijo -. Si te niegas a hacer lo que te pido o decides acabar con el contrato antes de tiempo, será como negarme la posibilidad de demostrarte que sí podemos funcionar, así que dudo mucho que lo hagas.

Quistis apretó los labios, haciendo que se dibujase un fina línea recta y un tanto inconforme. Lo que Seifer estaba haciéndole era una especie de "no hay huevos" camuflado tras un documento supuestamente formal y burocrático. Le aguantó la mirada durante unos segundos, mientras él continuaba comiendo, y Quistis siguió bebiendo de su batido mientras volvía a girar aquellas hojas y releía todo un par de veces más, pensando en el propósito de todo aquello.

Sabía que aquel contrato no era más que una especie de cebo. Como una invitación a reconocer que ella también estaba interesada en él. Si aceptaba jugar a aquello, si aceptaba que él le pudiese demostrar que sí podían funcionar juntos, sería porque ella también quería tener la certeza de que sería así. Sin embargo era un cebo con un anzuelo muy débil, ya que le estaba dando la opción de soltarlo en cuanto quisiera.

Quistis frunció el ceño con la mirada fija en la firma que Seifer ya había plasmado al final del documento, y después lo miró con determinación. Miró a su alrededor, buscando el bolígrafo con el que debía firmar y que Seifer no le había dado, y se llevó las manos al pecho en un acto reflejo buscando el tacto de la pluma que normalmente llevaba en los bolsillos interiores de su uniforme de SeeD, aunque en ese momento no lo llevaba puesto. A su lado se oyeron un par de sillas que se arrastraron precipitadamente, y dos manos le tendieron dos bolígrafos totalmente diferentes. Uno tenía un adorno en la parte trasera de color rosa, como una especie de pluma pequeña, suave y mullidita; y el otro tenía varios muñequitos de goma con forma de moguritos agarrados a lo largo del tubo multicolor. Cuando alzó la mirada vio que el primero pertenecía a Rinoa y el segundo a Selphie. Las observó en silencio durante un instante, y oyó el sonido del plástico golpeando la mesa frente a ella. Cuando miró hacia abajo Seifer le había tirado un bolígrafo de aspecto bastante simple y austero. Lo miró a él, y finalmente cogió aquel bolígrafo y firmó en el hueco en blanco que había junto a la rúbrica de Seifer.

El silencio alrededor de aquella mesa era aún más intenso que hasta el momento, y ambos podían sentir la atención no solo de las cuatro personas que había sentadas en la mesa de al lado, si no del resto de personas allí presentes. Quistis tragó saliva, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a mil por hora, y después alzó la barbilla con un gesto desafiante.

\- Has de saber que me voy a aferrar con uñas y dientes a la posibilidad de negarme y acabar con este absurdo acuerdo en cuanto quiera – le dijo -, así que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones...

Seifer sonrió ampliamente, y se lamió los dedos antes de coger el contrato y observar su firma, como si comprobase que no hubiese plasmado la falsificación de la de Cid o Kadowaki, y después la miró mientras golpeaba las dos hojas contra la mesa, colocándolas perfectamente alineadas la una con la otra.

\- Y también te adelanto que si cualquiera de esas tres peticiones implica compromisos de cualquier tipo a largo plazo, mi respuesta será un no rotundo – añadió un instante después, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tranquila, no voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo – le aseguró él, haciendo que tanto Rinoa como Selphie emitiesen un gemidillo decepcionado.

\- ¿Vosotras de qué parte estáis? - les preguntó Quistis mirándolas con rencor.

\- ¡De la del amor! - contestaron las dos casi al unísono.

Tanto Quistis como Zell las miraron como si estuviesen locas, y después Seifer se aclaró la garganta llamando de nuevo la atención.

\- En cuanto a la primera petición... - comenzó.

Quistis lo miró casi con miedo, y de nuevo los allí presentes contuvieron el aliento esperando a que continuase hablando.

\- Espera, pensaba que las harías más adelante, aún hay más de cuatro meses hasta-

\- Créeme, a ambos nos interesa que esto te lo diga lo antes posible – le dijo después de guardar el contrato en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina y volviendo a coger un trozo del costillar para darle un par de mordiscos, dejando aquel hueso prácticamente pelado -. Tienes lo que queda de día para recoger tus cosas y mudarte conmigo, desde esta noche duermes en mi habitación.

Quistis palideció casi de inmediato, y todos los miraron sorprendidos mientras Seifer masticaba con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Perdona? - le preguntó ella finalmente, con una sonrisa incrédula – Ni hablar...

Seifer alzó una ceja dejando caer el huesecillo sobre el plato y cogiendo otro con algo más de sustancia.

\- ¿Te rindes tan pronto? - le preguntó con una expresión burlona – Pensaba que al menos lo intentarías...

Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, en un gesto de fingida decepción, y Quistis frunció el ceño y una vez más se cruzó de brazos.

\- Seifer, no voy a acceder a - dijo, después titubeó -... a...

Su rostro fue recuperando poco a poco el color, hasta que empezó a tornarse bastante más rosado que de costumbre. Seifer rió en voz baja mientras masticaba, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

\- He dicho dormir, Quistis – remarcó él, después miró hacia Rinoa, Selphie y Zell con una expresión confusa -. He dicho dormir, ¿verdad?

Los tres asintieron enérgicamente.

\- Ha dicho dormir – corroboró Aura, que se había sentado sobre las rodillas de su madre y se mantenía hasta el momento como una simple observadora que no acababa de entender muy bien qué ocurría.

\- ¿Crees que voy a pedirte algo así solo para conseguir un entretenimiento que al fin y a cabo ya me has dado? - dijo con sorna mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella – No, eso no es lo que me interesa.

Quistis hizo un gesto leve y fugaz, como decepcionada, y Seifer sonrió en cuanto vio que intentaba disimularlo.

\- Habrá tiempo para todo, no te preocupes – le dijo.

Quistis arrugó un poco la nariz mientras empezaba a respirar de manera un tanto agitada, seguramente debatiéndose entre mandarlo a tomar viento o aceptar, y Seifer le sonrió de forma confiada.

\- ¿Qué tienes que perder? - le preguntó.

Quistis bajó la mirada, pensando en ello.

Alargó aquel silencio un tanto más de lo realmente necesario, como si su lucha interna fuese más intensa de lo que en realidad era, y después lo miró y asintió una sola vez.

\- Vale, pero una sola tontería o comentario fuera de lugar y-

\- Y acabarás con este absurdo acuerdo, sí, lo sé – le dijo él sonriendo.

Seifer cogió el vaso de agua que había junto a su plato, se bebió más de la mitad de una sentada, y después se pasó una servilleta por los labios y se limpió también los dedos en él. A continuación extendió la mano entre ambos, y Quistis lo observó en silencio antes de estrechársela.

Se sentía un poco ridícula haciendo aquel tipo de cosas, pero debía admitir que después de aquella estúpida charla y de haber llegado a aquella especie de entendimiento también se sentía un poco más tranquila. Hasta que Seifer tiró de su mano y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces...? - le preguntó, apartándose en cuanto entendió que pretendía besarla.

Seifer la observó aún sonriendo, sin soltar su mano, y la vio mirar a su alrededor con una expresión casi aterrada.

\- Mi segunda petición... - murmuró él, acercándose un poco más.

Quistis le puso la otra mano en el pecho, evitando que se acercase más de lo debido, y lo miró claramente molesta.

\- No... - dijo con un tono que pretendía ser autoritario, pero que sonó más bien quejumbroso.

\- Le dices a todo el mundo que hemos hecho el amor apasionadamente dur-

\- ¡Xian, Seifer! - exclamó ella, cortándolo – Deja de decir idioteces, por favor...

Lo miraba como si quisiese que la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies en aquel mismo momento y lugar, y lo único que consiguió fue que él se riese en voz baja.

\- ¿Le dices eso a todo el mundo y no vas a acceder a un gesto físico tan simple e inofensivo como un beso? - le preguntó con aire inocente.

\- Seifer, no estamos... - balbuceó ella.

\- Piensa en todas las veces que me has rechazado en las últimas semanas – le pidió él - ¿Crees que ahora que has firmado ese contrato tiene mucho sentido seguir haciéndolo?

\- No es lo mismo... - murmuró Quistis, mientra sus ojos miraban inconscientemente hacia sus labios.

Los demás miraban del uno al otro, casi conteniendo el aliento.

Seifer la observó durante un instante, totalmente consciente de que se estaba planteando muy en serio si permitir o no que la besase, y la siguiente vez que se acercó a ella Quistis no se apartó.

\- Por favor... - susurró débilmente justo antes de que sus labios tocasen los de ella, y después cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración con una expresión incómoda.

Se oyó un ruido lejano que rompió repentinamente el silencio que los rodeaba, y los dos se separaron y miraron hacia el fondo del comedor, donde un chico se había levantado de su silla dando una palmada y había gritado algo extremadamente parecido a un "yuju" triunfal.

Seifer achinó la mirada, reconociendo al muchacho de pelo ondulado y ojos color miel.

\- ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Quistis.

\- Se llama Voren – contestó Seifer -... Creo que nos... ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Shippea?

Quistis se giró hacia él como si hubiese hablado en algún idioma extraño.

\- ¿Que nos qué...? - le preguntó.

\- Shippear – contestó Selphie. Cuando Quistis se giró hacia ella la vio observándolos con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y una sonrisa radiante de ilusión en el rostro -. Es cuando alguien ve a dos personas y piensa que son la pareja más adorable que ha visto en su vida y que quedan increíblemente genial juntos, aunque realmente no sean pareja...

Quistis la miró como si tampoco entendiese aquella definición, y se giró hacia Seifer acto seguido sintiendo que soltaba su mano y se ponía de pie.

\- Recuerda, hasta que se cumpla el contrato o hasta que tú quieras – le dijo, después miró hacia el chico que había gritado al otro lado del comedor y le hizo un gesto con la mano -. ¡Tú! ¡Chico de las rondas nocturnas! ¡Ven, te invito a algo!

El chico sonrió con una especie de euforia contenida, y salió trotando alegremente hacia Seifer a medida que este salía de la cafetería. En cuanto desaparecieron Quistis miró a su alrededor, observando que la mayoría de los allí presentes tenían la atención en la zona por la que Seifer acababa de salir, y se dejó caer sobre la silla de nuevo, inclinándose otra vez y apoyando la frente sobre la superficie de la mesa, tal y como la habían encontrado sus amigos cuando llegaron.

\- No sé si al final todo esto saldrá bien – comentó Zell, levantándose y sentándose en la mesa de Quistis, junto a ella -, pero me va a costar acostumbrarme...

Aura saltó de las piernas de su madre y volvió a acercarse a Quistis, poniendo un pie sobre el borde trasero de su silla y encaramándose de nuevo a ella mientras su tía se movía dejando algo de espacio tras ella.

\- ¿Entonces te vas a vivir con el tío Seify? - le preguntó mientras comenzaba de nuevo a pasar sus deditos entre su pelo, como peinándola.

\- ¿Desde cuando es el tío Seify? - preguntó Rinoa sentándose también al otro lado de Quistis, mirándola sin poder contener una sonrisa llena de orgullo y ternura.

\- Si está con la tía Quisty, es el tío Seify – concluyó la pequeña.

\- Me quiero morir... - gimoteó Quistis sin levantar la cabeza.


	39. Estará ahí

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** En vista de la falta en general de feedback (que nadie está obligado, lo entiendo...) he decidido subir todo lo que hay hecho de este fic más o menos de golpe. Total, mucho no puedo cambiar ni corregir sin saber lo que pensáis, y siento que cada vez caigo más en malos hábitos como escritora amateur. Tanto en la manera de escribir como en el desarrollo en sí de las historias.

Siento también que este fic lo he escrito más para mí que para vosotros, así que cuanto antes acabe, antes podré ponerme a cualquier otra cosa.

Una parte de mí esperaba que con el remastered de este juego apareciesen nuevos fans y que la nostalgia trajese de vuelta a los que ya no tienen demasiado interés por los fanfics, pero parece ser que no ha sido así.

En fin, allévoy!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXIX: ESTARÁ AHÍ.**

* * *

Cuando levantó la mano para tocar a la puerta se la encontró entreabierta, y se quedó parada justo en frente durante un instante. Después tocó igualmente, y la empujó poco a poco, asomándose con cierta cautela.

Pudo ver a Seifer sentado en el sofá con el teléfono móvil entre las manos, y a Regaliz tumbada a su lado, en una postura muy extraña, panzarriba, con las cuatro patas desordenadamente hacia el techo y mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Enseguida saltó, ladró un par de veces, y se abalanzó sobre ella.

\- ¡Para! - exigió Quistis, poniendo la bolsa de tela que llevaba entre el animal y ella, y Seifer rio en voz baja mientras no hacía nada por ayudarla.

La muchacha entró como buenamente pudo en la habitación, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Le había costado lo suyo convencer a los demás para que no la acompañasen ni siguiesen, y durante el camino hasta la habitación de Seifer había tenido tiempo casi suficiente para terminar de mentalizarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué traes tan poco... equipaje? - le preguntó él, señalando hacia la bolsa de tela.

Quistis apartó al perro después de que intentase saltarle encima un par de veces, y se giró hacia Seifer intentando darle la espalda al animal, que correteaba a su alrededor sin parar.

\- Pijama y neceser, no necesito nada más – le contestó, aún mirando hacia Regaliz con cara de pocos amigos.

\- La idea es que pases bastante más de una noche aquí, ¿sabes? - le dijo.

Después chasqueó los dedos un par de veces y el perro corrió hacia él y saltó al sofá para empezar a retozar a su lado.

\- Eso aún está por ver – murmuró Quistis, pasando frente a él y acercándose a la cama.

\- No lo creo... - le contestó Seifer, y la observó en silencio mientras se quedaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor.

Durante un instante no supo muy bien qué hacer, y finalmente se giró hacia Seifer mirándolo con cierta indiferencia. Se había encargado de alargar todo lo posible la espera hasta aquel momento, precisamente porque no quería hacer mucho más que dormir en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - le preguntó él, mientras rascaba la tripa del animal que continuaba removiéndose y haciendo ruidillos extraños a su lado.

Ella arqueó una ceja, y negó en silencio. Después se giró hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras entrar en él. Al hacerlo se apoyó sobre su superficie un instante, cogiendo aire lentamente, y después se acercó al lavabo y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el borde sin llegar a mirarse en el espejo. De repente recordó haberse sentado allí mismo mientras Seifer la besaba y empujaba con insistencia entre sus piernas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _Céntrate, Quistis_ – se pidió a sí misma, y después se miró en el espejo.

Llenó los pulmones, y luego se soltó el pelo y comenzó a desvestirse intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que hacía. Sabía que podía confiar en Seifer, igual que sabía que se moría de ganas de que no cumpliese una sola de las cosas que le había dicho aquella tarde.

* * *

\- No me dejéis mal, ¿vale? - susurró hacia el animal, mientras Regaliz se frotaba la cara entre los cojines del sofá y él le rascaba el lomo – La idea es que se quede.

Oyó el sonido de la cisterna y un instante después la puerta del baño se abrió y Quistis salió con la ropa que había llevado puesta perfectamente doblada bajo un brazo, y la bolsa de tela en la otra mano. Miró a su alrededor sin prestarle atención a él, como buscando algo, y después se giró hacia el escritorio de Seifer y dejó sus cosas encima.

Llevaba un pantalón corto y un tanto holgado, de aspecto flexible y cómodo, y una camiseta bastante ancha y oscura, con el escudo del Jardín impreso en el pecho. Seifer sonrió convencido de que había escogido aquella camiseta precisamente porque el estampado disimularía un poco la forma que dibujaba su cuerpo desnudo bajo la tela, aunque seguía siendo totalmente obvio que no llevaba nada más debajo.

Cogió aire, convencido de que necesitaría hacer acopio de fuerzas para mantener su palabra, y Quistis se giró hacia él cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿En qué lado de la cama duermes? - le preguntó.

\- No sé, duermo solo – le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Quistis arqueó una ceja y lo miró muy seria.

\- Aun así solemos usar más un lado que otro – le dijo.

Seifer miró hacia la cama y pensó en ello durante un instante. Después volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Creo que la uso entera – dijo.

Quistis suspiró e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, empezando a sentirse un tanto idiota por darle importancia a un detalle como aquel teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Seifer.

\- Nadie es tan grande como para usarla entera – observó.

\- El antiguo amo del Jardín no diría lo mismo – le contestó Seifer sonriendo.

Quistis frunció un poco el ceño y colocó los brazos en jarra, y la sonrisa de Seifer se ensanchó un poco más. Al cabo de un instante se giró hacia Regaliz y la cogió en brazos mientras el animal se removía sin parar.

\- Acuéstate en el lado que quieras, me da igual – le dijo.

Pasó junto a ella y dejó caer al animal sobre el colchón que había en el suelo, junto a su hermano, que llevaba un buen par de horas durmiendo hecho un ovillo, y le rascó durante un momento más mientras Quistis lo observaba en silencio. Cuando se incorporó se quitó la camiseta, y ella se giró y tragó saliva. Después se metió en la cama de inmediato y se tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuello, dándole la espalda al lado que había dejado vacío a su derecha.

Oyó que manipulaba su cinturón y la cremallera de sus pantalones y no pudo evitar sentirse como una idiota por ponerse todavía más nerviosa. Lo oyó caminar descalzo y las luces se apagaron, aunque podía verse perfectamente con las persianas abiertas. Después sintió que el colchón se movía tras ella, y que Seifer se pegaba a su espalda. Se giró hacia él un poco sorprendida, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó.

Lo vio sonreír mientras se apretaba un poco más a ella, y Quistis se giró hasta estar bocarriba, intentando apartarse.

\- Nada – le contestó Seifer con calma.

Se quedó quieto, y después Quistis sintió que colaba el brazo izquierdo bajo la almohada y acercaba su cara un poco más a la de ella.

\- Apártate... - le pidió, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y girándose un poco más hacia él.

\- Hace frío – murmuró Seifer sonriendo.

\- Hay una temperatura ridículamente alta en esta habitación, déjate de tonterías – le dijo ella.

Seifer continuaba sonriendo, y cerró los ojos acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada, a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

\- ¿Tú crees? - le preguntó con aire distraído.

Quistis se sonrojó un poco más, y agradeció tanto la luz apagada como que él dejase de moverse o de mirarla. Sabía que lo único con una temperatura ridículamente alta en aquella habitación era su cuerpo. Después frunció un poco el ceño, y se terminó de girar hacia él mientras empujaba levemente con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

\- En serio, Seifer... - le susurró entre dientes, intentando que le devolviese un mínimo de espacio.

\- Shhh – le chistó él, y Quistis se lo quedó mirando algo indignada, pero dejó de empujar y de hablar.

Durante un buen rato lo observó sin más, mientras él respiraba tranquilamente por la nariz, haciendo que el aire que salía de sus pulmones acariciase lentamente la piel de Quistis. Podía sentir su olor mucho más claro y algo distinto a las otras veces, como si hubiese un matiz tranquilizador en él, y tragó saliva mientras sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco pero su mente se impacientaba. Era cuanto menos contradictorio, y frunció el ceño sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada.

\- Me estás respirando en la cara... - le susurró un rato después, esperando haber usado un tono lo suficientemente incómodo como para que dejase de hacerlo.

Lo vio entreabrir un ojo y mirarla en silencio durante un instante. Después volvió a cerrarlo y no se movió un ápice.

\- ¿Te molesta? - le preguntó.

Al hablar Quistis sintió el calor de su aliento sobre los labios, y miró de sus ojos a su boca. Parecía mucho más calmado que de costumbre, y se preguntó si alguna vez lo había visto así, tan de cerca y tranquilo.

\- No... - le contestó un buen rato después, con una voz débil.

Lo vio sonreír levemente, pero continuó inmóvil. Quistis paseó su mirada por el resto de su rostro, y sintió que su pulso se aceleraba un poco más mientras un extraño hormigueo bailaba en sus manos, haciendo que quisiese tocarlo. Su propia respiración se iba tornando también algo más irregular e inestable, y casi se asustó cuando lo oyó hablar.

\- Ahora eres tú la que me respira en la cara – le dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Quistis aguantó la respiración un segundo, y después entreabrió los labios intentando respirar con algo más de facilidad y sin hacer ruido. Sin embargo cogía más aire del que soltaba sin darse ni cuenta, y cuanto más intentaba que Seifer no pudiese sentir su respiración, más forzosa se tornaba.

\- Si sigues respirando así te marearás – le dijo Seifer.

Abrió los ojos y la observó durante un instante. Podía ver por su expresión como de nerviosa estaba, y vio que no apartaba la mirada de sus labios. Sonrió de nuevo, y se acercó un poco más a ella, rozando su mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

\- Buenas noches, Quistis... - susurró, y al hablar sus labios rozaron los de ella.

Después se giró y se apartó un poco, dándole la espalda y espacio más que suficiente como para dormir cómodamente, y Quistis se lo quedó mirando sorprendida mientras dejaba escapar el aire que aguantaba en sus pulmones aún intentando no hacer ruido. Al principio observó la forma de su cuerpo como fuera de lugar, y después con una expresión un tanto más indignada. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, y Seifer sintió que el colchón se movía al mismo tiempo que ella volvía a darle la espalda girándose con movimientos bruscos y furiosos.

\- Buenas noches – murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

Si moverse por aquel Jardín en los últimos días había sido incómodo y vergonzoso, Quistis no sabía como describir a lo que había sentido recorriendo los tres tramos de pasillo que la llevaron hasta el salón principal de la academia aquella mañana.

Oyó algunos murmullos más, y procuró fijar su mirada y su atención al frente, como si no le importase lo más mínimo con quién se cruzase en el camino. Hasta que alguien pronunció su nombre.

Se giró y Squall se acercó a ella desde el ascensor.

\- Ya está todo listo, la fecha para tu examen práctico será el último sábado del mes que viene – le dijo, entregándole una hoja. Después apoyó una mano sobre su cadera y la observó en silencio.

El papel no era más que la citación oficial para dicho examen, y Quistis asintió un par de veces antes de doblarlo cuidadosamente.

\- Gracias – le dijo, y después le devolvió la mirada.

Algunos cadetes los observaban desde la distancia, y Quistis miró disimuladamente a su alrededor mientras esperaba a que Squall dijese algo más o se marchase, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Entonces ella lo miró y le hizo un gesto interrogante.

\- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó él.

Quistis alzó ambas cejas, como si esperase algo más, y finalmente dedujo que no podía referirse a mucho más que a la pasada noche. Sobre todo porque habían cenado juntos el día anterior.

\- Normal - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -... Sin especial novedad ni dato remarcable...

El comandante asintió un par de veces, en silencio, y después se giró y volvió a caminar hacia el ascensor. Cuando desapareció tras las puertas acristaladas, ella continuó su camino hacia la cafetería de manera mecánica, empezando a sentirse cada vez más inquieta. Movió el papel que Squall le había dado entre sus dedos, y justo antes de entrar lo abrió y decidió usarlo como la excusa perfecta para no prestar atención a nada que la rodease. Fingió leerlo mientras se acercaba a las camareras y les pedía su desayuno con aire distraído, y solo cuando terminaron de servírselo se giró y echó un vistazo rápido al centro de la sala. Pudo ver a Selphie, Aura y Rinoa allí esperándola, y se aproximó a ellas intentando mantener la compostura.

Se acercó a la pequeña y la saludó con normalidad, dándole un beso en la frente y sonriéndole de manera cálida, y después ocupó la silla que había justo a su lado. En cuanto se sentó Selphie y Rinoa la miraron en silencio, con los cinco sentidos puestos en ella, y ella les devolvió la mirada mientras cogía los cubiertos sin decir nada.

Abrió la pequeña tarrina individual de mantequilla, cogió una pequeña cantidad con el cuchillo, y la empezó a untar en su tostada con aparente tranquilidad. En cuanto terminó de hacerlo volvió a mirarlas, aguardó un instante, y después entreabrió los labios mientras se llevaba la tostada a la boca.

\- ¡Xian! ¡Habla de una maldita vez! - exclamó Selphie, haciendo que se sobresaltase sin llegar a dar el primer mordisco a su desayuno.

Quistis cerró los ojos frunciendo un poco el ceño, y dejó aquel pedazo de pan de nuevo en el plato mientras un sonoro suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

\- Ha sido horrible... - dijo con voz temblorosa.

Rinoa y Selphie se miraron en silencio, y después se giraron hacia ella esperando que les diese algo más de información.

\- Me he despertado como mil veces – dijo, con aire un tanto exagerado, mientras perdía la mirada ante ella -. No sé si era el colchón, el bebé, o saber que tenía dos perros inmensos durmiendo en la misma habitación, pero apenas he podido pegar ojo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, y cogió la tostada de nuevo para darle el primer mordisco. Las tres chicas la miraban sin decir nada, y Aura estiró la manita y le quitó una pequeña fresa del bol de fruta que le habían dado.

\- ¿Y el tío Seify? - le preguntó.

Las tres la miraron a la vez, y después Selphie y Rinoa se giraron nuevamente hacia Quistis deseosas de conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta, agradeciendo mentalmente a la pequeña que la hubiese hecho por ellas.

\- Ni se ha enterado – dijo simplemente -... No lo he visto ni moverse en toda la noche.

Intentó no darle mucha más importancia al hecho de que hubiesen dormido juntos, y después dio un sorbito a su vaso de leche mientras masticaba un trocito de tostada con aire cansado.

\- ¿Y esta mañana? - preguntó un buen rato después Rinoa.

Quistis la miró de reojo, y luego frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Esta mañana qué? - preguntó como si no la entendiese.

Selphie y Rinoa volvieron a mirarse la una a la otra fugazmente, y después se inclinaron un poco sobre la mesa como si solo con aquel gesto aquella conversación adquiriese el carácter privado que requería.

\- Os habéis despertado juntos, ¿no tienes nada más que decir aparte de que has dormido mal y que él ni se ha enterado? - le preguntó Rinoa.

Quistis las miró sin saber muy bien qué contestar, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Cuando me he despertado no estaba... - dijo simplemente.

Selphie hizo un ruidillo sorprendido al coger aire de repente, y Rinoa frunció el ceño y achinó los ojos como si no se lo creyese.

\- Es verdad, no estaba, y casi lo prefiero así – les dijo.

\- ¿Entonces no ha pasado nada? - le preguntó Rinoa.

Quistis siguió masticando durante un par de segundos más, pensativa, y después paseó la mirada por sus rostros.

\- Sé que os he mentido descaradamente sobre decisiones y actos personales que tal vez debíais haber conocido en su momento como parte de mi círculo más cercano – les dijo usando un tono serio y un tanto crítico -. Pero tampoco creo que necesitéis conocer cada detalle de lo que ocurra de aquí en adelante.

\- Ayer mismo te sentaste en esa silla y obligaste a Seifer a inmolarse social y emocionalmente ante todos nosotros – la acusó Rinoa, señalando hacia una silla que había en la mesa de al lado -, ¿y ahora nos vienes con estas?

\- Si no lo haces por respetar mi intimidad, hazlo por salvaguardar la inocencia de tu hija – le pidió Quistis haciendo un gesto hacia Aura, que mordisqueaba una pajita de plástico mientras las observaba y escuchaba atentamente.

\- ¿Pero de verdad prefieres esto? - le preguntó Selphie. Ella la miró como si no supiese a qué se refería, y la muchacha le devolvió una mirada casi apenada antes de seguir hablando – A mí me parece horrible que se haya ido sin decirte nada.

Quistis pensó en ello frunciendo el ceño un pelín más de lo que le hubiese gustado, y después se encogió de hombros sin resultar del todo convincente.

\- Para media hora que habré dormido esta mañana – dijo con desdén -... Si me llega a despertar para decirme que se iba probablemente lo habría estrangulado.

\- ¿Pero no es como muy... frío? - preguntó Selphie aún con cara de pena.

\- Convivir con otra persona no es algo a lo que alguien como Seifer se vaya a acostumbrar fácilmente – comentó Rinoa.

\- No convivimos – dijo Quistis de inmediato, sin siquiera mirarla.

Tanto Rinoa como Selphie se la quedaron mirando como si no se creyesen ni media palabra de las dos que acababa de decir, y Aura las observó durante un instante, y después miró también a Quistis intentando imitar las expresiones de su madre y su tía Selphie, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendían con ello.

\- Solo dormiré en esa habitación el tiempo necesario para que Seifer se dé cuenta de que esto-

\- ¡Por los cuernos de Ifrit! - exclamó de repente Selphie - ¡Quieres que lo vuestro funcione tanto como el resto de habitantes de este Jardín!

Quistis se la quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos, y después cogió un par de trozos de fruta de aquel bol y se los llevó a la boca mientras refunfuñaba sin que ninguna pudiese entender lo que decía.

Rinoa la observó con media sonrisa, mientras Aura volvía a coger también una pequeña fresa de la bandeja de su tía Quisty, y la imitó robándole un trozo de piña.

\- ¿Qué pretendes realmente? - le preguntó.

Quistis la miró de nuevo, pero no contestó nada.

\- Has aceptado lo que él te ha propuesto, le has dicho a todo el mundo la verdad sobre lo que ha pasado entre vosotros – le recordó -. Está más que claro que te gusta...

La vio fruncir el ceño, y coger aire dispuesta seguramente a rebatir aquella última frase suya.

\- ¿Por qué sigues negándolo? - le preguntó Rinoa antes de que pudiese decir nada.

Quistis volvió a quedarse en silencio, y apretó los labios como si le estuviese costando horrores no decirle lo que pensaba.

\- No es tan fácil... - murmuró un buen rato después.

Miró hacia abajo, y se puso una mano justo sobre el ombligo.

\- Cuando...

Se quedó callada un instante, pensativa, y frunció un poco el ceño antes de volver a empezar aquella frase.

\- Cuando llegue el momento, Seifer... - comenzó a decir.

\- Estará ahí – dijo Rinoa sonriendo.

Quistis la miró muy seria, y la muchacha asintió con calma y se acercó un poco más a ella apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

\- Cuando el bebé nazca Seifer estará a tu lado – le dijo -. Será el primero en verlo, y se enamorará de él igual que se ha enamorado de ti.

Quistis aguantó la respiración durante un instante, sintiendo que la temperatura de su cara comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco, mientras Selphie dejaba escapar una especie de gemidillo lastimero que debía expresar algo así como ternura ante tal posibilidad.

\- ¿Nosotras podremos estar presentes para verlo? - preguntó la joven SeeD, y Rinoa la miró como si fuese un caso perdido.

\- ¿Tú has visto el tamaño de la enfermería? - le preguntó con sorna – Con un poco de suerte dejarán que Seifer asome esa horriblemente atractiva nariz suya a la puerta.

Quistis bajó la mirada y se quedó mirando sus propias manos, aún sobre su ombligo, pensativa.

\- ¿Te gusta la nariz de Seifer? - preguntó al cabo de un instante Selphie, mirando hacia Rinoa.

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? - le contestó ella casi con indignación - ¿Acaso no la has visto? Con ese tabique recto y perfectamente simétrico y esa puntita levemente respingona... Es súper varonil y adorable al mismo tiempo.

Hacía un instante que Quistis se había girado hacia la barra, y tenía la vista fija en la forma de Seifer, apoyado sobre el mostrados mientras una de las camareras lo atendía. Lo vio girarse hacia un lado, mientras miraba con cara de aburrido a su alrededor y bostezaba, y tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que mentiría si dijese que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Rinoa acababa de decir. Se le escapó algo parecido a una sonrisilla distraída, que duró justo hasta que él se giró apoyando los codos en la barra y la vio. Su mirada aburrida cambió a una un tanto más interesada, y le sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

Lo vio coger algo que habían puesto a su lado, sobre el mostrador, y después se acercó a ellas.

Rinoa y Selphie, que habían comenzado a hacer una especie de comparativa entre las distintas partes del cuerpo de Squall, Irvine y Seifer, se quedaron calladas al verlo, y él las miró de una en una antes de saludarlas.

\- Chicas – dijo moviendo la cabeza como si asintiese hacia Rinoa y Aura -... maldita loca... - dijo asintiendo hacia Selphie.

Se oyó la vocecilla de la chica exclamando un inconforme "oye", pero Seifer ni siquiera le dedicó un segundo más de atención después de girar aquella increíblemente carismática sonrisa hacia su ex-instructora.

\- Quistis... - dijo sonriendo, y apoyó una mano en el respaldo de su silla mientras se inclinaba lentamente ante ella.

La vio coger el cuchillo romo y sin punta con el que había untado las tostadas con mantequilla y sujetarlo ante ella, casi como si lo estuviese amenazando, y Seifer dejó de acercarse a sus labios y arqueó una ceja burlona.

\- Sabes que no podrías ni arañarme con eso, mi cuerpo es como un bloque de acero... – le dijo con aire fanfarrón.

\- ¿Tus ojos también? - le preguntó ella totalmente seria.

La sonrisa de Seifer se ensanchó aún más, y Quistis vio por el rabillo del ojo que Aura se giraba hacia ella con un gesto alarmado. La miró, y cuando vio la confusión y algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Es broma, cielo – le dijo.

Le puso una mano en la mejilla y la besó en la frente, y después se levantó intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- ¿Te vas? - le preguntó Seifer.

Quistis lo miró airada, y alzó la barbilla antes de contestarle.

\- ¿En algún momento, desde que has empezado a acercarte desde la barra, lo has dudado?

Le preguntó aquello sin esperar ni darle tiempo a responderle, y acto seguido se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras Seifer la seguía con la mirada.

\- ¡Oye! - le gritó un instante después - ¡Dime por lo menos si el colchón es cómodo!

La vio levantar el dedo corazón en el aire sin siquiera girarse hacia él, y Rinoa y Selphie lo miraron con aire crítico mientras él reía en voz baja. Cuando se giró hacia ellas dejó de reír, y les devolvió la mirada con indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué? - les preguntó.

\- ¿Te has ido esta mañana de tu habitación sin decirle nada? - le preguntó Selphie frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Le ha molestado? - les preguntó Seifer volviendo a sonreír de manera maliciosa.

\- Dice que no, pero seguro que en el fondo sí... - dijo Rinoa.

Seifer volvió a mirar hacia la salida por la que Quistis había desaparecido, y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más aguda.

\- Bien – murmuró. Después metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó la copia de la tarjeta de su habitación que Squall acababa de darle -. ¿Le podéis dar esto de mi parte? Decidle que se pase antes de cenar.

Rinoa cogió la tarjeta, y cuando volvió a mirar hacia él solo pudo observar la forma de su espalda alejándose mientras tarareaba una melodía monótona y un tanto cómica.

* * *

\- Paraos a pensarlo en serio, ese crío podría dominar el mundo si se lo propusiese – dijo Irvine mirando hacia el frente con una expresión perdida y pensativa, a medio camino entre la admiración y el miedo.

\- Deja de decir chorradas, ¿te acuerdas de Seifer cuando era pequeño? - dijo Selphie – Tenemos que pedirle a Edea que nos vuelva a enseñar esas fotos, era súper mono.

\- Aspecto físico aparte, piensa en como es Seifer – dijo Irvine cortando un trozo de carne mientras se explicaba -. Es carismático, tiene una voluntad y un valor que casi dan miedo. Y una seguridad en sí mismo absurda. Pero es arrogante e impaciente, y eso hace que se precipite en casi todo lo que hace, así que siempre corre el peligro de equivocarse, y de hecho suele ser el caso en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

\- Bueno, pero Quistis también está ahí, el bebé no tiene por qué ser como Seifer... – le rebatió Selphie sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir.

\- ¡A eso voy! - exclamó el vaquero – Quistis es inteligente y paciente. Es perseverante y destaca prácticamente en cualquier cosa que se proponga. Sus únicos puntos flacos son su falta de ambición y seguridad en sí misma. Si tuviese un poco más de arrojo podría llegar muchísimo más lejos. Seifer y Quistis se oponen y complementan en muchas cosas. Imagináis de lo que sería capaz ese crío si hereda lo mejor de ambos... Podrá conseguir lo que quiera en la vida.

\- Va a ser adorable, y lo pienso vestir de angelito en el baile de San Valentín – dijo Selphie ignorando los argumentos del muchacho -. Le pondré un trozo de sábana blanca encima de su culillo redondito y achuchable y unas alitas de mentira colgando de su pequeña espaldita, y le engancharé un montón de florecillas blancas en su precioso pelito rubio, y le diré que corretee por ahí haciendo como que dispara flechitas a todo el mundo.

Zell miró a Selphie frunciendo el ceño mientras masticaba lentamente.

\- San Valentín es en Febrero, y tendrá como - se paró a pensar un instante mirando hacia arriba, contando mentalmente -... seis meses. No creo que Quistis te deje pasear por ahí a su bebé en pañales con el frío que va a hacer.

Selphie lo miró con rencor, como si acabase de estropear una maravillosa fantasía, y después se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara hacia otro lado en un gesto de indignación un tanto exagerado.

\- ¡Yo también voto por vestirlo de angelito! – dijo Aura con decisión, levantando la manita en el aire, y Rinoa la levantó también junto a ella.

\- Y yo – dijo riendo -, pero solo si vestimos también a su padre.

Squall frunció el ceño justo antes de llevarse el sándwich de atún y queso a la boca para darle un nuevo mordisco, y pensó seriamente en la imagen mental que Rinoa acababa de poner ante él. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, y después movió la cabeza de lado a lado como intentando ahuyentar aquella especie de visión.

Sintió una presencia justo tras él, y se giró para encontrarse a una bastante enfadada Quistis.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? - le preguntó, enseñándole una nota.

Squall la cogió y leyó tan solo las cinco primeras palabras antes de que Rinoa se la quitase de las manos, y con solo aquello se giró hacia Quistis encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No lo he visto necesario – le dijo sin más, y volvió a girarse hacia su cena.

\- ¿Seifer se ha ido a una misión? - preguntó Rinoa – Bueno, no tiene nada de raro...

Continuó leyendo, y después dejó escapar una risilla en voz baja.

\- Sí, se ha ido, y me ha dejado esa nota con instrucciones sobre cómo cuidar a sus malditos chuchos, entre muchas otras tonterías – dijo, colocando la bandeja con su cena en la mesa y sentándose después.

\- ¡Regaliz y Cookie son muy buenos! - exclamó Aura de repente.

\- Bueno, dice que te ha dejado sitio en el armario para que termines de llevar tus cosas, que pienses en donde deberíais poner la nevera que quiere comprar, que puedes quedarte con el escritorio porque él no lo usa y seguro que tú sí... – comenzó a enumerar Rinoa sonriendo.

\- ¿Se cree que voy a jugar a las casitas con él? - preguntó indignada.

\- Pero tiene razón en lo que pone aquí – dijo Rinoa, pasándole la nota a Selphie -. Su habitación está más alejada del centro del Jardín por lo que es más silenciosa y tranquila, y también está mucho mejor iluminada y tiene mejores vistas. Lo más práctico para todos sería que te quedases allí con él.

\- ¿Y qué más da? ¿Me hace firmar un estúpido contrato para conseguir que me vuelva a meter en su cama y al día siguiente se va? Es absurdo... - se quejó Quistis, comenzando a remover la ensalada de pasta de su plato.

Al instante pensó que tal vez la elección de sus palabras no había sido la más adecuada, y sintió que se sonrojaba casi de inmediato mientras los demás la miraban en silencio.

\- No me refiero... a... - dijo unos segundos después, sin levantar la mirada hacia ellos.

\- ¿Te molesta que se haya ido o que anoche no pasase nada? - preguntó Rinoa con una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! Lo que me molesta es que me tomen el pelo – dijo empezando a comer -... ¿Por qué me hace firmar eso justo ayer? Podría quedarme tranquilamente en mi habitación hasta que él vuelva, pero si lo hago sé que me vendrá a restregar que he incumplido un estúpido acuerdo que para empezar ni siquiera tiene sent-

\- Seifer tiene una letra muy bonita – comentó de repente Selphie, tirando la nota frente a ella, haciendo que se quedase con la palabra en la boca.

\- Siempre dice que la mía parece de niña... - murmuró Squall sin levantar la mirada de su plato, compartiendo aparentemente la falta de interés de Selphie por lo que la ex-instructora estaba diciendo.

Quistis observó durante un instante la caligrafía de Seifer, y recordó sin demasiado esfuerzo la de Squall.

\- Tiene razón... - dijo sin más.


	40. Ahora es cuando me besas

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XL: AHORA ES CUANDO ME BESAS...**

* * *

\- Bueno, bien - le dijo Quistis, aunque con aquel tono que significaba "no está perfecto".

La pequeña se acomodó en su silla para arrodillarse sobre el asiento y miró con curiosidad aquella página de su libreta. Estaban en la misma aula de siempre, haciendo algunos ejercicios de caligrafía, y Quistis sentía que aquellas tres horas se le estaban haciendo mucho más largas de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué he puesto mal? - le preguntó la pequeña, y ella le señaló la penúltima palabra - ¿Es con hache?

\- Con uve - le contestó Quistis.

El objetivo de la ex-instructora era centrarse básicamente en la agilidad y soltura con que escribía la pequeña, pero aunque no fuese su intención, no podía evitar corregirle también los fallos ortográficos que se iba encontrando.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, vio que Aura sonreía mirando por encima de su cabeza, hacia la puerta, y de inmediato Quistis supuso cual debía ser el motivo. Cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco justo cuando sintió que algo tocaba su cuello, presionando levemente bajo su nuca, y se apartó de Seifer girándose hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Deja de hacer eso - le pidió, aunque un tanto menos enfadada que la mayoría de las veces.

Se llevó una mano tras el cuello, justo donde la había mordido con suavidad, y él movió sus ojos de su cara a la ropa que llevaba puesta.

\- ¿Puedes levantarte? - le dijo, apoyado sobre el respaldo de su silla y mirando hacia sus piernas.

\- Estamos ocupadas - le contestó ella simplemente.

Seifer miró hacia Aura, y esta le saludó moviendo los deditos en el aire y sonriendo alegremente. La contestación del muchacho, como de costumbre, no fue más que un movimiento rápido y escueto con la cabeza.

Después volvió a mirar a Quistis y se apoyó sobre el escritorio, a su lado.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido el modelito veraniego? - le preguntó, clavando los ojos descaradamente en sus piernas desnudas.

\- No te importa - contestó Quistis, devolviéndole la libreta a Aura y sin mirar hacia él.

\- Después nos vamos a la playa de Balamb a buscar escamas de focarrol, ¿te vienes, tío Seify?

Seifer la miró frunciendo mucho el ceño.

\- ¿Cuándo te has convertido en mi sobrina? - le preguntó arrugando un poco la nariz.

\- Seifer tiene cosas que hacer, y tú también. Repite la última linea un par de veces más - le dijo Quistis.

La pequeña la miró un poco inconforme, pero aun así obedeció y empezó a escribir sacando la puntita de la lengua.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, pero en Balamb - dijo Seifer -... Puedo acompañaros.

\- No es necesario - contestó Quistis de inmediato.

Seifer no protestó, hacía días que ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo para salirse con la suya. Se la quedó mirando en silencio, mientras ella observaba la manera en que Aura sujetaba aquel lápiz apretando muchísimo los dedos alrededor de la punta. Al cabo de un minuto lo miró de reojo.

\- Sabes que me dirás que sí - le dijo él, sonriendo.

La vio fruncir algo más el ceño al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba como con cansancio, aunque podía decir por la expresión de su rostro que no estaba ni la mitad de molesta de lo que pretendía aparentar.

\- No, yo no diré nada, y aun así tú harás lo que quieras - se quejó Quistis.

Hacía días que funcionaban así. Seifer no desperdiciaba ocasión de meterse en sus asuntos, ella intentaba disuadirlo y ganar un mínimo de distancia con él, pero al final él siempre acababa haciendo lo que le apetecía sin que Quistis malgastase demasiadas fuerzas intentando evitarlo. Día tras día comenzaba a entender que lo único que conseguía intentando apartarlo era perder la paciencia, montar algún que otro numerito según la situación, y después sentirse mal por haber llegado a aquel punto.

Seifer miró a su alrededor con aire distraído durante un buen rato, y luego se apartó de ellas, caminó hacia el fondo del aula y se sentó en el que durante algunos años había sido su pupitre. Cerró los ojos después de acomodarse en el asiento apoyando los pies sobre el escritorio, y Quistis lo observó durante unos instantes, sintiéndose a cada segundo un poco más tonta, como también venía siendo costumbre.

La primera semana que Seifer salió de misión la dedicó básicamente a estar enfadada con él y poco más. En cuanto volvió pasó un buen par de días sin hablarle, y después de aquello sentía que una especie de normalidad había ido tomando el control de lo que quisiera que fuesen en aquel momento. Dormían juntos desde hacía algo más de dos semanas, sin que Quistis pasase más tiempo en su habitación del estrictamente necesario, y Seifer no había intentado forzar la situación en la que ya se encontraban. No había vuelto a hablar de aquella tercera petición que supuestamente debía hacerle y ella debía aceptar, y sus constantes apariciones y molestias durante el resto del día, aunque mucho más frecuentes que antes, habían adquirido un carácter algo más pacífico.

Todo aquello la confundía un poco.

Desde el momento en que Seifer decidió perseguirla abiertamente y, sobre todo, después de que la hiciese firmar aquel contrato, Quistis había supuesto que ocurriría algo muy parecido a lo que Seifer le había hecho hasta entonces en el terreno sexual: ir presionando y obligándola a aceptar su manera de hacer las cosas hasta que se rindiese totalmente a lo que él quería.

Lo vio hacer un gesto extraño con la cara, y después lo oyó estornudar. Quistis frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza como negando aquellos últimos pensamientos, y bajó la mirada hacia las palabras que Aura iba escribiendo.

 _No te obligó a nada, siempre tuviste la opción de parar pero no quisiste hacerlo_ – se recordó a sí misma -. _Solo estás molesta porque las cosas no están ocurriendo como tú esperabas._

\- Siento que me está tomando el pelo... - susurró para sí misma, pensativa.

Aura la miró sin haberla entendido, y cuando Quistis se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta le sonrió y tendió una mano ante ella para que le diese aquella libreta.

\- Vamos a probar una cosa – le dijo -. Intenta coger el lápiz así.

Sujetó el lápiz y escribió la misma frase que la pequeña había estado repitiendo, pero sujetándolo de manera diferente.

\- No hagas tanta fuerza contra el papel, utiliza el lápiz con más suavidad – le dijo mientras escribía.

\- Tu letra es tan bonita – dijo la pequeña, observando la soltura y rapidez con que escribía.

Quistis volvió a sonreír, y después pasó algunas páginas de aquella libreta para que la pequeña viese cosas que había escrito hacía semanas.

\- La tuya también está mejorando mucho, fíjate – le dijo

\- Pero nunca será tan perfecta como la de Quistis – dijo Seifer desde el otro lado de la habitación -. Asúmelo, ella siempre lo hace todo mejor.

Quistis lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y después miró a Aura con cara de circunstancias.

\- No es verdad – le dijo.

La pequeña rio en voz baja y cogió el lápiz que Quistis volvía a tenderle. Lo sujetó como le había dicho, y la miró con una sonrisa radiante. Ella le devolvió el gesto, y se apoyó con el codo en el escritorio y la mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras observaba los inmensos esfuerzos de la pequeña por escribir suavemente y con precisión. Después levantó la mirada hacia Seifer una vez más, y vio que las estaba observando en silencio.

 _Sería tan fácil hacerlo cambiar de idea..._ \- pensó.

Bastaría con empezar a hablar de lo que pasaría en algo más de tres meses. Sería como hacer explotar una pompa de jabón rozándola con la punta de los dedos.

De repente vino a su memoria el sonido de su respiración mientras dormía, y su mirada se quedó perdida entre ambos durante un instante, recordando como era dormir con él.

Había sido extraño y un tanto incómodo al principio. La ponía nerviosa sentirlo tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo el calor de su cuerpo tenía un deje invitador y en cierto modo tranquilizador. Hacía que quisiese tocarlo y que sintiese un constante ronroneo impaciente en el estómago, pero también le permitía una estúpida sensación de seguridad que le era totalmente desconocida.

 _Ahora mismo romper esa pompa de jabón te da tanto miedo como a él_ – pensó.

Lo vio ponerse en pie y estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que bostezaba sonoramente, y luego se acercó otra vez a las dos y observó sin mucho interés lo que Aura estaba escribiendo. Hizo un gesto muy parecido al de aprobación, pero con cierto aire aburrido, y después cogió uno de los libros que tenían sobre la mesa y observó su portada. Soltó una sonora carcajada y lo giró para que ambas pudiesen verlo.

\- ¿El Caballero Cebolla? - preguntó con sorna - ¿Qué clase de título es ese?

\- Es un cuento infantil, Seifer - le explicó Quistis.

El muchacho lo abrió por una página al azar, y comenzó a hojearlo con una sonrisilla incrédula. En sus páginas había varias ilustraciones de un pequeño personaje vestido con una armadura redondeada y telas pomposas y coloradias, y con algunas pequeñas hojas largas y verdes asomando por la parte superior de su casco.

\- Es ridículo - murmuró, casi sintiéndose insultado por la existencia de semejante parodia de caballero.

\- No es ridículo, es una historia muy triste y muy bonita - dijo la pequeña frunciendo un poco el ceño -. Una bruja lo hizo, pero después se murió y se quedó solito.

Quistis miró hacia Seifer muy seria, y lo vio hacer una mueca incrédula hacia la pequeña.

\- Me sorprende que no conozcas la historia - le dijo -. Pensaba que te comprabas cualquier libro con la palabra caballero en la portada.

Seifer le dedicó una mirada levemente airada, y Aura le quitó el libro para enseñarle algunas de las ilustraciones de su interior.

\- Había una bruja muy vieja que vivía sola en un sitio muy lejano - comenzó a explicarle -. Sus poderes eran muy difíciles de controlar y necesitaba a un caballero que la ayudase, pero no había nadie cerca. Así que un día salió al huerto que tenía detrás de su casa y usó un hechizo para hacer aparecer un caballero de la tierra, pero no salió bien, y no apareció ningún caballero.

Seifer dejó escapar un resoplido burlón, y Quistis lo miró como si le pidiese que se quedase callado.

\- Al final la bruja se murió, y un mes después del suelo creció una cebolla que quería ser caballero - continuó la pequeña, señalando un dibujo en el que se podía ver a aquel gracioso ser emergiendo de la tierra con una expresión decidida -. Buscó a su ama por todas partes, pero no la encontró, así que empezó a viajar por el mundo buscando alguna bruja a la que proteger.

De ahí en adelante podía verse al pintoresco personaje viviendo todo tipo de aventuras. Y Seifer frunció un poco el ceño mientras observaba aquellas páginas.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de triste? - preguntó - A mí solo me parece una historia infantil absurda.

\- Siempre busca a alguien a quien proteger y se enfrenta a muchos peligros, pero nadie quiere quedarse a su lado porque les da miedo - le dijo la niña, pasando a una de las últimas páginas, dónde un montón de sombras señalan al pequeño Caballero Cebolla, que los mira atónito y un poco apenado.

Quistis vio que Seifer fruncía un poco más el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos mientras observaba aquella página, pensativo.

\- Qué deprimente - murmuró -... ¿Como le compráis estos libros?

\- ¡No es de pirmiente! - protestó la pequeña, mientras Quistis repetía a su lado la palabra 'deprimente' con suavidad, corrigiéndola - El Caballero Cebolla se va de allí y sigue buscando a alguien a quien proteger. Nunca se rinde.

\- ¿Nos vamos o qué? - preguntó Seifer después de un instante en silencio, como si diese aquel tema por zanjado debido a su falta de lógica e interés.

Quistis lo observó un instante más, aun con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, casi con indiferencia, y después miró hacia su muñeca para comprobar que apenas faltaban un par de minutos para poder dar por concluida la clase. Estaba mucho más tranquila que hacía un rato y, por mucho que se sintiese tonta por ello, sabía que era gracias a él.

\- Espéranos en el parking, tenemos que recoger todo esto – le dijo, poniéndose en pie y señalando hacia la mesa llena de folios con dibujos, lápices de colores y algunos libros de cuentos.

Seifer la miró de arriba a abajo, sonriendo, y Quistis hizo un ruidillo impaciente al chasquear la lengua contra el paladar.

\- Me lo dio Rinoa – le dijo, hablando del mono vaquero de pantalón corto que llevaba puesto -, no quería hacerle el feo.

Él no le contestó nada, observó durante un instante más sus piernas desnudas, y después se giró hacia la puerta levantando una mano en el aire mientras metía la otra en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

\- Os veo en el parking, no tardéis – les dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Regaliz y Cookie se movieron incómodos en el maletero, del cual habían quitado la cubierta para poder ponerles los cinturones de seguridad especiales y que asomasen tranquilamente la cabeza pero sin poder pasar a los asientos del coche. Seifer movió una mano hacia atrás, sentado en los asientos traseros, y permitió que le lamiesen los dedos mientras él continuaba observando a Quistis a través del espejo retrovisor. Ella miró de nuevo hacia atrás, frunciendo un poco el ceño, y después se centró de nuevo en la carretera.

\- No te van a romper nada – le volvió a repetir, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

\- Deberías haber llamado a ese ser infernal Cerbero, o Caos – murmuró ella con aire malhumorado.

\- Yo no les puse los nombres, fue Rinoa – se defendió Seifer, mientras Regaliz ladraba tras él.

La vio arquear una ceja, y continuar mirando hacia el frente sin decir nada más.

Que la hubiese estado esperando con ambos animales y le explicase que las cosas que tenía que hacer en Balamb era básicamente llevarlos a vacunar no la había hecho especialmente feliz, pero después de que le demostrase que eran perfectamente controlables con aquellos arneses-cinturón, no había puesto mucho más impedimento que un par de miradas airadas.

\- ¿Les van a pinchar a los dos? - preguntó Aura asomándose entre los dos asientos delanteros, sentada en el del copiloto junto a Quistis.

Seifer asintió como toda contestación, mirándola con desinterés, y Regaliz ladró de nuevo.

\- Pobrecitos - dijo poniendo cara de pena -... A mí me pincharon una vez y lloré un montón.

\- Porque eres una quejica – le contestó Seifer. Ella lo miró algo indignada, y después él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa algo maligna.

\- Déjala en paz, Seifer. Le sacas 24 años, por el amor de Xian... - dijo Quistis sin girarse hacia ninguno de los dos.

La niña lo miró frunciendo el ceño, después le sacó la lengua, y volvió a girarse hacia el frente.

Durante un buen rato continuaron avanzando por la carretera que cruzaba la Llanura de Arkland en dirección a Balamb sin que ninguno dijese nada más, ni siquiera Regaliz, y Seifer se giró hacia su izquierda cuando el mar asomó tras una arboleda, dibujándose azul y brillante en el horizonte.

Pensó con cierta sensación de satisfacción en que todo iba saliendo más o menos como había esperado, y en que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Quistis se rindiese del todo y reconociese que había estado equivocada desde el principio.

La había puesto en una situación de no retorno con respecto a lo que querían que ocurriese entre ambos. Firmar aquel contrato había sido reconocer abiertamente que ella también quería que aquello funcionase, pero sin embargo él había empezado poniendo una cierta distancia, y había dejado de presionar en ningún sentido. Yéndose justo al día siguiente había intentado desconcertarla, pero también darle un mínimo de espacio para que se hiciese a la idea de lo que debía ocurrir de ahí en adelante.

Sabía que le bastaría con llegar de nuevo a la parte física para que ella terminase de ceder, pero no quería hacerlo así. En parte porque sabía que era lo que ella esperaba y le había pedido precisamente que le demostrase que se equivocaba, y en parte por orgullo propio. Cuando el momento llegase, sería ella la que diese el primer paso.

Seifer sonrió para sí mismo pensando en ello, y después volvió a mirar hacia ella. La vio dedicarle otra mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, apenas un pestañeo antes de devolver la atención a la carretera, y se acomodó en el asiento trasero colocando un pie sobre la rodilla contraria y el codo en el borde de la ventanilla que tenía al lado para apoyar la sien sobre su puño.

Hasta que llegase el momento adecuado, había decidido darle tan solo lo que ella le había pedido. Esa supuesta normalidad que según Quistis siempre habían tenido. Le hablaría y la molestaría como hasta el cumpleaños de Aura, solo que se permitiría el lujo de añadir pequeños matices medianamente íntimos y salpicados de connotaciones sexuales a esas bromitas y molestias.

Regaliz ladró por enésima vez al mismo tiempo que las puertas de la ciudad aparecían ante ellos, y Seifer la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Será un segundo, tonta – le susurró rascándole la cabeza mientras Quistis volvía a observarlo a través del retrovisor.

* * *

\- ¿Y qué dice Seifer de los regalos del bebé? - le preguntó Aura, mientras removía algunas algas con un palo.

Quistis la miró con una sonrisa incrédula, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras alucinaba con el interrogatorio al que la estaba sometiendo la pequeña.

\- Seifer no dice nada porque no los ha visto – le contestó -. Los tengo en mi habitación.

La niña se giró hacia ella y la miró como si no la entendiese.

\- Pero ahora vives con él – dijo.

\- Duermo en la misma habitación que él, pero ya está – la corrigió Quistis.

Estaba segura de que Seifer se agobiaría bastante si de repente empezase a ver ropa, juguetes, mantitas, cunas y todo tipo de cosas de bebé por su dormitorio, así que la ex-instructora había decidido dejar todos aquellos regalos y detalles en su propia habitación.

Aura la observó durante un instante más, y después volvió a mirar hacia sus pies y siguió removiendo la arena y las algas que se amontonaban junto a la orilla con el trozo de rama que habían encontrado hacía media hora.

Como siempre, Quistis había dejado el coche junto al puerto, y desde allí habían accedido a la pequeña playa que había a los pies del paseo que rodeaba el hotel, y la recorrían lentamente mientras rebuscaban y observaban en el agua intentando encontrar el brillante destello anaranjado de alguna escama de focarol. Seifer se había ido hacía un buen rato con los dos perros, y mientras paseaban Aura se había dedicado a hacerle preguntas sobre Seifer y el bebé, y sobre todo preguntas que concernían a ambos al mismo tiempo. La muchacha empezaba a estar bastante segura de que aquellas preguntas eran sobre todo cosas que oía comentar a sus padres, y procuraba contestar a la mayoría de aquellas cuestiones de la manera más vaga y neutra posible.

\- Mamá dice que sería muy bonito que lo llamases Seifer – comentó de repente la pequeña, y Quistis no pudo evitar empezar a reír en voz alta.

Aura se giró hacia ella, cuestionando aquella reacción con la mirada, y Quistis la observó en silencio con media sonrisa burlona.

\- Dile a tu madre que no lo llamaría así ni en esta vida ni en ninguna de las que puedan venir después – le aseguró.

Quistis movió la cabeza de nuevo de un lado a otro mientras se giraba y se acercaba un poco más a la espuma que se formaba y desaparecía velozmente en el límite que alcanzaban las suaves olas, mientras Aura la seguía con el ceño fruncido.

\- A mí siempre me chincha, pero es buena persona – lo defendió la pequeña - ¿Por qué no te gusta?

Quistis la miró por encima de su hombro, girándose apenas hacia ella.

\- ¿Quién dice que no me guste? - le preguntó con una sonrisilla extraña. Vio a la niña ponerse ambas manos ante la boca y mirarla sorprendida, y después trotó tras ella para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no... - comenzó a preguntar con aire ilusionado.

\- No voy a llamarlo igual que a él – volvió a asegurarle Quistis -. Seifer tiene su nombre, y el bebé tendrá el suyo. ¿A ti te hubiese gustado llamarte Rinoa?

La pequeña miró hacia sus pies, pensando en ello por primera vez en su corta vida, y no le llevó demasiado tiempo decidir que no cambiaría su nombre por ningún otro. Aquel nombre era únicamente suyo. Aquella palabra la definía, igual que ella la condicionaba al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te llamaron Aura? - le preguntó Quistis agachándose a su lado y sonriendo. La pequeña negó suavemente con la cabeza – Aura es un hechizo. Te permite usar toda tu fuerza, sin límites. Cuando lo usas te sientes capaz de salir victorioso de la más dura de las batallas.

La niña la miró como si no la entendiese, dándole vueltas al palo entre sus manos.

\- Así hacías sentir a tu madre antes de nacer – añadió Quistis pasando una mano por el flequillo de la niña y apartándolo un poco de su cara -. Y así querían que te sintieses tú el resto de tu vida.

Aura sonrió levemente, pensativa, y Quistis la imitó casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Tienes un nombre precioso – le dijo, y la vio hacer una mueca casi avergonzada.

Oyeron un ladrido a lo lejos, y antes de que pudiesen reconocerlo Regaliz pasó corriendo junto a ambas, levantando la arena a su paso como si fuese un huracán en miniatura, y en cuanto llegó al agua frenó en seco, chapoteó asustada, y corrió en dirección contraria a toda velocidad hasta casi estamparse contra Seifer.

\- ¡Xian! ¡Para de una vez, maldita sea! - le gruñó él, mientras el animal lo ignoraba y daba un gran salto hacia su hermano, que caminaba tranquilamente junto a Seifer.

Quistis se volvió a levantar, y cruzó ambos brazos ante su pecho observándolo con tranquilidad.

\- Ha sido rápido – comentó simplemente.

\- Sí, se han portado mejor que otras veces, la verdad - murmuró Seifer observando a ambos canes a medida que correteaban alrededor de Aura, que les enseñaba el palo que tenía en la mano dispuesta a lanzárselo - … ¿Vosotras habéis tenido algo de suerte?

Seifer sacó dos chocolatinas del bolsillo de su gabardina y tendió una hacia ella sin mirarla, aún vigilando sobre todo a Regaliz. Quistis la cogió después de un instante observándola, y comenzó a abrirla mientras Seifer empezaba a alejarse de ella, caminando hacia Aura.

\- ¡Eh, tú! - exclamó. La pequeña miró hacia él, igual que los dos animales – ¡Tírales el maldito palo!

La niña lo miró algo confusa, pero obedeció. Tanto Regaliz como Cookie salieron corriendo para cogerlo, y cuando Aura se giró hacia él como esperando su aprobación, la chocolatina que Seifer acababa de lanzarle rebotó sobre su cabeza. Quistis oyó a la pequeña quejarse mientras lo miraba con rencor y se tocaba la cabeza con una mano, y a Seifer reír en voz baja mientras sacaba una tercera chocolatina y la comenzaba a abrir.

\- No tienes ni idea de como tener un gesto amable o generoso sin más, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Quistis, dándole el primer mordisco a aquella barrita de chocolate y galleta.

\- No me has contestado – dijo Seifer sin mirarla -. ¿Habéis encontrado muchas escamas?

\- Ni una – le contestó ella.

Lo oyó reír de nuevo en voz baja, mientras masticaba su propia chocolatina, y murmurar algo que le sonó sospechosamente parecido a la palabra 'aficionadas'.

Durante un par de minutos Aura correteó recorriendo la playa mientras continuaba lanzándoles el palo a los dos perros. Siempre era Regaliz la primera en cogerlo, y después pasaba un buen rato revolcándose por la arena con el palo en la boca o simplemente mordisqueándolo mientras Aura intentaba que se lo devolviese. La llamó varias veces cuando el animal salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el agua, alejándose de ellos, y Seifer volvió a reír en voz baja.

\- No sirve de nada que la llames, nunca hace caso – le dijo.

\- ¿Y como lo haces para que venga? - le preguntó Aura girándose hacia él.

\- Si llevas comida en los bolsillos nunca se aleja demasiado, a mí con eso me basta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La pequeña lo miró con un poco de asco, seguramente imaginando alguna guarrada como llevar un trozo de pollo asado pringoso y pegajoso dentro de los bolsillos, y después se giró y miró hacia Regaliz. Silbó todo lo fuerte que pudo, y tanto ella como su hermano la miraron sorprendidos, alzando un poco las orejas. Los dos se acercaron corriendo y empezaron a olfatearla emocionados, como si no entendiesen lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡Sí que vienen! - le dijo Aura riendo, mientras Cookie intentaba lamerle la cara.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño sin contestar nada, y Aura se agachó y cogió un trozo de madera carcomido por el salitre y lo lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo. Los perros se alejaron una vez más, y a los pocos segundos Aura silbó de nuevo, y los dos la miraron y se acercaron de inmediato.

\- Hacen lo mismo que Angelo, vienen en cuanto silbas – le dijo Aura.

Seifer frunció aún más el ceño, y de nuevo no le contestó nada. Quistis lo miró sin entenderlo durante un instante, y de repente recordó algo. Comenzó a reír en voz baja, y cuando Seifer se giró hacia ella le dedicó una mirada burlona.

\- Seifer no sabe silbar – dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Aura lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿No sabes? - le preguntó, como si le pareciese imposible.

\- Es irónico, ¿no crees? - comentó Quistis – Tu perro solo obedece cuando silbas, pero no puedes hacerlo...

\- Cállate... - murmuró Seifer malhumorado.

\- ¡Yo te enseñaré a silbar! - exclamó la pequeña de repente, emocionada.

\- No necesito aprender a silbar. – sentenció él en tono tajante.

Quistis miró hacia Regaliz, que volvía a corretear en dirección al agua, y se llevó dos dedos a la boca y sopló emitiendo un silbido agudo y fuerte. Tanto Seifer como Aura la miraron sorprendidos, y en menos de lo que canta un cocatoris Regaliz se le echó encima haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio. Se inclinó un poco, forcejeando con el animal mientras reía, claramente entretenida con la idea de poder dominar a aquel perro mejor que su supuesto dueño, mientras Seifer continuaba observándola con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Nos vamos o qué? - preguntó un rato después, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

Pasaban de las 23 de la noche cuando Quistis entró en la habitación de Seifer.

Tocó a la puerta antes de hacerlo, como siempre, aunque abrió ella misma usando la tarjeta que Seifer le había dado hacía días. Miró hacia el interior, buscándolo, y se lo encontró sentado en el sofá mientras comía algo. Tenía un libro sujeto con la mano que le quedaba libre, y ni siquiera miró hacia ella cuando entró y cerró la puerta.

Sobre la cama había algunas cosas, y cuando Quistis se acercó vio que eran una cesta llena de fruta y cubierta de lazos y una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Miró a Seifer con aire suspicaz, y al hacerlo él le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

\- A mí no me mires, me lo he encontrado en la puerta cuando he llegado – le dijo.

La cesta de fruta estaba abierta, y lo que Seifer tenía entre las manos era un inmenso mango. O, mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él. Quistis se giró de nuevo hacia aquellos regalos y sacó una tarjeta que habían colocado justo encima de la cesta. En ella podía leerse "¡Enhorabuena otra vez, y suerte mañana!". Estaba firmada por Shu, y supuso que la caja envuelta de al lado también debía ser de ella.

\- ¿Tienes por costumbre abrir regalos ajenos? - le preguntó Quistis con cierto aire de desaprobación mientras comenzaba a retirar el papel de la caja.

\- Si los dejan en la puerta de mi habitación pueden dar lugar a confusiones – se justificó él -. Además, esta maldita cosa tenía demasiada buena pinta.

\- Desde luego, mucho mejor que las manzanas y los plátanos – dijo Quistis, omitiendo el comentario sobre la inmensa diferencia de precio entre la fruta que Seifer había cogido y las que había dejado en la cesta.

Al abrir la caja reconoció de inmediato la fotografía de lo que había dentro, y una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro mientras la abría. Sacó un estructura simple y colorida de la que colgaban cinco pequeños muñequitos de peluche. Al levantarlo en el aire hizo un ruidillo suave y alegre, el tintineo de los cinco cascabeles que sujetaban las diminutas manitas de aquellos muñecos, y Seifer miró hacia aquella cosa con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Un móvil – le contestó Quistis.

Seifer se levantó y se acercó a ella, observando aquella especie de juguete con curiosidad. Los peluchitos de aspecto suave y blandito representaban un pequeño cactilio, un mogurito, un chocobo, un mumba y un tomberi, y los cinco se balanceaban en el aire a medida que la estructura oscilaba y giraba lentamente y de manera aleatoria.

Seifer lo cogió con naturalidad, aún mirándolo con aire crítico, y se acercó a la estantería que había sobre el cabezal de su cama para enganchar en ella la pinza que había en el extremo del brazo articulado del que se suspendía. Después se apartó un par de pasos para mirarlo durante un instante más cruzándose de brazos.

\- Menuda cursilada – murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

La sonrisilla de Quistis se borró casi de inmediato, y lo miró con desdén mientras él se dirigía al lavabo.

\- Pues si no te gusta pienso dejarlo ahí colgado, con suerte te hará tener pesadillas – le dijo, y lo oyó soltar una carcajada seca y corta que no le sonó demasiado natural.

Quistis se cruzó de brazos, y observó los cinco pequeños peluchitos durante un momento, y cuando oyó a Seifer empezando a lavarse los dientes, ella se giró hacia el armario en el cual había dejado algunas prendas y se cambió rápidamente, como hacía cada noche. Cuando salió del baño, Seifer se la encontró metida en la cama y dándole la espalda, como venía siendo costumbre. Se acomodó tras ella después de apagar la luz, y durante un instante observó la silueta de su cuerpo sin decir nada.

Pasó un buen rato sin que ninguno hablase ni se moviese, hasta que Quistis sintió que el colchón se movía tras ella a medida que Seifer se le acercaba un poco más. Lo sintió pegar la cara a su pelo, como tantas otras noches, y rozar la piel de su cuello con los labios y la nariz. Después se quedó muy quieto, como esperando algo, y Quistis intentó tragar saliva sin hacer ruido, sintiendo que su garganta se tensaba por los nervios y la expectación.

No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, de hecho iba siendo algo bastante común. A veces Quistis le pedía que parase con aire molesto, a veces lo ignoraba mientras se hacía la dormida... Sabía que no pasaría de ahí, y eso era a la vez tranquilizador y enervante. Detalles como aquel eran los que hacían que pensase que le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Sé que estás despierta... - le susurró.

Quistis cogió aire lentamente, sintiendo que los nervios que más o menos había podido ignorar durante el resto del día volvían lentamente.

Seifer se movió tras ella, levantando la cabeza de la almohada e incorporándose un poco.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – le susurró al oído, haciendo que se le pusiese la piel de chocobo.

Quistis abrió los ojos y perdió la mirada ante ella, sabiendo perfectamente de qué le hablaba, pero continuó en silencio.

\- Sabes lo que siempre he pensado, no voy a desearte buena suerte – le dijo, y guardó silencio durante un instante, mirando atentamente lo poco que podía ver de su rostro. Aun a pesar de la oscuridad y de estar casi de espaldas a él, podía ver la punta de sus pestañas moverse al pestañear lentamente -. Mañana harás ese examen y el Jardín recuperará a la que sin duda ha sido la mejor instructora que jamás ha tenido.

Quistis giró la cara hacia él y lo observó en silencio, como si intentase averiguar si hablaba en serio o si intentaba engatusarla con halagos y simple palabrería.

Seifer se acomodó inclinándose un poco más sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella se giraba un poco más hacia él, y se continuaron mirando durante varios segundos como si ambos esperasen algo. Después Seifer miró de sus ojos a sus labios, y una sonrisa arrogante comenzó a asomar en su rostro.

\- Ahora es cuando me besas... – le susurró arqueando una ceja.

La mirada de Quistis cambió a una un poco más despectiva, y después dejó escapar el aire por la nariz en un gesto lleno de desdén y lo empujó un poco para apartarlo de ella y volver a darle la espalda.

\- En tus sueños – murmuró.


	41. ¿Acabas de aceptar una cita con Seifer?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XLI: ¿ACABAS DE ACEPTAR UNA CITA CON SEIFER ALMASY?**

* * *

Quistis abrió los ojos mientras analizaba el tacto suave y firme de lo que había bajo su mano. Achinó la mirada, comprobando que apenas comenzaba a amanecer, y después levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró hacia abajo.

Tenía la mano apoyada sobre el trasero de Seifer, y durante un instante lo observó en silencio sin moverla lo más mínimo.

Estaba tumbado bocabajo, y ella había despertado con la cara pegada a su hombro y casi abrazada a él. Observó su espalda desnuda, y cogió aire lentamente mientras movía su mano poco a poco hacia arriba, acariciando su piel a medida que recorría su columna, hasta rozar su nuca con la yema de los dedos. El pelo de aquella zona era suave y muy corto, y lo acarició con curiosidad, rozando su piel con la punta de las uñas, hasta que Seifer se estremeció cogiendo aire de manera sonora al respirar por la nariz y se giró hacia ella.

La miró frunciendo el ceño, con los ojos casi cerrados, y Quistis se apartó un poco de él y lo observó con curiosidad durante un instante. Tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, y sus ojos parecían más oscuros de lo normal. Después se incorporó y se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó él con la voz un tanto ronca.

\- No puedo dormir... - murmuró Quistis simplemente.

Se había despertado varias veces durante la noche, y se había cansado de dar vueltas en la cama para adormilarse ligeramente y volver a despertarse al cabo de pocos minutos. Cogió las gafas que había sobre el escritorio y se las puso, y antes de levantarse vio que Cookie se acercaba a ella con aire perezoso. Le puso la cabeza en el regazo mientras movía la cola lentamente, mirándola con unos ojillos que decían claramente "hazme caso".

La muchacha lo observó con las manos ante su cuerpo, sin terminar de decidir qué debía hacer, pero finalmente bajó una de ellas y la colocó sobre su cabeza. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y mover la cola con algo más de fuerza, y después pegó la cara a su panza y se quedó allí quieto mientras Quistis continuaba apoyando la mano sobre la frente del animal.

Seifer los observaba sin decir nada, pensando que nunca lo había visto hacer algo así antes. Normalmente era tranquilo y si pedía algo de atención lo solía hacer dando algún que otro empujón en las piernas a cualquiera que tuviese medianamente cerca.

Un instante después, Quistis le susurró algo, como intentando que se apartase de ella, pero el animal no se movió ni un milímetro.

\- ¿Puedes llamarlo? - preguntó girándose hacia Seifer.

Él la miró sin decir nada, y chasqueó los dedos un par de veces. Al hacerlo Cookie levantó la cabeza y lo miró, y Quistis aprovechó el momento para levantarse y entrar al baño. Los dos la siguieron con los ojos hasta que cerró la puerta, y después Seifer se giró hacia el perro y le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

\- Enhorabuena y bienvenida al equipo lectivo... Otra vez.

Cid dijo aquellas palabras estrechando su mano y con una gran sonrisa, y Squall se cruzó de brazos ante ellos mientras Quistis le daba las gracias.

\- Te hemos asignado un grupo provisional a tutelar, y también hemos repartido varias clases para que les puedas servir como refuerzo - le explicó, aun sin soltar su mano ni dejar de sonreír.

Desde el asunto de Norg habían tenido algunas bajas entre el profesorado, pero también en el equipo administrativo. Así que por mucho que hubiesen necesitado contar con Quistis instruyendo lo antes posible, el proceso de recuperación de su licencia se había alargado algo más de lo necesario.

 _Pero por fin la tenemos de vuelta_ \- pensó Squall.

Los observó en silencio aún cruzado de brazos, y en cuestión de segundos lo que estaban diciendo dejó de interesarle y se limitó a divagar de maner distraída mientras perdia la mirada sobre ellos.

Aunque hubiesen pasado algo más de diez años, nadie había dejado de ver a Quistis como la instructora que fue, y el motivo estaba más que claro. Podía verlo en la sonrisa que había en su cara mientras Cid continuaba hablando. Por muy buena SeeD que fuese y por mucho que se hubiese esforzado en pensar que aquel trabajo era suficiente para ella, estaba más que claro que no lo era.

 _Lo suyo es enseñar_ \- pensó Squall con convencimiento.

Un instante después sus ojos bajaron un poco más, y observó la forma abultada y redondeada de su vientre. Empezaba a sobrepasar en volumen el perfil de sus pechos, y teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de los mismos, no era decir poco.

Sonrió levemente recordando el aspecto de Rinoa hacía seis años, y perdió la mirada en algún punto entre Quistis y Cid y su atención en aquellos recuerdos.

 _Cómo le fastidiaba tener que usar sujetador_ \- pensó, entretenido.

La recordaba a todas horas quejándose por todo. Por las molestias, por su aspecto, por la ropa, por las constantes atenciones y llamadas de su padre, porque Selphie se pasase el día manoseándola...

 _Estaba adorable_ – pensó -. _Lo que daría por volver a verla así..._

Rio dejando escapar el aire por la nariz, sin hacer ruido, y un segundo después Cid también rio tras decir algo. Había soltado la mano de Quistis, y Squall captó el movimiento de su barriga al reír.

Observó la forma que describía el abdomen del director, y un instante después observó de nuevo el de Quistis.

 _Parecen iguales_ – pensó.

Miró otra vez de una tripa a la otra, observando cómo se movían levemente al hablar ambos, y frunció un poco el ceño mientras las comparaba.

Intentó calcular la circunferencia aproximada de ambas cinturas, teniendo tan solo en cuenta la redondez de ambas, y después de volver a la misma conclusión de que eran prácticamente idénticas, se preguntó cómo es que nunca había caído en la cuenta de que la tripa de Cid era tan parecida a la de una mujer embarazada de casi seis meses. Los observó a ambos más detenidamente, y no tardó en deducir el motivo.

 _Es por las proporciones_ \- se dijo a sí mismo -. _El resto del cuerpo de ambos hacen más o menos evidente el tamaño de sus tripas. La de Quistis parece más grande al compararla con el resto de su cuerpo, mientras que la de Cid está un poco más acorde a su físico algo más achaparrado._

Después miró sus cabezas, comparando la altura de ambos.

 _Seguramente deben pesar casi lo mismo, porque Quistis le saca casi una cabeza_ \- pensó - _... Aunque los zapatos..._

Miró hacia sus pies, y observó un poco sorprendido que llevaba unos botines totalmente planos. Después volvió a mirar hacia su cabeza y se estiró de manera inconsciente, comparando su altura con la de la instructora.

 _¿Cuándo ha dejado de llevar botas con tacón?_ \- se preguntó.

Sus ojos volvieron de nuevo a su cintura, y después otra vez a la de Cid. Durante un buen rato se quedó con la mirada perdida en ellos, mientras los oía conversar de fondo sin que les prestase atención alguna. Sus ojos se plantaron finalmente en la barbilla del director, y siguió la forma lisa y algo abombada del perfil de su torso hasta llegar a su ombligo. Pensó que formaba una especie de parábola perfecta, y de nuevo comparó su perfil con el de Quistis, observando la evidente diferencia entre ambos en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con sus pechos antes de llegar a recorrer toda la distancia que había entre su barbilla y su cintura tal y como había hecho con el perfil de Cid.

\- ¿Squall? - oyó de repente.

Subió la mirada apenas un par de palmos para mirar a Quistis a los ojos y comprobar que ella lo observaba en silencio con el ceño un poco fruncido y una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

\- ¿Que estás mirando...? - le preguntó un instante después.

\- Nada - contestó él.

La respuesta del comandante fue inmediata y segura, pero un levísimo rubor en sus mejillas comenzó a poner en entredicho la veracidad de aquella palabra.

Quistis frunció un poco más el ceño, y Cid miró del uno al otro sin entender lo que ocurría.

\- Dile a Rinoa que hoy comeré más tarde, tengo cosas que hacer - le dijo unos segundos después, y se giró de inmediato para volver a entrar a su despacho.

* * *

Caminaba con la mirada perdida a pocos pasos de ella, y los pensamientos entretenidos en trivialidades como qué ropa debería usar para sus clases.

 _El curso acaba en pocas semanas, lo que te han asignado después son grupos de refuerzo y clases de recuperación_ – se dijo a sí misma -. _No creo que a nadie le moleste que ya no quepas en el uniforme._

Levantó la cara mirando hacia el frente, y se encontró con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que ella misma tenía.

Tanto Quistis como Edea se pararon la una frente a la otra, y la mujer del director extendió una mano ante ella, como siempre, permitiendo que se la cogiese antes de acercarse y abrazarla.

\- Enhorabuena, instructora – le dijo ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa.

Quistis asintió una sola vez, agradeciendo las palabras de aquella mujer, y miró casi sin darse cuenta por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Cuándo empiezas a dar clase? - le preguntó Edea.

\- La semana que viene – le dijo -. Relevaré a los instructores que han estado doblando turnos en los últimos meses, y me han asignado también a un grupo que se había quedado sin tutor después de lo que ocurrió con Norg.

\- Sí, perdimos a bastantes – dijo Edea -... Tanto alumnos, como SeeDs y empleados. Una pena.

Quistis volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo que había tras Edea y que daba a los dormitorios.

\- ¿Lo demás va todo bien? - le preguntó un momento después, y la instructora la miró titubeando un instante antes de que Edea mirase hacia su ombligo y supiese qué debía contestar.

\- Sí, mejor – dijo sonriendo -. Xian, mucho mejor...

Frunció un poco el ceño mientras sonreía, consciente por primera vez en mucho tiempo de hasta qué punto se encontraba mejor.

\- Apenas siento nauseas ni mareos, pero empiezan a aparecer otras molestias – dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias -. Moverme con esto es realmente...

Miró hacia su cintura, y se movió girando levemente sobre sus talones haciendo que su tripa se moviese hacia un lado y hacia otro mientras la sujetaba como si fuese mucho más grande y pesada de lo que realmente era. Oyó a Edea reír en voz baja, y después sintió que le ponía una mano justo sobre el ombligo.

\- No exageres – le dijo -. Una mercenaria como tú debería manejar un embarazo como si fuese pan comido.

Quistis arqueó una ceja sin saber si estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello, y después se encogió de hombros.

\- En cualquier caso, tres meses más y se habrá acabado – le contestó.

Dudaba que aquel último trimestre pudiese ser mucho más incómodo o molesto que el primero, así que no era algo que la preocupase especialmente. Sin embargo seguía teniendo la molesta sensación de que después de que todo hubiese pasado, ya no habría vuelta a atrás.

 _Nunca la ha habido_ – pensó para sí misma.

Para bien o para mal, el día que decidió embarcarse en aquella pequeña odisea fue como poner el primer pie en un camino sin retorno.

\- ¿Y... lo demás? - preguntó de repente Edea, observando que su expresión había cambiado a una un tanto pensativa - ¿Va todo bien?

Le habló despacio y con cautela, y Quistis supo sin duda que hablaba de Seifer.

Se quedó en silencio un instante, pensativa, y de nuevo miró hacia el final del pasillo. Había dado varias vueltas por todo el Jardín después de haber salido del despacho de Cid, y no había podido encontrarlo en ninguna parte. No terminaba de entender por qué tenía tantas ganas de verlo y decirle que volvía a ser oficialmente instructora del Jardín de Balamb, pero a esas alturas poco le importaban los motivos de nada.

\- Bien... - dijo, aunque con un tono algo inseguro.

Edea la miró hasta que ella volvió a dirigir sus ojos a los de ella, y después movió las cejas como cuestionando aquella respuesta tan escueta.

No habían tenido ninguna conversación en especial desde hacía semanas, ni siquiera le había dicho nada sobre el hecho de que el padre de la criatura hubiese resultado ser Seifer, pero Quistis estaba convencida de que cualquier cosa que hubiese tenido que decir al respecto se la habría dicho ya a él.

\- No sé, todo va bien - dijo Quistis después, encogiéndose de hombros -... Poco a poco y procurando no bajar del todo la guardia, pero...

Cogió aire buscando las palabras exactas. Después sonrió con la mirada perdida entre ambas mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No negaré que Seifer puede hacer que todo parezca mucho más fácil de lo que yo estoy dispuesta a reconocer – dijo con media sonrisa -. Pero aun así...

Edea le puso una mano en el hombro, y después apretó sus dedos levemente mientras le sonreía.

No le dijo nada más, tan solo la observó en silencio, y después hizo un gesto y se apartó un poco de ella como si aquel tema no necesitase más discusión.

\- Bueno, tendrás cosas que preparar para tus clases – le dijo en un tono natural y sereno, y ambas se movieron cruzándose en el camino -. Saluda a Seifer de mi parte.

Quistis la miró con cierta curiosidad, y después asintió y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de comenzar a alejarse.

\- ¡Ah! - la oyó exclamar cuando no llevaba más de un par de pasos, y Quistis se giró de nuevo - ¿Qué te ha parecido el muñequito?

Se la quedó mirando girándose totalmente hacia ella, confusa, y frunció el ceño inclinando un poco la cabeza como si no la entendiese.

\- ¿El qué? - le preguntó.

Edea sonreía como si debiese saber de qué hablaba, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea. De repente abrió un poco más la boca, y después se mordió el labio inferior mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más.

\- ¿No te lo ha dado? - le preguntó, y frunció un poco más el ceño, confusa.

Quistis imitó aquella expresión, y se encogió de hombros dejando bien claro que no sabía de qué hablaba.

La vio sonreír de nuevo y levantar ambas manos en el aire como si se mostrase totalmente inocente de haber metido la pata, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de ella poco a poco.

\- ¡Olvida lo que acabo de decir! - le dijo alzando la voz, cada vez más lejos, y después se giró y continuó caminando con calma.

Quistis también se giró y continuó con su camino, mirando de nuevo hacia el suelo pero con una expresión llena de intriga. Sin embargo, aquella sensación se borró casi del todo en cuanto entró en la habitación de Seifer y en cuestión de segundos se desató el caos.

Oyó ladridos, algunos golpes, y la voz de Seifer exclamando varias maldiciones entre dientes. Un instante después Regaliz salió del baño cubierta de agua y espuma, aunque Seifer pudo sujetarla cogiéndola firmemente de la cola antes de que se le echase encima.

\- ¡Estate quieta, maldita hija de-! - le dijo, intentando sujetarla.

Cookie se acercó a ellos felizmente, como si estuviesen jugando, y le puso las dos manazas encima a Seifer haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y se cayese de culo.

Quistis lo observó riendo en voz baja, entretenida con la imagen del pobre muchacho intentando controlar a ambos animales mientras uno se retorcía empapado entre sus brazos y el otro intentaba lamerle la cara, y cuando Seifer la oyó le dedicó una mirada furiosa, y finalmente soltó a Regaliz.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Quistis, poniendo ambas manos ante ella como si así pudiese evitar que se le echase encima.

Evidentemente, no pudo.

El animal se alzó sobre dos patas, y Quistis colocó sus manos para sujetar las de ella como buenamente pudo, pero aun así la salpicó de agua y espuma al saltar. Fue el turno de Seifer de reír en voz no tan baja, y el de ella de mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? - le preguntó, sujetando a Regaliz y tocándola en todo momento para evitar que volviese a saltarle encima.

\- ¿No es obvio? - le preguntó él, poniéndose en pie y estirando ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo para que pudiese observarlo con claridad.

Se había quitado los zapatos y arremangado los pantalones hasta las rodillas, y tenía los pies y los brazos totalmente mojados, por lo que suponía que acababa de salir de la ducha, donde evidentemente intentaba bañar a aquel perro.

\- ¿Tú la bañabas a ella o ella a ti? - le preguntó Quistis con una sonrisa burlona.

Seifer chasqueó los dedos llamando la atención de Regaliz, y cuando se le acercó, un poco más tranquila, la sujetó poniendo ambas manos sobre su lomo mientras miraba hacia el reloj que había en la pared.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? - le preguntó.

\- He venido a buscar algunas cosas – le dijo Quistis, mintiendo descaradamente.

A penas tenía un par de libros y algo de ropa en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Necesitas cambiarte? - le preguntó, mirando su ropa bastante mojada.

Quistis también se miró, y después asintió pero se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

\- Acaba primero con ella, no quiero imaginarme como debe estar el baño – le dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta abierta.

Seifer la miró con cierta indiferencia, y después asintió y volvió a meterse en el baño con Regaliz. Al momento se oyó el agua cayendo en la ducha, y Quistis se dejó caer sobre el colchón y llenó los pulmones mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¡Oye! - lo oyó exclamar al cabo de un buen rato – Ya tienes tu licencia, ¿no?

Quistis miró hacia abajo cuando sintió que Cookie ponía la cabeza sobre su tripa, y le rascó la frente mientras sonreía y contestaba a Seifer con un ruidillo afirmativo.

\- Ya era hora... - lo oyó murmurar a lo lejos.

Cookie movió la cabeza, apoyando la nariz sobre su blusa, y comenzó a olfatearla levemente. Al cabo de un rato apoyó el hocico con algo más de fuerza, apretando sobre su abdomen, y se quedó muy quieto.

\- ¿Qué haces, bobo? - le preguntó Quistis en voz baja.

Después algo se marcó bajo su piel, formando un leve bultito que empujó hacia afuera, y Cookie se apartó de ella y se quedó mirando su blusa aparentemente sorprendido. Quistis dejó escapar una risilla entretenida, y el animal la miró y comenzó a jadear después.

\- ¿Entonces puedo volver a llamarte instructora? - dijo Seifer, saliendo del baño mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla.

Regaliz salió con él, y en cuanto se plantó entre ambos se sacudió obligando a Quistis a taparse la cara con ambas manos.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le contestó después, volviendo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Seifer se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, permitiendo que el animal saliese corriendo hacia afuera. Sin embargo Cookie se quedó donde estaba, junto a Quistis, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama mientras ella seguía rascándole.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Seifer – Ahora habrá un montón de alumnos llamándote así.

\- Me da igual como me llamen ellos, pero si tú me llamas cualquier cosa que no sea Quistis, atente a las consecuencias – le contestó.

Seifer sonrió mientras aún observaba a Regaliz correteando al otro lado de la ventana.

\- ¿Y si te llamo cariñ-

Pronunció el principio de aquella frase girándose hacia ella, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una almohada volando hasta estamparse en su cara y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

Quistis lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, dejando bien claro que tampoco le hacía especial ilusión que la llamase así, y después giró la cara y se quedó mirando hacia el techo mientras él empezaba a reír en voz baja. Sobre ella, el móvil se balanceaba lentamente después de que lo hubiese rozado al lanzarle a Seifer la almohada, y se lo quedó mirando mientras él volvía a ir hacia el baño. Llevaba semanas colgado allí, sin que su presencia fuese especialmente evidente ni molesta para él, y Quistis no podía evitar pensar en ello cada vez que lo miraba.

\- Squall me envía mañana al Jardín de Galbadia a hablar con nosequién de nosequé – le dijo de repente, parándose a su lado -. ¿Te invito a cenar esta noche para celebrar que habrá un montón de adolescentes llamándote instructora aunque yo no pueda hacerlo?

Dejó que aquella pregunta sonase a mofa, y Quistis lo miró mal, permitiendo que no se notase demasiado que la manera de formularla no enmascaraba para nada su significado. Guardó silencio un instante, fingiéndose más molesta de lo que realmente estaba.

\- ¿A dónde? - le preguntó con aire receloso.

\- No sé, no conozco ningún sitio – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo tampoco... - reconoció ella.

Se miraron en silencio durante un momento, y cuando Seifer habló lo hizo girándose hacia el baño, como si aquel detalle no tuviese importancia.

\- Pues pregúntale a la princesita o a quién sea – le dijo.

Quistis observó la puerta del baño, mientras oía de nuevo la ducha, y dedujo que Seifer estaba limpiando un poco el estropicio que hubiese quedado tras bañar a aquella bestia. Luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente, perdiendo la vista en el móvil.

 _¿Acabas de aceptar una cita con Seifer Almasy?_ \- se preguntó.

Le dio un golpecito al móvil, y lo observó de nuevo callada, sin saber qué conclusiones sacar de aquello, mientras los seis muñequillos se balanceaban sobre ella haciendo sonar sus cascabeles suavemente.

Quistis frunció el ceño, y movió un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada observando aquel sexto personaje de peluche. Estiró la mano y lo sujetó para poder observarlo un poco mejor.

\- Seifer - lo llamó, mientras estudiaba las costuras claramente artesanales y un poco diferentes a las de los otros peluchitos - … ¿Has puesto tú esto aquí?

Era una réplica realmente lograda y adorable del pequeño Caballero Cebolla que había ilustrado en el cuento de Aura, y estaba totalmente convencida de que antes no estaba ahí.

Seifer se asomó tras el marco de la puerta, la observó en silencio, mientras ella miraba aquel muñeco, y cuando ella se giró hacia él lo vio fruncir un poco el ceño y negar con la cabeza.

\- Ni idea de qué es eso... - dijo, y volvió a desaparecer.

Quistis achinó la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta, y después volvió a mirar aquel pintoresco personajillo. Recordó las palabras de Edea, y de repente todo le cuadró un poco mejor.

Se volvió a recostar sobre la almohada entrelazando sus dedos sobre su ombligo, mirando la forma graciosa y redondeada de aquel peluchito, y tragó saliva, cada vez más nerviosa. Comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el estómago, como cuando te saltas un escalón sin querer. Una sensación repentina que casi provocaba miedo en un principio, pero después era imposible no sonreír al notar la adrenalina moviéndose con rapidez por el resto de tu cuerpo.

Miró hacia el reloj de pared, cada vez más inquieta, y vio que solo eran las 12:30.

 _Debería cambiarme..._ \- recordó, mirándose de nuevo la blusa mojada.

Durante un rato intentó hacer una especie de inventario mental sobre la ropa que tenía en su habitación, y frunció un poco el ceño preguntándose cuál sería la mejor opción.

 _No quepo en ninguno de los vestidos que tengo..._ \- pensó, consciente de que para empezar no tenía más que tres.

Sopesó la posibilidad de preguntarle a Rinoa si tendría algo que pudiese servirle, pero todo lo que le había dejado hasta la fecha solía quedarle o demasiado corto en ciertas zonas, o apretado en ciertas otras... o ambas cosas.

Además, no tenía ganas de ver la cara que pondría cuando le preguntase para qué lo necesitaba y que ella le contestase.

Los nervios apretaron un poco más ante la idea, y comenzó a mover los dedos tamborileando con ellos sobre los nudillos de la mano contraria.

 _La blusa que me regalaron hace dos años era bastante ancha, tal vez..._ \- pensó.

Después recordó que transparentaba bastante, y frunció un poco más el ceño.

\- Maldita sea... - murmuró incorporándose.

Se puso de pie y se quedó un instante más pensando en las pocas opciones que tenía, y finalmente volvió a mirar hacia la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Seifer? - lo llamó.

Lo vio asomar un instante después la cabeza, con una expresión de indiferencia no muy creíble.

\- ¿A las siete en el parking? - le preguntó.

Seifer la miró sin decir nada, como si se lo estuviese pensando, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

\- Vale - contestó.

Ella asintió una sola vez, y finalmente salió de la habitación preguntándose cual sería una buena excusa para necesitar un vestido sin que Rinoa pidiese demasiadas explicaciones.


	42. ¿Nos vamos?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XLII: ¿NOS VAMOS?**

* * *

El sonido de su voz mientras reía entre palabra y palabra era totalmente diferente al que siempre había recordado, y Quistis se preguntó si alguna vez lo había oído así sin que estuviese maltratando o mofándose de alguien.

\- Era ridículo – dijo, moviendo las manos ante él -. Trueno estaba allí parado con la boca abierta mientras Viento acababa con aquel bicho de un solo golpe. Tanto músculo y nunca le ha servido para nada.

Lo vio negar lentamente con la cabeza, dejando escapar una última carcajada suave, y después se metió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y continuaron caminando durante un buen rato en silencio.

Habían llegado a Balamb sin apenas cruzar una sola palabra en el coche, y después habían cenado en un restaurante que Rinoa le había recomendado, justo detrás del hotel, en una zona que nunca había visto. No había sido la cena más cómoda ni más tranquila de su vida, ya que se había pasado gran parte de aquella hora mirando con una mezcla de desaprobación y asco lo que Seifer había pedido, y él se había dedicado a burlarse de ella y su constante hábito de analizar todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor como si no pudiese bajar la guardia en una zona desconocida, pero tampoco diría que había sido desastroso.

Salieron de allí mucho antes de lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, y se quedaron un buen rato en la puerta mirando a su alrededor sin decir nada.

Por una parte la idea de volver al Jardín tan pronto le parecía casi tan absurda como aburrida. Después de pasar toda la tarde sintiendo que los nervios se la comían por dentro suponía que bastaría con un par de minutos oyendo a Seifer decir idioteces para que se le pasasen, como ocurría la mayoría de las noches, pero no había sido así. Por lo que la expectativa de pasar otra media hora en coche sin apenas cruzar palabra y después meterse en la misma cama sin más no acababa de convencerla. Fue entonces cuando miró calle abajo, hacia el camino que daba a la pequeña playa que había junto al puerto, y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

Seifer miró por encima de ella, en dirección al mar, y Quistis lo observó durante un instante antes de hacer lo mismo.

\- Hay algo en esto que siempre me hace sentir como más... tranquilo – dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el horizonte.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, y poco a poco los silencios habían ido dando paso a una conversación más o menos desenfadada en la que habían discutido algunas anécdotas ajenas sin demasiada importancia, y poco a poco el ambiente tenso y extraño se había ido calmando.

\- Supongo que me recuerda a cuando éramos niños – añadió un instante después -, el sonido de las olas y no sé... el mar...

\- Es algo que suele calmar a la gente – comentó Quistis -. Ruidos blancos. Sonidos leves y constantes que tapan otros sonidos. De alguna manera nos ayudan a no prestar atención a cosas sin importancia.

Seifer la miró con cierto rencor.

\- Yo prefiero pensar que me recuerda a mi infancia – le dijo -, me hace sentir un poco más humano.

Cuando Quistis volvió a girarse hacia él vio que la miraba de manera irónica, y ella negó levemente con la cabeza mientras seguía andando.

\- Edea me dijo que naciste en un barco, en mitad del mar – comentó un buen rato después, incapaz de guardarse aquel dato.

Lo oyó hacer un ruidillo desenfadado al dejar salir el aire por la nariz, y después se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso parece... - dijo simplemente.

La miró en silencio, mientras ella se llevaba las manos a los brazos en un gesto disimulado. Después Seifer miró hacia el frente y frunció un poco el ceño. Había detalles en toda aquella noche que le parecían tan absurdamente clichés que una parte de él no dejaba de gritarle en su interior que dejase de hacer idioteces y volviese en sí. Finalmente la miró con una expresión casi inconforme.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - le preguntó.

Llevaba un vestido de tirantes bastante simple y de color azul oscuro. Era de una tela de aspecto fino y no muy abrigado, que quedaba un poco más ajustado en el pecho, pero bastante suelto y amplio desde ahí y hasta casi las rodillas.

\- Estoy bien – le dijo ella sin mirarlo -. ¿Sabes que podrías preguntar por los diferentes puertos de Esthar hasta encontrar el lugar donde atracaba el barco en el que naciste?

Seifer miró hacia el suelo, y pensó en aquello sin llegar a contestarle nada. Era una conclusión a la que él mismo había llegado muchas veces, pero que nunca se había planteado demasiado en serio.

\- Podrías averiguar por qué puertos se movió en aquella época – añadió Quistis un momento después -, podrías preguntar hasta descubrir donde recogieron a tu madre...

Seifer continuó caminando sin decir nada, y cuando Quistis lo miró él le devolvió el gesto con una expresión ilegible.

\- Puede que incluso haya alguien que la conociese – le dijo.

Seifer movió sus ojos de los de Quistis hacia el horizonte, y ella aguardó un momento intentando averiguar si aquel tema lo incomodaba o simplemente le era indiferente.

\- Podrías saber cuál es tu verdadero apellido - dijo un buen rato después -, o si tienes algún familiar allí...

Lo vio arquear levemente una ceja, como pensativo, y un instante después cogió aire e hizo un gesto inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Tal vez lo haga, algún día - dijo -... Hoy por hoy no me interesa especialmente...

Se quitó la chaqueta sin añadir nada más, y la tendió hacia ella sin mirarla.

Quistis la cogió, y lo miró en silencio sin ser capaz de intuir si su expresión algo incómoda era por aquel gesto o por el tema de conversación, y por muy cursi y poco original que le pareciese lo que acababa de hacer, prefirió echarse la gabardina sobre los hombros y continuar caminando sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

El sonido del mar fue perdiendo poco a poco la calma a medida que llegaban al final de aquella extensión de arena, acercándose al lugar en el que había echado el ancla un pequeño velero turístico, a varios metros de la orilla. Oyeron una leve música, y ambos se giraron y miraron hacia aquella embarcación, quedándose durante un buen rato allí parados observando las formas distantes y diminutas de las personas que bailaban y se divertían en la cubierta.

Quistis recordó una escena similar, en la que se pasó un buen par de minutos observando a una pareja que bailaba a lo lejos, y dejó escapar una risilla irónica. Después se giró hacia él con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Te pediría que bailases conmigo, pero sé que suspendiste todas y cada una de las clases de protocolo y etiqueta – dijo.

\- Nunca me ha interesado bailar - le contestó él con cara de aburrido -, pero eso no significa que no pueda aprender.

Se giró hacia ella, aun con una expresión no demasiado entusiasta, pero tendió una mano entre ambos tal y como sabía que se hacía. La sonrisa de Quistis se cubrió de una total incredulidad mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él, y durante un instante se preguntó hasta qué punto la noche podía volverse más absurda.

 _Lo que está dispuesto a hacer para salirse con la suya..._ \- pensó.

Quistis cogió aire y se irguió ante él, y después lo miró a los ojos antes de colocar una de las manos de Seifer en su costado, y permitir que sujetase la suya con la que le quedaba libre.

\- ¿Oyes el ritmo? - le preguntó - Es muy simple, marca un compás de tres. Solo tienes que repetir tres pasos.

Movió su pie derecho hacia la derecha, y él la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Sígueme - le dijo.

Seifer volvió a mover los ojos hacia sus pies, y después a su rostro, y finalmente movió el pie izquierdo para volver a colocarlo frente al que ella acababa de mover. Después ella movió el izquierdo, y él hizo lo mismo con el pie contrario casi al mismo tiempo.

Tras hacer tres movimientos se quedó quieta, y él la miró sin haber cambiado un ápice su expresión.

\- La base es repetir esto mismo todo el tiempo, siguiendo el ritmo de la música – añadió Quistis, y después alzó ambas cejas como animándolo a que lo hiciese.

Seifer cogió aire, y asintió, y después ella volvió a mover el pie derecho, y él hizo lo mismo con el contrario, como si estuviese frente a un espejo.

Comenzaron un poco más despacio que el ritmo que marcaba la música que oían a lo lejos, pero al cabo de dos compases empezaron a moverse casi al mismo ritmo, con un poco más de soltura.

La punta de las botas de Seifer rozaron peligrosamente las sandalias de Quistis un par de veces, y lo vio mirar hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido como si intentase medir sus pasos para no pisarla. Sonrió, observándolo, y en un momento dado giró levemente al mover un pie hacia él, obligándolo también a girarse. Él la miró contrariado, y Quistis le sonrió como si se estuviese burlando de su torpeza.

Durante un buen rato continuaron bailando al mismo ritmo, girando poco a poco mientras Quistis guiaba y Seifer seguía sus pasos con un poco más de calma, hasta que poco después no supo muy bien como hacerlo.

Sintió que los pasos de Quistis eran menos amplios, y seguían el ritmo pero sin describir un patrón tan marcado, y notó que apoyaba la frente sobre su pecho mientras continuaba moviéndose cada vez más despacio.

Él fijó la mirada al frente, observando las luces que el barco proyectaba sobre las temblorosas aguas, y al cabo de un instante no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

\- ¿También te dijo Edea que me pusieron el nombre del perro del capitán? - dijo.

La oyó reír en voz baja, y sintió que movía la cabeza como asintiendo.

\- La vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor a veces, ¿no crees? - le preguntó, sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

Quistis levantó la mirada hacia él, y lo observó en silencio, con una seriedad que casi lo asustó.

\- No eres un perro, Seifer - le dijo -... ni siquiera te pareces a uno...

La vio negar con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- Los perros son dóciles, serviciales - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos -... Educados desde hace miles de años para obedecer y buscar seguridad y aprobación.

Sus ojos se movieron sobre su rostro y frunció un poco el ceño, como si buscase algo en sus facciones antes de volver a centrar sus pupilas en las de él.

\- No eres un perro - repitió con una voz suave pero llena de convicción -... Eres un lobo...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras la miraba sin saber qué contestar, y sintió que la piel se le erizaba a medida que una sensación electrizante se extendía desde su estómago hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Quistis se acercó un poco, mirando hacia sus labios, y después alzó la barbilla antes de volver a hablar.

\- Dilo... - le susurró.

Seifer no pronunció una sola palabra, aunque estaba bastante seguro de lo que quería oír. En lugar de hacerlo se quedó mirando hacia su boca, negándose con todas sus fuerzas a sucumbir ante las ganas que tenía de besarla.

\- Hazlo... - le dijo ella frunciendo un poco más el ceño, en un tono que estaba entre la súplica y la exigencia.

Seifer cogió aire, sintiendo que tanto el sonido de las olas como la música de aquel velero habían dejado de existir hacía rato.

\- ¿El qué...? - le preguntó, mientras una leve sonrisa desafiante aparecía en su rostro.

Quistis miró hacia sus labios cuando lo oyó hablar, y después de un segundo volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba segura de que sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pidiendo, igual que sabía que decir aquellas dos palabras sería como perder ante él. Aun así no iba a echarse a atrás. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era dejar claro de una vez por todas lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- "Te quiero" - susurró.

Lo dijo como si contestase a su pregunta, diciéndole simplemente lo que quería oírle a él, pero al mismo tiempo lo había dicho sin más.

Quistis lo observó mientras aquella leve sonrisa se hacía un poco más evidente, y después Seifer se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella.

La besó conteniendo la respiración y sujetándola de los brazos, y Quistis se pegó un poco más a él, moviendo sus propias manos desde su pecho a su cintura, y Seifer sintió un escalofrío a medida que las colaba bajo su camiseta y sus uñas rozaban su piel. Dejó escapar un ruidillo impaciente al coger aire, dando un paso hacia ella y poniendo una mano en su nuca, y la besó con un poco más de fuerza.

Un minuto después, cuando volvió a apartarse apenas unos centímetros, Seifer entreabrió los ojos y perdió la mirada en las facciones un tanto borrosas de su rostro. Apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, respirando cada vez más agitado, y Quistis sintió que apretaba las mandíbulas durante un instante antes de volver a hablar.

\- Te quiero... - murmuró con una voz suave y casi inaudible.

Ella intentó apartarse para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sin acabar de creerse que realmente hubiese dicho algo así, pero él la sujetó y se acercó de nuevo, rozando sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

\- Seifer... - murmuró ella antes de que volviese a besarla, con algo más de impaciencia.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia ella, obligándola a recular, y la sujetó poniendo ambas manos en su cara, enredando los dedos en su pelo. La oyó coger aire entre dientes cuando le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, y ella rozó sus costados con las uñas mientras colaba las manos tras su espalda, pegándose un poco más a él.

Quistis notó que intentaba apretar sus caderas a las suyas, y sonrió contra sus labios cuando vio que se movía como furioso, consciente de que el contacto que podía conseguir estando la tripa de Quistis entre ambos era más bien limitado.

\- Esto va a ser divertido... - murmuró Seifer, con un tono entre irónico y curioso, mientras sonreía y se apartaba un poco de ella.

Quistis lo miró alzando una ceja y devolviéndole la sonrisa, sin poder negar que también se le había pasado por la cabeza que si llegaban de nuevo a verse en una situación como aquella sus limitaciones físicas serían muy distintas a lo que se habían encontrado en el pasado. Si encontrar una postura cómoda para poder dormir con aquella panza ya le parecía ridículamente difícil, no quería imaginar como sería volver a acostarse con él.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - le preguntó un instante después, entre besos, mientras Seifer intentaba colar una de sus manos bajo su vestido.

\- Xian, sí – le contestó él de inmediato.

Quistis dio un paso hacia Seifer, empujándolo levemente y pasando después junto a él para dirigirse hacia el par de escalones que salían de la playa y daban al paseo que había justo delante, y durante algunos metros caminó por delante de él con ciertas prisas. Seifer la observaba en silencio, tan solo a un par de pasos de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la calle principal que acortaba un buen trecho hasta donde habían aparcado, Quistis se quitó la gabardina de los hombros y se colocó a su lado, devolviéndosela.

A Seifer se le pasaron por la cabeza varios comentarios que hacer al respecto, pero prefirió volver a ponerse aquella prenda sin compartirlos con ella, sabiendo que seguramente más de la mitad de ellos echarían a perder lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Quistis echó un vistazo a su reloj, comprobando que no eran ni las diez de la noche, y por un momento se imaginó a Rinoa sentada en la entrada del parking esperándola para preguntarle qué tal había ido aquella cita.

 _Ni siquiera Rinoa es tan entrometida_ – se dijo a sí misma, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente.

Pudo ver su coche justo delante de ellos, perfectamente aparcado frente al dique principal, y oyó a Seifer rebuscando en sus bolsillos las llaves que ella le había dado cuando salieron de él. Aquel vestido podía ser resultón y adecuado para una ocasión como aquella, pero no era lo más cómodo para llevar absolutamente nada encima.

Quistis abrió y ambos entraron en el vehículo casi a la vez, haciendo que toda la carrocería rebotase suavemente sobre los neumáticos, y arrancó de inmediato.

Oyó a Seifer reír en voz baja en cuanto dio marcha a atrás girando hacia la izquierda y dando media vuelta con ciertas prisas. Y una sonrisilla cómplice se dibujó en sus labios mientras comenzaba a recorrer las calles de la ciudad a un ritmo más que aceptable.

\- Un solo comentario y te dejo tirado a medio camino – le dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Lo oyó reír de nuevo, pero no le contestó nada.

Salieron de la ciudad pocos minutos después, y Quistis entreabrió las ventanillas permitiendo que el aire fresco entrase por ellas emitiendo un silbidillo constante que llenaba un poco el silencio que volvía a haber entre ambos.

No era un silencio incómodo ni forzado. Si no más bien algo parecido a la calma después de una tormenta. Era como si todo estuviese dicho por fin, y a ninguno de los dos les importase nada más.

Seifer se sujetó al interior de la puerta cuando Quistis giró el volante y se salió de la carretera mientras frenaba poco a poco. Lo oyó soltar una palabrota en voz baja mientras se giraba hacia ella, y de nuevo una sonrisilla se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que paraba el coche sobre la hierba, a apenas un puñado de metros del camino.

\- Pásate al asiento de atrás – le dijo mientras apagaba el motor.

Seifer la miró sorprendido, pero no se movió mientras la veía abrir la puerta y salir del coche. Después la cerró, y la vio girarse e inclinarse para mirarlo a través de la ventanilla.

Le hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza hacia su derecha y alzando las cejas, como metiéndole prisas, mientras Seifer podía distinguir perfectamente que se llevaba ambas manos a las caderas, colándolas debajo del vestido en un movimiento que dejaba más que claro que se estaba quitando la ropa interior.

\- Joder, Quistis... - lo oyó murmurar entre dientes, y bajó del coche sin pensárselo un instante más.

Cerró la puerta del copiloto, y abrió la que tenía justo a su izquierda. Antes de entrar miró hacia el otro lado del vehículo, y Quistis y él cruzaron una última mirada por encima de la carrocería antes de entrar a la parte trasera. Las puertas de ambos lados se cerraron casi a la vez, y Seifer se le echó encima. Volvió a besarla con bastante más impaciencia que en la playa, obligándola a inclinarse en el asiento, apoyando la espalda sobre el interior de la puerta. La oyó quejarse, intentando acomodarse para no clavarse ningún saliente de la dura estructura interior, y Seifer intentó moverse ante ella, pero la rodilla derecha quedó justo al borde del asiento y se le escurrió, obligándolo a sujetarse a los respaldos de repente.

\- Maldita sea... - murmuró entre dientes, mientras Quistis reía bajo él.

Seifer la miró con el ceño fruncido, y le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto rencorosa mientras buscaba una posición algo más estable. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para besarla de nuevo, aunque algo más despacio esta vez, y cuando intentó apretar de nuevo sus caderas entre sus piernas sintió que Quistis lo empujaba un poco poniendo ambas manos sobre su estómago.

\- Así no vas a conseguir nada – le recordó jadeando.

Seifer miró hacia abajo, y comprobó que estaba totalmente pegado a su vientre, pero que difícilmente conseguiría el contacto que estaba buscando en aquella postura. Cuando volvió a mirarla parecía frustrado, y Quistis sonrió de nuevo antes de poner sus manos sobre su cara y volver a besarlo.

Se entretuvo durante un buen rato más haciendo tan solo eso, mientras podía sentir que él se impacientaba por momentos. Después lo oyó gruñir e incorporarse un poco, intentando quitarse la gabardina. Al hacerlo su cabeza chocó con el techo, y de nuevo pronunció un par de maldiciones mientras se sujetaba con las manos a su alrededor y miraba hacia los lados, como estudiando con cierta ira el entorno en el que intentaba moverse. Después volvió a mirar hacia ella, que seguía observándolo con una sonrisa entretenida, y apretó las mandíbulas antes de sujetarla por las caderas y pegarse un poco más entre sus piernas.

Quistis podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su sexo a través de sus pantalones, y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire algo más sonora mientras movía sus caderas contra él. Al hacerlo sintió el cierre del cinturón de seguridad clavándose en su trasero, e hizo un gesto molesto antes de apartarse un poco y mirarlo algo molesta.

\- Levanta... - le pidió.

Seifer frunció un poco el ceño, pero obedeció, y Quistis se incorporó mientras lo empujaba para quitárselo de encima y moverse entre los asientos delanteros. Se inclinó entre ambos, manipulándolos como buenamente podía para empujarlos hacia adelante y hacer un poco más de espacio en la parte trasera, y Seifer se sentó en el centro del asiento mientras la observaba allí agachada ante él. Tenía el trasero de Quistis justo delante de su cara, y movió ambas manos acariciando sus muslos y subiendo por sus caderas mientras levantaba poco a poco su vestido. Después tiró de ella hasta sentarla entre sus piernas, y Quistis dejó escapar un ruidillo sorprendido al coger aire antes de mirarlo por encima de sus hombros.

Sintió su aliento tras su cuello, respirando contra su piel de manera agitada mientras sus manos se movían buscando su entrepierna. La oyó contener la respiración durante un instante mientras la acariciaba, y después dejarlo salir de manera sonora. Besó su cuello, y se entretuvo explorando la humedad de su sexo con movimientos lentos y medidos, mientras su mano izquierda se movía sobre la tela de su vestido hasta apoyarse sobre uno de sus pechos.

\- Xian – susurró junto a su oído -... A la vista no parecen ni la mitad de gran-

La mano de Quistis se apretó sobre su miembro, obligándolo a dejar la frase a medias, y después se movió lentamente sobre sus pantalones, igual que hacía él comenzando a insertar dos dedos en su sexo.

Quistis se giró un poco más hacia él, desabrochándole los pantalones, y después se movió para sentarse sobre sus piernas a horcajadas.

Se acomodó sobre él apoyando la palma de su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, en el techo, intentando medir el espacio de que disponía mientras buscaba su miembro con la derecha. Lo sujetó con firmeza, guiándolo hacia la entrada de su sexo, y después se apoyó sobre él lentamente permitiendo que entrara en ella con relativa dificultad.

Seifer la vio hacer un gesto molesto apretando los párpados, y se sujetó a sus muslos sintiendo a la perfección la estrechez de su interior. Cuando se relajó un poco y volvió a mirarlo, ambos respiraban casi con la misma dificultad.

\- La postura no ayuda... - dijo Quistis con media sonrisa y el ceño un poco fruncido.

Seifer tragó saliva, preguntándose cómo el simple hecho de oírla hablar con aquella voz podía tener un efecto tan demoledor en él, y después la observó en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Se incorporó un poco más antes de apartar sus caderas de las de él, permitiendo que su miembro saliese casi del todo para después volver a acercarse hasta apretarse con fuerza contra él. La vio tensar los músculos de sus mandíbulas y, tras repetir aquello mismo un par de veces más, lo miró con un deje invitador antes de inclinarse un poco y besarlo buscando el interior de su boca con impaciencia.

Seifer se sujetó a sus caderas, y empujó entre sus piernas una sola vez, con fuerza, mientras sentía su respiración romperse en un gemido entrecortado contra sus labios. Después se movió más despacio, y ella se apartó un poco buscando una posición un poco más cómoda. Se sujetó al respaldo de uno de los asientos delanteros, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, y Seifer aprovechó el margen de movimiento que le dejaba para moverse un poco más deprisa contra ella.

La oyó gemir al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, y poco a poco encontraron un ritmo y una postura algo más cómoda.

\- Joder... - murmuró Quistis entre dientes.

Desde la última vez su mente no había dejado de recordarle a cada ratito de aburrimiento la manera en que Seifer se sujetaba a su cuerpo mientras empujaba entre sus piernas. El sabor de su boca y el tacto de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Hacía meses que no paraba de rememorar aquel tipo de sensaciones casi sin darse cuenta, y se preguntó como era posible que hubiese aguantado tantas noches durmiendo en la misma cama sin que hubiese ocurrido nada más.

\- Mírame... - lo oyó gemir.

Quistis bajó los ojos hacia él, y Seifer se incorporó un poco acercándose a ella mientras apretaba los dedos sujetándose a sus nalgas.

\- Seifer... - volvió a murmurar ella.

La besó apretando los labios sobre los de ella mientras respiraba por la nariz de manera entrecortada, moviéndose cada vez más deprisa.

Quistis podía sentir que su cuerpo se contagiaba rápidamente de la urgencia que había en cada embestida de Seifer, y sus uñas se aferraron a la tapicería de los asientos en los que se apoyaba mientras movía sus caderas contra las de él, siguiéndolo e intensificando lo que ambos sentían de manera intencionada, con prisas, precipitándose hacia el final sin importarle que no hiciese ni quince minutos que habían parado en aquel tramo del camino.

Seifer gruñó contra su boca, apretando entre sus piernas con más fuerza, sintiendo que su cuerpo entero se tensaba mientras llegaba al orgasmo, y Quistis se sujetó a su espalda aguantando la respiración y acelerando un poco más, buscando exactamente lo mismo que él. Un instante después, Seifer se quejó al notar sus uñas clavándose en su piel, y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones de manera pesada mientras ella gemía contra sus labios, apretándose contra su cuerpo una última vez.

Cuando se separó de él lo miró a los ojos, y tragó saliva con cierta dificultad.

\- Nunca hubiese imaginado – comenzó a decir Seifer con media sonrisa -... que hacerlo en un coche sería tan incómodo.

Quistis jadeó al reír mientras se apartaba un poco de él, y después se levantó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado dejando escapar un ruidillo exhausto.

Seifer la miró con curiosidad, y ella se giró hacia él en silencio.

\- ¿Qué...? - le preguntó un rato después.

Él achinó levemente la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño, pero sonrió con suavidad y después negó con la cabeza en silencio mientras seguía observándola. Quistis le devolvió un gesto bastante parecido al suyo, y después miró hacia abajo y llenó los pulmones de aire cerrando los ojos.

Durante un par de minutos se quedaron allí quietos, sin decir nada, y Seifer miró a su alrededor observando las leves marcas de vaho que se habían ido formando en los cristales a pesar de que las ventanillas delanteras estaban algo abiertas.

\- Maldita sea – murmuró Quistis, pasando una mano bajo su trasero -... lo limpié hace dos días.

Seifer dejó escapar una risilla suave a su lado, y miró hacia sus propios pantalones.

\- Dime que tienes algún pañuelo o algo por el estilo – le pidió, y ella miró hacia su entrepierna con disimulo antes de mover sus ojos hacia los de él cuando Seifer se giró hacia ella.

\- En la guantera – le dijo.

Seifer miró hacia la parte delantera del coche, y se dejó caer un poco más en el asiento, como desistiendo en la idea de buscar algo con lo que limpiarse en aquel momento.

Después se quedaron callados durante un buen rato más.

Seifer tenía una mano sobre el muslo de Quistis, mientras ella se recostaba despreocupadamente sobre su brazo, sin que hubiese nada incómodo ni molesto en gestos tan simples y casuales. Miró a su alrededor, pensando en lo que acababan de hacer, y sonrió para sí misma preguntándose qué habría pensado diez años atrás si alguien le hubiese dicho que llegaría el día en que Seifer la alterase hasta el punto de parar el coche en mitad de cualquier sitio por no poder aguantar las ganas de acostarse con él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Seifer de repente girándose hacia ella.

Quistis lo miró, y observó sus facciones durante un par de segundos antes de asentir lentamente.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó él después.

En aquella ocasión frunció un poco el ceño, y se apartó un poco para mirarlo con cierta indignación.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? - le preguntó con desdén – Puede que estés bastante por encima del tamaño estándar, pero el cuerpo humano permite un cierto grado de flexibilidad, ¿sabes?

Seifer alzó ambas cejas ante semejante comentario, y pestañeó un par de veces sin saber si sentirse halagado o no.

\- No me refería a eso – le dijo con media sonrisa. Después miró hacia su ombligo, y fue el turno de Quistis de alzar ambas cejas en un gesto casi sorprendido.

\- Si el sexo supusiese algún tipo de problema para cualquiera de los dos ni siquiera hubiese aceptado tu invitación a cenar – le aseguró ella sonriendo, y Seifer negó con la cabeza mientras reía en voz baja, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

\- Debería haberlo imaginado – comentó en voz baja.

Quistis lo observó durante un instante más, permitiendo que el silencio y la calma se moviesen con comodidad en el interior de aquel vehículo, y después cogió aire llenando los pulmones y se movió buscando a su alrededor, intentando recordar qué había hecho con su ropa interior.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo un segundo después, inclinándose hacia adelante para recuperar sus braguitas tras verlas enganchadas en el cambio de marchas.

\- Xian, sí... - murmuró él con aire cansado.


	43. ¿Estás bien?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XLIII: ¿ESTÁS BIEN?**

* * *

Resopló de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor como si esperase que el Jardín entero estuviese en llamas, y usó los papeles que tenía en la mano para abanicarse un poco.

 _¿Qué puñetas pasa con la ventilación?_ \- se preguntó.

Estaban casi a finales de agosto, y en aquella época siempre caía algún que otro chaparrón que mitigaba levemente el calor del verano, pero parecía que las cuatro gotas que habían caído hacía un par de días no habían hecho más que intensificar la sensación sofocante y húmeda que ya había en el ambiente. Quistis sentía que hacía años que no tenían que aguantar unas temperaturas tan altas, aunque suponía que su estado en general no le permitía ser objetiva en ese tipo de opiniones.

Sintió un movimiento repentino y bastante fuerte bajo su costado derecho, y se preguntó si aquel pequeño diablillo estaba intentando abrirse paso a patadas sin importarle hacia donde estuviese apuntando.

\- Xian, relájate un poco... - murmuró mirando hacia abajo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante ella, y Quistis dio un paso hacia adelante sin prestar demasiada atención a si había alguien dentro, así que cuando Seifer se giró e intentó salir ambos estuvieron a punto de chocar.

Quistis puso las manos ante ella en un acto reflejo, apoyándolas sobre el pecho de Seifer, y él puso las suyas un poco más abajo, tocando suavemente su vientre. Se miraron sorprendidos durante un instante, y él apartó las manos rápidamente.

\- Perdona - le dijo de inmediato, y Quistis casi hubiese dicho que lo vio sonrojarse mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada... - le dijo.

Tenía ambas manos aún ante ella, a pocos centímetros de su tripa, y vio que Seifer miraba hacia abajo de manera disimulada, como con curiosidad. Después miró a su alrededor mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, y Quistis entró en el ascensor y se colocó a su lado como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

\- ¿Bajabas? - le preguntó ella antes de pulsar el botón que daba al recibidor principal.

\- Sí - contestó Seifer.

Quistis lo pulsó, y comenzaron a bajar en un silencio un tanto extraño.

Habían pasado unos dos meses desde aquella cena en Balamb, y desde entonces habían comenzado a comportarse casi como una pareja normal. Quistis no intentaba evitarlo en público, aunque tampoco era muy habitual verlos compartir gestos especialmente significativos, y también había empezado a pasar más tiempo en la habitación de Seifer. No obstante continuaba teniendo todas sus cosas en la suya, y había momentos como aquel mismo en el que sentía que aquella sensación de inseguridad y miedo no terminaba de desaparecer.

En la intimidad se comportaban y hablaban sin disimular lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero siempre había un tema que ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado dispuesto a abordar.

Quistis volvió a sentir una presión insistente y molesta en la zona más baja de sus caderas, e hizo un gesto inconforme mientras volvía a mirar hacia Seifer de reojo. Aquella sensación se suavizó, y ella se cruzó de brazos y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra mirando hacia las lucecillas que indicaban a qué altura se encontraban, preguntándose si aquel trasto podía ir más lento.

 _Nunca antes te había llegado a tocar la tripa..._ \- pensó para sí misma.

De nuevo volvió a observarlo, pero a través del reflejo que se proyectaba sobre la superficie acristalada de las puertas, frente a ellos, y vio que él también la miraba.

 _No le des más vueltas, deja que las cosas sigan su curso y todo saldrá bien_ \- se dijo a sí misma -… _A no ser que cambie de idea en el último momento..._

Sabía que estaba ocurriendo justo lo que había intentado evitar desde el principio.

Eran muchísimo más compatibles de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, las cosas entre ambos funcionaban con una facilidad increíble, y todo ello hacía que fuese cada vez más consciente de cuánto dolería si al final Seifer decidía que el hecho de estar con ella no compensaba el hecho de ser padre.

Volvió a mirar a Seifer, sintiendo que se ponía un poco más nerviosa, que volvía a hacer un calor absurdo, y que la impaciencia nunca le había sentado especialmente bien.

De repente pulsó el botón de parada de emergencia, y Seifer se sujetó con una mano a una de las paredes del ascensor y la miró con una expresión molesta.

\- ¿Qué puñetas haces? - le preguntó.

\- Dame la mano - le contestó.

Seifer la miró como si no se fiase de ella, y después la oyó chasquear la lengua contra el paladar y alargó las manos para coger las de él. Lo obligó a apoyarlas a ambos lados de su ombligo, sujetándolas con las suyas, y presionó levemente sobre una haciendo que se hundiese un poco en su vientre. Casi de inmediato, algo empujó desde dentro y se movió como contestando a aquella repentina molestia.

Lo había pillado mirando hacia su tripa infinidad de veces, sobre todo cuando estaba desnuda, y Quistis sabía que aunque intentase ignorar el hecho de que la criatura estaba a poco menos de un mes de nacer, aquello lo ponía mucho más nervioso de lo que pretendía aparentar.

Quistis supuso que las temperaturas debían haberlo obligado a dejarse la gabardina en su habitación, mientras paseaba su mirada sobre sus brazos desnudos, advirtiendo que se le había puesto la piel de chocobo. Después miró hacia su rostro, y lo observó en silencio mientras él miraba sus manos con el ceño fruncido y una expresión como contenida. Sus ojos se movieron hacia los de ella, y la instructora no supo distinguir si en ellos había más sorpresa o inconformidad. El pequeño volvió a moverse, un poco más fuerte esta vez, y Quistis hizo un gesto molesto.

La mirada de Seifer se suavizó un tanto, y después volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

\- ¿Siempre es así? - le preguntó con la voz tensa, pero muy bajito.

Quistis lo volvió a observar un instante antes de contestar, y se preguntó si seguía mirando hacia las manos de ambos porque quería, o simplemente por evitar mirarla a los ojos mientras le preguntaba.

\- Lleva un par de días más inquieto de lo normal - dijo ella negando con la cabeza -, supongo que será por el calor, o porque se está quedando sin espacio ahí adentro.

Seifer no dijo nada más ni se movió lo más mínimo, se limitó a continuar observando sus manos mientras Quistis sentía que ambos se iban calmando poco a poco.

Lo que acababa de hacer era más propio del modus operandi del muchacho, pero por un instante tuvo la corazonada de que con él sería más fácil comunicarse así, con hechos, que con palabras. Tal vez por eso no había sido capaz de tocar el tema del bebé hasta ese momento. O tal vez era simplemente porque llevaba todo el día sintiéndose horriblemente sensible e impaciente por cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Todavía crees que esto puede funcionar? - le preguntó ella al cabo de un buen rato, acercándose un poco más a él y aguantando la respiración después.

Aquella pregunta se la hacía más a sí misma que a él, y de hecho Seifer no llegó a contestarle. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, con aquella expresión indefinida, y simplemente se acercó a ella y pegó su cara a su cuello. Quistis sintió que movía las manos hacia sus costados y permitió que diese un par de pasos y la arrinconase contra la pared mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos. Después sintió sus labios sobre su piel, justo por encima de su clavícula, y Seifer se apartó de ella con la mirada perdida entre los dos antes de acercarse poco a poco a sus labios.

Justo antes de que llegase a besarla la estructura del ascensor se sacudió, y ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

\- Deben haberlo llamado - dijo Quistis cuando vio que Seifer miraba hacia arriba claramente furioso.

La maquinaria se paró y ambos se giraron hacia las puertas cuando estas se abrieron. Los dos cadetes que seguramente habían pulsado el botón de llamada desde la planta baja los miraron sin decir nada, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro, y se apartaron bajando la mirada cuando Seifer los miró de manera un tanto amenazadora.

\- Déjalos tranquilos - le pidió Quistis poniendo una mano en su cintura y empujándolo suavemente para que saliese del ascensor.

Los jóvenes los dejaron pasar observando al ex-caballero con algo de miedo, y después los vieron alejarse caminando en silencio hacia la cafetería sin que nadie les prestase especial atención. Quistis pensó en ello, y supuso que al fin y al cabo la gente se acababa acostumbrando a todo con un poco de tiempo. Aunque su relación con Seifer seguía siendo un tema de conversación recurrente en cualquier rincón de aquella academia, al menos podían moverse por sus pasillos sin sentir las miradas constantes sobre ellos.

Llegaron al comedor, y nada más entrar vieron a Squall y a Selphie inclinados sobre la pantalla del ordenador portátil de la joven SeeD, con cara de concentración máxima.

\- Debería dejarme acceder aunque no sea el ordenador principal - decía Selphie cuando se acercaron a ellos.

\- ¿Es tu cuenta? - le preguntó Squall, y ella tecleó durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- ¡Ostras, no! - exclamó de repente - Es la de Irvine. Siempre me pasa lo mismo.

Sacó la lengua con una sonrisilla cómica, y Squall levantó la mirada hacia Quistis y Seifer dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Tú no salías hacia Galbadia hace diez minutos? - preguntó mirando al muchacho y comprobando después su reloj.

\- Irvine me ha enviado a por algo para comer en el camino - le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Quistis se sentó en una silla junto a Selphie, y se asomó a la pantalla disimuladamente.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó.

\- Llevo una hora intentando acceder al correo de comandancia para comenzar a tramitar las solicitudes de misiones del mes que viene y no hay manera – dijo Squall con aire gruñón.

\- Bueno, eso no es nuevo – dijo Quistis con una leve sonrisa.

Levantó la mirada cuando vio que Seifer se alejaba hacia el mostrador de la cafetería sin añadir nada más, y después volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla del ordenador de Selphie.

\- Mi usuario de instructora sigue inhabilitado, tenemos una porquería de administración informática – añadió comenzando a repasar los horarios que había hecho para las clases de refuerzo que comenzarían en algunas semanas.

\- Pero hoy es peor de lo normal – dijo Selphie sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla -. Se queda bloqueado cada dos por tres, no me deja acceder a nada.

\- ¿No desayunas? - preguntó de repente Squall mirando hacia Quistis, como si el tema de los problemas informáticos del Jardín no necesitase más atención de la que ya le había prestado.

\- Esperaré a Rin y Auri – le dijo sin mirarlo -. Me dijeron que vendrían sobre esta hora.

\- Puede ser algún virus, luego miraré de hacer limpieza en el ordenador anfitrión del sistema – murmuró Selphie más para sí misma que para ellos.

Quistis volvió a mirar hacia Seifer, y lo observó durante unos minutos mientras las trabajadoras le daban un par de bolsas. Después se giró hacia ellos y la miró de lejos antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza como toda despedida. Quistis lo imitó con una sonrisa suave en los labios, y después lo vio marcharse.

* * *

\- El piano suena muy bonito – dijo Aura mientras sus piececillos descalzos sonaban como alegres palmaditas sobre el suelo de los vestuarios.

\- Hay muchos instrumentos que suenan muy bonito – le dijo su madre -. Mañana si quieres iremos a ver qué más tienen en las aulas de música y probamos algunos.

Quistis caminaba tras ellas prestando atención a medias a su conversación, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Tocas otros instrumentos además del piano? - preguntó un instante después, con curiosidad.

\- Empecé a tocar con mi madre cuando era muy pequeña, me enseñó lo básico de varios instrumentos, pero lo que más tocábamos juntas era el piano. Después dejé de hacerlo durante mucho tiempo – le explicó.

Rinoa se giró hacia Aura y le puso una mano en la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

\- Luego pensé que sería bonito tocar para ella, así que volví a hacerlo – añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Y yo también voy a aprender a tocar! - dijo Aura alzando los bracitos al aire y girándose hacia Quistis.

Las tres llegaron juntas a la sala de la piscina cubierta, y la pequeña corrió hacia el borde con impaciencia, como siempre. Después se preparó para saltar, dio unos pasitos hacia atrás para coger impulso, y se lanzó al agua agarrándose las rodillas con las manos y salpicando en todas direcciones.

\- Ten cuidado – le advirtió Rinoa, aunque más por costumbre que otra cosa, ya que la pequeña no podía oírla bajo el agua.

Quistis dejó la toalla que tenía sobre un hombro en un banco, y Rinoa hizo lo mismo a su lado. Cuando la miró, frunció un poco el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ante ella.

\- La gente suele venir con bañadores un poco más... "de batalla", por así decirlo, no de exhibición – comentó Quistis mirando con una sonrisilla entretenida el bikini de color rosa de Rinoa.

\- No tengo bañadores "de batalla" – le dijo la joven bruja echándose el pelo hacia atrás con naturalidad.

Se giró hacia Quistis y la observó con una sonrisilla distraída mientras esta se soltaba el pelo y se preparaba para meterse en la piscina. Al cabo de un minuto se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada, pensativa.

\- ¿Tú te arrepientes de no haber tenido hermanos? - preguntó de repente.

Quistis frunció el ceño, pensando en ello por primera vez en su vida, y después se incorporó y se giró hacia Rinoa.

\- Bueno, en el orfanato nunca sentimos que fuésemos realmente hermanos, pero supongo que a efectos prácticos éramos algo bastante parecido – contestó Quistis simplemente.

\- Yo siempre quise tener hermanos – comentó Rinoa -. Incluso ahora, cuando veo a Squall hablar de Eleone me siento un poco celosa, ¿sabes?

\- El vínculo que había entre ellos dos era diferente – dijo Quistis.

Después se la quedó mirando como si esperase algo más, pero Rinoa no digo nada. Miraba entre ambas con los ojos perdidos en alguna parte del abdomen de Quistis, y la instructora supo de inmediato que algo le rondaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Esto lo dices por ti o lo dices por Auri? - le preguntó.

Rinoa volvió a levantar la cara hacia la de ella, y después sonrió y se encogió de hombros, girándose hacia la piscina y comenzando a caminar hacia el borde.

\- Queremos para nuestros hijos lo que siempre quisimos para nosotros, ¿no? - comentó.

Quistis caminó tras ella, y se la quedó mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido en un gesto suspicaz.

\- Hace tiempo que le dije a Squall que me gustaría que Auri no fuese hija única, pero siempre se empeña en recordarme lo difícil que fue traerla al mundo así que es un tema que siempre se queda un poco en el aire, pero últimamente... - dijo Rinoa, sentándose en el borde de la piscina y metiendo ambos pies dentro, al lado de la escalera metálica de mano.

\- ¿Ha cambiado de idea? - preguntó Quistis, sentándose también junto a Rinoa, pero usando la misma escalera de mano para ayudarse.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo ilusionado que estaba antes de que naciese Auri? - le preguntó Rinoa.

\- Sí, a veces pronunciaba más de tres palabras seguidas sin venir a cuento – bromeó Quistis.

Rinoa dejó escapar una risilla leve a su lado, y se quedó mirando a la pequeña mientras chapoteaba a pocos metros de ellas, nadando tranquilamente.

\- Creo que se llevó tal susto durante su nacimiento que olvidó lo que sentía antes – dijo la joven bruja un instante después -... Y creo que gracias a ti ha vuelto a recordarlo, así que... gracias.

Se giró y la miró con una sonrisa suave y sincera, y Quistis se la devolvió asintiendo una sola vez, aceptando su gratitud.

Volvieron a mirar hacia Aura durante un buen rato sin añadir nada más, perdidas ambas en sus pensamientos. Quistis movía los pies lentamente en el agua, disfrutando de la sensación y sintiendo que las constantes molestias de aquella mañana se mitigaban un poco.

\- ¿Entonces me vas a tomar el relevo? - le preguntó un momento después, girándose hacia Rinoa con una sonrisa entretenida.

Rinoa no llegó a contestarle, tan solo dejó escapar una risilla extraña a su lado, y Aura se acercó y comenzó a chapotear y lanzar agua hacia ellas. Rinoa la miró con el ceño fruncido en un gesto que pretendía ser severo, pero la sonrisa juguetona que había en sus labios la delataba.

\- Te vas a enterar, mocosa – le dijo, y se puso de pie para saltar después al agua igual que había hecho antes la pequeña.

Quistis las observó mientras ambas chapoteaban y jugaban, y finalmente se agarró a la escalera de mano y entró lentamente en la piscina. La sensación refrescante y cómoda del agua la envolvió, y ella se dejó llevar tranquilamente por la ingravidez que podía notar. Era realmente agradable sentir que podía moverse con soltura sin notar apenas molestias, y en cierto modo era como si el bebé también se calmase un poco siempre que iba a nadar un rato.

Nadó durante algunos minutos, recorriendo la piscina de un lado a otro mientras Rinoa y Aura jugaban algo apartadas de ella, sin molestarla, y al cabo de un rato se dejó llevar flotando bocarriba mientras observaba el techo acristalado de aquella sala. En invierno el agua siempre estaba algo caliente, por lo que los cristales se empañaban y no podía verse el cielo con la misma claridad que en esa época, y Quistis comenzó a buscar en las nubes formas de todo tipo mientras oía a las otras dos chicas hablando animadamente a través del agua que amortiguaba los sonidos.

A lo lejos vio algo brillante que se elevaba en el cielo dejando una fina estela de humo tras de sí, y frunció un poco el ceño intentando reconocer qué era.

 _¿Una bengala?_ \- se preguntó.

Sin gafas no podía discernir la forma de aquel proyectil con claridad, pero no era demasiado raro ver algún que otro de aquellos artefactos cuando hacían prácticas de maniobras tácticas en los bosques de los alrededores del Jardín.

 _Aunque el curso ya ha terminado..._ \- pensó después, un tanto extrañada.

Un instante después se sintió una inmensa sacudida que zarandeó la estructura entera del Jardín, y Quistis se movió en el agua volviendo a una posición vertical mientras miraba a su alrededor sobresaltada. Oyó a Aura dejar escapar un gritito asustado, y Rinoa y ella se miraron con el ceño fruncido mientras el agua se agitaba con furia y las tres se balanceaban sobre su superficie como si fuesen pequeños pececillos en una pecera que está siendo movida con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué demonios... ? - exclamó Rinoa.

Quistis pudo notar la atmósfera enrareciéndose y volviéndose un poco más tensa al mismo tiempo que el agua dejaba de moverse y se calmaba casi de inmediato. Vio a Rinoa sujetando a Aura con un brazo, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras extendía el otro sobre la superficie ahora apenas temblorosa, y supo que había usado su magia para que dejase de agitarse.

\- ¿Es un terremoto? - preguntó Aura un instante después.

\- No es normal que haya terremotos aquí, y ha sido muy repentino y corto – dijo Quistis nadando de nuevo hacia la escalera de metal y sujetándose a ella.

Sintieron algo diferente unos segundos después, como si el suelo volviese a temblar pero con un ronroneo constante y mucho más leve, y poco a poco la superficie del agua empezó de nuevo a agitarse formando cientos de miles de pequeños piquitos que salpicaban sus caras.

\- Salgamos de aquí – dijo Rinoa, soltando a Aura y nadando hacia el borde de la piscina para apoyarse en él e impulsarse hacia afuera. Después se giró hacia su hija y tendió una mano para sacarla de allí tirando de ella.

Rinoa corrió hacia el banco y cogió las tres toallas que habían dejado en él para darle una a la pequeña y acercarse después a Quistis, tendiéndole la segunda. Miró hacia arriba, oyendo la estructura metálica que sujetaba las grandes planchas de cristal crujir repentinamente, y frunció el ceño antes de coger a Aura de la mano y mirar a Quistis con cierta preocupación.

\- Supongo que no debo pedirte que corras, pero... - le dijo, acercándose un poco más a ella y ofreciéndole su mano.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien – le aseguró, y miró hacia la salida haciéndole un gesto decidido.

Rinoa asintió una sola vez, y las tres se apresuraron hacia los vestuarios y se vistieron con prisas, sin apenas secarse. Rinoa buscó su teléfono móvil entre sus cosas, sin llegar siquiera a ponerse su chaleco ni la falda que siempre llevaba, y seleccionó el contacto de Squall sujetando el móvil entre su oreja y el hombro, y girándose hacia Aura para ayudarla a ponerse los zapatos. Oyó el primer tono de llamada mientras miraba con preocupación hacia Quistis, y reconoció de inmediato el sonido constante y familiar del motor principal del Jardín comenzando a sonar a lo lejos.

* * *

Squall miró por los amplios ventanales de su despacho, observando el horizonte que se movía lentamente como si bajase y se escondiese ante ellos.

\- ¿Nos movemos? - preguntó Shu a su lado.

Él apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, pero no vio necesario contestar a aquella pregunta. La subcomandante se apresuró hacia la plataforma que subía al puente de mando, aunque sabía que allí arriba no había nadie, y el comandante se acercó a su escritorio para usar el micro del sistema de megafonía.

\- ¿Cid ha autorizado esto? - dijo Selphie, olvidando por completo las comprobaciones que estaba haciendo en el ordenador principal.

Squall se aclaró la voz, e inmediatamente después pulsó el botón de comunicación.

\- Nida, dirígete inmediatamente al despacho de comandancia - dijo en un tono de voz autoritario pero tranquilo -. Repito: Nida, dirígete inmediatamente al despacho de comandancia.

Oyó su teléfono móvil sonando por encima del ronroneo de la maquinaria que movía el Jardín, y lo cogió y contestó de inmediato.

\- ¿Rinoa? ¿Dónde estáis? - preguntó.

Selphie miró hacia él mientras guardaba silencio un instante, y después lo vio asentir una sola vez.

\- Venid lo antes posible - le ordenó -. ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

De nuevo un silencio corto, y de nuevo asintió.

\- De acuerdo, daos prisa - concluyó antes de colgar. Después se giró hacia Selphie - ¿Puede ser cosa del fallo informático?

\- Imposible, el sistema de locomoción y el informático no tienen nada que ver, de hecho el primero existe desde mucho antes que el segundo - le aseguró ella.

El ruido de los motores se calmó un poco, y Squall se acercó a las ventanas para comprobar que estaban suspendidos en el aire pero no se movían en ninguna dirección.

La plataforma volvió a moverse tras ellos, y los dos se giraron para mirar a Shu mientras esta bajaba.

\- Los controles siguen anulados - dijo -. Ahí arriba está todo apagado.

Hacía años que habían decidido que el Jardín volvería a situarse de manera permanente en su antigua localización y que no deberían moverlo a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, por lo que el sistema de pilotaje que había sobre el despacho de Squall había sido anulado desde entonces.

\- Tal vez estén haciendo alguna revisión técnica en la maquinaria principal y hayan tocado algo sin querer - murmuró Squall volviendo a toquetear su teléfono -. Si son comprobaciones sin importancia Zell ni siquiera avisa.

Pulsó sobre el nombre del karateka en la pequeña pantalla y se llevó el teléfono una vez más a la oreja.

\- Zell, ¿estás moviendo tú el Jardín? - preguntó de inmediato en cuanto el chico contestó -. Vale, ven a mi despacho ahora mismo.

Colgó sin decir nada más, y las puertas se abrieron tras ellos.

Rinoa entró la primera, con Quistis claramente preocupada y respirando con cierta dificultad tras ella, y Aura pasó corriendo entre las dos y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre con una expresión asustada.

\- ¿Es un terremoto, papá? - le preguntó.

\- No... Nos estamos moviendo pero no pasa nada, cielo - le aseguró.

\- ¿Nos están atacando? - preguntó de repente Zell, entrando en el despacho a la carrera.

Squall lo miró extrañado, preguntándose si ya estaría de camino cuando lo llamó.

\- Solo nos estamos moviendo, a lo mejor ha sido un error o alguien ha tocado algo en la sala de motores - dijo Squall -. Baja con Nida y comprueba qué está pasando.

Zell miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Dónde está Nida? - preguntó.

Como si alguien lo invocase, la puerta se abrió y Nida apareció con cara de confusión.

\- ¿Por qué nos estamos moviendo? - preguntó.

\- Ni idea, parece que los controles del puente siguen desactivados - dijo Shu.

\- Sube y échales un ojo, si no ves nada raro acompaña a Zell y comprobad lo que pasa en la sala de motores.

Nida asintió, y se apresuró a subir a la plataforma que daba al puente de mando. Los demás se quedaron callados, y Quistis se acercó al sofá y se sentó dejando escapar un resoplido cansado.

\- Xian... - murmuró, poniéndose una mano bajo el ombligo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Squall, dejando a Aura en el suelo.

\- Sí, tranquilo - mintió, intentando fingir normalidad mientras un leve pinchazo en su abdomen la hacía tensarse imperceptiblemente -, solo son nervios.

Squall frunció el ceño, mientras Aura se sentaba también en el sofá y le ponía las dos manitas sobre la tripa.

\- No estés nerviosa, solo nos estamos moviendo - le explicó con una sonrisa no demasiado convincente.

Se volvieron a quedar callados durante un rato, y un minuto después la plataforma bajó con Nida sobre ella.

\- Está todo como siempre, los mandos siguen anulados – confirmó.

\- Pues bajemos. ¿A quién más nos llevamos? - preguntó Zell mirando a Squall.

\- A quien quieras. Mientras seáis un equipo de tres y volváis enteros ya me basta - les dijo.

Después de que ambos saliesen, Squall se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó a apuntar algunas cosas en un papel.

\- ¿De verdad crees que han podido tocar algo sin querer? - preguntó Selphie - ¿Quién baja ahí?

\- Los cadetes más jóvenes se retan a veces para ver quién llega más lejos en los subterráneos - explicó Quistis -. Lo han convertido en una especie de prueba de valor. También suelen colarse allí buscando lugares más o menos íntimos.

\- ¿Para eso no estaba el rincón secreto del centro de entrenamiento? - preguntó Squall con aire distraído sin levantar la mirada de aquel papel.

\- Rincón secreto que conoce todo el mundo - comentó Rinoa sonriendo -. Tal vez deberíais plantearos cambiarle el nombre.

Después de aquella aportación volvieron a quedarse callados durante unos minutos más, y finalmente Quistis miró a Squall frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Justo antes de que empezáramos a movernos vi algo parecido a una bengala - dijo ella, consciente de que era una coincidencia un tanto sospechosa.

\- ¿Algo parecido a una bengala, o una bengala? - preguntó Squall cruzándose de brazos.

\- No llevaba las gafas y estaba lejos - matizó ella.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, y finalmente Squall se acercó de nuevo al micrófono que había sobre su escritorio.

\- Atención: nos encontramos ante un posible fallo mecánico en el sistema de locomoción del Jardín - dijo con decisión -. Estad listos y equipados para una posible situación de emergencia. Repito:

Volvió a hacer el mismo aviso, y a continuación organizó a todo el mundo según las anotaciones que ya había empezado a hacer. Envió a los cadetes según el último número de sus identificaciones a inspeccionar cada zona supuestamente segura del Jardín para que avisasen en caso de encontrar alguna anomalía, y organizó a los SeeDs y personal más experimentado para que vigilasen las zonas más peligrosas o susceptibles de ser atacadas. Aquel era un plan de emergencia bastante básico y conocido por todo el mundo, así que sabía que podía contar con que sus órdenes fuesen entendidas y seguidas sin problemas. Por último ordenó que los cadetes más jóvenes y los empleados sin preparación militar esperasen hasta nueva orden en el salón de bailes, sabiendo que aquella zona era la que mayor capacidad tenía, y que sería mucho más fácil desalojarlos desde el aire retirando la cubierta acristalada.

\- ¿Yo me tengo que ir? - preguntó Aura mirando con cara de preocupación a Rinoa.

\- Tú te quedas con nosotros - le dijo Squall.

Quistis sintió otro pinchazo, algo más fuerte, y llenó los pulmones de aire para soltarlo después muy despacio, intentando relajarse. Después miró hacia su cintura y frunció un poco el ceño.

 _Tranquilo..._ \- pensó.

* * *

Cruzaron entre las dos balsas de aceite con cuidado, vigilando la superficie oscura y tranquila de aquella sustancia negra y viscosa, y avanzaron con algo más de calma después de comprobar que no había ningún oleoplasto en los alrededores.

A los pocos pasos se oyó un zumbido lejano y repentino, y las luces se apagaron de repente. Zell, Nida y Viento se quedaron inmóviles en la oscuridad, y el joven karateka echó mano del Walkie que llevaba en la cintura mientras las luces anaranjadas y tenues del sistema de alumbrado de emergencia se encendían.

\- Squall, ¿me recibes? - dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

Soltó el botón de comunicación y esperó un instante, y después volvió a intentarlo. No podía oír nada al otro lado de la línea, así que pulsó el botón de emergencia que hacía que cualquier otro aparato en la misma frecuencia emitiera un fuerte pitido en caso de no poder transmitir. Tampoco contestaron a aquella señal, y el muchacho volvió a colocar el Walkie en su cinturón tragando saliva.

Aquellos aparatos eran los que siempre usaban en caso de emergencia ya que funcionaban por un sistema de radiofrecuencia independiente a cualquier otra cosa. Así que daba igual si había fallos en la comunicación interna del jardín, en la megafonía, en el sistema informático o incluso en la red eléctrica. Mientras esos trastos tuviesen batería sería posible usarlos para comunicarse.

 _A no ser que..._ \- pensó Zell empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

\- Vale, estamos solos aquí abajo, chicos – dijo, mirando hacia el frente y continuando con su camino.

* * *

El sistema de megafonía emitía un ruido extraño y molesto cada vez que pulsaba el botón, y no permitía retransmitir nada, exactamente igual que el Walkie que comunicaba con el que sabía que Zell llevaría encima.

\- Maldita sea... - murmuró Squall.

Se quedó pensando un instante, mientras Rinoa lo miraba preocupada y Selphie continuaba trabajando a dos manos con su portátil y el ordenador principal.

\- Esto cada vez me huele peor – dijo mirando de una pantalla a la otra.

\- Cada vez tiene más pinta de sabotaje – coincidió Squall en voz baja.

Quistis se movió incómoda en el sofá tras el siguiente pinchazo molesto, y Rinoa miró hacia ella frunciendo el ceño. Parecía un poco más pálida de lo normal, y también respiraba algo agitada.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

\- Os he dicho que sí – contestó como de mal humor -. Solo son nervios...

Tragó saliva y se puso una mano bajo la tripa, acomodándose mejor después de retirar un cojín que había tras su espalda. Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá, y Rinoa achinó un poco la mirada sin creerse una sola palabra de las que decía.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos contactar con Galbadia de alguna manera? - preguntó Squall mirando hacia Selphie – Podemos pedirles que nos envíen un equipo de SeeDs con armadura voladora para desalojar a todo el mundo en caso de ser necesario.

\- Irvine y Seifer deben estar a punto de llegar a allí, voy a llamarlo para que pase él el mensaje – dijo Selphie sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo, y después comenzó a llamarlos.

Todos esperaron durante unos segundos, y después Selphie miró la pantalla de su teléfono y frunció un poco más el ceño.

\- No tengo señal... - dijo.

Squall sacó el suyo y lo comprobó, y después miró hacia Rinoa y Quistis.

\- ¿Vosotras tampoco? - les preguntó.

Ambas buscaron sus teléfonos e hicieron lo mismo que él, y después negaron con la cabeza casi a la vez.

\- Vale, están utilizando inhibidores – dijo Squall totalmente convencido -. Eso explica que no funcione nada.

\- ¿No podemos comunicarnos con nadie? - preguntó Selphie.

\- Ni dentro ni fuera del Jardín – aseguró Squall cruzándose de brazos -. Vale, seguidme.

Salieron del despacho caminando a buen ritmo, y Quistis intentó seguirlos sintiendo que las piernas se le habían adormecido levemente.

\- Enviaremos a mensajeros a las distintas zonas del Jardín para informar a todo el mundo – les dijo mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada del ascensor. Este no respondió, y Squall chasqueó la lengua furioso y se giró hacia las escaleras que había en un lateral de aquel recibidor -. Reagruparemos a todo el mundo en el salón de bailes, solo dejaremos equipos de SeeDs de nivel 20 o superior en las zonas susceptibles de recibir algún ataque, y nosotros bajaremos con Zell y los demás a ver qué ocurre allí. Quien sea que haya movido el Jardín debe haberlo hecho manipulando el motor principal.

Quistis se había ido quedando atrás, y caminaba varios escalones tras ellos. Vio que Squall se giraba hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y después paraba.

\- Tú y Aura iréis directas con el resto de alumnos, empleados y SeeDs de menor rango y esperaréis allí – le dijo.

Quiso quejarse y decirle que podía ayudarlos, pero no eran tan inconsciente como para no entender la situación en la que se encontraba. En lugar de rebatirle asintió una sola vez, y continuó avanzando a medida que se acercaban cada vez más al piso inferior.

Oyeron una fuerte explosión en algún lugar lejano, y el Jardín entero se sacudió con violencia. Quistis sintió de nuevo un pinchazo, esta vez más intenso y acompañado de una molesta presión a la altura de sus caderas, y se dobló por el dolor mientras se sujetaba al pasamanos.

\- ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? - exclamó Selphie, mientras la pared que había junto a ellos se agrietaba de repente.

\- Mierda... - murmuró Rinoa, y extendió las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo haciendo que una especie de burbuja de color violáceo se formase en torno a ellos.

Se giró hacia los demás para comprobar que se encontraban bien, y Squall cogió a Aura en brazos.

\- No os paréis – les dijo, y Rinoa se acercó a Quistis colocando un brazo tras su espalda y ayudándola a apoyarse en ella.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? - le preguntó, viendo la expresión de miedo que había en su rostro.

Ella asintió un par de veces, pero la dejó ayudarla a moverse hasta llegar al salón principal.

Allí había varios SeeDs armados y preparados, esperando nuevas órdenes.

\- ¿De dónde provenía la explosión? - preguntó Squall, y una chica se acercó a él corriendo.

\- No lo sabemos, estamos intentando revisar las cámaras de seguridad – le dijo, mientras un chico trasteaba en un ordenador portátil a su lado.

\- Parece que ha sido desde fuera, en la zona occidental – dijo el muchacho.

Squall se acercó a él y miró hacia la pantalla, comprobando una grabación que mostraba una columna de humo que podía verse desde el interior de uno de los balcones de aquella zona.

\- ¿Han atacado desde abajo? – dijo -. No tiene mucho sentido...

Quistis se apartó un poco de Rinoa, intentando recomponerse, y se apoyó en el panel del mapa que había frente al ascensor, respirando lentamente.

\- Que alguien vaya a investigar los daños – dijo Squall.

Dos chicos que había en la zona asintieron de inmediato, y salieron corriendo hacia aquel balcón sin necesitar más orden que aquella.

\- Squall... - murmuró Quistis.

El comandante se giró hacia ella, que seguía apoyada con una mano tras su espalda en el panel de información, y Quistis le dedicó una mirada lastimera antes de fruncir el ceño y negar levemente con la cabeza.

\- No sé si llegaré al salón de bailes... - dijo respirando con dificultad.

\- Xian... - murmuró Rinoa, mirando hacia el pequeño charquito que se había formado a sus pies.


	44. ¿Se puede ser menos original?

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XLIV: ¿SE PUEDE SER MENOS ORIGINAL?**

* * *

\- ¿En serio, Quisty? - dijo Shu cruzándose de brazos - ¿No podías encontrar un momento mejor?

La instructora dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado al respirar y después negó con la cabeza.

\- Parece que no... - murmuró.

Squall observó también aquel charquito de líquido transparente con el ceño fruncido, y después dejó escapar un gruñido impaciente y se llevó una mano a la frente. El ambiente se cargó de energía de repente, mientras él se concentraba, y un halo brillante se dibujó en el suelo, bajo él.

Aura miró hacia arriba oyendo un aleteo extraño, y de repente varias formas aladas se reunieron sobre sus cabezas y se comenzaron a agrupar formando una inmensa bola negra que fue creciendo hasta medir varios metros de circunferencia. De aquella bola emergió un pie, y después el resto del cuerpo de Diablo se mostró ante ellos y alzó la mano hacia aquella inmensa bola de energía preparado para atacar.

Squall lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Diablo los observó a todos sin ser capaz de distinguir a ningún enemigo ante él. Después bajó la mano y aquella bola desapareció.

\- Ve a detener el Lagunamov – le dijo Squall -. Trae a Seifer de vuelta.

Diablo extendió las alas ante él y después volvió a rugir enfurecido mientras Aura lo observaba con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Insignificante mortal! - le gritó con una voz que retumbó a su alrededor – ¿Me molestas para que vaya a buscar a otro maldito humano como tú? ¿Acaso crees que soy un simple recadero? ¡Mi fuerza se brinda y sirve tan solo a los más dignos guerreros para asistirlos en batallas qu-

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías! - exclamó de repente el comandante - ¡Saliste de una maldita lámpara para partirme el culo cuando no era más que un crío que acababa de graduarse! Y aun así te di un buen repaso.

Se cuadró ante él alzando la barbilla con decisión, y Diablo hizo algo muy parecido a un gesto indignado ante sus palabras.

\- Imagina lo que podría hacerte ahora – lo amenazó Squall.

El guardián lo observó en silencio, y después de un instante soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Igual de arrogante que la primera vez – dijo entre dientes, y volvió a estirar las alas antes de salir volando hacia la salida.

Después Squall se giró hacia los demás, que lo miraban atónitos, y les devolvió la mirada como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

\- Kadowaki debe estar en el salón de bailes – dijo, después se giró hacia Selphie -. Acompaña a Auri y Quistis hacia allí.

\- ¿¡Yo!? - preguntó Selphie de repente con una expresión aterrada - ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¡Que la acompañe Rinoa que es la que sabe lo que hacer en una situación así!

\- A Rinoa la necesito conmigo – le dijo sin más, y se giró hacia su esposa sin prestar más atención a Selphie -. Tú, Shu y yo bajaremos a solucionar esto.

Rinoa lo miró con una sonrisa llena de valor y decisión y asintió una sola vez. Después la sonrisa cambió a una un poco más entretenida a medida que los tres se acercaban al ascensor para acceder al sótano a través de la trampilla de emergencia que había dentro.

\- Para comenzar a evacuar a los demás no se te ocurre nada, y para traer a Seifer de vuelta de repente se te enciende la bombillita – comentó mientras subían las escaleras -. ¿Significa eso que el hecho de que Seifer esté aquí cuando nazca el bebé es prioridad sobre la supervivencia de todos los habitantes del Jardín?

Squall la miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño, y después insertó su tarjeta identificativa en la ranura de apertura de emergencia y forzó las puertas antes de girarse hacia ella.

\- Por supuesto... - contestó simplemente.

Rinoa se cruzó de brazos y lo observó sonriendo mientras entraba y abría la trampilla.

\- Supongo que tienes razón... - comentó finalmente, y después los tres comenzaron a bajar las estrechas escaleras de mano.

* * *

Seifer oyó a Irvine riendo mientras le explicaba a la chica que iba con ellos como funcionaban los controles del Lagunamov, y los observó en silencio con una expresión aburrida. Después volvió a girarse hacia el exterior, perdiendo la mirada en el cielo totalmente azul y despejado.

De nuevo vino a su memoria lo que Quistis había hecho en el ascensor antes de que se fuese, y notó que la sensación de hormigueo nervioso en su estómago volvía una vez más.

 _Debe ser rarísimo notarlo dentro todo el rato..._ \- pensó.

Apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y el codo sobre el reposabrazos de su asiento, y después se quedó mirando la palma de su mano derecha. Recordó las manos de Quistis sobre las suyas mientras apretaba sobre su tripa, y después aquella especie de presión entre sus dedos. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, preguntándose si aquello habría sido una mano, un pie, o Xian sabía qué. De nuevo sintió que la piel se le erizaba, y dejó escapar un resoplido casi furioso mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

\- Xian, va a ser raro de narices... - murmuró en voz baja.

Lo siguiente que vino a su memoria fue la cara del niño que había visto en aquel sueño hacía ya meses, e hizo un gesto inconforme intentando no imaginar como sería realmente.

Era extraño, pero aunque no podía evitar pensar en todo ello, seguía habiendo algo en él que lo obligaba constantemente a dejar de hacerlo. Como si se negase a aceptar que al fin y al cabo era lo que iba a pasar.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? - oyó la voz de Irvine.

Giró la cara hacia él, y vio que lo observaba por encima del respaldo de su asiento.

\- Si te mareas tienes bolsas en el lateral izquierdo del asiento – le dijo -. Por si no te da tiempo a llegar al baño...

\- Estoy bien... - gruñó Seifer volviendo a girarse hacia el lateral acristalado de la cabina.

La SeeD que los acompañaba parecía concentrada mientras inspeccionaba el mapa que se proyectaba en la pantalla principal, e Irvine se giró hacia Seifer un par de veces más, como con curiosidad, hasta que puso el piloto automático y giró su asiento totalmente hacia él, estirando las piernas mientras se acomodaba apoyando la nuca sobre sus manos.

\- ¿Sabes?, es curioso... La última vez que me subí al Lagunamov le pregunté a Quistis si tenías algo que ver con el bebé y me dijo que no – comentó de repente -. Estaba sentada justo ahí donde estás tú ahora.

Seifer volvió a mirarlo achinando un poco los ojos, y después se cruzó de brazos ante él.

\- Supéralo de una vez, vaquero... - le dijo de mal humor.

\- Está superado, es solo que – comenzó a decir -... Al principio se me hacía raro, ¿sabes? ¿Precisamente tú?

Vio que la expresión de Seifer se hacía algo más indignada, y supo de inmediato que malinterpretaría sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? - le preguntó - ¿Que debería habérselo pedido a cualquier otro antes que a mí?

Seifer lo vio sonreír y negar levemente con la cabeza.

\- No, no hablo de la elección de Quistis – comenzó a explicarse -... Además, sé que ella no te pidió nada, sino que tú se lo ofreciste.

Seifer lo miró como si no lo entendiese, y después Irvine sonrió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

\- Una parte de mí quiere creer que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así por una buena amiga, pero la verdad es que no podría – dijo -. Ni yo ni casi nadie, creo.

\- ¿Volvemos a la conversación en la que me dices que te gustaría acostarte con Quistis? - le preguntó Seifer claramente, con cara de pocos amigos.

La chica se giró hacia ellos, y los miró como si de repente se sintiese tremendamente incómoda.

\- No hablo de sexo, hablo de ser el donante por así decirlo. Sin que tuviese que pasar nada raro entre los dos – matizó Irvine -. Además, la veo como una especie de hermana mayor o algo así, no digas guarradas.

Seifer volvió a mirarlo como si no acabase de entenderlo, e Irvine se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras volvía a sonreír ampliamente.

\- Temas sexuales aparte – dijo, como dando aquel detalle por zanjado -, el hecho de que hayas puesto la mitad de tu genética para que Quistis pueda tener un hijo es probablemente una de las cosas más bonitas y generosas que podías hacer por ella.

Seifer volvió a fruncir el ceño como si aquel comentario le pareciese casi ofensivo, y se movió incómodo en su asiento antes de volver a mirar hacia afuera.

\- Solo fueron un par de empujones entre sus piernas, dejad de darle tanta importancia – gruñó de malas maneras.

Oyó a Irvine reír en voz baja, y cuando volvió a mirarlo de reojo vio que la chica miraba hacia él como si fuese algún tipo de alienígena horrible.

\- Le has dado lo que más quería en el mundo – sentenció Irvine -. Deja tú de quitarle la importancia que realmente tiene.

Seifer volvió a mover sus pupilas hacia el paisaje que había al otro lado de los cristales, y se negó a contestar.

\- Además, se supone que ahora la quieres – añadió Irvine, negándose a dar el tema por acabado -. Estáis juntos o algo así, ¿no?

El ex-caballero se negó a contestar a aquella especie de pregunta, y esperó en silencio varios segundos hasta que volvió a mirar de reojo hacia él y vio en su expresión que parecía esperar una respuesta.

\- ¿A dónde demonios quieres llegar a parar, vaquero? - le preguntó empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- A ninguna parte – contestó Irvine encogiéndose de hombros -. Solo quería decirte que me alegro.

Seifer volvió a achinar la mirada y lo observó como si estuviese loco, y él le sonrió con algo parecido a la complicidad.

\- Me alegro de que se lo propusieses – le dijo sinceramente -... De que fueses tan tonto como para ofrecerte voluntario sin pensar en las consecuencias. O mejor dicho, pensando que no habría consecuencias. Y me alegro de que no te hayas rendido cuando ella te mandó a freír espárragos una y mil veces.

La expresión de Seifer se endureció un poco más, claramente molesto, y se levantó del asiento dispuesto a marcharse. No le gustaba recibir aquel tipo de comentarios porque no estaba acostumbrado a ellos, y no sabía qué debía hacer al respecto.

\- No lo parece porque siempre te empeñas en aparentar lo contrario, pero estás haciendo las cosas justo como deben hacerse – añadió Irvine antes de que pudiese irse -. Y con ese crío pasará lo mismo.

\- Cállate de una vez – le dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con rencor.

Oyeron un golpe en alguna parte, y ambos miraron hacia adelante para observar atónitos la imagen de Diablo aferrado a las cristaleras frontales. Lo vieron mirar hacia adentro con una expresión furiosa, y la joven SeeD gritó en su asiento, horrorizada.

\- ¿Pero qué puñetas...? - murmuró Irvine atónito.

\- ¿Ese no es el G.F. de Squall? - preguntó Seifer acercándose a Irvine.

Lo vieron dar un palmotazo contra el cristal y los tres dieron un leve saltito mientras lo observaban. Después rugió tan fuerte que pudieron oírlo incluso allí adentro.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? - preguntó Seifer.

\- ¿Crees que se habrá escapado? - preguntó Irvine, y se inclinó sobre el panel de mando.

Pulsó algunos botones e intentó comunicarse con el Jardín para preguntar a Squall qué hacía allí Diablo, pero lo primero que oyó al pulsar el botón para retransmitir fue un pitido agudo y molesto. Miró el panel algo confuso y lo volvió a intentar un par de veces. Después sacó su teléfono móvil e intentó llamarlo directamente.

\- ¿Lo tiene apagado...? - dijo Irvine un momento después, viendo que no daba señal.

Seifer miraba a aquel ser allí pegado, palmoteando sobre el cristal y rugiéndoles como si fuese una especie de mosquito gigante que se hubiese estampado contra ellos, mientras Irvine intentaba llamar después a Selphie.

\- Qué raro, tampoco da señal... - murmuró.

Seifer frunció el ceño, observando como Diablo colocaba un dedo sobre el cristal, como si lo señalase, y después lo movía describiendo un claro círculo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - preguntó.

Lo vio estirar el brazo por delante de él, como si señalase hacia el horizonte, en dirección contraria a la trayectoria que seguían, y después volvió a apoyar el dedo en el cristal y dibujó de nuevo un círculo lento y claro.

\- No puedo contactar con ninguno... - dijo Irvine mirando hacia la pantalla de su teléfono, extrañado.

\- Quiere que demos media vuelta – dijo Seifer.

Irvine miró de nuevo al guardián, y este rugió y dio dos palmadas más sobre el cristal antes de señalar de nuevo hacia la parte trasera del Lagunamov, y el vaquero inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como intentando entenderlo.

\- Quiere que volvamos al Jardín – dijo Seifer con más seguridad, y se inclinó por encima del asiento de Irvine intentando mover los controles de la nave.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó el piloto, y lo apartó antes de coger él los mandos.

Desactivó el piloto automático y comenzó a frenar y a girar el Lagunamov, y solo entonces Diablo se separó del cristal y aleteó alrededor moviéndose igual que ellos y colocándose justo en frente de la nave en cuanto giraron totalmente. Después los miró una última vez, y comenzó a volar en dirección al Jardín.

\- Debe haber pasado algo... - murmuró Irvine.

\- Pues ya sabes – le dijo Seifer a su lado, sujetando a la chica de un brazo y obligándola a levantarse para tomar él el asiento del copiloto.

* * *

Aparecieron en el salón de bailes caminando con calma e intentando disimular lo mejor que podían. Selphie permitía que Quistis se apoyase sobre su hombro, mientras Aura se agarraba a la mano de la instructora mirando a su alrededor con miedo.

\- ¡Ede! - exclamó de repente, y salió corriendo hacia el fondo de la sala.

Cid y Edea se mantenían allí supervisando la situación mientras algunos SeeDs más jóvenes entregaban cojines y almohadas a los cadetes más pequeños y empleados más mayores, permitiendo que se repartiesen y sentasen para esperar con algo más de comodidad.

\- ¡Auri! - dijo Edea cuando la pequeña se abrazó a ella - ¿Dónde estabais?

Quistis y Selphie se acercaron también, y Cid se quedó mirando la expresión seria y preocupada de ambas y se inclinó un poco ante la instructora, que mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó.

Ella tragó saliva y negó levemente.

\- El bebé ya viene, necesitamos a Kadowaki – dijo Selphie a su lado, poniéndose de puntillas y mirando a su alrededor.

\- Xian, esperad aquí... - murmuró Cid, y se alejó buscando a la doctora.

\- Busquemos un sitio un poco más tranquilo – les dijo Edea, cogiendo a Aura de la mano y haciéndoles un gesto para que la siguiesen.

Quistis se sentó en una silla junto a una columna, en un rincón un poco más alejado de donde se concentraba casi todo el mundo, y cogió aire lentamente. Intentaba calmarse como buenamente podía, y Selphie se la quedó mirando con cara de preocupación extrema mientras ella se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿C-cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó casi con miedo.

\- Mejor, parece que se ha calmado un poco... - dijo Quistis sin abrir los ojos.

La muchacha se balanceó sobre sus talones, nerviosa, y miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que Cid hubiese encontrado a Kadowaki ya y estuviesen justo detrás de ella. Después observó a Edea mientras se arrodillaba junto a la silla de Quistis y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

\- A lo mejor - titubeó Selphie, acercándose también a las dos -... A lo mejor es solo una falsa alarma y todavía no es el momento.

\- Selphie, he roto aguas – le recordó Quistis.

\- ¡Pero aún te falta un montón! - contestó Selphie sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

\- Cuatro semanas no es un montón – comentó Edea.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, y Aura miró a Quistis algo confusa.

\- ¿Que has roto qué? - le preguntó en voz baja.

Quistis la miró con una sonrisa suave, y le puso una mano en la cabecita mientras se giraba hacia Selphie y le hacía un gesto para que se acercase un poco más. La agarró de un brazo para mirar hacia su reloj, y comprobó que hacía apenas tres horas que los pinchazos leves y simplemente molestos que había sentido durante toda la mañana se habían empezado a hacer más dolorosos y regulares, y tragó saliva mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Está yendo demasiado rápido... - murmuró negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Selphie preocupada.

Miró a Edea, y esta frunció el ceño sin poder disimular totalmente su nerviosismo. Si la situación en la que se encontraban ya la había puesto en alerta, lo que estaba ocurriendo con Quistis no hacía sino agravar su preocupación.

\- Quistis – dijeron ante ella, y Kadowaki se inclinó cuando llegó a su lado y la miró a la cara - ¿Crees que puedes caminar?

Ella asintió de inmediato, pero después hizo un gesto un tanto inseguro.

\- Aunque no sé hasta dónde llegaré – comentó con una sonrisa irónica, y después apretó los párpados mientras sentía de nuevo una punzada intensa y prolongada.

\- Vale, primero echaremos un vistazo rápido – dijo Kadowaki, y se puso de pie mientras miraba a su alrededor.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llevarla? - preguntó Selphie.

\- Aquí no tengo lo necesario para asistirla, solo he traído material básico para tratar a posibles heridos leves – dijo señalando hacia un pequeño maletín que Cid sujetaba tras ella -. Necesitamos llevarla a la enfermería si es que nos da tiempo.

Había varias personas observándolos con curiosidad, y la doctora hizo un gesto hacia el lateral en el que había varias mesas con mantelería y algunos cadetes junto a ellas.

\- Echadme una mano, vamos a improvisar un espacio un poco más... íntimo – dijo.

Selphie dio un paso hacia ella la primera, como si aquella fuese la oportunidad perfecta para alejarse de Quistis, pero esta la sujetó de nuevo por el brazo.

\- No te vayas... - le dijo con una expresión muy cercana al miedo.

Selphie la miró en silencio, sufriendo claramente ante aquella demanda, y después vio que Aura también la miraba con sus inmensos ojos suplicantes y asustados.

\- Tía Selph... - le dijo con un hilillo de voz, y Selphie dejó escapar un gruñidillo inconforme mientras acercaba una silla y la ponía frente a ellas para sentarse después.

\- ¿Qué... tengo que hacer? - le preguntó un instante después, aterrorizada.

Quistis negó con la cabeza, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

\- Quédate conmigo y ya está – le dijo.

* * *

\- Por lo menos nos han ido abriendo camino... - comentó Shu, pasando de nuevo por encima de un montón de bloques de hielo.

A lo largo del camino que llevaban recorrido hacia lo más profundo del nivel inferior del Jardín se habían ido topando con muros y barricadas hechas a base de hechizos de hielo, pero por lo que podían ver, Zell y el resto de su equipo los habían ido derribando uno a uno.

Squall empujó un inmenso bloque helado con un pie, apartándolo, y después se giró hacia Rinoa y le tendió la mano para que lo siguiese.

\- No recordaba que el camino hacia los motores fuese tan largo – comentó ella.

Oyeron algunos golpes y un silbido agudo y estridente. Después algo parecido a una pequeña explosión y vieron a lo lejos un destello inconfundible.

\- ¡Zell! - exclamó Squall, y oyó al muchacho pronunciando su nombre justo después.

Corrió hacia el origen de aquellos sonidos, y más adelante se encontró al muchacho junto con Nida y Viento arremetiendo contra un inmenso muro de hielo que estaba lleno de agujeros y grietas.

\- Lo están reforzando constantemente desde el otro lado – dijo Zell -. Por más que intentamos romperlo no dejan de reconstruir cada mella que conseguimos hacerle.

\- Estamos justo a un paso del motor principal – dijo Squall mirando a su alrededor, reconociendo perfectamente aquel lugar.

Rinoa miró hacia aquella especie de pared blanquecina, y después dio un paso entre ellos y la tocó con una mano. Cerró los ojos, y se concentró en la sensación inconfundible de la magia que la había formado.

\- No es tan consistente como parece – murmuró.

Después se giró hacia ellos y les hizo un gesto, como pidiéndoles que se apartasen.

Los demás se hicieron atrás, y una brisa suave los contagió de una sensación de ingravidez mientras los pies de la joven bruja se separaban del suelo lentamente. Un halo cayó sobre ella y la forma de unas inmensas alas blancas se formaron tras su espalda, y cuando volvió a tocar el suelo miró hacia el frente con decisión.

Colocó ambas manos junto a sus costados, con las palmas abiertas hacia adelante, y luego las movió con decisión hacia el muro de hielo, como si lo empujase pero sin llegar tocarlo. Después todo tembló, y los boquetes y grietas se ensancharon y crujieron mientras aquel bloque se venía a abajo lentamente convirtiéndose en un montón de pequeñas piedrecitas que se estrellaron en el suelo levantando una inmensa nube blanca y espesa que los engulló a todos.

El hombre que había al otro lado de lo que había sido aquel muro la observó atónito mientras la forma de la muchacha emergía entre aquella neblina de hielo y escarcha pulverizados, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás levantando una mano en el aire, por encima de su cabeza.

\- ¡No te acerques o volamos todos! - exclamó.

Squall y Zell aparecieron también tras Rinoa, caminando con paso tranquilo.

\- Qué frase más típica... - comentó el karateka sonriendo.

Rinoa hizo un gesto con una mano extendiéndola hacia aquel hombre, y dibujó un círculo en el aire ante él con el dedo índice, formando una especie de burbuja a su alrededor.

El extraño miró aquel escudo, confuso, pensando seguramente que un hechizo de protección como aquel aislaba al objetivo de cualquier daño externo, pero sin tener ni idea de que Rinoa podía hacer que su efecto fuese el contrario, aislándolos a ellos de cualquier daño que procediese de su interior, pero permitiendo que lo atacasen igualmente.

Lo que tenía en la mano era un pequeño detonador, y lo que había tras él, justo en el panel de control principal del sistema de locomoción, era una pequeña carga explosiva que podía volar aquella sala por completo. Pero quedando aquella zona dentro del hechizo de Rinoa los daños se concentrarían tan solo en el panel y aquel hombre, sin que dañase a nadie más.

\- Las máquinas pueden arreglarse – dijo Zell chocando un puño contra el otro -. Pero a ti te vamos a dejar bien frito.

El hombre los miró sin terminar de entenderlos pero claramente asustado, y después lo vieron girarse hacia el panel y tocar algo. La estructura del Jardín se sacudió y los motores empezaron a sonar con algo más de intensidad, y Squall frunció el ceño preguntándose qué pretendía.

\- Dinos qué queréis y puede que tengamos clemencia – le dijo.

\- Venganza – contestó el intruso.

Shu dejó escapar una risilla burlona tras ellos, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Se puede ser menos original? - preguntó.

\- ¿Quién te envía? – preguntó Squall, y de nuevo oyó a Shu reír e hizo un gesto molesto, consciente de que aquella frase era igual de cliché que casi todo en aquel enfrentamiento.

\- Evitasteis que el amo Norg recuperase su Jardín. Pero si no es suyo, no será de nadie – dijo el hombre, y volvió a levantar detonador ante él -. He abierto un boquete en la carcasa exterior, y os dirigís directos al mar. En cuanto toquéis el agua todo se inundará.

\- EXPLOSIÓN – murmuró Viento, y Squall asintió coincidiendo con ella.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Aquel hombre debía ser una de las pocas ovejas que se les habían escapado del rebaño de seguidores de Norg, y había hecho todo aquello por simple venganza.

\- Detén el Jardín y déjanos salir de aquí – le dijo Squall -. Cuando nos hayamos ido eres libre de conducirlo hacia Trabia y devolvérselo a su legítimo amo.

El hombre lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y después apretó las mandíbulas.

\- Como si pudiese fiarme de la palabra de un sucio ladrón... - dijo entre dientes, y después pulsó el botón.

* * *

\- ¿Hacia dónde vamos? - preguntó Selphie mirando a su alrededor, observando que el Jardín había comenzado a desplazarse.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios importa!? - le preguntó Quistis cada vez más nerviosa - ¡Céntrate de una vez!

Sintió una nueva punzada, más aguda que la anterior, y apretó las mandíbulas mientras aguantaba la respiración sin darse cuenta.

\- ¡Xian! ¡Pero no empujes todavía! - le dijo Selphie - ¡Espera aunque solo sea un minuto!

\- ¡No estoy empujando! - le contestó Quistis mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí lo estás haciendo – dijo Kadowaki por debajo del mantel que le habían dejado caer sobre las piernas -... Relájate un momento.

Habían colocado algunas mesas de lado en un rincón de aquel salón, y Quistis estaba tumbada en el suelo tras ellas, de manera que quedaban medianamente fuera del alcance de miradas curiosas, mientras Kadowaki intentaba hacer una primera valoración antes de decidir si podían permitirse el lujo de llevarla a la enfermería o si sería demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Cuándo han empezado las contracciones? - le preguntó, aún sin asomar la cabeza por encima del mantel.

\- Hará una media hora – contestó Selphie convencida.

\- Esta mañana – dijo Quistis justo después.

Selphie la miró entre sorprendida e indignada, y Quistis le devolvió la mirada respirando entre dientes.

\- ¿Y no nos has avisado antes? - le preguntó Selphie.

\- No estaba segura. Empezó como una molestia rara, no era para tanto – dijo Quistis -. Ha dejado de ser una sensación de presión molesta que iba y venía para ser punzadas más evidentes después del desayuno, y hará cosa de una hora que he roto aguas.

La última palabra sonó entrecortada, e hizo un gesto extraño antes de clavarle las uñas a Selphie en el brazo al que se agarraba.

\- ¡Au! ¡Deja de hacer eso! - le exigió la muchacha.

Kadowaki se apartó un instante después, observando su reloj con una expresión concentrada, y después se puso de pie y las miró dejando escapar un suspiro medianamente aliviado.

\- Puede ser cuestión de minutos o de horas, así que más nos vale darnos prisa – dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Cómo, minutos? - preguntó Selphie - ¡Estas cosas son lentísimas! ¡Rinoa se pasó casi dos días-

\- Que sea más o menos rápido depende de muchas cosas, pero si en menos de cuatro horas ha dilatado casi siete centímetros puedes estar segura de que el bebé estará aquí antes del almuerzo – dijo Kadowaki totalmente convencida.

Selphie miró su reloj de pulsera, comprobando que eran casi las doce del medio día, y después se giró hacia Kadowaki mirándola como si estuviese loca.

\- ¿Pero tú a qué hora almuerzas? - murmuró.

Kadowaki se giró ignorando a Selphie, y vio a un chico que las observaba desde la distancia, como muchos otros.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Échanos una mano! - le dijo, y Voren se señaló a sí mismo antes de acercarse sin pensárselo dos veces.


	45. Dámelo

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XLV: DÁMELO.**

* * *

El Lagunamov asomó sobre la Cordillera Gaulig, e Irvine abrió los ojos de par en par mientras observaba el inmenso cráter donde debería haber estado el Jardín de Balamb.

\- ¿Dónde está el Jardín? - preguntó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Estás ciego? - preguntó Seifer junto a él, y señaló un poco más hacia adelante.

La inmensa estructura de aquella academia avanzaba hacia el mar, y Diablo se lanzó en su dirección mientras ellos aceleraban siguiéndolo. Al acercarse un poco más vieron la fina estela de humo que dejaba a su paso, y se colocaron a un lado hasta poder comprobar que tenía un inmenso agujero en la zona inferior del armazón.

\- Mierda, si llegan al agua se hundirán – dijo Irvine entre dientes.

Seifer comenzó a ponerse aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y se puso de pie de repente.

\- Me cago en... - murmuró entre dientes, y salió corriendo hacia la plataforma que bajaba al piso inferior.

\- ¿Pero por qué no paran? - preguntó Irvine frunciendo un poco más el ceño.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo... - murmuró la chica tras él.

* * *

Kadowaki se sentó en el taburete que había colocado a los pies de la cama y se puso los guantes. Después miró hacia Quistis, que la observaba con una expresión entre incómoda y fuera de lugar, y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Por qué me hacéis pasar por esto otra vez...? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia abajo.

Habían intentado ayudar a Quistis a desnudarse y ponerse una bata no demasiado favorecedora, aunque insistía en que podía cambiarse sin problemas, y justo acababa de conectar la maquinaria y accesorios necesarios poder monitorizar las constantes de ambos.

\- ¿Es necesario todo esto? - preguntó Selphie, sujetando el fino cableado de los sensores que Kadowaki había colocado sobre el abdomen y el pecho de Quistis y recorriéndolos con los ojos hasta las pequeñas pantallas que había al otro extremo.

\- Bueno, no son estrictamente necesarios, pero ayudan – contestó la mujer, achinando un poco la mirada mientras observaba aquellas pantallas.

Quedaba un espacio abierto sobre la tripa de Quistis, donde Kadowaki había levantado la bata para colocar unas cintas elásticas que sujetaban mejor algunos de los sensores, y Selphie tocó uno con dos dedos.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de tocarme los cables? - le dijo Quistis dándole una palmada en la mano.

Kadowaki subió un poco la sábana mientras Selphie y Quistis comenzaban a discutir sobre lo que debía hacer o no hacer cada una, y echó otro vistazo entre sus piernas.

\- Xian, no sé cuál de los dos es más impaciente... - murmuró.

Quistis se movió buscando una postura un poco más cómoda al mismo tiempo que un gesto de dolor cruzaba su cara, y Selphie dejó de quejarse de inmediato.

\- ¿Estaréis bien aquí? - preguntó Cid desde la puerta, observando la espalda de la doctora.

Habían ayudado a llevar a Quistis hacia allí, pero tanto él como Edea sabían perfectamente que su presencia sería de más ayuda con los alumnos y trabajadores que aguardaban en el salón de bailes.

Kadowaki asintió un par de veces antes de levantar la mano en el aire y hacerle un gesto como indicándole que podían marcharse, y después Edea miró hacia Aura, que se mantenía de rodillas sobre la silla de la doctora, apoyándose en su escritorio e intentando ver desde allí lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel otro habitáculo.

\- Auri, ¿te vienes con nosotros? - le preguntó Edea, y la pequeña la miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Me quedo con la tía Quisty – les dijo.

Edea frunció un poco el ceño, no demasiado convencida, y Voren la miró con una expresión un tanto tímida.

Desde que habían llegado se había mantenido algo apartado, dándole la espalda a la habitación del fondo con cierto reparo, pero ya que no le habían ordenado marcharse, no lo había hecho.

\- Yo puedo quedarme con ella hasta que haya pasado todo – les dijo.

Cid y Edea intercambiaron una mirada sin decir nada, como si ambos se preguntasen si era la mejor opción, y el director asintió levemente volviendo a girarse hacia aquel muchacho.

\- Confío en todos y cada uno de vosotros – le aseguró, aunque con tono indeciso -, pero seguramente Squall no estaría de acuerdo... ¿Selphie? ¿Les echarás un ojo?

Al fondo de la enfermería la muchacha ni siquiera se giró hacia ellos, parecía mirar por la ventana y oírlos tan solo a medias. Asintió una sola vez e hizo un gesto bastante parecido al de Kadowaki levantando una mano en el aire.

\- Volved de una vez, aquí está todo controlado – les apremió la doctora, y Cid dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

Quistis pudo ver por encima de los hombros de Kadowaki la última mirada que Edea le dedicó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta abierta. Parecía inquieta, pero había algo en aquella media sonrisa que resultaba alentador.

\- ¿Qué puñetas...? - dijo Selphie, mirando aún por la ventana que había sobre el cabecero de la cama, y Kadowaki se irguió de nuevo para dirigirse a Quistis.

\- Voy – le dijo simplemente.

Ella asintió, y notó las manos de la doctora explorando sin demasiada dificultad entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Pero qué hace? - dijo Selphie frunciendo el ceño – ¡No puede acercarse tanto!

Al otro lado de la ventana podía ver el Lagunamov moviéndose junto al Jardín de manera errática. Se levantó y se acercó al cristal, y después achinó los ojos intentando agudizar su vista.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - murmuró observando aquella especie de bandera de color gris que ondeaba violentamente justo encima de la nave.

Percibió una especie de destello rojizo bajo aquella cosa, y de la nada apareció una bola de llamas que se disiparon inmediatamente dejando ver la inconfundible forma de Ifrit subido al Lagunamov. El G.F. Se tambaleó sobre la superficie y cayó de rodillas, y después Selphie arqueó una ceja confusa mientras lo veía moverse como si intentase agarrarse con desesperación a cualquier pequeño saliente por tal de no caer al vacío.

La extraña bandera gris ondeaba sobre la espalda de Ifrit, como si fuese una especie de capa demasiado corta para él, y de repente lo vio perder el equilibrio y caer por un lateral de la nave durante varios metros antes de que Diablo apareciese y lo agarrase en el aire de uno de sus inmensos cuernos.

Ambos guardianes se balanceaban en el aire de manera casi cómica, mientras Diablo parecía tener claras dificultades para levantar al otro G.F., que parecía indudablemente más pesado que él.

\- ¿Seifer? - preguntó Selphie en voz alta, reconociendo de repente aquella forma grisácea que se movía violentamente con el viento como la gabardina del muchacho.

Quistis volvió a sentir una fuerte punzada, y apretó las mandíbulas una vez más mientras oía a Kadowaki hacer un ruidillo enfadado bajo la sábana.

\- Deja de empujar... - le dijo de nuevo.

Unos segundos después, cuando el dolor se mitigó un poco, Quistis movió la cabeza sobre la almohada intentando mirar hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Seifer...? - murmuró, sin poder ver nada.

\- Está – comenzó a explicarle Selphie -... ¿A qué juegan? Está encima de Ifrit, sobre el Lagunamov...

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Quistis.

* * *

\- ¡Por la máscara de Odín! - exclamó Irvine de repente, viendo a Ifrit aparecer ante sus ojos, pegado al cristal frontal de la cabina igual que había hecho antes Diablo - ¿Pero es que esta gente no sabe cómo se usa un G.F.?

Las zarpas del guardián resbalaron de nuevo sobre la superficie lisa del armazón exterior de la nave a medida que el viento lo golpeaba con fuerza, y al pegar la cabeza al cristal el vaquero pudo ver a Seifer asomar por encima de sus hombros.

\- Pero... ¿qué...? - balbuceó, y vio al ex-caballero mirar hacia él y hacer un gesto extraño al mismo tiempo que abría la boca.

Vio que Ifrit se incorporaba un poco y oyó su rugido como algo lejano y amortiguado por el grueso cristal. Después vio que Seifer se asomaba de nuevo y continuaba haciendo gestos mientras movía los labios.

\- ¿Qué quiere? - preguntó Irvine sin entenderlo.

Ifrit golpeó el cristal, y la SeeD que lo acompañaba se quedó mirando a Seifer intentando leerle los labios.

\- Repite lo mismo todo el rato – dijo, intentando adivinar qué palabra era.

Ifrit volvió a rugir, furioso, y el vaquero le hizo un gesto a Seifer encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

\- No te entiendo, tío – le dijo.

\- ¿Páralo? - murmuró la chica, y se fijó de nuevo en lo que Seifer parecía repetir todo el rato – Está diciendo páralo...

\- ¿Que pare el qué? - dijo Irvine confuso.

\- ¿El Jardín? - supuso la muchacha, y él se quedó pensando muy serio un instante antes de lanzarse a por los controles de la nave.

Voló hasta situarse justo en frente del Jardín, y accionó el sistema de agarre, haciendo que los brazos del Lagunamov se moviesen y se aferrasen al frontal del Jardín.

La academia era mucho más grande que la nave, y las aspas que giraban en torno a ella haciendo posible que continuase desplazándose se movían peligrosamente cerca del Lagunamov, pero aun así Irvine accionó los propulsores a máxima potencia logrando frenarlo un poco.

\- No bastará... - dijo el vaquero apretando los dientes.

Vio que Ifrit miraba hacia abajo, y de repente desapareció al saltar con Seifer aun sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Seifer! - exclamó Irvine, y un instante después un destello intenso y anaranjado comenzó a brillar desde abajo.

Se creó un contraste extraño con una repentina sombra que se proyectaba desde arriba, y tanto él como la muchacha que había a su lado observaron atónitos mientras una inmensa bola negra y otra envuelta en llamas aparecían ante ellos.

La energía gravitacional del ataque de Diablo se iba haciendo más grande y descendía lentamente hacia la bola de fuego de Ifrit, y después pudieron ver a ambos guardianes con los puños en el interior de aquellas esferas como si cada uno tirase de ellas en la dirección contraria.

La bola concentrada de gravedad de Diablo atraía con una fuerza brutal la bola de fuego de Ifrit, y ambos guardianes tiraban de ellas como si intentasen con todas sus fuerzas que no llegasen a tocarse. La nave entera comenzó a temblar a medida que ambas esferas se acercaban más y más, y unos rayos anaranjados y violáceos comenzaron a bailar entre ellas, fruto de la inmensa energía que se acumulaba entre ambos ataques. Un instante después, Diablo soltó la bola de gravedad, e Ifrit las lanzó las dos con toda su potencia hacia abajo.

El sonido de la combinación de ambos ataques fue ensordecedor, y las aspas giratorias del Jardín volaron en mil pedazos casi al instante, haciendo que la metralla se clavase en el armazón de ambas naves y en todo lo que los rodeaba.

* * *

Quistis dejó escapar una maldición furiosa sujetándose al lateral de la cama, que se deslizó sobre el suelo a medida que el Jardín entero se inclinaba hacia adelante. Selphie se giró de inmediato hacia ella, flexionando las rodillas y sujetando la cama con parte de su cuerpo mientras usaba la mano que le quedaba libre para evitar que los monitores cayesen al suelo, y el taburete de Kadowaki cedió bajo el peso de la doctora, que aterrizó sobre su trasero profiriendo un par de blasfemias entre dientes.

\- ¿Pero qué puñetas están haciendo? - preguntó la mujer levantándose y sujetándose a la pared mientras muebles y cacharros volaban y rodaban de un lado a otro.

Habían sentido y oído aquella inmensa explosión, y después de inclinarse varios grados las paredes temblaron como si hubiesen chocado contra algo.

\- Xian... - murmuró Quistis, y gimió mientras aguantaba aquella nueva contracción, aun sujetándose a los bordes del colchón en una postura no demasiado cómoda.

Cuando todo dejó de moverse, Kadowaki volvió a acomodar el taburete en el suelo, mientras Selphie empujaba la cama y los monitores para que no cediesen a la leve inclinación sobre la que parecía mantenerse el Jardín.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la doctora mirando hacia Quistis, y esta asintió en cuanto sintió que el dolor menguaba un poco.

Voren sujetaba a Aura entre sus brazos, apoyado sobre el borde de la mesa que estaba anclada al suelo, y miró hacia ellas nervioso mientras Kadowaki se inclinaba hacia adelante y revisaba de nuevo que todo estuviese en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando...? - gimió la pequeña agarrándose a los hombros del cadete y mirando a su alrededor.

\- Tu padre lo arreglará, no te preocupes – le dijo el muchacho intentando calmarla, pero sin estar demasiado convencido.

Quistis miró a su alrededor, intentando echar un vistazo a través de la ventana, pero no podía ver nada que pudiese darle pista alguna sobre lo que es taba ocurriendo fuera de aquella habitación.

Se volvió a acomodar cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo, e intentó calmarse de nuevo.

 _El mundo puede venirse abajo si quiere, lo que único que debe importante es lo que está pasando aquí_ – se recordó a sí misma.

Al cabo de unos minutos y un par de contracciones más, Kadowaki la miró a los ojos e intentó sonreírle con convicción, aunque Quistis podía ver claramente que estaba casi tan nerviosa como ella misma.

\- Me hubiese gustado programar todo esto un poco mejor y habernos preparado un poco más, pero lo hemos hablado antes – le recordó -. Las dos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad?

Quistis asintió una sola vez, decidida, y Selphie miró de la una a la otra con una expresión más cercana al miedo que al nerviosismo.

\- ¿Y yo? - preguntó.

Quistis y Kadowaki la miraron por un instante, y al cabo de un momento la doctora miró a su alrededor y tendió una mano hacia ella. Selphie se la agarró sin entender lo que quería, y sintió que tiraba un poco hacia ella.

\- Lo perfecto sería haber colocado algo en la cama a lo que Quistis pudiese agarrarse y, bueno... digamos que se me ha olvidado hacerlo, así que – volvió a tirar hacia sí, y después miró a Quistis -... Agárrate a ella, y tirad las dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Selphie miró a Quistis como si no terminase de entenderlo, y la instructora la sujetó de la muñeca y tiró un poco del brazo hacia sí.

\- Serás mi punto de apoyo – le dijo, respirando con cierta agitación pero de manera regular -. Como un pulso. Cuando yo tire de ti, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

\- Parece que está cada vez más incómodo – dijo Kadowaki mirando hacia el ir y venir algo irregular de los latidos del pequeño -. ¿Te ves con fuerzas para empezar a empujar?

\- Xian, es lo único que quiero hacer – gimió Quistis apretando los párpados.

\- Vale... - murmuró Kadowaki.

Después apartó un poco más la sábana y separó un poco las rodillas de Quistis, y llenó los pulmones de aire preparándose mentalmente.

\- Estáis listos los dos – le dijo -. Está saliendo todo mejor que bien, ¿me oyes?

Quistis asintió frunciendo el ceño, con la mirada perdida entre ambas. Según los monitores hacía rato que todo se mantenía estable y en condiciones óptimas, así que lo único que quedaba era ponerse manos a la obra.

\- ¿Qué te parece si traemos este bebé al mundo? - le preguntó con una sonrisa llena de ánimo.

Quistis sintió un nudo en la garganta a medida que volvía a asentir, sintiendo que aquella punzada molesta e insistente comenzaba a intensificarse una vez más.

\- Pues ya sabes lo que hacer – le dijo Kadowaki.

Quistis acompasó su respiración a medida que la sensación punzante iba en aumento, y cuando se hizo casi insoportable cogió aire y comenzó a empujar mientras aguantaba la respiración. Al cabo de algunos segundos dejó de hacerlo, y cogió aire de manera pesada.

\- Bien, pero vas a tener que ponerle algo más de ganas – le dijo Kadowaki, y después de coger aire durante unos segundos, Quistis frunció el ceño y comenzó a empujar de nuevo.

Selphie se giró hacia los monitores, viendo que varias de aquellas líneas y números cambiaban drásticamente según cambiaba la respiración de Quistis, y cuando volvió a relajarse Kadowaki le indicó de nuevo que no era suficiente.

\- Apenas estás tirando – le dijo Selphie al cabo de varios minutos, mirando hacia la mano de Quistis que se sujetaba a su muñeca.

\- Sí lo estoy haciendo – se quejó Quistis entre jadeos, con aire indignado.

\- Venga ya, te he visto arrancarle la cola a un tricéfalo con las manos – le recordó -. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

\- No tengo miedo... - se quejó de nuevo apretando los párpados y cogiendo aire una vez más.

\- La barbilla contra el pecho y la cabeza hacia adelante – le recordó Kadowaki, viendo que Quistis había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás la siguiente vez que comenzó a empujar -. Quistis...

La instructora continuó empujando sin hacerle demasiado caso, sin ser consciente de que el dolor y la impaciencia comenzaban a tomar más protagonismo a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Su voz se quebró en un gemido cuando dejó de empujar, y solo entonces oyó a Kadowaki pronunciando su nombre.

\- Quistis, cielo... escúchame – le pidió -. Para un segundo.

La instructora intentó relajarse, y solo entonces comenzó a notar el entumecimiento de sus músculos a medida que un temblor leve pero constante se hacía presente.

\- La cabeza hacia mí siempre, y tira de Selphie como si quisieses arrancarle el brazo – le dijo.

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó la muchacha, y Kadowaki la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y tú tira como si quisieses evitar que te lo arranque – le dijo a ella, después volvió a mira hacia Quistis -. Más fuerte y más largo, ¿vale?

Quistis cogió aire entre dientes y asintió un par de veces, y después miró hacia Selphie antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a empujar de nuevo.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe en alguna parte, y Aura dejó de mirar hacia Quistis con cara de pena para mirar hacia el techo.

\- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó la pequeña, y Selphie miró hacia ellos cuando oyó su voz.

\- Tranquila, en cuanto este mocoso haya salido iré a partirle el cu- ¡Ey! - exclamó de repente, y se sujetó al borde de la cama cuando sintió que Quistis tiraba de su brazo con fuerza, haciendo que casi cayese sobre ella.

\- Bien, mejor – dijo Kadowaki -... aguántalo un poco más... un poco más...

El siguiente gemido entrecortado sonó más parecido a un gruñido, y cuando Quistis se relajó de nuevo Selphie también dejó escapar el aire de golpe.

\- Esto ya es otra cosa – dijo Selphie sonriendo.

El golpe se repitió, y oyeron algo parecido a un arañazo por encima de aquella ventana. Las tres miraron hacia afuera durante un instante, y Kadowaki volvió a bajar los ojos con decisión mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la rodilla a Quistis intentando llamar su atención.

\- Venga, que ya casi lo tenemos – le dijo, pudiendo sentir perfectamente la superficie de la cabeza del pequeño con la punta de sus dedos.

Quistis cogió aire de nuevo, y empujó nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, intentando flexionar su cuerpo hacia adelante. La siguiente vez que volvió a hacerlo y se dejó caer durante unos segundos para recuperar el aliento oyó a Selphie murmurando algo junto a ella. La miró frunciendo un poco más el ceño, mientras la muchacha sujetaba su mano entre las suyas y hablaba muy bajito con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Estás rezando? - le preguntó con un tono incrédulo y casi asustado.

\- ¡No! - contestó Selphie de inmediato, mirándola como si estuviese loca - … No lo sé...

La expresión de Quistis se tornó un poco más confusa si cabía, y Selphie se encogió de hombros como si tampoco entendiese nada.

\- Chicas... - murmuró Kadowaki, chasqueando los dedos en el aire sin llegar a mirar hacia ellas - ¿Estamos a lo que estamos?

\- ¿Eso es sangre? - preguntó Selphie mirando hacia los guantes de la doctora, y sintió que Quistis volvía a tirar de ella con fuerza, obligándola a sujetarse nuevamente al borde de la cama.

\- Supongo que no es una sorpresa que sea rubio, ¿no? - dijo unos segundos después Kadowaki, comenzando a ver la cabeza.

Quistis dejó escapar un extraño jadeo, mitad risa mitad tos, y tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta tensa y dolorida, como el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Esto es como el esprint final, ¿vale? - le dijo Kadowaki volviendo a mirarla – Tienes que empujar todo lo que puedas, durante todo el rato que puedas.

De nuevo se oyeron arañazos sobre la pared exterior, y una nueva sacudida hizo que toda la estructura de la nave se tambalease nuevamente.

Fue mucho más leve que la primera vez, pero de nuevo algunas cosas rodaron por el suelo y oyeron a Aura emitir un gritito corto y repentino aún en los brazos del joven cadete.

La luz de aquella cabina parpadeó un par de veces, y Kadowaki miró hacia arriba justo cuando el fluorescente se descolgaba de un lado y chocaba contra su frente. La mujer cayó de espaldas, y tanto Quistis como Selphie la observaron en silencio mientras el fluorescente se balanceaba ante ellas, parpadeando un par de veces más.

\- No fastidies... - murmuró Selphie, palideciendo casi de inmediato, y Quistis la miró con una expresión aterrada.

Selphie le devolvió la mirada sin atreverse a decir nada, y la instructora tragó saliva de nuevo y la miró con aire suplicante.

\- Selphie... - dijo en un tono suave y solícito, mientras la otra muchacha comenzaba a negar levemente con la cabeza

\- Nononononono... - comenzó a murmurar Selphie muy bajito, mirándola como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabar.

Después Quistis cogió aire entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño, y la agarró de la pechera de su vestido mientras apretaba las mandíbulas.

\- Selphie, por lo que más quieras... - le dijo casi como si le gruñera.

Aquella expresión furiosa cambió poco a poco convirtiéndose en un gesto de dolor, y Selphie apretó nuevamente la otra mano de Quistis mientras esta empezaba a empujar otra vez entreabriendo los labios e intentando no gritar.

\- ¡Joder! - exclamó Selphie - ¡Deja al menos que me coloque!

Se sentó en el taburete que había frente a ella, con cuidado de no pisar el cuerpo inconsciente de la doctora, y se inclinó un poco mirando por debajo de las sábanas.

\- Por el maldito farolillo del Rey Tomberi... - murmuró, y justo después se oyó un nuevo golpe, esta vez en la pared que tenían justo al lado.

A aquel golpe lo siguió un ruidillo chirriante, y ambas miraron de nuevo hacia la ventana para ver la planta de una de las garras de Ifrit apoyada sobre el grueso cristal.

\- Qué almohadillas más graciosas – comentó Selphie con aire distraído -... Parecen como de gatito, tan redonditas y limpitas...

Oyeron un rugido furioso, y el G.F. Resbaló y se quedó enganchado en el borde de la ventana, ante ellas. Al bufar empañó el cristal, y las dos fruncieron el ceño a la vez reconociendo perfectamente la forma del cuerpo de Seifer colgando de uno de los hombros de Ifrit como si fuese un simple muñeco de trapo.

\- ¿Está muerto? - preguntó Selphie.

Quistis cogió aire y lo soltó un par de veces, sintiendo que se acercaba otra contracción, y negó con la cabeza levemente.

\- Si estuviese muerto Ifrit ya habría desaparecido – comentó, mientras la última palabra se entrecortaba un poco.

Volvió a girarse hacia Selphie, cerrando los ojos y apretando los párpados mientras comenzaba a empujar de nuevo, y Selphie volvió a mirar hacia el frente intentando concentrarse.

\- ¡Xian! ¡Joder! - exclamó, y puso ambas manos bajo la diminuta cabecita mientras esta emergía por completo.

Quistis dejó de empujar un instante después, cogiendo aire de nuevo, y un sonido agudo y entrecortado rompió el repentino silencio mientras el bebé comenzaba a llorar.

Selphie dejó de contener el aire en sus pulmones, permitiendo que saliese en forma de una leve risa escueta y suave, y Quistis sonrió débilmente mientras miraba hacia el techo, llenando los pulmones con una sensación casi aliviada.

Volvieron a oír el ruidillo chirriante sobre la superficie de la ventana a medida que Ifrit volvía a resbalar y desaparecía tras ellas, y Selphie miró hacia Quistis con una expresión confusa.

\- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó - ¿Tengo que hacer algo? ¿Estiro?

Quistis no supo exactamente qué contestar, y finalmente le hizo un gesto no muy decidido mientras se humedecía los labios.

\- Creo que no hará falta... – le dijo.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca y el cuerpo dolorido como si hubiese intentado pelear de nuevo contra Ente Omega ella sola, con los puños desnudos y sin un solo enlace, pero aun así se sentía como si estuviese a un solo golpe de ganar.

Respiró profundamente por la nariz, y miró hacia Selphie, que tenía la vista fija entre sus piernas con una sonrisa leve y los ojos vidriosos.

\- Xian, Quis... - murmuró sonriendo, mientras el pequeño seguía llorando con la cabecita apoyada entre sus manos.

\- ¿Lista? - preguntó la instructora, y Selphie la miró y asintió sonriendo.

Quistis asintió también, cogiendo aire mientras se preparaba, y después comenzó a empujar una última vez, un poco más despacio y suavemente, intentando amoldar la intensidad y ritmo según sentía el cuerpo del pequeño moviéndose poco a poco hacia afuera.

Selphie movió sus manos sujetando el resto del cuerpo del pequeño, y sintió que le temblaban un poco mientras lo miraba atónita. Después miró hacia Quistis alzando ambas cejas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago...? - le preguntó.

Quistis podía ver un diminuto piececillo asomando tras la sábana, algo amoratado y cubierto en parte por una sustancia levemente blanquecina, y estiró los brazos hacia ella inclinándose hacia adelante.

\- Dámelo – le pidió.

* * *

Squall se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba el impresionante panorama que había ante él.

La forma del Jardín con gran parte del caparazón exterior lleno de agujeros y trozos de las hélices circulares incrustadas en él se inclinaba levemente hacia el Lagunamov, que estaba ante él en posición casi vertical y sujetándolo con las garras, mientras el atardecer avanzaba con calma cubriendo el paisaje de colores anaranjados y rojizos.

Habían logrado parar los motores del Jardín arrancando directamente algunas piezas del sistema de alimentación central, y poco a poco los habitantes de aquella academia habían comenzado a poner un mínimo de orden en el interior mientras aseguraban la zona de los alrededores.

Según lo que Quistis le había contado justo antes de que comenzase el ataque Squall suponía que aquel individuo tan solo había sido el encargado de poner los motores en marcha, pero los responsables de haber abierto el agujero en la zona inferior y los que lanzaron aquella bengala como señal de inicio de su plan debían seguir escondidos en alguna parte, no demasiado lejos. Para ello ya había varios equipos registrando toda la isla de Balamb, y él solo le quedaba comenzar a organizar el plan de reparación que quería poner en marcha a la mañana siguiente, sin falta.

\- La prioridad es crear algún tipo de estructura para poder entrar y salir del Jardín sin que suponga un peligro para nadie – comentó Squall señalando hacia el balcón en el que descansaba la cabeza del Lagunamov y por el que habían accedido a la nave para conseguir bajar ellos mismos -. Si aprovechamos la misma ruta que hemos seguido nosotros y la aseguramos con un andamio tal vez-

\- ¡Squall!

El comandante se quedó callado y miró hacia arriba cuando oyó a Rinoa gritando su nombre. La vio asomada a una ventana abierta, bastante por encima de él, y agitando la mano con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

\- ¡Dejáos de tonterías y subid de una vez! - le dijo - ¡Es súper mono!

Reconocía aquel lateral como la parte exterior de la zona de la enfermería, y supuso que aquella ventana daría directamente a la cabina en la que seguía Quistis.

Squall frunció un poco el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que tanto Shu como Zell se giraban hacia él de inmediato, dejando de prestar atención a lo que les había estado señalando un instante antes.

\- ¿Podemos...? - preguntó Zell con una vocecilla suplicante.

Los dos sonreían claramente ilusionados, y Squall suspiró con aire cansado mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, vayamos a conocer a ese mocoso... - les dijo, y los vio sonreír y trotar alegremente hacia la zona de los propulsores del Lagunamov, por los que habían bajado como buenamente pudieron.

El comandante volvió a mirar hacia la forma de las dos naves, y después cogió aire lentamente.

\- Ya habrá tiempo de arreglar este desastre... - murmuró, comenzando a caminar también tras Zell y Shu.


	46. Maldito cachorrillo con suerte

_**Just Nature**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Y hasta aquí este fic. Lo escribí con una idea mucho más simple y ligera en mente, y como casi siempre, al final los personajes acaban haciendo y decidiendo un poco a su manera, y las historias se alargan sin que me dé ni cuenta. En cualquier caso, he disfrutado componiendo esta historia y viendo las escenas y oyendo cada conversación en mi cabeza (mientras paseaba a mi perro casi siempre). Hará casi medio año que terminé de escribirla, y desde entonces me he resistido a colgar los últimos capítulos en parte por pena a soltar del todo la historia. Pero bueno, hay que acabar cosas para poder comenzar otras nuevas.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XLVI: MALDITO CACHORRILLO CON SUERTE.**

* * *

Podía oír un murmullo lejano y molesto, como si un montón de diminutas personitas parlotearan desde el interior de una botella de cristal, y Seifer frunció el ceño arrugando la frente antes de abrir los ojos.

Las luces estaban casi apagadas, y un zumbido intenso resonó tras sus oídos cuando intentó incorporarse. Se mareó, dejó escapar un gruñido furioso, y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

Kadowaki levantó la mirada hacia él desde su escritorio, y después se puso de pie y se acercó poco a poco mientras sujetaba una bolsa llena de hielo contra su frente.

\- Bienvenido – le dijo sonriendo, después se miró el reloj -. Llevas durmiendo casi nueve horas, así que no me mires con esa cara de demacrado.

Se apartó la bolsa de la frente, revelando un chichón rosado y brillante donde el fluorescente le había golpeado, y se inclinó un poco sobre él, observando sus pupilas y moviendo una diminuta linternita ante sus ojos.

\- Deja de hacer eso, seguro que ni siquiera sirve para nada – gruñó Seifer entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano ante su cara.

Kadowaki miró hacia la linterna, sonriendo, y se encogió de hombros sin necesidad de contestarle.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó él, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sintiendo el tacto inconfundible de unos vendajes limpios.

\- Te pusiste a jugar a los vaqueros con Ifrit mientras correteabas encima de una nave espacial y después volaste medio Jardín por los aires y te golpeaste con algo en la cabeza – le resumió Kadowaki.

Seifer la miró frunciendo muchísimo el ceño, como si no pudiese haberle dicho nada más absurdo, e intentó recordar semejante locura. Lo último que venía a su memoria era haber invocado al G.F. tras salir al exterior del Lagunamov, y después todo era un amasijo extraño y ensordecedor.

Oyó un par de golpecitos en el cristal que había a su derecha y se giró para encontrarse a Squall tras él, mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña. Le hizo un gesto, como saludándolo, y Seifer miró a su alrededor comenzando a reconocer el sonido de algunas personas más hablando en la enfermería.

Junto a Squall podía ver la espalda de Rinoa y también a Aura ante ella, algo oculta tras el cuerpo de su madre. Junto a los tres podía ver también la forma de Cid y Edea, dándole la espalda. En la zona de la recepción de la enfermería, junto al escritorio de Kadowaki, podía ver a Selphie lloriqueando en un rincón, abrazada a Irvine, que no paraba de reír a carcajadas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese un perrillo abandonado, y en algún lugar que no alcanzaba a ver podía oír también la voz de Zell y algunos más que no reconocía.

Durante un momento buscó a Quistis con la mirada, pero no se inquietó demasiado por el hecho de no verla, ya que no parecía que el ambiente entre el resto de sus amigos fuese especialmente preocupante.

\- ¿Hay muchos heridos? - preguntó Seifer, como si no entendiese por qué aquel lugar estaba tan lleno de gente.

\- Por suerte, muy pocos y muy leves – le contestó ella -. La mayoría han ido pasando por aquí a lo largo de la tarde y ha bastado con algún punto y un par de cajas de tiritas.

Vio a Squall caminar hacia la salida de la cabina contigua y dirigirse a la suya. Volvió a mirar hacia la habitación de al lado, y justo detrás de donde Squall había estado pudo ver a Quistis sentada en la otra cama.

Miraba hacia Aura mientras sonreía como si tal cosa, y al cabo de un instante miró más allá de ella, hacia Seifer, y su sonrisa se suavizó un poco.

\- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó el comandante asomándose ante él, y Seifer asintió un par de veces sin dejar de mirar hacia Quistis.

Después vio que Rinoa se inclinaba un poco frente a Aura, permitiendo que Seifer pudiese ver un poco mejor a la pequeña, que también le daba la espalda mientras miraba hacia algo que sujetaba entre sus brazos. El contexto de la escena que observaba y todo su significado fue adquiriendo una forma un poco más clara mientras oía otra voz familiar en la entrada de su cabina, a la que prestó atención tan solo a medias.

\- Al final no has resultado ser un fracaso total – dijo, y Seifer miró hacia el frente para ver a Shu cruzada de brazos junto a Squall, mirándolo con media sonrisa -. Nos has salvado a todos, ¿eh?

Lo miraba como cuando se burlaba de él en los exámenes que siempre suspendía, y Seifer le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, como también hacía en aquellas ocasiones.

\- ¿Esperabas menos? - dijo, mientras Squall volvía a asomarse a la entrada de la otra cabina y decía algo que no pudo oír.

Vio que prácticamente todos se giraban hacia él, y Rinoa le dedicó una sonrisa radiante mientras movía una mano como saludándolo. Luego se inclinó junto a Aura, le dijo algo, y le quitó aquel pequeño bultito de los brazos para dárselo a Quistis.

Seifer tan solo podía ver la espalda de la joven bruja mientras la instructora se movía tras ella, y oyó la voz de Irvine diciendo algo junto a Shu. Miró hacia el frente, mientras algunos iban saliendo de la enfermería, y una sensación incómoda y algo airada fue invadiéndolo a medida que se fijaba en que todo el mundo lo miraba de manera diferente.

\- ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? - preguntó de repente, intentando que su expresión fuese tan agresiva e imponente como solía ser, pero sintiendo que su cara iba ganando temperatura por momentos, haciéndolo sentir más ridículo que otra cosa.

Squall rio en voz baja apartándose de la entrada de la cabina, y bloqueó a Selphie con un brazo sin siquiera girarse hacia ella en cuanto la muchacha se acercó llorando a moco tendido y con los brazos extendidos, como si pretendiese abrazar a Seifer.

\- Tranquilo, ya nos vamos – le dijo, mientras Selphie forcejeaba contra él e Irvine la agarraba de la cintura, intentando llevársela.

\- ¡S-Seifer! - sollozaba con la cara totalmente roja y brillante - ¡Estás despierto!

Lo último que le oyó fue una especie de enhorabuena ahogado mientras la arrastraban hacia el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que Rinoa paraba ante la entrada de aquel habitáculo y le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Es súper bonito... - susurró Aura a su lado, mirándolo también con una expresión llena de ilusión.

Seifer cogió aire, frunciendo un poco más el ceño y sin saber qué debía contestar, pero Rinoa se llevó a la pequeña sin esperar que llegase a hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron de salir todos Seifer se giró de nuevo hacia su derecha y vio que Quistis se mantenía recostada sobre varias almohadas, sujetado aquel pequeño bultito de mantas sobre su pecho, y poyando parte de su cara sobre él.

Continuaba mirándolo, aunque no podía ver si lo hacía con una expresión simplemente tranquila o indiferente.

Un instante después cogió aire poco a poco y se levantó lentamente, con cautela.

\- Oye, espera – le dijo Kadowaki, volviendo a acercarse a él.

Lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo obligó a inclinarla hacia ella, observando el pequeño parche totalmente limpio y seco que había sujetado a su cabeza con un par de vueltas de una venda fina y flexible, y después volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Nombre completo? - le preguntó.

Seifer dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente, y contestó de mala gana.

\- Seifer Almasy – dijo.

\- ¿El mío? - preguntó ella de inmediato.

\- Nosequé Kadowaki – dijo de mal humor.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? - preguntó a continuación.

\- Viernes – titubeó él, moviendo los ojos sobre la nada -... ¿veintiséis?

\- Veintisiete – lo corrigió Kadowaki –, y mi nombre de pila es Poppy, ¿Por qué no se acuerda nunca nadie?

Lo vio hacer un gesto impaciente, y apartó sus manos de su cara de malas maneras.

\- Déjame en paz, estoy bien – le gruñó, y la apartó intentando no ser demasiado brusco mientras pasaba junto a ella y entraba en la cabina de Quistis.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta, mientras oía los pasos de Kadowaki alejándose de nuevo hacia su escritorio, murmurando un par de quejas y reproches, y Quistis lo observó en silencio ocultando aquella sonrisilla curiosa tras la frente de su bebé. Parecía intranquilo, como si esperase que le diese permiso para acercarse o algo así, mientras sus ojos se movían algo impacientes entre ella y cualquier cosa de las que había a su alrededor. Unos segundos después lo vio fruncir el ceño y se acercó metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos y esquivando su mirada.

\- No podías esperar, ¿verdad? - le dijo con un sonrisilla burlona y algo forzada.

Ella se irguió un poco y también sonrió, aunque poniendo cara de circunstancias, y alzó ambas cejas mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Lo hubiese intentado si hubiese podido. – le aseguró.

Seifer llenó los pulmones y después dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro sonoro y casi cansado, y se sentó en el taburete que había al lado de la cama, mirando hacia la manta de aspecto suave y fino, pudiendo entrever tan solo lo que parecía parte de un puño ridículamente pequeño.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó volviendo a mirar hacia ella.

Quistis asintió, y se acomodó recostándose un poco más sobre las almohadas.

\- Ha sido muy rápido, en apenas cinco horas ya había terminado todo – le dijo sin entrar en demasiados detalles.

\- ¿En qué mundo cinco horas es rápido? - preguntó él con una mirada escéptica, y Quistis soltó una carcajada suave e irónica.

\- Pregúntale a Rinoa – le dijo.

Seifer se la quedó mirando como si no la entendiese, y ella miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto a Rinoa usar su límite? - le preguntó simplemente – Es como si en situaciones extremas perdiese la conciencia y su poder se descontrolase un poco... Cuando Auri nació tuvieron que sedarla un par de veces y, bueno... fue complicado. Después de casi dos días estaba tan cansada que sus poderes apenas interferían, así que al final todo ocurrió de manera más o menos normal, pero necesitó semanas para recuperarse totalmente.

Seifer la miró sorprendido, intentando imaginar como debieron haber vivido semejante situación, y finalmente asintió un par de veces con al mirada perdida en sus manos, suponiendo que desde ese punto de vista cinco horas debían haberle parecido pan comido.

Durante un minuto no dijeron nada, y después él volvió a mirarla y se irguió ante ella cogiendo aire como si intentase relajarse.

\- ¡Bueno! - exclamó - ¿No vas a preguntarme si quiero cogerlo?

Quistis lo miró como si no esperase aquella pregunta, y le sonrió de manera incrédula.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Él se encogió de hombros, y miró de nuevo hacia la mantita como si sopesase aquella posibilidad.

\- ¿No es lo que suele hacer todo el mundo? - preguntó con media sonrisa nerviosa – Además, he oído que huelen como maravillosamente bien o algo así.

Quistis dejó escapar una risilla suave recordando lo que le había dicho de Aura el día del cumpleaños de la pequeña, y después miró hacia abajo, escuchando el ruidillo suave y rítmico de la respiración del pequeño mientras lo sujetaba sobre su pecho, totalmente dormido. Se incorporó un poco, sujetándolo con una mano en la parte más alta de la espalda y la cabeza, y colocando la otra bajo su diminuto trasero, y lo acercó hacia él.

Vio a Seifer apretar un poco los labios, como concentrado, mientras lo agarraba de los costados y lo mantenía ante su cara, observando la del pequeño. Durante unos segundos Quistis no pudo ver ninguna reacción especialmente significativa en su rostro, y después lo vio fruncir algo más el ceño e inclinar la cabeza levemente hacia un lado.

\- No me lo imaginaba así... - murmuró.

Miró de reojo hacia Quistis, y de nuevo hacia los rasgos de aquella pequeña carita, que no terminaban de recordarle ni a los suyos ni a los de ella.

\- Me lo esperaba más arrugado – dijo arqueando una ceja -, y sin pelo.

Quistis vio que movía los ojos sobre su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo, observándolo con detenimiento.

\- Y no sé, menos – añadió un instante después -... rosita...

Kadowaki y ella misma se habían encargado de lavarlo y vestirlo después de que tanto Quistis como la doctora se hubiesen recuperado mínimamente, y varias horas después de haber nacido el aspecto del pequeño era simplemente normal y saludable. Tal vez un pelín más pequeño de lo que habría sido si hubiese esperado a la fecha que le tocaba, pero por lo demás era simplemente perfecto.

\- ¿No se supone que todos los recién nacidos son más bien feuchos? - dijo Seifer mirándolo como si no terminase de entender lo que tenía entre las manos.

\- Seguro que si pudiese te agradecería el cumplido – comentó Quistis con una risa suave.

Seifer vio que el bebé movía las manitas ante él de manera temblorosa y no muy coordinada, y después arrugaba la frente y la naricilla haciendo un gesto que parecía estar entre el asco y la molestia. Sin darse cuenta la expresión de su cara cambió un poco, imitando la del pequeño, y Quistis sonrió mientras lo observaba.

\- Xian, es ridículamente adorable... - murmuró, y después miró a Quistis achinando los ojos como si no entendiese nada – Es como... Una vez vi un documental sobre moguritos, ¿has visto alguna vez esos bichos cuando acaban de nacer?

Volvió a mirarlo, y negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras oía a Quistis riendo suavemente.

\- Selphie nos regala calendarios con fotos de cachorritos de mogurito cada año – le dijo -. Sé a lo que te refieres.

Seifer bajó un poco las manos, relajando los hombros y mirando al pequeño aún con curiosidad.

\- ¿Hasta esto tenías que hacerlo perfecto? - le preguntó a Quistis un rato después, con una sonrisa burlona y visiblemente más tranquilo.

Movió los ojos hacia ella una última vez antes de acercarse al pequeño a la cara y apoyar la nariz sobre su cabeza, y después respiró lento y profundo, como si lo olfatease. Volvió a separarse de él y le dedicó a ella una expresión no demasiado impresionada.

\- No es para tanto – comentó levantando ambas cejas.

\- Mentiroso... - murmuró ella frunciendo el ceño, y lo vio sonreír mientras le rehuía la mirada, como si lo hubiese pillado mintiendo.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio durante un instante, pensativos.

\- ¿Cómo tiene los ojos? - preguntó Seifer después.

\- Aún no se los he visto – le contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Seifer bajó de nuevo los brazos, permitiendo que los piececillos del pequeño tocasen sus rodillas, y se apartó un poco hacia atrás como si intentase observarlo con algo más de perspectiva.

\- Pareces cansado, amigo – susurró en una voz suave y extraña -... Eso de nacer debe ser agotador...

Había algo tranquilizador en la manera en que hablaba, y Quistis perdió la mirada entre ambos pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre los dos.

\- ¿Y nombre? ¿Tiene? - le preguntó, consciente por primera vez de que nadie se había referido hasta ese momento al pequeño de ninguna manera en concreto.

Miró hacia ella, y la vio sonreír de forma extraña.

\- Volk... - le dijo.

Seifer se la quedó mirando muy serio, y la sonrisa de Quistis se ensanchó un poco más mientras se giraba y buscaba algo en los bolsillos de la ropa que había tenido puesta hasta que llegó a la enfermería y que habían dejado doblada a un lado, sobre la mesita que había al otro lado de la cama.

\- En muchos sitios hay leyendas y cuentos para asustar a los niños y decirles que han de portarse bien – comentó ella con aire distraído -. Cuando me llevaron a Esthar había una vieja sirvienta que siempre me decía que si no era buena, el Volk vendría a por mí.

Sacó una tarjetita plastificada de entre su ropa, y la tendió hacia Seifer.

\- Cada noche me decia: "¿Oyes eso, niña? Es el Volk, si no te portas bien se te llevará y se comerá tu corazón" - le dijo, mientras Seifer sujetaba al bebé sin darse cuenta tumbándolo sobre su brazo izquierdo para coger la tarjeta identificativa que Squall le había hecho para aquella misión en Dollet hacía meses -. Los bosques del norte de Esthar están plagados de lobos.

Seifer observó la fotografía de aquel casi desconocido, y pasó el dedo pulgar sobre el nombre que habían grabado en la parte superior.

\- Así los llaman en la lengua común de aquel país – dijo Quistis, sabiendo perfectamente que él era tan consciente de aquel detalle como ella -. Cuando Selphie te preguntó por ese nombre le dijiste que Squall te lo había dado al azar, pero no fue así, ¿verdad?

Seifer volvió a mirarla muy serio, mientras comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo más nervioso e inquieto, y negó suavemente como toda contestación.

Miró de nuevo hacia el pequeño Volk, y después hacia Quistis.

\- No se te escapa una... - le dijo con media sonrisa rencorosa.

Se metió la tarjeta identificativa en un bolsillo, y a continuación volvió a sujetar al bebé con cuidado ante él para echarle un último vistazo antes de devolvérselo a su madre.

\- Maldito cachorrillo con suerte – le susurró -. Los hay que matarían por tener un nombre como el tuyo...

Estiró los brazos hacia Quistis, y ella sujetó a Volk con cuidado pegándolo a su pecho y rozando su frente de nuevo con los labios.

\- En fin... - dijo él un instante después, y se puso de pie.

Miró a su alrededor, evitando descaradamente mirarlos a ellos, y finalmente se metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció un poco el ceño antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Quistis con un aire tan tranquilo como fingido.

\- Todo el rollo del contrato – dijo mirando hacia sus pies -... Supongo que se adelanta la fecha de finalización a hoy.

La volvió a mirar encogiéndose de hombros, y ella arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y aquella tercera petición? - le preguntó Quistis.

Lo oyó reír en voz baja, y después negó con la cabeza suavemente.

\- Ni siquiera había tercera petición, lo puse para hacerme el interesante y ponerte nerviosa – le confesó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Quistis también sonrió y negó, y después Seifer miró hacia la antesala de la enfermería y se giró una última vez antes de fruncir un poco el ceño y dar un paso hacia la salida.

\- Bueno... - murmuró, y la miró de nuevo antes de susurrar algo parecido a una despedida y girarse.

\- Seifer... - dijo Quistis con un tono monótono y casi aburrido, como cuando era la instructora a punto de comenzar a sermonearlo aun sabiendo que no serviría para nada.

Él se quedó parado, y se giró otra vez hacia ella con una expresión contenida.

Sabía perfectamente como acabaría todo desde hacía bastante, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso mientras esperaba a que continuase hablando.

\- Quédate... - le dijo.

Seifer la miró en silencio, y ella se movió sobre el colchón colocándose un poco más hacia su derecha y dio un par de palmaditas sobre las sábanas, a su lado. Después lo vio bajar la mirada durante un segundo, y acercarse de nuevo reprimiento una sonrisilla triunfal. Se sentó junto a ella, estirando las piernas sobre la cama.

\- Esas botas... - dijo Kadosaki alzando la voz desde el otro lado de la enfermería.

Seifer la observó con cara de pocos amigos, pero movió las piernas procurando no tocar las sábanas con las botas.

Oyó a Quistis reír en voz baja a su lado, y después miró hacia sus manos mientras ella doblaba levemente las rodillas y acomodaba al pequeño Volk sobre su regazo, permitiendo que quedase cómodamente recostado ante ellos. Los dos lo miraron en silencio, y después Quistis se inclinó un poco hacia Seifer.

\- Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿verdad? - le preguntó.

\- Que tendremos que empezar a comprar condones... - comentó él totalmente convencido.

Quistis se giró y lo miró como si aquella broma no le hubiese hecho gracia alguna, y después dejó escapar un suspiro suave.

\- Seifer, me refiero a-

\- Lo sé, lo sé – la cortó él -... Significa que dejo de negar lo evidente.

No añadió nada más a esa frase, y Quistis volvió a mirarlo achinando los ojos de manera insistente, dejándole bien claro que lo mínimo que esperaba era que concretase un poco más.

Seifer se giró también hacia ella, y frunció un poco el ceño, después dejó escapar un gruñidillo malhumorado y rodó los ojos apartando la mirada de ella.

\- Es tan tuyo como mío – dijo con aire convencido -... Me llamará papá, y me pasaré las noches cambiando pañales, y todo el mundo me verá dando vueltas por el Jardín con él en brazos, y Edea me mirará con cara de boba, y Squall me hablará como si de repente hubiese una especie de vínculo diferente entre ambos, y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera...

Oyó a Quistis riendo de nuevo junto a él mientras pasaba la yema del dedo índice sobre la suave pelusilla apenas visible de las cejas del pequeño, observando cada rasgo de su rostro. Volk volvió a mover los puñitos, arrugando de nuevo la frente, y Seifer sonrió pensando que aquel gesto inconforme no le era tan desconocido.

\- Y tendremos que empezar a comprar condones... - murmuró Quistis.

Kadowaki levantó la cabeza hacia ellos cuando oyó la risa de Seifer al fondo de la enfermería, y después sonrió levemente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, terminando los últimos informes de las incidencias del día.

* * *

Paseaba los ojos sobre aquellos papeles mientras movía una pierna sin parar por debajo de la mesa. Eran gestos semiinconscientes y leves, como la manera en que rozaba la zona interior de sus labios con los dientes, pero delataban que estaba claramente nerviosa.

Rinoa la observó en silencio con media sonrisa mientras aquel hombrecillo terminaba de exponer sus conclusiones sobre aquella última evaluación, y cuando Cid se levantó la vio mirar hacia él, expectante.

\- Vale, ¿nadie tiene nada más que añadir? - preguntó, mirando también algunos papeles que tenía frente a él, sobre aquella mesa alrededor de la cual había reunido a todos los instructores del Jardín. Nadie dijo nada, y Cid asintió una sola vez -. En ese caso seguiremos esta misma organización para el siguiente trimestre, os podéis marchar.

Quistis cogió aire lentamente, y se puso de pie recogiendo sus cosas y mirando hacia Rinoa mientras ésta hacía lo mismo.

Salieron las dos juntas de aquella sala de reuniones, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor sin decir nada, hasta que Rinoa sonrió, incapaz de no hacer aquel pequeño apunte.

\- Hoy vuelve Seifer... - comentó con aire distraído.

Quistis caminaba con aparente tranquilidad a su lado, mientras recolocaba sus papeles y cosas sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor.

\- Así es – contestó simplemente.

Rinoa la miró de reojo, sonriendo de nuevo, y las dos se pararon frente al ascensor y esperaron junto a algunos instructores más, pero algo apartadas.

\- Al final ha resultado una misión más larga de lo esperado, ¿no? - preguntó Rinoa, negándose a dar por concluida la conversación.

\- Sí, calculaban una semana pero surgieron complicaciones... - dijo Quistis aún sin levantar la mirada hacia ella.

Después miró hacia el frente, observando el indicador que había sobre la puerta del ascensor que iba marcando con pequeñas lucecitas la altura a la que se encontraba la cabina. Sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba Rinoa, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de provocaciones y comentarios que ya apenas se resistía a ellos.

\- ¿Y al final cuánto ha sido? - preguntó Rinoa inclinándose un poco hacia ella mientras la observaba.

Llevaba el pelo suelto y su uniforme de SeeD, dos pequeños detalles que sabía que no pasarían desapercibidos para el ex-caballero.

\- Como un mes... - murmuró, pasando una mano sobre su frente y apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

Tragó saliva, pensando en que Rinoa debía saber tan bien como ella que habían sido 45 días exactos. Solo de pensarlo volvió a sentir que se ponía un poco más nerviosa, y al cabo de un minuto se giró un poco hacia Rinoa y la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Desde que nació Volk nunca había pasado más de una semana fuera, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Rinoa mientras subían al ascensor junto con dos instructores más.

\- Si lo que pretendes es oírme exclamar "¡Sí! ¡No puedo aguantar las ganas de verlo! ¡Lo he echado tanto de menos!" como si fuese una quinceañera, puedes esperar sentada – le dijo Quistis mirando al frente con total seriedad.

Rinoa la miró con una sonrisa un tanto maligna, y las dos salieron cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja. Bajaron las escaleras y se volvió a colocar junto a ella, y la continuó mirando con aquella expresión traviesa hasta que Quistis se giró levemente hacia ella.

\- Deja de hacerte la dura, te he visto en esa reunión – le dijo sonriendo -... Casi tartamudeabas por los nervios, y dudo mucho que fuese por exponer tus conclusiones sobre el nuevo sistema de evaluación.

\- No es verdad – dijo Quistis frunciendo el ceño a medida que se aproximaban a la entrada de la cafetería.

En cuanto pasaron bajo el marco de la entrada oyeron un gritito agudo y tremendamente familiar, y las dos dirigieron sus ojos directamente al lugar del que procedía.

Volk pataleó entre los brazos de Irvine, lloriqueando, y después abrió sus inmensos ojos verdes y se las quedó mirando un instante antes de retorcerse de nuevo.

\- ¡Mami! - exclamó, y le dio un manotazo en la cara a Irvine antes de que este se quejase y lo dejase en el suelo.

El pequeño salió corriendo hacia Quistis de manera atropellada, y esta se agachó para cogerlo en brazos mientras seguía llorando.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, cielo? - le susurró al oído, mientras se acercaban a Irvine.

El vaquero la miraba con una sonrisa incómoda y casi asustada, y justo a su lado Quistis pudo ver la inconfundible forma de Seifer sentado en una silla, con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante y las manos ante la cara.

\- ¡Quistis! - exclamó Irvine, sonriendo como si acabase de cometer algún tipo de travesura e intentase suavizar la regañina que le iba a caer.

Seifer levantó los ojos hacia ella en cuanto lo oyó pronunciar su nombre, y la instructora pudo ver que le sangraba la nariz. Frunció el ceño, y miró de uno al otro mientras acariciaba la espaldita de Volk, que seguía lloriqueando.

\- Déjame adivinar – comenzó a decir con una mirada severa -... ¿Has intentado asustarlo y te ha dado un cabezazo?

Después de decir aquello apartó un poco a Volk de su cuerpo y le acarició la cabeza, comprobando que no se quejaba especialmente al hacerlo. El pequeño se frotó los ojos, sollozando, y después la miró mientras cogía aire haciendo un ruidillo entrecortado.

\- Creo que está bien, pero en cuanto ha visto a Seifer sangrando ha empezado a llorar y no paraba quieto... - dijo Irvine.

\- Los dos tienen la cabeza igual de dura, no te preocupes – le dijo ella sin mirarlo, y después se giró hacia Seifer -... ¿Cuántas veces voy a encontrarme con el mismo panorama?

Lo oyó soltar una sonora carcajada mientras volvía a tocarse la nariz, y después se encogió de hombros.

\- Es que es tan gracioso cuando se asusta... - contestó Seifer con una sonrisa burlona.

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, mucho más tranquila que hacía diez minutos en aquella reunión, y después miró a Volk sonriéndole y acariciando de nuevo su espalda.

\- No pasa nada, ha sido sin querer – le susurró -... ¿Lo arreglamos?

Volk miraba hacia Seifer muy serio, con los labios fruncidos y una leve arruguita entre las cejas, y Quistis lo levantó de repente, haciendo que diese un pequeño saltito en sus brazos, como si intentase animarlo.

\- ¿No tenías tantas ganas de verlo? - le preguntó de nuevo, sonriendo

El pequeño la miró, pensativo, y después giró de nuevo los ojos hacia su padre haciendo un gesto levísimo, como si asintiese tímidamente.

\- ¿Me ayudas a arreglarlo? - le preguntó Quistis, y la siguiente vez que Volk asintió lo hizo con algo más de convencimiento.

Quistis cogió una servilleta que había sobre la mesa, junto a ellos, y después miró hacia una botella de agua que había al lado.

\- ¿Esto es vuestro? - preguntó, y el vaquero asintió un par de veces.

Se acercó a Seifer y dejó a Volk para que se quedase de pie sobre sus rodillas, mientras él lo sujetaba por la cintura con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

\- No pasa nada, cachorrillo. Ha sido sin querer... - le dijo.

Quistis le puso la servilleta sobre la cara, por debajo de la nariz, y le puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba. Después tumbó la botella dejando que un hilillo de agua mojase el papel, y apoyó la mano sobre la servilleta limpiando la sangre que había resbalado sobre sus labios y hasta la barbilla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Squall cuando llegó con Aura.

\- Lo de siempre – comentó Rinoa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Hola, Seifer! - exclamó Aura junto a su padre, sonriendo.

Al oírla Volk se giró hacia ella, y aquella expresión asustada e insegura cambió nada más verla por una sonrisa radiante que contrastaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos aún llorosos.

\- Hola, bolita... - contestó Seifer mientras Quistis terminaba de limpiarle la cara.

Aura se acercó a ellos y le dio un beso en la cabecita a Volk, y después un abrazo a Quistis. Le llegaba casi al pecho, y tenía el pelo casi tan largo como ella.

\- ¿Cómo van las clases? - le preguntó Quistis, y ella se apartó e hizo un gesto despreocupado mientras ponía ambas manos sobre los mofletes de Volk, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

\- Bien – dijo simplemente.

\- Auri, ¿vienes? - preguntó Squall tras ellos, y ella se giró y asintió antes de dirigirse junto con su padre hacia el mostrador.

Quistis los oía hablar tras ellos, comenzando a moverse para ir a por sus respectivos almuerzos, mientras miraba con una expresión algo molesta a Seifer y él le aguantaba la mirada con media sonrisa.

No sabía si estaba enfadada porque hubiese vuelto a asustar a Volk, o porque se lo hubiese encontrado de nuevo sangrando después de llevarse un buen cabezazo, o por el simple hecho de haber tardado tanto en volver de aquella misión.

Cuando oyó al resto del grupo algo más alejado, se inclinó hacia él y le pellizcó la nariz con fuerza, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y gruñir en voz baja.

\- Llevo una semana sin poder dormir nada porque Volk se despierta a cada rato llorando y preguntando dónde estás – le dijo con una voz fría y amenazadora -... Así que haz el favor de comportarte como el padre que supuestamente eres, aunque solo sea por respeto al amor incondicional que siente por ti.

Lo soltó y se apartó de él un poco, mientras lo observaba arrugar la nariz y pestañear un par de veces, después lo miró con una expresión diferente, y sujetó su cara con ambas manos antes de acercarse a él y besarlo en los labios. Se separó apenas unos centímetros después de varios segundos, mirándolo a los ojos, y Seifer le puso una mano en la nuca y la acercó de nuevo a él besándola con un poco más de impaciencia.

Sintió que algo rozaba su mejilla, y cuando miró hacia Volk este se separó de él después de haberlo besado y lo miró con una sonrisilla tímida.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? - le preguntó sonriendo levemente, mientras el pequeño lo miraba fijamente.

Quistis se separó de ellos, observándolos mientras Seifer movía los dedos tras la espalda de Volk, haciendo una especie de amago de cosquillas, y dejó escapar el aire por la nariz de manera silenciosa, apenas una risa disimulada, mientras comenzaba a girarse para ir también a pedir su almuerzo.

Al hacerlo pudo ver a Rinoa sentada junto a una mesa tras ella, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos y observándolos en silencio con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Quistis frunció el ceño, y se quedó quieta ante ella durante un instante antes de desviar la mirada hacia el frente y comenzar a caminar hacia el mostrador.

\- Pensaba que habías ido a por tu comida – murmuró con aire rencoroso cuando Rinoa se levantó y la alcanzó para acompañarla.

\- Pues pensabas mal – le contestó Rinoa sonriendo.

Después se giró de nuevo hacia ella, mientras Quistis la veía por el rabillo del ojo, y supo exactamente lo que iba a preguntarle antes de que lo hiciese.

\- Y... ¿qué se siente exactamente? - le preguntó.

Vio que Quistis la miraba por encima del hombro, y frunció los labios antes de contestar.

\- ¿Cuántas veces me has hecho esta pregunta desde que nació Volk? - le preguntó.

\- Me gusta ver como la respuesta va cambiando con el paso del tiempo – comentó Rinoa sonriendo -. Primero te negabas a contestarme. Te hacías la indignada por cualquier chorrada y evitabas la pregunta, hasta que un día conseguí que me confesases que no sabías qué contestar porque aún te parecía demasiado raro y nuevo e inesperado... Después llegaste a reconocer que era sorprendentemente fácil y reconfortante, y lo más bonito que te he sacado hasta la fecha ha sido que te sentías idiota por haber pensado que podrías arrepentirte de las decisiones que tomaste.

Quistis se giró cuando llegaron al mostrador y se colocaron tras el último para hacer cola, y observó a lo lejos a Seifer mientras levantaba a Volk en el aire y jugaba con él.

\- Pero claro, nunca sé si hablas de Volk o de Seifer... - añadió Rinoa mirando también hacia ellos.

Quistis sonrió mientras Seifer balanceaba al pequeño en el aire y uno de los piececillos de Volk chocaba con el sombrero de Irvine, que justo acababa de sentarse a la mesa con su bandeja entre las manos, y se lo tiraban de una patada. El vaquero se giró hacia ellos, regañándoles, y Seifer y Volk empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

\- Siempre hablo de los dos - dijo Quistis sonriendo.


End file.
